Hikari No Yami : Rise of Perfect
by Apocalypse of Yami
Summary: Aku akan menjadi cahaya di antara kegelapan yang menyelubungi dunia Shinobi, menjadi penerang bagi seluruh shinobi, serta menjadi kegelapan bagi para musuh. Aku akan melindungi seluruh orang orang yang ku sayangi dari gelapnya dunia
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato atau yang kita kenal sebagai desa konoha merupakan salah satu dari lima negara besar yang berada di Elemental Nation. Konohagakure merupakan salah satu desa yang memiliki para Shinobi yang cukup kuat, Konohagakure di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage. Dan Hokage yang menjabat sekarang adalah Namikaze Minato sebagai Youndaime Hokage.

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

Di sebuah taman terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang berada di sebuah ayunan, anak laki laki tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna putih dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam. Dialah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto. ( A/N : Disini Naruto tidak punya kumis kucing nya )

 **Naruto Pov**

Halo minna perkenalkan Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah anak dari Youndaime Hokage yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Aku merupakan anak pertama dari mereka, dan aku memiliki seorang kembaran yang bernama Namikaze Menma. Kenapa aku menggunakan marga Uzumaki, karena aku di anggap aib oleh para keluarga ku, minus Ka-chan ku.

Kenapa aku di anggap aib oleh Keluarga ku, karena aku hanya memiliki sedikit aliran cakra, sehingga aku di anggap sebagai aib. Namun di antara keluarga ku, hanya Ka-chan ku lah yang sangat menyayangi ku. Kembaran ku merupakan seorang Jinchuriki Kyubi, begitu pula aku sang Jinchuriki Kyubi.

Bagaimana bisa, seekor bijuu terbagi menjadi dua. Akan aku cerita kan.

* * *

 **Flash Back ON**

 **Normal Pov**

Terlihat seorang bocah laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir yang sedang berada di kamar nya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Jika di lihat baik baik terlihat kondisi Naruto sangat mengerikan terdapat beberapa bekas luka di sekujur tubuh nya, dan juga terlihat pada mata nya berwarna merah yang menandakan bahwa dia baru saja menangis.

" Hiks… Apa salah ku….hiks….kenapa mereka membenci ku Hiks… " tangis Naruto.

Terlihat kondisi kamarnya yang cukup mengerikan terlihat debu yang berserakan di kamar nya, dan juga terlihat ranjang nya yang terlihat usang. Naruto terus terusan menangis menatapi nasib nya. Tiba tiba terdengar lah sebuah suara di kamar Naruto.

" **Apa kau ingin tau kenapa kau si benci oleh penduduk "** ucap suara tersebut.

" Si..siapa kau, Tu….tunjukan diri mu ? " ucap Naruto sambil ketakutan

" **Hahahahah lihat ekspresi mu Gaki, kau benar benar menghibur ku hahaha hahah "**

" Siapa kau "

" **Jika kau benar benar ingin tau, pergilah ke hutan kematian "**

" Baik aku akan segera kesana " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar kamar nya. Sesampainya Naruto di luar kamar, Naruto dapat mendengarkan sebuah suara tawa dari arah ruang tamu. Naruto pun mulai melangkah menuju lantai bawah, dan sesampai nya Naruto di lantai dasar. Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi senang dari saudara kembar nya dengan sang Tou-chan dan dengan Ka-chan nya, karena tidak ingin merusak suasana di ruang tamu tersebut Naruto pergi dari Rumah nya secara diam diam.

Sesampainya Naruto di pintu keluar, Naruto dapat mendengarkan perkataan Menma yang membuat hati Naruto terasa sakit.

" Tou-chan kapan , Tou-chan mengusir aib itu ? " tanya Menma kepada Tou-chan nya a.k.a Minato.

" Kau tenang saja Menma, Nanti malam Tou-chan akan mengusir nya dari rumah ini " ucap Minato

" Benar kah, Horeeee. Kalau begitu nanti malam kita rayakan kepergian si aib itu dari rumah ya ? "

" Tentu saja kita akan merayakan nya, dan Ka-chan mu akan memasak makan yang sangat enak, bukan begitu Tsuma "

" Te…tentu saja Anata " ucap sang istri a.k.a Kushina.

Sebenar nya Kushina sangat berat untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak setuju dengan suaminya, Namun apa daya dia hanyalah seorang istri yang harus menurut apapun yang dilakukan oleh suami nya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar bahwa orang yang paling dia sayangi dan paling dia percaya menyetujui permintaan dari laki laki bangsat itu.

 **Shi No Mori ( Hutan kematian )**

Terlihat di sebuah hutan, seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir yang sedang duduk sambil menekuk lutut nya dan menenggelamkan kepala nya di antara lutut nya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sedang menangis dan membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga para keluarga nya berkeinginan untuk mengusir nya dari Rumah kelahiran nya.

Bahkan sang Ka-chan pun menyetujui untuk mengusir nya dari rumah tersebut. Padahal selama ini hanya sang Ka-chan lah yang selalu menyayangi nya, dan sekarang sang Ka-chan ingin mengusir nya.

" _Jika mereka benar benar ingin mengusir ku baiklah, aku akan pergi dari rumah itu, dan aku akan mulai menjalani kehidupan ku yang baru "_ pikir Naruto

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah tawa yang cukup keras yang berasal dari hutan tersebut.

" **Hahahahahah apa kau pikir bisa hidup seorang diri Gaki, kau itu hanyalah seorang anak yang masih berumur 5 enam tahun "'** ucap dari asal suara tersebut.

" Diam kau, sekarang tunjukan dirimu " ucap Naruto dengan emosi nya.

" **Tentu saja Gaki, sekarang kau tutup mata mu dan berkonsentrasi lah "**

Naruto pun menutup mata nya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

" **Sekarang buka mata mu, dan ikuti suara ku ini Gaki "**

Naruto pun membuka mata nya, dan alangkah terkejutnya nya Naruto ketika membuka mata nya. Sekarang Naruto berada di buah tempat yang hanya memiliki penerangan yang cukup minim dan Naruto juga dapat melihat kebawah telapak kakinya bahwa dia berada di sebuah saluran pembuangan, namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto penasaran.

Kenapa dia bisa berdiri di atas air, da. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tenggelam ke dasar saluran tersebut. Naruto pun mulai menyusut seluruh bagian dari saluran tersebut, dan ketika Naruto sampai pada bagian ujung dari saluran tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat sebuah jeruji yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar, dan pada tengah jeruji tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan ' Segel'

" **Akhirnya kau datang juga Gaki "** ucap suara tersebut.

Naruto dapat mendengarkan asal suara yang di dengar nya di kamar nya dan di dalam hutan kematian, dan kedua suara tersebut berasal dari dalam jeruji ini. Tiba tiba dari, dalam jeruji tersebut keluar sebuah mata yang berukuran besar, dan mata tersebut memiliki warna merah darah dan terdapat sebuah garis vertikal yang berada di bola mata tersebut.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" **Hahaha kau berani sekali Gaki, Apa kau tau, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa ? "**

" Aku tidak tau, dan juga tidak ingin tau. Tapi yang pasti aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari mu, kenapa aku di benci oleh para penduduk Konoha ? "

" **Apa kau benar benar ingin tau Gaki ? "**

" Ya "

" **Baiklah tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan diri ku, aku adalah Kyuubi, Kyuubi No Yoko. Aku adalah Bijuu terkuat di antara para Bijuu "** ucap bangga Kyuubi

" A… apa Kyuubi, bagaimana bisa. Bukan nya kau disegel si tubuh Menma ? " ucap Naruto

" **Hahahaha kau benar sekali, tapi pada saat proses penyegelan terjadi sebuah kesalahan. Sang Sandaime melakukan kesalahan pada saat memasukan handseal "**

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" **Sandaime melupakan satu handseal yang sangat penting ketika memanggil Shinigami, dan dikarenakan gagal maka cakra ku terbagi dua. Tubuh Ying ku berada di tubuh kembaran mu, sedang kan aku berada di tubuh mu Kyuubi Yang "**

" Begitu jadi aku juga seorang Jinchuriki, lalu kenapa para penduduk desa sangat membenci ku ? "

" **Itu karena kau hanya memiliki sedikit cakra dan dikarenakan kau kembaran dari Menma "**

" Apa hubungan nya aku kembaran Menma ? " tanya Naruto lagi

" **Karena para penduduk desa sangat membenci ku, serta Menma selalu dijaga oleh para Anbu. Maka para penduduk melampiaskan rasa benci mereka kepada mu Naruto "**

" Begitu, sekarang aku benar benar membenci Menma "

Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

" **Apa kau benar benar membenci nya ? "**

" Ya aku sangat membenci nya "

" **Kalau begitu, jika kau memiliki kekuatan apa kau akan membunuh nya ? "**

" Tidak, meskipun aku membenci nya, namun aku tidak bisa, dia tetap lah adik ku, saudara kembar ku. Dan jika aku membunuh nya maka aku sama saja dengan mereka "

" **Untuk apa kau mengasihi nya, apa kau tidak mendengar nya. Dia lah yang berkeinginan besar untuk mengusir mu dari rumah bukan "**

" Kau memang benar, tapi jika aku membunuh nya, pasti Youndaime akan membunuh ku, dan jika aku terbunuh pasti Ka-chan ku sangat sedih, dan akhirnya keluarga Namikaze terpecah akibat ku. Aku tidak ingin kehidupan Ka-chan ku memburuk "

" **Kenapa kau masih memikirkan Ka-chan mu, bukankah dia juga menyetujui untuk mengusir mu "**

" Memang benar Ka-chan menyetujui nya, tapi aku lebih tau dari mu Kyuubi. Ka-chan ku sangat tidak menyetujui jika aku di usir dari rumah, namun dia harus menuruti perkataan dari suami nya. Ka-chan sangat mencintai keluarga nya, namun dia harus menyetujui usulan dari Menma "

" **Kau terlalu naif Naruto, mungkin dia hanya berakting di dekat mu namun di belakang mu dia pasti tertawa jika aib dari kelurga Namikaze di usir "**

Kyuubi pun terus memanas manasi Naruto, supaya dia membenci keluarga nya. Namun Naruto tidak akan terpengaruh akan ucapan dari Kyuubi.

" Dengar baik baik apa yang akan aku katakan pada mu Kyuubi. Jika benar Ka-chan ingin mengusir ku dari rumah, maka sudah dari dulu dia akan mengusir ku. Jika memang dia membenci ku tidak mungkin dia memberikan kasih sayang kepada ku "

" **Kalau begitu, kau bunuh saja Youndaime Hokage serta Menma, dan biarkan Ka-chan mu hidup, dengan begitu kau akan selalu bersama dengan Ka-chan mu bukan "**

" Tidak akan pernah. Kau tidak lupa apa yang aku katakan pada mu Kyuubi. Meskipun aku membenci Youndaime tetap saja dia orang tua ku. Meskipun aku membenci Menma tetap saja dia saudara ku. Aku memiliki sebagian darah dari Youndaime serta sebagai dari darah Ka-chan ku, begitu pula Menma, jadi aku tidak akan pernah membunuh nya " Ucap Naruto

" **Hahahahahah kau benar benar bodoh, jika kau tidak membunuh nya sekarang, maka mereka lah yang akan membunuh mu "**

" Aku tidak perduli, jika memang itu takdir ku, maka aku harus menerima nya, dan jika itu bukan takdir ku maka aku harus mencari tau apa takdir ku "

" **Benar benar bocah yang menarik, kau memiliki pemikiran seperti orang dewasa. Namun sayang keluarga mu membuang mu "**

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya nya, aku benar benar tersanjung jika di puji oleh Bijuu terkuat " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang melihat senyuman Naruto, merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Tiba tiba dari dalam jeruji tersebut keluar sebuah gelembung berwarna merah, dan gelembung tersebut mempunyai bentuk seperti sebuah kepalan tangan.

" **Kurama, itulah nama ku. Dan mulai saat ini hingga akhirnya kita adalah patner Naruto "** ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Tentu saja Kurama, dan juga aku Naruto Uzumaki akan menjadi patner mu selama nya " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mengepalkan tangan nya, dan mengarah kan kepalan tangan nya menuju kepalan tangan yang begitu besar, yang berada di depan nya.

 **Craaaash**

Seketika seluruh gelombang yang berada di dalam jeruji tersebut menghilang, dan jeruji yang mengurung Kurama, berubah menjadi sebuah jeruji yang berukuran lebih besar dari biasanya, dan memiliki celah celah besar pada jeruji tersebut, dan pada bagian tengah jeruji tersebut terlihat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan segel. ( **A/N : Sama kayak Naruto saat berhasil mengendalikan Kurama )**

Di dalam jeruji tersebut, terlihat sosok makhluk yang menyerupai seekor rubah berwarna oranye yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang begitu besar, memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah darah dengan garis vertikal di pupil nya. Di bagian Belakang rubah tersebut, terlihat sembilan ekor yang melambai lambai.

" Jadi ini wujud asli mu kurama ? " tanya Naruto

" **Ya, dan sekarang kita bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan pikiran kita "**

" Tentu, dan sekarang aku pergi dulu Kurama "

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto mulai memudar, dan semakin lama tubuh Naruto menghilang tanpa bekas.

 **Flash Back END**

* * *

 **Naruto Pov**

Begitu ceritanya aku bisa menjadi seorang Jinchuriki, sekarang aku sudah berumur 7 tahun, dan saat ini merupakan hari penerimaan murid baru. Aku sudah di daftarkan oleh Ka-chan ke akademi, sebenarnya aku tidak di izin kan untuk masuk ke Akademi, namun di karena kan saat ini Ka-chan sedang hamil, mau tidak mau Youndaime harus menuruti perkataan dari sang Istri yang sedang hamil, dan konon kata nya jika seorang wanita yang sedang hamil sebaik seger turuti apapun kemauan nya, jika tidak maka hancur sudah kehidupan mereka. Entah itu benar atau tidak, namun yang pasti aku tidak ingin memikir kan nya.

Sekarang aku akan bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke akademi, jadi sampai di sini saja perkenalkan kita dulu.

 **Naruto Pov End**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

Di sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir yang sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke akademi. Dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

Saat ini Naruto mengenakan sebuah pakaian berwarna biru polos dengan lengan pendek, serta sebuah jaket berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, dan di belakang jaket tersebut terlihat sebuah simbol yang berbentuk seperti lambang pusaran air, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan mengenakan sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Naruto pun mulai keluar dari apartemen nya, dan Naruto meninggal kan apartemen nya dalam keadaan tanpa di kunci. Selama di perjalanan menuju akademi, Naruto sering di tatap para penduduk dengan pandangan sinis, marah, serta benci terhadap Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan nya, Naruto terus melanjutkan langkah nya menuju akademi Konoha.

Sesampainya Naruto di akademi, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang begitu membuat nya sakit. Di depan gedung akademi terlihat para calon murid baru yang akan belajar di akademi itu, dan setiap murid disana pasti di di dampingi oleh orang tua nya.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang begitu rindang, dan di bawah pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah ayunan di sana. Naruto mendudukkan diri nya di ayunan tersebut, dan ketika Naruto melihat ke arah bangunan akademi.

terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai merah kehitaman yang paling menonjol adalah perutnya nya yang buncit, serta mengenakan pakaian seperti orang hamil, dan di samping perempuan tersebut terlihat lah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna merah, serta memilik bola mata berwarna violet. Mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna putih, serta mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna oranye, serta memakai sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

Mereka adalah mantan keluarga Naruto, mereka adalah istri dari Youndaime Hokage Kushina Namikaze, serta penerus dari klan Namikaze Menma Namikaze. Merek berdua terlihatnya sangat bahagia, bahkan sebelum masuk akademi Menma sudah memiliki seorang teman, sementara Naruto belum memiliki nya.

Tidak jauh dari gedung akademi, terlihat dua orang Anbu yang bertugas untuk menjaga keluarga Youndaime Hokage. Anbu pertama memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat, mengenakan topeng beruang, serta mengenakan pakaian khas para Anbu, Anbu tersebut memiliki kode nama Bear . Anbu kedua memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ingin, mengenakan topeng kucing, serta mengenakan pakaian khas Anbu, serta membawa sebuah katana di punggung nya, dan Anbu tersebut memiliki kode nama Neko.

Meskipun kedua Anbu tersebut bertugas untuk menjaga keluarga Youndaime, namun salah satu dari Anbu tersebut tidak fokus memperhatikan keluarga Youndaime, melainkan dia fokus terhadap seorang anak yang terlihat menyendiri di sebuah pohon.

" Bear " panggil Anbu Neko

" Ya ada apa Neko ? " tanya Anbu Beat.

" Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang anak itu ? " tanya Neko

" Yang mana "

" Anak laki laki yang berada di ayunan itu " tanya Neko

" Tentu, memang nya kenapa ? "

" Tidak, hanya saja aku penasaran kenapa di menyendiri, apa kau tau penyebab nya ? "

" Tentu, aku akan menceritakan secara garis besar nya saja "

" Baik "

" Anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia merupakan anak pertama dari Youndaime Hokage, serta kembaran dari Namikaze Menma "

" Lalu kenapa di tidak mendekati Kushina-sama ? "

" Itu karena dia tekah di buang oleh Keluarga Namikaze, serta di hanya memiliki sedikit aliran cakra. Karena itu dia di asing kan dari kelurga nya "

" Begitu, lalu sekarang dia tinggal di mana ? "

" Aku tidak tau, karena Aku tidak pernah dapat tugas untuk memata matai nya "

" Begitu, lalu … "

" Sudah lah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan tentang dia, dan sekarang kita harus fokus terhadap keselamatan Kushina-sama dan Menma-sama "

" Hai "

Dan kedua Anbu tersebut mulai melompati satu persatu rumah para penduduk secara sembunyi sembunyi. Sementara itu di depan pintu masuk akademi, sudah berdiri seorang pria yang memiliki rambut dengan gaya aneh, memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat, serta mengenakan pakaian chunin, dialah yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing di akademi yaitu Umino Iruka.

" Baiklah, untuk para orang tua yang mengantar kan anak nya, di harapkan kembali. Karena kelas pertama akan segera di mulai " ucap Iruka

Dan para orang tua pun mulai pergi meninggalkan anak nya untuk menuntut ilmu. Ada beberapa ekspresi yang terlihat dari para murid tersebut, ada yang menangis, ada juga yang memasang wajah tembok, dan ada juga yang acuh tak acuh terhadap orang tua nya.

Setelah seluruh orang tua pergi meninggalkan anak nya, akhirnya Naruto pun masuk ke dalam barisan para murid. Di antara para murid tersebut, terdapat beberapa murid yang di yakini Naruto sebagai penerus klan.

" Baiklah anak anak, sekarang kita masuk. Sensei akan menjelaskan beberapa tempat yang harus kalian ingat. Kalian mengerti " tanya Iruka

" Hai sensei/ Hm / Hn / mendokusai / Gugkk…guk " balas para murid.

Sementara itu, sang Sensei hanya dapat swedrop akibat dari tingkah para murid nya.

 **Skip.. depan kelas**

Sekarang terlihat para rombongan para murid baru sudah sampai di depan kelas baru mereka.

" Baik lah sekarang kita masuk, kalian pilih lah dimana pun kalian duduk "

Dan para murid pun masuk secara berbondong bondong ke dalam kelas tersebut. Sementara itu, terlihat beberapa murid yang hanya berjalan santai ke dalam kelas tersebut.

" Baiklah kalian sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk kalian "

" Sudah sensei "

" Bagus sekarang kita mulai sesi perkenalkan nya. Di muali dari sensei, perkenalkan nama sensei Umino Iruka, hal yang sensei sukai mengajar para murid sensei hingga berhasil, dan cita cita sensei kalian sudah tau bukan ? "

" Sudah sensei "

" Bagus sekarang kita mulai dari paling depan belah kiri "

 **Skip aja,** … **author bakalan ngenalin para murid di posisi paling belakang sebelah kanan.**

" Bagus sekarang giliran mu ? "

" Hai sensei, perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Menma, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih bersama Tou-chan, dan cita cita ku ingin menjadi seorang Hokage "

" Bagus Menma, selanjutnya nya "

Berdiri lah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas, berkulit putih, serta memiliki mata seperti orang mengantuk.

" Hooooam… nama ku Nara Shikamaru, yang ku sukai ketenangan, dan cita cita ku tidak ingin melakukan hal hal yang merepotkan "

Seketika para murid swedrop akibat dari perkenalkan Shikamaru.

" Selanjutnya "

Lalu di sebelah Shikamaru, berdiri seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut emo , bermata onyx, serta memiliki kulit putih.

" Perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih bersama Aniki, dan cita cita ku ingin mengalahkan Aniki " ucap Sasuke

Seketika seluruh murid perempuan di kelas tersebut mulai gaduh akibat dari perkenalkan Sasuke.

" Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun "

" Sasuke-kun berkencan lah dengan ku "

" Tidak Sasuke-kun menikah lah dengan ku "

Begitulah teriakan para fans girl baru Sasuke, sementara itu para murid laki laki lainnya swedrop akibat dari para murid perempuan di kelas tersebut.

" Baiklah, kamu yang terakhir "

Naruto pun mulai berdiri, dan seketika kelas tersebut kembali sunyi.

" Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang ku sukai belum ada, dan cita cita ku belum ku pikiran " ucap santai Naruto.

Keadaan kelas tersebut bertambah sunyi nya, bahkan suara semut berjalan pun dapat di dengar. Namun tiba tiba, kelas tersebut mulai ricuh lagi, setelah perkenalkan Naruto.

" Naruto-kun jadilah pacar ku "

" Kyaaaaaa Naruto-kun menikah lah sengan ku "

" Tidak Naruto-kun bercinta lah dengan ku "

Kriiik…Kriiiiik….Kriiiiiiik

Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut terdiam akibat dari perkataan dari gadis yang terakhir tersebut, sementara itu, terlihat Menma yang wajah nya sudah sangat memerah akibat dia tidak mendapatkan sorakan dari para fans girl nya.

" Baik karna kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, besok kita akan mulai belajar. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pulang " ucap sang Sensei.

" Hooooore pulang "

Dan para murid pun mulai berlari meninggalkan akademi Konoha tersebut, ada beberapa murid yang di jemput oleh orang tua nya, dan ada juga yang tidak di jemput oleh orang tua nya. Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar dari gedung akademi, dan di pintu depan akademi sudah berdiri Menma sambil meletakan kedua tangan nya di dada.

" Hoi aib, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? " tanya Menma

Namun pertanyaan Menma tidak di tanggapi oleh Naruto, Naruto terus berjalan. Dan dari depan Menma berlari menuju ke arah Naruto, dan Menma pun mengarahkan kepalan tangan nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Tap**

Dengan mudahnya Naruto berhasil menangkap pukulan Menma. Menma yang merasa di remah kan oleh Naruto tidak terima, Menma pun melakuakan handseal dengan cara menyilang kan jarinya ' + '.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Boft **…** Boft

Seketika di samping kiri dan kanan Menma tercipta sebuah tiruan yang menyerupai Menma. Ke dua Bunshin Menma tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto, dan melayangkan dua pukulan ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangan ganda yang mengarah kepada nya mulai memasang kuda kuda.

" _**Naruto tunjukkan kekuatan mu "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Tidak, jika aku ditunjukkannya maka dia akan semakin marah "_ ucap Naruto

" _**Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "**_

" _Aku akan menahannya hingga salah satu sensei datang "_

Naruto pun memutuskan komunikasi nya dengan Kurama, karena dia harus bisa menahan serangan Menma.

 **Buagh…..** Boft

Tiba tiba, dari belakang Naruto muncul seorang anak laki laki berambut emo, dan anak berambut emo tersebut melayangkan pukulan nya ke arah Bunshin Menma, dan seketika Bunshin Menma menghilang.

" Tidak ku sangka, anak Hokage hanya berani melawan orang yang hanya memiliki sedikit cakra. Menyediakan " ucap bocah tersebut.

" Diam kau Uchiha, Hyaaaa "

Menma pun mengarahkan pukulan nya ke arah Sasuke, dan dengan sigap Sasuke berhasil menahan pukulan Menma. Tidak sampai itu, tiba tiba di belakang Sasuke muncul lagi sosok Menma yang mengarahkan pukulan nya ke arah Sasuke.

 **Tap**

Dan dengan santai nya Naruto menangkap pukulan Menma.

" Sialan " ucap Menma

Menma pun melakukan sebuah handseal yang sama.

 **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Boft….Boft…..Boft…..Boft….Boft

Seketika seluruh bangunan akademi tersebut di penuhi oleh klon klon Menma.

" Sekarang kalian berdua akan mati " ucap Menma

Seketika seluruh tiruan Menma melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Jika begini kita akan benar benar mati " ucap Sasuke dengan khawatir nya.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, terlihat ekspresi Naruto seperti biasa biasa saja, Naruto pun melangkah ke arah Sasuke, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Sasuke.

" _Apa kau bisa Ninjutsu ? "_ tanya Naruto ke Sasuke

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

" _Kalau begitu gunakan Ninjutsu mu kepada Klon nya Menma, aku akan berusaha untuk menahan nya. Dan ketika kau melihat celah langsung lari menuju celah tersebut. Apa kau mengerti ? "_ tanya Naruto

" _Aku mengerti "_ ucap Sasuke

Sasuke pun melompat ke belakang dan mulai merapal handseal. Sementara itu terlihat Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk menahan Menma. Meskipun berhasil menahan serangan Menma, namun tetap saja Naruto mendapatkan pukulan dari Menma.

" Naruto menjauh dari sana " teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke mulai melompati mundur, sementara itu, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menarik nafas panjang, dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah semburan api kecil di mulut Sasuke.

 **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Semburan api di mulut Sasuke semakin besar, dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah bola api yang berukuran menengah. Dan bola api tersebut melesat ke arah para klon Menma.

 **Blaaaar**

Seketika terjadi ledakan di akademi tersebut, dan ketika debu yang menutupi area pertarungan Menma melawan Naruto Sasuke menghilang. Terlihat beberapa Bunshin Menma sudah menghilang. Tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, Naruto pun berniat ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut, namun niat nya harus di tunda dulu, akibat dari Sasuke yang ke habisan cakra.

" Kau masih bisa berdiri Sasuke " tanya Naruto

" Ya aku masih bisa "

Sasuke pun berusaha untuk berdiri, namun usaha nya gagal. Karena tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang berusaha untuk berdiri, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Sasuke.

" Ayo kita pergi " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan akademi tersebut dalam keadaan terbakar. Sementara itu,, terlihat Menma yang masih terkejut akibat dari serangan bola api Sasuke.

.

 **Bersambung**

Oke minna, gimana Fanfic kedua saya bagus atau jelek. Maaf ya buat fanfic pertama saya tersebut masih belum bisa up, karena author masih belum mendapatkan inspirasi, dan jadinya author membuat fanfic kedua ini. Jadi gimana menurut kalian saya tunggu Review kalian.

Jika kalian suka silahkan pilih Favorit atau Follow. Sekian untuk hari ini saya **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log out.

 **Profil Naruto**

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 7 tahun

Elemen dasar : ( Bisa di kasih saran )

Senjata : ( kapan kapan aja )

Julukan : ( Kapan kapan aja )

 **Lanjut atau di hiatus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

Sekarang ini, terlihat di sebuah kompleks yang memiliki perumahan yang masih sangat tradisional, dan di setiap tembok rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah lambang klan. Klan tertua di Konohagakure, mereka adalah klan Uchiha.

Dan di suatu rumah yang terlihat tradisional namun memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar , dan terlihat di dalam rumah tersebut, terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, bermata onyx, serta berkelit putih, mengenakan blus ungu gelap sederhana dengan rok merah plum, dan mengenakan celemek kuning terang yang dikenal di atas blusnya.

Perempuan tersebut terlihat sedang mengobati seorang anak laki laki berambut kuning jabrik, bermata blue-safir, dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dia lah karakter utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto berada di dalam rumah dari teman baru nya, Sasuke Uchiha, dan sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang di obati oleh sang Ka-san nya Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Istri di pemimpin Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha.

" I..ittai Oba-san " ucap Naruto kesakitan

Pada bagian pipi Naruto terdapat sebuah luka lebam, akibat dari pukulan Menma. Dan di sekujur tubuh nya terdapat beberapa luka bakar kecil akibat menerobos api yang membakar akademi.

" Makanya, tenang dulu. Biar Oba-san obati " ucap Mikoto dengan lembut.

" Tidak Usah Oba-san, nanti luka ku pasti akan membaik kok " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman palsu nya.

" Namamu Naruto bukan ? "

" Ya Oba-san, memangnya ada yang aneh dengan nama ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak hanya saja kau mirip dengan Youndaime, apa kau anak nya Youndaime ? " tanya Mikoto

 **Deg**

Seketika Naruto terkejut, akibat masih ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia mirip dengan Youndaime. Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia mirip dengan Youndaime. Naruto yang terus terusan mengingat kembali kenangan kenangan nya yang pahit, mulai meneteskan air mata.

Mikoto yang melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata mulai khawatir.

" Maaf, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mu tersinggung Naruto ? "

Naruto pun menegakan kepala nya, dan berusaha menetap Mikoto, meski dia mengingat kenangan pahit nya.

" Tidak Oba-san tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ku tersinggung kok " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum palsu ke arah Mikoto.

" Lalu kenapa kau menangis, coba kau ceritakan. Mungkin Oba-san bisa bantu ? "

" Tidak apa kok, aku hanya sedih saja sebab Hiks...baru kali ini aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku mirip Youndaime Hiks...Hiks..." ucap Naruto.

Naruto terus menerus menangis, dan kembali lagi dia mengingat kenangan pahit nya. Mikoto yang tidak tega melihat Naruto, mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Naruto, dan Mikoto pun membersihkan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Naruto harus dikejutkan akibat dari kehangatan yang menerpa pipi nya.

" Jadi benar kau anak Youndaime ? "

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Naruto.

" Dulu aku memang anak Youndaime, namun dua tahun yang lalu aku bukan lagi anak Youndaime " ucap Naruto

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkejut.

" Kenapa kau bilang dulu ? "

" Itu karena aku sudah di usir oleh Youndaime dari kelurga nya " ucap Naruto

Naruto kembali menangis akibat harus menceritakan kenangan buruk nya, Mikoto pun mengarahkan kedua tangan nya ke punggung Naruto, dan mulai menekankan punggung Naruto ke dalam pelukan Mikoto.

" Stttttts, jika kau ingin menangis, menangis lah. Aku akan mendengar kan keluh kesal mu Naruto. "

Naruto pun mempererat pelukan nya kepada Mikoto, Naruto benar benar merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan, bahkan kehangatan ini tidak pernah dia rasakan dari pelukan Ka-chan nya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Mikoto memeluk Naruto, terlihat tiga orang yang seperti nya memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Mikoto. Mereka adalah Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Terlihat Itachi yang tersenyum tipis, dan juga terlihat Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis, berbeda dengan Fugaku dan Itachi. Terlihat sedari tadi Sasuke yang melototi Naruto dengan tajam nya. Itachi yang melihat gerak gerik Sasuke mulai menepuk bahu Sasuke.

" Hei kau kenapa ? " tanya Itachi

" Tidak kenapa napa "

" Benarkah, apa jangan jangan kau cemburu Naruto di peluk Ka-san ? "

" Tidak, sudah lah Aniki, ayo kita latihan " Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

" Tentu, ayo kita ke Training Ground "

Itachi dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Tou-san nya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah mulai merasa baikan, mulai melepas pelukan Mikoto.

" Terima kasih Oba-san aku sudah baikan sekarang " ucap Naruto

" Begitu, syukur lah. Apa kau sudah makan siang ? " tanya Mikoto

" Sudah kok Oba... "

Kriyuuuuuuuyt

Namun kenyataan berkata lain, perut Naruto tiba tiba saja berbunyi, sebab dari pagi dia belum mengisi perut nya dengan makanan apa pun.

" Kau berbohong, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan siang sekarang. Ku rasa suami ku juga sudah menunggu " ucap Mikoto

Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan dari sang Istri hanya dapat menahan malu.

" Naruto perkenalkan ini suami ku, dan Fugaku ini Naruto "

" Sa...salam kenal Jiji " ucap Naruto

" Hn salam kenal " ucap Fugaku

Mikoto yang mendengar salam sapaan dari sang suami nya, mulai merasa marah.

 **Bruaagh**

Dan dengan sekali pukulan, terpental lah Fugaku ke luar rumah, bahkan mengakibatkan dinding rumah nya hancur. Sementara para penghuni komplek Uchiha hanya dapat menahan nafas, sebab jika Mikoto sudah memukul Fugaku, maka itu merupakan akhir dari Fugaku Uchiha sang pemimpin Uchiha.

" Ucapkan salam yang benar Fugaku " teriak Mikoto.

" Hai Mikoto-sama " ucap Fugaku sambil memberi hormat kepada Mikoto.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, hanya dapat tersenyum miris , akibat kejadian tersebut pernah terjadi di rumah nya yang dulu.

" Maaf Oba-san, seperti aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama Oba-san. Jadi aku pulang dulu ya. Ja nee " ucap Naruto

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mikoto, Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di apartemennya. Setelah pergi dari komplek Uchiha, dia langsung pergi menuju apartemen nya. Saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk nya, makan siang Naruto saat ini adalah sebuah ramen cup. Setelah menunggu 5 menit akhirnya nya ramen yang dimasak Naruto sudah matang.

Tok...tok...tok

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara ketukan pintu, Naruto pun pergi menuju pintu depan nya. Ketika Naruto membukan pintunya, terlihat seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut merah nya yang panjang.

Naruto yang mengenal wanita tersebut merasa heran. Kenapa wanita ini datang menemui nya secara terang terangan. Seharusnya dia mendatangi Naruto secara sembunyi sembunyi.

" Ada apa ka-chan kemari ? " tanya Naruto

Bukan nya menjawab, Kushina malah melayang kan pukulannya telak ke kepala Naruto.

 **Bruagh**

Seketika tubuh Naruto terlempar menuju tembok rumah nya.

" Ouch... "

Naruto pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya.

" Dasar anak tidak tau diri, seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Aku sudah berbaik hati menyayangi mu, namun kau malah melukai Menma " teriak Kushina " Dasar anak sampah. Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan aku anggap sebagai anak ku " ucap Kushina

Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Naruto yang saat ini terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Sementara itu, para penduduk yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai merasa kasihan terhadap Naruto. Para penduduk desa berpikir apa salah Naruto, sehingga para penduduk membenci nya, padahal mereka hanya membenci Menma, namun mereka melampiaskan kekesalannya ke pada Naruto, anak yang tidak tau apa apa.

Ketika para penduduk yang sudah melihat Kushina pergi menjauh dari sana, para penduduk pun pergi menuju apartemen Naruto. Mereka berencana akan merawat Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto, terlihat sosok pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang menutupi kedua mata nya, dan pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen beberapa awan merah di jubah tersebut.

" _Tidak kusangka, ternyata masih ada anak yang lebih menderita dari ku ? "_ ucap pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut pun menghilang menggunakan Jutsu nya. Sepeninggal pria tersebut, tiba tiba datang lah Mikoto yang sedang melewati perumahan para penduduk. Ketika Mikoto melihat kerumunan para penduduk di sebuah apartemen, Mikoto pun pergi menuju kerumunan para penduduk.

" Permisi, ada apa ini ? " tanya Mikoto

" Ah...tidak ada. Hanya saja Kushina-sama baru saja memukul Naruto, dan sekarang para penduduk sedang mengobati luka nya " ucap salah satu penduduk.

Seketika Mikoto pun terkejut, Mikoto pun berlari menuju ke apartemen Naruto. Ketika Mikoto sampai di apartemennya Naruto. Terlihat kondisi apartemen Naruto yang cukup mengerikan. Terlihat beberapa perabot rumah tangga hancur, dan terdapat sebuah darah di lantai apartemen Naruto.

Mikoto pun melihat sebuah kerumunan para penduduk di sebuah ruangan, Mikoto pun pergi menuju kerumunan para penduduk tersebut. Dan terlihat kondisi Naruto sangat mengerikan. Terdapat beberapa luka di wajah nya. Sementara pada bagian tubuh nya masih baik baik saja.

"Naruto " teriak Mikoto

Mikoto pun meletakan kedua telapak tangan nya di dada Naruto, dan seketika cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dari tangan Mikoto. Namun usaha Mikoto sia sia, tubuh Naruto menolak Chakra yang aka. Di berikan oleh Mikoto. Sementara pra penduduk hanya dapat bersedih.

" Kenapa ini " tanya Mikoto.

Mikoto terus berusaha untuk menyalurkan Chakra nya kepada Naruto, namun tubuh Naruto selalu menolak Chakra yang akan di berikan oleh Mikoto.

 **Boft**

Tiba tiba, muncul sebuah asap di apartemennya Naruto, ketika asap tersebut menghilang terlihat seorang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng gagak. Mikoto yang mengenal Anbu tersebut, mulai berdiri di depan Anbu tersebut.

" Shisui cepat kau bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit? " ucap Mikoto

Saat ini Mikoto tidak memperdulikan status Anbu tersebut, dan dengan sigap nya Anbu tersebut mengangkat tubuh Naruto, dan seketika Anbu tersebut menghilang mengunakan salah satu Jutsu nya yaitu Shunshin no Jutsu.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, di ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, dan pada bagian wajah nya terlihat dibungkus oleh perban perban. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pasien yang mengalami luka cukup parah pada wajah nya.

Tulang tengkorak Naruto mengalami retak akibat dari pukulan Kushina, dan pada bagian punggung nya tulang nya pun retak akibat benturan dengan tembok, dan di samping Naruto terlihat seorang wanita setengah baya yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang, serta bola mat onyx, mengenakan pakaian blus berwarna hitam, mengenakan rok merah plum, serta mengenakan sebuah celemek kuning di atas blusnya.

Disamping wanita tersebut berdiri seorang laki laki yang mengenakan pakaian khas Jonin, serta memiliki rambut berwarna hitam.

" Mikoto kau tetap di sini, aku akan menemui Youndaime Hokage "

" Hai, tapi kau jangan membuat masalah ya Fugaku ? "

" Aku tidak bisa janji "

 **Boft**

Seketika Fugaku menghilang dari ruangan rumah sakit tersebut, di pangkuan Mikoto terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang seumur dengan Naruto, dialah teman sekaligus sahabat pertama Naruto dialah Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke yang tertidur di pangkuan Mikoto.

Sudah dua hari Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, kata dokter kecil kemungkinan Naruto untuk sadar. Sebab selain bagian tengkorak Naruto yang retak, masih ada lagi yang mengalami kerusakan, yaitu otak.

Otak Naruto mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat, sehingga mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah. Meski Kushina hamil, tetap saja dia seorang Ninja. Menurut pernyataan dari para penduduk. Kushina memukul Naruto sekuat tenaga nya, dan kemungkinan Kushina mengalirkan Chakra nya ke pukulan nya, sehingga membuat Naruto seperti ini.

Sementara itu, di dalam Minscipe Naruto.

* * *

 **° Minscipe °**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang digenangi oleh air, dan terdapat sebuah penjara berwarna merah yang memiliki celah celah yang begitu besar di setiap bagian nya, dan di depan penjara tersebut terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang sedang mengapung di permukaan air tersebut.

Di dalam penjara tersebut terlihat seekor rubah berwarna oranye yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sangat besar, dan dibelakang nya terdapat ekor yang berjumlah sembilan, dan kesembilan ekor tersebut melambai lambaikan menandakan bahwa rubah tersebut masih hidup.

Tiba tiba, air yang menggenang lorong tersebut tiba tiba berubah menjadi gelembung gelembung. Gelembung gelembung tersebut semakin lama semakin banyak, dan terlihat beberapa gelembung yang beterbangan di sekitar Naruto.

" **Akhirnya kau muncul juga pak tua ? "** ucap rubah tersebut a.k.a Kurama.

Gelembung gelembung tersebut mulai menyatu, gelembung gelembung tersebut membentuk tubuh seorang manusia, dan ketika seluruh gelembung tersebut sudah berkumpul menjadi sebuah tubuh, tiba tiba gelembung gelembung tersebut pecah.

 **Ctaang**

Ketika gelembung gelembung tersebut pecah, terlihat lah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna putih, pada dahinya terdapat sebuah lingkaran, terdapat dua tanduk di kepala nya, kedua mata nya berwarna ungu dengan membentuk pola riak air. Mengenakan pakaian serba putih, dan pada kerah dan punggung nya terdapat magatama .

" Seperti biasa, ucapan selalu kasar Kurama " ucap pria tersebut

" **Ada apa kau kemari, ku rasa kau tidak kesini hanya untuk menyapa ku bukan Rikudo Sennin "**

" Tentu saja tidak, aku kesini ingin menemui Reinkarnasi dari Anak ku " ucap Rikudo

" **Maksud mu, Naruto merupakan Reinkarnasi dari salah satu dari Anak mu ? "**

" Tidak, tapi dia merupakan Reinkarnasi dari kedua anak ku **Indra** dan **Ashura** "

" **Apa bagaimana bisa, seharusnya dia hanya memiliki satu Reinkarnasi, bukan dua "**

" Kau benar, tapi dalam kasus Naruto berbeda, dia merupakan Reinkarnasi dari kedua nya, namun yang unik nya Naruto hanya memiliki setengah dari kekuatan mereka "

" **Setengah, berarti masih ada yang akan menjadi Reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Ashura ? "** tanya Kurama

" Tentu saja, Naruto akan menjadi penengah dari kedua Reinkarnasi dari **Indra** dan **Ashura** "

" **Ku rasa Naruto tidak akan bisa menjadi penengah dari merek "** ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum miris terhadap tubuh Naruto yang terbungkus oleh gelembung gelembung tersebut.

" Tidak, dia akan menjadi penengah dari mereka, namun menurut ramalan ku Naruto akan membangkitkan sebuah Doujutsu yang akan melebihi dari **Sharingan** , **Byakugan** dan **Rinnegan** "

" **Begitu, tapi untuk saat ini. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, otak nya sudah rusak, dan jika di teruskan dia akan menjadi seperti boneka "**

" Otaknya akan segera kembali, kau lupa Naruto Reinkarnasi dari siapa. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, namun seiring berjalannya waktu maka otak Naruto akan segera kembali, dan segel yang pernah ku pasang akan lepas "

" **Begitu, dan selama itu pula aku akan menjaga tubuh Naruto "**

" Kau benar, kau tetap beri Chakra mu kepada Naruto "

" **Hai "**

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, dan aku akan kembali lagi disaat Naruto akan sadar "

Tubuh Rikudo Sannin pun mulai memudar dan mengeluarkan cahaya, semakin lama tubuh Rikudo Sannin mulai menghilang. Ketika seluruh tubuh Rikudo menghilang, terlihat sebuah segel yang berada di telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

 **° Minscipe Off °**

* * *

 **1 Years ago. In Konoha Hospital**

Hari demi hari mulai berganti, bulan demi bulan mulai berganti, dan sekarang tepat satu tahun Naruto di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan selama itu pula Naruto belum sadarkan diri. Penampilan Naruto yang dulu dan sekarang tidak lah beda, rambut jabrik nya tetap pendek. Sebab Mikoto sering memotong rambut Naruto jika sudah mulai memanjang. Namun selama Naruto belum sadarkan di banyak hal yang berubah.

Dimulai dari lahirnya anak ketiga dari Minato dan Kushina. Anak ketiga mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan, anak mereka memiliki ciri khas yaitu memiliki rambut berwarna merah, serta memiliki bola mata berwarna Violet. Mereka memberi nama anak untuk anak perempuan mereka adakah Mito, Namikaze Mito.

Lalu di kediaman Uchiha juga bertambah satu orang anggota baru, yaitu anak ketiga dari Fugaku dan Mikoto, anak mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan. Memiliki ciri khas yang sama dengan Ka-san nya, yaitu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam serta memiliki kulit putih, serta memiliki bola mata Onyx. Anak tersebut bernama Satsuki, Uchiha Satsuki. Plesetan dari Sasuke.

Yang terakhir, yang bertugas untuk merawat Naruto bukan lagi seorang dokter, tapi merupakan seorang legenda Sannin. Tsunade Senju, Tsunade sudah merawat Naruto selama kurang lebih sepuluh bulan.

Sekarang merupakan hi dimana tepat nya Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit, dan saat ini juga merupakan hari ulang tahun putri Hokage yaitu Namikaze Mito. Selama Naruto di rawat di rumah sakit biayanya di tanggung oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade sudah mengetahui masa lalu Naruto dari Mikoto, dan selama Naruto dirawat hanya Mikoto dan keluarga Uchiha saja yang datang menjenguk nya. Lalu setelah inside Naruto masuk rumah sakit, sifat Kushina mulai berubah, mulai dari menyayangi Naruto sampai membencinya.

Lalu hubungan antara keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha tidak lah baik. Semenjak inside Naruto masuk rumah sakit, hubungan Uchiha dan Namikaze pun retak.

* * *

 **° Minscipe °**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang dulunya digenangi air, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh gelembung gelembung. Gelembung gelembung tersebut berfungsi untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan Naruto.

Sementara itu, terlihat Kurama yang sedang bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan Chakra nya. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah cahaya di sekitar Naruto, ketika Cahaya tersebut menghilang terlihat Rikudo Sannin yang berdiri di depan tubuh Naruto.

" **Apa sudah saat nya ? "** tanya Kurama

" Ya, sudah saat nya dia bangun "

Terlihat gelembung gelembung yang mengelilingi Naruto mulai berubah menjadi butiran butiran air, dan butiran air tersebut kembali menggenangi lorong tersebut. Terlihat saat ini Naruto yang sedang berusaha membuka mata nya, dan ketika Naruto membuka mata nya hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sebuah penjara.

" Ugh...dimana aku " tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepala nya

" Kau berada di alam bawah sadar mu Naruto " ucap Rikudo

" Umn...siapa kau, dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nama ku ? " tanya Naruto

" **Dia adalah Rikudo Sannin Gaki "** ucap Kurama

Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari orang yang di sebuah sebagai Rikudo Sannin le arah Kurama.

" Rikudo Sannin, sepertinya aku pernah dengar "

" **Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tau Rikudo Sannin. Dia merupakan orang yang pertama kali memiliki Chakra "**

" Ah...aku ingat sekarang, jadi ada apa Rikudo Sannin datang ke alam bawah sadar ku yang kumuh ini " ucap Naruto

Kurama yang mendengar Naruto menyebutkan bahwa alam bawah sadar nya kumuh, merasa marah sebab dia tinggal di alam bawah sadar Naruto

" **Oi Gaki apa maksud mu kumuh, tempat ini bersih tau "** ucap Kurama

" Kau buta ya Kurama, kau lihat genangan air ini berwarna kuning, jadi ini pasti air kencing mu bukan Kurama ? "

" **Enak saja, aku ini hanyalah gumpalan roh, aku tidak akan pernah buang air kecil. Jadi kau jangan asal tuduh "**

" Benarkah ? "

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara dia sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sementara itu, Rikudo Sannin yang melihat pertengkaran tersebut, terlihat tersenyum.

" Sudahlah Naruto, ini bukan air kencing Kurama Kok " ucap Rikudo

" **Kau dengar itu Gaki, ini bukan air kencing ku "** ucap Kurama

" Lalu air apa ini Rikudo-jiji ? " tanya Naruto

" Ini merupakan alam sadar mu, jadi air ini diibaratkan dengan pikiran mu. Kau lihat air ini terlihat sangat dalam ? "

" Ya aku melihatnya "

" Air ini merupakan pemikiran mu yang terbuang, jadi jika kau menggunakan pikiran mu dengan benar makan air air ini akan berubah warna dari kuning menjadi air jernih, dan setiap yang kau lakukan akan memperngaruhi air ini " ucap panjang lebar Rikudo Sannin.

" Aku mengerti, dan kenapa aku bisa sampai ke alam bawah sadar ku ? "tanya Naruto

" **Apa kau tidak ingat apa pun sebelum kau pingsan ? "** tanya Kurama

" Tentu aku masih ingat, kemaren setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke, aku langsung pulang menuju ke apartemen. Dan ketika saat aku akan makan siang tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ku. Ketika aku melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu ternyata Ka-chan lalu tiba tiba ... "

Naruto pun berhenti bercerita, kembali teringat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ka-chan nya. Naruto mendapatkan sebuah pukulan yang telak mengenakan kepala nya.

" **Kau ingat ? "** tanya Kurama lagi.

" Y...ya aku ingat, kemaren Ka-chan memukul ku sehingga aku pingsan " ucap Naruto

Kurama dan Rikudo Sannin pun hanya dapat terdiam atas pernyataan Naruto. Naruto mengira bahwa dia dipukuli oleh Ka-chan nya satu hari yang lalu.

" **Gaki dengan, kau memang dipukuli oleh Ka-chan mu, tapi kau bukan dipukuli oleh nya kemaren. Melainkan kau dipukuli oleh nya... "** jeda Kurama

" Apa maksud mu bukan kemaren, jika bukan kemaren berarti kapan ? " tanya Naruto

" **Kau dipukuli oleh nya... satu tahun yang lalu "**

Naruto pun terkejut atas perkataan Kurama. Satu tahun yang lalu, tapi kenapa dia masih mengingat nya sampai sekarang.

" Kau pasti bohong "

" Tidak Naruto, Kurama sama sekali tidak bohong. Kau menang dipukuli oleh Ka-chan mu satu tahun yang lalu, dan selama satu tahun itu pula kau kehilangan kesadaran mu " ucap Rikudo

" Begitu, ternyata apa yang kau katakan selama ini memang benar, semua manusia itu tidak dapat di percaya " ucap Naruto

" Kau memang benar, manusia memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Namun selama kau tidak sadarkan diri ada beberapa orang yang selalu berada di sisi mu " ucap Rikudo sambil tersenyum.

" Siapa ? "

" Para keluarga Uchiha, dan Tsunade Senju. Mereka adalah orang orang yang selalu ada di dekat mu "

" Apa Mikoto Oba-san, tapi kenapa. Lalu siapa lagi itu Tsunade Senju ? " tanya Naruto

" Naruto, apa ku mengetahui nya. Bahwa orang yang selalu datang menjenguk mu adalah Mikoto, dan dia pula lah yang selalu menjaga mu. Lalu Tsunade Senju, dia adalah salah satu dari legenda Sannin, dan dia juga merupakan orang yang merawat mu dan membiayai pengobatan mu di Rumah sakit "

" Begitu, tidak kusangka masih ada orang yang mau menyayangi aku. Padahal aku adalah seorang aib dari kelurga Namikaze "

" **Kau benar, dan juga mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi seorang aib keluarga Namikaze. Namun saat ini kau merupakan seorang anak yang akan menjadi seorang pahlawan** " ucap Kurama

" Kau jangan memuji ku. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang pahlawan. Sementara aku hanya memiliki sedikit aliran Chakra "

" Itu dulu Naruto. Aku sudah membukakan segel yang mengunci aliran Chakra mu "

" Jadi maksudnya ? "

" Ya sekarang kau sudah memiliki sistem aliran Chakra mu yang baru, dan alasan aku menyegel Chakra mu karena pada saat ku lahir, kau memiliki Chakra yang cukup banyak sehingga aku harus menyegel 90% Chakra mu " ucap Rikudo

" Tidak apa kok jiji. Aku tau kau pasti melakukan nya demi kebaikan ku. Jadi aku mengerti perasaan mu "

" Terima kasih "

" Tentu saja, dan jiji apa aku sudah boleh kembali lagi ke dunia ku ? "

" Tentu, dan kau mulai saat ini kau harus rajin untuk berlatih "

" Tentu saja jiji. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu Ja Nee Rikudo-jiji dan Kurama " ucap Naruto

Seketika seluruh tubuh Naruto menghilang dari alam bawah sadar nya.

" **Kau tidak memberitahunya tentang siapa Reinkarnasi nya ? "**

" Tidak, aku akan memberi tahu kepada nya, disaat waktu yang tepat " ucap Rikudo

Rikudo pun juga menghilangkan dari alam bawah sadar Naruto. Sementara itu, Kurama yang saat ini yang ditinggalkan sendirian hanya dapat termenung.

" Lebih baik aku tidur saja " ucap Kurama

Kurama mulai merebahkan diri nya di permukaan air di alam bawah sadar Naruto, dan tanpa menunggu lama Kurama akhirnya tertidur.

 **° Minscipe Off °**

Saat ini, terlihat Naruto yang sudah sadarkan diri dari pingsan nya selama satu tahun, dan saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dari acara tidur panjangnya. Ketika Naruto berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna, tiba tiba pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka.

Ketika pintu ruang inap Naruto terbuka. Terlihat lah seorang perempuan yang terlihat masih muda, namun kenyataannya lain. Perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan diikat di kedua sisi wajah nya, mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang Dokter, namun kelihatan nya pakaian dokter tersebut terlihat sangat sesak untuk menampung dada nya yang begitu besar.

" Eh " ucap Naruto

Tidak ada bedanya nya reaksi yang diberikan oleh dokter tersebut kapada Naruto.

" Kau ..kau sudah sadar Naruto ? " tanya Dokter tersebut.

" Tentu saja, apa kau tidak lihat "

" oh maaf, hanya saja aku terkejut bahwa kau sudah sadar, padahal seharusnya kau masih belum sadarkan diri akibat dari otak mu yang sudah rusak "

" Otak ku sudah rusak. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa apa ? " tanya Naruto

" Entahlah, sebaiknya kau berbaring lagi. Aku akan memeriksa otak mu "

" Baiklah "

Naruto pun menuruti perkataan dokter tersebut, dokter tersebut pun memeriksa bagian pada kepala Naruto. Dan alangkah terkejutnya nya bahwa dia sudah tidak merasakan adanya luka di otak Naruto

" Kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Dokter tersebut

" Tentu, memangnya ada apa ? "

" Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah tidak menemukan luka pada otak mu ? "

" Kalau begitu bagus bukan. Jadi sekarang apa aku sudah boleh pulang ? " tanya Naruto

" Tentu saja , tapi kau ingin pulang kemana ? " tanya Dokter tersebut

" Tentu saja ke apartemen ku "

" Seperti kau tidak bisa lagi kesana, sebab apartemen tempat kau tinggalkan dulu sudah di hancurkan oleh Hokage "

" Begitu, ku rasa aku akan tinggal di pinggir jalan " ucap lesu Naruto.

" Kau tidak usah khawatir, mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal bersama ku Naruto "

" Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama orang yang belum aku kenal " ucap Naruto

" Benarkah, tapi aku benar benar berharap kau mau tinggal bersama dengan ku Naruto "

" Maaf aku tidak bisa "

" Benarkah, tapi bagaiman sebagai gantinya kau tinggalkan di rumah ku. Kau akan aku ajari beberapa Ninjutsu, bagaimana ? "

Seketika mata Naruto berbinar binar, jika dia tinggal bersama dokter ini mungkin dia akan menjadi hebat.

" Baiklah aku terima, mohon bantuannya sensei " ucap Naruto.

Seketika dokter tersebut swedrop akibat dari ulah Naruto, hanya dengan menawarkan akan mengajarkan nya dia akan langsung menurut.

" Naik sekarang kau berkemas lah. Kita akan segera pulang "

" Haiii "

Naruto pun mulai bersiap siap untuk segera berangkat menuju tempat tinggal baru nya. Meski saat ini Naruto sedang bersemangat, namun dia melupakan sesuatu. Bahwa selama dia dirawat di sini dia tidak membawa satu helai pun pakaian.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang cukup elit, yaitu kompleks perumahan klan Senju, dan saat ini Naruto harus bersyukur sebab dia masih memiliki satu helai pakaian, dan ternyata pakaian tersebut merupakan pakaian terakhir yang digunakan oleh Naruto, sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit.

" Maaf sensei, apa... "

Tiba tiba perkataan Naruto di potong oleh dokter yang merawat Naruto sekaligus sensei baru nya Naruto.

" Jangan panggil aku sensei ketika kita sedang tidak latihan, dan mulai saat ini kau harus memanggil ku Nee-san. Bagaimana ?"

" Nee-san, hm. Memangnya Nama Nee-san siapa ? " tanya Naruto

" Nama Nee-san adalah Tsunade Senju. Satu satu nya yang merupakan yang tersisa dari klan Senju. " ucap Tsunade

" Begitu. Mohon kerja sama nya Oba-san " ucap Naruto

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah perempatan di kepala Tsunade.

" Jangan panggil aku Oba-san, panggilan aku Nee-san mengerti "

" Tidak, kau tidak pantas di panggil Nee-san, kau lebih pantas nya dipanggil Oba-san hahahah " ucap Naruto sambil berlari menjauh dari Tsunade.

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto lari, mulai mengejar Naruto. Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari sana sudah terlihat sosok Anbu yang mengenakan pakaian khas Anbu, namun dia menggunakan sebuah topeng yang polos.

 **Skip..in the morning of the Konoha**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, yang saat ini tertidur dengan pulas. Sementara itu, sang penghuni rumah sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk penghuni rumah baru tersebut.

Tiba tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam polos. Serta menggendong seekor babi.

" Tsunade-sama kau sedang apa ? " tanya perempuan tersebut.

" Ah...Shizune kau sudah bangun ? "

" Ya Tsunade-sama. Kau sedang apa Tsunade-sama ? " tanya Shizune

" Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto ? "

" Hm begitu, biar aku bantu "

" Tentu "

Shizune pun membantu Tsunade untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka, ketika sarapan pagi untuk mereka sudah selesai, mereka pun menyajikan sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan.

" Hoooam. Ohayou Oba-san, Ohayou Nee-san ? " sapa Naruto

" Ohayou Naruto/Kun "

" Naruto ayo kemari, kita sarapan pagi bersama ? "

" Hai "

Naruto pun pergi menuju kursi yang kosong di dekat Shizune.

" Oba-san hari ini kita latihan apa ? " tanya Naruto

" Hari ini kita latih Chakra control " ucap Tsunade

" kenapa harus Chakra control. Kenapa tidak langsung ke Ninjutsu ? "tanya Naruto

" Itu karena Chakra control sangat perlu. Jika Chakra control mu sudah sempurna maka saat kau menggunakan Ninjutsu kau tidak akan cepat kehabisan Chakra "

" Ohh begitu "

" Ya. Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa melatih mu "

" Ehhh, kenapa kau kan sudah janji "

" Aku tau, tapi saat ini di rumah sakit ada seorang pasien yang harus aku operasi jadi aku tidak bisa. Tapi jangan khawatir Shizune akan menggantikan aku sebagai sensei untuk hari ini "

" Begitu, baiklah "

Naruto pun melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi nya dengan keadaan sunyi. Setelah selesai dengan acara makan pagi nya, Naruto pun pergi menuju ke Training Ground di belakang halaman rumah Tsunade.

" _**Naruto sebelum kau melaku latihan, sebaiknya kau melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu ? "**_ ucap Kurama

" Baik Kurama "

Naruto pun melakukan pemanasan dimulai dari melakukan push up, shit-up, dan berlari mengelilingi halaman Training Ground sebanyak sepuluh kali.

" Naruto-kun " teriak Shizune

" Ya "

Naruto pun menyudahi pemanasan nya dan mulai berlari mendekati Shizune.

" Ada apa Nee-san ? " tanya Naruto

" Apa kau sudah siap ? "

" Tentu saja "

" Baiklah sekarang coba kau panjang pohon itu " ucap Shizune

Naruto pun pergi mendekati pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Shizune, dan di belakang Naruto sudah berdiri Shizune sambil memegang sebuah kunai.

" Naruto-kun, sekarang kau panjang pohon ini menggunakan kaki mu. Cara nya kau harus mengalirkan Chakra mu ke kedua kaki mu. Tapi kau jangan mengalir terlalu banyak Chakra ke kedua kaki mu, itu akan mengakibatkan pohon tempat pijakan mu akan pecah, dan juga jangan mengalir kan terlalu sedikit, itu akan menyebabkan kau terjatuh " ucap Shizune

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau alirkan Chakra mu secukupnya ke kedua kaki mu. Apa kau mengerti ? "

" Mengerti ? "

" Bagus, sekarang kau panjat pohon ini, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menandai sampai mana kau bisa menaiki pohon ini menggunakan kunai ini "

" Hai "

Naruto pun mengambil kunai yang si berikan oleh Shizune, Naruto pun berdiri di depan pohon yang akan dia panjat. Naruto pun meletakan kaki kanannya di batang pohon tersebut, dan pada kaki kanan Naruto terlihat sebuah cahaya yang berwarna biru.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun meletakan kaki kirinya batang pohon tersebut, dan terlihat hasil yang di capai Naruto sangat memusnahkan. Dia berhasil berdiri di batang pohon tersebut.

" Bagus, sekarang kau langkah kan kaki mu secara perlahan lahan "

Naruto pun menuruti setiap intruksi yang diberikan oleh Shizune. Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai di pertengahan pohon yang dia panjat. Naruto yang merasa bahwa dia berhasil sampai do pertengkaran pohon tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

" _**Lumayan untuk pemula, dan sekarang coba kau berlari menaiki pohon ini "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Baik, dan jika aku berhasil. Aku ingin kau mengajarkan kepada ku sebuah Jutsu, bagaimana ? "_

" _**Baik siapa takut "**_

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama mulai semangat. Naruto pun mulai berjalan secara perlahan lahan, setelah itu tiba tiba Naruto berlari di pohon tersebut.

Shizune yang melihat kejadian dimana Naruto dapat berlari di pohon tersebut sangat terkejut. Pertama dia terkejut pasal Naruto belum jatuh dari pohon, dan kedua dia terkejut saat Naruto dapat berlari di atas permukaan pohon tersebut.

" _Bagaimana Kurama, sesuai janjimu ? "_ ucap Naruto

" _**hah...baiklah "**_

Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di puncak pohon tersebut, dia dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di atas pohon tersebut.

 **Three days letter**

Tiga hari pun telah berlalu, Naruto yang dulu nya seorang aib yang hanya memiliki sedikit aliran Chakra, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang anak yang sangat jenius. Selama tiga hari dia sudah menyempurnakan control Chakra nya. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Naruto berhasil menguasai seluruh isi gulungan Taijutsu klan Senju.

Sementara itu, kecepatan yang berhasil di capai Naruto adalah kecepatan yang setara dengan high-Chunin, dan sekarang Naruto akan mempelajari pelajaran yang paling di nanti selama ini yaitu Ninjutsu.

Terlihat di sebuah lapangan training ground, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri tegap meski sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasakan lelah, namun dia tetap bersikeras akan mengikuti pelajaran terakhir yang akan di ajarkan oleh Tsunade, karena besok Tsunade akan pergi meninggalkan desa, dan akan kembali melanjutkan pengembaraan nya yang tertunda.

" Naruto mungkin hari ini kau akan belajar dengan ku. Jadi untuk terakhir kali nya aku akan mengajarkan mu tentang Ninjutsu, meskipun itu bukan bidang ku, namun aku akan tetap mengajarkan nya, dan aku ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kau memahami tentang Ninjutsu "

" Hai, aku akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang akan kau berikan kepada ku Sensei " ucap Naruto

" Bagus, sekarang coba kau sebutkan ada berapa jenis perubahan Chakra ? " tanya Tsunade

" Lima "

" Bagus, sekarang kau sebutkan apa apa saja yang termasuk jenis perubahan Chakra, dan jelaskan satu persatu ? "

" Baik. Perubahan Chakra yang pertama adalah **Katon** , Katon merupakan salah satu Ninjutsu yang menggunakan elemen dasar yaitu api. Lalu adalah **Suiton,** Suiton merupakan salah satu Ninjutsu yang menggunakan elemen dasar yaitu air, lalu yang ketiga **Doton** , Doton merupakan sebuah Ninjutsu yang dimana menggunakan elemen dasar yaitu tanah, lalu yang keempat adalah **Fuuton** , Fuuton merupakan salah satu dari Ninjutsu yang menggunakan elemen dasar yaitu Angin, dan yang terakhir adalah **Raiton** , Raiton merupakan salah satu dari Ninjutsu yang menggunakan elemen dasar yaitu petir "

"Bagus pemahaman mu sangat baik, dan sekarang ayo kita cari tau apa jenis perubahan Chakra mu Naruto ? "

" Hai "

Tsunade pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, dan pada di tengah kertas tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan Chakra.

" Sekarang kau salurkan Chakra mu kemari. Jika kertas ini terbakar maka elemen dasar mu Katon, jika kertas ini basah maka elemen dasar mu Suiton, jika kertas ini melebur maka elemen dasar mu Doton, jika mengkerut Raiton, dan jika terbelah Fuuton. Sekarang coba kau aliran Chakra mu ke kertas tersebut " ucap Tsunade

" Baik "

Naruto pun meletakan tangan kanannya di kertas tersebut, tiba tiba kertas tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, pada belahan pertama terlihat kertas nya basah, lalu do kertas kedua terlihat kertas nya yang mengkerut.

" Tidak ku sangka kau memiliki tiga elemen dasar "

" Terima kasih Sensei "

" Sama sama, dan sekarang kai bacalah gulungan Suiton ini. Itu merupakan catatan milik kakek ku tentang beberapa Ninjutsu. Dan kau harus bisa belajar dan menguasai seluruh isi di catatan tersebut "

"Baik aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan seluruh Jutsu yang berada di dalam buku ini ? "

" Bagus dan mulai besok kau sudah boleh masuk sekolah "

" Hai "

.

 **Bersambung**

Haloo minna, gimana fic nya, author sudah berusaha untuk menceritakan tentang perjalan hidup Naruto, dan pada chapter berikutnya kita akan melihat bagaimana proses belajar nya Naruto, dan bagaimana sifat Naruto terhadap keluarga nya.

Sekian dulu saya **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log out.

Profil Naruto

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 8 th

Elemen dasar : Fuuton, Suiton, dan Raiton

Senjata : ( Masih belum terpikir kan )

Julukan: ( bisa di kasih saran )


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **.**

* * *

Pengalaman. merupakan segalanya, begitu pula untuk para Shinobi. Mereka harus memiliki pengalaman untuk menjadi semakin kuat, semakin banya pengalaman yang dimiliki oleh mereka maka semakin kuat lah mereka.

Begitu pula yang sedang terjadi pada seorang anak laki laki tersebut, anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta memiliki mata yang sangat indah yang berwarna blue-safir. Anak tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat gelap, anak tersebut mengenakan sebuah jaket tipis berlengan pendek yang berwarna hitam, menggunakan celana hitam pendek, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Anak laki laki tersebut adalah Naruto, anak yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Begitu pemikiran Naruto, dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua semenjak dia berumur 5 tahun. Menurut nya kedua orang tua nya sudah meninggalkan akibat kedua orang tua nya terbunuh, dan sekarang dia hanyalah anak yang tinggal sebatang kara tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa nama keluarga.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang bernama Akademi, dimana tempat tersebut tempat dimana anak anak pergi untuk menuntut ilmu. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruto pergi menuju ke Akademi karena dia ingin menepati janjinya kepada seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk nya.

Orang yang sangat berarti untuk Naruto adalah Tsunade Senju. Dia merupakan salah satu orang yang berarti untuk Naruto. Meski dia hanya sebentar bersama dengan Tsunade, namun dia merasa sudah sangat lama bersama Tsunade yang merupakan sosok yang paling Naruto kagumi. Meski Tsunade merupakan satu satu nya yang tersisa dari clan Senju, namun dia tetap menjalankan hidupnya seperti orang biasa, dan Naruto pun ingin mengikuti jalan hidup Tsunade.

Meski dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, dia akan menjalani hidup nya dengan normal, dan dia akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia bisa melakukan nya sendiri. Selama di perjalanan Naruto menuju Akademi, dia sering mendapat sapaan dari para penduduk.

 **Akademi Konoha**

Sekarang ini Naruto sudah sampai di tempat tujuan nya, yaitu Akademi Ninja. Naruto pun melangkah kan kaki nya ke dalam Akademi tersebut. Meski hanya satu kali Naruto berda di Akademi. Namun dia masih hapal dimana posisi kelas nya.

Namun Naruto bukan pergi menuju kelas nya, melainkan dia menuju ke ruangan guru. Di depan ruangan Guru Naruto dapat melihat seorang Guru yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Dia adalah Umino Iruka, sensei yang bertugas mengajar di kelas Naruto. Naruto pun pergi menghampiri sang Sensei.

" Ohayou Iruka-sensei " ucap Naruto kepada sang Sensei.

Meskipun Naruto menyapa Iruka dengan tampang datar nya, namun dia tetap membungkuk kan badan nya sampai sang Sensei membalas sapaan nya.

" Ohayou, ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " tanya Iruka

Naruto yang mendengar Iruka membalas sapaan nya menegakkan badan nya, dan berdiri lurus di depan sang Sensei.

" Apa sensei lupa dengan ku ? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar nya.

Iruka yang mendengar ucapan dari murid nya pun merasa bingung.

" Maaf aku tidak ingat kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu ? "

" Naruto " ucap singkat Naruto.

Iruka pun mengecek absen kelas nya, dan seketika dia terkejut ketika menemukan absen Naruto.

" Kau Uzumaki Naruto ? "

" Hn " ucap Naruto

Iruka pun terkejut atas jawaban Naruto, namun dia tidak bisa memarahi Naruto. Karena dia sudah mendengar cerita dari para penduduk tentang Naruto dipukul oleh Kushina, dan sebagai Sensei sekaligus orang yang sudah pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama meski berbeda cerita.

Naruto yang masih memiliki orang tua namun orang tua nya membuang nya karena hanya memiliki sedikit aliran Chakra, sementara Iruka, dia kehilangan orang tua nya pada saat insiden mengamuk nya Kyuubi di Konoha. Jadi Iruka sangat mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh Naruto.

" Hah..kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke kelas " ucap Iruka sambil menghela nafas.

" Hn "

Hanya dua huruf tersebut yang bisa dikatakan oleh Naruto. Iruka pun mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kelas yang akan dia ajarkan, sementara Naruto mengikuti Iruka dari belakang. Selama di perjalan menuju kelas tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar di lorong tersebut.

Ketika merek sudah sampai di depan kelas yang akan dimasuki Naruto, dapat terdengar suara teriakan dan keributan dari para siswa di dalam kelas tersebut.

" Kau tunggu disini, jika aku sudah meberikan kode untuk masuk, kau baru masuk. Kau baru masuk, kau mengerti Naruto ? " tanya Iruka

" Hn " begitulah ucap Naruto.

Iruka pun membuka pintu masuk kedalam kelas, dan Iruka pun melangkah kaki nya masuk kedalam kelas tersebut, namun pintu masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut tidak ditutup.

Para murid yang melihat sang Sensei yang sudah datang, mulai berlari menuju tempat duduk masing masing.

" Baiklah anak anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman lama kita yang sudah tidak lama masuk " ucap Iruka.

Para murid yang mendengar perkataan sensei nya merasa bingung, dan juga terlihat beberapa murid yang duduk di barisan belakang terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Dimulai dari seorang anak yang mengenakan pakaian yang tutup dari tubuh hingga leher, bahkan mulut nya saja tertutup, celana berwarna cokelat, mengenakan kaca mata hitam, serta memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat. Dialah pewaris dari clan Aburame, Aburame Shino. Lalu yang kedua adalah seorang anak yang memiliki rambut raven berwarna hitam, mata onyx, serta mengenakan pakaian berwarna cokelat celana berwarna putih, dia adalah anak dari pemimpin Uchiha Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang terakhir adalah seorang anak yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti nanas yang berwarna hitam, mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam, serta mengenakan pakaian luar berwarna hijau, mengenakan celana cokelat pendek, dia merupakan pewaris dari clan Nara , Nara Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga memasang ekspresi yang berbeda beda. Terlihat Shino yang sedang berusaha untuk berfikir meski ekspresi di tutupi oleh pakaiannya. Lalu terlihat Shikamaru yang memasang ekspresi malas nya, namun dibalik ekspresi malas nya tersebut dapat, Terlihat bahwa dia sedang berpikir siapa yang dimaksud sensei nya. Sementara itu, terlihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis, karena dia sudah mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud sensei nya.

" Masuklah " ucap Iruka

Dan dari arah pintu masuk lah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta bola mata yang berwarna blue-safir, mengenakan jaket hitam tipis yang berlengan pendek, celana hitam selutut, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

" Ti...tidak mungki " ucap seorang anak laki laki yang mirip dengan Naruto, namun yang membedakan nya hanya lah rambut dan bola mata. Anak laki laki tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna merah serta bola mata berwarna violet, dialah anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Menma.

Menma benar benar terkejut atas kemunculan nya, menurut Tou-chan nya. Naruto seharusnya sudah mati, otak nya seharusnya hancur akibat dari pukulan Ka-chan nya, namum kenapa dia masih terlihat sehat sehat saja.

Sementara itu, terlihat ekspresi dari Shino dan Shikamaru sangat terkejut, sebab mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah mati, namun sekarang Naruto dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

Bukan rahasia lagi, berita mengenai Naruto mendapatkan pukulan dari Kushina sudah menyebarkan luas, bukan hanya penduduk dalam desa saja yang tau. Namun penduduk luar desa pun mengetahui nya.

Naruto yang diperhatikan oleh para siswa di kelas tersebut merasa risih. Naruto pun memberikan tatapan dinginnya kepada para siswa disana. Para siswa yang melihat pandangan Naruto hanya dapat mengeluarkan keringat dingin, bahkan Menma yang melihat tatapan Naruto, merasa apa yang nama nya ketakutan. Sementara para siswi yang melihat tatapan Naruto hanya dapat bersemu merah pada wajah mereka.

Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru mereka bertiga hanya dapat memperlihatkan senyuman tipis mereka ketika melihat tatapan Naruto.

" Sensei apa aku boleh duduk ? " ucap Naruto

" Tentu, silahka kau pilih dimana ... "

" Aku di sebelah kiri paling belakang " ucap datar Naruto.

"Baiklah "

Naruto pun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju tempat duduk dia dulu. Naruto pun sampai di tempat duduk nya dulu.

" Baiklah anak anak hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Taijutsu " ucap Iruka

Iruka pun mulai menerangkan pelajaran tentang Taijutsu. Terlihat para murid di kelas tersebut tidak memperhatikan apa yang di terangkan oleh Iruka.

 **Skip**

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Para murid yang berada di Akademi saat ini sudah pulang menuju rumah mereka, namun ada beberapa murid yang tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Melainkan pergi menuju taman untuk bermain.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, saat ini terlihat Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan nya menuju ke tempat latihannya. Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, terlihat dua orang anak laki laki yang sedang mengikuti Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Mereka berencana untuk membuntuti Naruto, namun dikarenakan mereka yang masih akademi tentu saja masih memperlihatkan celah di setiap tempat persembunyian nya.

 **Kreeetek**

Tiba tiba Sasuke menginjak sebuah ranting, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

" Siapa itu ? " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun memasang kuda kuda Taijutsu yang berhasil dia kuasai.

" _**Naruto, mereka ada di balik semak semak dekat batu itu "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Begitu, baiklah "_

 **Wush**

Naruto pun melesat menuju sebuah semak semak yang berada di dekat batu.

 **Kagemane no jutsu**

Seketika gerakan Naruto berhenti, Naruto yang mengenal nama Jutsu tersebut mulai naikkan tekanan Chakra nya pada kedua kaki nya.

 **Bruugh**

Tanah tempat pijakan Naruto pun retak, dan akibat dari retak tersebut Naruto berhasil melepaskan Jutsu pengikat bayangan tersebut. Meskipun Naruto berhasil melepaskan Jutsu kagemane tersebut, tiba tiba muncul sebuah bola api yang seukuran dengan tubuh manusia.

 **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**

Bola api tersebut melesat dengan cepat nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Sebelum bola api tersebut mengenai Naruto, Naruto sudah melakukan Shunshin ke sebuah tempat. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun terkejut, sebab mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

" Shikamaru kau tau dia pergi kemana ? " tanya Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

" Tidak "

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang mencari keberadaan Naruto dari balik semak semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

 **Wush**

Tiba tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

" Mencari ku ? " ucap Naruto

Seketika Shikamaru melompat kebelakang demi keselamatan nya, sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah menemukan keberadaan Naruto, mulai melesat dengan kecepatan seorang Genin.

 **Tap**

Sasuke pun mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke arah perut Naruto, dengan keterkejutan nya Naruto menangkap kaki kanan Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangan nya, dan sekali lagi Sasuke mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Naruto, Naruto yang melihat kaki kiri Sasuke yang mengarahkan kepada nya, mulai melepaskan kedua tangan nya yang memegang kaki kanan Sasuke.

 **Tap**

Naruto pun berhasil menahan kaki kiri nya, Sasuke yang merasakan kaki kanannya sudah bebas, mulai mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke dagu Naruto, dan dengan sigap nya Naruto melepaskan kaki kiri Sasuke dan melompat mundur. tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Sasuke pun kembali melesat menuju Naruto, dan mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke dagu Naruto.

 **Buagh**

Tanpa persiapan apapun, Sasuke berhasil menyerang mengenai Naruto tepat di dagu nya. Meski serangan tersebut masih lemah, namun dia harus akui bahwa tendangan ke dagu benar benar menyakitkan. Naruto pun terpental ke belakang akibat tendangan ke dagu nya.

Tidak ingin kalah, Naruto pun membalas serangan Sasuke secara beruntun. Ditambah dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan High-Chunin.

Serangan pertama adalah sebuah serangan yang ke arah kepala Sasuke.

 **Buagh**

Sasuke pun terkena serangan Naruto, tidak sampai di situ. Naruto pun mengarahkan tendangan ke perut Sasuke.

 **Buagh**

Sasuke pun terpental kebelakang, tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto. Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan Jutsu khas clan nya.

 **Kagemane no Jutsu**

 **Tap**

Shikamaru pun berhasil menangkap bayangan Naruto, Naruto pun tidak bisa bergerak akibat bayangan nya yang tertangkap.

Sementara itu, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak di sebuah pohon dekat pintu masuk hutan kematian. Sasuke pun berusaha untuk berdiri, ketika Sasuke sudah berhasil berdiri. Sasuke pun melakukan handseal.

 **Katon : Endan**

Sebuah peluru api melesat menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melihat peluru api tersebut yang melesat ke arahnya mulai pasrah.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah tembok tanah di depan Naruto. Sasuke pun terkejut akibat muncul nya tembok tanah yang muncul secara mendadak. Tiba tiba muncul seorang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos yang datang dari dalam tanah.

Shikamaru yang melihat kemunculan Anbu tersebut mulai melepaskan Jutsu nya yang mengikat Naruto. Naruto yang merasa bahwa Jutsu yang mengikat nya sudah menghilang, mulai melakukan handseal.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Dengan mengucapkan sekecil mungkin, Naruto pun menghilang dari tempat pertarungan nya dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Anbu yang melihat Naruto menghilang dari tempat tersebut terkejut, namun ekspresi nya dapat ditutup oleh topeng nya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ? " tanya Anbu tersebut.

" Bukan urusan mu/ Mendokusai " ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan nya tersebut. Sementara Anbu yang melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun tidak memperdulikan nya. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya Anbu tersebut melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menjauh, Anbu tersebut mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Lebih baik kalian tidak membuat masalah, namun jika kalian ingin membunuh nya tidak masalah. Namun kalian harus menghilangkan jejak nya " ucap Anbu tersebut.

Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos tersebut pun terbenam ke dalam tanah, dan tubuh Anbu tersebut pun menghilangkan sepenuhnya yang tertelan bumi.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun terkejut atas ucapan dari Anbu tersebut.

* * *

 **Training Ground Senju Clan**

Terlihat di sebuah training ground, seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta memiliki sepasang mata berwarna blue-safir, mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam, celana selutut berwarna hitam, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto baru saja melarikan diri dari tempat pertarungan nya bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kenapa Naruto melawan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Bukan karena sebab apa pun. Namun dia ingin mengetes sejauh mana kemampuan nya jika dia benar benar bertarung di pertarungan sesungguhnya.

Dan Naruto mengetahui, bahwa dia masih belum sanggup untuk melawan Ninja yang berada di atas nya. Melawan Sasuke dan Shikamaru saja dia harus mengeluarkan 50% Chakra nya. Meskipun Chakra control Naruto sudah perfect, namun tetap saja dia masih kurang berpengalaman.

" _Hah...tidak kusangka melawan mereka berdua aku harus mengeluarkan 50% Chakra ku "_ ucap Naruto

" _**Kau masih kurang pengalaman, dan juga sebagai kau mulai belajar Ninjutsu "**_

" _Aku mengerti, namun bagaimana aku latihan. Di hutan kematian tidak mungkin aku kesana, pasti Anbu tadi sudah melaporkan ke Hokage "_ ucap Naruto kepada Kurama

" _**Tidak dia tidak akan melaporkan nya karena dia adalah Anbu Root, Anbu yang berda di bawah kepemimpinan Danzo "**_

" _Danzo, siapa dia "_

" _**Dia merupakan penasehat desa, dan dia merupakan salah satu dari orang orang yang sudah pernah merasakan perang Shinobi ke 2 dan ke 3 "**_

" _Begitu, jadi tidak masalah jika aku pergi ke hutan kematian ? "_

" _**Tentu "**_

Naruto pun melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kediaman Senju.

" _**Kau mau kemana ? "**_ tanya Kurama.

" Ke perpustakaan Senju. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa gulungan untuk aku pelajari "

Naruto pun terus melangkah kan kaki nya menuju ke perpustakaan Senju tersebut. Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di perpustakaan Senju tersebut, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Boft….Boft...Boft….Boft

Naruto pun menciptakan 4 Bunshin di perpustakaan tersebut.

" Kalian sudah tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan ? " tanya Naruto

" Hai " balas para Bunshin Naruto.

Keempat Bunshin Naruto pun berpencar ke setiap penjuru perpustakaan. Sementara itu, Naruto pun pergi melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di perpustakaan tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya nya Naruto, bahwa di ruangan tersebut terdapat bermacam macam gulungan. Namun pada ruangan tersebut terlihat sebuah simbol clan seperti pusaran air.

" _Uzumaki "_ pikir Naruto

Naruto pun mulai menyusuri setiap sudut yang berada si ruangan tersebut. Naruto pun sampai di tengah ruangan tersebut. Pada ruang tengah tersebut terlihat sebuah meja persegi yang tidak begitu besar, namun cukup untuk dua orang. Dan di atas meja persegi tersebut terlihat sebuah buku.

 _' Rahasia Clan Uzumaki '_

Itulah judul dari buku tersebut, buku tersebut memiliki ukuran buku normal nya namun pada pinggiran buku tersebut, terdapat sebuah lambang clan Uzumaki. Naruto pun membuka buku tersebut, bukan nya terbuka, namun pada buku tersebut muncul sebuah api berwarna putih. tiba tiba api putih tersebut menghilang dari buku tersebut, dan pada lambang clan Uzumaki tersebut muncul sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan ' Segel '

" Segel, jadi buku ini sangat penting ya " ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Naruto yang sudah di ajari oleh Tsunade tentang cara membuka segel. Mulai menggigit ibu jari nya, dari ibu jari nya tersebut keluar darah. Naruto pun mengoleskan darah yang berada di ibu jari nya ke lambang clan Uzumaki .

Tiba tiba lambang clan Uzumaki tersebut berputar, dan dengan sendirinya buku tersebut. Pada halaman pertama buku tersebut terlihat sebuah tulisan.

 _' Aku Uzumaki Mito, mengucapkan selamat sekaligus terima kasih karena kau sudah menemukan buku yang sangat berarti untuk ku dan para clan ku. Dan jika kau menemukan buku ini pasti aku sudah tiada. Namun aku ingin meminta tolong kepada mu, untuk menjaga buku ini. Di dalam buku ini terdapat berbagai macan rahasia dan jutsu rahasia milik clan Uzumaki. Aku berharap bahwa kau dapat menguasai Jutsu jutsu ini, Meskipun bukan Jutsu yang kuat. Namun Jutsu ini merupakan Jutsu turun temurun dari leluhur Uzumaki. Meskipun ini bersifat memaksa namun aku berharap kau mau mempelajari nya '_

 _'_ _ **Uzumaki Mito '**_

Begitu lah kata pengantar dari sang penulis Uzumaki Mito. Naruto yang melihat buku tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum.

" Tentu Mito-sama. Aku akan menguasai jutsu ini " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mengambil buku tersebut, dan mulai melangkah kan menuju ke pintu keluar. Setibanya Naruto sampai di pintu keluar, terlihat para Bunshin Naruto yang membawa berbagai macan gulungan.

" Bagus, sekarang kita pergi ke hutan kematian " ucap Naruto

Naruto dan para Bunshin nya pun mulai merapal handseal.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

.

Naruto pun sampai di dalam hutan kematian, sesampainya Naruto di hutan kematian, kembali lagi Naruto menciptakan Bunshin.

 **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Seketika tercipta seribu duplikat Naruto.

" Sekarang kalian baca gulungan yang aku bawa, dan langsung praktek kan "

" Baik Bos "

Para Bunshin pun mulai membaca gulungan yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Setelah selesai membaca, para Bunshin Naruto pun mulai berpencar ke segala arah. Sementara Naruto yang asli sedang berusaha untuk membuat kaligrafi untuk formula Fuinjutsu.

Karena menurut Keterangan buku milik Nindaine Hokage, bahwa Fuinjutsu, merupakan jutsu original milik clan Uzumaki.

.

Tidak terasah hari pun telah berganti, Naruto sudah berlatih kurang lebih dari enam jam, dan selama enam jam tersebut. Naruto berhasil menguasai Jutsu Suiton rang A. , Fuuton rang B , Raiton rang A. Lalu pada Fuinjutsu, Naruto berhasil masuk ke tahap penciptaan.

" Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mulai pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian, namun tiba tiba muncul lima orang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos, pada bagian kening Anbu tersebut terlihat sebuah kanji yang bertuliskan Ne.

" _Jadi mereka Anbu suruhan Danzo "_ ucap Naruto

" _**Ya, namun yang membedakan mereka dengan Anbu yang normal biasanya adalah topeng dan sifat mereka "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Kalau topeng nya aku tau, namun sifat mereka. Apa maksud mu "_

" _**Mereka memiliki moto yaitu pantang kembali sebelum misi berhasil, dan mereka juga tidak memiliki emosi, jadi sekeras apapun kau berusaha memancing emosi nya, mereka tidak akan terpengaruh "**_

" _Begitu, jadi mereka akan menyelesaikan misi mereka "_

" _**Ya, dan kau sebaiknya hati hati "**_

" _Baik "_

Pembicaraan Naruto dan Kurama pun berakhir. Terlihat kelima Anbu tersebut mengelilingi Naruto.

" Ada apa kalian menemui ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Kami diperintahkan untuk membawa mu ke tempat Danzo-sama "

" Hm begitu, kalau aku menolak bagaimana ? "

" Kami akan membawa mu secara paksa " ucap Anbu tersebut.

" Begitu. Kalau begitu aku pilih...menolak nya " ucap Naruto

Para Anbu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, mulai memasang posisi siaga. Naruto yang melihat para Anbu tersebut yang bersiaga, juga ikut memasang kuda kuda Taijutsu nya.

 **Wush**

Salah dari Anbu tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto, Anbu tersebut mengambil tanto nya dan mengarahkan tanto nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Traaang**

Dengan sigap nya Naruto menangkis tanto tersebut menggunakan kunai pemberian Tsunade. Para Anbu yang melihat Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan rekan mereka, mulai melesat menuju ke arah Naruto.

" _**Naruto buat Bunshin mu sekarang "**_ ucap Kurama

Naruto pun melompat mundur, namun tanpa di sangka. Seorang Anbu muncul di belakang Naruto, dan Anbu tersebut mulai merapal handseal.

 **Katon : Hosenka no jutsu**

Dan dari mulut Anbu tersebut keluarlah lima ekor burung phoenix yang terbuat dari api. Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut melesat ke arah nya, mulai merapal handseal.

 **Suiton :Suijinheki**

Dari mulut Naruto keluarkan air dalam jumlah yang besar, dan air air tersebut membentuk sebuah dinding air.

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadi ledakan akibat benturan dari dua jutsu tersebut. Akibat dari benturan Jutsu tersebut, wilayah di sekitar tempat tersebut berkabut. Ketika kabut yang menyelubungi tempat tersebut menghilang, terlihat lah tempat pertarungan tersebut di digenangi oleh air.

Tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto mulai melakukan handseal. Setelah melakukan handseal, Naruto pun menghentak kan kedua tangan nya ke permukaan tanah yang basah tersebut.

 **Suiton : Suishoha**

Tiba tiba air yang tersebar di daerah tersebut mulai menyatu, dan air tersebut mulai membentuk gelombang air yang tidak begitu besar.

Para Anbu yang melihat gelombang air tersebut melesat ke arah mereka, mulai merapal segel secara bersamaan.

 **Katon : Gōka Mekkakyuu**

Dan kelima Anbu tersebut mulai menembakan bola api mereka yang berukuran sangat besar. Jutsu tersebut merupakan Jutsu rang S, jadi bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki control Chakra yang perfect maka mereka akan kehabisan Chakra dalam sekejap.

" _**Naruto buat Bunshin mu sekarang "**_ teriak Kurama di alam bawah sadar.

" Iya "

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Boft

Seketika tercipta lah sebuah klon di samping Naruto. klon tersebut terlihat sedang menutup mata, ketika mata klon Naruto terbuka, terlihat lah mata nya yang sudah berubah dari blue-safir sampai ke merah darah, memiliki garis vertikal pada mata nya.

Naruto yang melihat Bunshin nya yang terlihat aneh mulai mendekat Bunshin tersebut, tanpa peringatan Bunshin Naruto tiba tiba melakukan handseal, dan dari arah mulut nya keluar lah semburan api yang begitu besar.

 **Katon : Gōka Messhitsu**

Para Anbu yang melihat ombak api tersebut yang mendekat ke arah mereka, mulai merapal handseal.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Tercipta lima lapis tembok tanah yang melindungi mereka, namun di karena kan ombak nya yang terlalu besar, dan api tersebut dapat melewati tembok tanah tersebut.

Api api tersebut mulai membakar tubuh para Anbu yang berada di belakang tembok tanah tersebut.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh "

Terdengar lah suara jeritan para Anbu Ne tersebut, sementara itu, terlihat klon Naruto yang menyeringai melihat kejadian tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat terbunuh nya Anbu Ne tersebut hanya dapat mematung. Klon Naruto pun menghilangkan menjadi gumpalan asap.

" _**Bagaimana Naruto, apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang di sebut dengan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya ? "**_ tanya Kurama

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kurama, Kurama yang melihat Naruto masih terdiam hanya menghela nafas.

" _**Naruto dengarkan aku. Seorang Shinobi pasti akan membunuh, bahkan jika seorang bayi memegang kunai. Maka dia akan di cap sebagai Shinobi, dan membunuh orang merupakan keharusan untuk seorang Shinobi "**_

" Jadi menurut mu membunuh itu tidak salah ? " tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutan nya.

" _**Tidak membunuh itu salah, namun jika mereka yang ingin membunuh kita, dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menghindari nya maka kita diperbolehkan untuk membunuh "**_

" Begitu aku mengerti sekarang "

" _**Bagus, sekarang kau cepat pergi. Aku merasakan di sebelah barat, ada beberapa Anbu Ne yang sedang menujukkan kemari ? "**_

" Hai "

Naruto pun pergi dari tempat pertarungan nya tersebut, dengan cara melompati pepohonan yang berada di sana, kenapa melompati pepohonan, padahal Naruto masih memiliki Chakra. Sebab Chakra yang dimiliki nya tinggal sedikit.

.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna-san, maaf ya author nggak bisa update kilat. Namun jangan khawatir di author bakal mengusahakan untuk update besok jadi sekian dulu. Saya **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log out.

.

Profil Naruto

Nama : Naruto ( Tidak ingin menggunakan nama clan Uzumaki )

Umur : 8 th

Elemen dasar : Fuuton, Suiton, dan Raiton

Kekkai Genkai : ( Belum ada )

Kemampuan.

Ninjutsu :

Fuuton : Rang B

Suiton : Rang A

Raiton : Rang A

Taijutsu : Rang A

Genjutsu : -

Fuinjutsu : Rang B

Senjata : ( Belum ada, tapi sudah memikirkan nya. Dan bisa di kasih saran senjata jenis tombak )

Julukan : ( Belum ada )

 **Berikutnya saya akan menjawab Review yang kalian kirim, namun saya tidak akan menyebutkan nama nya. Karena kebanyakan pertanyaan kalian sama, mohon maaf bila tidak terima.**

Q : Tentang pembantaian Clan Uchiha

A : Disini saya tidak membuat Clan Uchiha di bantai, namun saya memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk clan tersebut.

Q : Untuk kekkai Genkai

A : Bakalan ada, namun masih lama

Q : Apa Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang adik nya Mito

A : Belum, namun dia akan mengetahui secepatnya

Q : Untuk Typo

A : Akan author usaha ini untuk memperbaiki nya.

Q : Buat pair nya

A : Bisa para reader sarankan. Mini Harem atau singel

itu saja untuk kali ini, dan pertanyaan lainya akan author jawab melalui PM


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

Konohagakure merupakan desa yang memiliki para Ninja Ninja yang berbakat, desa tersebut di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage, dan selama itu pula Konohagakure sudah melakukan banyak renovasi. Sekarang Konoha di pimpin oleh seorang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Merupakan seorang Hokage keempat dan merupakan seorang pahlawan di perang Shinobi ke 3, dia berhasil membantai 1000 Ninja Iwagakure, dan mendapatkan julukan Kiiroi senko atau si kilat kuning.

Minato memiliki seorang istri yang merupakan keturunan dari clan Uzumaki murni yaitu Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina, dan mereka juga memiliki dua orang anak. Yaitu Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Mito.

Namun mereka melupakan seorang anak lagi, yaitu Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang sudah menjadi Naruto. Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian, dia mulai hidup dalam ke sendirian semenjak berumur 5 tahun. Semenjak keluarga nya mengunjungi clan Hyuga, saat itu mereka sedang pergi untuk melakukan makan malam bersama clan utama Hyuga. Pada saat sedang berlangsung nya acara makan malam tiba tiba sang pemimpin clan Hyuga Hashi mengaktifkan Doujutsu kebanggaan clan nya yaitu Byakugan, mata yang dapat melihat sistem aliran Chakra dan dapat melihat 360°. Selain untuk melakukan acara makan malam, mereka juga pergi untuk mengecek sistem aliran Chakra Menma.

Tanpa di sengaja, Hiashi melihat ke arah Naruto, dan melihat sistem aliran Chakra Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya dia pada saat melihat sistem aliran Chakra Naruto sangat sedikit, dan Hiashi pun menceritakan tentang sistem aliran Chakra Naruto kepada kedua orang tua nya, dan semenjak saat itu lah kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh orang tua nya menghilang.

Naruto pun diasingkan dari keluar, bahkan pada saat dia berumur 5 tahun dia sudah hidup seorang diri, namun dia masih memiliki kaa-chan nya yang masih menyayangi nya. Namun sebuah inside terjadi, pada saat hari penerimaan murid baru di Akademi selesai, terjadi sebuah inside yang dimana Menma melawan Naruto, dikarenakan Menma yang masih belajar dasar Ninja, dia hanya mampu melawan Naruto dengan bantuan Bunshin nya.

Namun pada saat Menma akan memukul Naruto, tiba tiba datanglah seorang anak laki laki dari clan Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Dan terjadilah perkelahian antara Menma melawan Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun dikarenakan Sasuke yang sudah belajar Ninjutsu dari kecil, dia bisa mengalahkan Menma.

Dikarenakan Menma tidak terima, ia pun pergi pulang dan mengadukan perbuatan Naruto kepada Kaa-chan nya. Dikarenakan Kushina yang hamil, Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Menma marah, dan akhirnya dia pergi menuju apartemen Naruto.

Sesampainya Kushina di apartemennya Naruto, dia langsung melayang kan pukulannya ke arah kepala Naruto, dan membuat tengkorak dan otak Naruto rusak. Semenjak saat itulah Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kaa-chan nya.

Naruto pun mengalami koma selama satu tahun, dan selama itu pula Naruto di rawat di rumah sakit.

* * *

 **4 Years Letter**

Empat tahun pun telah berlalu, terlihat beberapa perubahan di sekitar Konoha. Di daerah para penduduk sudah bertambah banyak penduduk dan juga sudah banyak di bangun perumahan penduduk. Akademi Konoha yang dulu nya kecil, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi besar, akademi tersebut memiliki tiga tingkatan.

Tingkatan paling bawah merupakan tempat dimana para murid berlatih, pada tingkat kedua dan ketiga adalah tempat belajar para murid, di Akademi tersebut memiliki pembagian kelas sebanyak enam bagian.

Dan sekarang merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi para murid akademi. Hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan mereka, mereka akan menjadi seorang Ninja sungguhan. Mari kita tinggal kan dulu tempat yang akan dijadikan sebagai tampat yang akan di jadikan sebagai tempat ujian tersebut.

 **Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa kan warna hitam, di kamar tersebut terlihat dua orang anak laki laki yang berbeda rambut. Anak laki laki yang pertama memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta berkulit putih, mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna oranye. Lalu anak laki laki yang kedua memiliki rambut emo berkulit putih, serta mengenakan baju kaos polos hitam serta celana pendek berwarna putih.

Kedua anak tersebut tertidur dalam keadaan yang cukup memalukan, yaitu merek tertidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Kriiiiiiimg...kriiiiiiiing**

Terdengar suara jam weker, namun suara tersebut tidak lah berpengaruh terhadap mereka. Tiba tiba tangan Naruto berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan jam weker tersebut.

 **Braaakg**

Tiba tiba Naruto melemparkan jam weker tersebut, dan mengakibatkan jam weker tersebut hancur seketika.

" Beriiisik " ucap Naruto

Setelah berhasil menghancurkan jam weker yang sudah hancur dalam beberapa bulan ini , Naruto pun bangun. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya, Naruto berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran nya. Dan ketika kesadaran nya benar benar sudah terkumpul, hal yang pertama kali yang Naruto lihat setelah kesadaran nya terkumpul adalah wajah Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan nya.

" Uaaaaaa " teriak histeris Naruto

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia tidur sambil berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Dengan kasar nya Naruto menendang tubuh Sasuke, dan mengakibatkan tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

 **Bruak**

Akibat dari suara jatuh nya Sasuke, terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang menuju ke kamar nya.

 **Brak**

Seketika pintu kamar tersebut hancur, dan di depan pintu kamar yang sudah hancur. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam, memiliki mata onyx, mengenakan blus hitam, rok merah plum, dan celemek berwarna kuning di atas blusnya. Dialah istri dari pemimpin Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha.

Lalu di belakang Mikoto, terlihat seorang laki laki berambut hitam sebahu, dan pada kedua poninya terpisah oleh rambut tengah nya yang berbentuk'M', mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam berlengan panjang, serta celana training berwarna hitam, memiliki bola mata onyx. Dialah anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku serta kapten Anbu Konoha. Uchiha Itachi

Itachi yang berada di belakang Mikoto sekaligus Kaa-san nya, hanya dapat swedrop akibat dari kekhawatiran Kaa-san nya.

" Ada Naru ? " tanya Mikoto dengan khawatir nya.

" Kaa-san " ucap terkejut Naruto

" Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau pagi pagi sudah teriak " ucap Itachi

" Itachi-nii lihat kelakuan adik mu ini " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih tertidur di lantai.

" Ya ampun ada apa ini "

" Kaa-san pada saat aku tidur, Sasuke memeluk ku " ucap Naruto

" Memeluk mu " beo Mikoto dan Itachi.

" Ya pada saat aku bangun, tiba tiba Sasuke sudah memeluk ku " ucap Naruto

" Ohhh " ucap Itachi

" Kenapa Itachi-nii hanya ber ohh saja ? "

" Itu karena, kalian berdua memang seperti itu ketika tidur, jadi aku tidak heran jika kalian tidur seperti itu "

" Apa. Jadi selama ini Sasuke sering memeluk ku ? "

" Ya " ucap Itachi

Mikoto yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

" Hah...sudah lah. Naruto kau siap siap lah, dan Itachi bangun kan Sasuke " ucap Mikoto

" Baik Kaa-san " ucap Naruto dan Itachi.

Naruto pun mulai pergi menuju kamar mandi, sementara Itachi sedang membangun kan Sasuke.

 **Skip**

Sekarang terlihat di ruang makan, sudah berkumpul seluruh penghuni dari rumah tersebut. Terlihat Itachi yang mengenakan pakaian khas Anbu nya, lalu Sasuke mengenakan pakaian khas nya yaitu baju berwarna biru dan berkerah bundar, serta terdapat lambang clan Uchiha di punggung nya, mengenakan celana putih selutut, serta mengenakan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

Lalu Naruto yang mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam polos, serta mengenakan celana putih selutut, dan mengenakan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

" Oi Dobe apa yang kau lakukan pada ku, saat aku tidur ? " tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

" Apa maksud mu Teme ? "

" Kenapa pada saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di lantai ? "

" Itu karena, pada saat aku tidur. Kau tiba tiba memeluk ku **Homo** " ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata Homo.

" Siapa yang kau bilang Homo Dobe "

" Tentu saja kau Teme "

Dan terjadilah acara rutin yang selalu terjadi selama satu tahun ini di rumah Uchiha Fugaku, yaitu acara pertengkaran anatara Naruto dan Sasuke. Mikoto yang melihat pertengkaran yang tiada akhirnya nya tersebut mulai melakukan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya , dan mengarahkan kedua tangan nya tersebut ke kepala Sasuke dan Naruto.

 **Ctak**

Itulah Jutsu yang paling ditakuti oleh para clan Uchiha, yaitu jitakan maut dari sang lady Uchiha. Bahkan sang pemimpin Uchiha dan kapten Anbu pun takut terhadap jitakan tersebut.

" Iiiiiiitai " teriak Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Kalian bisa akur tidak " ucap Mikoto sambil melototin Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dan satu laku jutsu yang paling ditakuti oleh para pengguna Sharingan, yaitu jutsu tatapan maut milik Mikoto. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat tatapan yang mengerikan milik Kaa-san nya mulai akur kembali, bahkan mereka saring merangkul.

 **Skip**

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, Naruto dan Sasuke pun pamit kepada Kaa-san mereka. Karena hari ini merupakan hari dimana mereka akan menjadi Genin, dengan percaya diri nya Sasuke pergi dengan gaya cool nya. Sementara Naruto pergi menggunakan gaya wajah tembok nya.

 **Naruto Pov**

Hallo semua nya, perkenalkan nama ku Naruto, hari ini aku akan pergi menuju akademi. Hari ini merupakan hari dimana kami akan di uji untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi.

Sebelum itu, kalian pasti bertanya tanya, kenapa aku bisa tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Pada saat aku masih berumur 11 tahun, aku pergi mengelilingi desa, karena menurut Kurama. Aku harus melatih stamina ku, sebab selain Chakra aku juga harus memiliki stamina yang cukup kuat.

Singkat cerita, pada saat latihan. Aku bertemu dengan Mikoto Oba-san, atau sekarang aku panggil Kaa-san. Awal nya aku ingin melewati nya, namun rencana ku gagal, karena dia menghalangi ku. Dan dia mulai bertanya tentang kehidupan ku.

Dikarenakan aku ingin cepat, aku pun menjawab nya. Dan setelah itu dia memaksa ku tinggal bersama nya, awal nya aku menolak, namun dikarenakan aku akan diancam. Yaitu jika aku tidak tinggal bersama nya di kompleks Uchiha, maka dia akan tinggal bersama ku di apartemen Senju.

Dengan berat hati aku menerima tawaran nya untuk tinggal bersama nya. Dan selama aku tinggal di rumah pemimpin Uchiha atau sekarang aku panggil Tou-san. Aku mendapatkan kasih sayang, bahkan dari kakak nya Sasuke.

Kehidupan ku berubah, akhirnya aku menemukan tujuan ku semenjak tinggal bersama mereka, yaitu melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi. Selama aku tinggal di sana aku juga di latih oleh Tou-san, dan aku juga berhasil membangkitkan elemen tambahan ku, yaitu Katon.

Bukan hanya itu, selama aku tinggal disana aku juga berhasil menguasai seluruh Jutsu elemen Katon, Suiton, Fuuton, dan Raiton. Semua Jutsu tersebut berhasil aku kuasai dari rang D sampai rang S. Bahkan para penghuni komplek Uchiha tersebut juga baik terhadap ku.

Lalu kalau soal teman, aku hanya memiliki sedikit sahabat, mereka adalah Aburame Shion, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya mereka bertiga saja yang menjadi sahabat ku, dan selebihnya merek menjauhi ku. Sebab mereka sudah dihasut oleh Menma.

Bahkan orang yang selalu bersifat lemah lembut, di Akademi bahkan dia sering mencaci maki ku. Dia adalah calon pemimpin dari clan Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata.

Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin ku ceritakan, sekarang aku sudah sampai di Akademi.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Naruto pun memasuki gedung akademi, dan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana akan di adakan ujian tersebut di adakan. Sesampainya Naruto di sana, dapat terlihat para murid yang berdiri di lapangan yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut.

Dan pada bagian atas lapangan tersebut, sudah terlihat para orang tua murid yang menghadiri ujian tersebut. Ujian kali ini akan di lihat oleh Hokage. Disamping Hokage sudah ada sang Istri Hokage Kushina Namikaze, serta putri dari Hokage, Mito Namikaze.

" Baik anak anak sekarang berkumpul " teriak sang Sensei

Tanpa dikomandoi lagi, para murid pun mulai berkumpul di sekitar sensei mereka.

" Sekarang dengarkan aku. Hari ini kalian akan melakukan ujian kelulusan untuk kalian, jadi kalian harus memperlihatkan seluruh kemampuan kalian " ucap Iruka

" Hai Sensei "

" Bagus, dan untuk ujian ini. Kalian harus kalian lakukan adalah melemparkan 10 Kunai, dan 5 Shuriken, lalu membuat Bunshin, melakukan kawarimi, dan melakukan Henge no jutsu, dan melakukan jutsu yang kalian kuasai. Kalian mengerti ? " tanya Iruka

" Hai sensei "

" Bagus. Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai Hokage-sama ? " tanya Iruka

" Silahkan Iruka "

" Terima kasih, baik sekarang kita mulai "

 **Skip sama kayak canon**

" Selanjutnya Aburame Shino "

Majulah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat, mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru yang menutupi tubuh nya ,mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cokelat, sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata nya.

" Baik sekarang kau lemparkan Shuriken dan kunai ini " ucap Iruka

" Maaf sensei, namun clan Aburame tidak menggunakan kunai dan Shuriken, jadi aku melewati tes ini. Apa boleh Hokage-sama ? " tanya Shion

" Baiklah, kau boleh melewati nya "

" Terima kasih Hokage sama. Sekarang aku hanya harus membuat Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Hange. Bukan begitu sensei ? "

" Ya "

Shion pun merentangkan kedua tangan nya, dan dari lengan baju nya keluar lah seranggan serangg, serangga serangga tersebut mulai menyatu dan membentuk tiruan dari Shino.

 **Mushi Bunshin No Jutsu**

" Bagus lalu lakukan Hange dan Kawarimi "

Serangga serangga yang menjadi Bunshin Shion pun mulai menghilang, dan serangga tersebut mulai mengelilingi Shion. Shion pun berubah menjadi ayah nya, dan melakukan Kawarimi.

" Bagus, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke "

Sasuke pun maju menuju tempat tes kelulusan tersebut.

" Baik, sekarang mulai "

Sasuke pun mulai melempari Shuriken dan kunai ke arah paparan sasaran.

9 Kunai yang mengenai sasaran

4 Shuriken yang mengenai sasaran.

Berhasil membuat satu Bunshin

Sasuke pun melakukan Hange menjadi Uchiha Itachi dengan sempurna

Lalu melakukan Kawarimi.

" Bagus sekarang keluarga jutsu yang kau kuasai "

Sasuke pun mulai merapal handseal, dan tiba tiba dari mulut Sasuke keluarlah sebuah bola api.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Para juri dan Hokage pun terkejut, bahwa Sasuke menguasai jutsu katon rang C.

" Selanjutnya Nara Shikamaru "

Shikamaru pun maju, namun bukanya mendengar penjelasan sensei nya, dia malah melakukan ujian nya secara langsung.

8 Shuriken yang mengenai sasaran

4 Kunai yang mengenai sasaran

Berhasil menciptakan satu Bunshin

Hange menjadi Nara Shukaku

Kawarimi dengan sempurna, lalu melakukan jutsu khas clan Nara.

" Selanjutnya Namikaze Menma "

Menma pun maju dengan angkuh nya, dan diiringi dengan teriakan fans girl nya.

Menma pun melemparkan Shuriken dan kunai yang diberikan oleh Iruka.

9 Shuriken yang mengenai sasaran

4 Kunai yang mengenai sasaran

Dan melakukan **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** dan membuat para juri terkejut

Melakukan Hange menjadi Yondaime hokage

Melakukan Kawarimi dengan sempurna dan melakukan sebuah jutsu.

" Kalian lihat Jutsu yang akan membuatku menjadi Rocky of the year "

" Kyaaaa Menma-kun " teriak para fans girl Menma

Menma pun menciptakan satu Bunshin, dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Bunshin tersebut. Bunshin tersebut mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh master nya. Bunshin tersebut melakukan sebuah cakaran di atas telapak tangan nya, berulang kali Bunshin tersebut melakukan nya.

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah gumpalan Chakra yang berputar di telapak tangannya Menma. Setelah selesai melakukan jutsu nya Bunshin Menma pun menghilangkan.

" Lihat lah ini **Rasengan** "

Menma pun mengarah serangan nya ke papan sasaran, dan papan sasaran tersebut hancur.

Para juri yang melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut, sementara Yondaime dan istrinya hanya tersenyum bangga terhadap anak nya.

" Bagus sekarang Uzuma .."

" Naruto, "

Tiba tiba Naruto memotong perkataan Iruka, dan membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju ke arah nya.

" Naruto saja sensei, "

Para pemimpin clan yang mendengar tersebut terkejut, pasal nya meski Naruto tidak menggunakan marga Namikaze, tapi dia selalu membanggakan marga Uzumaki nya, dan sekarang dia tidak menggunakan marga Uzumaki nya.

" Baik selanjutnya Naruto "

Naruto pun maju menuju tempat dimana tes kelulusan tersebut berada.

" Seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan ? " tanya Iruka

" Hai sensei, tapi... "

Ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut, sekali lagi perhatian dari para pemimpin clan tertuju ke arah nya.

" Ada apa ? "

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah ejekan yang berasal dari Menma.

" Pasti dia ingin bilangan kalau dia hanya bisa melemparkan Shuriken " ucap Menma

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan nya.

" Apa boleh aku melakukan tesnya tanpa harus berurutan ? " tanya Naruto

" Hm...bagaimana Hokage-sama ? "

" Jika itu yang kau inginkan baiklah " ucap Hokage sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Baik, kau diizinkan untuk melakukan nya tanpa harus menuruti urutan nya " ucap Iruka

" Terima kasih Sensei "

Naruto pun mulai merapal handseal, handseal yang menyerupai handseal yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Boft….Boft

Tercipta lah dua Bunshin yang menyerupai Naruto. Naruto dan para Bunshin nya pun mulai mengambil Shuriken dan Kunai yang telah disediakan.

Naruto mengambil enam kunai, dan keenam kunai tersebut di selipkan di setiap jari nya, begitu pula dengan Bunshin Naruto yang lain, Bunshin pertama mengambil enam dan Bunshin kedua mengambil satu kunai dan lima Shuriken, yang mana setiap Kunai dan Shuriken nya di selipkan di setiap jari nya.

Para juri yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sangat terkejut, sebab yang hanya bisa melakukan nya adalah Shinobi sekelas Jounin atau Anbu.

 **Tap**

Dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi, Naruto melempari Shuriken dan Kunai di tangan nya. Sebelum seluruh Kunai dan Shuriken yang dilempari Naruto melesat, Naruto sudah merapal kan sebuah jutsu.

 **Katon : Housen Tsumabeni**

Seketika keluar api dari mulut Naruto, dan api api tersebut menyatu dengan Kunai dan Shuriken, serta Kunai dan Shuriken tersebut di selimuti oleh api.

Sekali lagi, para juri dan seluruh keluarga Hokage terkejut atas jutsu Naruto. Bahkan Anbu yang bertugas menjaga keluarga Hokage, yang mengenakan topeng Anbu terkejut, a.k.a Itachi.

 **Blaaaar**

Seketika papan sasaran yang terkena Kunai dan Shuriken api Naruto hancur, tidak sampai di situ. Naruto pun melakukan handseal.

 **Boft**

Seketika seluruh Bunshin Naruto berubah penampilan, Naruto asli berubah menjadi Uchiha Itachi, dua Bunshin Naruto yang lainya berubah menjadi Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

 **Boft**

Tiba tiba dua Bunshin Naruto menghilang, dan Naruto pun sudah kembali seperti semula. Tiba tiba di tubuh Naruto berasap, ketika asap tersebut menghilang terlihat sebuah batang kayu. Ternyata Naruto baru saja melakukan Kawarimi.

Naruto pun muncul tepat dibelakang Sasuke, dan sekali lagi para juri dan keluarga Hokage terkejut. Bahkan terlihat di raut wajah nya Menma, bahwa pada saat ini dia sangat marah.

Sementara para keluarga Uchiha, khususnya keluarga Uchiha Fugaku merasa sangat bangga. Terjadilah keheningan akibat dari kemampuan Naruto.

" Sensei Bagaimana ? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar nya.

" Eh..."

Iruka pun terkejut, akibat dia juga ikut terdiam akibat dari melihat kemampuan Naruto.

" Bagaimana Sensei ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Ah...bagus, baik karena semuanya sudah selesai maka kalian semua boleh pulang, dan besok aku akan mengumumkan hasil nya, dan pastikan kalian untuk hadir besok. Karena besok kalian akan dibagi menjadi sebuah tim "

" Hai Sensei "

Para murid dan orang tua nya pun pergi meninggalkan gedung akademi. Bahkan Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya bersama Sasuke.

.

Terlihat di sebuah pohon yang rindang, duduk lah dua orang anak laki laki, dan seorang anak perempuan yang umurnya masih sekitar 4 tahun, anak perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepinggul, rambut nya tersebut terlihat digerai oleh gadis tersebut, gadis tersebut memiliki sepasang bola mata onyx yang merupakan turunan dari orang tua nya. Anak kecil tersebut mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru cerah. Mereka bertiga adalah Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, serta Uchiha Naomi, adik perempuan Sasuke.

Namun sialnya untuk Sasuke, sang adik lebih sering menghabiskan waktu nya bersama Naruto, ketimbang dengan kakak kandung nya. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak lah membenci sang adik atau pun Naruto, sebab mereka berdua, bukan mereka berempat adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk Sasuke.

Mereka itu adalah Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya, lalu sang Aniki, lalu Naomi sang adik yang sangat ceria, lalu saudara angkat nya Naruto. Mereka semua merupakan orang yang sangat penting untuk Sasuke. saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Kedua orang tuanya saat ini sedang berada di dalam gedung akademi, pada saat mereka akan pergi, tiba tiba datang Naomi dan memberitahu mereka bahkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya sedang berbicara dengan Hokage.

Saat ini terlihat Naomi yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Salah satu tempat kesukaan Naomi adalah pangkuan Kaa-san, dan pangkuan Naruto, dan juga terlihat dari seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatan nya masih berumur 4 tahun, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut merah panjang namun tidak sepanjang Naomi, memiliki sepasang bola mata violet dan mengenakan Yukata berwarna putih.

Anak perempuan tersebut terus memperhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Naomi, terlihat Naruto yang terus menerus mengelus kepala Naomi. Anak perempuan tersebut terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Naomi.

Anak perempuan tersebut merasa, bahkan belaian kasih sayang dari Naruto tersebut harus nya milik nya. Namun apa daya gadis tersebut tidak dapat mendatangi Naruto, dan memarahi Naomi. Sebab dia tidak memiliki hak untuk memarahi Naomi.

Meskipun anak perempuan tersebut masih berumur 4 tahun, namun dia sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Bersyukur lah bahwa dia mewarisi kepandaian Tou-chan nya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang terus menerus mengelus kepala Naomi, dapat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan nya. Namun dia tidak berniat untuk mendekatinya, karena dia dapat merasakan bahwa orang yang terus memperhatikan nya tidaklah memiliki niat jahat.

Naruto memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang sangat unik, menurut buku peninggalan dari Mito Uzumaki. Bahkan kemampuan nya tersebut merupakan sebuah keunikan yang dimiliki oleh clan Uzumaki, yaitu jutsu tipe sensor yang sangat sensitif.

Tiba tiba, Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari pangkuan nya, dan ternyata saat ini Naomi sedang tidur, sementara Sasuke yang terlihat juga tertidur.

" Dasar. Oi teme.. tema ..bangun ? " ucap Naruto sambil menendang kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang menendang kepala nya mulai membuka matanya, dan terlihat siapa pelakunya nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe ? " tanya Sasuke

" Tentu saja membangun kan mu "

" Hoaaam ada apa memang nya ? "

" Kau sudah ketularan sifat shika ya ? " tanya Naruto

" Nggak, katakan ada apa ? "

" Tidak hanya saja, apa kau bisa masuk ke akademi, dan beritahu Kaa-san bahkan Naomi tertidur " ucap Naruto

Sasuke yang melihat Naomi tertidur di pangkuan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum.

" Seperti biasa, dia selalu tidur di pangkuan mu ? "

" Ya begitulah " ucap Naruto

Sasuke pun berdiri, dan mulai melangkah kedalam gedung akademi. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya dia masuk ke dalam gedung akademi, dia dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah.

" _Kenapa dia berdiri di sana ? "_ tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengikuti kemana arah pandangan dari anak perempuan tersebut, dan tujuan pandangan nya mengarahkan kepada Naruto.

" _Heh...apa kau iri pada Naomi. Meskipun Naomi bukan adik kandung Naruto, namun dia mendapat kan kasih sayang dari Naruto. Sedangkan kau, kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak pantas menjadi adik Naruto "_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekati ke arah gadis tersebut, dan memegangi bahu dari gadis tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin nya.

Gadis yang di pegangi bahunya oleh Sasuke merasa takut. Seketika gadis tersebut berlari menuju ke dalam gedung akademi tersebut.

" _Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti Naruto kembali "_ ucap Sasuke

Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkah nya menuju gedung akademi. Ketika sudah sampai dimana tempat tadinya mereka dites, sekarang terlihat sang Hokage yang berbicara dengan pemimpin Uchiha, dan sementara istri mereka hanya mendengar kan apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh sang suami.

Disamping istri Hokage, terlihat anak perempuan yang dipegang oleh Sasuke tadi berada di samping Kaa-chan, lalu disamping nya juga terlihat Menma yang berdiri dengan angkuh nya.

" Kaa-san, Tou-san " panggil Sasuke

Seketika pembicaraan pribadi antara dua laki laki tersebut berhenti akibat dari datang nya Sasuke.

" Ya ada apa Sasuke-kun ? " tanya Mikoto

" Maaf jika aku mengganggu, tapi aku dan Naruto ingin pulang duluan " ucap Sasuke

" Itu karena Naomi sudah tertidur "

" Dipangku Naruto lagi ? " tanya Mikoto

" Ya "

"Begitu, baiklah. Fugaku kau selesai urusan ini terlebih dahulu, aku ingin pulang bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun "

" Ya lain hati hati "

Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan Fugaku dan keluarga Hokage. Sesampainya Mikoto di tempat dimana Naruto menunggu, Mikoto dapat melihat bahwa putrinya tertidur sangat nyenyak di pangkuan Naruto.

" Naruto-kun maaf ya, kau jadi harus mengurus Naomi " ucap Mikoto

" Tidak apa kok Kaa-san, ini juga merupakan tugas ku dan Sasuke, bukan begitu Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda

" Terserah kau saja Dobe " ucap Sasuke

Mikoto yang melihat pertengkaran persaudaraan berbeda orang tua tersebut, terlihat tersenyum. Mikoto pun menggendong Naomi, dan Mik

Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Naruto pun pulang menuju ke kediaman Uchiha Fugaku, dan merayakan atas keberhasilan dari Naruto

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Hallo minna maaf ya author kemaren nggak jadi update, ya biasalah urusan anak sekolah, jadi untuk hari ini saya melakukan time skip secara besar besaran. Dari anak anak, menjadi seorang remaja. Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf saya sudahi dengan **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log out

 **Profil Naruto**

Nama : Naruto

Umur : 12 tahun

Kemampuan Ninjutsu dan lain lain :

Katon : Rang S

Suiton : Rang S

Fuuton : Rang S

Raiton : Rang S

Doton : tidak ada ( Apa mau dimasuki sebagai Ninjutsu Naruto )

Fuinjutsu : Rang B

Taijutsu : Rang A

Ying-Yang : belum menguasai nya.

Senjata : ( Udah ada, dan menurut pemikiran sendiri )

Oke karena kebanyakan yang nanya buat Pair Naruto siapa, maka saya akan membuatkan List nya :

Sara

Shion

Shizuka

OC

Boleh kasih saran

Masih melakukan voting Singel atau Mini Harem

Dan juga tolong kasih tau siapa yang bakalan jadi Jounin Sensei Naruto.

Uchiha Shisui

Yamato

Yugao Uzuki

Aoba Yamashiri

Aiko Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo minna maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, namun saya akan usahakan untuk tetap update. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan beberapa kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat.

Nama adik Sasuke adalah Satsuki , dan berubah menjadi Naomi ?

 **A :** Maaf kalau nama nya berubah, awalnya saya membuat namanya satsuki. Namun setelah beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya saya merubahnya menjadi Naomi, sekali lagi maaf.

Lalu kesal nama, dari Aburame Shino menjadi Aburame Shion

 **A :** Saya akui ini memang kesalahan, jadi mohon maaf

 **Q** Untuk pair ?

A : Saya memilih Sara, kerena suara terbanyak jatuh pada Sara.

 **Q** : Jounin sensei nya ?

A : Jatuh kepada Uchiha Shisui

Oke sekian dulu, silahkan menikmati fanfic milik saya.

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat penting untuk beberapa orang. Hari ini merupakan hari dimana mereka akan menjadi seorang Ninja yang sesungguhnya nya, dan terlihat di Akademi, tepatnya di kelas enam. Sudah terlihat beberapa murid yang sudah datang di kelas tersebut, hari ini mereka akan dibagi menjadi sebuah tim, dan mereka berharap untuk satu tim dengan sahabat nya.

Sementara itu, pada barisan belakang. terlihat empat orang anak laki laki yang sedang duduk dalam keheningan. Mereka berempat adalah Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga merupakan sahabat dari Naruto, dari mereka berumur 8 tahun sampai mereka berumur 12 tahun. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka, dan mereka ingin mengetahui siapa saja yang tidak lulus, dan siapa yang menjadi Rocky of the year.

 **Kriiiet**

Tiba tiba pintu kelas tersebut terbuka, dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka terlihat seorang pria yang berkulit cokelat, memiliki luka melintang di hidung nya, dan mengenakan pakaian standar Chunin. Dialah Umino Iruka.

" Ohayou Minna " ucap Iruka dengan semangat

" Ohayou Sensei " balas para murid dengan semangat juga.

" Baik hari ini merupakan hari terakhir kalian berada di Akademi, dan sensei mengucapkan selamat atas kali. Bahwa kalian semua lulus " ucap Iruka

Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut bersorak, minus Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sasuke.

" Diam " teriak Iruka.

Seketika kelas tersebut kembali hening.

" Tapi sebelum itu, sensei ingin kalian maju kedepan menurut absen, dan mengambil ikat kepala kalian "

Para murid pun mulai mengambil ikat kepala mereka, setelah mereka menerima ikat kepala mereka. Para murid pun memasang ikat kepala tersebut di kepala nya, di leher, bahwa ada yang di ikat di lengan.

" Baik karena semuanya sudah mendapatkan ikat kepala, maka sensei akan memberi tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Rocky of the year " ucap Iruka

" Sudah pasti aku " ucap Menma dengan bangganya.

" Rocky of the year tahun ini adalah...Naruto " ucap Iruka

Seketika seluruh murid kelas tersebut terkejut, bahwa Menma sudah mengepalkan tangan nya.

" Apa bagaimana bisa, seharusnya aku yang menjadi Rocky of the year, kenapa bisa aib itu yang menjadi Rocky of the year " ucap Menma dengan marah nya.

" Maaf, tapi memang itu keputusan para juri, bahwa Hokage pun menyetujui nya "

Seketika Menma terdiam, jika sudah Hokage yang memutuskan. Maka tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah nya.

" Sekarang sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa tim. Dalam satu tim terdiri dari tiga anggota, dan dipimpin oleh satu Jounin sensei. Baik sensei mulai, tim 1 terdiri dari... "

 **Skip langsung ke tim 7**

" Selanjutnya Tim 7. Terdiri dari Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi "

Menma yang mendengar siapa saja yang satu tim dengan nya hanya dapat mendecik. Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat memberikan tatapan dingin nya kepada Menma, sedangkan Sakura, dia merasa sangat senang karena dia satu tim dengan Sasuke dan Menma.

" Lalu tim 8. Terdiri dari Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino. Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi "

" lalu tim 9 masih aktif, selanjutnya Tim 10 terdiri dari Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, dan Nara Shikamaru. Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma "

Tidak ada respon apa pun dari ketiga anak tersebut, mereka hanya diam dan terus diam.

" Lalu Tim 11, dikarenakan masih kekurangan anggota tim, maka jumlah anggota nya akan ditambahkan oleh Hokage. Tim 11 saat ini hanya ada Naruto, dan Jounin pembimbing Uchiha Shisui " ucap Iruka

Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut terkejut, pasal nya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Shisui. Dia merupakan seorang Anbu elit dan juga dia berhasil menyempurnakan Jutsu andalan nya, yaitu Shunshin.

" Baik selanjutnya kalian tunggu lah sensei kalian datang, dan ku ucapkan semoga berhasil "

Iruka pun pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut, dan membuat beberapa murid bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh sensei mereka.

 **Skip sama kayak canon**

Sekarang ini, terlihat di dalam kelas tersebut sudah kosong, namun sepertinya masih belum. Sebab di kelas tersebut terlihat dua tim yang masih setia duduk di bangku nya.

Tiba tiba pintu kelas tersebut terbuka, dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam acak acakan, mengenakan seragam khas Jounin, dan memiliki mata onyx.

" Tim 7 dan Tim 11 ke atap, Jounin sensei kalian sudah menunggu " ucap pria tersebut.

Seketika pria tersebut menghilang, dan membuat Menma dan Sakura terkejut.

" Cepat sekali dia pergi ? " ucap Menma

" Itu Namanya Shunshin, Menma-sama " ucap Sasuke

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun marah, namun Sasuke tidak mengurusinya. Sasuke pun mulai melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah pintu masuk kelas tersebut dan meninggalkan Menma, Naruto, dan Sakura.

" Huh akan ku buat kau tunduk kepada ku Uchiha "

" Sudahlah Menma-kun, sebaiknya kita juga pergi keatas " ucap Sakura

" Kau benar, Oi aib ayo berangkat " ucap Menma

Namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto, Menma pun melihat ke arah tempat duduk Naruto, namun Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat duduk nya, dan itu membuat Menma dan Sakura terkejut.

" _Sial seberapa kuat kau aib "_

 **Atap Konoha Akademi**

Terlihat di atap akademi Konoha, dua orang laki laki yang berseragam Jounin yang sedang duduk. Jounin pertama memiliki rambut silver yang melawan arah gravitasi, mengenakan masker, dan mengenakan seragam khas Jounin.

Lalu laki laki kedua memiliki rambut hitam berantakan, sepasang mata onyx, dan mengenakan seragam khas Jounin. Mereka berdua adalah para Jounin sensei tim 7 dan Tim 11.

Boft

Tiba tiba, muncul sebuah gumpalan asap, ketika gumpalan asap tersebut menghilang. Terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir. Mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam polos berlengan pendek, celana berwarna hitam selutut, dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Kedatangan anak laki laki tersebut membuat kedua Jounin sensei tersebut terkejut. Tiba tiba pintu masuk menuju ke atap akademi terbuka, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut raven berwarna hitam, sepasang bola mata onyx, mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru berkerah bundar, pada bagian punggung nya terdapat sebuah lambang klan Uchiha, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna putih dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

Dan diikuti oleh seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna merah, dan seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut lurus, berwarna pink.

 **( A/N : Penampilan Menma dan Sakura sama kayak canon, Menma menggunakan pakaian Naruto saat masih Genin, namun warnanya bukan oranye, namun putih )**

Menma yang melihat seorang yang paling dia benci sudah datang duluan sebelum dia, merasa sangat marah.

" Baik karena semua nya sudah berkumpul, ku rasa kita sudah bisa memulai sesi perkenalkan nya bukan " tanya Jounin sensei yang mengenakan Masker.

" Kenapa bukan sensei saja dulu ? " ucap Sakura

" Baik perkenalan Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang ku sukai kalian tidak perlu tau, yang tidak aku sukai juga kalian tidak perlu tau, dan cita cita ku masih belum ku pikirkan " ucap Kakashi

Seketika Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke pun langsung swedrop, sementara Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

" Lalu Nama ku Uchiha Shisui, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih bersama sahabatku, dan hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah peperangan, dan cita cita ku adalah melampaui idola ku "

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Shisui hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

" Oke selanjutnya kau merah " ucap Kakashi

" Nama ku Namikaze Menma, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih bersama Tou-san ku, dan hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah aib, dan cita cita ku melampaui Hokage " ucap Menma dengan bangganya.

" Selanjutnya kau pink "

" Nama ku Haruno Sakura, hal yang ku sukai adalah ( Melirik Sasuke, dan Menma ) dan hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah Ino pig dan Aib, dan cita cita ku menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang hebat "

" Selanjutnya kau... "

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapan nya, tiba tiba saja ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh Sasuke

" Sasuke Uchiha, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah ( Melirik ke arah Menma ) , dan cita cita ku bukan, bukan cita cita, namun ambisi ku adalah melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi " ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin nya.

" Selanjutnya kau " ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Naruto, hal yang ku sukai adalah berkumpul bersama keluarga Uchiha, hal yang tidak ku sukai kalian tidak lah perlu tau, dan cita cita ku juga tidak perlu kalian tau " ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin nya.

Shisui dan Kakashi pun terkejut, bukan karena ucapan nya. Namun karena tatapan nya, tatapan Naruto terlihat sangat dingin. Berbeda dengan tatapan Naruto kepada keluarga Uchiha. Tatapan nya tersebut dapat membuat orang yang melihat nya ketakutan.

" Baik karena semua nya sudah berkumpul, besok kalian berkumpul di Training Ground 7, besok kita akan mengadakan tes, begitu pula dengan tim 11. "

" Hn " ucap Naruto dan Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke pun berdiri, dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

" Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun ? " tanya Sakura

" Pulang, bukan kah sudah jelas " ucap Sasuke dengan dingin nya.

Kakashi hanya dapat menghela nafas, akibat dia mendapat seorang murid yang bersikap dingin kepada tim nya.

" Baiklah Na... "

Tiba tiba ucapan Shisui berhenti, karena Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat nya.

* * *

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di tengah desa, saat ini mereka akan pulang ke apartemen Uchiha, namun tiba tiba Naruto berhenti, dan membuat Sasuke bingung.

" Ada apa Dobe ? " tanya Sasuke

" Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat "

" Kemana ? "

" Kau tidak perlu tau "

 **Boft**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dari tempat nya, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilang hanya dapat menghela nafas.

 **Shin no mori**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto yang sedang berada di hutan kematian, ini lah kegiatan nya sehari hari. Namun tujuan nya kemari bukan untuk berlatih, melainkan dia kemari untuk melatih ketangkasan nya.

Sebab setiap dia pergi ke hutan kematian, pasti akan muncul para Anbu Ne, dan setiap para Anbu Ne itu datang, sudah dipastikan akan terjadi pertarungan. Dan setiap selalu saja tercipta pertarungan Naruto, Sudah di pasti bahwa akan ada korban yang berjatuhan, namun bukan satu saja yang menjadi korban. Melainkan seluruh Anbu Ne yang melawan nya.

 **Wush**

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Naruto. Di sekeliling Naruto sudah datang 10 Anbu Ne. Tanpa melakukan negosiasi, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah para Anbu Ne tersebut. Begitu pula para Anbu Ne, para Anbu Ne tersebut langsung mengambil tanto yang terletak di punggung belakang mereka.

Naruto yang melihat kesepuluh Anbu tersebut melesat ke arah nya mulai merapal sebuah handseal.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Seketika dari mulut Naruto, keluar lah beberapa tetes air. Para Anbu yang melihat serangan Naruto, mulai menangkis mengganggu tanto nya. Naruto yang melihat para Anbu yang menangkis serangan nya tersebut, tersenyum licik.

" _Kena "_

 **Suiton : Hakonryuu no jutsu**

Tanpa di sadari oleh para Anbu tersebut, namun sudah mengeluarkan sebuah air dari dalam mulut nya dengan intensitas yang besar.

 **Craaash**

Seketika tiga Anbu Ne tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Para Anbu Ne yang lainya yang melihat rekan nya sudah terbunuh, tidak memperdulikan nya.

 **Katon : Goryuka no jutsu**

Tiba tiba lima Anbu Ne yang lainya mulai merapal handseal, dan mengeluarkan lima ekor Naga api. Naga api tersebut pun melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat lima ekor Naga api tersebut melesat ke arah nya, tidak takut.

Tiba tiba di tangan kanan Naruto, tercipta sebuah bola hitam kecil, namun tiba tiba bola hitam kecil tersebut di selimuti oleh sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dari tempat nya, dan kelima naga api tersebut hanya mengenai tanah dimana tempat Naruto berpijak.

 **Blaaar**

Tercipta sebuah kawah yang tidak begitu dalam, dan di sekitar kawah tersebut terlihat beberapa api yang berkobar di sekitar nya.

Para Anbu yang tidak melihat jasat, namun mulai mencari di sekitar hutan kematian. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh para Anbu tersebut, bahwa Naruto sudah berada di belakang sosok Anbu yang menurut nya merupakan pemimpin nya.

 **Rasenkuro**

 **Blaaaaar**

Terjadilah ledakan akibat terbentur nya pemimpin Anbu tersebut dengan bola spiral Naruto. Ketika debu yang menutupi tempat pemimpin Anbu itu berada, dapat dilihat pada bagian punggung Anbu tersebut berlobang, namun pada lobang yang berada di punggung Anbu tersebut berada. Dapat dilihat beberapa butir pasir keluar dari tubuh Anbu tersebut, namun anehnya bukan pasir berwarna kuning atau pun cokelat yang keluar, melainkan pasir berwarna putih bersih.

Salah satu Anbu yang berada di dekat jasat tubuh pemimpin itu berada, terlihat dia sedang memeriksa nadi pemimpin Anbu pada lengan kanan nya, namun alangkah terkejutnya bahwa pada lengan kanannya sudah tidak memiliki tulang.

Ketika Anbu tersebut berniat untuk membalikkan tubuh Anbu tersebut, dapat terlihat bahwa tubuh Anbu tersebut terasa kosong. Ketika Anbu tersebut ingin memeriksa detak jantung nya, alangkah terkejutnya bahwa pada dada nya sudah tidak terdapat tulang, dan Anbu tersebut dapat merasa bahwa di memegang paru paru pemimpin Anbu tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat hasil karyanya berhasil, hanya dapat menyeringai mengerikan.

" _Cukup bagus untuk pertama kali nya, namun jutsu tersebut masih banyak memakan Chakra "_ pikir Naruto.

Ketika para Anbu tersebut masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Naruto pun tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan nya. Naruto pun mulai merapal handseal.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu**

Craaash Craaaash

Seketika keenam Anbu tersebut terpotong menjadi dua. Tiba tiba, Naruto merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip nya dari sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang nya, dengan cekatan Naruto melakukan handseal.

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Dan dari mulut Naruto keluarlah lima buah bola api kecil, dan dengan control Chakra nya yang perfect, Naruto berhasil mengendalikan kelima bola api tersebut.

Tiba tiba lima bola api tersebut melewati pohon tempat dimana orang yang mengintip Naruto bersembunyi. Namun tiba tiba bola api tersebut berbelok arah. Sehingga bola api tersebut berhasil mengenai orang yang mengintip Naruto.

Namun samar sebelum bola api tersebut mengenai orang yang mengintip Naruto, Naruto mendengar orang tersebut mengucapkan sebuah jutsu.

 **Gakidō**

Namun bukan nya suara ledakan yang terdengar, melainkan sebuah suara yang seperti terisap. Ketika suara tersebut menghilang, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa orang yang mengintip nya masih selamat.

 **Shuradō**

Tiba tiba dari balik pohon tempat bersembunyi orang yang mengintip Naruto berada, keluarlah beberapa misil roket yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

Namun bukan nya takut, namun Naruto semakin tertarik dengan siapa yang berada di balik pohon itu. Naruto pun merapal sebuah handseal.

 **Suiton** **: Suijinheki**

Tiba tiba terbentur sebuah dinding air, namun dinding air tersebut bukan berasal dari mulut Naruto, melainkan air air tersebut muncul dari dalam tanah.

 **Blaaaaar**

Terjadilah ledakan akibat terbentur nya misil milik orang yang berada di balik pohon, dengan dinding air Naruto. Namun sebelum terjadi ledakan tersebut, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri.

 **Sriiing**

Tiba tiba Naruto muncul di depan orang yang mengintip nya, orang yang mengintip Naruto memiliki ciri ciri seperti memiliki rambut merah sebahu yang menutupi mata kiri nya, sedangkan nata kanan nya memiliki bentuk seperti pola riak air berwarna ungu, mengenakan jubah berwarna merah dengan aksen awan merah, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Tiba tiba dari tangan kanannya Naruto, tercipta sebuah bola spiral berwarna hitam, dan bola spiral berwarna hitam tersebut di arahkan ke arah orang yang mengintip nya.

 **Rasenringu**

Sebelum Rasenringu Naruto mengenai orang itu, tiba tiba orang tersebut mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto terlempar ke belakang, dan membuat tubuh Naruto menembus beberapa pohon.

" Ouch "

Dari mulut Naruto, keluarlah darah segar. Naruto pun berusaha berdiri, meskipun punggungnya terasa sakit. Setelah Naruto berhasil berdiri, dengan gerakan yang cepat, Naruto melakukan handseal.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Dari ketiadaan, tercipta lah seekor naga air berukuran raksasa. Naga air tersebut melesat ke arah pria berambut merah tersebut, namun tiba tiba kedua tangan pria berambut merah tersebut berubah menjadi tangan mekanik. Dan dari tangan nya keluarlah beberapa misil.

 **Shuradō**

Terjadilah benturan naga air Naruto dengan misil milik pria berambut merah tersebut. Naruto yang melihat serangan nya berhasil dibatalkan, terlihat tersenyum tipis.

" _**Naruto hati hati lah ? "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Ya aku tau, tapi apa kau tau jutsu apa yang dia gunakan ? "_

" _**Ya aku tau, dia menggunakan jutsu Rikudo Sennin "**_

" _Apa bagaimana bisa ? "_

" _**Apa kau lihat matanya ? "**_

Naruto pun memperhatikan mata yang dimiliki oleh pria tersebut. Terlihat pada mata yang dimiliki oleh pria tersebut. Mata pria tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti pola riak air dengan warna ungu.

" _Ya, tapi mata nya tidak seperti mata normal ? "_

" _**Itu namanya Rinnegan. Dan mata itu merupakan Doujutsu terkuat "**_

" _Begitu. Tapi meskipun itu Doujutsu terkuat sekalipun, pasti ada batasan nya ? "_

" _**Kau memang benar, tapi aku tidak tau sampai mana batasan dari mata itu "**_

" _Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mencari tau ?"_

Setelah pembicaraan Naruto dan Kurama pun berakhir, Naruto pun kembali fokus terhadap lawan nya. Terlihat lawan nya saat ini sedang menjulur kam tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Tendō : Busho Ten'in**

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto tertarik kearah lawan nya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat terkejut, meskipun terkejut Naruto masih tetap berpikir dengan tenang nya.

Semakin lama, tubuh Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah lawan nya. Naruto pun mengalirkan Chakra nya ke jari jari nya. Naruto pun menebas kan jari tangan kanannya ke arah lawan nya, meskipun tebasan tersebut tidak mengenainya, tiba tiba tubuh lawan Naruto terpental, dan mengakibatkan jutsu yang dilancarkan oleh lawannya gagal.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh..hosh...hosh...sial aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan nya. Jika terus begitu Chakra ku akan habis " ucap Naruto

Sementara itu, terlihat pada tubuh lawan Naruto. Terdapat sebuah luka tebasan melintang di dada nya. Tiba tiba pria berambut merah tersebut melakukan handseal, dan tiba tiba dari tanah muncul sosok makhluk aneh yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan pria berambut merah tersebut.

 **Jingokudō**

Lalu sosok makhluk yang hanya menunjukkan kepada tersebut, memakan tubuh dari pria berambut merah tersebut.

" _**Naruto berhati hati lah, dia akan segera menyerang mu ? "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Apa maksud, apa kau tidak lihat. Dia sudah dimakan oleh makhluk aneh itu "_

" _**Kau salah, dia bukan dimakan. Melainkan dia sedang diobati oleh makhluk itu. Makhluk itu adalah dewa neraka, dia akan memakan penggunaan rinnegan, lalu dia akan menyembuhkan nya. Tapi lain halnya dengan orang yang tidak memiliki rinnegan, dia akan membunuh yang bukan memiliki Rinnegan "**_

" _Begitu. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku melawan dewa neraka tersebut sebelum dia mengeluarkan pria berambut merah itu "_

Naruto pun mulai merapal sebuah handseal, tiba tiba dari mulut Naruto keluarlah api.

" _Mungkin ini akan menjadi serangan terakhir ku "_

 **Katon : Gōka Messhitsu**

Tercipta sebuah gelombang api yang begitu besar, dan gelombang api tersebut melesat ke arah dewa neraka tersebut.

Namun bukan nya mengenai dewa neraka tersebut, gelombang api Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh api ungu yang berada di belakang dewa neraka tersebut.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh...hosh, sial Chakra ku sudah hampir habis " ucap Naruto

" _**Kau terlalu terbawa suasana "**_

" Diam lah Kurama, hosh...daripada...hosh...kau menertawakan ku...hosh...lebih baik kau salurkan Chakra mu kepada ku " ucap Naruto sambil ngos ngosan.

" _**Tidak, tubuh mu masih belum bisa menerima nya. Meskipun kau sudah menguasai Chakra ku sampai tahap ekor 3, tapi tubuh mu masih belum bisa menerima Chakra ku "**_

" _Jadi aku masih lemah ? "_

" _**Tidak, namun stamina mu masih sedikit . Jadi jika kau stamina mu sudah banyak, maka tubuh mu akan bisa menerima Chakra ku "**_

" _Begitu "_

 **Klaack**

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara seperti, sebuah benda dibuka. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari mulut dewa neraka. Dewa neraka sudah membuka kan mulut nya, dan dari dalam mulutnya keluarlah sosok pria berambut merah.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau tanya siapa aku, heh. Ku pikir kau itu cerdas, namun sepertinya kau masih bodoh "

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" Kau ingin tau siapa aku, baiklah. Perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Nagato, san juga merupakan keturunan murni dari clan Uzumaki "

" Apa clan Uzumaki, bagaimana bisa. Menurut sejarah clan Uzumaki sudah punah. Bahkan Mito-sama pun mengatakan itu "

" Kau memang benar, clan Uzumaki sudah punah. Namun keturunan nya masih banyak, salah satunya adalah kau, bukan begitu Naruto ? "

Seketika Naruto terkejut, pasalnya yang hanya mengetahui bahwa dia merupakan keturunan clan Uzumaki adalah para Jounin, penduduk desa, dan Hokage. Sementara orang ini, tidak ada hujan tiada badai. Tanpa penyebab apa pun pria ini tiba tiba mengatakan perkataan yang paling dia benci.

" Siapa kau, dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nya ? "

" Kau ingin tau bagaimana bisa ? "

" Ya "

" Kalau begitu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu, tapi bukan sekarang. Melainkan 2 tahun kedepan, jadi jika kau benar benar ingin mengetahui nya maka datang lah ke hutan ini, di tempat ini, dan pada saat tengah malam " ucap Nagato

 **Wush**

Tiba tiba tubuh Nagato menghilang, dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Nagato menghilangkan menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu, yang seperti sudah ditambah kan dengan elemen.

.

 **Bersambung**

Profil Naruto

Nama : Naruto

Umur : 12 tahun

Kekkai Genkai : ( Masih belum dipikir kan. )

Keahlian/kepandaian :

 **Ninjutsu**

Katon : Rang S

Suiton: Rang S

Fuuton : Rang S

Raiton : Rang S

Fuinjutsu : Rang B

Taijutsu : Rang A


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah lapangan yang luas, terdapat tiga orang anak yang kelihatan nya sedang menunggu seseorang. Ketiga anak tersebut memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Anak pertama memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna merah, memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna violet, mengenakan jaket lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana panjang berwarna merah, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Menma. Anak kedua memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung yang memiliki warna seperti bunga sakura, mengenakan pakaian seperti orang china berwarna merah, dan mengenakan hot pants berwarna hitam di atas paha, dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Sakura. Lalu anak yang terakhir mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru dengan kerah bundar, celana selutut berwarna putih, dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang menunggu sensei mereka, namun tidak ada tanda bahwa sang sensei akan datang.

 **Ruangan Hokage**

Terlihat di ruangan Hokage, terdapat tiga orang laki laki yang sedang berada disana. Laki laki yang pertama merupakan seorang Hokage, mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti seorang Jounin dan mengenakan jubah kebesaran Hokage nya, a.k.a Minato. Lalu laki laki kedua adalah seorang mantan anggota Anbu, mengenakan pakaian seorang Jounin, dan memiliki rambut silver yang melawan arah gravitasi dan mengenakan masker yang menutupi seluruh bagian mulut nya a.k.a Kakashi. Lalu laki laki yang terakhir memiliki rambut hitam berantakan dengan bola mata onyx, mengenakan pakaian seorang Jounin a.k.a Shisui.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Hokage, mereka berdua dipanggil oleh Hokage pada saat mereka akan berangkat untuk menemui anggota tim nya.

" Kakashi, Shisui " Ucap Hokage

" Hai Hokage-sama "

" Maaf jika aku mengganggu jadwal kalian, namun aku ingin memberikan misi terhadap kalian ? "

" Misi, tapi kami akan melakukan tes untuk tim kami ? " ucap Shisui

" Aku tau, tapi tenang saja. Misi ini berhubungan dengan itu "

" Begitu "

" Ya, dan misi kalian ini berstatus rahasia dan jangka panjang. Khusus nya kau Shisui "

" Hai "

" Misi kalian adalah mencari tau tentang Naruto, baik itu di dalam Ninjutsu atau apapun. Dan pasti dia tidak mengetahui nya "

" Baik "

" Bukan nya aku tidak mempercayai kalian, namun setiap Anbu yang ku tugaskan selalu kembali tanpa membawa informasi, bahwa Hayate yang memiliki Ninjutsu tidak terlihat pun datang tanpa membawa informasi. Jadi karena itu aku ingin kau mendapatkan sebanyak banyaknya informasi nya "

" Baik Hokage-sama "

" Bagus sekarang kalian boleh bubar "

Seketika Kakashi dan Shisui pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut.

 **Training Ground 7**

Sudah 2 Jam Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke menunggu sensei mereka, namun sensei mereka masih belum datang, bukan hanya sensei mereka yang belum datang. Tim 11 pun belum datang.

 **Boft**

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah gumpalan asap, ketika gumpalan asap tersebut menghilang terlihat Kakashi dan Shisui yang baru datang.

" Sensei telat " teriak Sakura.

" Maaf, tadi pada saat sensei dalam perjalanan kesini sensei melihat seorang nenek yang sedang kesusahan, jadi sebagai anak baik sensei menolong nenek itu, namun setelah sensei menolong itu sensei bertemu dengan kucing hitam, kerena tidak ingin terkena sial jadi sensei memutar jalan. Tapi sensei malah terjebak di jalan yang namanya kehidupan " ucap Kakashi

" Lalu kau Shisui-sensei ?" tanya Sasuke

" Sama "

Seketika seluruh anggota tim 7 swedrop, Kakashi yang tingkah murid nya hanya menunjukkan eye smile nya.

" Lalu dimana Naruto ? " tanya Shisui

" Dia belum... "

Tiba tiba perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Aku disini "

Seketika seluruh orang terkejut atas kemunculan Naruto, bahkan Kakashi dan Shisui pun tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah datang.

" Baik, karena semuanya susah ada, maka kita mulai tes nya. Tugas kalian adalah merebut ini "

Kakashi pun memperlihatkan tiga buah lonceng, dan ketiga lonceng tersebut diikat kan di pinggang Kakashi.

" Kenapa hanya tiga ? "

" Karena, salah satu dari kalian akan kembali ke akademi, kalian serang lah kami dengan niat membunuh kalian dan kalian hanya mempunyai waktu sampai makan siang, hanya itu saja jadi Jika tidak ada pertanyaan maka tes ini dimulai "

 **Wush**

Seketika Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi bersembunyi, namun lain hal nya dengan Menma. Terlihat Menma yang berdiri dengan angkuh nya dan Menma pun menatap Kakashi dan Shisui dengan pandangan meremehkan nya.

" Kau tidak bersembunyi Menma ? " tanya Shisui

" Untuk apa bersembunyi, jika aku bisa langsung menghadapi kalian "

Menma pun langsung merapal sebuah handseal.

 **Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Boft Boft Boft

Seketika muncul seribu klon milik Menma, dan seluruh klon Menma pun melesat menuju ke arah Kakashi dan Shisui. Kakashi dan Shisui pun terkejut atas kemunculan klon milik Menma, meskipun terkejut. Kakashi dan Shisui tidak lah takut, dengan santai nya Kakashi dan Shisui memukuli klon milik Menma, dan satu persatu klon milik Menma menghilang.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari pertarungan Kakashi, Shisui dan Menma. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah pohon, di samping Naruto terlihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan Kakashi, Shisui dan Menma.

" _**Naruto apa kau akan menunjukkan kekuatan mu yang sebenarnya ?**_ " tanya Kurama

" _Tidak, masih belum saat nya. Aku akan bertarung hanya akan menggunakan Taijutsu dan beberapa Ninjutsu Suiton dan Katon, namun jika itu mengharuskan aku akan menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan ku "_

" _**Baiklah, aku akan menyalurkan sedikit Chakra ku kepada mu "**_

" _Terima kasih "_

Ketika pembicaraan Naruto dengan Kurama berakhir, Naruto pun mulai menyusun rencana untuk melakukan Kakashi dan Shisui.

" Sasuke apa kau sudah bisa Katon rank B ? " tanya Naruto

" Sedikit, memang nya kenapa ? "

" Begini, pada saat Kakashi-sensei dan Shisui-sensei sibuk dengan Menma kau langsung gunakan jutsu Katon rank B yang kau kuasai "

" Apa, tapi jika aku menggunakan nya maka Chakra ku akan tersisa sedikit "

" Jangan khawatir, tes ini akan berakhir dengan cepat setelah kau menyerang mereka, namun jika tidak berhasil kita harus mengalahkan salah satu nya "

" Begitu. akan aku usahakan "

" Bagus kau tunggu aba aba dari ku "

" Baik aku mengerti "

Setelah menyetujui rencana Naruto, Naruto pun menghilangkan dari tempat persembunyian an nya. Sementara para klon Menma masih saja menyerang Kakashi dan Shisui.

Karena sudah merasa bosan, Shisui pun mulai merapal handseal nya. Seketika dari mulut Shisui keluar lah api dari mulut Shisui.

 **Katon : Goryuka no jutsu**

Seketika api yang keluar dari mulut Shisui berubah bentuk menjadi seekor naga api yang panjang. Naga api tersebut melesat menuju ke tempat para klon Menma, dan satu persatu klon Menma berubah menjadi gumpalan asap.

Kakashi pun tidak tinggal diam, Kakashi pun melompat kearah danau yang berada tidak jauh dari training ground tersebut. Kakashi pun merapal handseal dan menghentak kan kedua tangan nya ke permukaan danau tersebut.

 **Suiton : Suishoha no jutsu**

Seketika dari danau tersebut tercipta lah sebuah gelombang, dan gelombang tersebut menerjang ke arah training ground. Seketika seluruh wilayah training ground tersebut digenangi oleh air, dan seluruh klon Menma telah menghilang.

Namun tidak terlihat satu pun keberadaan dari tim 7 dan Tim 11. Tanpa mereka sadari, Menma sudah berada di belakang Kakashi, dan pada tangan kanannya tercipta sebuah bola spiral. Menma pun mengarahkan serangan nya ke arah Kakashi, dan seketika Kakashi terkena serangan Menma.

 **Rasengan**

Tubuh Kakashi pun terpental akibat serangan dari Menma, sementara itu tidak jauh dari keberadaan Menma. Terlihat Naruto yang memperhatikan pertarungan Kakashi dan Menma. Naruto pun menghilangkan dari tempat berdirinya, karena dia merasakan kedatangan Shisui.

" Bagus, sekarang aku harus mencari lonceng nya " ucap Menma

Menma pun pergi mendekati tubuh Kakashi, namun ketika Menma akan memegang tubuh Kakashi. Menma melihat pada tubuh Kakashi terdapat sebuah lobang, Menma pun membalikkan tubuh Kakashi, dan alangkah terkejutnya Menma ketika melihat tubuh Kakashi sudah berubah menjadi sebuah boneka kayu.

" Cih, Kawarimi "

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah naga air dari genangan air yang memenuhi training ground tersebut. Naga air tersebut melesat menuju ke arah Menma, dan tanpa disadari oleh Menma. Naga air tersebut sudah mendekat ke arah Menma.

 **Braak**

Menma pun terkena serangan dari naga air tersebut, dan ketika naga air tersebut sudah menghilang. Terlihat Kakashi yang berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon yang tidak digenangi oleh air.

" Satu selesai, tinggal tiga lagi "

Kakashi pun menghilang dari dahan pohon tersebut. Sementara itu, terlihat Shisui yang saat ini sedang menggendong Sakura. Pada saat Shisui sedang pergi menuju tempat Naruto, tanpa di sengaja Shisui menemukan Sakura yang mengambang di atas permukaan air, karena tidak tega, Shisui pun menolong Sakura.

Shisui pun sampai di pinggir training ground, dan terlihat di pinggir training ground. Terlihat Kakashi yang saat ini sedang mengikat Menma pada sebuah tiang.

" Yo- Kakashi-senpai " ucap Shisui

" Yo Shisui " balas Kakashi

Kakashi pun melihat ke arah gendong Shisui, dan terlihat Sakura yang pingsan di gendongan Shisui.

" Dia kenapa ? " tanya Kakashi

" Sepertinya dia pingsan "

" Pingsan ? "

" Ya, dan ku rasa itu wajar. Menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto pasti sudah bisa mengontrol Chakra mereka, sedangkan Sakura masih belum bisa. Itu karena kedua orang tua Sakura adalah warga sipil jadi wajar jika dia belum bisa berjalan di atas air "

" Ya aku mengerti, jadi apa kau sudah menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto ? "

" Belum, sepertinya mereka sudah terlatih dalam bersembunyi. Jadi ku rasa kita pasti akan kesulitan "

" Kau benar ? " ucap Kakashi

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Tiba tiba datang sebuah bola api yang berasal dari arah training ground yang sudah hampir mengering. Dengan sigap nya Kakashi pun merapal handseal.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah tembok tanah, dan terlihat bahwa bola api tersebut terlihat melesat menuju ke arah tembok tanah Kakashi. Namun sebelum bola api tersebut mengenai tembok tanah tersebut, bola api tersebut sudah menghilang. Dengan menghilang nya bola api tersebut, membuat Kakashi dan Shisui curiga.

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi dan Shisui, tiga buah bola api sedang melesat menuju mereka. Namun tiba tiba bola api tersebut menghilang.

Sementara itu, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi di hutan di dekat training ground. Saat ini terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berkeringat banyak. Tiba tiba muncul Naruto di samping Sasuke.

" Kau tidak apa apa Sasuke ? " tanya Naruto

" Aku tidak apa, aku hanya hampir kehabisan Chakra "

" Begitu, ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan nya "

" Apa kau yakin "

" Ya "

" Baik "

Naruto menghilang dari tempat Sasuke, dan tiba Naruto muncul tempat di samping Kakashi. Tanpa di sadari Kakashi, Naruto pun mengerahkan tendangan nya ke arah Kakashi. Dan dengan sigap nya Kakashi berhasil menangkap tendangan Naruto.

" Gerakan yang bagus, namun kau harus lebih baik lagi dalam menyembunyikan Chakra mu " ucap Kakashi

" Maaf saja, namun memang ini rencana ku "

Naruto pun merapal handseal dengan cepat. Setelah Naruto meyelesaikan handseal nya, tiba tiba dari mulut Naruto keluar sebuah api.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Seketika dari mulut Naruto, keluarlah sebuah bola api berukuran sedang. Dan bola api tersebut berhasil mengenai Kakashi. Meskipun bola api tersebut mengenai Kakashi, namun Naruto mengetahui bahwa bola api tersebut tidaklah mengenai Kakashi.

Naruto dapat melihat bahwa tubuh Kakashi yang terkena bola api Naruto, sudah berubah menjadi sebuah boneka kayu.

 **Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Tiba tiba Shisui menembakan sebuah bola api ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang sudah mengetahui nya mulai merapal handseal dengan singkat. Namun sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan handseal nya, tiba tiba bola api tersebut sudah mengenai Naruto.

 **Blaaar**

Dan terjadilah ledakan dan menghasilkan asap yang menutupi daerah training ground tersebut, dan ketika asap yang menyelubungi training ground tersebut menghilang. Terlihat sebuah kawah kecil hasil ledakan tersebut, namun pada dasar kawah tersebut tidak terlihat tubuh Naruto, melainkan sebuah boneka kayu yang menyerupai bentuk Naruto.

" Kawarimi, taktik yang bagus " ucap Shisui

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya nya " ucap Naruto

Shisui pun membalikkan badan nya, dan terlihat saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di atas tiang yang dimana tempat Menma di ikat. Seketika Naruto pun merapal handseal, dan setelah selesai melakukan handseal. Tiba tiba dari mulut Naruto keluar sebuah peluru api.

 **Katon : Endan**

Dan peluru api tersebut melesat menuju Shisui,

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Namun tiba tiba dari depan Shisui muncul sebuah tembok tanah yang menghalangi serangan Naruto. Tidak hanya itu saja, dari arah belakang tembok tanah tersebut. Bermunculan lima buah bola api, dan kelima bola api tersebut melesat menuju Naruto.

" Apa kau yakin ingin menyerang ku ? " ucap Naruto

Seketika kelima bola api tersebut menghilang, dan begitu pula tembok tanah, yang dimana tempat Shisui berada. Ketika tembok tanah tersebut menghilang, terlihat Kakashi dan Shisui yang sedang memasang kuda kuda mereka.

" Kau licik juga, kau menggunakan Menma sebagai perisai mu " ucap Kakashi

" Tidak, aku tidak menggunakan nya. Namun aku memanfaatkan nya, jika kita sedang dalam misi, maka pasti akan ada korban nya. Dan begitu pula dengan tes ini, pasti akan ada yang akan kembali ke akademi. Kecuali mereka bisa lolos menggunakan cara lain, sepertinya hal nya Menma. Jika dia tidak lolos, tentu saja dia kan pergi ke Hokage dan membujuk nya. Maka dengan itu Menma lolos. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, dia hanyalah seorang warga sipil yang memiliki angan angan menjadi seorang Shinobi, jadi sudah dipastikan di antara mereka berdua akan kembali ke akademi. Bukan begitu Kakashi-sensei ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau memang benar. Namun mereka akan aku lulus kan jika mereka mengetahui apa tujuan di adakan nya tes "

" Begitu, tapi sepertinya tes ini akan segera berakhir "

" Kenapa ? "

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan menunjukkan senyuman licik nya ke arah Kakashi dan Shisui. Kakashi dan Shisui pun mulai mempererat kuda kuda mereka.

Naruto pun mulai merapal handseal, dan seketika dari mulut Naruto keluar bola air.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Seketika bola air tersebut melesat menuju ke arah Kakashi dan Shisui, Shisui pun mulai merapal handseal, dan seketika dari mulut Shisui keluarlah sebuah bola api berukuran sedang.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Dan bola api Shisui pun melesat menuju ke arah bola air Naruto. Seketika bola air Naruto dan bola api Shisui bertabrakan, dan mengakibatkan kabut. Seketika seluruh wilayah di Training Ground tersebut di tutupi oleh kabut yang begitu tebal.

Naruto pun tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan nya, Naruto pun mulai berlari menuju ke arah Kakashi dan Shisui. Dengan me manfaat sensor nya, Naruto pergi menuju Kakashi.

Naruto pun mulai merapal handseal, dan seketika dari ketiadaan tercipta sosok naga air. Dan naga air tersebut terlihat melesat menuju ke arah Kakashi.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, Kakashi berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan tiba tiba tubuh Kakashi terhempas ke arah danau. Ketika kabut yang menyelubungi training ground tersebut menghilang, terlihat Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di atas permukaan air, sementara itu. Terlihat Shisui yang sudah mengaktifkan Doujutsu khas clan Uchiha yaitu Sharingan.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Shisui pun merapal handseal. Dan seketika dari mulut Shisui keluar seekor naga api.

 **Katon : Goryuka no jutsu**

Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut mulai merapal handseal, dan tanpa Naruto ketahui, bahwa Kakashi juga sedang merapal handseal. Dan secara bersamaan Kakashi dan Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan handseal nya.

Dari mulut Naruto keluar lah sebuah bola api raksasa. Sementara itu, Kakashi yang sudah selesai merapal handseal nya, mulai menghentak kan kedua tangan nya ke permukaan air.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

 **Suiton : Suishoha no jutsu**

Seketika bola api Naruto bertabrakan dengan naga api Shisui, dan tiba tiba tubuh Naruto terhempas oleh sebuah gelombang air yang begitu besar.

" Argh "

Naruto pun terbawa arus dari gelombang air tersebut. Naruto yang terbawa arus tersebut tidak dapat berbuat apa apa, sisa Chakra nya tinggal sedikit dan begitu pula dengan stamina nya.

 **Naruto Pov**

Apakah inj akhirnya, semua usaha yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya akan menjadi sia sia. Chakra ku hanya tinggal sedikit, huh...ternyata memang benar, aku hanyalah seorang aib. Aib yang tidak pantas hidup.

Jika memang ini akhir nya, aku hanya ingin berharap bahwa ada yang mau menangis untuk ku. Tangisan yang dapat membuat ku, tau akan arti dibutuhkan dan tau arti akan kasih sayang, tangisan yang berasal dari orang yang ku sayangi.

Tiba tiba saja aku melihat sebuah cahaya, cahaya yang begitu terang. Aku berusaha untuk menjangkau nya, namun aku tidak bisa. Seluruh tubuh ku terasa sakit. Tiba tiba cahaya tersebut meredup.

Cahaya tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi sosok seorang kakek tua, terlihat di mengenakan jubah berwarna putih, dan dia juga mengenakan topi seorang Hokage. Namun siapa dia.

" Kau rupanya sudah besar ya, Naruto ? " ucap Kakek itu.

Aku berusaha untuk membalas ucapan nya, namun tidak bisa. Tiba tiba kakek tersebut mendekat ke arah ku, dan dapat kulihat bahwa kakek tersebut tersenyum kepada ku, senyuman yang sangat menghangatkan.

Aku berusaha untuk bertanya _' Kakek siapa ? '_ namun usaha ku tidak membuahkan hasil. Melainkan rasa sakit yang sangat sakit pada mulut ku.

" Aku adalah Sandaime Hokage " ucap Kakek itu

Seketika aku terkejut, Sandaime Hokage. Bagaimana bisa. Seharusnya dia sudah tiada, namun bagaimana bisa di berada di sini.

" Kau pasti heran bukan, kenapa aku berada di sini. Seharusnya aku sudah tiada bukan "

 _' Iya '_ ucap ku dalam hati.

" Begitu, sebenarnya yang berada di depan mu ini hanyalah sisa Chakra ku saja. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa pada saat aku menyegel Kyuubi, aku melakukan kesalahan bukan ? "

 _' Iya '_

" Sebenernya tidak, aku memang berniat untuk menyegel setengah Kyuubi pada mu. Karena aku tau suatu saat kau pasti akan di abaikan oleh orang tua mu, karena itu aku menyegel setengah lagi pada mu. Dan kau pasti tidak di abaikan, namun sepertinya tidak, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa kau juga memiliki Kyuubi, dan kau juga berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nya bukan "

Aku hanya dapat terdiam, memang benar. Aku memang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan status ku yang juga seorang Jinchuriki, namun jika aku memberi tahu kan nya. Maka tetap saja aku akan di abaikan oleh mereka.

" Sebenernya ini bukan waktunya kita untuk bertemu, namun dikarenakan saat ini kau terdesak. Aku harus mendatangi mu. Dengar Naruto di dunia Shinobi kita harus memiliki sebuah tekad, tekad yang akan menuntun kita ke arah jalan yang akan kita tuju, dan begitu pula lah yang harus kau lakukan. "

Aku hanya dapat terdiam, sebab aku mengetahui bahwa Sandaime-jiji belum selesai berbicara.

" Apa kau memiliki impian ? "

 _' Ya aku memilik impian '_

" Kalau begitu kejarlah impian mu, meskipun banyak orang yang tidak menyukai mu, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mencapai impian mu. Justru dengan banyak nya orang yang tidak menyukai mu, maka kau dengan mudah akan mencapai impian mu. Jadi bangun lah dan wujud kan lah impian mu "

Seketika tubuh kakek tersebut berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

" Karena apa pun yang kau lakukan..."

Kakek tersebut pun mulai mendekat ke arah ku, dan tepat di depan ku dia berdiri. Kakek tersebut meletakan tangan kanannya tepat di kepala ku dan kakek tersebut terlihat tersenyum ke arah ku.

" Aku yakin bahwa itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk mu Naruto "

Seketika tubuh kakek tersebut pun berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang banyak. Setelah itu, tiba tiba pandangan menjadi kabur.

Tiba tiba tubuh ku terasa ringan dan Chakra ku yang tadi nya sudah hampir habis tiba tiba terisi kembali.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengapung di atas permukaan air, tiba tiba saja air yang menggenangi training ground tersebut menguap. Dan menghasilkan kabut yang begitu tebal, Kakashi dan Shisui yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat terkejut.

Naruto pun membuka matanya, dan terlihat di sekeliling Naruto kabut yang mengelilingi training ground tersebut tepat berada di depan nya, dan di sekitar Naruto. Dapat terlihat bahwa tumbuhan yang tadi nya mati, tiba tumbuh kembali.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Seketika kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh training ground menghilang, dan terlihat bahwa yang menghilangkan kabut tersebut adalah Shisui.

" Kau hebat juga Naruto ? " ucap Shisui

Namun Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Shisui, tiba tiba di sekitar tangan kanan Naruto. Terlihat aliran listrik, namun anehnya listrik tersebut tidak berwarna biru melainkan berwarna kuning.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

 **Wush**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dari tempat berdirinya nya, Shisui yang melihat Naruto yang menghilangkan kembali mengaktifkan Sharingan nya. Shisui pengambil tanto nya yang berada di pundak kanan nya.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

 **Wush**

Shisui pun juga ikut menghilang, Kakashi yang melihat Shisui yang menghilangkan mulai melompati ke arah danau.

 **Katon : Hosenka no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja lima buah bola api melesat menuju ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat lima buah bola api tersebut yang melesat ke arah nya mulai merapal handseal.

 **Suiton : Suijinheki**

Seketika air danau tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah tembok air, dan mengakibatkan lima buah bola api tersebut hanya mengenai tembok air tersebut.

" Kau rupanya ada di situ Sasuke " ucap Kakashi.

Seketika Kakashi pun menghilangkan, Sasuke yang melihat Kakashi menghilangkan mulai mengaktifkan Sharingan nya yang hanya memiliki satu tomoe.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke, sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam tanah, dan tangan tersebut terlihat sedang memegang pergelangan kaki Sasuke.

 **Doton : Shinju Zanshu no jutsu**

Seketika tubuh Sasuke tertarik kedalam tanah, dan hanya meninggalkan kepala nya saja. Tiba tiba saja Kakashi muncul di depan Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyum mata nya.

" Sepertinya kau gagal "

" Benar kah " ucap Sasuke.

 **Boft**

Tiba tiba saja Sasuke berubah bentuk menjadi Naruto.

" Sepertinya tidak sensei " ucap Naruto

 **Boft**

Seketika tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi asap.

" Bunshin, kau hebat juga " ucap Kakashi.

Sementara itu, di dalam pedalaman hutan di Training Ground 7 tersebut. Terlihat Shisui yang sedang bertarung melawan Naruto.

" Kita akhir sekarang Naruto " ucap Shisui.

Tiba tiba saja di sekeliling tanto Shisui, terlihat aliran listrik yang mengalir di sekitar tanto tersebut.

" Tentu saja Sensei "

Naruto pun memusatkan Chakra nya pada tangan kiri nya. Dan tiba tiba saja terbentuk sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru.

" _Rasengan, bagaimana bisa "_ pikir Shisui.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Shisui pun menghilangkan dari tempat mereka, dan tiba tiba mereka muncul secara bersamaan , Shisui pun mengarahkan tanto yang sudah di aliri oleh listrik, dan Naruto pun mengarah kan Rasengan nya ke arah Shisui.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar bias, Shisui berhasil menebaskan tanto nya ke arah Naruto. Namun tiba tiba saja tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi gumpalan asap.

" _Bunshin "_ ucap keterkejutan Shisui.

" Sayang sekali sensei "

 **Rasengan**

Blaaaaar

Seketika tubuh bagian belakang Shisui terkena serangan Naruto, dan tanpa Shisui sadari. Bahwa Naruto sudah memasang penanda Fuinjutsu tepat di pundak Shisui.

" Hah...hah...sisa Chakra ku tinggal sedikit " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mulai melangkah ke arah tempat Kakashi, dan Naruto juga sudah dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke sudah bersiap siap untuk mengakhiri nya.

Setibanya Naruto di Training Ground 7, terlihat Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang berdiri di atas permukaan danau tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kakashi pun mulai merapal handseal. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi pun terkejut.

 **Suiton : Suishoha**

Tiba tiba saja terbentuk lah gelombang air yang begitu besar, Sasuke pun mulai menjauh dari training ground tersebut, begitu pula Naruto. Namun ketika Naruto akan pergi, tiba tiba saja dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang, dan hawa keberadaan tersebut sangat Naruto kenali.

Tidak jauh dari training ground, terlihat beberapa ninja yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah gelap dan di lengkapi dengan rompi berwarna cokelat. Terlihat saat ini mereka sedang menggendong dua orang anak perempuan.

Anak perempuan pertama memiliki rambut hitam panjang, serta mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam, dan di setiap yukata nya terlihat simbol clan Uchiha. Anak perempuan kedua memiliki rambut merah panjang, serta mengan yukata berwarna biru dengan simbol pusaran air.

" NAOMI " teriak Naruto.

Seketika gelombang air yang hampir menerjang Naruto, seketika berubah arah.

" Ada apa Naruto ? " tanya Kakashi

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab nya, tiba tiba saja Sasuke muncul tepat di samping Naruto dan begitu pula Kakashi.

" Naomi dia diculik oleh ninja Iwagakure " ucap Naruto

Seketika Sasuke dan Kakashi pun terkejut.

" Kau jangan bercanda ? " teriak Sasuke.

" Aku tidak bercanda bodoh, aku baru saja merasakan beberapa Chakra yang melewati hutan di sebelah kita " teriak Naruto.

" Kalian berdua cepat pergi ke ..."

 **Wust**

Tanpa mendengar kan perkataan Kakashi, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" Sasuke kau cepat kembali ke desa, dan beritahu Hokage dan Tou-san mu " ucap Kakashi

" Hai "

Seketika Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan training ground 7, dan dengan ini tes survival pun dibatalkan.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna, maaf ya telat buat update nya. Author saat ini sedang sibuk sibuk nya dengan tugas sekolah, jadi karena itu maaf jika author terlambat. Dan juga author juga mengucapkan terima kepada para reader yang setia menunggu update nya. Hanya itu dan author pamit dulu.

 **Profil Naruto**

Nama : Naruto

Umur : 12 tahun

Elemen dasar : Fuuton, Raiton, Suiton

Elemen tambahan : Katon

Kekkai Genkai : ( Masih belum ada )

Kemampuan :

Katon : Rank S

Suiton : Rank S

Fuuton : Rank S

Raiton : Rank S

Taijutsu : Rank A

Fuinjutsu : Rank A

Ying-Yang : 70 %


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Forest West Konohagakure**

Terlihat di sebelah barat hutan Konoha, terdapat lima orang ninja yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah gelap, yang memiliki lengan panjang pada bagian kiri, dan tanpa lengan di sebelah kanan, dan mereka mengenakan rompi berwarna coklat, serta setiap dari mereka mengenakan menggunakan ikat kepala Iwagakure.

Dan pada salah satu dari ninja tersebut, terlihat dua orang anak kecil, anak pertama adalah seorang anak perempuan, anak perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang, serta mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam dengan aksen gambar kipas a.k.a Naomi, lalu anak kedua juga lah seorang perempuan, anak perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut merah panjang, mengenakan yukata berwarna biru dengan aksen simbol pusaran air berwarna merah a.k.a Mito.

Kedua anak perempuan tersebut berada di gendongan salah seorang dari lima ninja tersebut. Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang sepertinya masih berumur 12-13 tahun, anak laki laki tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, mengenakan jaket hitam tanpa lengan, celana standar Anbu, lalu sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Terlihat anak laki laki tersebut sedang berusaha untuk mengejar lima orang ninja asing tersebut, dan setiap kali anak laki laki tersebut melompati dahan pohon, maka sudah dipastikan dahan pohon tersebut patah.

" _**Naruto tenang lah, jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi "**_ ucap sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh anak laki laki tersebut.

" _Tenang kata mu, disini nyawa Naomi dipertaruhkan kan. Jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naomi, maka aku akan menyesal seumur hidup ku"_ ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun semakin lama semakin cepat melompati pepohonan yang berada di hutan tersebut. Tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan hawa keberadaan milik Naomi yang sepertinya sudah menjauh, dan terlihat kelima ninja tersebut sudah keluar dari hutan Konoha tersebut.

Ketika Naruto dan para rombongan ninja penyusup konoha sudah keluar dari perbatasan Konoha, tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan Chakra beberapa Chakra yang berasal di depan nya, dan Chakra tersebut terasa sangat gelap namun memiliki Chakra yang sangat besar.

" _**Berhati hati lah, sepertinya orang yang berada di depan bukan sembarang ninja. Mungkin dia sekelas dengan kage "**_ ucap Kurama

" Aku mengerti "

Naruto pun semakin menambah kecepatan nya, dan tiba tiba saja dari arah depan Naruto terlihat lima buah bola lava yang melesat ke arah nya.

" _**Naruto menghindar "**_ teriak Kurama.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Dan sebelum kelima bola lava tersebut mengenai Naruto, tiba tiba saja Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat nya.

Tiba tiba saja Naruto muncul tepat di depan para Ninja yang menculik Naomi dan Mito. Pada saat Naruto muncul tepat di depan ninja tersebut, Naruto langsung melakukan handseal dan seketika dari sekitar Naruto muncul lah air.

" _**Naruto, jangan gunakan jutsu itu. Chakra mu sudah hampir habis "**_ ucap Kurama

Namun Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kurama. Seketika air yang Naruto kumpulan tersebut, berubah menjadi seekor naga air.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Seketika para Ninja tersebut terkejut atas kemunculan naga air tersebut. Naga air tersebut terus melesat dan menerjang para Ninja tersebut.

Namun tiba tiba saja Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya.

" Ogkh...sial...ogkh...Kurama...salurkan Chakra mu kepada..ogkh...ku " ucap Naruto

 ** _" Maaf Naruto, jika aku memberikan mu Chakra ku lagu, tubuh mu bisa meledak, Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan kan luka mu saja "_**

Naruto terus menerus memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya, dan tiba tiba naga air tersebut sudah menghilang. Dan terlihat luka luka pada tubuh para Ninja penyusup tersebut, dan di antara mereka hanya tersisa seorang Ninja lagi.

Ninja tersebut adalah ninja yang menggendong Naomi dan Mito. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah ninja tersebut, dan ninja tersebut hanya dapat gemetar melihat Naruto yang melangkah ke arah nya. Ketika jarak Naruto dan ninja penyusup tersebut sudah dekat, tiba tiba saja pada lengan kanannya Naruto muncul sebuah aliran listrik yang berwarna kuning.

" Katakan..Ogck...siapa yang memerintahkan kan...ogck...mu " ucap Naruto sambil memuntahkan darah nya.

" Tsucikage...Tsucikage yang memerintahkan kami untuk menculik mereka berdua "

Tiba tiba saja aliran listrik pada tangan kanannya Naruto semakin membesar, dan membuat ninja tersebut ketakutan.

" Apa alasan kalian meculik..ogck...mereka "

" Itu karena..."

 **Yōton : Yokai no jutsu**

Belum sempat ninja tersebut menyelesaikan perkataan nya, ninja tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu di bunuh oleh seorang Ninja. Ninja tersebut dibunuh dengan cara menyiramkan lava panas ke tubuh ninja tersebut.

" Bodoh.. ..membeberkan informasi karena takut mati, benar benar bodoh "

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut membalikkan badan nya, dan di depan Naruto terlihat seorang Ninja yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, jenggot dan kumis pun berwarna merah, serta bola mata berwarna hitam, pada hidung nya terdapat sebuah potongan logam, pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah ikat kepala Iwagakure yang menyerupai seperti mahkota. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah terang, begitu pula dengan celana nya, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" Untuk apa aku memberi tahukan kepada mu, padahal kau akan segera mati " ucap pria tersebut

" Begitu "

Naruto pun mulai merapal handseal, dan seketika di belakang Naruto tercipta dua buah Bunshin.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Pria tersebut pun mulai memasang kuda kuda, namun bukanya melawan. Kedua Bunshin Naruto langsung menggendong Naomi dan Mito. Dan seketika kedua Bunshin Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang asli.

" Sepertinya kau mengenal merek ya ? "

" Tidak, aku hanya mengenal salah satu nya saja. "

" Begitu, biar mu tebak, pasti si Namikaze kecil itu bahkan ? "

" Namikaze ? "

" Oh kukira kau kenal dengan Namikaze itu, namun sepertinya tidak "

" Siapa yang kau maksud Namikaze ? "

" Tentu saja anak berambut merah tadi, bukannya dia putri Hokage "

Naruto pun terkejut atas perkataan pria tersebut.

" _Jadi yang berambut merah tadi anak Hokage, namun bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui nya ? "_ pikir Naruto

" _**Naruto bukan saat nya untuk memikirkan itu, sekarang kau harus pikirkan bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari Jinchuriki Iwagakure tersebut "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Jinchuriki "_

" _**Ya dia seorang Jinchuriki, dia adalah Jinchuriki Yonbi. Jadi kau harus berhati hati ketika melawan nya "**_

" _Baik "_

 **Yōton : Shakugaryūgan no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja, muncul lima buah bola lava yang melesat ke arah Naruto. Tanpa persiapan apa pun, Naruto berusaha untuk menghindari kelima bola lava tersebut, namun sayang salah satu bola lava tersebut mengenai Naruto, dan mengakibatkan kulit pada bahu Naruto melepuh.

" Argh... "

Tiba tiba saja, kuil pada bahu Naruto yang melepuh tadi tiba tiba saja menyusun, dengan menyusun luka Naruto, diikuti pula dengan muncul asap pada bahu Naruto.

" Terima kasih Kurama " ucap Naruto

Setelah sepenuhnya luka yang berada di bahu Naruto menghilang, Naruto pun langsung merapal handseal, meskipun Chakra yang dimiliki Naruto hanya tinggal sedikit. Namun Naruto tidak lah gentar, dengan cekatan nya Naruto melakukan handseal. Dan seketika dari mulut Naruto keluar lah tiga buah bola api.

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Seketika ketiga bola api tersebut melesat menuju ninja Iwagakure tersebut, namun tiba tiba saja ketiga bola api tersebut menghilang.

" Ouch. " Naruto pun memuntahkan darah.

Dengan memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto, pria Iwa tersebut pun langsung melesat. Seketika ninja Iwa tersebut muncul tepat di depan Naruto.

 **Yōton no Yoroi**

Seketika seluruh tubuh ninja iwa tersebut di selimuti oleh lava, dan dibelakang pria tersebut muncul sebuah ekor. Ekor tersebut langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, dan seketika ekor tersebut mengenai kepala Naruto, dan membuat tubuh Naruto terpental menuju ke arah pohon yang berada di pinggir sungai.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Saat ini terlihat kedua Bunshin Naruto yang sedang melesat menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha, namun kedua Bunshin Naruto harus berhenti, karena di depan Bunshin Naruto muncul lima orang Anbu.

" Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan mereka ? " tanya salah satu Anbu tersebut.

" Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya sekarang "

" Kenapa "

" Kerena Chakra milik Bos kami tinggal sedikit "

" Apa maksud... "

 **Boft….Boft**

Tiba tiba kedua Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi gumpalan asap, dan mengakibatkan tubuh Naomi dan Mito terjatuh, namun dengan sigap nya para Anbu tersebut berhasil menangkap tubuh Naomi dan Mito.

" Kalian berdua Bawa Mito-sama dan Naomi ke rumah sakit " ucap sang pemimpin Anbu tersebut.

" Hai "

Seketika kedua Anbu tersebut pun melesat menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha.

" Lalu Hebi, kau pergi ke kantor Hokage dan laporkan bahwa Mito dan Naomi sudah ditemukan "

" Hai "

" Lalu sekarang kita cari keberadaan Naruto "

" Hai "

Seketika para Anbu pun berpencar menuju tempat merek masing masing.

 **Forest West Konohagakure**

Saat ini terlihat keadaan tubuh Naruto sangatlah mengerikan, di sekujur tubuh nya terlihat kulit kulit nya melepuh, dan pakaian nya sudah tidak berbentuk, sementara pada kepala nya. Terdapat sebuah luka yang begitu dalam.

" Sepertinya kau akan mati "

Namun Naruto tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut.

" Huh..benar benar menyedihkan, kukira kau ninja yang cukup hebat, ternyata bukan. Sebagai ucap selamat tinggal aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku pada mu..." ucap pria tersebut.

" Nama ku adalah Roshi, dan aku merupakan Jinchuriki dari Yonbi, baik hanya itu saja. Sekarang kau akan mati "

Seketika Roshi menendang tubuh Naruto, dan mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam sungai, dan terlihat saat tubuh Naruto terbawah oleh arus sungai tersebut.

Setelah itu, Roshi langsung pergi meninggalkan sungai tersebut, setelah kepergian Roshi. Tiba tiba saja muncul dua orang Anbu.

" Sepertinya telah terjadi pertarungan di sini ? " ucap sang pemimpin Anbu tersebut.

" Kau benar, sekarang kita harus apa ? "

" Kita cari keberadaan Naruto ? "

Setelah para Anbu tersebut pulang langsung berpencar, namun mereka tidak lah menemukan apa pun di sekitar tempat pertarungan tersebut.

" Bagaimana ? " tanya sang pemimpin.

Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Anbu tersebut.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali, dan kita laporkan pada Hokage "

" Hai "

Dan para Anbu tersebut pun pergi, tiba tiba saja salah satu dari Anbu tersebut menginjak sesuatu. Ketika Anbu tersebut melihat apa yang baru saja di injak, dan terlihat sebuah ikat kepala Konoha dan pada ikat kepala tersebut terdapat darah yang melekat di sana.

" Dancho ? "

Lalu sang pemimpin Anbu tersebut melirik ke arah Anbu yang berada di belakang nya, dan terlihat di tangan Anbu tersebut sebuah ikat kepala yang sudah di lumuri oleh darah.

" Bawa itu, mungkin kita bisa mengetahui siapa yang memiliki ikat kepala tersebut. "

" Hai "

Setelah itu kedua Anbu tersebut menghilang melalu Shunshin mereka.

* * *

 **Konohagakure Hospital**

Saat ini terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa warna putih, dan pada ruangan tersebut terlihat dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang berbaring.

 **Braak**

Tiba tiba saja pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang wanita yang memiliki surai merah panjang, dan dibelakang perempuan tersebut terlihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut jabrik kuning.

Mereka berdua adalah Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Lalu kedua orang tersebut langsung mendekat ke arah sebuah ranjang, yang dimana ranjang tersebut terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang terbaring.

Lalu di samping mereka berdua, terlihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya dia adalah dokter yang menangani kedua anak perempuan tersebut.

" Bagaimana keadaan nya dokter ? " tanya Minato.

" Keadaan mereka berdua baik baik saja, mereka berdua hanya pingsan "

" Begitu, lalu... "

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan perkataan nya, tiba tiba saja muncul dua orang Anbu di ruangan tersebut.

" Ada apa Taka, Neko ? " tanya sang Hokage.

" Kami menemukan lima orang mayat ninja Iwagakure, dan kami juga menemukan ikat kepala ini ? " ucap sang Anbu.

Lalu sang Hokage pun mengambil ikat kepala tersebut, dn terlihat pada tali pengikat nya terdapat darah.

" Lalu apa kalian menemui siap pemilik ikat kepala ini "

" Kami tidak tau Hokage-sama, namun menurut kami. Pemilik ikat kepala itu adalah Naruto "

Minato pun terkejut atas perkataan dari Anbu tersebut, dan begitu pula dengan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Anbu tersebut.

" Apa maksud kalian Naruto, bukannya dia saat ini sedang melakukan tes Genin ? " tanya Hokage dengan marah nya.

" Maaf kan kami, namun yang membawa tubuh Naomi dan Mito adalah dia, namun yang membawa nya hanyalah Bunshin. Dan menurut perkataan Bunshin tersebut, bahwa keadaan Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan Chakra "

" Apa bagaimana bisa ? "

" Kami tidak tau, namun di tempat pertarungan tersebut terdapat beberapa genangan darah, dan juga terdapat beberapa lava yang berada di tempat pertarungan tersebut "

Sekali lagi Minato dan Kushina pun terkejut, bahwa terlihat Kushina saat ini sedang menahan tangisan nya.

" Segera panggil Anbu Black Ops " teriak Hokage.

Seketika kedua Anbu tersebut terkejut atas pernyataan sang Hokage, Hokage memerintahkan untuk memanggil Anbu Black Ops. Anbu yang biasanya di tugas kan untuk misi rank S atau rank SS.

" Apa kurang jelas apa yang saya jelaskan ? "

" Ti...tidak "

" Dan dokter tolong kau pasti apa benar ini darah milik Naruto " ucap Minato

" Hai "

Lalu sang dokter pun mengambil ikat kepala tersebut, setelah itu sang dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan di ikuti pula menghilang nya kedua Anbu tersebut dari ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah pergi nya kedua Anbu tersebut, tiba tiba saja datang lah para keluarga Uchiha. Mereka adalah Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke.

" Naomi " teriak Mikoto.

Mikoto pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah Naomi.

" Dimana Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke

Seketika suasana di ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi mencekam.

" Dia menghilang " ucap Minato.

 **Bruugh**

Setelah Minato mengatakan bahwa Naruto menghilang, tiba tiba saja Kushina pingsan. Minato yang melihat Kushina pingsan hanya dapat terdiam, Minato pun pergi mendekati tubuh Kushina, dan Minato pun mengangkat tubuh Kushina dan membaringkan nya di samping Mito.

" Apa maksud mu menghilang ? " tanya Fugaku.

Fugaku pun langsung mengaktifkan Doujutsu kebanggaan clan nya yaitu Sharingan. Terlihat bola mata Fugaku, bola mata yang awalnya berwarna Onyx sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah dan pada bola nya tersebut terlihat tiga buah tomoe yang mengelilingi bola mata tersebut.

" Aku tidak tau, namun menurut Anbu yang bertugas untuk mengecek tempat pertarungan Naruto, mereka tidak menemukan tubuh Naruto, namun mereka menemukan lima orang mayat ninja Iwagakure dan ikat kepala nya "

" Lalu kau membiarkan saja kejadian ini "

" Tidak, aku akan memerintahkan Anbu Black Ops. Mereka akan pergi menyusuri tempat pertarungan Naruto "

" Begitu, kalau begitu aku akan memerintahkan kepolisian Konoha juga ikut mencari Naruto " ucap Fugaku.

Setelah itu Fugaku pun langsung menghilang dari ruangan tersebut, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Mikoto.

" Aku juga akan kembali ke Kantor ku, dan jika terjadi sesuatu segera beritahu aku Sasuke " ucap Minato.

" Hai "

Setelah itu, Minato pun menghilangkan dari ruangan tersebut dan, diikuti pula muncul nya kilatan kuning.

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure merupakan salah satu desa yang selalu diguyur oleh hujan, dan di desa ini terdapat seorang Ninja yang sangat melegenda dia adalah Hanzo Salamander. Hanzo merupakan seorang Ninja yang sangat hebat.

Dan di desa ini terlihat gedung gedung yang menjulang tinggi, sementara itu. Terlihat di sebuah sungai, terdapat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Anak laki laki tersebut terlihat sedang mengapung di sungai tersebut.

Terlihat di sekujur tubuh nya terdapat luka luka yang cukup parah. Tiba tiba saja tubuh anak laki laki tersebut terangkat oleh beberapa kertas. Lalu kertas kertas tersebut membawa tubuh anak laki laki tersebut ke sebuah gedung.

Gedung yang dituju oleh kertas kertas tersebut adalah sebuah gedung yang pada bagian puncak nya terdapat sebuah wajah, lebih tepatnya wajah iblis. Wajah iblis tersebut terlihat sedang membuka mulut nya.

Dan pada bagian mulut iblis tersebut terdapat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna oranye serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat, pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

Setelah sampai pada gedung yang memiliki wajah iblis tersebut, tubuh anak laki laki tersebut diturunkan oleh kertas kertas tersebut. Setelah meletakan tubuh anak tersebut, tiba tiba saja kertas kertas yang membawa anak laki laki tersebut menyatu, dan kertas kertas tersebut membentuk tubuh seorang perempuan.

Ketika seluruh kertas tersebut menyatu, dapat terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut sebahu dengan warna biru muda, serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna oranye, serta pada kepala nya terdapat sebuah bunga yang terbuat dari kertas, perempuan tersebut mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

" Tadaima Yahiko " ucap perempuan tersebut.

Sementara laki laki yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Yahiko, terlihat tersenyum kearah perempuan tersebut.

 **( A/N : Disini Yahiko belum mati )**

" Okaerinasai Konan " ucap Yahiko.

" Siapa yang kau bawa ini Konan ? " tanya Yahiko.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi pada saat aku sedang kemari. Aku melihat dia sedang mengapung di permukaan sungai, karena tidak tega jadi aku bawa saja dia " ucap Konan.

" Begitu, kelihatannya dia terluka cukup parah "

" Kau benar, sebaiknya aku rawat dia dulu ya Yahiko "

" Ya "

Yahiko pun mendekat ke arah tubuh anak laki laki tersebut, lalu Yahiko menggendong anak laki laki tersebut dengan gaya bridal style. Konan yang melihat Yahiko menggendong anak laki laki tersebut terlihat sedang menahan tawa nya.

Yahiko yang melihat Konan yang sedang menahan tawa, hanya dapat mengkerut kan kening nya.

" Ada yang lucu Konan ? "

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko hanya dapat menunjukkan senyuman nya.

" Tidak, tapi kau terlihat sangat cocok untuk menggendong dia "

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" Ya kau terlihat sedang menggendong anak mu sendiri "

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Konan hanya dapat bersemu merah menahan malu. Konan yang melihat Yahiko bersemu merah nya dapat tersenyum ke arah Yahiko. Namun tiba tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara yang kelihatannya suara tersebut sedang mengejek Konan dan Yahiko.

" Wah kalian serasi sekali, bagaimana kalau kita melaksanakan acara pernikahan mu besok Yahiko "

Konan yang mendengar perkataan pria tersebut terlihat wajah nya yang saat ini sedang memerah, sementara terlihat pada kepala Yahiko muncul perempatan.

" Diam kau Nagato " ucap Yahiko.

Seketika seorang laki laki yang memiliki rambut merah lurus yang menutupi mata kiri nya, dan pada mata kanan nya terlihat sebuah mara berwarna ungu dan bola mata tersebut berbenturan seperti sebuah pola riak air, pria tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Konan dan Yahiko.

" Ada apa kau kemari Nagato ? " tanya Yahiko

" Menang nya kenapa, apa tidak boleh "

" Tidak bukan begitu, apa kau tidak sibuk ? " tanya Yahiko

" Tentu saja tidak "

" Ohh begitu, ku pikir pekerjaan seorang pemimpin sangat lah sibuk. Bukan begitu Sandaime Uzukage " ucap Yahiko.

" Sudah lah kau jangan menyindir ku "

" Siapa yang menyindir mu, aku mengatakan fakta nya saja kan "

" Ya..ya..ya. oh ya anak siapa yang kau gendong itu "

" Kau jangan menyindir ku Nagato "

" Haahahah..ya...ya..ya, lalu siapa dia ? "

" Aku tidak tau, namun kelihatannya anak ini terluka parah ? " ucap Yahiko.

Nagato pun mendekat ke arah anak laki laki yang digendong oleh Yahiko, dan alangkah terkejutnya Nagato ketika melihat siapa yang di gendongan oleh Yahiko.

Yahiko yang melihat ekspresi Nagato yang terkejut mulai heran.

" Kau mengenal nya Nagato ? " tanya Yahiko.

" Ya aku mengenal nya "

" Begitu, jika kamu mengenal nya pasti kau tau namanya dan dari mana asal nya ? "

" Ya aku mengetahui nya, dia adalah anak yang pernah ku ceritakan pada mu Yahiko "

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Nagato mulai berpikir, dan mulai mengingat apa yang pernah di ceritakan oleh Nagato. Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Yahiko mengetahui siapa anak yang di gendongan nya tersebut.

" Apa kau yakin ini dia ? "

" Ya aku sangat Yakin "

Konan yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan mulai penasaran, apa yang di bicarakan oleh Yahiko dan Nagato.

" Hei jika kalian mengetahui, beritahu juga aku dong ? " ucap Konan.

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Konan, hanya menunjukkan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

" Dia adalah Naruto. Dia adalah anak yang telah di buang oleh Yondaime Hokage. Ku rasa kau sudah mengetahui apa alasan nya bukan Konan ? "

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko, hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya.

" Lalu kau menemukan nya dimana Konan ? " tanya Nagato.

" Aku menemukan nya di sungai sebelum barat desa "

" Begitu. Yahiko, Konan tolong kalian rawat Naruto " ucap Nagato.

Nagato pun pergi menjauh dari Konan dan Yahiko.

" Kau mau kana Nagato ? " tanya Konan.

" Aku ada urusan sebentar "

Setelah itu Nagato pun menghilangkan dari tempat Konan dan Yahiko.

" Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kan nya. Dia itu sudah dewa, jadi dia bisa menentukan apa yang dia pilih " ucap Yahiko.

Yahiko pun melanjutkan langkah nya menuju ke sebuah kamar yang berada di gedung tersebut, sementara Konan yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko hanya dapat tersenyum ke arah Yahiko.

" _Kau benar, dan begitu pula dengan kau Yahiko. Aku harap pilihan yang kau pilih ini memang benar ? "_ ucap Konan dalam hati nya.

 **Bersambung**

Yo minna, gimana kali ini. Saya rasa kesan Naruto saat ini terlalu Overpower bukan, dan buat para reader saya ucapkan mohon maaf jika kesannya Naruto itu Overpower. Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan sebagai tambahan nya saya akan menjawab beberapa Review yang telah kalian kirimkan

Hamura : Tentu saja bisa, namun kalau untuk sara masih rahasia

Ryan238 : Maaf ya jika fic saya ini membosankan, namun saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat fic supaya tidak membosankan, dan soal untuk pair akan saya pikir kan.

oke sekian dulu untuk chapter kali ini, dan karena banyak nya para reader yang bertanya bagaimana sara ke Konoha. dan ada juga yang menginginkan pair nya diganti, dan oleh karena itu author akan melakukan voting tentang pair nya.

\- Sara

\- Ino Yamanaka

\- Karin Uzumaki

\- Shion

oke hanya itu saja dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca fic ini saya Yami Dragon Slayer

Log out

jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8 : New Memory

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure merupakan salah satu desa yang tersembunyi, sesuai dengan namanya Amegakure yaitu desa hujan. Desa yang selalu diguyur oleh hujan, dan pada desa tersebut di pimpin oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yaitu Yahiko. Desa ini sebelum nya dipimpin oleh Hanzo, namun di karena kan sistem yang diberlakukan oleh Hanzo sangat lah kejam, maka banyak orang yang menginginkan jabatan Hanzo sebagai pemimpin di hentikan.

Dan dengan kerjasama antara Yahiko, Konan, dan dengan bantuan salah satu desa aliansi mereka yaitu Uzushiogakure, desa yang dulu nya hancur. Dan berkat bantuan aliansi tersebut Yahiko berhasil menjatuhkan kepemimpinan Hanzo.

Semenjak jatuh nya kepemimpinan Hanzo, pemimpin dari Amegakure pun diganti dengan Yahiko. Meskipun pemimpin Amegakure sudah diganti, namun tetap saja informasi tersebut tidak di ketahui oleh orang dan negara lain.

Desa Amegakure di dominasi oleh gedung gedung yang tinggi, dan di salah satu gedung atau lebih tepatnya gedung pemimpin desa. Terdapat seorang anak laki laki yang sepertinya masih berumur sekitar 12-13 tahun. Anak laki laki tersebut memiliki ciri ciri yaitu memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, memiliki kulit yang putih. Di sekujur tubuh anak laki laki tersebut terlihat dibalut oleh perban perban, dan begitu pula pada kepala nya.

Di samping anak laki laki tersebut terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki ciri khas yaitu rambut jabrik nya yang berwarna oranye, dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat, mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah a.k.a Yahiko.

Dan disamping Yahiko, terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut biru muda sebuah, dan juga terdapat sebuah bunga berwarna biru yang terbuat dari kertas. Perempuan tersebut memiliki bola mata berwarna oranye, dan juga perempuan tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah a.k.a Konan.

Sudah tiga hari anak laki laki tersebut tidak sadarkan diri, dan selama itu pula Yahiko dan Konan merawat anak laki laki tersebut, namun tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah lubang vortek. Dan dari lubang vortek tersebut keluar lah seorang pria misterius.

Pria tersebut mengenakan topeng spiral berwarna oranye, dan pada topeng nya tersebut terdapat sebuah lubang, dan lubang tersebut tepat berada di mata bagian kiri nya. Pria tersebut juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Yahiko dan Konan.

Yap, pakaian yang mereka gunakan saat ini adalah pakaian organisasi mereka. Organisasi mereka bernama Akatsuki. Akatsuki merupakan sebuah organisasi yang berisikan para missing-nin dari setiap Elementer Nation, hanya satu negara saja yang tidak termasuk anggota Akatsuki yaitu Kumogakure.

Tujuan dari di dirikan Akatsuki adalah untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dan melindungi rakyat yang lemah, meskipun cara yang mereka gunakan sangatlah licik, namun di karena kan kelicikan nya. Organisasi ini berhasil di kenal oleh setiap negara.

Yahiko yang melihat salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, mulai berdiri. Dan Yahiko pun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju orang misterius tersebut.

" Ada apa kau kesini Tobi ? " tanya Yahiko.

" Maaf jika saya mengangguk anda Yahiko-sama " ucap Tobi.

Kenapa Tobi bersikap sopan terhadap Yahiko?, itu disebabkan karena Yahiko adalah wakil dari sang pemimpin dari Akatsuki. Dan sementara sang Leader adalah Uzumaki Nagato sekaligus sebagai Sandaime Uzukage.

" Hm ada apa ? "

" Saya kesini ingin menyampaikan bahwa anggota baru yang kau perintah untuk merekrut nya sudah datang "

" Begitu, baiklah kita kesana, dan Konan tolong kau jaga dia " ucap Yahiko sambil menekankan kata dia.

Konan yang mengerti maksud Yahiko hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya. Setelah itu Tobi dan Yahiko pun terisap ke dalam lubang vortek tersebut, setelah itu Tobi dan Yahiko pun menghilangkan dari tempat tersebut.

Konan yang melihat Yahiko dan Tobi yang sudah menghilang, mulai mendekat ke arah tubuh anak laki laki yang sudah di selamatkan oleh Konan.

Konan pun mengelus elus rambut jabrik milik anak laki laki itu, meskipun Konan tidak terlalu mengenal anak laki laki, namun Konan sudah menganggap anak laki laki tersebut sebagai adik nya, begitu pula dengan Yahiko.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Saat ini terlihat di sebuah rumah, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar. Di dalam kamar tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki suarai rambut berwarna merah, perempuan tersebut mengenakan dalaman blus putih berkerah, serta menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hijau.

Perempuan tersebut adalah istri dari Yondaime Hokage, yaitu Namikaze Kushina, saat ini terlihat kondisi Kushina saat sangatlah mengerikan, rambut nya terlihat berantakan, begitu pula dengan pakaian nya, bola mata nya yang berwarna abu abu yang selalu memancarkan cahaya. Sekarang berubah menjadi mata yang abu abu bercampur merah, yang menandakan bahwa dia saat ini sedang menangis.

 **( A/N : Maaf ya semua nya, author melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar pada beberapa chapter yang lalu, bola mata Kushina seharusnya berwarna abu abu bukan nya ungu, dan begitu pula dengan Mito )**

Sudah dua hari Kushina mengurungkan diri nya di dalam kamar, penyebab Kushina menangis adalah karena menghilang nya anak, bukan Menma atau pun Mito. Melainkan Naruto, Naruto menghilang pada saat dia menyelamatkan adik kandung nya yang tidak dia ketahui, dan juga menyelamatkan adik angkat nya yang sangat di sayangi.

Kasus menghilang nya Naruto sangat lah tertutup dan rahasia. Yang hanya mengetahui nya hanyalah para pemimpin klan, dan beberapa orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto.

Dan hari ini, kasus menghilang nya Naruto, dan proses pencarian Naruto dihentikan. Dengan berhenti proses pencarian Naruto, maka para pemimpin klan dan para penasehat desa sudah memutuskan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, sudah meninggal.

Kematian Naruto tersebut dirahasiakan oleh Hokage, yang hanya mengetahui nya hanyalah penasehat desa, keluarga Hokage dan keluarga Uchiha.

Dan dengan meninggal nya Naruto, maka tim 11 pun di hapuskan. Para klan Uchiha yang mendengar pernyataan Hokage tersebut sangat marah. Namun mereka tidaklah bisa berbuat apa apa, namun di antara para klan Uchiha tersebut, ada seseorang yang tidak terima. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara nya.

Semenjak Hokage menetapkan bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal hubungan antara klan Namikaze dan Uchiha yang dulunya sangat akur, sekarang berubah menjadi renggang. Bahwa seluruh clan Uchiha pun sudah berniat untuk melakukan kudeta.

 **Amegakure**

Terlihat saat ini kondisi anak laki laki yang ditolong oleh Konan sudah semakin membaik, meskipun masih baru tiga hari anak laki laki belum sadar, namun kondisi fisik nya sudah semakin membaik. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun saat ini terlihat luka luka yang di alami oleh anak laki laki tersebut sudah hampir menghilang.

 **Wush**

Tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah lubang vortek di ruangan tempat anak laki laki tersebut berada, ketika lubang vortek tersebut menghilang, terlihat Yahiko dan Tobi muncul dari lubang vortek tersebut.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku Tobi " ucap Yahiko.

" Sama sama Yahiko-sama " ucap Tobi.

Setelah itu, Tobi pun menghilangkan di telan oleh lubang vortek tersebut, setelah menghilang nya lubang vortek tersebut Yahiko pun mulai mendekat ke arah.

" Bagaimana keadaan nya Konan ? "

" Sudah membaik, entah kenapa luka luka yang dia miliki tiba tiba menghilang. "

" Begitu, mungkin dia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang cukup hebat "

" Kau benar "

" Oh ya Konan, apa Nagato sudah datang ke sini ? " tanya Yahiko.

" Belum, memang nya kenapa ? "

" Tidak ada, hanya saja pada saat pertemuan tadi, dia tidak datang ? "

" Hm begitu, mungkin dia sibuk, apa kau lupa. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia pernah kabut dari Uzushiogakure, dia kabur hanya tidak sanggup untuk mengerjakan tugas nya sebagai Uzukage "

" Ya kau benar, bahkan para Anbu nya pun sampai datang kesini hanya untuk mencari nya "

Pada saat Konan dan Yahiko sedang asik berbicara, tiba tiba saja anak laki laki yang di tolong oleh Konan, terlihat ingin sadarkan diri. Tiba tiba saja anak laki laki tersebut membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir.

" Ughm " guman anak laki laki tersebut.

" Kau tidak apa apa ? " tanya Konan.

" Hm..ya. dimana aku ? " tanya anak laki laki tersebut.

" Oh kau sedang berada di Amegakure, kau ditemukan pingsan di pinggir sungai desa Ame, apa kau tidak ingat Naruto ? " tanya Yahiko

Anak laki laki tersebut terlihat kebingungan, ketika Yahiko menyebutkan namanya yaitu Naruto.

" Na...na...Naruto, siapa itu ? " ucap anak laki laki.

Konan dan Yahiko pun terkejut atas respon yang diberikan oleh anak laki laki yang memiliki nama yaitu Naruto.

" Kau tidak ingat siapa kau ? "

Dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Naruto.

" Kalian siapa, dan aku ini siapa ? " tanya Naruto.

Sekali lagi Konan dan Yahiko pun terkejut. Bukan hanya tidak tau namanya, bahkan Naruto pun tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

Konan pun mulai mendekati Naruto, dan Konan pun menunjukkan senyuman hangat nya ke arah Naruto.

" Perkenalkan nama Konan, kau bisa panggil aku Konan-nee. Dan di samping ku ini adalah Yahiko, kau bisa panggil dia dengan panggil Yahiko-nii dan mulai saat ini kami adalah keluarga mu. Apa kau mengerti Naru " ucap Konan sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas nya dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

" Kau lebih baik istirahat dulu Naru, kondisi tubuh mu saat ini tidak lah memungkinkan kan, jadi kau beristirahatlah. "

" Hai Konan-nee " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mulai menutup mata nya dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh nya. Konan yang sudah melihat Naruto yang tertidur, mulai menarik Yahiko menuju luar pintu keluar. Ketika Konan dan Yahiko yang sudah sampai di pintu keluar mulai saling pandang.

" Ada apa Konan "

" Apa kau tidak lihat ada yang aneh dengan Naruto ? "

" Memang nya kenap "

" Apa kau tidak lihat, tiba tiba saja ingatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto tiba saja menghilang "

" Hm kau benar, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak usah memberitahu kepada Naruto, biarkan saja yang dia yang mengingatnya sendiri " ucap Yahiko.

" Kau benar, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanya lah merawat nya dan kita juga harus memberitahukan kepada Nagato "

" Tidak usah, biarkan dia sendiri yang mengetahui nya. Ku rasa saat ini dia pasti sedang sibuk "

" Baiklah, namun aku ingin memberitahukan mu. Bahwa saat ini Naruto sudah di nyatakan meninggal "

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko sangat terkejut.

" Dari mana kau tahu ? "

" Aku mengetahui nya dari Zetzu, dan juga berita mengenai tersebut. Masih di sembunyikan oleh para penasehat desa, dan Hokage "

" Begitu ya, Ku rasa lebih baik kita tunggu hingga keadaan Naruto membaik. Setelah itu baru kita pikirkan bagaimana cara nya supaya para Ninja Konoha tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih hidup ? "

" Aku setuju dengan pendapat mu Konan " ucap Yahiko

Setelah itu, Yahiko dan Konan pun pergi kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto berada.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari gedung tempat Naruto berada. Terlihat seseorang yang sepertinya mengenakan sebuah topeng berwarna putih, serta pada topeng tersebut terdapat tiga lubang. Dua lubang tepat berada pada bagian mata, dan satu lobang lagi berada pada kening nya. Namun pada mata kanannya, terlihat bercahaya. Dan cahaya tersebut berwarna biru.

 **( A/N : Mirip dengan topeng yang dikenakan Obito saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 )**

Dan pria misterius tersebut mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih berkerah, dan pada bagian belakang nya terdapat lambang sebuah bulan sabit berwarna hitam, lalu pria tersebut mengenakan celana biru muda, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

" Akhirnya aku menemukan mu Reinkarnasi Ashura ? " ucap pria tersebut.

Namun tiba tiba, sebuah Shuriken yang terbuat dari kertas, melesat menuju pria misterius tersebut.

 **Tenseigan : Ginrin Tensei Baku**

Seketika dari telapak tangannya muncul lima buah bola hitam. Kelima buah bola hitam tersebut melesat menuju ke arah Shuriken Shuriken kertas tersebut, dan ketika bola hitam tersebut mengenai Shuriken kertas tersebut, tiba tiba saja kelima bola hitam tersebut meledak.

 **Blaaaar Blaaaaar**

Seketika seluruh arah pandangan pun tertutup oleh asap hasil ledakan tersebut, namun tiba tiba saja muncul seekor naga api, dan naga api tersebut melesat menuju orang misterius tersebut.

 **Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu.**

Namun ketika naga api tersebut mengenai orang misterius tersebut, tiba tiba saja orang misterius tersebut berbuah menjadi air.

Ketika asap yang menutupi daerah pertarungan tersebut menghilang, terlihat dua orang yang mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah, dan yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna rambut dan bola mata mereka.

Mereka berdua adalah Konan dan Yahiko. Terlihat saat ini Yahiko berdiri di salah satu puncak gedung, sementara itu. Terlihat Konan yang sedang melayang menggunakan sayap nya, yang terbuat dari kertas.

" Cih. Mizubunshin, Konan apa kau melihat orang itu dari atas ? "

" Tidak, aku tidak menemukan nya. Sepertinya dia sudah pergi "

" Begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali. Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk "

" Baik "

Setelah itu, Konan dan Yahiko pun kembali ke tempat Naruto berada, namun sebelum mereka berdua sampai pada tempat Naruto. Terlihat sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang melesat menuju ke arah gedung dimana Naruto berada.

 **Tenseigan : Scattering Chakura Baku**

Namun sebelum bola hijau tersebut mengenai gedung tempat Naruto berada, tiba tiba saja bola hitam tersebut tertahan oleh sebuah energi yang tak terlihat.

 **Tendō: Shinra Tensei**

Dan terlihat pada puncak gedung dimana Naruto berada, terlihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut lurus berwarna merah, yang menutupi mata kiri nya, dan pada mata kanan nya terlihat sebuah bola mata berwarna ungu gelap dengan pola riak air, dan pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna merah, serta pada bagian belakang jubah nya terdapat simbol pusaran air dan kanji yang bertuliskan **Uzushiogakure**. Dialah sang Sandaime Uzukage, dan di belakang Sandaime Uzukage, terlihat lima orang Anbu.

" Kalian lawan dia " ucap Sandaime Uzukage a.k.a Nagato.

" Hai " balas kelima Anbu tersebut.

Seketika para Anbu tersebut menyebarkan, dan para Anbu tersebut pun berdiri di puncak gedung, dan kelima Anbu tersebut terlihat sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang melayang.

Secara bersamaan para Anbu tersebut merapal kan handseal nya, dan dari mulut para Anbu tersebut keluar lah sebuah bola api yang berukuran sedang.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Namun sebelum kelima bola api tersebut mengenai orang misterius tersebut, tiba tiba saja muncul lima orang aneh. Kelima orang aneh tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang sama yaitu pakaian seperti orang gurun pasir, namun kelima orang aneh tersebut kelihatannya menutup mata nya.

 **Kugutsu Tensei**

Seketika kelima orang aneh tersebut terkena jutsu Katon milik para Anbu Uzushiogakure. Dan kelima orang aneh tersebut terjatuh setelah terkena jutsu Katon tersebut.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang sudah kelelahan akibat harus menahan jutsu milik orang aneh tersebut, dan ketika Nagato yang sudah kelelahan akibat menahan serangan tersebut.

Tiba tiba saja bola hitam tersebut menghilang, dan membuat Nagato dapat bernafas lega. Namun tiba tiba saja, dari telapak tangan orang misterius tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya, dan orang misterius tersebut pun merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas.

 **Tenseigan : Kinri Tensei Baku**

Seketika cahaya tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi cahaya. Namun tiba tiba saja pedang cahaya tersebut menghilang, dan terlihat orang misterius tersebut sedang kesaktian.

Sekali lagi Nagato dan yang lainnya dapat bernafas lega. Dan tiba tiba saja orang misterius tersebut menghilang tanpa di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Dan terlihat saat ini, Nagato yang sedang bermandikan peluh. Dan tiba tiba saja muncul lima orang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos, namun pada setiap topeng mereka terdapat ukiran kuno. Dan para Anbu tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang sama pa dengan pakaian Anbu Konoha. Merekalah para Anbu Uzushiogakure.

" Anda tidak apa Uzukage-sama ? " tanya salah satu Anbu.

" Ya, Aku tidak apa apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian ? "

" Kami tidak apa apa "

" Baguslah " ucap Nagato.

Setelah itu muncul lah Konan dan Yahiko, dan terlihat ekspresi Konan dan Yahiko saat ini sedang terkejut atas datang nya Nagato.

" Nagato, apa kau yang melawan orang misterius tadi ? " tanya Yahiko

" Ya, dan sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu di desa ini "

" Ya kau benar, namun bagaimana bisa kau bisa sampai ke sini ? "

" Aku kesini menggunakan salah satu kemampuan dari Fuinjutsu Jikukan, dan apa kau lupa. Aku masih memasang Kekkai di sini, jadi karena itu aku mengetahui nya "

" Begitu "

" Ya, lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto ? " tanya Nagato.

" Dia sudah membaik namun, dia kehilangan ingatannya " ucap Konan.

" Apa bagaiman bisa ? "

" Kami tidak tau, namun sepertinya ingatannya menghilang pada saat pertarungan terakhir nya "

" Begitu, apa dia sudah sadar ? "

" Sudah, dan Ku rasa dia pasti sudah terbangun akibat keributan barusan ? "

" Kau benar, namun kalian dari mana saja ? "

" Kami dari pusat desa, dan di pusat desa tadi. Kami menemukan beberapa orang aneh, jadi kami melawan mereka "

" Hm aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali dulu " ucap Nagato.

" Kau ingin kembali lagi, bukan nya kau baru sampai ? "

" Memang, namun perkerjaan ku masih banyak, namun jika pekerjaan ku sudah selesai pasti aku akan kemari "

Setelah itu, kelima Anbu Uzushiogakure tersebut mengelilingi Uzukage mereka, dan kelima Anbu tersebut saling berpegangan tangan.

 **Jikukan Ninjutsu : Jikukan Ido**

Seketika kelima Anbu Uzushiogakure menghilang bersama Nagato. Setelah itu Konan dan Yahiko pun masuk kembali ke dalam gedung tempat Naruto berada, dan sesampainya Konan dan Yahiko di sana. Terlihat saat ini Naruto yang sedang terduduk sambil memandang dari jendela tempat dia berada.

" Bagaimana keadaan mu Naru ? " tanya Konan.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang melamun terkejut.

" A..Aku baik baik saja kok Konan-nee "

" Begitu "

Konan pun mulai mendekati ke arah Naruto, namun sebelum Konan sampai ke tempat Naruto, tiba tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara.

Kryuuuuk...kryuuuuuuuk

" Suara apa itu ? "

" Ano...itu suara perut ku Nee-san " ucap Naruto

Dan terlihat saat ini bahwa wajah Naruto sudah memerah.

" Kau lapar Naru "

" Iya "

" Begitu, baiklah kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu " ucap Konan.

Konan pun melangkah menuju, yang kebetulan dapur tersebut terletak di sebelah ruangan Naruto. Sementara itu, terlihat saat ini Yahiko yang masih berdiri sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto yang diperhatikan oleh Yahiko mulai risih, dan Naruto pun mulai merasa bahwa tatapan yang di berikan Yahiko tersebut sangat lah menakutkan kan.

" Umn...Ano apa ada yang salah Yahiko-nii ? " tanya Naruto

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun sedikit terkejut, dan Yahiko pun menunjukkan senyuman canggung nya kepada Naruto.

" Ah... tidak ada "

" Lalu kenapa Nii-san selalu memperhatikan ku ? "

" Tidak ada kok, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" Begitu "

" Ya, dan Naruto ? "

" Ya Yahiko-nii "

" Apa kau tidak mengingat satupun tentang tentang kenangan mu ? "

" Tidak, aku tidak ingat satu pun tentang kenangan ku "

" Begitu ya, hah ya sudahlah tidak apa apa "

Setelah itu terjadilah kesunyian di ruangan tersebut, namun kesunyian tersebut menghilang setelah kedatangan Konan membawa semangkuk bubur panas.

" Ini Naru, maaf ya hanya ini yang ada " ucap Konan.

" Tidak apa kok Nee-san " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Konan.

" Begitu, Syukurlah "

Konan pun mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan Konan pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

" Aku suapin ya Naru ? "

" Tidak usah Nee-san, aku bisa sendiri kok "

" Tidak, pokoknya aku bakalan supin kamu " ucap Konan.

Naruto pun hanya dapat menghela nafas, akibat kelakuan dari orang yang dia anggap sebagai Nee-san nya.

" Baiklah "

" Nah gitu dong, sekarang buka mulut mu Aaaaa... " ucap Konan sambil membukakan mulut nya juga.

Naruto pun membuka kan mulut nya, dan membiarkan Nee-san nya untuk menyuapi nya. Sementara Yahiko yang melihat kelakuan dari Konan sekaligus pujaan hati nya hanya dapat tersenyum ke arah nya.

Di sela acara makan nya, Yahiko pun mengajak Naruto untuk berbicara.

" Ne...Naruto ? "

" Uh...ada apa Yahiko-nii ?"

" Apa kau mau menjadi Ninja ? "tanya Yahiko.

" Hmm...gimana ya, apa menjadi Ninja itu susah ? " tanya Naruto

" Ku rasa iya, namun jika kamu menjadi Ninja. Maka kamu dapat melindungi orang orang yang kau sayangi. Contoh nya saja aku, aku menjadi Ninja karena aku ingin melindungi Konan dan para penduduk desa "

" Begitu ya, lalu jika aku menjadi Ninja. Lalu siapa yang akan melatih ku ? "

" Kalau soal itu tidak lah masalah, aku bisa menjadi Sensei mu, bagaiman ? "

" Baiklah aku mau " ucap Naruto

Yahiko yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto pun tersenyum, dan begitu pula dengan Konan. Naruto pun melanjutkan acara makan nya yang tertunda.

 **Amegakure no Sato**

 **3 Day Letter**

Tiga hari pun telah berlalu, dan sekarang kondisi Naruto saat ini sudah cukup membaik, perban perban yang dulu nya membalut tubuh Naruto kini sudah di lepas kan. Dan saat ini merupakan hari pertama dimana Naruto akan memulai hari pertamanya sebagai seorang Ninja.

Dan di depan Naruto saat ini berdirilah Konan, namun saat ini Konan tidak lah mengenakan Jubah Akatsuki nya, karena menurut Yahiko. Bahwa anggota yang baru saja masuk kemaren adalah orang yang bertugas menggantikan Konan.

Konan saat ini mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam polos serta berkerah bundar, jubah tersebut memiliki panjang sekitar lulut Konan, serta Konan mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengenakan sebuah dalam berupa kaos berwarna merah gelap polos, serta mengenakan jubah berwarna biru yang dibiarkan terbuka pada bagian depan nya, serta memiliki hoodie pada jubah nya, dan pada jubah nya juga dapat sebuah kerah, yang jika disatukan akan berubah menjadi penutup mulut, lalu untuk celana nya, Naruto mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Bisa dibilang penampilan Naruto cukup tampan, bahkan Naruto tidak segan segan untuk memperlihatkan senyuman nya yang begitu menawan.

Naruto dan Konan, saat ini sedang berda di Training Ground 1 Amegakure, atau memang satu satu nya training ground di Amegakure. Saat ini cuaca di Amegakure cukup buruk, sebab hujan kali ini dibarengi dengan datangnya badai.

Training ground 1 Amegakure tersebut cukup luas, dan di dalam training ground tersebut terdapat beberapa pohon tumbuh, dan juga terlihat beberapa tim yang sepertinya sedang berlatih bersama anggota tim nya.

Bahwa ada juga beberapa Kunoichi yang sengaja melirik ke arah Naruto, dan sudah di pastikan setiap Kunoichi yang melirik ke arah Naruto pasti akan bersemu merah.

" Baiklah Naru, apa kau siap untuk latihannya ? " tanya Konan

" Tentu saja Nee-san, tapi... "

" Tapi apa ? "

" Tapi dimana Yahiko-nii, bukannya dia yang bakalan melatih ku "

" Oh Yahiko, dia sedang ada urusan jadi untuk sementara waktu aku yang akan melatih mu, apa tidak apa apa ? "

" Tentu saja tidak apa, kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Api kita akan menembakan bola api dari mulut, atau kita belajar berjalan di air ? " tanya Naruto dengan antusias nya.

" Tidak kita tidak akan belajar apa saja yang baru katakan Naru "

" Eh..lalu apa ? "

" Kita belajar Teori, dan dasar dasar nya " ucap Konan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Konan pun menjadi tidak bersemangat.

" Sekarang kamu duduklah, aku akan menjelaskan dasar dasar nya "

Konan pun muali menjelaskan mengenai apa saja yang harus di lakukan oleh seorang Ninja, lalu tentang Konsep Chakra, dan juga beberapa elemen dan juga Kekkai Genkai.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo Minna-san, gimana chapter ini, terkesan membosankan. Kalau memang iya maka author ingin mengucapkan " Maaf karena hanya segini kemampuan author " terus mengenai pair nya author masih bingung, ada dua pair yang jumlah voting nya sama.

Jadi author hanya perlu memutuskan apa Naruto harus memiliki apa _Singel_ atau _Mini Harem_ tolong di bantu, dan juga tolong kasih saran, kritik, dan jangan lupa klik Favorit, Follow, dan juga Review

Kerena pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggal jejak nya, sekian dan terima kasih.

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log Out.

Tambah sesi Q and A

Hamura : Terima kasih atas saran nya. dan soal kenapa Chakra Naruto habis karena, saat itu pada tubuh Naruto terdapat sebuah luka yang mengenai organ vital nya, dan author lupa menceritakan nya. dan pertanyaan terakhir nya sudah terjawab di chapter ini, dan kenapa Nagato menjadi Uzukage? pertanyaan tersebut akan terjawab di beberapa chapter yang akan datang.

Lungset : Tidak, Naruto tidak akan masuk Akatsuki.

666-username : Kalau membosankan ya maaf, hanya segini kemampuan author.

Parah : Jawaban nya sama dengan Hamura.

DENITRIA : Itu karena Nagato kabur dari tugas nya.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Chapter 9 : New Friends, Frist Mission

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure merupakan desa yang selalu diguyur oleh hujan, dan saat ini Amegakure di pimpin oleh salah seorang anggota Akatsuki yaitu Yahiko. Dan saat ini terlihat di sebuah training ground, atau lebih tepatnya satu satunya training ground.

Di training ground tersebut terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan dalaman berwarna merah, serta menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam yang di biarkan terbuka, serta pada jubah nya tersebut terdapat sebuah kerah yang berfungsi untuk menutupi bagian mulut nya jika kerah tersebut di satukan, serta sebuah hoodie yang terdapat pada jubah nya tersebut. Anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Dan di depan anak laki laki tersebut berdiri seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki ciri ciri seperti memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna oranye, serta sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat, dan juga mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah, dan jangan lupa sepatu Shinobi nya yang berwarna hitam.

Dan di samping pria tersebut berdiri seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut biru sebahu, serta sepasang bola mata berwarna oranye, dan perempuan tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam polos, dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

Mereka bertiga adalah Naruto, Yahiko, dan Konan. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berlatih atau lebih tepatnya sedang melatih Naruto. Sudah satu bulan Naruto berada di Amegakure, dan selama itu pula Naruto di latih oleh Konan dan Yahiko.

Saat ini Naruto akan melakukan latihan tahap selanjutnya yaitu Ninjutsu. Sebelum Naruto memperlajari Ninjutsu. Naruto sudah mempelajari dasar dasar Ninja, lalu Naruto juga sudah melatih control Chakra nya, dan control Chakra Naruto sudah sampai pada tahap berjalan di atas air terjun. Lalu Naruto juga sudah mempelajari mengenai Taijutsu.

Meskipun Taijutsu yang Naruto kuasai masih belum bisa di katakan sempurna, namun Naruto sudah bisa melakukan dengan baik. Meskipun perkembangan Naruto cukup baik, namun ingatan yang dimiliki Naruto masih belum kembali, bahkan Naruto sudah pasrah jika ingatannya tidak kembali.

Karena menurut nya, ingatan tidaklah penting. Yang menurut Naruto terpenting adalah Yahiko dan Konan. Mereka berdua sudah Naruto anggap sebagai keluarga nya, karena itu Naruto sudah tidak peduli tentang ingatan nya, asalkan ingatan mengenakan kedua orang yang sangat penting untuk nya tidak hilang, maka dia tidak keberatan untuk tidak mengikat kenangan nya.

Konan yang selama ini selalu memperhatikan Naruto, dan Yahiko yang selalu melindungi nya. Dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk nya. Mereka berdua adalah harta terpenting dan harta yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh nya.

" Naru ayo kemari "

Tiba tiba saja ada yang memanggil Naruto, dan benar saja yang memanggil Naruto adalah Konan, atau Naruto lebih sering memanggil nya Nee-san.

" Iya aku akan segera kesana " teriak Naruto

Naruto pun berlari menuju ke arah Konan, dan sesampainya Naruto di sana. Konan tiba tiba saja memberikan Naruto sebuah kertas.

" Apa ini Nee-san ? " tanya Naruto

" Ini namanya kertas khusus Chakra, dan dengan kertas khusus ini kamu akan mengetahui apa saja elemen dasar yang kau miliki, contoh nya saja Yahiko. Dia memiliki elemen dasar Api, Air dan Angin " ucap Konan sambil menerangkan nya kepada Naruto.

Semenjak kehadiran Naruto di hidup Konan, Konan lebih sering tersenyum. Meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto, namun Konan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik nya. Dan selama Yahiko pergi menjalankan misi, Naruto lah yang selalu menemaninya.

" Lalu Nee-san punya elemen apa ? "

" Kalau Nee-san punya elemen dasar yaitu Angin, Tanah, dan Air, dan jika kamu sudah bisa menguasai elemen dasar mu. Maka kamu bisa membangkitkan salah satu kekkai genkai "

" Kekkai Genkai, apa itu ? "

" Kekkai Genkai adalah sebuah jutsu hasil penggabungan dua elemen. Namun untuk sekarang kamu hanya harus fokus untuk elemen dasar mu, dan untuk Kekkai Genkai bisa kita cari tau setelah kamu menguasai elemen dasar mu. Kamu mengerti Naru " ucap Konan sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Sementara itu, Yahiko yang selalu memperhatikan interaksi Konan dan Naruto, terlihat sedang tersebut ke arah mereka berdua. Di antara mereka berdua hanya Konan lah yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, sedangkan Yahiko hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto jika tidak memiliki misi.

" Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan kertas ini ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau hanya harus mengalirkan Chakra mu pada kertas itu, dan jika kertas mu terbelah dua maka elemen dasar mu Angin atau Fuuton, dan jika kertas mu basah maka elemen dasar mu Air atau Suiton, jika mengkerut berarti Listrik atau Raiton, jika terbakar berarti Api atau Katon, jika melebur berarti Tanah atau Doton. Apa kau mengerti Naru ? "

" Aku mengerti "

Lalu Naruto meletakan kertas tersebut di atas permukaan tanah, dan Naruto pun mengalirkan Chakra nya kepada kertas tersebut. Dan tiba tiba saja kertas tersebut terbelah menjadi tiga, potongan pertama terbakar, lalu potongan kedua basah, dan potongan ketiga mengkerut.

Yahiko dan Konan pun terkejut ketika melihat kejadian tersebut, bagaiman tidak terkejut. Pasal nya mereka berdua hanya memiliki tiga elemen dasar, sedangkan elemen dasar Naruto ada empat, dan yang lebih mengejutkan nya lagi. Naruto memiliki elemen dasar Raiton, Naruto yang dasar nya anak Yondaime dan Uzumaki memiliki elemen dasar Raiton.

Meskipun Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua nya, namun Yahiko dan Konan mengetahui nya. Yondaime mempunyai elemen dasar Fuuton, lalu Kushina memiliki elemen dasar Suiton, dan juga kemungkinan Naruto memiliki Katon karena Naruto adalah anak seorang Jinchuriki, mungkin saja dia memiliki Katon.

Namun Raiton, bagaiman bisa. Itulah yang menjadi permasalahan nya, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kedua kakak nya seperti itu mulai khawatir.

" A...apa ada yang salah Nii-san, Nee-san ? " tanya Naruto sambil memandang takut kepada Konan dan Yahiko.

Konan yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ketakutan tersebut langsung sadar, dan langsung saja Konan memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya.

" Tidak... tidak ada yang salah kok Naru " ucap Konan

" La...lalu kenapa Nee-san ketakutan ketika melihat Naru mengeluarkan Chakra Naru pada kertas tadi ? "

" Tidak. Nee-san tidak takut kok, Nee-san hanya terkejut saja. Pasalnya Naru punya empat elemen dasar, dan seharusnya yang memiliki empat elemen dasar hanyalah para Shinobi elit "

" Nee-san bohong, Nee-san pasti takutkan dengan Naru " teriak Naruto

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, semakin mempererat pelukan nya.

" Tidak Nee-san tidak takut, jadi Nee-san mohon Naru jangan berpikiran macam macam ya. Meskipun nanti Naru membunuh seseorang, Nee-san tidak akan takut. Kamu mengerti Naru "

" Ya Naruto ngerti, Arigato Nee-san "

" Ya sama sama "

Konan pun melepaskan pelukan nya dari Naruto, dan namun Naruto bukan nya tersebut. Namun Naruto malah melirik ke arah Yahiko.

" Apa Nii-san juga takut pada Naru ? "

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum, Yahiko pun melangkah dirinya ke arah Naruto. Dan sesampainya Yahiko di tempat Naruto, Yahiko pun berjongkok tepat di depan Naruto, supaya tinggi Naruto dan Yahiko sama.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah takut pada mu. Karena apa pun yang terjadi kau tetaplah Otouto ku yang cengeng " ucap Yahiko sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko, langsung menggembung kan pipinya. Konan dan Yahiko yang melihat Naruto yang menggembung kan pipinya nya langsung tertawa.

" Hihihih...sejak kapan kau menjadi Kawai seperti ini Naru ? " tanya Konan sambil tertawa halus.

Namun beda hal nya dengan Yahiko. Konan yang tertawa halus ketika melihat Naruto, sedangkan Yahiko malah tertawa sekeras keras nya yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

" Mou...Nee-san kau jangan mengejek ku dong "

" Hihi, ya habis nya kau itu terlihat imut ketika berekspresi seperti tadi "

" Nee-san " teriak Naruto.

" Gomen-Gomen. Jadi kau ingin mempelajari elemen yang mana ? " tanya Konan.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Konan, terlihat tersenyum lebar.

" Aku ingin mempelajari... "

Naruto pun menjeda perkataan nya, sementara itu. Terlihat Konan dan Yahiko yang sepertinya sudah penasaran.

" Semuanya " ucap Naruto

Seketika Konan dan Yahiko terdiam atas penuturan dari Naruto.

" Apa kau yakin. Bagaimana bisa kau mempelajari nya semua nya ? " tanya Yahiko

" Tentu saja dengan ini "

Naruto pun melakukan handseal, dan tiba tiba saja dari belakang Naruto muncul lah sepuluh klon milik nya.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Konan dan Yahiko pun hanya dapat menghela nafas, meskipun sifat Naruto masih seperti anak anak, namun kecerdasan sudah seperti orang dewasa.

" Baiklah, aku juga akan membuat Bunshin ku. Supaya kau lebih mudah untuk mempelajari Jutsu nya "

" Memangnya kenapa, bukan nya Konan-nee juga bisa mengajarkan ku ? "

" Kau memang benar, namun Konan tidak pernah melatih elemen dasar nya. Dia hanya melatih kemampuan kertas nya, karena itu aku yang akan mengajarkan mu. Dan untuk Raiton, aku tidak bisa mengajarkan mu. "

" Tidak apa, mungkin aku bisa mempelajari nya secara otodidak "

" Begitu, baiklah kita mulai latihan nya "

Yahiko langsung merapal kan handseal nya, dan seketika di belakang Yahiko muncullah dua klon milik nya.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

" Baik sekarang kalian bagi menjadi empat kelompok, dan di setiap kelompok berisikan tiga orang. Dan sisanya berlatih bersama Konan. Mengerti " ucap Yahiko sambil berteriak.

" Hai Sensei "

Seketika seluruh Bunshin Naruto mulai membentuk kelompok, sedangkan Naruto yang asli pergi menemui Konan, untuk melaksanakan latihan control Chakra dan latihan fisik.

 **Skip 1 Mount Letter**

Sudah tidak terasa, Naruto sudah menghabiskan waktunya di Amegakure selama dua bulan. Meskipun begitu lama, namun Naruto mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Naruto berhasil menguasai jutsu Katon Rank A, Suiton Rank A, dan Fuuton Rank C.

Lalu untuk latihan control Chakra nya masih pada tahap berjalan di air terjun, sedangkan latihan fisik nya Naruto sudah selesai. Dengan memanfaatkan gravity seal, Naruto menambahkan berat badan nya dan Naruto pun melakukan pelatihan control Chakra dalam keadaan tersebut.

Saat ini di Training Ground satu satu nya di Amegakure. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil berhadapan dengan Yahiko. Saat ini Naruto akan melakukan tes kelayakan untuk menjadi Shinobi, dan pada bagian balkon training ground tersebut, terlihat beberapa Genin dan beberapa Jounin sensei yang sepertinya mereka akan menonton pertandingan tersebut.

Pertandingan tersebut merupakan pertandingan yang paling di tunggu oleh para Shinobi Amegakure. Kenapa tidak, pertandingan kali ini adalah pertandingan antara Yahiko sang pemimpin Amegakure dan Naruto sang pangeran Amegakure.

Di tengah tengah training ground tersebut, terlihat Konan yang sedang berdiri, yang sepertinya akan bersiap siap untuk memberikan aba aba kepada Naruto dan Yahiko.

" Apa kalian siap ? " tanya Konan

" Hai " balas Naruto dan Yahiko.

" Kalau begitu, pertandingan antara Naruto dan Yahiko. Dimulai " ucap Konan

Setelah itu, pada punggung Konan muncul sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari kertas. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Konan akhirnya terbang.

Naruto dan Yahiko yang sudah melihat Konan yang terbang, mulai merapal handseal. Setelah selesai melakukan handseal, akhirnya kedua orang tersebut langsung meneriakkan nama jutsu nya.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Seketika di belakang Naruto muncullah tiruan yang menyerupai Naruto, sedangkan Yahiko. Terlihat pada mulut nya keluar sebuah bola api yang berukuran sedang.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Seketika bola api tersebut melesat menuju ke arah Naruto dan Bunshin nya. Naruto yang melihat bola api tersebut yang melesat menuju ke arah nya, Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut yang melesat ke arahnya mulai memerintahkan kepada para Bunshin nya untuk menghindar.

Sebelum bola api tersebut mengenai Naruto dan para Bunshin nya, Naruto dan para Bunshin nya sudah terlebih dahulu melompat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Pada saat Naruto dan kedua Bunshin nya sudah mendarat cukup jauh dari Yahiko, mereka bertiga langsung merapal kan handseal yang berbeda.

 **Katon : Goryuka no jutsu**

Seketika dari mulut Naruto yang asli, keluar lah seekor naga yang terbuat dari api.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dan dari tubuh Bunshin Naruto keluarlah sebuah gelombang angin, dan ketika gelombang angin tersebut bergesekan dengan naga api Naruto. Seketika naga api milik Naruto membesar.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Dan dari mulut Bunshin Naruto yang satu lagi, keluar lah sebuah bola air. Dan seketika bola air tersebut melesat menuju ke arah Yahiko.

Sementara itu, para penonton yang melihat jutsu yang di keluarkan Naruto terkejut. Meskipun jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto tidak lah hebat. Namun berkat kecerdasan nya, Naruto berhasil merubah jutsu yang tadinya hanya biasa biasa saja, sekarang berubah menjadi jutsu yang cukup mengetikkan.

Meskipun jutsu yang di keluarkan Naruto sangat lah mengerikan, namun jutsu tersebut tidak lah membuat Yahiko takut. Yahiko yang merupakan seorang veteran perang, tentu saja sudah pernah melihat jutsu yang lebih mengerikan dari pada jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

Yahiko yang melihat naga api dan bola air milik Naruto yang sudah hampir mendekat mulai merapal kan handseal.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Dengan mengucapkan nama jutsu nya dengan lambat, Yahiko pun menghilangkan dari tempat dia berdiri.

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadilah ledakan antara jutsu milik Naruto dengan permukaan tanah. Dan ketika debu yang menutupi tempat dimana jutsu Naruto meledak tadi menghilang, terlihat sebuah kawah kecil tercipta akibat dari ledakan jutsu Naruto.

Meskipun saat ini Yahiko sedang bersembunyi, namun entah mengapa Naruto dapat merasakan aliran Chakra milik Yahiko, dan dengan mengandalkan insting nya. Naruto pun pergi menuju tempat persembunyian Yahiko.

Ketika Naruto sampai di tempat Yahiko bersembunyi, terlihat seseorang pria yang memiliki rambut oranye yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang.

Namun ketika Naruto akan akan merapal kan handseal, tiba tiba saja tubuh Yahiko yang berada di belakang tiang tersebut tiba tiba saja terjatuh. Dan jika dilihat secara teliti, maka tubuh yang berada di balik tiang tersebut hanya lah sebuah boneka kayu, dan Naruto yang melihat boneka kayu tersebut langsung terkejut.

Pasal nya pada bagian tubuh boneka kayu tersebut terdapat beberapa kertas peledakan. Naruto yang melihat kertas peledakan tersebut yang akan meledak, langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat boneka kayu tersebut.

 **Blaaar**

Terjadilah lah ledakan akibat dari kertas peledakan tersebut, dan untuk nya Naruto berhasil lari dari boneka peledakan tersebut.

" Kau ingin membunuh ku Yahiko-nii " teriak Naruto.

" Tidak aku tidak akan membunuh mu, melainkan aku akan membakar mu hidup hidup. Hahahahahahahah " ucap Yahiko sambil tertawa kerasnya.

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko, yang berniat untuk membakar Naruto hidup hidup langsung marah.

" Yahiko, jika kau berani beraninya membakar Naruto. Maka aku juga akan membungkus mu menggunakan kertas kertas peledakan ku " teriak Konan.

Yahiko yang tadi nya tertawa keras, langsung berhenti tertawa. Akibat dari perkataan dari Konan. Bukan hanya Yahiko sana yang langsung terdiam atas perkataan Konan, bahkan para penonton laki laki pun langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan dari sang malaikat maut.

Naruto yang melihat Yahiko yang terdiam atas perkataan Konan, langsung memanfaatkan keadaan. Denagn akurasi yang tepat Naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai melakukan handseal, akhirnya dari mulut Naruto keluarlah sebuah peluru api raksasa.

 **Katon : Dai Endan**

Yahiko yang tiba tiba saja mendengar Naruto menyebutkan namanya jutsu, mulai melirik ke arah Naruto. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Yahiko ketika melihat peluru api yang sedang melesat menuju ke arah nya.

Yahiko yang belum siap untuk menerima serang tersebut akhirnya harus merelakan tubuh nya untuk terkena serangan dari Naruto.

 **Blaaar**

Dan akhirnya Yahiko terkena serangan dari Naruto, sementara itu. Naruto yang melihat Yahiko yang terkena serangan nya langsung senang, dan berteriak dengan antusias nya.

" Yeyyyy...kena. " teriak Naruto

Konan yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang senang, juga ikut ikutan senang.

" Arigato Nee-san " ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari jempol nya kepada Konan.

Konan pun membalas nya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Sementara itu, terlihat keadaan Yahiko yang sangat mengerikan. Pakaian khas Akatsuki nya terbakar, lalu pada bagian wajah nya menghitam akibat dari serangan Naruto.

" Bagaimana Nii-san " tanya Naruto

" Aku menyerang " ucap Yahiko.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko, langsung senang. Meskipun Yahiko mengatakan menyerang, namun dia masih baik baik saja. Yahiko mengatakan menyerang karena jika pertandingan yang tidak seimbang ini dilanjutkan maka dia akan menerima siksaan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada hangus terbakar oleh serangan Naruto.

Lebih baik terkena jutsu Naruto, dari pada harus terkena amukan Konan. Yang katanya, amukan dari Konan lebih mengerikan dari pada amukan Kyuubi ketika mengamuk. Bahwa sang Uzukage sekali pun, yang kata nya mempunyai Doujutsu terkuat pun takut akan amukan Konan.

" Hachiiii "

tiba tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara seperti orang bersih. Dan ternyata yang baru saja bersin barusan adalah sang Uzukage sang pemilik mata dewa atau disebut juga Rinnegan.

" Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku " ucap sang Uzukage.

 **Plaak**!#Abaikan saja.

Saat ini di kediaman sang pemimpin Amegakure, terlihat tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang mengadakan pesta. Mereka bertiga adalah Naruto, Konan, dan Yahiko. Saat ini merek sedang mengadakan pesta kecil kecilan, yang dimana pesta ini bertujuan untuk merayakan Naruto yang sudah resmi menjadi Ninja Amegakure.

" Selamat ya, Naru. Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi Ninja " ucap Konan sambil menyiapkan makanan nya.

" Terima kasih ya, Nee-san, Nii-san. Aku bisa seperti ini juga berkat latihan dari kalian "

" Tidak, ini sebuah berkat usaha mu Naruto " ucap Yahiko.

Yahiko pun mengambil sesuatu pada bagian kantong Ninja nya, dan ternyata Yahiko mengambil sebuah ikat kepala berwarna hitam, serta terdapat lambang desa Amegakure.

" Ini, besok kau gunakan ini. Dan aku juga sudah memasukkan mu kr salah satu tim. "

" Tim "

" Ya, dan besok kau harus pergi ke training ground. Mereka akan menunggu mu di sana "

" Hai "

" Makanan sudah siap " ucap Konan

Naruto dan Yahiko yang mendengar bahwa makanan sudah siap, langsung meluncur menuju ke meja makan.

" Wah Nee-san, makanan nya banyak sekali "

" Tentu saja, aku memasaknya khusus untuk hari ini. Jadi silahkan dimakan "

" Hai "

Dengan lahap nya Naruto dan Yahiko, memakan masakan Konan.

 **Skip**

Saat ini di Training Ground satu satu nya di Amegakure, terlihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Menurut Yahiko, dia akan bergabung dengan sebuah tim. Tim tersebut hanya terdiri dari dua orang Genin, dan satu orang sensei. Dan menurut peraturan, sebuah tim harus memiliki tiga orang anggota tim, dan satu orang sensei.

Tiba tiba saja, di depan Naruto. Berdirilah dua orang anak perempuan yang sepertinya masih seangkatan dengan Naruto, dan dibelakang anak perempuan tersebut, berdiri satu orang dewasa yang sepeser dia adalah seorang sensei.

" Hai, jadi kau yang bergabung dengan tim kami " tanya anak perempuan tersebut.

" Ya, begitulah. Lalu apa kalian yang akan satu tim dengan ku ? "

" Tentu saja, dan perkenalkan nama ku Haruhi Kira (OC), dan di samping ku ini adik ku Haruhi Mia (OC) " ucap Kira.

Naruto yang mendengar perkenalkan dari Kira, mulai melirik ke arah Kira. Jika diperhatikan saat ini kira hanyalah mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dan serta berlengan pendek sebatas siku, serta celana selutut berwarna biru, dan tidak lupa Kira juga mengenakan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru. Kira memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna Violet, serta rambut hitam lurus yang diikuti sepertinya ekor kuda.

Lalu Naruto melirik ke arah adik Kira, yaitu Mia. Mia saat ini mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna berwarna biru serta memiliki lengan panjang sampai ke pergelangan tangan, dan juga Mia mengenakan sebuah celana jaring sebatas paha, lalu di tutupi oleh Rok sebatas lutut berwarna putih. Lalu Mia juga memiliki bola mata berwarna violet, serta rambut hitam lurus, yang diikat menjadi dua bagian.

Jika di perhatian secara seksama, maka kedua gadis tersebut terlihat sama saja, dan yang hanya membedakan nya hanyalah gaya rambut nya saja.

" Kalian kembar ? " tanya Naruto

Kira yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Namun beda halnya dengan Kira, Mia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kira.

" Maaf ya, Mia memang begini orang nya. Dia akan merasa ketakutan ketika dia baru mengenal orang lain "

" Aku mengerti, dan juga perkenalkan nama ku Naruto. Salam kenal " ucap Naruto.

Kira dan Mia yang melihat senyuman Naruto, terlihat sedang bersemu merah. Bahwa Kira dan Mia pun lupa memperkenalkan sensei mereka.

" Ehem ? "

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya Naruto, Kira, dan Mia pun melirik ke arah sensei mereka.

" Apa kalian melupakan sesuatu ? " tanya sang Sensei dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh nya.

Jika diperhatikan penampilan sensei mereka cukup aneh, sensei mereka mengenakan pakaian seperti orang perang. Dia mengenakan sebuah armor berwarna hitam pada bagian tubuhnya, juga pada bagian kedua bahu nya juga terdapat armor. Lalu sensei mereka mengenakan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam. Lalu sensei mereka memiliki rambut hitam panjang, dan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat.

 **( A/N : Mirip dengan Hashirama Senju )**

" Eh... Gomen, sensei kami lupa. " ucap Kira

" Hah, ya sudahlah. Pertama tama aku akan mengucapkan selamat datang di tim 7, dan juga aku sebagai sensei akan memperkenalkan diri ku. Yang pertama Nama ku adakah Enmado Hidate(OC). Kau bisa memanggil ku Hidate-sensei. Mengerti "

" Hai "

" Bagus, sekarang kita pergi menjalankan misi pertama mu "

" Hai "

" Misi kita hanya misi Rank D, yaitu membantu seorang nenek tua untuk mengambil air di dalam sumur. "

" Begitu ya "

Setelah itu, seluruh tim tujuh pergi meninggalkan training ground tersebut. Dan mulai meluncur ke rumah sang klien.

 **Skip**

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap. Saat ini Naruto dan anggota tim nya baru saja menyelesaikan misi Rank D mereka, dan saat ini terlihat Naruto, Kira, dan Mia yang sedang berada di kedai makan Dango. Sementara sensei mereka pergi melaporkan hasil misi mereka ke pemimpin desa a.k.a Yahiko.

" Ne...Naruto-kun ? " panggilan Kira.

" Hm, Ada apa Kira " ucap Naruto

Kira yang mendengar bahwa Naruto merespon nya mulai ingin bertanya, namun sepertinya niat nya tersebut harus dia hentikan karena sepertinya sang Sensei sudah datang dari melaporkan misi nya.

" Bagaimana sensei ? " tanya Naruto dan Kira secara bersamaan.

" Bagus, Yahiko-sama sepertinya menyukai hasil kerja kalian. Dan juga besok kalian persiapan seluruh peralatan Ninja kalian "

" Memang nya kenapa sensei ? " tanya Kira

" Besok kalian akan melaksanakan misi Rank C, dan juga misi yang kita lakukan ini berada di luar desa "

" Kalian ? "

" Ya, Kalian "

" Kenapa hanya Kami saja, seharusnya sensei juga ikut. "

" Kau memang benar, namun menurut ku. Kalian sudah cukup kuat, apa lagi Naruto. Kau sangat ahli dalam menyusun strategi ketika bertarung. Jadi ku rasa kalian sudah bisa menjalankan misi di luar Desa ? "

" Begitu, namun aku masih belum mengenal kemampuan dari Kira dan Mia ? "

" Kalau itu, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kira itu spesialis penyerangan jarak Jauh dan juga dia menguasai Jutsu Katon dengan baik, meskipun hanya Jutsu Katon Rank B. Dan Mia dia adalah seorang Medic-nin. Dia bisa melakukan jutsu medis nya dengan baik, dan dia tidak bisa bertarung, karena itulah Kira selalu menjaga nya. Kau mengerti Naruto ? " tanya Hidate.

" Ya, aku mengerti, lalu dimana misi itu di laksanakan "

" Kalian melaksanakan misi nya di Negeri Teh, dan juga kalian akan bertemu dengan Klien kalian tepat di pintu masuk ke negeri teh "

" Aku mengerti, namun aku tidak mengetahui dimana letak negeri nya ? "

" Ini "

Hidate melemparkan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat gulungan tersebut langsung menangkap gulungan tersebut.

" Apa ini ? "

" Itu adalah peta, kau bisa lihat dimana negeri nya. Sudah dulu ya, Ja nee "

Setelah itu Hidate menghilang dari hadapan dan anggota tim nya.

" Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita kembali "

" Hai " ucap Kira.

Setelah itu, Naruto membayar makan yang baru saja dia makan, dan akhirnya Naruto dan tom nya keluar dari kedai tersebut.

" Aku pulang dulu, Kira " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kira dan Mia. Bahwa Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Mia. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto berhenti berjalan.

" Mia, meskipun kau tidak bisa bertarung. Kau jangan merasa jadi beban di dalam tim, menjadi seorang Ninja medis itu sangat lah sulit, dan kau bisa menjadi Ninja seorang Ninja medis berkat usaha mu. Maka dari itu berjuanglah untuk misi besok Mia " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkah nya menuju rumah nya.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna, maaf kalau telat update nya, saya sengaja merubah sikap Naruto. dia akan bersikap cerita dan seperti anak anak ketika bersama Konan dan Yahiko, namun dia akan bersikap serius ketika sedang bertarung, lalu gimana kesannya di fic ini. Apa terlalu mainstream. Kalau iya maaf, hanya segini kemampuan dari author. Dan juga buat Pair nya sudah author tentu kan. Hanya itu saja yang pengen author ucapan dan author pamit dulu **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out**

Profil Naruto

Nama : Naruto

Umur : 13 th.

Keluarga

Yahiko ( Kakak angkat )

Konan ( Kakak angkat )

Kemampuan Ninjutsu.

Katon : Rank A

Suiton : Rank A

Fuuton

: Rank C

Raiton : Belum dikuasai.

Doton : Belum bisa.

Fuinjutsu : Belum bisa.

Ying-Yang : 0%

Control Chakra : 80%

Q and A

My Dark Soul Heart : Akan saya pikirkan.

Jagir-kun : Naruto akan kembali ke Konan kok, tapi masih lama. dan untuk pembantaian Uchiha masih rahasia, hanya tuhan dan author saja yang tau.

Azarya Senju : Bukan, yang kemaren itu bukan Toneri. namun dia OC buatan saya sendiri.

Yellow Flash115 : Naruto itu siapa?( Saya nggak ngerti pertanyaan mu ).2 Apakah Konan dan Yahiko akan mati ( Itu masih rahasia ).3 Apa Naruto akan mengikuti ujian Chunin bersama tim Uzu/Ame ( Tertentu saja iya, dan juga dengan siapa Naruto akan ikut ujian Chunin nya sudah terjawab di chapter ini )

Nanda Saputra : Karena author sudah punya rencana tersendiri.

dan terakhir, saya sengaja untuk membuat yang pertama kali mereview pada Chapter 8 pada bagian akhir. kita sambut saja ini dia The Ereaser.

The Ereaser : Kau bilang untuk membuat Kushina pergi dari desa, dan pergi ke Uzushiogakure. benar bukan, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda sesuai dengan bahasa anda Ereaser. APA KAU TAU DIMANA LETAK UZUSHIOGAKURE ANJING, PADAHAL SAYA SAJA MASIH BELUM MEMBERI TAHU DIMANA LETAK UZUSHIOGAKURE ANJING, LETAK UZUSHIOGAKURE BUKAN LAGI DI TEMPAT DIMANA DI TEMUKAN RERUNTUHAN NYA, LETAK NYA MASIH SAYA SEMBUNYI KAN. MAKANYA BACA BAIK BAIK, DAN KALAU MAU TANYA PIKIRKAN TERLEBIH DAHULU DENGAN OTAK TAI MU ITU ANJING.

Oke hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.


	10. Chapter 10 : Uzumaki Nagato

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure merupakan salah satu desa yang selalu di landa hujan. Namun entah mengapa hari ini desa Amegakure tidak di landa oleh hujan. Saat ini desa Amegakure sedang kedatangan seorang tamu.

Tamu itu adalah pemimpin dari sebuah desa tersembunyi, bahkan lima negara besar pun belum mengetahui tentang desa tersebut. Desa tersebut adalah desa Uzushiogakure, salah satu desa yang terkenal akan umur dan kemampuan nya.

Saat ini, terlihat di sebuah gedung pemimpin Amegakure. Terlihat lima orang yang sepertinya sedang melakukan diskusi. Orang yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang memiliki ciri khas yaitu rambut jabrik nya yang berwarna oranye, serta sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat, pada kening nya terdapat sebuah ikat kepala Amegakure, lalu pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam. Dialah sang pemimpin Amegakure Yahiko.

Lalu di samping Yahiko, berdiri seorang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut yaitu biru muda dan memiliki panjang sebahu, serta juga terdapat sebuah bunga yang terbuat dari kertas, lalu perempuan tersebut juga memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna oranye, serta mengenakan jubah hitam polos dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru, dialah sang penasehat pemimpin Amegakure Konan.

Sementara itu, di depan Yahiko dan Konan terlihat Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut lurus sebahu berwarna merah, serta rambut nya menutupi mata kiri nya, lalu pria tersebut memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu, namun bentuk bola mata tersebut mirip seperti riak air. Lalu pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna merah yang dibiarkan terbuka pada bagian depan nya. Lalu pada bagian belakang jubah pria tersebut terlihat sebuah kanji yang bertuliskan Uzushiogakure. Dialah sang Uzukage generasi ke tiga, atau biasa disebut sebagai Sandaime Uzukage a.k.a Nagato Uzumaki.

Lalu di belakang Nagato berdiri dua orang Anbu yang juga menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam, serta menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

" Jadi, bagaimana keadaan dia, Konan, Yahiko ? " tanya Nagato.

" Dia baik baik, namun dia seperti tidak ingin mengingat ingatan nya yang hilang itu ? " ucap Yahiko.

" Kenapa ? "

" Kami tidak tau, namun ketika kami menanyakan alasan nya, dia malah menjawab kalau dia tidak ingin mengingat ingatan nya. Dia lebih baik kehilangan ingatannya selama lama nya dari pada harus berpisah dengan orang yang dia sayangi "

" Begitu, ku rasa dia sudah menemukan arti keluarga yang sebenarnya dari kelian berdua bukan ? " tanya Nagato.

" Kau benar, namun orang yang paling berpengaruh terhadap Naruto adalah Konan "

" Konan, kenapa bukan kalian berdua ? " tanya Nagato yang semakin penasaran.

" Itu karena, Konan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Naruto. Karena itu lah Konan yang paling berpengaruh terhadap apa pun yang menjadi keputusan Naruto "

" Begitu, lalu dimana dia sekarang ? " tanya Nagato.

" Sepertinya dia sedang bersama dengan anggota tim nya "

" Anggota tim nya "

" Ya, dua baru saja resmi menjadi Shinobi Amegakure "

" Begitu. Ku rasa dia pasti akan menjadi Ninja yang hebat. Lalu apa apa saja yang kalian ajarkan kepada dia ? "

" Kami hanya mengajarkan tentang dasar dasar Ninja, latihan control Chakra, dan juga latihan Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu. Namun... "

" Namun apa ? "

" Namun dia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dimiliki oleh dia "

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" Naruto, dia memiliki empat elemen dasar "

" Lalu apa ada yang salah ? "

" Tidak, namun dia memiliki salah satu elemen dasar yang sangat bertentangan dengan silsilah keluarga nya "

" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan ? " ucap Nagato.

" Naruto memiliki elemen dasar Raiton. Bukan kah itu aneh, Tou-san nya memiliki elemen dasar Fuuton, lalu Kaa-san nya memiliki elemen dasar Suiton, dan juga mungkin dia memiliki sedikit Chakra Kyuubi dan itu mungkin saja dia memiliki Katon. Namun Raiton, bagaimana bisa, tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki elemen dasar Raiton di keluarga nya "

" Begitu, mungkin saja dia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik sehingga dia memiliki elemen Raiton "

"Begitu ya "

" Tentu saja "

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba tiba saja pintu ruangan Yahiko di ketok oleh seseorang, Yahiko yang mendengar suara ketokkan tersebut langsung mempersilahkan orang yang mengetok pintu tersebut masuk.

" Masuk " ucap Yahiko.

Setelah itu, pintu ruangan Yahiko tersebut terbuka. Dan memperlihatkan tiga orang remaja yang sepertinya masih memiliki pangkat Genin.

Remaja pertama memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, dan remaja tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dan jubah tersebut dibiarkan terbuka pada bagian depan nya, jubah tersebut memiliki sebuah kerah di dalam nya, lalu sebuah hoodie, lalu jubah tersebut memiliki lengan pendek sebatas siku, lalu pada lengan kanan nya terikat sebuah ikat kepala Amegakure, remaja tersebut mengenakan dalaman berwarna merah, dan tidak lupa sepatu Shinobi nya yang berwarna hitam a.k.a Naruto. **( A/N : Mirip penampilan dengan Nero di DMC 4 )**

Lalu di belakang Naruto, terlihat dua orang remaja perempuan. Remaja perempuan pertama memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepinggul, serta rambut tersebut diikat dengan gaya ponytail, lalu sepasang bola mata berwarna violet dan jangan lupa ikat kepala nya yang terpasang di keningnya, lalu remaja perempuan tersebut mengenakan sebuah kaos merah polos, dan mengenakan celana sebatas lutut, dan jangan lupa sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Kira.

Lalu remaja perempuan kedua, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan gaya twin tail dan sebuah ikat kepala yang dikalung kan di leher nya. Remaja perempuan tersebut mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam polos, serta mengenakan sebuah hot pants sebatas paha, lalu mengenakan sebuah rok berwarna putih, dan sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru. **(A/N : Mirip dengan penampilan Nohara Rin )**

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Yahiko saat ini sedang menerima tamu langsung membungkukkan badan nya.

" Gomenasai " ucap Naruto

Yahiko yang melihat membungkukkan badan nya langsung terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

" Kenapa kau membungkukkan badan mu Naruto ? " tanya Yahiko

" Gomen, jika saya mengganggu "

Yahiko yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepala nya.

" Tidak apa, ada urusan apa kalian kemari ? "

" Kami kesini ingin meminta izin "

" Izin ? "

" Ya, kami ingin pergi menjalankan misi di luar desa. Karena itu kami meminta izin kepada anda Yahiko-sama " ucap Naruto

Yahiko yang mendengar Naruto memanggil nya dengan suffix sama langsung memasang ekspresi cemberutnya, yang mana menurut Konan ekspresi tersebut sangatlah lucu.

" Kau tidak usah panggil aku dengan suffix sama itu, panggil saja aku seperti biasanya "

" Hai "

" Bagus, baiklah karena ini misi pertama kalian keluar desa. Aku ingin memperingatkan kalian supaya berhati hati "

" Hai "

" Lalu, jika kalian bertemu dengan salah satu Ninja dari desa lain. Dan memiliki kemampuan di atas kalian lebih baik kalian mundur "

" Baik "

" Bagus, kalian boleh pergi dan semoga berhasil "

Setelah itu, Naruto dan tim nya pun keluar dari ruangan Yahiko. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya Naruto keluar, tiba tiba saja Yahiko memanggil Naruto.

" Naruto "

" Ya Nii-san ? "

" Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin memperkenalkan mu pada seseorang "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Yahiko, masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara itu, Naruto memerintahkan kepada anggota tim nya untuk menunggu nya di gerbang desa.

" Aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan dia " ucap Yahiko sambil menunjuk ke arah Nagato.

" Dia adalah Nagato Uzumaki, dan dia adalah Sandaime Uzushiogakure "

" Lalu "

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung bingung.

" Kau tidak terkejut "

" Untuk apa aku terkejut, nama desa nya saja aku tidak tau, bagaimana aku bisa terkejut "

Sementara itu, Nagato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terlihat tersenyum.

" Kau menarik juga, apa kau mau menjadi Ninja Uzushiogakure. Jika kau mau aku bisa mengajarkan mu tentang jutsu Raiton. "

Konan dan Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Nagato langsung terkejut. Namun sebelum Yahiko ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba tiba saja Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

" Maaf aku tidak bisa "

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga ku. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus menjadi Ninja di desa mu itu " ucap Naruto

Nagato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar, namun beda hal nya dengan Nagato. Para Anbu yang bertugas untuk menjaga Nagato langsung terlihat marah atas apa yang diucapkan Naruto kepada Sandaime mereka.

" Jaga omongan mu bocah " ucap salah satu tersebut.

Dan seketika salah satu Anbu tersebut langsung merapal handseal. Namun sebelum handseal yang dilakukan oleh Anbu tersebut selesai, tiba tiba saja Nagato memberikan perintah kepada Anbu nya untuk berhenti.

" Tahan "

Anbu yang mendengar perkataan dari Sandaime langsung berhenti merapal kan handseal nya.

" Kau berani juga, Naruto "

Namun Naruto tidak lah merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Sandaime Uzukage tersebut. Seketika kedua Anbu yang bertugas untuk menjaga Nagato langsung marah, dan seketika kedua Anbu tersebut mulai merapal handseal, dan tiba tiba saja dari mulut mereka kedua Anbu tersebut langsung keluar sebuah bola api berukuran sedang.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato yang melihat tindakan para Anbu tersebut langsung terkejut. Namun beda hal nya dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat dua buah bola api yang melesat ke arah nya, hanya memandang datar kedua bola api tersebut.

Konan yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung memerintahkan kertas kertas nya untuk melindungi Naruto. Namun sebelum kertas kertas tersebut melindungi Naruto, tiba tiba saja Naruto merapal kan sebuah handseal.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Seketika terciptalah seekor naga air dari ketiadaan, seketika seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Dan naga air Naruto pun langsung melesat menujukkan ke arah kedua bola api tersebut.

 **Blaar**

Seketika terjadilah ledakan akibat dari benturan dari dua serangan yang saling bertolak belakang. Dan seketika seluruh ruangan tersebut langsung di penuhi oleh kabut yang tebal.

Konan yang melihat kabut kabut tersebut yang hampir memenuhi ruangan tersebut langsung berlari menuju ke arah jendela, dan langsung membuka nya. Yahiko yang melihat Konan yang sudah membukakan jendela nya, langsung merapal kan sebuah handseal.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Seketika seluruh kabut yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut langsung menghilang, dan ketika kabut yang menyelubungi ruangan tersebut menghilang. Terlihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersandar pada pintu, dan terlihat saat ini, Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengatur nafasnya, seperti orang sesak nafas.

Konan yang melihat keadaan Naruto, langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

" Kau tidak apa apa Naru ? " tanya Konan.

" Ku tidak apa apa Nee-san, tapi apa yang barusan terjadi ? "

Sekali lagi seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut atas perkataan Naruto.

" Kau... kau tidak ingat apa yang barusan terjadi ? "

Naruto pun membalas nya dengan gelengan kepala nya.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada nya "_ pikir seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Nee-san apa kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Naruto

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, langsung memperlihatkan senyuman nya ke arah Naruto.

" Nee-san baik baik saja kok, Ya sudah lebih baik kau segera ke gerbang desa, Nee-san rasa pasti anggota tim sedang menunggu mu "

" Hai "

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan gedung pemimpin Amegakure. Sementara itu, Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato terlihat sedang berpikir atas apa yang barusan terjadi pada Naruto.

 **Gerbang Desa Amegakure**

Saat ini di depan gerbang desa Amegakure, terlihat dua orang gadis yang merupakan rekan dari Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah Haruhi bersaudara, Kira dan Mia. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

" Kemana sih si landak itu " ucap Kira sambil marah.

Mia yang melihat Nee-chan nya yang marah marah, hanya dapat tersenyum.

Namun tiba tiba saja, terlihat Naruto yang sedang melompati perumahan para penduduk. Mia yang melihat kedatangan Naruto, langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kira. Kira yang melihat tingkah aneh adik nya, langsung melirik ke arah dimana adik nya sedang melihat.

Dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka. Sesampainya Naruto di gerbang desa Amegakure, Naruto langsung pergi mendekat ke arah anggota tim nya.

" Maaf aku terlambat "

" Ya, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang ? " tanya Kira.

" Tentu, namun sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengatur posisi kita selama di perjalanan. "

" Memang nya perlu ? "

" Tentu saja "

" Baiklah "

" Baik, sekarang dengarkan aku baik baik. Kita akan menggunakan posisi memanjang, dan pada posisi paling depan adalah aku, lalu pada posisi kedua adalah Mia. " ucap Naruto

" Kenapa Mia ? "

" Itu karena dia ahli Ninjutsu Medis, karena itu posisi nya yang kedua. Dan pada posisi yang paling belakang adalah kau Kira "

" Tidak, aku tidak mau. Jika aku posisi paling belakang, nanti aku yang diserang terlebih dahulu " ucap Kira.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pakaian posisi segitiga. Posisi paling depan adalah kalian Kira dan Mia, lalu posisi paling belakang adalah aku. Jadi apa masih ada yang ingin di tanyakan ? "

Kira yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, langsung mengangkat tangan nya.

" Ya ada apa ? "

" Berapa lama kita akan sampai di tempat tujuan "

" Jika kita berlari dengan kecepatan normal, maka kita akan sampai di tempat tujuan selam tiga hari. Namun jika kita berlari menggunakan kecepatan yang lebih cepat, maka besok sore kita akan sampai "

" Begitu, lalu selama di perjalan kita akan beristirahat "

" Tentu saja "

" Begitu "

" Jadi karena tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, maka kita berangkat sekarang " ucap Naruto

Seketika seluruh anggota tim 7 langsung melesat menuju ke luar desa.

.

Tak terasa, hari sudah semakin gelap. Naruto yang melihat anggota tim nya yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan, langsung memerintahkan mereka berhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun ? " tanya Kira.

" Kita istirahat dulu, besok baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan nya. Dan kalian dirikan lah tenda "

" Hai "

Setelah itu, Kira dan Mia langsung mendirikan tenda. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat Kira dan Mia yang mendirikan tenda, langsung pergi menjauh dari mereka, dan ketika sudah jauh. Naruto pun langsung merapal kan handseal nya.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Seketika di belakang Naruto terciptalah dua klon milik Naruto, Kira yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, terlihat heran.

" Untuk apa kau membuat klon ? " tanya Kira.

" Aku ingin kedua klon ku untuk mencari kayu bakar "

" Lalu kau sendiri ? "

" Aku akan menjaga kalian "

Kira yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat ber'ooh'ria saja.

Naruto yang melihat Kira yang kelihatan nya sudah mengerti, mulai mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kedua klon nya.

" Kalian berdua carilah Kayu bakar dan beberapa makan yang bisa dimakan. Dan jika kalian melihat seseorang yang kelihatannya mencurigakan, langsung saja menghilang. Kalian mengerti ? " tanya Naruto kepada kedua klon nya.

" Mengerti Bos " ucap kedua klon Naruto.

Setelah itu, kedua klon Naruto pun langsung masuk ke dalam hutan, sementara Naruto yang asli berdiri di belakang Kira dan Mia.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya para klon Naruto kembali membawa apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Klon yang pertama membawa kayu bakar, dan klon yang kedua membawa beberapa buah buahan, ikan dan dua botol air minum yang sudah berisi kan air.

" Kami kembali bos " ucap kedua klon Naruto.

" Bagus, dan selama kalian mencari ini apa kalian menemui sesuatu yang mencurigakan ? "

" Tidak, kami tidak menemukan nya Bos ? "

" Begitu, baiklah kalian boleh kembali " ucap Naruto

Seketika kedua Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi gumpalan asap. Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung mempersiapkan kayu kayu yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Bunshin Naruto utuk dibakar. Lalu ikan ikan yang juga telah dikumpulkan oleh Bunshin Naruto juga sudah disiapkan oleh nya untuk dipanggang.

Ketika kayu-kayu yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh Bunshin Naruto sudah tersusun, Naruto pun mulai merapal kan handseal nya.

 **Katon : Endan**

Setelah itu, dari mulut Naruto keluarlah sebuah peluru api dengan intensitas yang kecil. Dan seketika kayu kayu tersebut langsung terbakar, setelah itu Naruto pun meletakan ikan ikan tersebut di sekitar api unggun tersebut.

Setelah ikan yang dimasak oleh Naruto sudah matang, Naruto pun memanggil Kira dan Mia untuk menyantap makan malam nya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam nya, Naruto pun memerintahkan kepada kedua anggota tim nya untuk beristirahat, begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia pun juga ikut istirahat. namun sebelum Naruto ingin tidur, Naruto sudah menciptakan beberapa Bunshin yang bertugas untuk menjaga dia dan anggota tim nya.

 **Skip Pagi Hari**

Saat ini terlihat di tengah tengah hutan belantara, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang sepertinya masih dalam tidur, dan begitu pula dengan kedua anak perempuan yang sepertinya masih tidur di dalan tenda.

Mereka bertiga adalah anggota tim 7 dari Amegakure. Dan mereka adalah Naruto sang ketua tim, lalu Kira dan Mia sebagai anggota nya. Naruto yang sepertinya sudah melihat matahari akan terbit mulai mendekati ke arah tenda Kira dan Mia.

Sesampainya Naruto di depan tenda kira, Naruto langsung memanggil Kira dan Mia.

" Oiii Bangun " teriak Naruto

Kira dan Mia pun terbangun ketika mendengar suara teriakan Naruto.

" Iya sebentar lagi " balas Kira.

" Cepat, jika tidak kita bisa terlambat sampai ke tempat tujuan kita "

" Ya "

Setelah itu keluar lah Kira dari dalam tenda, dan Kira keluar dari dalam tenda hanya menggunakan sebuah Kaos yang sepertinya ke kecilan untuk nya, buktinya terlihat bahwa pakaian tersebut hanya menutupi bagian dada nya yang masih masa berkembang, dan memperlihatkan bagian perutnya yang ramping. Sementara itu, dia hanya menggunakan hot pants berwarna hitam, yang hanya menutupi bagian selangkangan nya dan paha nya, sedangkan yang lainnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Kira tersebut langsung memerah, dan Kira yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah, langsung bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Kau baik baik saja Naruto-kun ? " tanya Kira.

Namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto, lalu Kira melihat ke arah pandangan Naruto. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang memperhatikan dia, atau lebih tepatnya tubuh nya.

Kira yang mengetahui maksud dari tatapan Naruto, langsung melayang pukulan tepat ke kepala Naruto.

 **Buagk**

Naruto yang mendapat pukulan dari Kira, langsung terlempar kebelakang.

" DASAR MESUM " teriak Kira.

Setelah itu, Kira kembali masuk kedalam tenda, sementara Naruto yang menerima pukulan dari Kira, terlihat mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya. Bukan akibat Naruto pukulan Kira, melainkan akibat dari pikiran mesum yang tiba tiba datang ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto mendapatkan sifat mesum nya ketika melihat Nii-san nya sedang membaca sebuah buku yang menurut Naruto bahwa buku yang dibaca oleh Yahiko sangat lah menarik. Dan dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya Naruto bertanya kepada Nii-san nya, dan ketika Naruto bertanya kepada Nii-san nya. Nii-san nya langsung menjelaskan hal hal yang berbau negatif. Dan semenjak itu lah pikirkan mesum Naruto datang secara tiba tiba.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Land of Tea**

Saat ini terlihat tim 7 Amegakure sudah sampai ditempat misi mereka yang akan di laksanakan. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai **Land of Tea** , negeri yang dimana selalu terjadi perselisihan antara dua keluarga. Dan kedua keluarga tersebut merupakan keluarga terpenting di Negeri itu.

Saat ini Naruto dan timnya sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk ke negeri teh, dan di depan pintu tersebut sudah terlihat seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh kekar, dan berkepala botak. Pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang sepertinya kekurangan bahan. Bagaimana tidak, pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah pakaian seperti jaket. Namun beda nya dia pakaian tersebut tidak lah memiliki lengan dan juga pakaian tersebut terlihat tipis, dan juga pakaian tersebut kelihatannya kekecilan. Lalu pria tersebut mengenakan celana pendek dan sendal jepit.

Naruto dan tim nya yang melihat pria tersebut mulai mendekati ke arah pria tersebut.

" Apa kalian Shinobi dari Amegakure ? " tanya pria tersebut.

" Ya, lalu apakah kau klien kami ? " tanya Naruto

" Bukan, klien kalian sudah menunggu kalian di rumahnya "

" Begitu, lalu apa kau bisa mengantarkan kami ? "

" Tentu, karena itulah tugas ku. Kalau begitu ayo ikut dengan ku " ucap pria tersebut.

Setelah itu Naruto dan anggota tim nya langsung mengikuti pria yang sepertinya suruhan dari klien mereka.

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan anggota tim nya sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Wagarashi. Saat ini Naruto dan anggota tim nya sedang berdiri tepat di depan pemimpin keluarga Wagarashi.

" Jadi kalian yang dikirim oleh Amegakure ? " tanya pemimpin tersebut.

" Hai, dan perkenalkan nama saya Naruto, lalu dibelakang saya adalah Haruhi bersaudara. Kira dan Mia "

" Begitu, kalau begitu salam kenal. Nama ku adalah Kyuroku Wagarshi "

Itulah nama dari pemimpin keluarga Wagarashi. Kyuroku memiliki penampilan sepertinya seorang pemimpin, dia memiliki rambut hitam pendek, lalu mata gelap yang kecil, dengan benjolan kecil di atas alis kirinya, kumis hitam, dan pakaian yang terdiri dari kimono hijau dan putih.

" Salam kenal Wagarashi-sama " ucap Naruto dan anggota tim nya sambil membukukan badan nya.

" Hm, karena kalian sudah datang. Ku rasa aku bisa menjelaskan apa misi kalian bukan ? "

" Tentu Wagarshi-sama "

" Bagus, misi kalian hanyalah melindungi dia " ucap Kyuroku sambil menunjuk seorang remaja yang sepertinya memiliki umur yang sama dengan Naruto.

Pria tersebut memiliki rambut cokelat yang disisir ke belakang, lalu sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam, lalu sebuah kain berwarna merah yang diikat ke kepala nya. Lalu pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru serta sebuah pelindung pada bagian dada, dan sebuah celana pendek.

" Dia adalah Fikusuke Hikyakuya, dan dia adalah perwakilan dari keluarga Wagarshi."

" Kami mengerti, lalu kami harus melindungi dia dari apa dan dalam rangka acara apa ? " tanya Naruto

" Kalian harus melindungi dia dari para Ninja bayaran yang akan menjadi lawan dari Fikusuke, dan besok adalah acara tahunan, yaitu Todoroki Shrine Race "

" Todoroki Race, apa itu ? " tanya Kira

" Todoroki Race adalah sebuah ajang yang selalu dilakukan oleh dua keluarga besar di land of Tea. Dan bagi siapapun yang menang maka dialah yang akan memegang kekuasaan perdagangan selama satu tahun "

" Apa kami hanya harus menjaganya, ku rasa pasti lawan akan menyerang kita " ucap Naruto

" Kau benar, namun kau hanya harus menjaganya. Dan soal untuk orang orang yang menyerang tersebut, aku sudah menyewa seseorang untuk melakukan nya "

" Baik kami mengerti "

" Bagus, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. "

" Hai "

Setelah itu, Naruto dan anggota tim nya langsung diantar menuju kamar mereka yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang tuan rumah.

 **Skip Time,**

Saat ini terlihat, di pelabuhan Land of Tea. Sudah dipenuhi oleh para penduduk, mereka saat ini sedang ingin menonton pertandingan antara keluarga Wagarshi dan keluarga Wasabi.

Saat ini keluarga Wasabi, diwakilkan oleh seorang anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat serta sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam, dan juga dia mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan putih. Dialah Morino Idate.

Idate di kawal oleh Ninja dari Konohagakure, mereka adalah Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka bertiga bertugas untuk menjaga Idate. Sementara itu, keluarga Wagarashi diwakilkan oleh Fikusuke Hikyakuya.

Fikusuke dikawal oleh Ninja Amegakure. Saat ini terlihat di garis start, terlihat Idate dan Fikusuke yang sedang bersiap siap. Di belakang Idate terlihat Menma , Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan di belakang Fikusuke tidak ada seorang pun.

Dan menurut para penonton, bahkan Fikusuke tidak lah memiliki pengawal, namun mereka salah. Tim pengawal Fikusuke saat ini sedang bersembunyi. Karena menurut mereka dengan bersembunyi maka musuh mereka tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Lalu di depan mereka berdiri lah kedua pemimpin dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian negeri teh.

" Kedua peserta sudah siap ? "

" Hai "

" Baiklah, dengan ini pertandingan Todoroki. Dimulai "

Setelah itu kedua peserta pertandingan Todoroki tersebut mulai berlari.

 **Bersambung.**

A/N : Disini Naruto punya dua kepribadian. Dan kepribadian yang lainnya akan muncul ketika perasaan Naruto sedang kacau.

Hallo Minna, gimana. Bagaimana kesannya pada Chapter kali ini. Apa Mainstream, Garing. Dan dimohon kepada reader dan para author yang membaca fic ini untuk memberikan saran. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Saya **Yami Dragon Slayer** Log out.

 **Q and A**

 **Shabill : Itu masih rahasia !**

 **Minamoto Roshi : Akan saya usahakan**

 **Arzaya Senju : Bukan, dan juga nggak bakalan banyak kok chara OC nya kok. dan Makasih akan saya usahakan.**

 **Pemberian Saran : Makasih atas info nya.**

 **Sora narukami : akan saya usahakan**

 **Yukira Tsukami : Nggak Naruto nggak bakalan pakai nama klan Uzumaki.**

 **Dnugroho : Makasih atas saran nya.**

 **The Ereaser : Saya lagi malas debat sama kamu, jika nggak suka ama fic saya nggak usah baca.**

 **Namekhadad17 : Itu masih rahasia**

 **Yellow Flash 115 : (1) Bukan yang menyerang Naruto waktu itu bukan Toneri.(2) Kita lihat saja nanti.(3) Masih Rahasia heheheh.(4) Kalau itu sama kayak Canon.(5) Beberapa chapter lagi.(6) Saya masih memikirkan nya, dan jika punya saran silahkan di beritahu.**

 **My Dark Soul Heart : Makasih atas saran nya, dan buat jutsu akan author usahain.**

 **Cuma ZombieKok : Kita lihat aja Nanti. author nulis lewat Hp dan buat aplikasi author pake aplikasi Microsoft Word. dan Juga makasih atas informasi nya.**

 **Nanda Saputra : Makasih atas saran dan semangat nya.**

 **Guest : Akan saya usahakan**

 **Loray 29 Alus : Tentu**

 **Muhammad2611 : Makasih atas semangat nya**

 **Yami no Kyuubi : Tentu saja.**

 **Zero0magic : Akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya**


	11. Chapter 11 : Todoroki Shrine

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Land of Tea**

Land of Tea atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai negri teh, merupakan sebuah negeri yang dimana mayoritas penduduk di sana memiliki pekerjaan yaitu sebagai nelayan, dan pada negri ini sering terjadi perselisihan antara dua keluarga besar. Yaitu keluarga Wasabi dan Keluarga Wagarashi.

Kedua keluarga tersebut sering terjadi perselisihan mengenai kekuasaan daerah mereka. Dan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pengusaha daerah tersebut, masyarakat setempat mengadakan acara yang bernama Todoroki Shrine.

Todoroki Shirine merupakan perlombaan antara kedua keluarga besar di Negeri tersebut, yang dimana para keluarga harus mengirim salah satu perwakilan anggota keluarga mereka untuk mengikuti perlombaan tersebut.

Dan hari ini, merupakan hari dimana akan diadakan nya Todoroki Shrine. Dan saat ini di depan pelabuhan, terlihat para penduduk dan juga para peserta yang akan bersiap siap untuk melakukan perlombaan.

Dari keluarga Wasabi diwakili oleh seorang anak laki laki yang sepertinya memiliki umur sekitar 14 tahun, anak laki laki tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat serta sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam. Lalu anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam serta dalaman berwarna putih, dan juga dia mengenakan celana pendek sebatas lutut, dan juga sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

Dialah Morino Idate, lalu dibelakang Idate berdiri tiga orang Shinobi yang sepertinya masih memiliki pangkat Genin. Mereka bertiga adalah Genin yang dikirim kan oleh Konoha untuk melindungi Idate dalam perlombaan tersebut.

Genin pertama, adalah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna merah, serta sepasang bola mata biru kehitaman, serta terdapat sebuah guratan seperti kumis kucing yang berada di kedua pipinya, lalu anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan sebuah jaket panjang lengan berwarna oranye, serta sebuah lambang pusaran air di punggung nya dan juga sebuah ikat kepala yang dipasang di kening nya, dan jangan lupa celana panjang berwarna oranye dan juga sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Namikaze Menma.

Lalu di sebelah Menma berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut musiman dan pada kepala terdapat sebuah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha, dan sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau terang, dia mengenakan pakaian layaknya orang china berwarna merah serta terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih pada punggung nya, lalu dia juga mengenakan celana hot pants sebatas paha, dan juga sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Haruno Sakura

Lalu dibelakang Sakura, berdiri seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut emo berwarna hitam, serta pasangan bola mata onyx yang memancarkan kebencian yang sangat besar, lalu anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru yang memiliki kerah bundar dan pada punggung nya terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk sebuah kipas, dan juga sebuah ikat kepala yang berada di keningnya, dan sebuah celana pendek berwarna putih, dan juga sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang peserta yang merupakan perwakilan dari keluarga Wagarashi. Dia merupakan seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki umur hampir sama dengan Idate,

Dia memiliki ciri ciri seperti rambut yang berwarna cokelat yang disisir ke belakang, lalu sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam, lalu sebuah ikat kepala yang terbuat dari kain yang diikat ke kepala nya. Lalu pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru serta sebuah pelindung pada bagian dada, dan juga mengenakan celana pendek, dan sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Fikusuke Hikyakuya.

Para penduduk yang melihat keluarga Wasabi yang sudah menyewa para Shinobi, terlihat kagum, sementara keluarga Wagarashi tidak lah menyewa seorang Shinobi pun.

Sang pemimpin dari keluarga Wagarashi yang mendengar perkataan dari para penduduk terlihat menyeringai. Setelah itu, kedua pemimpin dari keluarga Wasabi dan Wagarashi pun maju ke tengah tengah lintasan lomba. Lalu secara bersamaan kedua pemimpin dari keluarga berbeda tersebut, langsung berteriak.

" Dengan ini perlombaan dari Todoroki Shrine dimulai "

Setelah kedua pemimpin dari keluarga yang berbeda tersebut memulai pertandingan nya, para peserta lomba tersebut langsung berlari menjauh dari garis start, dan tanpa mereka sadari. Bahwa ada tiga orang yang mengikuti pertandingan tersebut.

Terlihat para kontestan sudah berlari menuju ke arah persimpangan dimana mereka akan berbelok. Namun tiba tiba saja, kedua kontestan tersebut malah berbelok ke arah kiri bukanya berbelok ke arah kanan.

Dan juga terlihat tiga orang yang mengikuti perlombaan tersebut, mengikuti kearah dimana para kontestan berbelok. Jika dilihat secara teliti, maka terlihat bahwa orang yang mengikuti merek hanyalah tiga orang bocah yang sepertinya masih setingkat genin.

Genin pertama yang mengikuti mereka adalah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang disembunyikan nya di dalam hoodie nya dan juga sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir, mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan mengenakan dalaman berwarna merah. Lalu pada bagian dalam jubah tersebut terdapat sebuah kerah yang saat ini kerah tersebut disatukan, dan berubah menjadi penutup mulut, dan juga hoodie yang berada di jubah tersebut juga dikenakan oleh nya, dan juga dia mengenakan celana berwarna biru panjang dan sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam a.k.a Naruto.

Lalu di belakang Naruto terlihat dua orang lagi yang sepertinya masih satu angkatan dengan Naruto. Genin kedua yang mengikuti perlombaan tersebut, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan gaya ponitail dan sepasang bola mata berwarna violet, mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna biru, serta mengenakan celana sebatas lutut, dan juga sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Haruhi Kira.

Lalu disamping Kira, terlihat Genin yang memiliki penampilan hampir sama dengan Kira, namun yang membedakan nya hanyalah gaya rambut dan pakaian nya. Dia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan celana hot pants dan juga mengenakan rok berwarna putih dan sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Haruhi Mia.

Namun tiba tiba saja, tim Ninja dari Konoha tiba tiba saja menyerang klien Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung merapal kan handseal, dan setelah selesai merapal handseal nya. Naruto pun membuka penutup mulut nya, dan dari mulut nya keluarlah sebuah bola api yang melesat ke arah lawan Naruto.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bola api yang melesat ke arah mereka.

 **Blaaar**

Terjadilah ledakan akibat serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai sasaran nya. Meskipun serangan Naruto mengenai lawan nya, namun tetap saja Naruto hanya mengenai Bunshin lawan nya saja.

Sementara itu, Fikusuke yang melihat serangan dari lawan nya telah gagal, langsung berlari secepat mungkin, dan Fikusuke pun berhasil meninggalkan lawan nya. Namun tiba tiba, Sasuke yang melihat bahwa target sudah kabur mulai merapal kan handseal nya.

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Seketika dari mulut Sasuke keluarlah tiga buah bola api. Dan ketika bola api tersebut melesat menuju ke arah Fikusuke. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai merapal kan handseal nya. Namun tiba tiba saja, dari arah depan Fikusuke muncul tiga buah bola air, dan ketiga bola air tersebut langsung melesat ke arah bola api yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

 **Blaaar**

Dan terjadilah ledakan akibat dari benturan dua jutsu yang saling bertolak belakang , dan juga dari hasil dari ledakan tersebut menghasilkan kabut yang menutupi daerah tersebut. Namun sebelum seluruh wilayah tersebut dipenuhi oleh kabut. Naruto dapat melihat bahwa orang yang menolong nya adalah Ninja dari Amegakure.

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang menolong nya, Naruto pun melanjutkan misi nya untuk menjaga Fikusuke.

.

Saat ini Naruto beserta anggota tim nya berada di sebuah pelabuhan, dan terlihat saat ini Fikusuke yang sedang berusaha untuk meminjam kapal ke salah satu nelayan disana. Sebelumnya Naruto dan anggota tim nya sudah menawarkan bantuan kepada Fikusuke.

Namun Fikusuke menolak bantuan Naruto dan anggota tim nya. Menurut Fikusuke, tugas Naruto dan anggota tim nya hanyalah menjaga dia, dan selain dengan urusan itu, Bukanlah urusan Naruto.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya Fikusuke berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kapal. Naruto dan anggota tim nya yang melihat Fikusuke yang berhasil mendapatkan kapal, mulai membantu Fikusuke untuk mendorong kapal yang berhasil dia dapatkan ke arah laut.

Dan setelah kapal yang didapati Fikusuke sampai di laut, Fikusuke dan seluruh anggota tim Naruto pun mulai naik.

" Kalian sudah siap ? " tanya Naruto kepada Fikusuke dan anggota tim nya.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Fikusuke dab anggota tim nya. Setelah menerima jawaban dari seluruh penghuni kapal tersebut, Naruto langsung merapal kan handseal untuk mengeluarkan jutsu nya.

Namun sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan handseal nya, tiba tiba saja sebuah bola api berukuran kapal , yang melesat menuju ke arah Naruto.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Semakin lama, bola api tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Namun sebelum bola tersebut sampai di kapal nya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan handseal nya.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar sebuah gelombang angin yang begitu besar, dan layar yang sudah dibentangkan tersebut terkena gelombang Naruto. Dan akhirnya kapal Naruto berhasil berlayar ke arah laut.

Setelah itu, Naruto membalikkan badan nya. Dan terlihat bola api yang tadi nya hanya seukuran kapal sekarang sudah berubah menjadi bola api yang melebihi ukuran kapal yang sedang dia pakai.

Naruto yang melihat bola api tersebut yang sudah hampir mendekati nya, langsung merapal kan handseal nya dengan cepat, dan seketika air laut yang berada di depan Naruto langsung terangkat dan berubah menjadi seekor naga air.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Setelah itu, terjadi lah benturan antara dua serangan yang saling bertolak belakang tersebut. Setelah itu, Naruto membalikkan badan nya menghadap ke arah seluruh penghuni kapal tersebut.

" Kalian teruskan perjalanan nya, aku akan menghadapi mereka " ucap Naruto

Fikusuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya terdiam, namun para anggota tim nya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sangat lah terkejut.

" Apa kau jangan bercanda, mereka itu berdua sedangkan kau hanya seorang diri " teriak Kira.

Sementara itu, Mia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya terdiam, namun dibalik semua itu Mia lah yang paling khawatir kepada Naruto.

" Aku tahu, tapi jangan khawatir. Jika aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka, aku pasti akan mundur "

" Kau janji "

" Ya "

Setelah itu, Naruto pun melompat menuju ke arah laut. Setelah itu Naruto pun berdiri di atas permukaan air laut tersebut, dan di depan nya muncul dua ninja Konoha.

" Apa kau ingin menyerah kan diri mu " ucap Menma.

Setelah itu, Menma langsung merapal handseal. Dan sebelum Menma menyelesaikan handseal nya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang Menma mmenggunakan Taijutsu yang dia kuasai.

Menma hanya dapat bertahan dari serangan Naruto, sementara itu. Sasuke yang melihat Menma yang diserang oleh musuh nya hanya membiarkan nya saja.

" Oi bantu aku Uchiha " teriak Menma.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Menma hanya menghiraukannya. Sasuke saat ini masih menaruh dendam terhadap Menma, karena akibat Menma dia harus kehilangan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara nya.

Tiba tiba saja, sebuah pikiran gila terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, dan dengan sigap nya Sasuke menyerang Menma menggunakan Taijutsu khas Uchiha nya.

Menma yang mendapat serangan beruntun dari dua orang sekaligus, akhirnya harus merelakan tubuh nya yang terkena serangan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Apa maksud mu ini Uchiha, apa kau berniat berkhianat kepada desa ? " tanya Menma.

" Tidak aku sama sekali tidak ingin berkhianat, tapi aku ingin membunuh mu Menma " ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya terdiam, sementara itu. Menma yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke terlihat marah.

" Apa maksud mu, memangnya apa salah ku sehingga kau ingin membunuh ku "

" Kau ingin tau apa salah mu? Salah mu adalah sifat mu itu "

" Sifat, apa maksud mu "

" Ya sifat mu, jika saja sifat mu itu tidak lah arogan dan egois. Ku rasa dia masih hidup. " ucap Sasuke

Menma yang mengetahui maksud yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, hanya dapat tertunduk.

" Hiks...kau memang benar, hiks...jika saja saat itu aku tidak arogan hiks...Ku rasa Nii-san ku masih hidup "

" Kau sudah terlambat untuk menyesali nya. Jika saja kau cepat menyesali nya sebelum dia mati, sudah pasti saat ini dia masih hidup " teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat perseteruan antara dua anggota tim tersebut, tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan nya. Naruto pun mengalirkan Chakra nya ke kedua telapak kaki nya.

 **Wush**

Setelah itu, Naruto melesat meninggalkan perseteruan antara Menma dan Sasuke. Menma yang melihat lawan nya kabut langsung berdiri.

" Kau mau kemana, urusan kita belum selesai " ucap Sasuke

Sasuke pun melesat menuju ke arah Menma, Menma yang melihat Sasuke yang melesat ke arah nya mulai merapal handseal.

.

Saat ini, terlihat di pelabuhan di seberang negri teh. Terlihat Kira dan Mia yang sedang menunggu Naruto, sedangkan Fikusuke sedang beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon.

" Hei lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita ? " ucap Fikusuke

" Tidak, kita harus menunggu Naruto-kun "

" Untuk apa, ku rasa dia pasti baik baik saja. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita "

" Apa yang dikatakan Fikusuke benar Nee-chan, Naruto pasti baik baik saja " ucap Mia

Kira yang mendengar perkataan adiknya tersebut, hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

" Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita " ucap Kira.

Fikusuke yang mendengar perkataan Kira mulai berdiri. Setelah itu, Fikusuke dan anggota tim 7 Amegakure, minus Naruto. Mulai berlari meninggal pelabuhan tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah Fikusuke dan anggota tim Naruto pergi. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di pelabuhan tersebut. Ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan perjalanan nya, tiba tiba saja terjadi ledakan dimana tempat dia dan anggota tim Konoha yang tadinya bertemu.

 **Blaaaar**

Naruto yang mendengar ledakan tersebut, hanya menghiraukan nya. Setelah itu Naruto mulai berlari untuk menyusul anggota tim nya yang sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak. Namun sebelum Naruto melangkah lebih jauh dari pelabuhan tersebut.

Tiba tiba saja, muncul puluhan senbon yang berasal dari dalam hutan. Dan dengan mengandalkan kemampuan dari kemampuan sensor nya, Naruto berhasil menghindari puluhan senbon ya dilancarkan oleh seseorang.

" Siapa itu ? " teriak Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja, muncullah seorang pria dari dalam hutan. Naruto yang mengenali pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang tersebut, mulai menurunkan kewaspadaan.

" Oh rupanya kau sudah tau aku ya, Naruto " ucap pria tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pria tersebut sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak?. Naruto saat ini masih dalam mode penyamar nya. Naruto saat ini masih mengenakan hoodie untuk menutupi wajahnya, lalu ikat kepala nya pun juga sudah dia sembunyikan.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nya ? " ucap Naruto sambil membukukan hoodie nya.

" Mudah saja, yang hanya mengenakan jubah yang terbuka di Amegakure hanyalah kau, dan beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat anggota tim 7 Amegakure. Namun mereka hanya berdua, lalu ketika aku mengecek kesini. Aku melihat mu, jadi sudah pasti kau Naruto " ucap pria tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria tersebut hanya dapat terdiam, Naruto pun memperhatikan penampilan yang dikenakan oleh pria tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hijau kehitaman, lalu dia mengenakan ikat kepala nya di keningnya, mengenakan pakaian khas Jounin Amegakure, lalu pada punggung nya terdapat sebuah payung, Dan pada pinggang nya terdapat sebuah ganggang pedang tanpa mata pedang, dan mengenakan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

" Aoi Rokusho, apa aku benar ? " ucap Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Aoi.

" Seperti biasa, murid dari didikan dari pemimpin Amegakure memang cerdas " ucap Aoi.

" Lalu jika kau sudah tau kalau ini aku, kenapa kau menyerang ku ? "

" Oh, itu karena aku ingin membunuh mu "

" Kenapa ? " tanya Naruto sambil memandang tajam ke arah Aoi.

" Itu karena kau adalah target yang harus ku bunuh. Lalu setelah aku membunuh mu, aku akan memberi tahu kepada Yahiko, bahkan kau terbunuh oleh Ninja Konoha. Dan sudah pasti Yahiko yang mendengar kabar tersebut sangat lah marah, dan akhirnya akan terjadi peperangan antara Konoha dan Amegakure " ucap Aoi dengan santai nya.

" Apa kau berniat untuk berkhianat ? "

" Tidak, namun aku menginginkan jabatan sebagai pemimpin Amegakure. Dengan kematian Yahiko, maka sudah di pasti posisi sebagai pemimpin Amegakure kosong, dan aku yang merupakan Jounin yang hebat di Amegakure, sudah pasti terpilih menjadi pemimpin nya, dan ketika itu terjadi. Maka aku akan menguasai Amegakure, dan bukan hanya itu saja. Aku juga akan menjadi kakak tersayang mu menjadi pemuas nafsu ku. Hahahahahahah " ucap Aoi

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Aoi, terlihat sangat marah. Dan dengan keadaan yang penuh akan emosi dan marah, Naruto pergi melesat menuju ke arah Aoi. Lalu ketika jarak Naruto dan Aoi tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto pun langsung melakukan handseal.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Dan tiba tiba saja, tercipta seekor naga air dari ketiadaan. Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat terkejut. Aoi pun mengambil ganggang pedang tanpa mata pedang, yang berada di pinggang nya, dan tiba tiba saja, dari ganggang pedang tersebut tiba tiba tercipta sebuah percikan listrik berwarna kuning.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja, Aoi menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri, Naruto yang melihat Aoi yang menghilangkan mulai melacak keberadaan Aoi dengan menggunakan kemampuan sensor nya.

 **Raiton : Raigatana**

Tiba tiba saja, Aoi muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto. Setelah itu, Aoi mengarahkan aliran listrik berwarna kuning tersebut ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang belum siap untuk menghindar dari serangan Aoi, harus merelakan bahu sebelah kiri nya untuk terkena tebasan dari Aoi.

 **Craaas**

Keluarlah darah segar dari bahu sebelah kiri Naruto, Naruto yang mendapat tebasan tersebut hanya dapat meringis untuk menahan sakit pada bahu nya. Bukan hanya rasa sakit saja yang Naruto rasakan, Naruto juga merasakan beberapa sengatan pada bahu kiri nya.

" Hahahahhah, bagaimana apa kau menyerah ? " ucap Aoi.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoi.

" Aku anggap jawaban mu Iya, dan juga ku rasa saat ini merupakan ajal untuk mu Naruto "

Setelah itu, Aoi melesat menuju ke arah Naruto, dan ketika jarak yang membatasi Aoi dan Naruto sudah tidak ada, Aoi pun langsung mengarah tebasan nya kearah kepala Naruto.

" _**Apa hanya ini kemampuan mu Naruto ?"**_

Tiba tiba saja, muncul sebuah suara dari dalam kepala Naruto.

" _**Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan ku "**_

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon apa pun yang dikatakan oleh suara tersebut.

" _**Apa kau tidak ingat, kau sudah berjanji pada Nee-san mu. Bahwa kau akan kembali, lalu sekarang. Apa kau berniat untuk mengingkari janji mu ? "**_ tanya suara tersebut.

" _Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengingkari janji ku. Karena itu lah jalan Ninja ku "_

Tiba tiba saja, pada tubuh Naruto muncul gelembung gelembung berwarna merah, dan semakin lama gelembung gelembung tersebut mulai menyelubungi Naruto. Dan akhirnya gelembung tersebut berhasil menyelimuti Naruto.

Dan ketika jarak antara pedang Aoi dengan kepala Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi. Tiba tiba saja, muncul sebuah ekor. Dan ekor tersebut berhasil mengenai pedang terlihat, dan membuat pedang tersebut tidak jadi memotong kepala Naruto.

Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai mengambil insiatif untuk melompat kebelakang, dan terlihat saat ini penampilan Naruto yang begitu aneh, saat ini tubuh Naruto sedang di selubungi oleh gelembung gelembung berwarna merah, dan pada bagian belakang Naruto, mulai tercipta sebuah ekor yang terbuat dari gelembung merah tersebut.

Dan juga cara Naruto berdiri pun juga berubah, jika biasanya Naruto berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki nya, namun sekarang Naruto berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua tangan dan kaki nya. Lalu pada gelembung pada kepala Naruto mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang telinga yang tidak begitu panjang.

Aoi yang melihat penampilan Naruto sangat terkejut, pasalnya bentuk dari gelembung gelembung yang menyelimuti Naruto berbentuk seperti seekor rubah. Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa Naruto bisa berubah, itu karena?

" KYUUBI " teriak Aoi.

Ya, benar. Itulah penyebab kenapa penampilan Naruto berubah. Itu karena di dalam tubuh nya terdapat seekor hewan yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh Shinobi di Elementar Narion.

Dialah Kyuubi, sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang hidup di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan saat ini merupakan hari dimana hubungan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang pernah terputus. Sekarang sudah kembali tersambung bersama partner nya.

" Ba...bagaimana bisa, seharusnya yang menjadi wadah dari Kyuubi adalah anak Yondaime Hokage. Namun bagaimana bisa kau memiliki nya ? " tanya Aoi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Aoi, mulai membukakan mata nya, dan terlihat mata nya yang awal nya berwarna blue-safir sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, dan juga terdapat sebuah pupil yang bergaris vertikal berwarna hitam.

" **Kau tidak perlu tau Ningen "**

 **Wuuush**

Dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar manusia, Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat, dan tiba tiba saja. Naruto muncul tepat di depan Aoi, dan Naruto pun mengarahkan cakar yang terbentuk dari gelembung merah tersebut ke arah Aoi.

Aoi yang melihat cakar Naruto yang mengarah kepada nya, mulai menangkis menggunakan pedang listrik nya.

 **Traaang**

Cakar Naruto tertahan oleh pedang listrik Aoi. Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung tertawa dengan keras nya.

" Hahahahahahah, tidak kusangka serangan mu hanya segitu. Kalu lihat ini merupakan pedang legenda yang berasal dari klan Senju. Bukan hanya saja memiliki kekkai genkai Mokuton, namun mereka juga memiliki pedang yang begitu kuat. Inilah pedang yang sangat melegenda, **Raijin No Ken** " ucap Aoi sambil menekankan kata terakhir tersebut.

" **Kau pikir aku peduli "** ucap Naruto

Seketika listrik yang berada di pedang Raijin tersebut, langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

" **Arrggg "**

Namun tiba tiba saja, listrik yang menjalar ke tubuh Naruto mulai berubah warna dari kuning menjadi hitam, bahkan perubahan warna pada listrik tersebut langsung menular kepada Raijin yang berada di tangan Aoi.

Seiring dengan berbuahnya warna listrik pada Raijin, suara teriakan Naruto mulai menghilang. Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Dan ketika Aoi menjauh dari Naruto, maka warna pada Raijin juga ikut berubah warna seperti semula.

" _Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba tiba t listrik Raijin berubah warna ketika menjalari tubuh Naruto ? "_ guman Aoi

" **Menarik, aku menginginkan nya. Aku menginginkan pedang itu "** ucap Naruto.

Aoi yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, langsung melesat menuju ke arah Naruto. Dan seketika Aoi muncul di depan Naruto, dan Aoi pun langsung menebaskan pedang nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Craaas**

Seketika bahu Naruto langsung mendapatkan luka yang begitu dalam, dan pada bahu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah, namun tiba tiba saja. Luka pada bapa bahu Naruto langsung menghilang.

Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat lah tersebut.

" Ba..ba...bagaimana bisa ? "

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari Aoi langsung memperlihatkan seringai nya.

" **Sayang sekali Ningen "**

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung mengambil pedang Raijin dari Aoi. Aoi yang mengetahui bahwa pedang nya sudah tidak ada pada nya langsung marah.

" Kembalikan pedang ku "

" **Pedang mu, bukannya ini adalah perang dari hasil mencuri mu "**

Setelah itu, listrik yang berwarna kuning yang berada di Raijin. Langsung berubah menjadi hitam.

Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mundur kebelakang. Dan ketika jarak dia dan Naruto sudah jau, Aoi langsung melemparkan payung yang berada di punggung nya ke udara.

Payung yang berhasil dilempar oleh Aoi ke udara, langsung berputar dengan cepat. Dan dari sela sela payung tersebut keluarlah senbon senbon.

 **Jouro Senbon**

Semakin lama , semakin banyak senbon senbon yang keluar dari payung Aoi. Namun Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, hanya menatap datar ke arah senbon senbon tersebut.

Dan ketika jarak senbon senbon itu dengan Naruto tinggi beberapa centimeter lagi, Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah senbon senbon tersebut.

 **Raiton** **:** **Raigatana**

Meskipun serangan Naruto dapat mengurangi jumlah senbon yang melesat ke arah nya, namun senbon senbon tersebut tidak ada habis habis nya. Naruto yang melihat senbon tersebut yang tidak ada habis habis nya, muali merapalkan handseal.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Seketika dari mulut Naruto, keluarlah sebuah bola api yang berukuran sedang. Dan bola api tersebut langsung membakar senbon senbon yang melihat kearah Naruto. Setelah Naruto memusnahkan senbon senbon yang dikeluarkan oleh Aoi.

Naruto langsung melesat menuju kearah Aoi. Dan seketika Raijin yang berada di tangan Naruto langsung menembus jantung Aoi.

 **Jleeb**

Setelah Naruto menusuk ke arah jantung Aoi, Naruto langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

 **Raiton : Erubo**

 **Blaaar**

Seketika tubuh Aoi meledak dengan begitu dasyat, dan setelah ledakan terlihat menghilang terlihat gelembung gelembung yang menyelimuti Naruto mulai menghilang, dan bola mata nya pun kembali seperti semula.

Setelah gelembung gelembung yang menyelimuti Naruto menghilang, Naruto langsung kehilangan kesadaran nya. Namun sebelum seluruh kesadaran Naruto menghilang, Naruto sudah menyimpan Rajin di Fuinjutsu penyimpanan nya tanpa dia sadari.

.

Sebelum ledakan dasyat yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terjadi. Saat ini terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang merupakan perwakilan dari keluarga Wagarashi

Dialah Fikusuke Hikyakuya, saat ini Fikusuke sudah hampir sampai di garis akhir dari perlombaan Todoroki Shrine, lalu dibelakang Fikusuke. Terlihat dua orang Kunoichi dari Amegakure.

Para penduduk yang melihat Fikusuke datang dengan selamat tanpa luka sangat terkejut. Seharusnya Fikusuke mendapatkan luka di tubuh nya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan luka sedikit pun.

Dan ketika Fikusuke berhasil melewati garis finish, maka terjadilah ledakan yang begitu dasyat yang berasal dari hutan dekat pelabuhan.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya sang pemimpin Wagarashi.

" Biar aku akan memeriksa nya " ucap Seseorang.

Seseorang itu merupakan sensei dari tim 7 Amegakure. Dialah Enmado Hidate. Para anggota tim nya yang melihat sensei mereka sudah datang langsung mendekat ke arah sensei mereka.

" Sensei Naruto-kun belum kembali sama sekali " ucap Kira.

Lalu sang sensei hanya memberikan anggukan kepada para murid nya.

" Aku tau, karena itu aku akan mencari di asal ledakan tadi "

" Kami ikut "

" Tidak, kalian sudah sangat lelah. Jadi biarkan urusan ini menjadi urusan sensei "

Setelah Hidate menghilang dari tempat nya berdiri, dengan menggunakan jutsu Shunshin no jutsu.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna, gimana kabar nya apa sehat. Mudah mudahan sehat. Maaf ya author baru bisa update sekarang, karena saat ini kondisi author kurang sehat jadi. Author bakalan sedikit telat buat update nya. Hanya itu saja yang ingin author sampai kan. Kalau begitu author dari Hikari no Yani. Log out.

dan author ingin minta maaf jika ada typo karena saat ini author nggak bisa buat koreksi nya. dan juga fic ini bakalan di hiatus untuk sementara waktu karakter author bakalan melaksain UTS sekolah.

 **Q and A**

 **Akagami : Bukannya di Hiatus, namun untuk saat ini author masih belum memiliki inspirasi buat fic yang satu nya lagi.**

 **Loray 29 Alus : Maaf hanya segini kemampuan dari author.**

 **Azarya Senju : Ya memang begitu lah, dan apa yang menyebabkan kepribadian lain Naruto keluar. karena Nagato ingin memisahkan Naruto dan Konan.**

 **Hanny : Kurasa nggak.**

 **Modolneng : Kalau itu, masih rahasia!**

 **Saputralu000 : pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo manna gimana kabar nya. Sehat sehat saja bukan. Author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau menunggu update nya fic ini

Dan author juga ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar besarnya, Jika di chapter sebelumnya kesannya membosankan.

Namun apa daya, author hanyalah seorang manusia yang sering melakukan kesalah, dan pada fic sebelumnya author melakukan beberapa kesalah. Jadi author mohon maaf jika para reader tidak menyukainya.

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Land Of Tea**

Land of Tea merupakan sebuah nenegeri, yang dimana pada negeri tersebut sedang terjadi perselisihan antara dua keluarga besar. Namun perselisihan antara kedua keluarga tersebut sudah terselesaikan . Karena saat ini keluarga dari Wagarashi berhasil memenangkan sebuah pertandingan yang dimana, hasil dari pertandingan tersebut adalah siapapun yang menang. Maka pemerintah di land of tea diurus oleh keluarga sang pemenang.

Dan hari ini, merupakan hari dimana pemimpin di negeri tersebut dipilih oleh para warga atau lebih tepatnya dipilih dari hasil perlombaan Todoroki Shrine. Pemenang dari Todoroki Shrine adalah keluarga Wagarashi, dan secara tidak langsung maka pemimpin dari Land of Tea untuk saat ini hingga 5 tahun yang akan datang adalah Kyuroku Wagarashi. Dan sementara itu, di hutan sebelah barat Land of Tea.

 **Hutan Barat Land of Tea.**

Saat ini terlihat di hutan sebelah barat negeri teh. Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang dimana hutan yang dulunya subur, sekarang sudah hancur terlihat di beberapa batang pohon, Terlihat beberapa senbon yang menancap di batang pohon tersebut.

Dan jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, maka akan terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, serta mengenakan pakaian yang sudah tidak layak lagi dipakai. Anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan jubah hitam yang sudah robek di beberapa sisi nya, lalu ia juga mengenakan kaos berwarna merah yang juga mengalami kondisi yang hampir sama dengan jubah nya, lalu celana yang awal nya panjang, namun sekarang celana tersebut sudah berubah menjadi pendek.

Dan jika kalian bertanya siapa anak laki laki tersebut? Maka jawaban nya adalah Naruto. Sang tokoh utama dalam fic ini. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto baru saja bertarung dengan seseorang. Dan orang yang menjadi lawan Naruto harus merelakan tubuh nya menjadi abu.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat terjadi pertarungan Naruto berada, terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang Jounin Amegakure. Sang Jounin tersebut bernama Hidate. Hidate adalah Jounin sensei dari tokoh utama kita yakni Naruto. Dan saat ini Hidate sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat dimana terjadinya ledakan yang baru saja di dengar ( Dibaca di chapter sebelumnya ).

Sesampainya Hidate di tempat terjadi ledakan tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya Hidate ketika melihat keadaan hutan dimana asal dari ledakan tersebut. Terlihat sebuah kawah yang terbentuk akibat dari ledakan tersebut, lalu terlihat juga beberapa batang pohon yang hancur akibat dari ledakan tersebut dan juga terlihat beberapa senbon yang menancap di beberapa batang pohon yang sudah hancur tersebut.

Hidate yang melihat keadaan hutan tersebut sangat lah terkejut. Setelah itu, Hidate pun turun menuju asal kawah tersebut. Dan ketika Hidate sampai di dasar kawah tersebut. Hidate dapat melihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning.

Hidate pun mulai mendekat ke arah anak laki laki tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hidate ketika melihat anak laki laki tersebut adalah salah satu anggota Genin nya.

Hidate yang melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini hanya dapat bernafas lega. Karena saat ini kondisi Naruto baik baik saja, hanya pakaian nya saja yang robek disana sini.

Dan Hidate juga dapat melihat bahwa Naruto saat ini masih bernafas. Setelah itu, Hidate pun langsung menggendong Naruto, dan membawa Naruto menuju ke desa teh.

...

Sesampainya Hidate di desa teh tersebut, Hidate langsung pergi menuju ke kediamannya keluarga Wagarashi. Dan ketika Hidate sampai di kediaman Wagarashi, Hidate dapat melihat anggota tim nya yang sedang menunggu nya di depan pintu masuk keluarga Wagarashi.

Para anggota tim Naruto yang melihat sensei mereka yang sudah kembali, langsung berlari menuju ke arah sensei mereka. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sensei mereka yang sedang menggendong Naruto.

" Sensei apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? " tanya Kira.

" Sensei juga tidak tau, sensei menemukan nya, dalam keadaan seperti ini "

" Kalau begitu sensei letakkan saja dulu Naruto-kun di sini biar aku yang obati " ucap Mia.

Hidate yang mendengar perkataan salah satu murid nya tersebut, langsung meletakan Naruto di bawah batang pohon. Setelah itu, Mia mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan nya di dada Naruto.

" Baiklah, kalian tunggu dulu di sini. Sensei akan pergi bertemu dengan pemimpin keluar Wagarashi, dan berpamitan pada nya "

" Hai " balas kedua murid nya tersebut.

Setelah itu, Hidate pun masuk ke dalam kediaman keluar Wagarashi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian keluar lah Hidate dari kediaman keluarga Wagarashi.

" Karena urusan kita sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa. "

" Baik sensei "

Setelah itu, Hidate kembali menggendong Naruto. Dan langsung melesat menuju ke Amegakure dan diikuti oleh kedua murid nya tersebut.

 **Skip 3 Day Leter. Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure no Sato, merupakan salah satu desa kecil yang berada tepat di samping perbatasan Konohagakure. Desa Amegakure merupakan desa satu satu nya, yang selalu diguyur oleh hujan.

Meskipun desa Amegakure merupakan desa kecil, namun desa Amegakure memiliki beberapa aliansi dengan desa lain. Dan sementara itu, terlihat di sebuah kamar. Terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Anak laki laki tersebut bernama Naruto. Dan disamping Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sebahu yang berwarna biru muda, dan juga sepasang bola mata berwarna oranye. Gadis tersebut mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam polos serta mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam. Dialah Konan kakak angkat dari Naruto.

Sudah dua hari Konan mengurung diri di kamar Naruto. Dan selama dua hari itu pulalah Konan merawat Naruto. Namun apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Konan sia sia, karena apapun yang dilakukan Konan sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sementara itu, Yahiko yang juga merupakan kakak angkat Naruto, juga berusaha untuk mengobati Naruto. Yakni dengan cara pergi mencari seorang Kunoichi yang hebat dalam ilmu medis nya. Dan setelah berunding dengan Konan. Akhirnya Yahiko memilih Tsunade sebagai orang yang akan mengobati Naruto.

Meskipun mereka mengetahui, bahwa Tsunade adalah Ninja Konoha, dan juga setelah Tsunade mengobati Naruto. Maka kabar mengenai kematian Naruto pasti akan terbongkar, dan Naruto sudah pasti Naruto akan dibawa kembali ke Konoha, namun demi kesembuhan Naruto. Meski mereka ingin Kunoichi lain yang mengobati Naruto, namun mereka kurang yakni apakah Naruto akan apa daya, hanya Tsunade lah yang mampu untuk mengobati Naruto.

Dan akhirnya setelah mereka membulatkan keputusan mereka, akhirnya Yahiko berangkat keluar desa demi mencari Tsunade. Meskipun tidak mudah, karena dia merupakan seorang buronan lima negara besar, dia rela untuk bertarung dengan para Ninja lima negara besar asalkan dia berhasil bertemu dengan Tsunade.

Dan sekarang, sudah hampir tiga hari Yahiko pergi mencari Tsunade, dan selama itu pulalah posisi pemimpin Amegakure kosong.

Dan ketika Konan yang sedang asik termenung , tiba tiba saja Konan harus dikejutkan dengan suara pintu dibuka secara paksa, dan ketika Konan melihat ke arah dimana asal pintu dibuka, Konan dapat melihat seorang pria yang masuk ke kamar Naruto. Pria tersebut memiliki ciri ciri seperti rambut jabrik berwarna oranye serta bola mata berwarna cokelat. Pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam a.k.a Yahiko.

Konan yang melihat kondisi Yahiko yang masuk ke kamar Naruto terlihat bingung. Pasal nya kenapa Yahiko masuk secara paksa ke kamar Naruto sambil terengah engah.

" Kau kenapa Yahiko ? " tanya Konan.

Yahiko yang ditanyai oleh Konan, hanya dapat memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya, Konan yang melihat cengiran khas Yahiko, mulai bertambah bingung dibuat nya.

" Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ? "

" Aku menemukan nya...hah..hah...aku menemukan nya " ucap Yahiko.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Konan, Yahiko malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Konan semakin bingung.

" Apa maksud mu Yahiko ? "

" Aku berhasil menemukan Tsunade-sama " ucap Yahiko.

Konan yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko tersebut, langsung tersenyum disertai dengan keluar nya air mata.

" Dimana Yahiko. Dimana Tsunade-sama sekarang ? "

" Dia berada di ruang tamu ? " ucap Yahiko.

Setelah itu, Konan langsung berlari menuju ke arah ruang tamu di rumah mereka. Dan ketika Konan sampai diruang tamu rumah mereka. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang lurus, serta pada bagian belakang nya diikat dua dengan gaya ponytail, lalu dia memiliki bola mata berwarna cokelat, serta pada kening nya terdapat sebuah simbol seperti gambar belah ketupat.

Perempuan tersebut memakai haori berwarna hijau tua dengan kanji bertuliskan "taruhan" yang tertulis di bagian belakang haori nya, dan tulisan tersebut berada di dalam lingkaran merah. Di bagian dalam nya ia mengenakan kimono gaya blus abu-abu, tanpa lengan, terikat oleh obi warna abu-abu kebiruan dengan celana senada. Blusnya ditutup cukup rendah, dan memperlihatkan belahan dada yang cukup besarnya. Dan juga dia memakai sandal hitam bertali terbuka dengan hak tinggi a.k.a Tsunade

Lalu di samping nya terlihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya merupakan murid nya. Murid nya tersebut memiliki rambut hitam, serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam, ia mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam, dan pada pinggang nya terikat oleh obi berwarna ungu, dan juga mengenakan sepatu Shinobi yang sama dengan guru nya, dan yang membedakan nya sepatu Shinobi nya tidak lah mengenakan hak tinggi a.k.a Shizune.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang dibawa Yahiko benar, Konan pun mulai mendekati ke arah dimana Tsunade dan Shizune duduk.

" L...lama tidak berjumpa T...Tsunade-sama " ucap Konan dengan gugup nya.

Tsunade yang mendengar ucapan salam Konan, hanya dapat membalas dengan tatapan tajam nya.

" Hm... ada apa urusan apa kalian mencari ku ? " tanya Tsunade.

"A...apa Yahiko ti...tidak memberi tahu anda ? "

" Tidak, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia memerlukan bantuan ku. Dan dia mengucapkan nya sambil bersujud kepada ku "

" Begitu...kalau begitu. Sebelum saya menjelaskan kenapa kami memerlukan bantuan anda, apakah anda bisa merahasiakan kejadian ini dari para Ninja Konoha termasuk dari Jiraya-sensei, dan Hokage-sama "

" Baiklah aku akan merahasiakan nya " ucap Tsunade.

Konan yang mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade sangat senang. Dan dengan begini, kecil kemungkinan Naruto akan dibawa kembali ke Konoha.

" Apakah kau sudah bisa menjelaskan nya ? "

" Sudah bisa Tsunade-sama. Baiklah, sebelum itu apakah saya boleh bertanya ? "

" Tentu "

" Baiklah, Apakah anda kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto ? " tanya Konan

Tsunade yang mendengar ucapan Konan langsung terlihat bingung. Pasal nya bagaimana bisa Ninja Amegakure mengenal Naruto yang sudah lama tiada.

" Ya aku mengenal nya. Dan aku juga sudah menganggap dia sebagai adik ku " ucap sendu Tsunade.

Shizune yang mendengar ucapan dari Tsunade, hanya dapat menunduk kan kepala nya.

" Kalau begitu apakah anda percaya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati ? "

" Tentu saja aku percaya, meskipun aku mendengar bahwa jasad nya tidak ditemukan. Namun sudah pasti dia terbunuh akibat melawan seorang Jinchuriki "

" Kalau begitu...Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup "

 **BRAAAK**

Seketika meja yang berada di depan Tsunade hancur, akibat dari apa yang ucapankan oleh Konan.

" APA MAKSUD MU HAH! APA MAKSUD JIKA UZUMAKI NARUTO MASIH HIDUP HAH! " teriak Tsunade.

Shizune yang melihat bahwa Tsunade yang sudah terbawa emosi. Langsung berdiri dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Tsunade. Sementara itu, Konan yang melihat Tsunade yang akan mengamuk langsung terlihat khawatir.

Dan dengan keberanian yang ada, Konan berusaha untuk mengucapkan kebenaran mengenai Naruto kepada Tsunade.

" Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saya dan Yahiko menemukan seorang anak laki laki di pinggir sungai Amegakure "

Tsunade yang sudah kembali tenang mulai, mendengar apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Konan.

" Awal nya kami tidak mengetahui nya, namun salah satu teman kami mengenal anak tersebut..."

" Lalu apa hubungannya anak itu dengan ku " ucap Tsunade.

Bukannya menjawab, Konan malah melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Dan ketika teman kami mengatakan nama anak tersebut, kami sangat lah terkejut ketika mengetahui nama anak itu "

" Apa maksud mu, memangnya siapa nama anak itu ? "

" Nama anak itu adalah..." Konan pun menjeda kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan.

" Uzumaki Naruto "

Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar nama anak yang diucapkan oleh Konan, terlihat sangat terkejut. Namun mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya, karena menurut mereka masih ada yang akan diucapkan oleh Konan.

" Namun sayang, ketika dia sadarkan diri. Dia lupa siapa diri nya "

" Tunggu dulu, maksud mu dia hilang ingatan " ucap Shizune.

" Ya, Naruto kehilangan ingatan nya. Namun karena kami mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu nya. Kami tidak lah memberi tahu masa lalu nya. Dan kami berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untuk nya. Dan akhirnya kami berhasil menjadi kakak nya, dan semenjak itu lah kami berdua menyayangi Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya "

" Lalu ? "

" Lalu beberapa minggu yang lalu, kami mengangkat dia menjadi seorang Genin, dan setelah itu lah dia mulai menjalani kehidupan nya sebagai Shinobi di Amegakure. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto pergi menjalankan misi Rank C, dan ketika dia dan anggota tim nya kembali. Naruto kembali dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri "

" Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja " ucap Shizune

" Awal nya aku juga berpikir begitu, namun menurut Jounin pembimbing nya, mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan Naruto di tempat pertarungan. Dan tempat pertarungan nya hancur. tapi ?"

" tapi ? " beo Tsunade dan Shizune.

" Tapi, Jounin sensei nya menemukan Naruto di dasar kawah tempat pertarungan tersebut dalam keadaan tanpa luka sedikit pun, padahal pakaian yang dia kenakan banya robek. Dan juga sampai saat ini dia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri " ucap Konan.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Konan, Tsunade pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju ke arah Konan.

" Tunjukkan kamar nya ? " ucap Tsunade.

Konan yang mendengar ucapan dari Tsunade, langsung pergi menuju kamar Naruto. Dan diikuti oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Naruto, mereka dapat melihat Naruto yang saat ini tertidur dengan nyenyak nya(dibaca:tidak sadarkan diri). Sementara itu, Tsunade dan Shizune yang melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur tersebut, langsung menangis ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti saat ini.

" Bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang ? " tanya Tsunade

" Seperti yang anda lihat, Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri, dan dia tidak sadarkan diri sudah hampir tiga hari. "

" Begitu "

Tsunade pun mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto, dan ketika Tsunade sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto. Tsunade langsung meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Naruto. Dan tiba tiba saja muncullah cahaya berwarna hijau di tangan Tsunade.

Konan, Yahiko, dan Shizune hanya dapat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsunade. Dan ketika mereka melihat cahaya yang berada di telapak tangan Tsunade yang sudah menghilang, mereka pun mulai menanyai bagaimana keadaan nya Naruto.

" Bagaimana Tsunade-sama ? " tanya Konan

" Kondisi nya baik baik saja... hanya saja sistem aliran Chakra nya rusak "

" Rusak, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanya Yahiko

Tsunade yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya. Yahiko, Konan, dan Shizune yang melihat reaksi dari Tsunade. Hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka.

Tsunade yang melihat kondisi Naruto, hanya dapat menangis. Dan air mata Tsunade pun mengalir dari pipi nya ke tenggorokan nya. Dan tiba tiba saja air mata Tsunade jatuh tepat di atas kalung kristal nya. Dan ketika air mata tersebut jatuh di kalung kristal nya.

Tiba tiba saja kalung kristal Tsunade bercahaya. Konan, Yahiko, dan Shizune yang melihat kalung Tsunade yang bercahaya terlihat sangat terkejut.

" Tsunade-sama kalung anda bercahaya " ucap Shizune.

Tsunade pun melirik ke arah kalung nya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia melihat kalung peninggalan dari kakeknya sekaligus kalung pembawa kutukan tersebut bercahaya.

" Apa maksudnya ini ? " tanya Tsunade.

Tiba tiba saja, dari kalung Tsunade keluarlah sebuah cahaya yang menyerupai akar. Dan cahaya yang menyerupai akar tersebut mulai menjalar ke tubuh Naruto. Tsunade yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangatlah terkejut.

Dan entah pikiran apa yang masuk ke otaknya Tsunade. Tiba tiba saja Tsunade berteriak kepada Yahiko.

" Yahiko cepat angkat pundak Naruto, mungkin kalung ini bisa menyembuhkan nya "

Yahiko yang mendengar ucapan dari Tsunade, langsung melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Tsunade. Setelah Yahiko mengangkat pundak Naruto, Tsunade langsung menanggalkan kalung kristal nya, dan memasangkan kalung kristal nya pada leher Naruto.

Dan seperti yang diperkirakan Tsunade, kalung kristal tersebut semakin terang, dan juga semakin banyak cahaya yang menyerupai akar keluar dari kalung tersebut.

Dan setelah menunggu selama hampir satu jam, tiba tiba saja cahaya pada kalung kristal tersebut meredup. Dan diikuti pula dengan masuk nya kembali akar akar tersebut kedalam kalung nya tersebut.

Ketika cahaya yang berasal dari kalung tersebut menghilang, tiba tiba saja warna kalung tersebut berubah. Warna kalung tersebut berubah dari berwarna hijau muda berubah menjadi putih.

Dan setelah sepenuhnya warna kalung tersebut berubah, tiba tiba saja Naruto membukakan mata nya. Dan terlihat lah, bola mata nya berwarna blue-safir yang sangat indah. Tsunade, Shizune, dan Yahiko yang melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai sadar terlihat sangat senang. Sedangkan Konan yang melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai sadar mulai menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat nya.

Naruto yang merasakan kehangatan yang menimpa tubuh nya, mulai melirik ke arah tubuh nya. Dan terlihat di atas tubuh nya seorang perempuan yang sangat Naruto kenali, dan Naruto juga dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari perempuan tersebut.

" Nee-san " panggil Naruto

Konan yang mendengar Naruto memanggil nya hanya dapat mempererat pelukan nya pada Naruto. Sementara itu, Yahiko, Tsunade dan Shizune yang melihat Konan yang memeluk Naruto terlihat tersenyum.

Naruto yang merasa di perhatian oleh banyak orang mulai merasa risih. Namun ketika pandangan Naruto tertuju kepada Tsunade dan Shizune. Tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan rasa sakit pada kepala nya.

" Aaaaarrg " teriak Naruto

Konan yang mendengar Naruto berteriak mulai melepaskan pelukan nya. Dan terlihat saat ini Naruto sedang kesakitan, Konan yang melihat Naruto yang sedang kesakitan tersebut mulai panik dan khawatir.

" Tsunade-sama apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ? " tanya Konan

" Seperti nya dia..."

Belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan perkataan nya, tiba tiba saja Naruto berteriak dengan keras nya

" AAAAAAAARGGG "

Konan yang melihat Naruto yang semakin kesakitan terlihat sangat panik.

" Tsunade-sama apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ? "

Bukan nya Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Konan, Tsunade malah memukul tengkuk Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto kembali pingsan. Konan yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade terlihat sangat marah.

" Apa yang anda lakukan Tsunade-sama ? " teriak Konan sambil membentak Tsunade.

" Kau tenang saja, aku hanya membuat dia pingsan "

" Kenapa anda melakukan nya ? "

" Apa kau tidak lihat, dia sedang kesakitan. Dan hanya dengan membuat nya pingsan saja bisa membuatnya tenang " teriak Tsunade.

" Lalu kenapa tiba tiba saja Naruto berteriak ? " tanya Yahiko

" Sepertinya sebagian ingatannya akan kembali. Namun itu hanya perkiraan ku saja. "

Konan yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade kembali tenang. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Konan pun meminta maaf kepada Tsunade, karena dia mengetahui bahwa ia salah.

" Maaf saya tadi karena membentak anda " ucap Konan sambil membukukan badan nya.

" Tidak apa, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Lagi pula aku juga ikut senang jika ada yang mengkhawatirkan nya "

" Terimakasih "

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu " ucap Tsunade.

" Apa kalian ingin pergi. Apa kalian tidak ingin menginap dulu, saya bisa mencarikan penginapan untuk anda " ucap Yahiko.

" Tidak usah, jika kami terlalu lama disini. Bisa bisa Anbu dari Konoha mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih hidup "

" Begitu "

" Ya, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu " ucap Tsunade

" Hai, terimakasih sudah datang Tsunade-sama " ucap Konan.

" Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang harus bert

erima kasih. Mungkin jika kalian tidak membawa ku kemari aku mungkin tidak mungkin mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih hidup "

Setelah itu, Tsunade pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum Tsunade sampai di pintu keluar. Tiba tiba saja Yahiko menghadang mereka.

" Biar saya antar sampai ke pintu gerbang "

" Terima kasih "

Setelah itu, Tsunade pun keluar rumah Yahiko dan Konan. Dan Yahiko pun mengantarkan Tsunade dan Shizune ke pintu gerbang.

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Hari ini, hari dimana desa Amegakure tidak diguyur oleh hujan. Dan juga hari ini merupakan kedua kalinya Amegakure cuaca di Amegakure menjadi cerah. Sinar matahari yang biasanya tidak pernah masuk ke Amegakure. Namun sekarang sinar matahari tersebut masuk dan menghampiri setiap rumah penduduk Amegakure.

Dan sementara itu, disebuah kamar. Terlihat lah seorang anak laki laki yang sepertinya memiliki umur sekitar 13. Dan saat ini anak laki laki tersebut masih berada di alam mimpi nya. Namun acara tidurnya harus terganggu akibat masuk nya cahaya matahari.

Mata anak laki laki tersebut mulai terbuka, dan memperlihatkan bola mata nya yang ini, seindah langit yang begitu cerah. Anak laki laki tersebut bangun dan mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi. Namun tiba tiba saja kepala anak laki laki tersebut terasa sakit.

Dan ketika sakit pada kepala anak laki laki tersebut sudah menghilang, dan terlihat lah saat ini dia sedang termenung sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Namun acara termenung nya tersebut harus terganggu akibat pintu kamar nya terbuka.

Dan terlihat lah dari balik pintu tersebut, terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda sebahu, serta memiliki bola mata berwarna oranye. Saat ini dia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup berbeda. Biasanya dia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam. Namun sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, serta celana pendek sebatas lutut yang juga senada dengan pakaian nya a.k.a Konan.

" Naru ayo bangun. Kita sarapan pagi bersama sa... "

Ucapan Konan harus terhenti akibat melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Saat ini Naruto hanya bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana pendek. Dan dari penampilan Naruto tersebut, dapat dilihat bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu atletis meskipun masih berumur 13 tahun.

 **Blaaam**

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Konan langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruto, dan Naruto dapat mendengar suara teriakan dari Nee-san nya.

" Kyaaaaa Naruto pakai pakaian mu " teriak Konan.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari Nee-san nya, mulai memperhatikan penampilan nya ke arah cermin yang kebetulan tepat berada di samping nya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa saat ini dia sedang telanjang, meskipun bagian kebanggaan nya masih tertutupi.

...

Saat ini terlihat di ruang makan. Terlihat lah seorang laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna oranye, serta mengenakan ikat kepala Amegakure yang dicoret secara horizontal, dia mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam a.k.a Yahiko.

Yahiko yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan, sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Dan juga terlihat saat ini Konan yang wajahnya sedang memerah. Yahiko yang melihat wajah Konan yang memerah tersebut berniat untuk bertanya kepada Konan.

" Apa kau baik baik saja Konan ? " tanya Yahiko

Konan yang mendengar Yahiko yang sepertinya sedang bertanya kepadanya terlihat mulai panik

" A...aku baik baik saja " ucap Konan

Yahiko yang mendengar jawaban dari Konan mulai curiga, namun ketika Yahiko ingin bertanya kembali. Yahiko harus mengurungkan niat nya karena Yahiko sudah melihat Naruto yang sudah turun dari kamar nya.

Konan yang melihat Naruto yang sudah turun dari kamar nya, mulai panik. Dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian santai nya, Naruto saat ini mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna merah, dan juga mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang panik, mulai mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tepat di samping Konan. Yahiko yang melihat reaksi Naruto dan Konan yang hampir sama mulai terlihat curiga.

" Kalian ini kenapa hah! " tanya Yahiko

" BUKAN APA APA KOK " teriak Naruto dan Konan.

Yahiko yang mendengar jawaban dari Konan dan Naruto yang begitu kompak, semakin curiga. Namun ketika dia ingin bertanya kembali, Yahiko harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena tiba tiba saja Konan mengeluarkan tekanan energi nya.

Meskipun tidak begitu kuat, namun Yahiko mengetahui bahwa itu merupakan pertanda bahwa dia tidak boleh bertanya lagi. Yahiko yang masih merasakan tekanan energi Konan, mulai berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" A...kalau begitu, kita mulai saja makan nya "

" Hai/Hn "'ucap Naruto dan Konan.

...

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan pagi bersama, Yahiko pun mulai mencari topik pembicaraan yang sesuai untuk dibicarakan dengan Naruto.

" Naruto "

" Ya, Yahiko-nii ? "

" Apa kau mau mengikuti ujian Chunin ? " tanya Yahiko.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Yahiko, mata nya langsung berbinar binar.

" Ya aku mau " ucap Naruto.

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung terlihat tersenyum.

" Bagus, kalau begitu. Kau dan anggota tim mu harus mengisi formulir ini, dan juga kau harus mengumpulkan nya hari ini "

" Hai "

Naruto pun langsung mengambil formulir yang berada di tangan Yahiko. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung berlari menuju keluar rumah.

" Nee-san aku pergi dulu "

Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung pergi menuju ke tempat biasa dia dan anggota tim nya berkumpul.

Sesampainya Naruto di tempat biasa dia dan anggota tim nya berkumpul, Naruto dapat melihat Kira dan Mia yang kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

" Hoi minna " teriak Naruto.

Kira dan Mia pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah asal suara tersebut, dan mereka dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal yang seperti akan pergi ke arah mereka.

" Naruto-kun " teriak Kira.

" Bagaimana keadaan mu Naruto-kun ? " tanya Mia

Naruto yang mendengar Mia yang sepertinya sudah berani berbicara dengan nya, langsung memperlihatkan senyuman nya.

" aku baik baik saja, lalu kalian berdua ? " tanya Naruto

" Kami baik baik saja "

" Begitu, Oh Ya. Apa kalian mau ikut ujian Chunin ? " tanya Naruto

" Ujian Chunin, kami mau " ucap Kira dengan antusias nya.

" Bagus, kalau begitu kalian isi formulir ini "

Setelah itu, Kira dan Mia pun langsung mengisi formulir pendaftaran peserta ujian Chunin. Dan setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan mengisi formulir pendaftaran nya, mereka berdua pun langsung menyerang formulir nya kepada Naruto.

" Ini Naruto-kun "

" Ya, setelah ini kalian berlatih lah "

" Hai "

" Bagus, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. jaa ne " ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun kembali menuju rumah nya. Dan setibanya Naruto dirumah nya, Naruto dapat melihat Nii-san nya yang sepertinya akan pergi. Dan dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan Jounin, Naruto pun melesat menuju ke arah Yahiko.

" Nii-san awas " teriak Naruto

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto sampai lupa untuk berhenti. Dan Naruto harus merelakan tubuh nya untuk bertabrakan dengan Yahiko.

 **Bruugk**

" Ittaiiii " ucap Yahiko.

Konan yang kebetulan tepat berada di halaman depan, hanya dapat menahan tawa akibat harus melihat Yahiko yang ditabrak oleh Naruto.

" Naruto kalau lari itu hati hati " ucap Konan

" Iya Nee-san "

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Yahiko pun mulai berdiri. Yahiko yang melihat cengiran Naruto mulai merasa bingung.

" Ada apa Naruto ? " tanya Yahiko

" Ini " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ujian Chunin kepada Yahiko.

" Kau sudah mengisinya ? "

" Sudah "

" Begitu, baiklah. Sekarang kau berlatih lah, seminggu lagi kau dan anggota tim mu akan berangkat menuju Konoha "

" Konoha ? "

" Ya, ujian Chunin diadakan di desa Konoha. Jadi kau dan anggota tim mu harus pergi ke Konoha "

" Begitu, dan Yahiko-nii ? "

" Hm, ada apa ? "

" Apa aku boleh bertanya ? " tanya Naruto

" Tentu "

" Perempuan yang kemaren itu siapa ? "

" Memangnya kenapa ? "

" Begini, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. Namun aku lupa siapa nama mereka ? "

" Begitu " ucap Yahiko.

Yahiko pun melirik ke arah Konan. Konan yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko, langsung membalas nya dengan anggukan kepala nya.

" Yang kemaren itu adalah Tsunade dan Shizune. Dan mungkin saja kau mengenal mereka, karena mungkin saja mereka itu orang yang ada di masa lalu mu "

" Begitu "

" Ya. Tapi kau tidak usah memikirkan nya. Lebih baik kau fokus dengan latihan mu "

" Hai Yahiko-nii "

 **Bersambung...!**

Gimana Minna, bagaimana kesannya pada chapter kali ini. Silahkan kalian tulis di Review, dan juga jangan lupa untuk mengklik tombol Favorit dan tombol Follow. Dan bagi para author dan reader diharapkan bisa memberikan saya saran.

Supaya fanfic ini bisa lanjut. Sekian yang saya sampaikan saya **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ardion's Heart : Amnesia naruto akan sembuh ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu nya sangat berarti untuk nya. Terus kenapa Nagato berusaha memisahkan Naruto dari Konan dan Yahiko ( Jawaban : Bukan berusaha untuk memisahkan nya, namun Nagato ingin mengetes apakah Naruto itu orang yang gila akan kekuatan atau orang yang lebih memperdulikan keluarga ) dan karakter Naruto itu ketiga tiga nya ( Dark, Grey, and light )**

 **Yami no Kyuubi : Jawaban anda sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

 **Repindo Marwa : Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha, tapi bukan sebagai warga Konoha. namun sebagai peserta ujian.**

 **Guest : Kayak nya iya. Naruto bakal jadi missing-nin.**

 **Auliaprimanrahman : Naruto nggak akan kembali ke Konoha, namun dia akan ke Konoha sebagai peserta ujian Chunin. ingatan Naruto akan kembali ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu sangat penting untuk nya.**

 **oke sekian dulu. jika masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan. silahkan tulis di Review atau kirim melalui PM.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	13. Chapter 13 : Chunin Exam Part 1

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure merupakan salah satu desa kecil yang berada tepat di samping negara api atau lebih tepatnya desa Konoha. Amegakure merupakan satu satunya desa yang selalu mengalami musim hujan.

Namun beberapa hari yang lalu desa Amegakure mengalami hari yang sangat aneh, merunut para penduduk. Desa Amegakure yang biasanya diguyur oleh hujan, namun entah mengapa selama tiga hari ini, desa Amegakure sama sekali belum terjadi hujan.

Dan sudah selama tiga hari pulalah, desa Amegakure menjadi cerah. Sementara itu, terlihat di sebuah training ground. Terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang sepertinya masih memiliki umur sekitar 13 tahun.

Anak laki laki tersebut memiliki ciri ciri seperti memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, serta memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-saphire. Saat ini anak laki laki tersebut mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, dan celana pendek berwarna putih dan jangan lupa sepatu Shinobi nya yang berwarna hitam.

Lalu di depan anak laki laki tersebut, berdiri seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna oranye serta bola mata berwarna cokelat. Saat ini dia mengenakan jubah kebanggaan dari organisasi nya yaitu Akatsuki.

Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Yahiko. Saat ini Yahiko sedang melatih Naruto, yang dimana beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan nya ujian Chunin. Dan saat ini Yahiko sedang melatih Naruto untuk persiapan ujian Chunin.

Saat ini terlihat, Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila di tengah tengah training ground. Saat ini Yahiko sedang melatih mental dan keseimbangan Chakra Naruto. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Yahiko, Naruto dengan cepat mengetahui maksud dari latihan ini.

Dan juga di sekeliling Naruto juga terlihat, beberapa ninja Amegakure yang juga sedang berlatih untuk mempersiapkan ujian Chunin. Yahiko yang melihat Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi meskipun keadaan di training ground sangat ribut, namun Naruto masih bisa mempertahankan konsentrasi nya. Yahiko yang melihat Naruto yang seperti itu terlihat senang, namun sebenarnya. Yahiko tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya pikiran Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

 **····Minscape····**

Saat ini terlihat di sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti saluran air yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lilin. Terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang kelihatannya sedang bermeditasi.

" **Ggggrrrrrrr "**

Namun sepertinya, kegiatan bermeditasi nya tersebut harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara geraman dari sosok makhluk yang tidak diketahui. Dan ketika mendengar suara gereman dari makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal nya tersebut. Terbuka lah kelopak mata nya, sehingga memperlihatkan bola mata nya yang sangat indah.

" Nii-san ? " panggilan anak laki laki tersebut.

Namun bukan nya mendengar suara sahutan dari Nii-san nya, anak tersebut malah mendengar suara seseorang yang terkesan menakutkan.

" **Kemari lah Gaki ? "** ucap suara tersebut.

Anak laki laki tersebut yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung lah terkejut. Namun rasa terkejutnya tersebut berhasil dia sembunyikan dengan baik akibat dari hasil latihannya.

" **Ku bilang kemari lah "**

Namun bukannya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh suara tersebut, justru anak laki laki tersebut malah berbalik arah menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dari asal suara tersebut.

" **Oi Naruto "** ucap tersebut.

Seketika anak laki laki yang bernama Naruto tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah asal suara tersebut.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" **Jika kau ingin tau, maka ikuti lah suara ini "**

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut. Dan ketika Naruto sampai di tempat asal suara tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat sebuah jeruji yang terbuat dari kayu yang berukuran sangat besar, bahkan ukurannya mungkin melebihi tinggi gedung di Amegakure.

Dan juga, di dalam jeruji tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat seekor makhluk yang menyerupai seekor rubah yang memiliki tubuh yang hampir sama besar dengan gedung Amegakure. Dan juga Naruto dapat melihat bahwa rubah tersebut memiliki ekor yang berjumlah sembilan.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sementara itu, rubah yang berada di dalam jeruji tersebut terlihat menyeringai ketika Naruto menanyai siapa dia.

" **Aku adalah Kurama, dan juga aku merupakan partner mu Naruto "** ucap rubah tersebut yang sepertinya memiliki nama yaitu Kurama.

" Partner mu, apa maksud mu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan "

" **Seperti yang kau ketahui! bahwa kau saat ini sedang kehilangan ingatan, bukan begitu ? "**

" Ya, lalu memangnya kenapa? "

" **Lalu apa kau ingat kejadian di Land of Tea. Kejadian yang dimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar "**

" Ya aku ingat,...tunggu jangan jangan. Suara yang aku dengar ketika aku diserang waktu itu adalah suara mu ? " tanya Naruto

" **Hahahah kau benar sekali, dan juga apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada lawan mu itu Naruto ? "**

" Ya aku ingin tahu katakan. Katakan apa yang terjadi padanya ? " ucap Naruto.

" **Hahaha baiklah akan aku katakan. Aoi Rokusho dia mati "**

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kurama, sangat terkejut. Sebenarnya Kurama tidak ingin melakukan ini pada Naruto, namun apa daya. Namun hanya dengan beginilah ingatan Naruto mengenai dia akan kembali.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa ? "

" **Kau ini benar benar bodoh. Sudah jelas bukan, bahwa yang telah membunuhnya adalah kau Naruto "**

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto harus terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kurama.

" Ti-tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku membunuh nya " ucap Naruto

Kurama yang melihat ekspresi Naruto, hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan iba. Namun apa daya, hanya dengan inilah ingin Naruto kembali, meskipun hanya ingatan mengenai dia ( dibaca:Kurama).

" **Kenapa kau harus terkejut, bukankah kau sudah sering membunuh. "**

" Tidak, aku tidak pernah membunuh seseorang "

" **Benarkah, tapi apa kau tidak merasakannya? Apakah kau tidak merasakannya, bahwa masih ada sisa sisa darah dari korban yang pernah kau bunuh itu "**

" TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK " teriak Naruto

" **Ayo rasakan lah, rasakan lah darah segar yang telah membanjiri tangan mu. Tangan yang telah membunuh berpuluh puluh Shinobi "**

" Tidak, Tidak, Tidak " teriak Naruto

 **Minscape Off**

Sementara itu di dunia nya. Terlihat kondisi Naruto yang saat ini cukup mengerikan. Diseluruh tubuh Naruto muncul gumpalan Chakra berwarna merah, dan juga dari gumpalan Chakra merah tersebut muncullah tiga ekor berwarna merah yang berasal dari gumpalan Chakra tersebut.

Yahiko yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, terlihat sangatlah terkejut.

" Ky-Kyuubi bagaimana bisa ? " ucap Yahiko sambil manahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlempar.

Sementara itu, terlihat lah keadaan training ground Amegakure. Yang dimana saat ini kondisi dari training ground Amegakure sangatlah mengerikan. Bangunan yang dulunya berdiri kokoh, sekarang sudah hancur akibat dari tekanan Chakra yang begitu besar.

Dan juga terlihat, Naruto yang saat ini masih dalam posisi awalnya. Yahiko yang melihat keadaan Naruto tersebut terlihat sangat khawatir.

" Naruto...Naruto sadar. Naruto " teriak Yahiko.

Namun sayang nya teriakan Yahiko sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto.

 **Minscape On**

Keadan Naruto saat ini juga sama dengan keadaan nya diluar sana. Yang membedakan nya hanyalah tubuh Naruto. Saat ini tubuh Naruto sama sekali tidak diselimuti oleh gumpalan Chakra berwarna merah tersebut.

Saat ini perasaan yang dialami Naruto, saat ini sangatlah tertekan. Dan juga terlihat saat ini Naruto sedang berteriak dan juga diiringi dengan berubah nya bentuk bola mata nya. Bola mata yang awalnya berwarna blue-saphire, sekarang harus berubah menjadi merah darah dan juga pupilnya yang berubah bentuk seperti garis vertikal berwarna hitam.

" Tidak...tidak...aku bukan seorang pembunuh...aku bukan " ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba saja, Naruto merasakan kepala nya terasa sakit, mungki terasa sangat sakit. Sehingga Naruto merasakan bahwa kepala nya terasa akan pecah.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung kehilangan kesadaran nya.

 **Minscape Off**

Keadaan Naruto saat ini tidak lah berbeda dengan keadaan tubuh nya yang berada di alam bawah sadar nya. Namun yang membedakan nya hanyalah gumpalan Chakra berwarna merah tersebut, yang masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Yahiko yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula mulai pergi mendekati Naruto. Dan ketika Yahiko sudah berada di dekat tubuh Naruto, Yahiko langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto dan langsung membawa Naruto kembali ke rumahnya.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang terbaring di kamarnya. Kemarin merupakan hari yang paling sangat melelahkan untuk Naruto. Pasalnya kemarin Naruto baru saja berlatih mengendalikan keseimbangan Chakra nya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, kemarin juga merupakan hari dimana salah satu ingatan yang sudah lama hilang dari pikiran Naruto. Lebih tepatnya ingatan Naruto mengenai seseorang yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai saudaranya yakni Kyuubi atau sekarang bernama Kurama telah kembali.

Setelah seluruh ingatan Naruto mengenai Kurama telah kembali, dan ketika malam harinya Naruto akhirnya sadar. Naruto yang sudah mengingat semuanya tentang Kurama, mulai berpikir? Apakah dia harus memberitahukan mengenai Kurama kepada Nee-san dan Nii-san nya.

Dan setelah memikirkan nya sematang matangnya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan memberitahu kepada kedua kakaknya mengenai Kurama.

Dan hari ini, merupakan hari dimana seluruh Genin di Amegakure akan berangkat menuju Konohagakure. Namun sebelum seluruh Genin Amegakure berangkat, para ketua tim dipanggil terlebih dahulu oleh sang pemimpin desa, dan juga sang pemimpin desa memberikan pengarahan mengenai ujian Chunin.

Dan setelah memberikan pengarahan kepada ketua tim, akhirnya seluruh tim Genin Amegakure berangkat. Namun sebelum seluruh nya berangkat, Yahiko sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil Naruto.

" Ada apa Nii-san memanggil ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Naruto, ketika kau dan tim mu sudah sampai di Konoha. Aku ingin kau pergi mencari tim Uzushiogakure " ucap Yahiko

Naruto yang mendengar nama Uzushiogakure, terlihat terkejut. Pasalnya Naruto memiliki sedikit masalah dengan sang pemimpin Uzushiogakure.

" Untuk apa Nii-san ? "

" Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau berkenalan dengan mereka. Dan jangan lupa kau untuk memberikan ini kepada Jounin sensei mereka " ucap Yahiko sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah.

Naruto yang melihat gulungan tersebut, langsung mengambil dan menyimpan gulungan tersebut di dalam kantong ninja nya.

" Dan satu lagi, aku mendaftar kan mu bukan sebagai Naruto "

" Apa maksud Nii-san ? "

" Maksudnya kau terdaftar sebagai peserta ujian Chunin, namun bukan sebagai Naruto. Melainkan sebagai Pain "

" Pain? Namanya tidak buruk juga. "

" Terima kasih, dan juga ketika kau bertemu dengan Genin Uzushiogakure kau harus sebutkan nama asli mu "

" Aku mengerti "

" Bagus, sekarang kau boleh berangkat "

" Hai "

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat menuju gerbang Amegakure.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Konohagakure merupakan salah satu desa terbesar yang berada di wilayah negara api. Desa Konohagakure dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage, dan saat ini Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage generasi keempat.

Atau lebih dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage. Dan saat ini terlihat di dalam gedung Hokage, sedang terjadi perdebatan antara tiga orang. Mereka bertiga adalah Yondaime Hokage atau lebih dikenal sebagai Namikaze Minato.

Saat ini Minato mengenakan pakaian kebesaran nya, yakni jubah Hokage berwarna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka serta mengenakan dalaman layaknya seorang Jounin. Jika dilihat lebih teliti maka Minato akan terlihat mirip dengan tokoh utama kita.

Lalu orang kedua adalah seorang yang memiliki gaya rambut cukup unik. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat seperti nanas, lalu pada wajahnya terdapat bekas luka. Dia memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam, serta memiliki jenggot. Saat ini dia mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang Jounin namun yang membedakan nya hanyalah dia mengenakan sebuah mantel kulit a.k.a Nara Shikaku.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah seorang yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, yang memiliki bentuk seperti duri landak, memiliki bola mata hitam, serta membawa sebuah gulungan besar di pinggang nya ( **A/N : Nggak tau cara mendeskripsikan nya lagi** ) dia adalah salah satu dari legenda Sannin dialah Jiraiya patapa dari gunung Myobokuzan.

Baru saja, mereka bertiga mendapatkan berita yang cukup menggemparkan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru saja mendapat berita, bahwa salah satu desa yang dulunya hancur. Sekarang malah mengikuti ujian Chunin.

" Bagaimana Sensei, apa kau mengetahui dimana letak desa nya ? " tanya Minato.

" Aku tidak tau, bahwa mata mata ku saja tidak mengetahui dimana letak desa Uzushiogakure. Dan juga keadaan di desa Uzushiogakure dulu, masih tidak berbuah. Masih banyak belas reruntuhan reruntuhan bangunan nya "

" Begitu, ku rasa aku harus memperketat keamanan desa "

" Kau benar, dan juga aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dari salah satu peserta ujian Chunin " ucap Shikaku.

" Apa maksud mu Shikaku ? "

" Lihat, salah data mengenai salah satu dari peserta ujian Chunin dari desa Amegakure "

Minato pun mengambil data mengenai peserta ujian Chunin yang berasal dari Amegakure tersebut.

 _Profil Peserta Ujian Chunin._

 _Nama : Pain_

 _Jenis kelamin : Laki laki._

 _Asal Desa : Amegakure_

 _Keluarga :_

 _Yahiko ( Kakak angkat )_

 _Konan ( Kakak angkat )_

 _Misi yang berhasil diselesaikan : Rank D : 2, Rank C : 2_

Dan juga terdapat sebuah foto dari peserta tersebut. Ciri ciri perserta dalam foto tersebut seperti ini : Mengenakan pakaian serta hitam, menutup seluruh wajah nya, dan juga mengenakan penutup mulut ( Mirip seperti Assasin )

Minato yang melihat data dari peserta tersebut sangatlah terkejut. Peserta tersebut hanya berhasil menyelesaikan 2 misi Rank D dan 2 misi Rank C.

" Huh... aku tidak tau Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hanzo itu? Lalu apa masih ada lagi yang aneh ? " tanya Minato.

" Ya, Desa Kumogakure, Iwagakure, dan Takigakure juga mengikuti ujian Chunin "

" Kumo dan Iwa ya. Ku rasa mereka memiliki rencana terselubung "

" Kau benar, dan juga Kumogakure juga mengikut sertakan dua Jinchuriki mereka untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin "

Minato dan Jiraiya yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikaku tersebut terlihat sangat terkejut.

" A-apa dua Jinchuriki. Apa mereka ingin menyatakan perang " ucap Jiraiya.

 **(A/N : Disini umur B dan Yugito sama dengan Naruto )**

" Bukan hanya itu saja, Takigakure juga mengikut sertakan Jinchuriki desa mereka, dan begitu pula dengan Sunagakure "

" Kalau begitu, 5 orang Jinchuriki mengikuti ujian Chunin kali ini. " ucap Minato

" Ya Kau benar. "

" Hah "

Minato yang mendengar informasi tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas.

...

Hari ini, merupakan hari dimana ujian Chunin akan dilaksanakan. Saat ini terlihat di gerbang desa Konoha, terlihat beberapa Genin yang baru saja sampai ke Konoha. Dan saat ini terlihat tokoh utama kita yakin Naruto, sedang berada di dalam desa Konoha.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang memakai pakaian yang cukup tertutup. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, serta menggunakan hoodie untuk menutupi wajah dan kepala nya, dan mengenakan sebuah masker berwarna hitam, yang berguna untuk menutup mulut nya. Dan juga Naruto saat ini menggunakan dalaman berwarna merah, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan jangan lupa sepatu Shinobi nya yang berwarna hitam juga.

" Kira, Mia " ucap Naruto

" Ya Naruto-kun " balas Kira dan Mia secara bersamaan.

" Kalian berdua pergilah terlebih dahulu ke tempat ujian "

" Lalu kau sendiri ? " tanya Kira.

" Aku ingin menemui seseorang "

" Menemui seseorang, apa kau kenal salah satu Shinobi dari Konoha ? " tanya Kira

" Tidak, aku ingin menemui salah satu Shinobi dari desa aliansi kira " ucap Naruto

" Ohhhhhh " ucap Kira dan Mia.

Setelah itu, Kira dan Mia pun langsung berangkat menuju tempat diadakannya ujian Chunin. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah melihat kedua anggota tim nya menjauh. Mulai mengaktifkan kemampuan sensor nya.

 **( A/N : setelah mengingat mengenai Kurama, Naruto kembali mendapatkan kemampuan sensor nya )**

" _**Naruto, apa kau akan menemui Genin dari Uzu ? "**_ tanya Kurama.

" _Ya "_

" _**Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau pergi ke arah barat desa ini. Aku dapat merasakan beberapa Chakra yang mirip dengan clan Uzumaki "**_

" _Baik "_

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung melesat menuju ke tempat asal dimana dia merasakan Chakra Genin dari Uzushiogakure tersebut. Dan sesampainya Naruto di tempat asalnya Chakra genin dari Uzu tersebut. Naruto langsung pergi melompat menuju ke Genin Uzushiogakure tersebut. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka para Genin dari Uzu tersebut rata rata memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

Dan setibanya Naruto di tempat Genin Uzu tersebut, Naruto langsung mendapatkan sebuah tendangan dari salah satu Genin Uzu tersebut. Dan dengan refleks yang sangat bagus, Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan dari salah satu Genin Uzu tersebut.

" Apa mau mu ? " ucap sang Jounin sensei.

" Tenang, aku kesini hanya ingin menyapa kalian kok ? " ucap Naruto dengan santai nya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langt mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong ninja nya. Dan para Genin Uzu yang melihat Naruto sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong ninja nya tersebut, langsung memasang posisi siaga.

" Tenang, aku hanya ingin mengambil gulungan ini saja kok " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung melemparkan gulungan tersebut ke arah sang Jounin sensei tim Uzushiogakure tersebut. Setelah membaca isi gulungan tersebut, sang Jounin sensei tim Uzu tersebut langsung memerintahkan kepada anggota tim nya untuk tenang.

" Kalian tenang lah, dia adalah sekutu kita "

Setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jounin sensei mereka, akhirnya mereka menurunkan pertahanan mereka.

" Katakan siapa nama mu, anak muda. Dan juga kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup seperti itu ? " tanya sang Jounin sensei tim Uzu.

" Naruto, dengan nama samaran Pain. Dan kenapa aku memakai pakaian seperti ini, karena ini perintah dari Nii-san ku " ucap Naruto

Sementara itu, para Genin yang mendengar nama Naruto tersebut sangatlah terkejut. Pasalnya mereka mengetahui bahwa sang Uzukage tertarik kepada dia dan berniat untuk menjadikan nya murid nya.

" Kau...kau Naruto dari Amegakure bukan " tanya salah satu Kunoichi di tim Uzu tersebut.

" Ya, memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Naruto

" Ah tidak apa. Kalau begitu perkenalkan nama ku Karin, Uzumaki Karin " ucap Karin sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto yang melihat Karin yang menyodorkan tangan kanannya, langsung membalas nya dengan cara yang sama.

" Kalau begitu, salam kenal juga Karin. Dan juga apa kau tidak keberatan untuk memperkenalkan anggota tim mu juga ? " tanya Naruto

" Ohhhh tentu saja tidak, dan juga perkenalkan ini anggota tim ku. Disamping ku adalah adik dari Uzukage kami Sara, Uzumaki Sara. Lalu disamping sarah adalah Arashi, Uzumaki Arashi dan dia adalah adikku " ucap Karin.

" Naruto, salam kenal semuanya. "

" Salam kenal juga Naruto/-Kun. " ucap para Genin Uzu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu. Dan aku ucap semoga berhasil untuk ujian Chunin kalian " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung pergi menuju tempat diadakannya ujian Chunin tersebut diadakan.

.

Sesampai Naruto di tempat dilaksanakan nya ujian Chunin tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat beberapa peserta yang berasal dari desa dan negara lain. Seperti Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Ame, Taki, Oto, dan terakhir adalah Uzu.

Dan juga Naruto dapat merasakan, tekanan Chakra yang begitu besar yang berasal dari beberapa ninja disana. contoh nya saja seperti dia, maksud Naruto adalah. seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki umur yang sama dengan nya.

anak laki laki tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik pendek berwarna pirang keputihan, memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat, serta mengenakan kacamata hitam. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam serta juga menggunakan syal putih panjang. di punggung nya bertengger dua bilah pedang pendek, serta menggunakan celana pendek berwarna biru, serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna putih. yang Naruto asumsi kan sebagai Ninja dari Kumogakure.

Dan juga Naruto dapat melihat, bahkan tempat yang akan diadakan tempat sebagai ujian Chunin adalah sebuah akademi, dan Naruto dapat melihat anggota tim nya yang sepertinya sedang menunggu dia. Ketika Naruto akan pergi menuju ke tempat tim nya berada, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa tatapan para Genin tertuju kerah nya.

Kenapa Naruto dapat mengetahuinya? itu dikarenakan Naruto dapat merasakannya dengan menggunakan kemampuan sensor nya. Dan sesampainya Naruto ditempat anggota tim nya, Naruto langsung melewati nya. Namun sebelum Naruto melewati anggota tim nya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memerintahkan anggota tim nya untuk mengikuti nya.

" Baiklah ayo kita masuk " ucap Naruto

" Hai Naru..mmnnm "

Belum sempat Kira menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menutup mulut Kira menggunakan tangan nya.

" Jangan panggil aku Naruto disini, panggilan aku Pain " bisik Naruto

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari kedua anggota tim nya. Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam akademi. Naruto dapat melihat, bahwa untuk ujian Chunin kali ini, pihak Konoha menggunakan dua ruangan kelas, sebagai tempat yang akan dilaksanakan nya ujian Chunin. Naruto pun masuk ke salah satu dari kelas tersebut.

Sesampainya Naruto diruangan tempat yang akan dipakai sebagai tempat ujian Chunin tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat dibalik tudung jubah nya, bahwa kebanyakan peserta yang mengikuti ujian Chunin kali ini adalah peserta dari desa Otogakure.

" Kalian cari tempat duduk kalian masing masing " bisik Naruto kepada kedua anggota tim nya.

" Hai " balas kedua anggota tim nya tersebut.

Setelah melihat kedua anggota tim nya menjauh, Naruto langsung pergi beranjak dari tempat berdirinya menuju ke tempat duduk nya yang berada di dekat jendela. Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di tempat duduk nya, Naruto dapat mendengar bahwa salah satu dari peserta ujian Chunin mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki informasi mengenai peserta ujian Chunin.

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang tersebut mulai mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah orang yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat bahwa penampilan dari orang yang berhasil menarik perhatian nya. Dan terlihat bahwa dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih, serta diikat sebagai dan juga mengenakan kacamata bundar. Dan juga dia mengenakan pakaian serba ungu.

Dan Naruto juga dapat mendengar, bahwa nama orang yang berhasil menarik perhatian bernama Yahushi Kabuto. Dan juga Naruto dapat melihat bahwa seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Kabuto. Memiliki penampilan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Yang membedakan nya hanyalah rambut nya yang berwarna merah dan bola mata berwarna violet.

Namun ketika Kabuto akan membeberkan informasi pribadi mengenai salah satu peserta ujian Chunin. Tiba tiba saja masuklah beberapa ninja yang menurut Naruto adalah pengawas dari ujian Chunin.

Para peserta yang melihat kedatangan para pengawas tersebut, langsung berlari mencari tempat duduk. Dan disamping Naruto duduk lah seseorang yang baru saja Naruto kenal, dia adalah Karin. Genin dari Uzushiogakure. Dan disamping Karin duduklah seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat serta mengenakan kacamata bundar berwarna hitam. Serta mengenakan jas berwarna biru.

" Semuanya dengarkan aku "

Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan tersebut, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah depan. Dan Naruto dapat melihat bahwa pengawas kali ini sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan dari pengawas ujian Chunin tersebut sangatlah mengerikan. Disekitar wajahnya terdapat banyak sekali bekas luka sabetan.

" Aku mengucapkan selamat datang di Desa Konoha, dan saat ini bla bla bla bla bla "

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pengawas ujian atau yang bernama Ibiki tersebut, terlihat tidak tertarik untuk mendengar kan nya. Naruto lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan peserta ujian Chunin yang menurut Naruto menarik.

" Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, dan aku ucap kan selamat mengerjakan ujian Chunin tahap pertama "

Dan setelah itu, para peserta ujian Chunin langsung mengisi lembar jawaban yang berada di depan mereka.

 **Skip Time, sama kayak Canon**

Saat ini, terlihat disebuah kelas yang beberapa jam yang lalu terisi penuh. Sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sepi atau lebih tepatnya berkurang. Dari 300 peserta ujian Chunin, sekarang sudah berkurang menjadi 120 peserta ujian Chunin. Yang dimana setiap lokal menyisakan 60 peserta di setiap lokal.

Dan saat ini berdirilah seorang Kunoichi yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu, serta sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat, dia mengenakan pakaian dalam jaring dan menggunakan rok berwarna oranye, dan juga sebuah mantel berwarna cokelat muda.

" Perkenalkan nama ku Anko Mitarashi, pengawas dari Ujian Chunin tahap kedua " ucap Anko

Namun sepertinya ucapan Anko sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh para peserta ujian Chunin. Anko yang melihat reaksi dari para peserta ujian Chunin tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas.

" Baiklah untuk ujian Chunin tahap kedua akan di adakan di hutan kematian "

Setelah itu, para peserta yang mendengar nama dari tempat yang akan diadakan tempat sebagai ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Terlihat memucat, meskipun tidak sebagai.

" Kalian harus berkumpul disana, dalam kurang waktu 10 menit " ucap Anko.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan anggota tim nya pun berdiri, dan diikuti oleh beberapa Genin Uzu dan Genin lainnya.

" Ayo " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto beserta tim nya dan tim Uzu langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan diikuti oleh tim yang menurut Naruto memiliki kepintaran diatas rata rata. Sementara itu, peserta yang melihat bahwa Naruto, tim Uzu dan tim lainnya keluar, terlihat ekspresi dari mereka yang terlihat bingung.

" Apalagi yang kalian tunggu, waktu kalian terus berjalan " ucap Ibiki.

Setelah itu, para murid yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Anko langsung berlari menuju keluar dari akademi tersebut.

" Uaaaa kita ketinggalan "

" Sial cepat, kita harus cepat sampai di hutan kematian " teriak para peserta.

Sementara itu, Ibiki dan Anko yang melihat bahwa seluruh peserta ujian Chunin sudah pergi berangkat menuju hutan kematian, terlihat menghela nafas.

" Kau tidak mengatakan untuk mulai " ucap Ibiki.

" Aku hanya ingin mengetes nya saja " ucap Anko.

Setelah itu, Anko pun langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshin nya.

 **Bersambung.**

Hallominna-san, ketemu lagi dengan author yang kurang kerjaan ini. Untuk chapter kali ini, author ingin meminta maaf kepada para reader. Karena untuk chapter kali ini word nya tidak sebanyak dengan word chapter chapter sebelumnya.

Dan juga author akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada para reader. Yakin untuk chapter berikutnya, kemungkinan besar bakalan melenceng jauh dari canon. Jadi diharapkan kepada para reader untuk tidak protes. Dan author akan mengusahakan nya untuk update pada malam minggu. Hanya itu yang ingin author sampai. Author sudah dengan **Log out.**

 **Dan author akan menjawab beberapa Review yang telah kalian kirimkan.**

 **Mitsuha Miyamizu : Akatsuki udah ke bentuk kok. dan sial Yahiko, masih rahasia hehehehhe**

 **Dnugroho 12 :Baik, terimakasih atas sarannya**

 **Namikaze great : Udah lanjutkan kok.**

 **Faizal771 : Memang benar apa yang anda sampaikan, namun saat tidak berpatokan kepada kisah Naruto dicanon.**

 **Kumiko tenko : Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjutkan kok**

 **Rika : Nggak, Kurama nggak ikut amnesia kok. hanya saja hubungan batin antara Naruto dan Kurama waktu itu terputus.**

 **Wayan : Untuk jadwal nya sih... satu kali seminggu, namun jika author nggak sibuk mungkin bisa dua kali seminggu.**

 **Al : Hehehehe maaf, dan juga terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik dan saran anda.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Chunin Exam part 2

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Shi No Mori ( Hutan Kematian )**

Hutan Kematian, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama itu. Hutan yang merupakan hasil karya dari salah satu Shinobi, yang disebut sebut sebagai dewa Shinobi. Dan orang yang disebut sebagai dewa Shinobi adalah Hokage pertama, sekaligus pengguna Mokuton terhebat.

Hutan Kematian terbentuk, ketika terjadi pertempuran antara Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Dan juga hutan tersebut terbentuk dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Bentuk hutan kematian, sangatlah berbeda dengan bentuk hutan pada umumnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Pohon pohon di hutan kematian sangatlah besar, bahwa tinggi. Bahkan tinggi nya dapat menandingi tingginya para Bijuu, dan belum lagi makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya, dan menurut rumor yang beredar. Hutan Kematian, Merupakan hutan yang paling banyak memakan korban. Dan para korban yang telah masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut, sama sekali belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.

Dan saat ini merupakan hari dimana, Hutan Kematian dijadikan sebagai tempat pelaksanaan ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Dan terlihat saat ini, didepan pintu gerbang hutan kematian. Terlihat para peserta yang sepertinya sedang menunggu pengarahan dari sang pengawas ujian.

Dan diantara para peserta ujian tersebut, terlihat seseorang yang memiliki penampilan yang cukup mencurigakan. Bahkan para peserta ujian Chunin pun, sudah mencap bahwa dia adalah lawan yang harus diwaspadai.

Dan saat ini terlihat lah penampilan yang dikenakan oleh pria misterius tersebut. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, serta mengenakan hoodie yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepala nya dan jangan lupa sebuah masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Jubah nya dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam nya, yakni sebuah kaos berwarna merah. Lalu bagian bawahnya dia mengenakan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Dan menurut data yang berada di tangan pengawas ujian. Nama dari peserta misterius tersebut adalah Pain. Nama yang cukup aneh, namun sebenarnya. Nama Pain tersebut hanya sebuah nama samaran, dan nama sebenarnya dari peserta misterius tersebut adalah Naruto.

Lalu disamping Naruto, berdiri seorang yang memiliki rambut lurus sebahu berwarna putih. Dia mengenakan kaos putih dengan lambang pusaran air yang berada di punggung nya, lalu mengenakan celana hitam sebatas lutut dan menggunakan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

Dialah pemimpin tim dari Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Arashi. Arashi dan Naruto sudah saling kenal, meskipun belum lama berkenalan, namun mereka berdua sudah terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Dan saat ini Naruto dan Arashi sedang membahas mengenai rencana mereka mengenai ujian Chunin.

Dan dibelakang mereka, terlihat empat orang Kunoichi sepertinya mereka adalah anggota tim Naruto dan Arashi. Namun posisi antara tim Naruto dan tim Arashi sangat jauh, sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak akan saling kenal.

Dan juga saat ini merupakan waktunya istirahat, sebelum dimulainya ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Jadi sebagian tim yang belum mengenal hutan kematian, haruslah menyiapkan rencana sematang matang nya.

Kita biarkan saja para peserta ujian Chunin sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Kita akan kembali lagi ke Naruto dan Arashi. Dan saat ini terlihat dua orang Genin yang berbeda desa sedang melakukan pengamatan.

" Arashi, sebelum ujian Chunin dimulai aku ingin kau mengingat pesan ku " ucap Naruto

" Pesan apa ? " tanya Arashi.

" Kau ingat ini. Selama ujian Chunin berlangsung aku ingin kau dan anggota tim mu untuk menjauhi beberapa orang "

" Memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Arashi

Naruto yang mendengar, pertanyaan dari Arashi, langsung merangkul pundak Arashi.

" Karena mereka memiliki sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Yang pertama yang harus kau hindari adalah anak berambut merah yang membawa gentong pasir itu " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Orang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto memiliki penampilan seperti rambut merah bata, memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau pucat tanpa memiliki alis dan bulu mata, dan terdapat sebuah kanji di keningnya, serta berkulit putih. Mengenakan kaos berwarna cokelat serta mengenakan celana panjang yang senada dengan baju nya, dan yang paling mencolok dari dia adalah sebuah gentong yang dibawa oleh nya a.k.a Sabaku Gaara.

" Aku mengerti, lalu siapa lagi ? "

" Yang kedua adalah Ninja dari Kumogakure. Kau lihat mereka berdua ? " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dua ninja Kumo.

Dan yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, adalah seorang Kunoichi ninja Kumo dan seorang Shinobi dari desa Kumo. Kunoichi dari desa Kumo memiliki ciri seperti memiliki mata gelap dan rambut panjang lurus berwarna pirang sebatas punggung. Dia mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana ungu dengan motif mirip awan serta sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari dan manik-manik biru yang dilingkarkan di tangan kirinya. Dia juga mengenakan pelindung dahi standar Kumogakure a.k.a Yugito Nii.

Lalu seorang lagi Genin dari Kumo, memiliki ciri ciri seperti memiliki rambut jabrik pendek berwarna pirang, berkulit cokelat, serta menggunakan kacamata berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan kaos polos berlengan pendek berwarna hijau, syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya, dan sepasang pedang di punggung nya, lalu dia juga mengenakan celana putih san begitu pula dengan sandal ninja nya yang berwarna putih a.k.a Killer B.

" Aku mengerti, lalu apa masih ada lagi ? " tanya Arashi sambil menganggukan kepala nya.

" Ya masih ada lagi, dia adalah Ninja dari Takigakure. Kau lihat perempuan yang hiperaktif itu "

Arashi pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah perempuan yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dan ketika Arashi berhasil menemukan perempuan tersebut. Perempuan yang dimaksud Naruto, memiliki ciri ciri seperti memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna hijau, sepasang bola mata berwarna oranye, mengenakan dalaman berubah pakaian jaring, lalu pakaian luarnya dia mengenakan sebuah pakaian berlengan panjang sebatas dada, dan mengenakan rok berwarna putih sebatas lutut dan mengenakan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Fu.

Arashi yang melihat penampilan dari Fu tersebut, terlihat bersemu merah. Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang dilihat oleh Arashi, langsung memberikan Arashi jitakan kasih sayang.

" Ittaiiiii, apa yang kau lakukan Narmmmmpmpmpmp "

Sebelum Arashi menyelesaikan kata kata nya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyumbal mulut Arashi menggunakan kedua tangannya.

" Ssst.. jangan panggil aku Naruto " bisik Naruto.

" Aku mengerti, namun. Kenapa kau tiba tiba, menjitak kepala ku " teriak Arashi.

" Kau bilang kenapa? Apa kau tidak memikirkan nya, saat ini kita akan melaksanakan ujian Chunin. Dan kau malah sempat sempatnya berpikiran mesum "

Arashi yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, hanya dapat cengengesan tidak jelas.

" Hehehehehe, Gomen " ucap Arashi sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, akhirnya di depan pintu gerbang hutan kematian. Muncullah sang pengawas ujian yakin Mitarashi Anko.

" Semuanya dengarkan aku " teriak Anko.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Anko, para peserta ujian Chunin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Anko.

" Baiklah waktu istirahat kalian sudah habis. Dan sebentar lagi kalian akan melaksanakan ujian Chunin tahap kedua di hutan kematian ini. Jadi dimohonkan untuk mendengar apa yang akan aku sampaikan " ucap Anko dengan tegasnya.

" Hai " balas para peserta ujian Chunin.

" Bagus, sebelum ujian Chunin dimulai. Aku ingin salah satu perwakilan dari tim pergi menuju ke pos yang berada di sebelah kiri ku. Di pos itu kalian harus mengambil gulungan ini " ucap Anko sambil mempelihatkan dua gulungan yang berbeda warna.

Gulungan pertama berwarna cokelat, dan pada gulungan berwarna cokelat dan terdapat sebuah kanji bertuliskan'Bumi'. Lalu gulungan kedua, berwarna biru dengan kanji'Langit'.

" Kalian hanya diperbolehkan untuk membawa salah satu dari gulungan ini. Dan ketika ujian sudah dimulai, kalian langsung cari tim lain, dan cari pasangan dari gulungan ini. Namun sebelum itu, kami ingin kalian untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian ini "

" Apa kegunaan nya ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kau akan segera tau. Di ujian Chunin kali ini, kalian diperbolehkan untuk saling membunuh ketika kalian bertemu lawan kalian. Dan jika kalian menandatangani surat perjanjian ini, maka ketika kalian terbunuh di ujian Chunin ini, kami dari pihak Konoha tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi bagi siapapun yang masih menyayangi nyawanya, lebih baik kalian kembali ke desa kalian " ucap Anko.

Setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Anko, seketika keadaan di hutan kematian berubah. Dari keadaan hening berubah menjadi ricuh.

" DIAM "

Seketika seluruh peserta ujian langsung diam.

" Kalian tidak perlu ribut. Jika kalian tidak menyetujui nya, lebih baik kalian mundur. Dan jika kalian ingin mundur aku beri waktu 5 detik. 1...2...3...4...5! oke waktu habis, sekarang kalian tanda tangani surat perjanjian ini " ucap Anko

Setelah itu, dengan terpaksa para peserta ujian Chunin harus menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut. Setelah selesai menandatangani surat perjanjian dan mengambil gulungan, seluruh peserta ujian Chunin kembali berkumpul di depan pintu masuk hutan kematian.

" Baiklah, sebelum kalian mulai masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku akan membacakan beberapa peraturan ketika ujian Chunin sedang berlangsung. Yang pertama kalian diperbolehkan untuk saling membunuh, kedua. kalian juga diperbolehkan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu terkuat kalian, ketiga. kalian harus mencari pasangan dari gulungan kalian. Jika gulungan kalian adalah gulungan 'Bumi' maka kalian harus mencari gulungan 'Langit' dan begitu pula sebaliknya, keempat. Jika kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan kalian. Kalian langsung pergi ke tengah hutan dan kalian akan menemukan sebuah menara, dan setelah itu kalian dinyatakan lulus dari ujian Chunin tahap kedua, kelima. Jika kalian berhasil menemukan pasangan gulungan kalian, namun anggota tim kalian tidak lengkap. Kalian akan tetap dinyatakan lulus. Baik itulah peraturan yang harus kalian ingat, sekarang 10 tim yang sudah ditunjuk. Segera pergi ke pintu gerbang yang telah ditentukan. Dan 10 tim yang lainnya akan menyusul 5 menit setelah kalian masuk. Dan waktu kalian untuk melakukan ujian Chunin tahap kedua ini selama 5 hari " ucap Anko.

Setelah itu para peserta ujian Chunin, langsung pergi menuju ke gerbang yang telah ditentukan. Sementara itu, tim 7 Amegakure atau tim Naruto. Saat ini terlihat di bagian barat di luar hutan kematian.

Saat ini Naruto dan anggota tim nya, sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang hutan kematian. Dan disamping pintu gerbang tersebut sudah berdiri dua orang penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut.

" Kalian tim dari Amegakure ? " tanya penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut.

" Ya " ucap Kira.

" Bagus, kalau begitu selamat menjalankan ujian Chunin " ucap penjaga tersebut.

Setelah itu, pintu gerbang hutan kematian langsung terbuka. Dan setelah pintu gerbang hutan kematian terbuka lebar. Naruto dan anggota tim nya langsung melesat menuju ke dalam hutan kematian.

" Naruto-kun ? " panggil Kira.

" Kira jangan panggil aku Naruto, apa kau lupa ? " tanya Naruto

" Maaf aku lupa, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati hati "

" Bagus, dan ada apa kau memanggil ku, dan gulungan apa yang kita dapat ? " tanya Naruto

" Sekarang kita mau kemana? Dan soal gulungan, kita mendapatkan gulungan langit "

" Begitu, baiklah sekarang Kita pergi mencari tempat persembunyian, kita akan menunggu anggota tim lain yang akan keluar di gerbang tempat kita masuk "

" Hai " ucap Kira dan Mia.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan anggota tim nya langsung pergi mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok untuk mereka. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah tempat persembunyian yang cocok untuk mereka. Dan tempat persembunyian mereka tersebut tepat berada di dalam bagian pohon yang berlobang.

Setelah menunggu hampir lima menit, akhirnya mereka melihat anggota tim yang masuk ke dalam hutan kematian. Dan ternyata tim yang masuk ke dalam hutan kematian tersebut adalah anggota tim dari Sunagakure.

" _Sial, kenapa harus mereka yang keluar "_ pikir Naruto.

Saat ini terlihat anggota tim Sunagakure, sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Pasalnya salah satu anggota tim Sunagakure, tiba tiba saja mengeluarkan pasir dari gentong pasir nya. Dan pasir yang keluar dari getong tersebut, tiba tiba saja menyebarkan ke segala penjuru hutan.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dan anggota tim nya, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari pasir. Dan tangan pasir tersebut kelihatan nya ingin menangkap Naruto.

" _**Naruto lompat ! "**_ teriak sosok jelmaan monster berekor sembilan a.k.a Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan Kurama secara tiba tiba tersebut, langsung melompat kearah depan. Dan tidak lupa menarik kedua anggota tim nya. Dan ketika Naruto sedang berada di udara, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah tangan pasir, yang berada di tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

 **Sabaku Rō**

Tiba tiba saja, Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya sedang menyebutkan nama jutsu nya. Dan ketika Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kerah lawan nya, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah gumpalan pasir, yang sedang melesat ke arah nya.

Naruto yang melihat pasir tersebut, langsung melemparkan Kira dan Mia. Namun bukannya pasir tersebut melesat ke arah nya, Namun pasir tersebut malah melesat menuju ke arah Kira dan Mia. Naruto yang melihat pasir tersebut yang melesat ke arah Kira dan Mia, langsung merapal kan handseal.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kan handseal nya, Naruto langsung menyemburkan bola air ke arah gumpalan pasir yang sedang melesat ke arah Kira dan Mia.

 **Fuuton : Atsugai**

Namun sebelum bola air Naruto mengenai gumpalan pasir tersebut, tiba tiba saja bola air Naruto pecah ketika terkena gelombang angin yang dikeluarkan oleh lawannya.

 **Tap! Greeb**

Ketika Naruto sudah kembali kepermukaan, Kira dan Mia pun berhasil tertangkap oleh gumpalan pasir milik lawannya.

" Lepaskan mereka " teriak Naruto.

Ketika para anggota tim Sunagakure mendengar suara teriakan Naruto, mereka pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Naruto.

" Ne... Gaara, sebaiknya kau bunuh merek berdua." ucap salah satu anggota yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup, dan hanya memperlihatkan wajah nya. Dan pada wajahnya tersebut terdapat coretan coretan dengan cat berwarna ungu a.k.a Kankuro.

" Diam kau, jangan sesekali kau memerintah ku " ucap anak laki laki yang mengeluarkan serangan pasir a.k.a Gaara.

" Ga-Gaara tenang lah " ucap wanita yang membawa kipas besar di punggung nya a.k.a Temari.

" Sudah ku bilang Diam " ucap Gaara dengan dinginnya.

Para anggota tim tersebut langsung ketakutan ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat tim Sunagakure yang sedang bertengkar tersebut, langsung memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut.

Ketika jarak antar Naruto dengan Kira dan Mia tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto langsung merapal kan handseal.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Dan keluarlah sebuah bola api dari mulut Naruto, dan bola api Naruto langsung melesat menuju ke arah tempat dimana Kira dan Mia berada.

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadi ledakan akibat terbentur nya serangan Naruto dengan pasir milik Gaara. Dan pasir yang awalnya padat sekarang sudah tidak padat lagi. Kira dan Mia yang merasakan bahwa pasir yang tadinya menyelubungi merak, sudah hilang. Langsung berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

" Kira, Mia kalian baik baik saja? " tanya Naruto

" Kami baik baik saja, lebih baik kita pergi menjauh dari mereka " ucap Kira.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi "

Setelah itu, Naruto dan anggota tim nya pun langsung pergi menjauh dari tempat berada nya tim Gaara.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang melihat Kira dan Mia yang sudah terlepas, langsung terlihat marah. Para anggota tim nya yang melihat Gaara yang sudah marah, terlihat ketakutan. Dan dengan hati hati, kedua anggota tim Gaara mulai menjauh dari Gaara.

Namun naas, mereka berdua sudah terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh Gaara. Dan saat ini Kankuro dan Temari sedang berada di dalam gumpalan pasir Gaara.

" Sekarang kalian lihat, mereka berdua sudah lepas. Apa kalian tidak tau? Kaa-san saat ini sangat marah ketika melihat dua korbannya lepas " ucap Gaara.

" Ma-maaf kan k-kami " ucap Temari dengan takutnya.

Dan tiba tiba saja, gumpalan pasir yang menutupi seluruh badan Temari dan Kankuro, tiba tiba saja langsung memadat.

" G-Gaara a-aku mohon, maa-maafkan kami " ucap Kankuro.

Dan sepertinya Gaara tidak memperdulikan apa pun yang diucapkan oleh kedua anggota tim nya atau lebih tepatnya kedua saudaranya.

" _**Gaara lepaskan mereka berdua. Untuk saat ini kita masih memerlukan mereka berdua "**_ ucap sosok rakun berekor satu yang berada di dalam tubuh Gaara.

" Ta-tapi Kaa-san mereka berdua sudah melepaskan dua tumbal untuk kau "

" _**Tidak apa, namun ketika kau bertemu dengan mereka lagi kau harus langsung membunuh mereka "**_

" Ba-baik Kaa-san "

Setelah itu, pasir yang menutupi tubuh Temari dan Kankuro pun menghilangkan.

" Kalian beruntun, Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk melepaskan kalian berdua" ucap Gaara.

" Te-terimakasih Gaara " ucap Temari.

" Hm, sekarang kita pergi mencari anggota tim lainnya "

Setelah itu, Temari dan Kankuro pun pergi mengikuti kemanapun Gaara pergi.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto dan anggota nya yang saat ini sedang pergi menjauh dari tempat dimana mereka bertemu dengan tim Sunagakure.

" Kira, Mia apa kalian baik baik saja ? " tanya Naruto

" Ya kami baik baik saja kok Naruto-kun. Eh maaf " ucap Kira.

" Hm tidak apa, tapi ketika kita bertemu dengan tim lainnya. Kalian harus panggil aku Pain "

" Baik "

" Bagus " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Namun tiba tiba saja, Naruto berhenti. Kira dan Mia yang melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba saja berhenti, langsung terlihat kebingungan.

" Kenapa kita berhenti Naruto-kun ? " tanya Mia.

" Kita akan istirahat disini. Lagipula hari sudah semakin gelap, jadi lebih baik kita istirahat."

" Baiklah "

Setelah itu, Naruto dan tim nya pun langsung beristirahat di batang pohon tersebut. Dan juga kebetulan, di batang pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah lobang. Dan kelihatan nya di lobang pohon tersebut terlihat banyak timpukan daun, yang kelihatan nya batang pohon tersebut dulunya adalah sarang dari hewan hewan di hutan kematian.

Dan kelihatan nya, didalam batang pohon tersebut dapat menampung lima orang lebih.

" Kita istirahat didalam sini "

" Hai "

Setelah itu, Naruto dan anggota tim nya pun masuk ke dalam batang bohong tersebut.

...

Tidak terasa, hari sudah semakin gelap. Dan juga suhu di hutan kematian yang awalnya panas, sekarang sudah turun dengan dramatis nya. Dan begitu pula lah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dan seluruh peserta ujian Chunin.

Saat ini terlihat, Naruto dan anggota tim nya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Yakni mereka berada di dalam sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Dan terlihat saat ini kondisi dari Kira dan Mia terlihat cukup memperihatinkan. Saat ini Kira dan Mia merasakan daerah disekitar meraka terasa dingin. Bahkan dari mulut mereka berdua sudah keluar uap, tubuh mereka berdua pun juga menggigil.

Namun ada yang aneh, kenapa Naruto tidak menyalakan api unggun? itu lah yang ditanyakan oleh Kira dan Mia. dan Naruto pun menjawab" Jika kita menghidupkan api unggun, maka sama saja kita mengundang musuh untuk datang ke tempat ini" itulah yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dan akibat dari tidak menyalakan api unggun, Kira dan Mia harus mau tak mau merasakan, apa yang namanya dingin.

Naruto yang melihat kondisi Kira dan Mia yang kedinginan tersebut, hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Naruto pun melepaskan jubah yang melekat ke tubuh nya, Kira dan Mia yang melihat Naruto yang melepaskan jubah nya, terlihat kebingungan.

" A-apa ya-ng i-ngin kau laku-kan ? " ucap Kira sambil menggigil.

" Tidak ada " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung membentangkan jubah nya. Dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Kira dan Mia dengan menggunakan jubah nya. Kira dan Mia yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tersebut terlihat terkejut.

" Ap-a yang ka-u lakukan, " ucap Mia.

" Sudahlah kalian tidak usah protes, kalian pakai saja jubah ku. Ku rasa jubah ku bisa menghangatkan tubuh kalian " ucap Naruto

" Tapi jika kau memberikan jubah kau pada kami, kau pasti akan kedinginan "

" Tidak apa, aku lebih baik kedinginan dari pada aku harus melihat kalian yang kedinginan " ucap Naruto menunjukkan senyuman nya.

" Kenapa ? ."

" Karena kalian berdua sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri "

Kira dan Mia yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tersebut, langsung terlihat senang.

" Terima kasih "

" Untuk apa ? " tanya Naruto

" Terima kasih karena kau masih peduli pada kami "

" Ohhhh itu, sama sama. Bukannya itu tugas ku sebagai Nii-san kalian " ucap Naruto

Kira dan Mia pun tersenyum ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kira dan Mia yang tersenyum, juga ikut ikutan tersenyum.

Namun tiba tiba saja, senyuman Naruto menghilang ketika merasakan aliran Chakra seseorang yang sedang menuju ketempat mereka.

" Kira, Mia kalian jangan berisik. Aku ingin keluar sebentar "

" Baik Nii-san " ucap Kira dan Mia bersamaan.

Naruto yang mendengar Kira dan Mia memanggil nya dengan sebutan Nii-san, terlihat senang. Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi keluar dari tempat dimana dia dan anggota tim nya bersembunyi.

Dan saat ini Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos polos berwarna merah, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepasang sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam, dan juga sebuah penutup mulut. Meskipun Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian yang tipis, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh suhu yang dingin.

 **Tap...Tap**

Naruto dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja sampai di batang pohon tempat Naruto dan anggota tim nya bersembunyi. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan aliran Chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuh seseorang yang berada didepan nya tersebut.

Aliran Chakra yang dimiliki oleh orang yang berada di depan Naruto sangat lah berbeda, namun meskipun begitu. Naruto mengetahui bahwa aliran Chakra tersebut adalah milik dari seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal.

" Karin, Arashi, Sara keluar lah " ucap Naruto

Dan sesuai dengan tebakan Naruto, tim yang berada didepan nya adalah tim Uzu.

" Na-naruto apakah itu kau? " tanya Karin

" Iya ini aku. " ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu, terjadilah keheningan. Naruto yang merasakan keheningan tersebut, mulai terlihat bingung.

" Hei kalian kenapa, apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Naruto.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari tim Arashi. Dan keheningan pun melanda mereka cukup lama, akhirnya Karin mulai berbicara.

" Na-Naruto, aku ingin bertanya "

" Tentu silahkan "

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kami memiliki pasangan dari gulungan mu " ucap Karin.

Naruto yang mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Karin tersebut. Langsung menjawab nya.

" Kalian jangan khawatir, meskipun kalian memiliki pasangan dari gulungan yang aku miliki. Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyerang kalian " ucap Naruto

Karin dan Arashi yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, mulai tersenyum. Dan setelah itu, Karin dan Arashi pun mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dan ketika Arashi dan Karin sudah sampai ditempat Naruto, Naruto dapat melihat kondisi dari tim Uzu tersebut tidak lah baik.

Saat ini Sara sedang berada di gendongan Arashi, dan juga Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa aliran Chakra dalam tubuh Sara saat ini sangatlah kacau.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Naruto

" Kami baru saja diserang oleh tim Suna, dan sepertinya Sara terkena racun dari salah satu ninja Suna itu " ucap Arashi.

" Begitu, lalu kalian berdua ? "

" Kami hanya terkena luka kecil kok, namun yang membuat kami khawatir adalah Sara. Saat ini tubuh nya terasa dingin. "

" Begitu, kalian ikuti aku. " ucap Naruto

" Kemana ? " tanya Karin.

" Ketempat anggota tim ku beristirahat "

Dan setelah itu, Karin dan Arashi pun mulai mengikuti Naruto. Dan tak perlu lama, mereka saat sudah sampai di tempat Kira dan Mia berada.

Kira dan Mia yang melihat dua orang asing yang mengikuti Naruto, langsung terlihat ketakutan.

" Kalian berdua tenang lah, mereka adalah sekutu kita " ucap Naruto

Setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, akhirnya Kira dan Mia pun kembali tenang.

" Arashi baringkan lah Sara disini, tempat ini cukup hangat. Jadi tidak usah khawatir "

Dan setelah itu, Arashi pun membaringkan Sara tepat disamping Kira dan Mia. Naruto yang melihat Sara yang sudah dibaringkan, langsung menutup mata nya.

" _Kurama apa kau bisa membantu Sara ? "_ tanya Naruto

" _**Ya aku bisa membantu nya, sekarang kau genggam lah tangan kanannya "**_ ucap Kurama.

Naruto pun terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kurama.

" _U-untuk apa, kau jangan menyuruhku yang tidak tidak Kurama "_

" _**Kau jangan berpikiran macam macam, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan Chakra ku dengan menggunakan perantara tangan kanan mu "**_

" _Ohhh begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang "_

" _**Huh, kau tidak tanya "**_

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung mendekat ke arah Sara. Dan setelah sampai di dekat Sara, Naruto pun langsung duduk disamping Sara. Arashi dan Karin yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto, mulai terlihat mengawasi Naruto.

Dan tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Sara. Arashi dan Karin yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung terlihat terkejut .

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? " teriak Karin kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan Karin tersebut langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Karin.

" Kalian berdua tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengobati nya saja " ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba saja, dari tangan kanan Naruto. Keluarlah sebuah Chakra berwarna merah, dan Chakra berwarna merah tersebut langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Sara. Dan sementara itu, Karin yang notabene nya seorang ninja sensor, Karin dapat merasakan aliran Chakra yang masuk kedalam tubuh Sara terasa kuat dan hangat.

" Uhkg "

Tiba tiba saja Sara terbatuk darah. Arashi yang melihat Sara yang batuk darah tersebut, langsung terlihat khawatir.

" Kau tenang saja, Sara baru saja mengeluarkan racun yang berada ditubuh nya " ucap Naruto

Arashi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, langsung bernafas lega.

" Kau bisa Ninjutsu medis Naruto ? " tanya Karin

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa. "

" Lalu bagaimana cara mu, mengeluarkan racun di dalam tubuh Sara ? "

" Ohhhh, aku hanya menyalurkan Chakra positif ku pada tubuh Sara "

" Bagaimana cara melakukan nya? Apa kau bisa mengajarinya pada ku?." tanya Karin.

" Aku hanya menyalurkan Chakra ku saja, dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengajarkan nya pada mu. "

" Begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin jadi ninja medis yang hebat " ucap Kira dengan kecewanya.

Naruto yang melihat, Karin yang sepertinya kecewa. Hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

" Aku rasa kau bisa menjadi Ninja medis yang hebat. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah melatih control Chakra mu, dan konsentrasi mu "

" Oh... begitu. Kau seperti tau banyak tentang ninja medis Naruto ? "

" Ya begitulah, aku mengetahui nya dari kenalan ku ? "

" Begitu, apa kau bisa memberikan tahu ku siapa kenalan mu itu Naruto ? "

Ketika Naruto akan membalas ucapan Karin, Arashi sudah terlebih dulu memotong perkataan Naruto.

" Sudahlah kau tidak usah banyak tanya, lebih baik kau istirahat. "

" Mou.. aku kan masih pengentahu "

" Besok saja kau tanya, lebih baik kau istirahat "

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Arashi hanya dapat cemberut.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kita istirahat " ucap Naruto

" Hai "

Dan setelah itu, Kira dan Mia pun langsung menutup mata nya, Dan begitu pula dengan Karin. Namun sepertinya kelihatan nya Arashi tidak bisa tidur. Naruto yang melihat Arashi yang kelihatan nya tidak bisa tidur, mulai mendekat ke arah Arashi.

" Kau tidak tidur ? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Aku akan berjaga jaga diluar " ucap Arashi.

Arashi pun mulai berdiri, namun sebelum Arashi sepenuhnya berdiri. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menahan Arashi.

" Kalau soal itu kau tidak usah khawatir "

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung merapal handseal. Arashi yang melihat Naruto yang merapal handseal, hanya dapat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Boft….Boft

Seketika muncullah empat klon milik Naruto, Arashi yang melihat Naruto apa yang dilakukan Naruto, langsung terlihat bingung.

" Untuk apa kau membuat Bunshin ? " tanya Arashi.

" Aku menciptakan Bunshin, karena merekalah yang akan menjaga kita "

Arashi yang mengetahui maksud Naruto, langsung kembali duduk. Dan setelah itu, keempat klon milik Naruto langsung melesat pergi keluar.

Dan setelah keempat klon Naruto keluar, Naruto dan Arashi pun langsung mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

 **Bersambung**

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf kalau update nya kelamaan, seperti yang author katakan. Jika author sedang sibuk, maka jadwal untuk update nya akan terlambat jadi author ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada para reader.

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, author ingin meminta saran kepada para reader. Apakah Naruto harus melawan Menma di ujian Chunin tahap ketiga, atau melawan Menma di ujian Chunin tahap akhir.

Silahkan dijawab di kolom review nya, dan jangan lupa untuk klik tombol Favorit dan Follow. Sekian yang author ucap, author akhiri dengan mengucapkan. Terimakasih **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Chunin Exam part 3

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Shi No Mori ( Hutan Kematian )**

Hari ini, merupakan hari kedua dilaksanakan nya ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Dan dalam ujian Chunin kali ini, jumlah peserta yang lolos dari ujian Chunin tahap pertama, berjumlah sekitar 120 peserta, dan jika digabungkan dalam tim, maka jumlah tim yang berhasil lolos dari ujian Chunin tahap kedua berjumlah 40 tim.

Dan di setiap tim, memiliki sebuah gulungan. Dan syarat untuk lulus dari ujian Chunin tahap kedua ini hanya dengan cara mencari pasangan dari gulungan yang dimiliki oleh setiap tim. Apabila sebuah tim memiliki gulungan 'Bumi' maka mereka harus mencari gulungan 'Langit', dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan saat ini, terlihat di sebuah pohon. Terlihat enam remaja, dan kelihatannya mereka baru saja bangun dari tidur mereka. Mereka adalah tim Amegakure dan tim Uzushiogakure. Namun sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu, mereka melupakan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan ujian Chunin.

Dan saat ini, terlibat seorang remaja laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Dan kelihatannya remaja laki laki tersebut sepertinya sedang melamun. Namun acara melamun nya tersebut harus terhenti, karena salah satu anggota tim nya memanggil nya.

" Naruto-kun " panggil seorang perempuan yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti ekor kuda a.k.a Kira.

" Hm, ada apa Kira ? "

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, apa kita akan langsung berangkat dan mencari anggota tim lainnya? " tanya Kira.

" Tidak, kita akan beristirahat hingga tengah hari nanti. Dan pada saat tengah hari nanti, kita baru akan berangkat "

" Memangnya kenapa ? "

" Itu karena pada saat tengah hari, pasti tim lainnya sedang beristirahat. Dan pada saat beristirahat itu lah kita akan menyerang mereka " ucap Naruto

" Begitu, lalu untuk saat ini kita harus melakukan apa ? " tanya seorang perempuan yang memiliki gaya rambut yang diikat dua a.k.a Mia.

" Untuk saat ini, kita harus memulihkan tenaga kita. Dan juga aku sudah memerintahkan kepada Bunshin ku untuk mencari makanan ? "

" Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan tempat nya dulu " ucap Mia.

" Biar ku bantu " ucap seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut sebatas punggung berwarna merah a.k.a Karin.

Dan setelah itu, Karin dan Mia pun berdiri. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto memanggil mereka berdua.

" Karin, Mia? Setelah kalian menemukan apa yang kalian cari, kalian langsung pergi kebawah. " ucap Naruto.

" Memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Karin.

" Karena, jika kita terlalu lama disini. Kita bisa diserang oleh musuh secara tiba tiba ?"

" Baik, kami mengerti "

Dan setelah itu, Karin dan Mia pun pergi dari tempat persembunyian nya. Dan yang tersisa di dalam batang pohon tersebut hanyalah Kira, dan dua anggota tim Uzu. Mereka berdua adalah Arashi dan Sara.

" Arashi, kau bawa Sara kebawah "

" Baik "

" Kira kau juga ikut kebawah " ucap Naruto

" Baik Nii-san "

Dan setelah itu, Kira, Naruto, Arashi dan Sara yang berada di gendongan Arashi pun keluar. Dan ketika mereka sudah keluar dari batang pohon tersebut, Naruto tiba tiba saja. Merasakan aliran Chakra seseorang yang sedang mengarah kearah mereka.

" Cepat kita harus turun sekarang, aku merasaka ada tiga orang yang sedang mengarah ke sini "

Dan setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, akhirnya mereka pun langsung melompat kebawah. Dan untungnya ketiga orang yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

" Arashi, kau letakkan saja Sara dibawah akar itu "

Arashi pun menuruti apa yang Naruto ucapan. Dan setelah Arashi meletakan Sara ditempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, dan pada saat itu pula. Karin dan Mia baru saja kembali, dan diiringi dengan datang nya Bunshin Naruto.

Para Bunshin Naruto membawa beberapa ekor ikan, buah buahan, dan juga beberapa ranting , dan begitu pula dengan Karin dan Mia. Mereka berdua membawa beberapa lembar daun yang cukup lebar, dan juga membawa beberapa botol air minum.

" Terima kasih, kalian boleh kembali " ucap Naruto

Dan setelah itu, para Bunshin Naruto menghilang. Setelah Bunshin Naruto menghilang, Kira dan Mia pun menyiapkan ranting ranting yang dikumpulkan oleh Bunshin Naruto. Namun ketika Kira akan menghidupkan api nya, tiba tiba saja Naruto menendang tumpukan ranting pohon tersebut.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? " teriak Kira.

" Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa kalian. Apa kalian tidak tau, jika kalian membakar ranting itu, maka kalian sama saja ingin memberitahukan kepada musuh bahwa kita ada disini " teriak Naruto.

Kira yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, langsung tertunduk.

" Ma-maaf aku tidak tau ? " ucap lirih Kira.

" Hm tidak apa, dan juga lebih baik kita makan buah buahan saja, meskipun tidak membuat kita kenyang. Lebih baik kita makan buah buahan saja. " ucap Naruto.

Para anggota tim Naruto dan tim Arashi yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas, minus Sara. Dan setelah itu, Naruto dan anggota tim nya dan anggota tim Uzu pun memakan buah buahan yang dikumpulkan oleh Bunshin Naruto.

" Arashi " panggil Naruto.

" Ya, ada apa Naruto ? " tanya Arashi.

" Kalau boleh tau, kau memiliki gulungan apa ? " ucap Naruto.

Arashi dan Karin pun terkejut ketika mereka mendengar, Naruto menanyakan tentang gulungan milik mereka.

" Ke-kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan itu ?" ucap Arashi sambil mengambil kunai yang berada dikantong ninja nya.

Naruto yang melihat Arashi yang sepertinya sedang ingin mengambil kunai pun, langsung menjelaskan kenapa Naruto tiba tiba saja menanyakan tentang gulungan yang dimiliki oleh tim Arashi.

" Kau tenang saja, meskipun kau memiliki gulungan yang berbeda dengan ku, aku sama sekali tidak alan mengambil gulungan kalian " ucap Naruto

Karin dan Arashi yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, hanya dapat bernafas lega.

" Kami memiliki gulungan langit, lalu kau sendiri ? " tanya Arashi.

" Sama, aku juga memiliki gulungan yang sama dengan kok " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan gulungan nya.

Arashi yang melihat gulungan yang dibawa oleh Naruto sama dengan nya, hanya dapat bernafas lega. Namun sepertinya rasa senang Arashi harus tertunda, karena Naruto tiba tiba saja merasakan aliran Chakra dari tim lain, yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui dimana posisi mereka.

" Semua nya dengarkan aba aba ku " ucap Naruto

Para anggota tim yang lainnya yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, terlihat kebingungan. Naruto yang melihat reaksi kebingungan dari anggota tim nya dan anggota tim Uzu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan nya.

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Sara, dan ketika sudah dekat Naruto langsung menggendong Sara. Dan setelah berhasil menggendong Sara, Naruto tiba tiba saja merasakan sebuah serangan yang bergerak sangat cepat.

" _Sial, cepat sekali "_ batin Naruto.

Dan ketika Naruto merasakan bahwa serangan dari musuhnya sudah dekat, Naruto langsung berteriak kearah anggota tim nya dab anggota tim Uzu.

" SEMUANYA LOMPAT " teriak Naruto.

Ketika mereka mendengar teriakan Naruto, mereka pun langsung melompat mundur. Dan sesuai dengan prediksi Naruto, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah gumpalan pasir dari arah hutan.

" Na-Naruto-kun " ucap Mia sambil ketakutan.

" Ya, kita harus pergi. Mereka bukan lawan yang sepadan untuk kita " ucap Naruto.

" Apa maksud mu ?" tanya Arashi.

" Apa kalian masih ingat anggota tim Suna yang menyerang kalian. Itulah mereka, mereka sudah menemukan kita "

Karin dan Arashi pun terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa yang menyerang mereka adalah tim yang sudah hampir membunuh salah satu anggota tim mereka.

" Kita pergi " ucap Naruto.

Ketika Naruto ingin berbalik, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari pasir.

" Lihat siapa yang kita temukan? " ucap salah satu anggota tim Suna.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut, langsung kembali membalikkan badan nya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat tim musuh yang hampir membunuh tim nya.

" Kau benar Kankuro, seperti kita bertemu lagi dengan mereka " ucap satu satu nya perempuan di tim Suna itu a.k.a Temari.

Tiba tiba saja, dinding pasir yang berada di belakang Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah tangan pasir. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka, sebuah tangan pasir telah terbentuk dibelakang mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak menyadari nya, namun Naruto mengetahui bahwa tangan pasir sudah berada di belakang mereka.

" SEMUA LOMPAT " teriak Naruto.

Para anggota tim nya yang mendengar teriakan Naruto, tentulah sangat terkejut. Meskipun mereka terkejut, mereka masih dapat mematuhi perintah Naruto. Dan akhirnya seluruh anggota tim Uzu dan tim Naruto melompat.

Namun naas, kedua anggota tim Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan pasir yang dibuat oleh lawannya.

" Na-Naruto-kun " ucap Mia dan Kira.

Naruto yang melihat kedua anggota tim nya yang tertangkap, langsung saja marah.

" Lepaskan mereka, bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah memiliki pasangan dari gulungan kalian " teriak Naruto.

" Tidak, kami belum memiliki nya. Selama kami bertemu dengan musuh, kami hanya ini " ucap Kankuro sambil menjatuhkan tiga buah gulungan.

Naruto yang melihat jatuhnya tiga gulungan tersebut, langsung saja terkejut. Pasalnya mereka menjatuhkan tiga buah gulungan Bumi.

" Ka-kalian mendapatkan tiga gulungan Bumi. " ucap Karin.

" Ya, dan kebetulan sekali bukan. Kalian memiliki gulungan langit, jadi kami tidak perlu susah untuk mencari pasangan gulungan kami, jadi lebih baik kalian serahkan gulungan milik kalian " ucap Temari.

" Tidak akan..."

Tiba tiba saja, ucapan Karin dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Baik akan aku serah, tapi dengan syarat kalian harus melepaskan dua anggota tim ku dulu " ucap Naruto

" APA MAKSUD MU, APA KAU INGIN GUGUR DI UJIAN CHUNIN KALI INI " teriak Karin.

" Jika itu bisa menyelamatkan anggota tim ku, aku tidak masalah "

Sementara itu, para anggota tim Sunagakure yang mendengar syarat dari Naruto, langsung terlihat kebingungan.

" Bagaimana Gaara ? " tanya Temari.

" Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaran mu " ucap Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kira dan Mia.

" Kaa-san ku lebih tertarik dengan anggota tim mu "

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, langsung terlihat marah. Dan begitu pula reaksi dari para anggota tim Uzu.

" K-kau...kau... "

Saat ini, Naruto sudah benar benar sudah dikuasai oleh amarah nya. Naruto yang sudah dikuasai oleh amarah nya langsung menurunkan Sara uang berada di gendongan nya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung melesat ke arah tim Suna. Namun sebelum Naruto sampai di tempat tim Suna.

Naruto tiba tiba saja mendengar sebuah teriak yang berasal dari arah belakang nya, dan ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya, Naruto dapat melihat Kira dan Mia yang saat ini sedang berteriak kesakitan.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Na-Naruto, to-tolong " ucap Kira.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Kira yang kesakitan tersebut, langsung saja melesat ke arah Kira dan Mia. Namun sebelum Naruto sampai ditempat Kira dan Mia, tiba tiba Naruto melihat pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Mia dan Kira, tiba tiba saja bergerak. Dan pasir tersebut langsung menutup seluruh bagian tubuh Kira dan Mia.

 **Sabaku Rō**

Setelah nyebut nama jutsu nya, Gaara pun langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Dan setelah itu, pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Kira dan Mia langsung saja mengecil.

 **Sabaku Kyu**

Dan setelah mengecil nya gumpalan pasir tersebut, tiba tiba saja gumpalan pasir tersebut langsung berupa warna. Pasir yang awalnya berwarna kuning, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dan setelah itu, gumpalan pasir tersebut langsung berjatuhan, dan memperlihatkan keadaan Kira dan Mia yang sangat mengerikan.

Keadaan Kira dan Mia saat ini, sangatlah mengerikan. Tubuh Kira dan Mia saat ini dilumuri oleh darah, bukan hanya itu tubuh Kira dan Mia yang dulunya berisi, sekarang sudah menipis akibat dari Jutsu Gaara.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Kira dan Mia yang sangat mengerikan tersebut, langsung berlari menuju ketempat Kira dan Mia berada. Sesampainya Naruto ditempat Kira dan Mia, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Kira dan Mia.

" Kurama, tolong salurkan Chakra mu kepada Kira dan Mia " teriak Naruto

" _**Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa "**_ ucap Kurama.

" Ke-kenapa, bukankah kau bisa mengobati Sara, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengobati Kira dan Mia "

" _**Itu, karena tubuh mereka berdua sudah hancur. Sedangkan Sara, dia hanya terkena racun. Kemampuan Chakra ku, hanyalah menyembuhkan luka dan menghilangkan racun, bukan untuk mengembalikan keadaan tubuh. "**_

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama, langsung tertunduk.

" Hiks...Maaf..aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian berdua...Hiks...padahal aku sudah berjanji pada kalian "

" T-tidak a-apa, "

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara Kira, Naruto yang mendengar suara Kira tersebut, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Kira. Dan terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Kira masih sadar.

" K-kira, bertahanlah aku akan menyelamatkan kalian "

" T-tidak, kau takkan bisa. Tubuh kami sudah hancur, mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san kami " ucap Kira

" Tidak, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kalian " teriak Naruto.

" T-tidak usah Nii-san, waktu kami hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita " ucap Mia.

" TIDAK, KALIAN JANGAN MENGATAKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK, AKU AKAN BERUSAHA MENYELAMATKAN KALIAN, BAHKAN JIKA ITU HARUS MENGORBANKAN NYAWA KU " teriak frustasi Naruto.

" T-terima kasih, kami berdua senang kau mengkhawatirkan kami. "

" Tentu saja aku khawatir, itulah tugas ku sebagai Nii-san. Jadi ku mohon bertahanlah, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian "

" Terima kasih Naruto Nii-san " ucap Kira dan Mia

" Ya, sama sama " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dan setelah itu, tubuh Kira dan Mia pun menjadi dingin, Naruto yang merasakan tubuh Kira dan Mia yang mendingin, langsung terlihat khawatir.

" Hei, kalian berdua masih bisa mendengar kan aku kan " ucap Naruto kepada Kira dan Mia.

Namun Kira dan Mia sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Naruto.

 **Sabaku Taisō**

Dan tiba tiba saja, dari arah tim Suna. Muncul sebuah gelombang pasir yang melesat ke arah Naruto dan tim Uzu. Para anggota tim Uzu yang melihat pasir Gaara yang melesat ke arah mereka, langsung melompat.

Sedangkan itu, Naruto yang sudah mengetahui bahwa sebuah gelombang pasir yang sedang melesat ke arah nya, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat nya.

 **Wush**

Dan setelah itu, seluruh pasir milik Gaara berhasil merendam sebagian hutan kematian sebelah barat. Dan juga pasir Gaara tersebut berhasil mengubur Naruto hidup hidup di dalam pasir milik Gaara.

 **Sabaku Sōsō**

Dan Setelah itu, Gaara langsung meletakan kedua telapak tangannya keatas permukaan pasir milik nya.

 **Blaaar**

Dan tercipta lah sebuah getaran di atas permukaan pasir tersebut. Para tim Suna yang melihat kejadian tersebut, terlihat menyeringai. Sedangkan tim Uzu yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung terlihat ketakutan.

 **Blaaar**

Namun tak berselang lama, setelah Gaara mengeluarkan jutsu nya. Tiba tiba saja terjadi sebuah ledakan besar di sekitar tempat Naruto terkubur. Dan akibat dari ledakan tersebut, terciptalah sebuah kawah yang cukup besar, dan di dasar kawah tersebut terlihat Naruto.

Dari tubuh Naruto, keluar sebuah gelombang Chakra berwarna merah. Dan saat ini keadaan tubuh Naruto terlihat baik baik saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan luka apa pun.

" **Kau telah salah memilih lawan, bocah "** ucap Naruto yang begitu besar dan mengerikan.

Dan saat ini, terlihat bola mata Naruto yang awalnya berwarna blue-saphire, sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah, disertai dengan sebuah pupil berbentuk garis vertikal.

Para anggota tim Uzu dan Suna yang melihat keadaan Naruto tersebut langsung terkejut. Bahkan anggota tim Suna yang sudah mengetahui kehebatan jutsu Gaara tersebut, juga terlihat ketakutan.

 **Pooft**

Dan tiba tiba saja, muncul sebuah ganggang pedang di tangan kanannya Naruto. Para tim Uzu yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan ganggang pedang dari jutsu penyimpanannya, dibuat kembali terkejut.

" Dia menguasai Fuinjutsu penyimpanan " ucap Karin.

" Sepertinya memang benar. " ucap Arashi.

 **Bizt Bizt Bizt Bizt**

Seketika dari ganggang pedang Naruto, keluarlah sebuah listrik berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti mata pedang, dengan panjang sekitar 30 cm.

" I-itu adalah.. "

" Ya, Raijin no Ken. Pedang Nindaime Hokage kedua. " ucap Arashi.

" Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki nya?, bukanya pedang itu sudah diculik oleh Ninja penghianat dari Konoha. "

" Aku tidak tau, sepertinya Naruto masih memiliki banyak rahasia yang belum kita ketahui "

Dan setelah itu, Arashi mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto. Dan saat ini terlihat lah pedang Raijin yang dipegang oleh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang sangat besar.

" Ga-Gaara " ucap Temari dengan takutnya.

" Aku tahu " ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai kerah Naruto.

 **Wush**

Seketika itu, seluruh pasir yang berada di dekat Naruto mulai bergerak, kerah Naruto. Dan pasir pasir tersebut mulai membentuk sebuah sebuah bola, yang dimana di dalamnya ada Naruto.

Namun sebelum, seluruh pasir tersebut berhasil mengurung Naruto. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melesat dengan kecepatan nya kerah Gaara.

" **Bodoh "** ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto muncul tepat didepan Gaara. Para tim Uzu dan Suna yang melihat kecepatan Naruto tersebut, langsung terlihat terkejut.

 **Raiton : Erubou**

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menebaskan pedang nya secara horizontal kerah Gaara. Namun sebelum Naruto berhasil mengenai Gaara, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah pasir yang melindungi Gaara.

Naruto yang melihat munculnya pasir tersebut, sama sekali tidak menghentikan serangan nya, Naruto malah semakin menambah aliran listrik pada pedang nya.

 **Blaaar**

Dan terjadilah, sebuah ledakan ketika serangan Naruto membentur perisai pasir milik Gaara. Dan akibat dari itu, Naruto berhasil menembus perisai milik Gaara, dan berhasil mengenai nya.

 **Wush**

Gaara pun terlempar cukup jauh ketika terkena serangan milik Naruto. Sedangkan itu, Temari dan Kankuro yang melihat Naruto berhasil menembus pertahanan milik Gaara, langsung terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan ketakutan mereka berdua pun semakin bertambah ketika melihat Naruto yang menyeringai kearah mereka.

" **Berikutnya adalah Kalian berdua "** ucap Naruto.

Bagaikan mendengar sebuah ancaman, Temari dan Kankuro yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut langsung terlihat ketakutan dan gemetaran.

 **Raiton : Raigyaku Suihei**

Setelah menyebutkan nama jutsu nya, Naruto langsung menebaskan pedang nya kerah Temari dan Kankuro secara horizontal.

Namun sebelum serangan Naruto mengenai mereka berdua, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah boneka di depan Naruto.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan terjadilah ledakan akibat serangan Naruto. Dan juga terlihat Temari dan Kankuro telah lari ketika boneka kayu tersebut melindungi meraka. Setelah melihat, bahkan Temari dan Kankuro sudah pergi, Naruto pun kehilangan kesadaran nya. Namun sebelum Naruto benar benar kehilangan kesadaran nya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyimpan Raijin nya di Fuin penyimpanan nya.

 **Brugk**

Dan akhirnya Naruto terjatuh tepat disamping dua gulungan yang ditinggalkan oleh tim Suna. Dan sementara itu, terlihat Karin dan Arashi yang melihat Naruto yang sudah tumbang langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

" Naruto " teriak Arashi dan Karin ketika sudah mendarat.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat Naruto, mereka berdua dapat melihat dua buah gulungan Bumi tepat berada di samping Naruto.

" Karin, kau ambil kedua gulungan itu " ucap Arashi.

" Baik "

Setelah itu, Karin mengambil kedua gulungan Bumi tersebut. Sementara itu, Arashi pergi ke sebuah pohon, yang dimana pohon tersebut memiliki sebuah ruang yang berguna untuk beristirahat. Dan sesampainya Arashi disana, Arashi pun langsung menurunkan Sara dari gendongan nya.

Dan ketika Arashi menurunkan Sara, Sara langsung sadar. Arashi yang melihat Sara yang sudah sadar, langsung terlihat senang.

" Bagaimana perasaan mu Sara ?" tanya Arashi.

Sara yang masih sepenuhnya sadar, hanya dapat terdiam. Dan ketika Sara sudah sepenuhnya sadar, Sara langsung mendongak kan kepala nya kearah Arashi, yang kebetulan saat itu Arashi sedang berdiri.

" Maaf, apa kau bisa ulangi apa yang kau ucapkan ?" ucap Sara.

" Hah, bagaimana perasaan mu. "

" Kepalaku masih agak pusing, lalu sekarang kita ada dimana ?"

" Kita masih ada si hutan kematian, kau pingsan hampir seharian "

" Eh, benarkah. Lalu bagaimana dengan ujiannya, apa gulungan kita berhasil diambil ?"

" Gulungan kita masih selamat, tapi.."

" Tapi apa ?" tanya Sara.

Namun Arashi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sara. Arashi saat ini malah memperhatikan kerah luar. Sara pun mengikuti kemana arah Arashi melihat. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sara ketika melihat keadaan hutan kematian, yang hampir dipenuhi oleh pasir.

" A-apa yang terjadi ?"

Ketika Arashi ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sara, Arashi malah mendengar suara teriakan dari salah satu anggota tim nya.

" Sara-chan " teriak Karin.

Sara pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil nya. Dan ketika Sara melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut, Sara dapat melihat Karin yang sedang berlari ke arah nya.

" Ka-karin jangan lari la "

Ucap Sara pun harus terhenti, karena Karin tiba tiba saja melompat kearah nya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya.

 **Brugk**

Setelah itu, Karin langsung memeluk Sara dengan erat nya. Sara yang merasakan pelukan maut dari Karin, langsung terlihat sesak nafas.

" Ka-karin sesak " ucap Sara.

" Mou... aku kan hanya khawatir " ucap Karin sambil melepaskan pelukan nya.

" I-iya aku tau "

" Karin, bantu aku mengangkat Naruto " ucap Arashi.

Karin yang mendengar perintah dari Arashi, langsung menuruti ucapan nya. Sementara itu, Sara yang mendengar nama Naruto, langsung terlihat kebingungan.

" Naruto, memangnya dia kenapa ?" tanya Sara.

" Nanti akan kami jelaskan " ucap Arashi.

Setelah itu, Karin dan Arashi pun pergi kerah tempat Naruto pingsan. Dan sesampainya mereka ditempat Naruto, mereka berdua pun langsung mengangkat Naruto. Posisi mereka ketika mengangkat Naruto adalah Karin berada di bagian bawah Naruto, sehingga Karin harus mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto, sedangkan Arashi berada di bagian atas, sehingga Arashi harus mengangkat bagian bahu Naruto.

Dan mereka pun membawa Naruto ketempat istirahat mereka. Dan sesampainya mereka disana, mereka pun langsung menurunkan Naruto secara perlahan lahan.

" Sebenernya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sara lagi.

" Karin, kau saja yang jelaskan. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berbicara " ucap Arashi.

" Hm, baiklah. Hei tunggu, lalu siapa yang akan berjaga ? " tanya Karin.

Arashi yang mendengar ucapan Karin, langsung merapal kan handseal.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Boft….Boft

Setelah itu, muncullah dua Bunshin Arashi. Dan setelah itu, kedua Bunshin Arashi langsung pergi keluar untuk berjaga jaga.

" Sudah, jadi jangan ganggu aku sekarang "

Setelah itu, Arashi pun tidur. Sara dan Karin yang melihat kelakuan Arashi tersebut hanya dapat swedrop.

" Jadi Karin, bisa kau dijelaskan " ucap Sara.

" Baiklah "

Setelah itu, Karin langsung menjelaskan nya dari awal. Dimulai dari pertemuan dengan Naruto, Naruto yang mengobati Sara, kematian Kira dan Mia, dan yang terakhir pertarungan Naruto dengan Tim Sunagakure seorang diri.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Karin, Sara hanya dapat tertunduk. Sebab karena dia lah Kira dab Mia terbunuh. Sebab karena dialah yang tidak dapat melakukan apa pun ketika terjadi pertarungan Naruto dengan Tim Sunagakure.

Karin yang melihat Sara yang tertunduk lesu tersebut, terlihat tidak tega. Dan tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di kepala Karin, ide yang berguna untuk membuat Sara kembali ceria.

" Sara " panggil Karin.

" Hm "

" Kau tau tidak, pada saat kau pingsan. Naruto sering menggendong mu loh "

Sara yang mendengar ucapan Karin, langsung menegangkan kepala nya dan langsung menatap ke arah Karin.

" Kau serius Karin ? " tanya Sara.

" Tentu saja, bahkan ketika tim Suna akan menyerang. Naruto masih menggendong mu "

Sara yang mendengar ucapan Karin, langsung bersemu merah. Bahwa warna wajahnya sudah hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Karin yang melihat Sara yang bersemu merah, langsung tertawa.

" Hahahaha, lihat wajah mu Sara. Wajahmu benar benar memerah "

" Ka-karin jangan meledek ku "

Namun bukannya berhenti tertawa, Karin malah semakin tertawa terbahak bahak.

" HOI, BISA DIAM TIDAK " teriak Bunshin Arashi.

Karin yang diteriaki oleh Bunshin Arashi, langsung diam.

" Makanya, jangan suka meledek orang " ucap Sara.

" Iya, Iya. Ya sudah lebih baik kita tidur " ucap Karin.

Setelah itu, Karin dan Sara pun menyusul Arashi untuk tidur.

.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah pagi. Dan saat ini terlibat disebuah pohon, lebih tepatnya dibawah pohon. Terlihat sebuah tim. Dan kelihatan nya tim tersebut masih belum bangun, namun diantar anggota tim tersebut. Sudah ada salah satu yang terbangun. Dialah Naruto.

Dan saat ini, merupakan hari ketiga. Naruto dan tim Uzu berada di hutan kematian. Maka waktu yang tersisa untuk ujian Chunin tahap kedua ini hanyalah tinggal dua hari lagi.

Naruto yang baru saja bangun, tiba tiba saja mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di ingatannya.

" _**Naruto apa kau baik baik saja "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Ya aku baik baik saja, hanya saja kepala ku masih pusing "_

" _**Begitu, ku rasa kau hanya kelelahan. Apalagi kemari kau lepas kendali "**_ ucap Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama, langsung terlihat terkejut. Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Aku gagal, aku gagal melindungi mereka berdua "_

Kurama yang mendengar suara hati Naruto, hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iba.

" _**Naruto kau harus relakan mereka, dan juga. Jika kau terus seperti ini, maka kondisi mu pada saat ujian Chunin nanti pasti akan terganggu "**_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa merelakan nya Kurama, mereka berdua sudah aku anggap sebagai adik ku. Dan aku sebagai Nii-san nya, gagal melindungi mereka "_

" _**Aku tau, namun kau harus tetap maju. Kau jangan sampai membuat mereka kecewa, dan jika kau ingin membalas kan dendam kepada nya. Kau harus menunggu dia ketika ujian Chunin nanti "**_

" _Tidak, meskipun aku ingin membalas kan perbuatannya. Maka aku sama saja menciptakan lubang kebencian "_

" _**Apa maksud mu, memangnya siapa yang akan peduli pada bocah pasir itu. Bahwa anggota tim nya pun takut kepada nya "**_

" _Kau salah, mereka berdua bukan takut pada dia. Namun mereka berdua takut pada makhluk yang berada di tubuh nya. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, aku dapat melihat perempuan yang berada di tim nya terlihat mengkhawatirkan nya. Dan menurut asumsi ku maka mereka bertiga adalah saudara "_

" _**Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?**_

" _Aku akan menyadarkan nya, dan aku juga akan membuat makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuh bocah pasir itu menyesal "_ ucap Naruto

Kurama yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, langsung terlihat tersenyum. Dan dengan begini Naruto mengetahui bahwa dengan membalas dendam hanya akan menciptakan lubang kebencian. Dan setelah membulatkan tekad nya, Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan nya.

Dan setelah selesai dengan urusan nya, Naruto pun langsung mendekat kearah tubuh Arashi. Dan Naruto pun langsung membangun Arashi.

" Oi bangun " teriak Naruto

Arashi yang mendengar suara teriakan Naruto langsung terbangun.

" Hm, ada apa " ucap Arashi dengan malas nya.

" Ayo bangun, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang "

" Baiklah "

Dan setelah bangun, Arashi pun juga membangunkan Sara dan Karin. Dan setelah Sara dan Karin bangun, mereka berempat pun langsung bersiap siap untuk berangkat.

" Na-Naruto, aku turut berduka atas kematian anggota tim mu " ucap Sara.

Naruto yang awalnya mood nya sudah membaik, sekarang mood nya kembali memburuk. Sara yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto langsung menunduk.

" Ma-maaf, mungkin jika aku... "

Tiba tiba saja, perkataan Sara terpotong oleh Naruto.

" Tidak apa. Aku sudah merelakan mereka kok " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum palsu kerah Sara.

Sara yang melihat Naruto yang tersenyum, juga ikut ikutan tersenyum. Namun meskipun Naruto tersebut, Sara mengetahui bahwa senyuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto hanyalah senyuman palsu.

" Naruto. Ini gulungan mu " ucap Karin sambil menyerahkan gulungan Bumi kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung menerima gulungan Bumi tersebut, dan juga terlihat saat ini. Naruto yang tersenyum miris ketika melihat gulungan Bumi tersebut.

" Ya, terima kasih. Sebaik kita berangkat "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto dan tim Uzu langsung pergi menuju ke tengah hutan kematian. Dan selama dalam perjalanan, mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin berbicara. Dan sesampainya mereka di tengah tengah hutan kematian.

Mereka dapat melihat sebuah menara yang cukup besar, dan ketika mereka masuk. Mereka berempat dapat melihat beberapa tim yang sudah datang ke menara ujian Chunin. Dan mereka dapat melihat, mereka dapat melihat bahwa banyak anggota tim yang datang lengkap dengan anggota tim nya, namun ada juga yang datang tanpa anggota tim nya.

 **Skip 3 day leter**

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana, ujian Chunin tahap ketiga dimulai. Dan saat ini di tengah lapangan di dalam menara. Terlihat lah para peserta ujian Chunin yang berhasil lolos dari ujian Chunin tahap kedua.

Dan saat ini, didepan para peserta ujian Chunin. Terlihat lah Yondaime yang saat ini sedang berpidato dan memberikan pengarahan kepada para peserta. Di samping Yondaime, terlihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah istri dari Yondaime Hokage. Dan dipangkuan istri Yondaime, terlihat seorang anak yang memiliki unsur sekitar 6 tahun.

Dan dibelakang Yondaime, terlihat lah para Jounin sensei dari setiap tim. Minus Jounin sensei dari Ame dan Jounin sensei tim Taki.

Dan setelah sang Hokage menyelesaikan pidato nya, sang Hokage pun langsung memanggil sang wasit dari ujian Chunin tahap ketiga tersebut.

" Baiklah semuanya uhg, perkenalkan nama ku uhg Gekko Hayate uhg. Aku adalah pengawas sekaligus uhg wasit dari ujian Chunin kali ini uhg. Dan di ujian kali ini uhg.. kalian akan dites secara individu dengan cara melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu uhg, dan pertarungan kalian akan dilakukan secara acak ugh. Jadi bisa saja kalian bertemu dengan anggota tim kalian ugh " ucap Hayate sambil terbatuk batuk.

" Dan bagi para peserta yang tidak mampu, diharapkan untuk segera melapor dan memberikan alasannya "

Dan setelah itu, majulah beberapa anggota tim kearah depan. Dan yang pertama maju adalah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna serta menggunakan kacamata.

" Sebutkan nama mu, dan juga alasan mu "

" Hai. Nama saya Yakushi Kabuto. Alasan saya tidak mengikuti ujian Chunin karena saya sudah kehabisan Chakra dan juga sudah kelelahan "

" Baik, berikutnya "

Setelah itu, majulah seorang ninja dari Sunagakure yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

" Nama saya, Sabaku Kankuro. Alasan saya tidak ikut, karena boneka saya sudah hancur. Dan jika ditanya kenapa saya adalah ahli Kugutsu. "

" Baiklah, berikutnya "

Dan setelah itu, majulah dua orang ninja dari Uzushiogakure.

" Apa kami boleh berdua. Dan alasan kami juga sama kok " ucap Karin.

" Baiklah "

" Terima kasih, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Karin dan disamping saya adalah Uzumaki Sara. Alasan kami tidak ikut karena kami sudah sampai pada batas kami " ucap Karin.

Setelah Karin mengucapkan alasannya, seluruh peserta serta Jounin sensei dari setiap tim terdiam. Mereka terdiam karena mereka baru saja mendengar nama sebuah clan yang sudah lama punah.

Sementara itu, sang istri Hokage yang juga merupakan seorang Uzumaki langsung terlihat terkejut.

" Apa benar kalian berasal dari clan Uzumaki ?" tanya sang istri Hokage a.k.a Kushina.

" Benar " ucap Karin dengan dinginnya.

" La-lalu kalian saat ini kalian tinggal dimana ?"

" Maaf kami tidak bisa memberi tahukan kepada anda, meskipun anda adalah seorang Uzumaki. Namun anda telah mencemarkan nama Uzumaki " ucap Sara.

Seketika Kushina terkejutnya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari para Genin dari Uzushiogakure tersebut.

" A-apa maksud kalian ? " tanya Kushina.

" Kami rasa anda sudah tau. Clan Uzumaki adalah clan yang sangat mengutamakan keluarga nya, namun anda sama sekali tidak mengutamakan tradisi dari clan Uzumaki tersebut "

" Ap-apa maksud mu, aku sudah mengutamakan anggota keluarga ku " ucap Kushina.

" Benarkah, lalu bagaimana dengan anak pertama anda yang tewas di luar desa Konoha. Jangan kita kami tidak tau, Uzukage kami sudah memberitahu kami, bahkan anda mengabaikan anak anda hanya karena dia memiliki sedikit aliran Chakra bukan " ucap Sara.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan dari Sara pun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

" Seharusnya anda tahu, meskipun dia memiliki sedikit aliran Chakra. Namun dia bisa belajar mengenai Fuinjutsu, namun anda malah mengabaikan nya. Itulah alasan kami tidak menganggap anda sebagai salah satu clan Uzumaki " ucap Sara.

Setelah itu, seluruh orang yang berada di menara tersebut langsung ter terdiam. Dan beberapa Jounin sensei dari desa lain yang mendengar ucapan dari Sara tersebut langsung memandang sang Hokage dengan Istri nya dengan pandangan seolah olah meraka jijik.

Sementara itu, seorang peserta yang merupakan anak dari sang Hokage, yang mendengar perkataan Sara mengenai Kaa-chan nya, langsung terlihat marah.

" Diam kau " teriak sang anak Hokage a.k.a Menma.

Sara yang melihat Menma yang melesat kearah nya, langsung terlihat terkejut. Lalu disamping Menma muncullah seorang Bunshin, dan Bunshin tersebut langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah tangan kanan Menma yang asli.

Dan tercipta lah sebuah sebuah bola spiral yang berwarna biru. Dan bola spiral tersebut langsung Menma arahkan kearah Sara. Sara yang melihat Menma yang mengarah serangan kearah nya hanya dapat pasrah.

Bahwa Karin yang berada disamping Sara, juga terlihat pasrah dan hanya dapat gemetar. Sara dan Karin pun langsung menutup matanya. Arashi yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung terlihat marah.

Namun ketika Arashi akan menghentikan Menma, Arashi seperti sudah didahului oleh seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh nya.

Dan juga serangan Menma juga berhasil dihentikan oleh nya, dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangan Menma.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau tidak malu. Mereka berdua sudah kelelahan, namun kau malah menyerang mereka " ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya.

" Diam kau, ini bukan urusan mu " teriak Menma.

Menma pun langsung melayang kan pukulannya kerah wajah Naruto. Namun serangan Menma dapat dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan cara menahan pukulan nya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menendang kaki kiri Menma, dan Menma pun langsung kehilangan kestabilan nya, dan membuat Menma harus terjatuh.

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada di aula tersebut langsung terlihat terkejut ketika melihat serangan Naruto. Meskipun terlihat simpel, namun serangan tersebut dapat membuat lawan terjatuh dengan mudah nya.

" Wasit, apa aku akan melawan dia ?" tanya Naruto

Sang wasit yang ditanyai oleh Naruto, langsung terlihat terkejut.

" Ti-tidak, dan juga kau sudah melawan seorang peserta Chunin di luar pertandingan. "

" Begitu kah, apa aku akan dikeluarkan m sedangkan dia tidak, padahal dia yang duluan. Tapi Ya sudah lah. Mungkin karena dia anak Hokage " ucap Naruto dengan keras nya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung melangkah menjauh dari tempat para peserta ujian Chunin.

" Tunggu, kau mau kemana ?" tanya sang Hokage.

" Tentu saja keluar, bukannya aku sudah dikeluarkan "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya kerah pintu keluar. Namun sebelum Naruto sepenuhnya keluar, Naruto tiba tiba saja dihentikan oleh seorang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng gagak.

" Siapa bilang kau dikeluarkan, kau masih berpartisipasi dalam ujian kali ini. Dan juga aku ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan dari putra ku "

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari sang Hokage tersebut, langsung kembali melangkah kaki nya menuju kearah para peserta ujian Chunin.

" Baiklah Hayate kau dapat memulai ujian Chunin nya "

" Baik. Diharapkan bagi para peserta yang namanya yang berada dimonitor harap tinggal di lapangan, sedangkan namanya yang belum diperlihatkan diharapkan untuk menunggu di balkon "

Dan setelah itu, para peserta ujian Chunin pun langsung pergi menuju arah balkon. Dan meninggalkan dua peserta ujian Chunin dilapangan tersebut.

 **Bersambung**

Oke author tidak akan banyak bicara, dan author harap kalian suka dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan update setelah review mencapai 400.


	16. Chapter 16 : Chunin Exam part 4

Hallo minna ketemu lagi dengan author yang bodoh ini. Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf. Karena di chapter sebelumnya saya membuat Kira dan Mia mati, dan juga kesan pertama ketika Naruto melihat Kira dan Mia mati biasa biasa saja.

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah mengenai kematian Kira dan Mia, namun entah apa yang saya pikirkan. Tiba tiba saja muncul pemikiran yang menurut para reader itu sangatlah bodoh. Namun author sudah berusaha dengan baik.

Yaah, hanya itu yang ingin author sampai kan. Dan sebelum fic ini dimulai, alangkah baiknya para reader mengetahui siapa siapa saya yang lolos dari ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Dan author akan menyebutkan satu persatu para peserta yang lolos. Dan juga ada beberapa Ninja yang seharusnya menjadi Ninja Konoha, namun saya merubahnya.

Author akan menyebutkan nya dari asal desa, dan juga menyebutkan nama dari setiap perserta yang ikut dalam ujian Chunin tahap ketiga.

 **Konohagakure no Satu :**

Tim 7 : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Namikaze Menma.

Tim 8 : Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Tim 9 : Hyuga Neji, Ten-ten, dan Rock Lee.

Tim 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji.

Tim 11 : Sai, dan Sora.

 **Sunagakure no Sato**

Tim 1 : Sabaku Gaara, dan Sabaku Temari.

 **Iwagakure no Sato**

Tim 1 : Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, dan Ittan

 **Kumogakure no Sato.**

Tim 1 : Killer B, Samui, dan Yugito Nii.

 **Takigakure no Sato**

Tim 1 : Fuu

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Tim 7 : Pain ( Naruto )

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato**

Tim 4 : Uzumaki Arashi

 **Otogakure no Sato**

Tim 1 : Akado Yoroi, dan Zaku Abumi

Tim 2 : Dosu Kinuta, Misumi Tsurugi, dan Kin Tsuchi

Oke itu saja informasi yang bisa saya sampaikan, dan saya harap para reader menyukainya. Dan juga author ingin mengatakan, alasan kenapa author membunuh batas review nya. Alasannya karena author sudah hampir kehabisan ide, kerena itu author minta saran kepada para reader.

Namun apa daya, entah cara author yang tidak dimengerti atau para reader yang tidak mengetahui maksud dari permintaan author. Dan juga author akan menerima flame yang bersifat membangun bukan yang bersifat menghancurkan.

Oke hanya itu yang ingin author ucapan. Dan bagi para reader yang tidak menyukai fic ini diharapkan untuk segera menekan tombol back.

* * *

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Merupakan salah satu desa tersembunyi yang berada dinegara api. Konohagakure juga terkenal akan Shinobi Shinobi nya yang berbakat, contohnya saja adalah Namikaze Minato. Dia dikenal sebagai kilat kuning Konoha dan juga dia dikenal baik oleh Ninja Iwagakure, bukan dikarenakan kebaikannya melainkan dia dikenal dengan kehebatan nya.

Minato terkenal pada saat perang dunia Shinobi dunia ketiga. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan khususnya yakni **Hiraishin**. Hiraishin adalah salah satu jutsu ciptaan Nindaime Hokage dan dikembangkan oleh Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato.

Dan hari ini, merupakan hari dimana ujian Chunin tahap ketiga dimulai. Dan juga sudah banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa para peserta yang tidak lulus ujian Chunin tahap kedua, seluruh nya tewas dengan keadan yang cukup mengerikan.

 **Shi No Mori ( Hutan Kematian )**

Menara Ujian Chunin Tahap Ketiga

Dan saat ini terlihat disebuah aula yang berada di menara hutan kematian. Terlihat lah para peserta yang baru saja lulus ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Dan jumlah peserta yang lulus ujian Chunin tahap kedua sebanyak 35 orang dan, 4 peserta mengundurkan diri. Dengan begitu jumlah peserta yang mengikuti ujian Chunin tahap ketiga berjumlah sebanyak 31.

Dan setelah terjadi perseteruan yang cukup menegangkan, akhirnya ujian Chunin tahap ketiga dilaksanakan. Dam saat ini terlihat di tengah aula terlihat dua orang peserta yang sepertinya akan bertarung.

Disebelah kiri aula, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut emo, bola mata onyx, serta menggunakan ikat kepala Konoha dan juga menggunakan kaos biru dengan kerah bundar serta memiliki sebuah lambang di punggung nya, dia juga mengenakan celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu disebelah kanan, terlihat seorang ninja dari desa Otogakure yang mengenakan pakaian serba ungu dan juga memiliki mata bulat berwarna hitam a.k.a Akado Yoroi

 **A/N : Skip aja, author Cuma bakal jelasin gimana akhir dari pertarungan dari setiap perserta.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yaroi.**

Dimenangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, dan diakhiri dengan menggunakan serangan yang sudah di copy nya dari salah satu Genin Konoha.

 **Rock Lee Vs Sabaku Gaara.**

Dimenangkan oleh Sabaku Gaara, dengan serangan penutup. Yakin meremukkan kaki kanan dan tangan kanan Lee.

 **Yamanaka Ino Vs Haruno Sakura.**

Pertandingan tersebut berakhir seri, dengan diakhiri dengan pingsan nya kedua peserta.

 **Aburame Shino Vs Dosu Kinuta.**

Dimenangkan oleh Aburame Shino, dengan serangan penutup yakni dengan cara merusak alat pelontar angin milik Dosu.

 **Zaku Abumi Vs Yugito Nii.**

Dimenangkan oleh Yugito Nii, dengan serangan penutup. Yakni dengan cara memberi luka melintang di dada Zaku.

 **Misumi Tsurugi Vs Sabaku Temari.**

Dimenangkan oleh Temari, dengan serangan penutup. Yakni dengan cara menghantam Jutsu **Fuuton : Atsugai** , sehingga membuat Misumi terbang dan akhirnya menabrak dinding aula.

 **Kin Tsuchi Vs Nara Shikamaru.**

Dimenangkan oleh Nara Shikamaru, dengan serangan penutup. Yakni dengan menjebak Kin dangan Jutsupengikat bayangan. Dan Shikamaru pun menggerakkan tangannya kearah dada nya dan gerakan Shikamaru pun ditiru oleh Kin. Dan sebelum tangan nya menyentuh dada nya, Kin sudah terlebih dahulu menyerah.

 **Killer B Vs Ten-ten.**

Dimenangkan oleh Killer B, dengan cara menangkis seluruh serangan Ten-ten dengan menggunakan kedua pedang panjang nya.

 **Hyuga Neji Vs Hyuga Hinata**

Dimenangkan oleh Hyuga Neji, dan cara melakukan Jutsu 64 pukulan. Sehingga membuat aliran Chakra Hinata berhenti.

 **Akimichi Chouji Vs Kurotsuchi.**

Dimenangkan oleh Kurotsuchi, dengan menggunakan serangan penghabisan. Yakni dengan Jutsu **Doton : Iwayado Kuzushi** , dan mengakibatkan Chouji terlempar ke dinding aula.

 **Fuu Vs Akatsuchi**

Dimenangkan oleh Fuu, dengan menggunakan serangan penghabisan. Yakni menggunakan jutsu **Fuuton : Kamaitachi no jutsu** , sehingga membuat dinding pelindung milik Akatsuchi hancur, dan membuat Akatsuchi terluka parah.

 **Uzumaki Arashi Vs Samui.**

Dimenangkan oleh Uzumaki Arashi, dengan menggunakan serangan Taijutsu khas klan Uzumaki, dan juga berkat stamina monster nya.

 **Ittan Vs Sai**

Dimenangkan oleh Sai, dengan cara mengandalkan teknik Kenjutsu dan jutsu unik nya, sehingga membuat Ittan kehabisan Chakra dan stamina.

Dan dengan berkhianat pertarungan Sai, maka tersisa lah dua peserta dari dua desa yang berbeda. Yakin pertarungan antara **Pain** dan **Sora**.

" Baiklah diharapkan kepada peserta yang bernama Pain dan Sora diharapkan untuk segera turun menuju arena pertarungan " ucap sang wasit.

Setelah mendengar nama para peserta yang akan bertarung, para peserta dan penonton yang mendengar nama tersebut, langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah peserta yang menggunakan pakaian serba tertutup.

Dan setelah itu, muncullah dua peserta yang hanya tersisa. Disebelah kiri aula, terlihatnya seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut abu-abu sebahu, serta terdapat sebagian rambut yang dibiarkan berada di dekat mata, memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat, ia mengenai pakaian layaknya seorang biarawan atau seorang pendeta buddha. Dan tangan kanannya diperban a.k.a Sora.

Lalu disebelah kanan, berdirilah seorang anak laki laki yang mengenakan jubah yang dibiarkan terbuka dan juga menggunakan sebuah hoodie yang menutupi kepala nya, dia juga menggunakan sebuah masker penutup mulut sehingga wajah dari peserta tersebut tidak diketahui, menggunakan dalam sebuah kaos berwarna merah, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam a.k.a Pain ( Naruto ).

" Kedua peserta sudah siap ?" tanya sang wasit.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari kedua peserta, namun sebelum sang wasit memulai pertandingan. Sora tiba tiba saja mengambil sebuah senjata yang mirip seperti cakar.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Hajime "

Setelah mendengar sang wasit mengucapkan mulai, Sora pun langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Dan ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Sora sudah dekat, Sora pun langsung mengarah senjata nya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sora yang akan seperti akan menusuk nya dengan menggunakan senjata tersenyum, Naruto langsung melakukan gerakan kesampaian. Sehingga membuat serangan Sora melewati Naruto, dan ketika Sora melewati Naruto.

Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Sora, dan setelah berhasil menangkap tubuh Sora. Naruto langsung mengarah lututnya kearah perut Sora.

 **Buagk**

Sora pun terkena serangan Naruto, namun bukannya lari. Sora malah mengarahkan senjata cakar nya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangan Sora tersebut, langsung menggeser kepala nya kebelakang, dan lagi lagi serang Sora sama sekali tidak mengenai Naruto.

Namun tiba tiba saja, Hoodie yang dikenakan Naruto tiba tiba saja robek. Meskipun tidak sampai membuat hoodie tersebut tersingkap dari kepala Naruto. Namun serangan tersebut cukup membuat Naruto untuk melepaskan Sora.

" Bagaimana ?" tanya Sora.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Sora. Namun Naruto saat ini lebih memfokuskan penglihatan nya kearah senjata Sora. Dan terlihat lah senjata Sora yang awalnya berbentuk biasa biasa saja, sekarang senjata tersebut sudah memanjang berkat Chakra milik Sora.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada senjata nya ? "_ tanya Naruto

Dan seperti pertanyaan Naruto terjawab oleh sang partner yaitu Kurama.

" _**Senjata sudah semakin tajam, sejarah tersebut menajam karena senjata itu sudah dialiri oleh elemen angin "**_

" _Begitu, jadi satu satunya cara untuk membuat terdesak hanyalah dengan cara menanggalkan senjatanya itu "_

" _**Kau benar, namun sepertinya tidak mudah. Kurasa dia sudah sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata itu "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Baiklah, jika dia menggunakan angin, maka kita akan melawannya dengan angin. "_

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung mengambil dua buah kunai dari tas ninja nya, dan setelah mengambil nya. Naruto langsung memegang satu kunai ditangan kanannya dan satu lagi ditangan kiri nya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung pergi melesat kearah Sora. Dan ketika jarak Naruto dan Sora sudah dekat. Naruto langsung menebaskan kunai ditangan kanannya kearah Sora. Namun sepertinya Sora berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan menggunakan senjata nya juga.

Namun sebelum kedua senjata mereka berbenturan m Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mengalirkan Chakra angin nya ke kedua kunai nya. Sehingga ketika kunai Naruto berbenturan dengan Sora, kunai Naruto tidak akan patah.

Sora yang melihat serangannya berhasil ditahan, langsung terkejut. Namun sepertinya Sora harus kembali terkejut ketika Naruto melancarkan serangan dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

" A-apa "

Sora pun tidak sempat untuk menghindari, sehingga Sora harus menerima luka sayatan di pipi kirinya.

 **Craaas**

Setelah menerima serangan dari Naruto, Sora pun langsung melompat mundur.

" Sial, terima ini "

Setelah itu Sora langsung merapal handseal nya, dan ketika Sora sudah selesai merapal handseal nya. Sora pun langsung mengarah tangan kanannya kearah Naruto.

 **Fuuton : Juha Shou**

Dan dari telapak tangan Sora muncul sebuah bola angin tak kasat mata. Sora yang melihat jutsu nya selesai, langsung terlihat kenyeringai. Karena serangan tersebut tidak dapat dilihat, sehingga Naruto sudah pasti tidak akan berhasil menghindari nya.

Namun sepertinya Sora harus kecewa, karena Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari dari jutsu Sora. Dan setelah itu, Naruto dan Sora pun langsung merapal kan handseal secara bersamaan. Dan yang pertama kali yang menyelesaikan handseal nya adalah Sora.

Sora yang melihat kesempatan besar tersebut, langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Fuuton : Juha Shou**

Dan setelah itu, keluarlah sebuah bola angin bertekanan tinggi yang melesat kearah Naruto, dan juga serangan Sora saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Karena Sora menambah jumlah bola anginnya sebanyak empat buah bola angin.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung menyemburkan bola api dari mulut nya. Dan bola api Naruto langsung melesat kearah Sora. Dan ketika bola api Naruto dan bola angin Sora bertemu, bola api Naruto malah semakin membesar.

Sora yang melihat bola api tersebut yang semakin membesar langsung merapal kan handseal. Dan setelah Sora itu, Sora langsung mengumpulkan udara pada tangan kanannya. Dan setelah mengumpulkan nya, Sora pun langsung melakukan gerakan sepertinya mencakar kearah bola api Naruto.

 **Fuuton : Juha Reppu Sho**

Dan setelah itu, terbentuklah sebuah cakar yang terbuat dari angin. Dan cakar angin milik Sora pun langsung melesat kearah bola api Naruto. Dan sekali lagi terjadi benturan antara serangan Naruto dan serangan Sora.

Namun bukannya bola api semakin membesar, bola api Naruto lenyap ketika terbentur cakar angin Sora. Dan setelah itu, cakar angin Sora langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang kebetulan saat itu lengah, Naruto harus menerima serangan milik Sora.

 **Blaaar**

Dan akhirnya serangan Sora berhasil mengenai Naruto, dan mengakibatkan jubah kaos yang dikenakan Naruto harus robek. Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga harus merelakan punggung nya untuk berbenturan dengan dinding aula.

Sementara itu, Sora yang melihat serangannya berhasil langsung terlihat senang. Dan begitu pula dengan para Genin dari Konoha.

Wasit yang melihat tidak ada tanda tanda Naruto akan menyerang, langsung mengangkat tangannya.

" Pemenang nya adalah So- "

 **Blaaar**

Dan ucapan dari sang wasit harus terhenti, ketika melihat Sora yang tiba tiba saja terpental menuju dinding ditempat Naruto.

Para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung terlihat terkejut. Dan ditempat berdiri nya Sora tadi, sudah berdiri Naruto. Keadaan Naruto saat ini tidaklah begitu baik, sebab jubah dan kaos Naruto robek, dan dirobek kan tersebut terlihat lah beberapa luka sayatan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, hoodie yang berguna untuk menutup kepala Naruto terbuka. Sehingga memperlihatkan rambut jabrik nya yang berwarna kuning, bukan hanya itu saja bola mata blue-saphire Naruto juga terlihat.

Para penonton, khususnya para peserta dari Konoha. Terlihat terkejut ketika melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah lama mati.

" Na-naruto " ucap lirih sang istri Hokage.

Namum sepertinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memanggil nya. Namun saat ini Naruto masih berfokus kepada lawannya, karena Naruto tiba tiba saja merasakan aliran Chakra yang sangat mirip dengan partner nya.

" _Kurama, apa kau merasakan nya ? "_

" _**Ya, aku merasakannya. Sebaiknya kau berhati hati, karena aku merasakan bahwa dia sepertinya akan lepas lendali "**_

" _Begitu, baiklah "_

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto beserta para mendengar sebuah suara geraman.

" **Grrrrrr "**

Dan ketika debu yang menutupi tempat Sora berada, Terlihat lah penampilan Sora yang sudah sangat berubah. Pada tangan kanannya pun sudah berubah menjadi tangan yang cukup besar, bukan hanya itu saja. Kulit kulit pada wajahnya Sora juga mengalami perubahan, pada wajahnya mulai terbentuk sebuah kumis yang mirip seperti rubah pada pipinya.

Para penonton yang melihat perubahan Sora tersebut, langsung terlihat terkejut. Setelah itu, Sora pun berdiri.

" **Ayo kita berdansa "** ucap Sora.

 **Wush**

Dan tiba tiba saja, Sora melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dan ketika sudah berada di depan Naruto, Sora pun langsung melayangkan pukulannya kearah dagu Naruto. Untung saja saat itu Naruto tidak lengah, sehingga dengan begitu Naruto dapat menangkis pukulan Sora.

Meskipun Naruto berhasil menangkis pukulan Sora, Naruto tetap saja terkena dampak pukulan Sora. Dan akibat dari pukulan Sora tersebut, Naruto harus merelakan tubuh nya untuk terbang menuju keatas atap aula.

 **Blaaar**

Dan Naruto pun langsung melesat dengan cepatnya kearah atap menara. Bahkan para peserta pun yang melihat daya serang Sora, langsung terlihat terkejut. Namun sekali lagi, para penonton harus dikejutkan oleh dengan kemunculan Naruto secara tiba tiba.

Saat ini, Naruto berdiri di tengah tengah lapangan pertarungan tersebut, dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan, luka luka yang dialami oleh semakin bertambah bantak, dan ketika Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah arah Sora. Naruto dapat melihat tatapan dari Sora tersebut, mengandung kebencian yang sangat besar.

" _Kurama, tolong kau salurkan Chakra mu pada ku "_ ucap Naruto.

" _**Tanpa kau minta pun , sudah akan aku lakukan "**_

Dan setelah itu, luka luka yang dialami oleh Naruto tiba tiba saja menutup dan setelah itu menghilang. Para peserta yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung terlihat terkejut, bahkan para ninja Kumo pun juga terkejut.

" _Di-dia seorang Jinchuriki, dan dia berhasil mengendalikan Bijuu nya "_ batin B dan Yugito.

Dan tak ada bedanya dengan keluarga Hokage dan para Jounin sensei dari Konoha. Mereka yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung terlihat terkejut, bahkan Menma yang yang berada di balkon pun dapat merasakan Chakra tersebut.

" Ugh…ke-kenapa perutku sakit sekali " ucap Menma.

Dan setelah itu, bola mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi merah darah, dan diikuti pula dengan memanjang nya kuku kuku tangan Naruto.

" _Kurama, berapa lama aku akan bertahan dalam mode ini ?"_

" _**Sekitar 5 menit, ku rasa kau sudah tau alasan nya kan ?"**_

" _Ya, itu karena tubuhku masih belum bisa menahan, kekuatan mu itu "_

Dan setelah mengakhir percakapan nya dengan Kurama, Naruto pun langsung melesat kearah Sora. Sora yang melihat Naruto yang melesat kearah Naruto, juga ikut ikutan melesat kearah Naruto. Dan ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Sora sudah dekat, Naruto dan Sora pun langsung saling adu pukul.

 **Buagk**

Dan tercipta lah gelombang angin yang cukup besar ketika pukulan Naruto dan Sora saling beradu. Dan kejadian berikutnya pun juga sama, yakni mereka saling beradu pukulan namun dengan kecepatan yang cukup gila.

" _A-aku harus segera menghentikan ini. "_ pikir sang Hokage.

Namun ketika sang Hokage ingin menghentikan pertarungan tersebut, tiba tiba saja tubuh sang Hokage tidak dapat bergerak. Dan ketika sang Hokage mengalihkan perhatiannya terlihat lah siapa pelakunya.

" Lepaskan aku Shikaku " teriak Minato.

" Tidak, jika kau kesana. Kau hanya akan membuat pertarungan tersebut semakin memburuk. "

Sementara itu, di balkon tempat berada nya tim 7, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut merah panjang, dan digendong nya terlibat seorang anak kecil yang juga memiliki rambut merah.

Mereka berdua adalah Kushina dan Mito. Setelah mengatahui siapa ninja muda dati Ame tersebut, Kushina langsung pergi menuju balkon para peserta.

" Na-naruto " teriak Kushina.

Dan tentu saja, Naruto yang saat itu sedang bertarung melawan Sora. Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nya. Dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat Kushina yang saat ini sedang menangis sabil memandang kearah nya.

Dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah Kushina, Naruto tiba tiba saja merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kepala nya, dan akibatnya Naruto harus menerima pukulan dari Sora.

 **Bruag….. blaaaar**

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung menghantam permukaan lapangan pertarungan tersebut. Dan saat ini Naruto melihat sebuah kenangan yang kelihatannya buram, namun kelamaan kenangan tersebut dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Dan pada saat itulah, seluruh ingatan Naruto yang hilang dulu sudah kembali. Dan pada saat itu pulalah mode Kyuubi Naruto sudah habis. Dan setelah itu bola mata Naruto kembali seperti semula. Namun sepertinya bola mata yang dulunya indah sekarang sudah kusam.

Karena Naruto yang baru saja menerima seluruh ingatan nya, maka secara tidak langsung Naruto sudah mengingat seluruh kenangan nya, dimulai dari dia mendapatkan kasih sayang, hingga dimana ia mendapat sebuah pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan bila diingat.

" _**Naruto, bukan saat nya untuk berlarut-larut sekarang kau harus menghentikan bocah itu sebelum dia mencapai ekor satu "**_ teriak Kurama.

" _Baik, dan Kurama tolong kau tahan kekuatannya untuk sementara, aku akan berusaha untuk menyegel Chakra mu pada dia "_

" _**Baik serahkan saja pada ku "**_

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dan Naruto pun langsung menatap Sora dengan intens nya.

" _Meskipun ingatan ku baru kembali, ku harap salah satu kemampuan ku tidak menghilangkan "_ ucap Naruto.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung mengarah telapak tangannya kearah Sora. Dan sesuai dengan keinginan Naruto. Naruto saat ini masih bisa menguasai salah satu Kekkai Genkai clan Uzumaki.

 **Criiiing…criiiing**

Dan setelah itu, dari punggung Naruto muncullah empat buah rantai yang berwarna hitam. Dan dengan mengikuti keinginan sang master, rantai rantai Chakra tersebut langsung melesat kearah Sora. Meskipun terlihat mudah, Naruto namum Naruto saat ini masih belum bisa menguasai nya dengan baik.

Meskipun ingatan nya sudah kembali, Naruto kemampuan Naruto menghilangkan. Dan hanya dengan latihan saja kemampuan Naruto bisa kembali. Sementara itu, Kushina beserta yang lainnya langsung terlihat terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang bisa mengeluarkan rantai rantai Chakra.

Dan dengan susah payah, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengikat Sora dengan menggunakan rantai rantai Chakra nya. Dan setelah berhasil mengikat Sora, Naruto pun langsung mendekat kearah Sora. Dan ketika sudah berada di depan Sora, Naruto pun langsung merangkai beberapa handseal.

" Hah….hah "

Dengan nafas yang sudah terengah engah, Naruto pun masih melanjutkan merangkai handseal nya. Dan ketika Naruto sudah berhasil merangkai handseal nya, Naruto pun langsung meletakan tangan kanan nya di perut Sora.

" _Ku harap aku tidak salah, dalam merangkai handseal nya "_ ucap Naruto

 **Fuinjutsu : Fuuja Houin**

 **Sriiing**

Dan setelah itu, penampilan Sora pun kembali seperti semula. Dan para peserta ujian Chunin yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat meneguk ludah nya sendiri. Dan juga mereka sudah menandakan bahwa jangan sampai untuk berurusan dengan Naruto.

Terkecuali untuk Gaara, Gaara yang melihat pertarungan Naruto langsung terlihat bersemangat untuk membunuh Naruto.

 **Criiing...Criiiing**

Dan setelah itu, rantai rantai Chakra Naruto langsung menghilang. Dan diikuti pula dengan terjatuh nya Sora. Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung melangkah menuju pinggir arena, dan setelah itu Naruto pun duduk sambil mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

" Wasit bagaimana ?" panggil Naruto.

Hayate yang waktu itu sempat termenung, langsung saja tersadar setelah mendengar suara Naruto. Dan menanyakan hasil dari pertandingan tersebut.

" Baiklah, dengan begini pertarungan terakhir di ujian Chunin tahap ketiga dimenangkan oleh Pain " teriak Hayate.

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa dia berhasil, langsung menghadap ke atas dan Naruto pun mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Yahiko-nii, Konan-nee, Kira, Mia, Sensei. Aku berhasil " ucap Naruto

Dan setelah itu, datanglah Arashi. Naruto yang melihat Arashi yang datang langsung tersenyum kearah Arashi.

" Aku berhasil Arashi " ucap Naruto

" Ya, kau berhasil "

Dan setelah itu, Arashi pun membantu Naruto berdiri. Namun sebelum Naruto dan Arashi pergi keluar dari arena. Naruto dan Arashi tiba tiba saja dihadang oleh seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

" Na-nar…"

Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan Kushina.

" Arashi kita pergi dari sini "

" Baik "

Arashi pun langsung mengambil jalan lain, untuk menghindar dari Kushina. Namum sepertinya Kushina tidak mau menyerah untuk menghadang jalan Arashi dan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaran nya, langsung menatap Kushina dengan tatapan dingin nya.

" PERGI "ucap Naruto.

Kushina yang mendengar suara dari Naruto tersebut langsung terlihat menegang, dan setelah itu. Kushina pun mulai menangis, namun sepertinya Naruto dan Arashi tidak mempersalahkan apa yang terjadi pada Kushina.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dan meninggalkan Kushina di pinggir arena pertarungan. Dan saat ini, Naruto dan Arashi sudah sampai ditempat dimana tim Uzu menunggu.

" Semuanya, diharapkan kepada para peserta yang sudah lulus. Harap segera berkumpul ditengah arena. " teriak Hayate.

Dan setelah itu, seluruh peserta yang sudah lulus langsung berkumpul di tengah tengah arena pertarungan tersebut. Dan didepan para peserta yang sudah lulus, berdirilah sang Hokage.

" Aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian, dan juga aku ingin mengatakan kepada kalian bahkan ujian Chunin tahap keempat akan berbeda dari ujian Chunin tahun sebelumnya nya. Di ujian Chunin tahap keempat, kalian akan dites kembali mengenai kerjasama antar tim- " ucap sang Hokage sambil menjeda kalimat nya.

Namun meskipun sang Hokage memberikan pengarahan, namun sepertinya tatapan sang Hokage tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan Naruto.

" Di ujian berikutnya kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim, dari berbagai desa. Jadi kalian akan satu tim dengan desa lain. Jadi jika kalian tidak bisa melakukan kerja sama, maka akan kalian akan dinyatakan gagal "

Setelah itu, keadaan di arena pertarungan tersebut langsung heboh.

" Dan yang akan menentukan nya adalah kalian sendiri, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah kertas warna didalam kotak ini, jadi silahkan kalian memilih " ucap Hayate.

Dan setelah itu, para peserta pun muali maju satu persatu dan untuk mengambil kertas warna yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Dan bisa dibilang keberuntungan mereka ditentukan dengan undian ini.

Namun sepertinya masih ada seseorang yang masih belum mengambil kertas warna tersebut, dab ternyata dialah Naruto.

" Hoi apa tidak ingin mengambil nya " teriak Hayate.

" Tolong kau wakil kan saja aku, aku akan menerima dimanapun aku berada " ucap Naruto

" Baiklah "

Dan setelah itu, Hayate pun mengambil sisa kertas yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah kertas berwarna biru.

" Baiklah, sekarang kalian sebutkan apa warna kertas kalian " ucap Hayate.

" Aku Biruuu " ucap Fuu dengan semangatnya.

" Merah " ucap Menma.

" Merah " ucap Sasuke.

" Hooooam Kuning " ucap Shikamaru.

" Kuning " ucap Temari.

" Putih " ucap Gaara

" Blueeee " ucap B sambil merap dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka.

" Ah….maaf bisa diulangi lagi " ucap Hayate.

" Dasar Bodoh..dasar lemah.. biruuu " ucap B

" Baik, selanjutnya "

" Merah " ucap Yugito.

" Kuning " ucap Arashi

" Putih " ucap Shino.

" Hijau " ucap Neji.

" Hijau " ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

" Hijau " ucap Kurotsuchi.

" Begitu. Hoi…. Kau ditim Biru " teriak Hayate kepada Naruto.

" Yaaaa " balas Naruto.

Para peserta yang melihat interaksi tersebut hanya dapat swedrop.

" Baiklah saya akan membacakan tim kalian, dan ku harap kalian mendengar kan nya **Tim Merah :** Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Yugito Nii. **Tim Hijau :** Uzumaki Arashi, Nara Shikamaru, dan Sabaku Temari. **Tim Hijau :** Sai, Hyuga Neji, dan Kurotsuchi. **Tim Putih :** Aburame Shino dan Sabaku Gaara. Dan **Tim Biru :** Killer B, Fuu, dan Pain " ucap Hayate

 **Gleegk**

Seketika para peserta pun langsung meneguk ludah mereka. Dan tim yang harus diwaspadai adalah tim Biru.

" Ohhh…maaaf. Ada informasi baru, Tim Putih dinyatakan Lulus ujian Chunin tahap keempat. Jadi diharap kan keempat tim untuk segera berlatih, dan mempersiapkan diri. Kalian mempunyai waktu 1 bulan untuk berlatih"

Seketika para peserta pun terkejutnya ketika mendengar tim putih lulus.

" Kenapa mereka lulus, seharusnya mereka juga ikut bertarung " teriak Menma.

" Itu karena, berdua sudah memiliki kemampuan diatas rata rata. Dan juga jumlah mereka hanya dua orang. Dan jika mereka bertarung, maka kecil kemungkinan kalian selamat ketika melawan mereka "

Seketika seluruh peserta yang mendengar alasan tersebut langsung berhenti berbicara.

" Baiklah kalian boleh bubar "

Dan setelah itu, para peserta ujian Chunin pun bubar. Namun mereka bukannya pulang, tapi mereka malah pergi mencari anggota yang satu tim dengan mereka.

Dan saat ini, ditempat Naruto. Terlihat lah B dan Fuu yang sedang berada di depan Naruto.

" Yo Brother… " ucap B sambil mengancungkan kepalan tangan nya.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh B, juga ikut melakuakan nya. Dan Naruto pun langsung mengadu kepalan tangan mereka.

" Jadi kalian yang satu tim dengan ku ?"

" Yap " ucap Fuu.

" Begitu, baiklah perkenalkan nama ku Naruto " ucap Naruto.

Ya, Naruto sudah membeberkan rahasia nya. Namun untuk apa dia merahasiakan nya, seluruh orang sudah mengetahuinya.

" Aku killer B/ aku Fuu " ucap B dan Fuu.

" Aku sudah melihat kemampuan kalian, dan juga aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa kalian adalah Jinchuriki. Benar ?"

B dan Fuu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung terlihat terkejut.

" Tenang saja, kita juga sama kok. "

Seketika B dan Fuu kembali tenang.

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang leader " ucap B

" Hahahah, leader. Ku rasa aku tidak pantas untuk itu "

" Ku rasa tidak. Kau itu hebat dan juga cerdas, Ku rasa kau pantas untuk menjadi leader kami " ucap Fuu.

" Itu benar sekali Yo "

" Hah, ya sudahlah. Tapi aku ingin kalian untuk berlatih dengan giat. Dan untuk strategi kita, bisa kita bahas ketika ujian akan dimulai. Bagaimana ? "

" Tidak masalah "

" Baguslah kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu lagi 1 bulan lagi " ucap Naruto

" Hai "

Dan setelah itu, B dan Fuu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di tempat dia berada.

 **Bersambung**

Oke minna sesuai dengan janji saya. Saya sudah update fic ini dengan menggunakan sistem kebut 21 jam. Dan akhirnya fic ini selesai, pukul 00.04 dan saat ini saya benar benar ngantuk. Dan juga saya ingin meminta saran, apa yang harus saya buat alurnya untuk chapter depan. Oke hanya itu saja sampai jumpa lagi.

saya ini orang nya nggak munafik. oke itu aja dan saya cuma ingin mengingatkan mengflame, sebaiknya gunakan tutur kata dan bahasa yang baik.


	17. Chapter 17 : Hancurnya Amegakure

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Jangan Baca kalau tidak Suka. Silahkan anda tekan tombol back.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure ( Sore Hari )**

Tidak terasa, hari berlalu begitu cepat. Dan Sore ini, merupakan hari terakhir peserta ujian Chunin berada di Konoha, dan mereka akan kembali lagi ke Konoha pada saat ujian Chunin tahap keempat dimulai. Yakin 1 bulan yang akan datang.

Dan saat ini, terlihat di pintu gerbang Konoha. Terlihat beberapa Genin dari desa lain, yang sepertinya akan kembali menuju desa mereka masing masing. Dan diantara mereka itu adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto sudah mendapat seluruh ingatan nya, Naruto tetap akan kembali pulang ke desa yang mau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Yaitu desa Amegakure, desa yang selalu diguyur oleh hujan.

Dan didepan Naruto saat ini, berdiri lah para Genin dari Uzushiogakure. Saat ini mereka akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

" Sampai ketemu lagi Naruto-kun ?" ucap Karin dan Sara.

Arashi yang mendengar panggil Karin dan Sara kepada Naruto memakai suffix-kun. Dan akibat dari ucap Karin dan Sara tersebut, membuat Arashi dan Jounin sensei mereka bingung.

" Sejak kapan kalian memanggil Naruto, dengan suffix-kun. Padahal kalian lebih lama kenal aku dari pada Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto yang lebih dahulu dipanggil dengan suffix-kun " ucap Arashi

Dan seketika, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Akibat mereka tanpa sadar memanggil Naruto dengan suffix-kun. Dan juga, Arashi dan Jounin sensei mereka pun kembali kebingungan.

" Mem-memang nya ada masalah " ucap gagap Sara.

" Tentu saja masalah, sekarang aku ingin kalian memanggil ku dengan suffix-kun juga "

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara Arashi dan Sara. Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan nya. Saat ini, Naruto masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada kedua kakak nya mengenai Kira dan Mia.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga sedang memikirkan kenapa dia dengan sangat enteng nya memaafkan Gaara dan tim nya. Padahal Gaara dan tim nya sudah membunuh kedua anggota tim nya yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai saudaranya.

" _Aku terlalu naif, untuk memaafkan mereka. Ku rasa bukan hanya aku saja yang menjadi korban dari tim Suna itu. Sudah pasti banyak anggota tim lainnya yang menaruh dendam pada nya "_ pikir Naruto.

" _Aku benar benar bodoh,bodoh,bodoh, BODOH "_ teriak Naruto dalam pikiran nya.

Dan kekesalan Naruto pun, dilampiaskan kepada rambutnya yang tidak bersalah. Sementara itu, Karin yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

Namun ketika Karin ingin menghampiri Naruto, tiba tiba saja Karin mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto.

" Na-naruto "

Dan ketika Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara panggil tersebut, Karin dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat Karin benci. Bahkan Arashi dan Sara yang waktu itu sedang bertengkar pun, langsung saja berhenti.

Tidak bedanya dengan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nya. Langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa yang memanggil nya adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin Naruto temui.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap dingin kearah wanita yang memanggil nya.

Dan wanita yang memanggil Naruto adalah istri sang Hokage,ialah Namikaze Kushina. Kushina yang di tatap dingin oleh Naruto, langsung terlihat terkejut. Bukan hanya Kushina saja yang terkejut, bahkan anak nya yang saat itu berada di gendongan Kushina, juga terkejut.

Namun seperti, tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan tertekan, akibat mengingat kematian Kira dan Mia. Dan Naruto yang sudah semakin lama kehabisan kesabaran. Akhirnya Naruto pun membentak Kushina.

" Jika tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan, lebih baik kau pergi. " teriak Naruto.

Sang anak yang kebetulan mendengar bentakan Naruto, langsung saja menangis. Namun ketika sang anak itu menangis, tiba tiba saja muncul beberapa Anbu di depan Kushina.

" Cih! Karin, Sara, Arashi. Aku pergi dulu " ucap Naruto

Dan setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Arashi dan tim nya. Sementara itu, Kushina yang melihat Naruto yang akan pergi, langsung saja dia pergi mengejar Naruto. Namun belum sempat Kushina pergi mengejar Naruto, tiba tiba saja di depan Kushina muncullah sang Hokage a.k.a Minato.

" Mi-minato-kun " ucap Kushina.

Dan setelah itu, Kushina pun menangis di dalam pelukan Minato. Sementara itu, para Genin Uzu yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Langsung menatap pasangan Kushina dengan pandangan benci.

" Sensei, kita lebih baik juga kembali " ucap Arashi

" Baik "

Dan setelah itu, para Genin Uzu pun pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang masih menangis di pelukan Minato. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, Terlihat seorang anak yang memiliki rambut emo. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin pergi menemui Naruto, namun niat nya ingin menemui Naruto harus ia urungkan. Karena ketika Sasuke sampai di gerbang desa, ia melihat bahwa Kushina sedang menemui Naruto. Dan juga Sasuke juga dapat melihat, bahkan saat itu Naruto sedang menatap Kushina dengan tatap penuh akan kebencian.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto berada di dalam hutan Konoha. Setelah Naruto pergi dari gerbang Konoha, Naruto langsung saja pergi dan ia berniat untuk segera kembali ke Ame. Namun seperti niat Naruto untuk segera pulang harus tertunda.

Karena tiba tiba saja di depan Naruto, muncul lima orang Anbu dengan topeng polos. Naruto yang mengingat siapa kelima Anbu tersebut, langsung saja memasang posisi siaga.

" Mau apa kalian " ucap Naruto

Namun bukannya menjawab, malahan kelima Anbu tersebut malah menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung saja menahan serangan satu persatu dari setiap Anbu itu. Namun akhirnya Naruto terdesak akibat dia masih kelelahan.

" _Sial, jika tetap seperti ini. Aku akan kalah, tapi jika aku melawan mereka dan membunuh nya. Mereka akan semakin banyak berdatangan "_ pikir Naruto.

" _**Tidak ada cara lain, kau harus membunuh nya. Jika kau masih ingin hidup. "**_ ucap sang rubah a.k.a Kurama.

" _Baiklah, Kurama pinjaman kekuatan mu pada ku "_

" _**Baiklah "**_

Dan setelah itu, Chakra Naruto yang tadinya sudah terkuras. Kini sudah terisi kembali berkat bantuan Kurama.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah bola api yang berukuran sedang yang sedang melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat bola api tersebut, langsung merapal handseal.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan bola air yang memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan bola api itu.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan terjadilah ledakan akibat dari benturan dari dua elemen yang berlawanan tersebut. Dan akibat dari ledakan tersebut, tercipta sebuah kabut yang menutupi seluruh area pertarungan tersebut.

" _**Naruto, gunakan Raijin. "**_

" _Baik "_

Dan setelah itu, Naruto mengeluarkan Raijin yang berada di Fuinjutsu penyimpanan nya. Dan setelah itu, Naruto pun menyalirkan Chakra nya ke pedang Raijin. Dan keluarlah percikan listrik berwarna hitam yang membentuk seperti mata pedang.

" _Akibat dari hilang nya ingatan ku. Kemampuan Raiton ku menurun, apa kau punya rencana lain ? "_ tanya Naruto.

" _**Tidak, tapi sebaiknya kau menggunakan kemampuan sensor mu untuk menyerang mereka. Meskipun kurang efektif, tapi hanya ini satu satunya cara "**_

" _Baiklah "_

Dan setelah itu, Naruto melesat menuju kearah para Anbu yang berada di dalam kabut tersebut.

" _Di depan ada 2, di kiri 1, dan di kanan ada 2 orang "_ guman Naruto.

Namun sepertinya rencana Naruto tidak akan berjalan lancar. Karena salah satu dari mereka ada seorang ninja sensor.

 **Traaaaang**

Dan terjadilah benturan pedang Raijin Naruto dengan tanto milik salah satu Anbu tersebut. Namun meskipun demikian, tetap saja Anbu tersebut kalah. Karena apa pun yang terjadi, besi adalah salah satu benda yang dapat menghantarkan listrik.

" Aaaaaarg "

Dan terdengar lah teriakan dari Anbu tersebut, karena listrik di Raijin Naruto merambah dengan cepatnya ke tento Anbu tersebut. Dan ketika Anbu tersebut berteriak, teriakan Anbu tersebut dapat didengar oleh 4 Anbu yang lainnya.

" _Sial, mereka mendekat "_

Dan Anbu yang terkena sengatan listrik Naruto , akhirnya pingsan. Dan ketika Anbu tersebut pingsan, Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk merangkai handseal.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Dan setelah itu, dibelakang Naruto, muncullah tiga Bunshin Naruto. Dan tanpa dikomandoi lagi, para Bunshin tersebut langsung melesat kearah para Anbu yang masih tersisa.

 **Craaas! Craaaaas!**

Dan terdengar suara tebasan dari para Bunshin Naruto. Yang artinya para Bunshin Naruto berhasil membunuh keempat Anbu yang masih tersisa.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Dan setelah selesai menjalankan tugasnya, para Bunshin Naruto pun menghilangkan. Dan secara teknis ketika Bunshin Naruto menghilang, maka setiap ingatan para Bunshin tersebut masuk kedalam ingatan Naruto.

" Huh... tersisa satu lagi. Sebaiknya kita apakan dia Kurama ?" tanya Naruto

" _**Kita bunuh saja dia. Jika dibiarkan hidup, maka ketika kau datang ke Konoha lagi. Kau sudah pasti akan dihadang oleh Anbu yang lain. Meskipun kau tidak membunuh nya kau tetap akan dihadang oleh Anbu yang lain. Tapi jika kau bunuh, maka setidaknya informasi mengenai mu aman "**_ ucap Kurama.

" Baiklah kalau begitu "

 **Craaaaas**

Dan akhirnya, Naruto pun membunuh Anbu yang pingsan tersebut. Naruto membunuh Anbu tersebut dengan cara memenggal kepala Anbu tersebut.

Namun tiba tiba saja, Naruto merasakan aliran Chakra seseorang yang sedang mendekat kearah nya. Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggal tempat pertarungan tersebut yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak Anbu yang tewas.

* * *

 **Skip 2 Day Leter.**

Sudah dua hari ujian Chunin tahap ketiga selesai. Dan juga sudah dua hari pula Naruto menempuh perjalanan dari Konoha ke Amegakure. Dan hari ini Naruto akan sampai di desa Amegakure. Namun sepertinya, Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Dan dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan Chunin, Naruto pergi melesat menuju desa Amegakure. Dan sesampainya Naruto di desa Amegakure, Naruto dapat melihat keadaan desa Amegakure yang sudah hancur.

" Ap-apa yang sudah terjadi " teriak Naruto

Naruto pun kembali melesat dengan kecepatan nya, menuju rumah yang sudah dia tempati dengan kedua kakak angkat nya. Dan sesampainya Naruto dirumah nya, Naruto dapat melihat keadaan rumah nya yang sudah hancur.

" Ti-tidak mungkin Hiks, si-siapa yang sudah melakukan ini hiks "

Namun tiba tiba saja, Naruto merasakan sebuah aliran Chakra di sekitar rumah nya. Meskipun kecil, namun Naruto masih dapat dirasakan oleh nya.

" Nii-san, Nee-san. Bertahan lah " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju asal Chakra tersebut. Dan sesampai Naruto disana, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah bangunan yang sudah rubuh. Dan bangunan tersebut adalah bangunan pemimpin Amegakure.

" Apa Nii-san, dan Nee-san terjebak di gedung itu " ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun mendekat kearah gedung tersebut. Dan sesampainya Naruto di sana, Naruto dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang meminta tolong.

" To-tolong,...tol-tolong , Si-siapa sa-ja tolo-ng " ucap suara tersebut.

Naruto pun mendekat ke asal suara tersebut, dan sesampainya Naruto di sana. Naruto melihat seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal, bahkan orang tersebut lah yang saat ini sedang Naruto cari.

" Nii-san " teriak Naruto

Naruto pun mendekat kearah Nii-san nya a.k.a Yahiko.

" Nii-san bertahanlah, aku akan menolong Nii-san "

Yahiko yang mendengar suara Naruto, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto. Dan terlihat lah, kondisi Yahiko saat ini sangatlah mengerikan. Salah satu bola mata nya tertusuk oleh sebuah kunai.

Lalu pada kepala Yahiko, terlihat sebuah luka yang cukup besar. Sehingga membuat darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

" Na-ruto, ap-akah it-tu ka-u " ucap Yahiko .

" Ya Nii-san ini aku. Bertahan lah aku akan menolong mu "

Dan saat ini, Yahiko sedang tertimpa oleh gedung pemimpin Amegakure tersebut, dan yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh bagian atas nya. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Yahiko tersebut, langsung saja mengangkat bangunan tersebut.

Namun dikarenakan bangunan tersebut terlalu besar, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat bangunan tersebut. Meskipun tidak bisa, Naruto masih saja berusaha mengangkat bangunan tersebut.

" KURAMA BERIKAN AKU CHAKRA MU " teriak Naruto

" _**Baiklah "**_

Dan terlihat perubahan pada mata Naruto, ketika Kurama menyalurkan Chakra nya kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah darah, serta pupil nya berubah menjadi seperti garis vertikal.

" Hyaaaaaaa "

Naruto pun berusaha untuk mengangkat bangunan itu, namun sepertinya bangunan tersebut masih belum bisa diangkat.

" LAGI, BERIKAN AKU LEBIH BANYAK CHAKRA KURAMA "

Kurama yang mendengar permintaan Naruto tersebut, langsung saja mengabulkan nya. Kurama menyalurkan lebih banyak Chakra pada Naruto. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto mengalami perubahan.

Dari perutnya, muncul gumpalan Chakra berwarna merah. Dan gumpalan Chakra tersebut, langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto. Lalu pada bagian belakang gumpalan Chakra tersebut, muncul sebuah ekor yang juga terbuat dari gumpalan Chakra berwarna merah tersebut.

Gumpalan Chakra yang membungkus kedua tangan Naruto, langsung saja membesar. Sehingga gumpalan Chakra tersebut berhasil menggenggam bangunan tersebut. Lalu ekor Naruto pun juga berhasil menggenggam bangunan tersebut.

" Hyaaaaaaa "

Dan akhirnya, bangunan tersebut berhasil terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun Naruto sudah menggunakan Chakra Kurama, Naruto tetap saja masih kesulitan untuk mengangkat bangunan tersebut.

" Ayo sialan, ayo terangkan "

 **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**

Dan seketika, bangunan yang menghimpit Yahiko hancur oleh sebuah Jutsu. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung saja mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber jutsu tersebut. Dan terlihat, bahkan yang baru saja melakukan Jutsu tersebut adalah Nagato.

Naruto yang melihat bangunan yang menghimpit Yahiko sudah hancur, langsung saja menarik Yahiko dari sana. Karena sebagai tubuh Yahiko ada yang terbenam. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Yahiko, Naruto pun langsung menonaktifkan Chakra Kurama.

Sementara itu, Nagato yang melihat perubahan Naruto saat itu, Langsung saja terkejut. Namun Nagato berhasil menutupi keterkejutan nya dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Yahiko.

" Ya-Yahiko-nii, siapa yang melakukan ini ?" tanya Naruto

Bukanya menjawab, Yahiko malah mengatakan sesuatu yang kembali membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Na-Naruto tolong, sel-amantkan Konan "

" Dimana, dimana Konan-nee. Yahiko-nii ? "

" Di-bawah, ditem-pat tubuh tadi ber-ada "

Setelah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Konan, Naruto pun langsung pergi menuju tempat yang diucapkan oleh Yahiko. Dan benar saja, ditempat Yahiko tadi berada. Naruto dapat merasakan aliran Chakra miliki Konan, dan aliran Chakra milik Konan seperti baik baik saja.

Karena Naruto merasakan, bahkan aliran Chakra Konan masih beraturan. Dan juga, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah lobang, yang sepertinya menuju ke suatu tempat. Namun dikarenakan ukuran lobang tersebut yang terlalu kecil, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa masuk.

" _Cih!, lobang nya terlalu kecil. Andai saja lobang nya besar sedikit saja, maka aku sudah pasti bisa masuk. Sial "_ pikir Naruto.

" _**Gunakan jutsu saja "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Tidak, itu akan membuat lobang nya tertutup. Dan juga bisa bisa ditempat Konan-nee berada bisa hancur "_

" _**Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika kau menggunakan tangan mu. Sudah pasti tidak akan bisa, kau sendiri sudah tau bukan ?"**_

" _Ya, jarak antara lobang ini dan tubuh Konan-nee terlalu jauh. Andai saja aku memiliki tali, sudah pasti aku bisa menggapai Konan-nee "_

" _**Tali? Kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja kemampuan Uzumaki mu "**_ ucap Kurama.

Dan seketika, Naruto pun teringat akan kemampuan rantai Chakra nya.

" Benar juga Kurama " ucap Naruto

Dan Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan tiga buah rantai Chakra. Kurama yang melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan tiga rantai Chakra, langsung terlihat kebingungan.

" _**Untuk apa kau menggunakan tiga rantai Chakra, Ku rasa satu saja sudah cukup "**_

" _Kau memang benar, tapi aku hanya ingin berjaga jaga saja. Andai kata bangunan dibawah itu runtuh, maka dia rantai yang lainnya akan menahan nya "_

" _**Begitu, kau seperti sudah memikirkan nya "**_

" _Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga ku lagi "_ ucap Naruto

Dan akhirnya, ketiga rantai Chakra milik Naruto pun masuk kedalam lobang tersebut. Dan Naruto pun berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan rantai Chakra nya. Karena ini kedua kali nya dia mengeluarkan rantai Chakra nya semenjak ingatan nya kembali.

Dan juga Naruto sudah memikirkan nya, setelah ia selesai menyelamatkan Yahiko dan Konan. Naruto akan melatih konsentrasi nya.

" _Sedikit lagi, ayo jangan rubuh "_ ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan tubuh Konan, dan juga terlihat bahwa keringat sudah mulai bercucuran dari wajah Naruto.

 **Greeeeb**

Naruto pun mengikat tubuh Konan dengan rantai Chakra nya, dan Naruto pun mulai menarik Konan secara perlahan lahan.

" _Jangan rubuh "_

Naruto pun kembali menggerakkan kedua rantai nya untuk melindungi tubuh Konan. Dan akhirnya Naruto membawa tubuh Konan ke arah lobang kecil tersebut.

" _Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengangkat tubuh Konan-nee dari dalam lobang itu "_

" _**Gunakan Chakra ku lagi, setidaknya kau sudah bisa menghancurkan lobang itu "**_

" _Apa kau gila, bagaimana jika aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan Konan-nee ketika lobang itu rubuh "_

" _**Gunakan Bunshin mu, pada saat kau menghancurkan lobang itu. Maka pada saat itu pulalah Bunshin mu menyelamatkan tubuh perempuan itu "**_

" _Kau benar juga. Tumbang kau pintar Kurama, biasanya saja kau selalu tidur pada saat aku kesusahan "_ ucap Naruto sambil menyindir Kurama.

" _**Diam kau, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku menolong mu. "**_

" _Iya iya "_

Dan sesuai dengan perintah Kurama, Naruto langsung menciptakan sebuah Bunshin, dan setelah itu Naruto menggunakan Chakra milik Kurama. Sehingga membuat tubuh kembali diselimuti oleh Chakra berwarna merah.

" **Kira mulai "** ucap Naruto dalam Mode rubah ekor satu.

" Hai " balas Bunshin Naruto.

Tangan Chakra Naruto pun mulai membesar, dan tangan Chakra tersebut langsung Naruto kepal.

" **Hyaaaaaaa "**

Dan Naruto menghempaskan tangan Chakra nya kearah lobang tempat Konan berada.

 **Bruugh**

Lobang tersebut pun hancur, dan ketika lobang tersebut hancur. Bunshin Naruto pun langsung menyelamatkan Konan, sebelum seluruh ruangan yang berada di lobang tersebut rubuh.

Namun, baru saja Bunshin Naruto menyelamatkan Konan. Namun tiba tiba saja muncul beberapa bola hitam yang seukuran bola kasti, yang melesat kearah Naruto.

 **Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary**

Naruto yang menyadari muncul bola hitam tersebut, langsung menahannya dengan menggunakan tangan Chakra Kyuubi nya. Namun sepertinya, lengan Chakra tersebut tidak dapat menahan bola bola hitam tersebut.

" _A-apa, bola tersebut dapat menembus lengan Chakra ku "_ ucap Naruto

" _**Naruto, segera lepaskan mode ekor satu. Seperti bola tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap Chakra "**_ ucap Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama pun, langsung menonaktifkan Chakra Kyuubi nya. Meskipun Naruto sudah menonaktifkan Chakra Kyuubi, Naruto tetap saja dalam bahaya. Karena bola hitam tersebut masih berada di depan Naruto.

 **Tendō : Busho Ten'in**

Sebelum bola tersebut mengenai Naruto, Naruto tiba tiba saja meluncurkan kearah belakang. Seolah olah dia sedang ditarik.

 **Greeeeb**

Dan tanya, Nagato lah yang menarik Naruto dengan menggunakan kemampuan dari mata nya. Dan disekitar tempat Naruto tadi, terlihat lah Bunshin Naruto dan Konan yang saat ini masih berada di sekitar tempat Naruto.

" Kalian berdua segera menyingkir dari sana " teriak Naruto

Sang Bunshin yang mendengar perintah dari sang master, langsung menuruti perintah sang master. Dan tak lupa pula, sang Bunshin membawa Konan. Namun belum jauh dari sana, tiba tiba saja bola bola hitam tersebut meledak secara beruntun.

 **Blaaaaaaar...Blaaaar...Blaaaaaaaar**

Dan tentu saja, sang Bunshin terkena ledakan tersebut. Namun sebelum sang Bunshin terkena ledakan tersebut, sang Bunshin sudah terlebih dahulu melempar tubuh Konan kearah Naruto.

" Master, tangkap "

Naruto yang melihat Bunshin nya melemparkan Konan, langsung melesat kan tangan Chakra nya menuju tubuh Konan. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto harus dibuat kembali terdesak. Karena bola bola hitam tersebut kembali muncul, dan bola hitam tersebut sedang melesat kearah Naruto.

" _Sial aku tidak bisa menangkap tubuh Konan-nee "_ ucap Naruto

 **Tendō : Busho Ten'in**

Namun tiba tiba saja tubuh Konan langsung melesat kearah Nagato. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung bernafas lega.

" Na-naru..ohk..to " ucap Yahiko sambil batuk darah.

Naruto yang mendengar Yahiko yang memanggilnya, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Yahiko.

" Ce-pat lah kali-an per-gi...ohk...di-a bukan law-an kal-ian yang-sepadan de-ngan kali-an "

" Apa maksud Nii-san, apa dia yang sudah menghancurkan desa ?" tanya Naruto

" Hahahahahaha tentu saja, reinkarnasi Ashura "

Bukannya Yahiko yang menjawab, melainkan sosok misterius yang sudah menghancurkan desa Amegakure.

" Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau menghancurkan desa Ame ?" teriak Naruto.

" Ohhh...mana sopan santun ku. Padahal aku sudah menghancurkan desa ini, namun belum ada seorang pun yang mengetahui nama ku. Hahahahaha "

Naruto yang mendengar suara tawa tersebut, langsung terlihat marah.

" Cepat jawab brengsek " teriak Naruto lagi.

" Baiklah-baiklah, perkenalkan nama ku Himetsu, Otsutsuki Himetsu. "

" _**Otsutsuki, tidak mungkin "**_ ucap Kurama.

" Apa maksud mu Kurama, apa kau mengenal nya ?"

" _**Tidak, namun dia menggunakan nama yang sama dengan Rikudo-jiji "**_

" Sama ?"

" _**Ya, nama asli dari Rikudo-jiji adalah Hogoromo Otsutsuki "**_

" Begitu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia sudah menghancurkan desa ku, dan aku akan membalas perbuatannya "

Sementara itu, Himetsu yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya dapat tertawa terbahak bahak.

" Hahahahahaha membalas perbuatan mu. Jangan mentang mentang kau reinkarnasi Ashura, kau dengan seenaknya saja bila ingin membalas ku. Enak saja "

Himetsu pun langsung merentangkan kedua tangan nya kearah Yahiko. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung terlihat panik.

" Apa kau bisa melindungi orang orang yang kau sayangi " ucap Himetsu.

 **Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary**

Lalu muncullah bola hitam yang seukuran dengan Bijuu dama di telapak tangan Himetsu.

 **Wushh**

Dan bola hitam tersebut melesat menuju Yahiko. Naruto yang melihat bola hitam tersebut yang melesat ke arah Yahiko, langsung menggunakan tangan Chakra nya untuk menahan bola tersebut.

 **Greeb**

Dan sepertinya Naruto berhasil menahan bola hitam tersebut. Namun bukannya bola hitam tersebut mengecil, namum bola hitam tersebut malah semakin membesar. Dan tangan Chakra Naruto pun mengecil.

" Apa "

 **Wuuuuuush**

Dan sekali lagi, bola hitam tersebut melesat kearah Yahiko. Nagato yang kebetulan berada di dekat Yahiko langsung berusaha untuk menggapai Yahiko.

" Na-gato, pe-rgi. Lin-dungilah Na-ruto dan Kon-an "

Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Yahiko pun langsung terkejut.

" Ta-tapi "

" PERGI " teriak Yahiko.

Dan dengan berat hati, Nagato pergi meninggalkan tubuh Yahiko yang sudah tidak berdaya.

 **Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan Ninjutsu**

Nagato pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut dengan menggunakan jutsu Jikkukan nya.

 **Blaaaaaaar**

Setelah Nagato menghilangkan, bola hitam tersebut langsung meledak di dekat tubuh Yahiko.

 **Bersambung**

Oke minna hanya itu yang bisa author buat. Meskipun kalian tidak menyukai nya, namun author harap kalian akan tetap memberikan author saran dan flame yang membangun.

666-qweser : terimakasih atas saran nya.

Guest : Maaf saya tidak sempat buat memperbaiki nya.

Utsugi Renka : akan saya usahakan

Ghost Specter : Masa kayak Naruto, 12 tahun.

Uzunami28 : Maaf saya tidak bisa, dan yang waktu itu hanyalah kebetulan semata karena pada saat itu otak author masih segar.

saputraluc000 ( Guest ) atau the eraser ( Guest )

nggak usah baca, kalau cuma bisa kasih flame yang buruk.

Just : Akan saya usahakan.

hannychan : oke akan saya usahakan.

N Rani kudo : jawaban anda sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

AyukaonyxKoyuki : oke terimakasih atas saran nya.

pembaca : Ya saya tau, fic ini lebih masuk akal dari pada fic satu nya. bahkan jika saya lanjutin maka alur dan tema nya akan berubah menjadi dimension travel.


	18. Chapter Khusus Pengumuman

Hallo minna-san. ketemu lagi dengan author yang satu ini. Namun untuk kesempatan kali ini, author sama sekali tidak menyelipkan cerita untuk kali ini. dan juga author ingin menyampaikan, bahwa.

Untuk beberapa minggu ini, author tidak bakalan update alias disconbet. karena sebentar lagi author akan mengikuti ujian semester. jadi author harus meninggalkan fandiction ini. namun untuk chapter berikutnya author ingin meminta saran kepada kalian.

Dan dimohonkan kepada para reader untuk memberikan saran nya untuk chapter berikutnya. author udah memiliki beberapa gambar mengenai chapter berikutnya. namun author ingin para READER untuk memilih nya. dan pemilihan nya dilakukan secara poling. waktunya masih panjang dimulai hari ini sampai author selesai dengan ujian.

Poling pertama mengenai kekuatan Naruto :

1\. apakah itu untuk chapter depan apakah Naruto harus membangkitkan Doujutsu nya atau dia mendapatkan kekkai Genkai nya. untuk Doujutsu author harapkan untuk memberikannya nama.

2\. Apakah author harus membuat desa Konoha diserang oleh Otogakure atau author harus melakukan perubahan yang akan melenceng terhadap cerita berikutnya.

3\. Apakah Naruto harus kembali ke Konoha atau Naruto masuk ke Uzushiogakure.

4\. Apakah Konan harus mati.

5\. Apakah Naruto harus menjadi missing-nin.

dan jika masih ada saran yang lainnya harap segera ditulis dikolom review nya.

oke hanya itu saja. **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out and Disconnet**


	19. Chapter 18 : New Doujutsu

Hallo minna-san, gimana kabarnya sehat sehat saja bukan. Akhirnya author dapat kembali lagi ke dunia fanfiction ini. Dan juga author ucapan terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mendoakan author ini.

Baiklah tanpa berlama lama lagi, author persembahan karya author **Hikari No Yami** dan, juga khusus untuk chapter kali ini, Naruto akan saya buat cukup overpower, jadi harap dimaklumi.

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **Sebelumnya.**_

" Na-gato, pe-rgi. Lin-dungilah Na-ruto dan Kon-an "

Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Yahiko pun langsung terkejut.

" Ta-tapi "

" PERGI " teriak Yahiko.

Dan dengan berat hati, Nagato pergi meninggalkan tubuh Yahiko yang sudah tidak berdaya.

 **Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan Ninjutsu**

Nagato pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut dengan menggunakan jutsu Jikkukan nya.

 **Blaaaaaaar**

Setelah Nagato menghilangkan, bola hitam tersebut langsung meledak di dekat tubuh Yahiko.

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Jangan Baca kalau tidak Suka. Silahkan anda tekan tombol back.**

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato**

Amegakure adalah sebuah desa kecil yang dimana populasi kehidupan di desa tersebut sangatlah sedikit. Namun beberapa saat yang lalu, Amegakure baru saja mengalami kehancuran yang sangat besar. Dan pada saat kehancuran tersebut.

Para penduduk beserta pemimpin mereka tewas terbunuh dalam insiden hancurkan Amegakure. Dan hanya dua orang saja yang selamat dari insiden tersebut. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Konan.

Naruto selamat karena saat itu, dia sedang melaksanakan ujian Chunin di desa Konoha. Dan Konan selamat karena dia dilindungi oleh Yahiko. Dan saat ini, terlihat di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas yang berada tidak jauh dari Amegakure.

Terlihat Naruto dan Konan yang saat ini, keadaan mereka yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Saat ini Konan mengalami pingsan disertai dengan shok, sedangkan Naruto saat ini dia sedang mengalami depresi yang cukup hebat akibat orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Nii-san nya terbunuh tepat didepan mata nya.

Dan di samping Naruto, terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah lurus dan mengenakan jubah yang bertuliskan 'Sandaime Uzukage'. Dialah Nagato sahabat dari Konan dan Yahiko.

Dan saat ini, terlihat Naruto yang masih kelihatan depresi. Namun tiba tiba saja Nagato merasakan sebuah pancaran Chakra yang terasa sangat gelap. Meskipun Nagato bukan seorang tipe sensor, namun dia bisa merasakan pancaran Chakra yang gelap tersebut.

Nagato pun berusaha mencari dari mana asal pancaran Chakra gelap tersebut. Dan ketika Nagato menemukan asal pancaran Chakra gelap tersebut, tubuh Nagato pun menegang ketika mengetahui siapa yang memiliki Chakra gelap tersebut.

Naruto, dialah yang memiliki pancaran Chakra gelap tersebut. Dan ketika Nagato ingin mendekati Naruto. Tiba tiba saja Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Nagato, dan sekali lagi Nagato harus dibuat terkejut.

Karena Nagato dapat melihat bahwa pada bagian mata kanannya Naruto mengalami perubahan. Mata yang awalnya blue-saphire sekarang berubah menjadi putih dan juga pada mata nya tersebut terdapat sebuah titik hitam pada mata nya.

Dan pada mata nya tersebut, terdapat sebuah tanda koma(tomoe). Yang berada pada mata nya, dan juga Nagato dapat merasakan bahwa Chakra gelap tersebut berasal dari mata tersebut.

" Na-naruto kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Nagato.

Meskipun Nagato mengetahui bahwa kondisi Naruto saat ini tidak lah baik, Namun Nagato tetap ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adik angkat dari sahabat nya tersebut.

Namun ketika Nagato ingin bertanya lagi, Nagato merasakan sebuah serangan yang sedang melesat kearah mereka. Dan terlibat bahwa serangan tersebut adalah sebuah bola hitam yang pernah membunuh Yahiko.

Nagato yang melihat serangan tersebut langsung merentangkan kedua tangan nya kearah bola hitam tersebut.

 **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**

Seketika dari telapak tangan Nagato, keluar sebuah gelombang energi. Dan gelombang energi tersebut langsung bertabrakan dengan bola hitam tersebut.

Namun tidak sampai disitu. Nagato yang berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Harus kembali dikejutkan dengan munculnya sebuah pusaran angin yang melesat ke arah nya.

 **Tenseigan : Ginrin Tensei Baku**

Namun sebelum serangan tersebut mengenai Nagato, tiba tiba saja serangan tersebut tertahan oleh sebuah tangan astral yang berwarna putih. Nagato yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah arah sosok yang mengeluarkan tangan astral tersebut.

Dan terlihat lah, bahwa yang baru saja mengeluarkan tangan astral tersebut adalah Naruto. Meskipun begitu, keadaan Naruto saat ini terlihat sangat aneh. Karena saat ini tatapan mata Naruto saat ini terlihat begitu kosong.

" Hahahahahahah akhirnya, Doujutsu ketiga yang dapat menandingi kedua Doujutsu legendaris akhirnya muncul. Hahahaha " tawa dari sosok yang sudah membunuh dan meratakan desa Amegakure.

Dialah Himetsu Otsutsuki, sang pemilik salah satu mata legendaris yaitu Tenseigan. Sementara itu, Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Himetsu pun langsung terlihat kebingungan.

" _Doujutsu legendaris, apa maksudnya ?"_ pikir Nagato.

 **Wuuuuuush**

Dan seketika, pusaran angin yang berhasil Naruto tahan. Menghilang dengan begitu saja, dan kejadian tersebut juga terjadi pada bola hitam yang berhasil Nagato tahan. Dan diikuti pula dengan menghilangnya tangan astral tersebut.

" Baiklah, sekarang akan aku akhiri kalian. Dan kau reinkarnasi Ashura, setelah kau mati. Doujutsu legendaris tersebut akan aku ambil dari mu. " ucap Himetsu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Himetsu, sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan nya. Nagato yang saat itu mendengar ucapan dari Himetsu langsung melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Himetsu yang sedari tadi mengganjal di pikiran nya.

" Apa maksud mu Doujutsu legendaris? Bukankah selama ini Cuma ada tiga Doujutsu? " ucap Nagato.

" Sayangnya kau salah besar, pemilik Rinnegan. Selama ini kalian para Shinobi tidak mengetahui bahwa ada tiga buah Doujutsu yang memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi ketiga Doujutsu yang kau kenal itu. Karena kau sangat penasaran maka akan aku beritahu nama dari salah satu Doujutsu legendaris itu "

Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Himetsu, langsung merilekskan tubuhnya. Namun tidak dengan kemampuan Rinnegan nya.

" Selama ini, kalian hanya mengetahui bahwa Cuma ada tiga macam Doujutsu yaitu Byakugan, Sharingan, dan Rinnegan. Namun kenyataan nya bukan, masih ada tiga lagi Doujutsu yang lebih hebat dan mengerikan dari ketiga Doujutsu tersebut. Namun untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menyebutkan Doujutsu yang dimiliki oleh bocah reinkarnasi Ashura itu... "

Himetsu pun menjeda ucapan nya, dan tidak beda pula dengan Nagato.

" Nama Doujutsu nya adalah **Shokugan**. Mata yang dapat membangkitkan Kekkai Genkai dan Kekkai Touta yang sudah lama punah dan dilupakan, dan juga kemampuan yang lainnya sama dengan Sharingan dan Rinnegan. Dengan kata lain, Shokugan adalah Doujutsu yang terkuat diantara ketiga Doujutsu legendaris yang lainnya " ucap Himetsu.

Nagato yang mendengar penjelasan Himetsu pun, langsung terkejut. Karena kekuatan dari Doujutsu Naruto lebih hebat dari Doujutsu nya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Himetsu sama sekali tidak merespon. Karena saat ini Naruto masih dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan, karena itu lah Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dari Himetsu.

Namun tiba tiba saja, muncul sosok astral berbentuk iblis berwarna putih di belakang Naruto. Dan pada tangan kanan iblis tersebut. Terdapat sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya yang sangat terang.

 **( A/N : Bayangin aja Devil Trigger milik Neuro di Dmc 4 )**

* * *

 **Minscape**

Saat ini terlihat di sebuah tempat yang digenangi oleh air yang cukup jernih serta terdapat langit biru yang kelihatannya sangat cerah. Tempat ini berbeda jauh dengan tempat Naruto bertemu dengan Kurama.

Dengan kata lain, ini adalah bagian terdalam dalam pikiran Naruto. Dan saat ini, terlihat sosok bersurai kuning jabrik, yang dimana keadaan sosok tersebut dalam keadaan terikat oleh rantai. Dan rantai rantai tersebut berasal dari dasar genangan air yang cukup dalam tersebut.

Dan jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, maka kita akan mengetahui bahwa yang dalam keadaan terikat tersebut adalah Naruto.

Dan tepat disamping Naruto, terlihat sosok yang menyerupai dirinya. Yang kelihatan sosok yang menyerupai Naruto, kelihatan sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

Dan pada bagian langit di atas Naruto, terlihat sebuah matahari yang sedang bersinar cukup terang, sehingga menghasilkan suhu yang cukup panas. Namun sepertinya suhu panas tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto.

Dan tepat di samping matahari tersebut yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter, terlihat sebuah bulan yang juga sedang memancarkan sinar nya. Dan apabila terlihat matahari dan bulan yang sudah hampir berdekatan tersebut, maka sudah dapat disimpulkan bahwa akan terjadi sebuah gerhana.

" **Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang ? "** tanya sosok yang menyerupai Naruto yang kita sebut saja sebagai Yami Naruto.

Yami Naruto yang pada saat itu sedang bertanya pada Naruto, sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

" **Apa kau sedih, marah, atau benci ? "** tanya Yami Naruto lagi.

Namun sekali lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Dan aneh nya Yami Naruto sama sekali tidak marah kepada Naruto, karena Naruto memperhatikan nya.

" **Jika kau benar benar marah maka marah lah, dan apabila kau sedih maka menangis lah, dan apabila kau benci maka keluarkan lah kebencian mu tersebut "**

" Bagaimana, bagaimana cara nya. Beritahu aku bagaimana cara nya ?" tanya Naruto

Dan akhirnya Naruto merespon ucapan dari Yami Naruto. Yami Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung terlihat menyeringai.

" **Bagaimana kata mu? He, kau hanya harus mencari seseorang yang harus menerima kebencian mu itu. Dengan begitu kebencian mu akan keluar "**

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Yami Naruto, sama sekali tidak merespon.

" Aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu takut. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan kebencian ku. " ucap Naruto.

" **Kalau begitu, tidur lah. Biar aku yang akan melampiaskan nya, dengan begitu kebencian mu akan keluar "** ucap Yami sambil menyeringai.

Naruto pun menutup matanya, dan setelah Naruto menutup matanya. Yami pun langsung meletakan tangan kanannya tepat dikepala Naruto.

" **Jangan khawatir, akan aku balas kematian Yahiko-nii "**

Dan Yami pun langsung terurai menjadi debu. Dan debu tersebut langsung mengitari Naruto, yang saat ini sedang tertidur.

* * *

 **Minscape Off**

Setelah Yami berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Yami pun langsung menyerang Himetsu dengan pedang cahaya nya. Himetsu yang melihat serangan tersebut, langsung saja menghindar. Namun ketika Himetsu akan menghindar.

Tiba tiba saja, pada cahaya Naruto langsung berubah menjadi rantai Chakra berwarna hitam. Dan dan akhirnya Himetsu pun tertangkap oleh rantai Chakra Naruto.

" A-apa, bagaimana bisa " ucap Himetsu.

Himetsu yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat tersebut, langsung mengeluarkan Chakra dengan intensitas besar. Dan Chakra tersebut langsung bersatu dengan tubuh Himetsu.

Namun rantai Chakra Naruto masih belum hancur, malahan rantai Chakra Naruto semakin lama semakin mengikat Himetsu dengan eratnya.

" Aaaarggg "

Dan terdengar lah suara teriakan kesakitan Himetsu. Sementara itu, Naruto yang saat itu sedang dirasuki oleh Yami, langsung saja tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat.

" Hahahahahahaha, Sakit...ku rasa tidak. Mana mungkin seorang dewa kesakitan, hahahahaha " ucap Naruto

 **Criiiing!**

Dan lagi lagi, muncul rantai Chakra yang berbeda warna dengan rantai Chakra yang saat ini dikeluarkan Naruto. Rantai Chakra tersebut berwarna emas, dan jumlah rantai Chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sebanyak tiga buah rantai.

" Bagaimana jika aku tambahan jumlah rantai nya ?"

 **Wush!**

Dan ketiga buah rantai Chakra tersebut langsung melesat kearah Himetsu. Himetsu yang melihat rantai Chakra tersebut, langsung saja mengaktifkan kemampuan dari Tenseigan nya.

 **Tenseigan : Kinri Tensei Baku**

Seketika dari tubuh Himetsu, terjadi ledakan Chakra. Dan Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Himetsu langsung berubah menjadi pedang lasar, dan mengakibatkan rantai yang mengikat nya hancurkan.

" Akan aku balas kau Ashura " teriak Himetsu.

Setelah itu, di telapak tangan Himetsu muncullah sebuah bola hitam yang memiliki ukuran yang hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuh manusia.

 **Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary**

 **Wuuush!**

Bola hitam tersebut pun, langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat bola hitam tersebut pun, langsung merentangkan tangan kanan nya kearah bola hitam tersebut.

Dan diikuti pula dengan berubah nya rantai Chakra yang berada di tangan sosok astral menjadi pedang cahaya.

" Percuma saja, serangan yang sama tidak akan mempan terhadap ku " ucap Naruto.

Dan ketika jarak antara Naruto dan bola hitam tersebut tinggal sedikit lagi. Sosok astral yang berada di belakang Naruto langsung menebaskan pedang cahaya nya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Bola hitam tersebut pun langsung terbagi menjadi dua, ketika sosok astral tersebut berhasil memotong bola hitam tersebut.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Dan diiringi pula dengan terjadinya ledakan, ketika bola hitam tersebut berbenturan dengan beberapa bangunan yang sudah rubuh.

Himetsu dan Nagato pun terkejut ketika melihat, Naruto dengan mudahnya memotong bola hitam tersebut.

" _Dia benar benar kuat, apa mungkin kekuatannya meningkat karena mata nya itu ? "_ pikir Nagato.

Dan setelah itu, sosok astral yang berada dibelakang Naruto langsung saja menghilang. Namun mata kanan Naruto masih belum kembali seperti semula.

" _Heh! Sepertinya dia sudah sampai pada batas nya "_ ucap Himetsu.

Himetsu yang melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergerak langsung memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut. Himetsu pun langsung melesat disertai dengan Chakra yang melindungi tubuh Himetsu, langsung memusatkan konsentrasi nya tempat di tangan kanan nya.

Ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Himetsu hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi, Himetsu pun langsung mengarahkan pukulan nya yang sudah digabungkan dengan Chakra Tenseigan kearah Naruto.

" Sayang sekali " guman Naruto.

Dan ketika jarak h Himetsu dan Naruto tinggal satu meter, Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Himetsu. Yaitu dengan cara mengarah pukulan nya kearah Himetsu dan pada pukulannya tersebut, Naruto sudah mengalirkan Chakra pada pukulan nya.

Dan seketika, kepalan tangan Naruto. Langsung diselimuti oleh Chakra berwarna hitam pekat.

 **Buaagh! Buaagh!**

Dan kedua pukulan tersebut pun langsung berbenturan. Dikarenakan jumlah Chakra dan tenaga yang dialirkan kepada pukulan tersebut sama, membuat kedua pukulan tersebut seimbang.

Namun sepertinya tidak, itu karena tiba tiba saja. Chakra Tenseigan yang berada ditangan Himetsu tiba tiba saja berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Dan Chakra hitam tersebut langsung menyebar ke seluruh tangan kanan Himetsu. Dan tiba tiba saja, Himetsu merasakan sakit, yang teramat sakit pada tangan kanannya. Dan Himetsu pun berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Himetsu tersebut, langsung memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan mengarahkan tendangan yang sudah dialiri oleh Chakra hitam nya. Dan tendangan tersebut berhasil mengenai ulu hati Himetsu.

 **Buaagh!**

Himetsu pun terpental cukup jauh akibat dari tendangan Naruto. Nagato yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat lah terkejut.

" _Dia bukan Naruto, siapa dia sebenarnya. Apakah dia orang yang sama yang merasuki Naruto ketika hilang ingatan ?"_ pikir Nagato.

Sementara Naruto yang dirasuki oleh Yami masih bertarung, kita akan kembali melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto di alam bawah sadar nya.

* * *

 **Minscape**

Saat ini terlihat Naruto yang masih tertidur. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, maka akan terlihat bahwa saat ini tubuh Naruto sedang bergemetaran.

" Hiks...kenapa? kenapa setiap orang yang ku sayangi selalu saja pergi meninggalkan ku...Hiks...Hiks... " ucap Naruto sambil menangis.

" **Itu karena kau lemah, kau terlalu naif, dan kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan mu. Gara gara kau lemah, Kira dan Mia terbunuh oleh Shinobi Suna, dan gara gara kau lemah Yahiko terbunuh karena mu "** ucap suara misterius tersebut.

 **Wuuuush**

Dan tiba tiba saja, di depan Naruto. Muncullah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut panjang dan berantakan, pada bola matanya terdapat Sharingan dan dia mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan Rikudo Sennin.

" SIAPA KAU, DAN JUGA KAU TAU APA TENTANG KU " teriak Naruto

" **Namaku Indra, Otsutsuki Indra. Putra pertama Rikudo Sennin. Dan juga aku sudah melihat bagaimana penderitaan mu. Disaat kau kecil kau dipukuli oleh Kaa-san mu, lalu pada saat ujian Chunin kau kehilangan teman teman mu, dan sekarang kau kehilangan seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai Nii-san mu. "** ucap Indra

" Lalu untuk apa kau menemui ku, apa kau juga ingin menambah penderita ku ?" tanya Naruto.

" **Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada mu. Bahwa meskipun kau kehilangan orang orang yang kau sayangi, maka orang orang yang kau sayangi akan digantikan dengan orang orang yang akan menyaingi mu. "**

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Indra tersebut, hanya dapat terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" **Jadi karena itu, kau jangan berputus asa. Lindungi lah orang yang berada di dekat mu dan jagalah orang orang yang kau sayangi "**

Dan setelah itu, tubuh Indra pun mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi partikel partikel cahaya.

" Terima kasih..." gumam Naruto.

Setelah itu, debu debu yang mengelilingi Naruto pun mulai menghilang dan digantikan dengan kunang kunang yang mulai beterbangan ke langit yang sudah mulai menggelap.

" Aku akan melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi " ucap Naruto

Dan setelah itu, rantai rantai yang mengikat Naruto. Langsung terputus, sehingga akhirnya Naruto terbebas dari belenggu rantai tersebut.

* * *

 **Minscape Off**

Akhirnya Naruto yang dirasuki oleh Yami, kembali seperti semula. Mata nya yang berwarna putih pun juga mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi mata yang berwarna blue-saphire.

 **Bruugh!**

Dan Naruto pun kehilangan kesadaran nya setelah berhasil mengambil alih tubuh nya kembali dari Yami.

 **Bruugk! Bruuuuugk!**

Tiba tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara batu batuan yang terjatuh. Dan asal suara tersebut berasal dari tempat Himetsu berada. Dan terlihat lah, keadaan Himetsu yang begitu mengerikan.

Tubuh nya penuh dengan luka luka, dan pada tangan kanannya, terlihat bahwa tangan kanannya sudah berwarna hitam pekat.

" Oghc! "

Tiba tiba saja, Himetsu memuntahkan darah nya. Nagato yang melihat keadaan Himetsu yang sudah terluka para. Langsung memanfaatkan situasi nya. Nagato pun langsung merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke arah Himetsu.

 **Traaak! Traaak!**

Dan terlibat lah, pada keduanya lengan Nagato. Keluar beberapa misil yang siap untuk diluncurkan.

 **Shuradō**

 **Wusssh!**

Dan seketika misil misil yang berada di kedua lengan Nagato, langsung melesat kearah Himetsu. Himetsu yang melihat misil tersebut, langsung merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah misil Nagato.

Dan tiba tiba saja, muncul sosok yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna cokelat dan menutupi seluruh wajah nya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Dan ledakkan pun terjadi, dan ketika ledakan tersebut sudah berakhir. Maka terlihatnya bawah yang yang terkena ledakan tersebut hanyalah sebuah gedung.

" Cih dia melarikan diri? Tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang aku harus membawa Naruto dan Konan ke Uzushiogakure " ucap Nagato.

Nagato pun langsung pergi menuju ke tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dan ketika sudah sampai, Nagato pun langsung menggendong Naruto. Dan meletakkan Naruto pada bahu kiri nya. Dan setelah itu, Nagato pun langsung pergi menuju ketempat Konan.

Setelah sampai, Nagato pun langsung merapal handseal yang sangat rumit. Dan setelah selesai merapal handseal. Tiba tiba saja di sekeliling Nagato muncullah kanji kanji yang sangat rumit.

 **Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan Ninjutsu**

 **Wush**

Dan seketika, Nagato beserta Naruto dan Konan langsung menghilang dari desa Amegakure yang sudah hancur tersebut. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, terlibat dua sosok yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki.

Sosok pertama mengenakan topeng spiral berwarna oranye dan seorang lagi adalah sosok yang sangat aneh, sosok tersebut memiliki dua macam warna yaitu hitam dan putih dan jika dilihat lebih lanjut maka penampilan nya hampir mirip dengan sebuah tumbuhan.

" Jadi, bagaimana rencana mu selanjutnya? " tanya makhluk tanaman tersebut, dan sebut saja dia Zetsu.

" Kita biarkan saja dia, untuk saat ini " ucap Tobi.

" **Lalu bagaimana dengan para Bijuu. Bukankah kita membutuhkan Gedo Mazo untuk mengambil Bijuu dari para Jinchuriki nya "** ucap Zetsu Hitam.

" Aku tau, untuk saat ini sampaikan kepada para anggota. Untuk segera berkumpul di markas. Dan juga perintahkan kepada para Zetsu untuk mencari tahu, dimana keberadaan orang yang baru saja menghancurkan Amegakure "

" Aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana dengan Konan ?" tanya Zetsu Putih.

" Dia sudah lama keluar, dan begitu pula dengan Nagato. Untuk saat ini cari Shinobi yang pantas untuk organisasi, dan rekrut dia. Kita cuman membutuhkan satu orang lagi "

" **Baik "**

" Lalu, masalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Siapa yang akan kita incar, Naruto atau Menma ?" tanya Zetsu Putih.

" Menma. Bocah itu masih lemah. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sepertinya sudah berhasil mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi dan juga dia memiliki Doujutsu yang masih misterius. Kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa menangkap nya "

" Begitu "

" Sekarang kita kembali ke markas, ku rasa semuanya sudah berkumpul "

 **Wuuuush!**

Dan setelah itu, Tobi terhisap kedalam matanya. Dan begitu pula dengan Zetsu.

* * *

 **Markas Akatsuki**

Saat ini terlihat di sebuah tempat, yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin. Terlihat beberapa hologram yang menyerupai manusia. Dan jumlah hologram tersebut berjumlah 6, dan posisi mereka saat ini sedang melingkar.

 **Wuuuush!**

Dan muncullah sebuah pusaran angin, yang berada di sekitar deretan para hologram tersebut. Dan yang keluar dari pusaran angin tersebut adalah Tobi dan Zetsu.

" Leader-sama " ucap para hologram tersebut.

" Hn, ku rasa kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Amegakure baru saja hancur."

Dan ucapan Tobi tersebut, sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari para anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

" Dan Yahiko tewas dalam insiden tersebut, lalu Nagato Uzumaki dia sudah keluar dari organisasi " ucap Tobi.

Dan barulah ucapan Tobi mendapatkan respon dari para anggota.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita sebelum nya " tanya salah satu anggota.

" Kalian tidak usah khawatir, karena aku sudah menyiapkan nya. Dan juga soal penculikan para Jinchuriki akan kita tunda selama 4 tahun, dan juga aku akan membagi kelompok yang akan mengawasi para Jinchuriki sampai waktu yang sudah dipastikan "

" Kelompok pertama yang akan mengawasi Shukaku adalah Sasori. "

" Hai Leader " ucap Sasori

" Lalu untuk Nibi dan Hachibi adalah Kakuzu, dan selain itu kau juga bertugas untuk mengumpulkan dana untuk organisasi "

" Hm " ucap Kakuzu.

" Untuk Sanbi adalah aku dan Zetsu. Lalu Yonbi adalah Hidan"

" Hai Leader-sama " ucap Hidan.

" Lalu Gobi adalah Deidara "

" Hai "

" Rokubi adalah Kisame "

" Dan untuk Kyuubi adalah Kau Orochimaru "

" Baiklah " ucap Orochimaru sambil menjilati bibir nya.

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Saat ini terlihat di depan gerbang Uzushiogakure terlihat beberapa kanji yang bersinar, yang tiba tiba saja muncul di depan gerbang utara Uzushiogakure.

Para penjaga gerbang yang melihat kejadian tersebut, terlihat biasa biasa saja. Karena mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa siapa yang akan muncul.

Dan benar saja, yang muncul dari tulisan kanji tersebut adalah Uzukage mereka yaitu Nagato Uzumaki, beserta dengan Konan dan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Para pengawal yang melihat Uzukage mereka yang membawa dua orang yang tidak dikenal langsung pergi mendekat kearah Uzukage mereka.

" Selamat datang Uzukage-sama " ucap para penjaga gerbang.

" Kalian berdua tolong bawa kedua orang ini kerumah sakit. Dan juga beritahu kepada para penjaga yang lainnya untuk memperketat penjaga di setiap gerbang " ucap Nagato.

" Hai Uzukage-sama "

Dan setelah itu, para penjaga gerbang tersebut langsung melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh Uzukage mereka. Dan juga dua orang yang diperintahkan Nagato untuk membawa Konan dan Naruto kerumah sakit, sudah pergi membawa Naruto dan Konan.

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Oke minna cukup sampai disini saja untuk chapter kali ini. Dan juga terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah memberikan jawaban untuk voting yang saya adakan. Dan jika ada diantara para reader ada yang merasa kecewa pada fic inj saya mohon maaf.

Dan author ingin memberitahu bahwa author akan kembali mempublikasikan Fanfiction author yang baru, dikarenakan saat ini, dikepala author dipenuhi oleh beberapa imajinasi yang jika dituangkan akan menghasilkan karya.

lalu untuk seorang akun Guest yang bernama **buatananak pelacur:**

OI ANJING, LO ITU BENAR BENAR KAYAK ANJING YA, SUKA BANGET LO GANGGU GANGGU GUE. LO PIKIR LO SIAPA? LO ITU CUMA READER YANG PENGECUT YANG CUMA BISA MENGHINA DAN CUMA BISA BERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK NAMA AUTHOR YANG TENAR. ASAL LO TAU AJA YA ANAK PELACUR, LO ITU CUMA ANAK HARAM HASIL DARI HUBUNGAN IBU LO SAMA ANJING PELIHARAAN NYA.

SEMENTARA GUE, GUE ANAK YANG LAHIR SECARA SAH DARI PASANG MANUSIA YANG BERBEDA KELAMIN, NGGAK KAYAK LO YANG LAHIR DARI SPERMA ANJING. DASAR ANJING...ANJING...ANJING... ANAK HARAM...ANAK HARAM...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

oke mohon maaf kepada para reader sekalian yang sudah membaca hasil kekesalan saya kepada seseorang yang cuma bisa ngeflame yang buruk buruk. Saya akan menerima flame apa pun, asalkan flame tersebut tidak menghina saya, kehidupan pribadi saya, dan keluarga saya.

Jangan lupa untuk Follow, Favorit, dan Review untuk Fic ini. Saya Author **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	20. Chapter 19 : Uzushiogakure

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Jangan Baca kalau tidak Suka. Silahkan anda tekan tombol back.**

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

Uzushiogakure adalah salah satu desa yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh elementary nation. Dengan mengandalkan kemampuan Fuinjutsu, mereka menjadi salah satu desa yang memiliki ancaman paling besar terhadap lima negara besar, khususnya tiga negara besar yang haus akan kekuatan.

Akibat dari ditakuti nya Uzushiogakure. Tiga negara besar tersebut mulai membentuk aliansi untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. Dan ketiga negara tersebut adalah Kumogakure, Kirigakure, dan Iwagakure.

Dan ketika aliansi tersebut terbentuk, maka ketiga negara tersebut langsung melancarkan serangan terhadap Uzushiogakure. Dan pada akhir perang tersebut, jatuhlah banyak korban. Dari Uzushiogakure hampir seluruh warganya terbunuh, namun sebagian dari warga mereka berhasil pergi meninggalkan desa.

Dan dari Kumogakure, Iwagakure, dan Kirigakure. Jatuh korban yang merupakan kepala klan, serta para Shinobi yang berbakat.

Namun diantara para penduduk yang selamat, salah satu dari mereka mulai kembali membangun Uzushiogakure. Dan orang tersebut adalah Nagato Uzumaki, sang Sandaime Uzukage. Desa tersebut berisikan beberapa Shinobi yang bukan seorang Uzumaki.

Namun desa tersebut, sudah membentuk aliansi dan kerja sama dengan beberapa desa kecil lainnya. Dan salah satu desanya adalah Amegakure, desa yang baru saja hancur.

 **Hospital Uzushiogakure.**

Saat ini terlihat disebuah ruangan serba putih, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Dialah Naruto, sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

Saat ini, keadaan Naruto sudah mulai membaik, dan selama tiga hari, Naruto masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sedangkan gadis yang berambut biru muda yang juga korban Amegakure. Sudah sadar terlebih dahulu. Nama gadis tersebut adalah Konan, kakak angkat dari Naruto.

Konan sudah terlebih dahulu sadar, dari pada Naruto. Meskipun sempat mengalami shok ketika mendengar Yahiko meninggalkan, namun Konan tetap menguatkan diri nya. Karena dia masih memiliki adik nya.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Dan tiba tiba saja, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Konan yang mendengar suara ketukan tersebut. Langsung mengucapkan ' Masuk '.

Dan masuklah tiga orang Genin yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Konan yang melihat kedatangan ketiga Genin tersebut, terlihat kebingungan.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya Konan dengan nada formal nya.

Sementara itu, ketiga Genin tersebut langsung kelihatan bingung. Ketika Konan menggunakan nada formal nya.

" Tidak perlu formal begitu Nee-san, bicara seperti biasanya saja. "

" Baiklah, lalu kalian ada perlu apa kesini ?"

" Kami kesini ingin menjenguk Naruto-kun Nee-san "

" Kalian kenal dengan Naruto ?"

" Ya, dan sebelum itu perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Sara, disamping ku adalah Uzumaki Karin, dan dibelakang Karin adalah adik nya Uzumaki Arashi " ucap Sara.

" Apa kalian bertemu dengan Naruto, waktu ujian Chunin ?"

" Begitulah "

Dan setelah itu, merekapun mulai berbicara tentang pertemuan pertama dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Konan hanya dapat tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa adiknya memiliki teman teman yang baik.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Sementara itu di gedung Hokage. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka adalah Minato, Jiraiya, Shikaku, dan Kakashi.

" Ada apa Sensei memanggil ku ?" tanya Kakashi.

" Kakashi, aku memiliki misi untuk mu "

" Apa itu ?"

" Menurut informasi dari mata mata Jiraiya-sensei. Amegakure baru saja ditemukan hancur, dan aku ingin kau pergi ke Amegakure. Dan cari tau siapa saja yang selamat, dan juga pastikan apa Naruto baik baik saja "

" Baik "

" Dan kau boleh membawa dua orang Jounin, untuk menemani mu "

" Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu "

Dan setelah itu, Kakashi langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu nya.

" Minato, apa Kushina tau tentang desa Amegakure yang sudah hancur ?" tanya Jiraiya.

" Belum, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Kushina mengurung dirinya dikamar Naruto, dan sering menangis. Bahkan Mito pun sudah tidak terurus lagi " ucap Minato.

" Begitu, aku benar benar minta maaf Minato. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memberi tahu mu tentang anak dalam ramalan itu. Dan akibatnya Naruto terasingkan oleh ramalan itu "

" Tidak, sensei tidak salah. Akulah yang paling bersalah, aku lebih mementingkan Menma dari pada Naruto. Seharusnya aku dapat membagi kasih sayang ku kepada mereka berdua "

" Sudahlah kau tidak perlu menyesali nya, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang kau hanya harus berharap bahwa Naruto mau memaafkan kalian " ucap Shikaku.

" Kau benar "

Dan suasana di ruangan tersebut langsung menjadi sunyi.

 **Skip time**

 **3 Day later**

 **Uzushiogakure.**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat ini keadaan Naruto sudah semakin membaik. Dan disamping kanan Naruto, terlihat dua orang Kunoichi yang sepertinya mereka sedang menjaga Naruto.

" Ughhhh "

Tiba tiba saja mereka mendengar suara Naruto. Dan benar saja, Naruto baru saja sadarkan diri dari pingsan nya.

" Naruto-kun " teriak Sara dan Karin.

Mereka berdua pun langsung mendekat kearah Naruto, dan terlihat lah bahwa Naruto baru saja membuka mata nya. Dan terlihat lah sepasang mata yang memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Sara dan Karin yang melihat pancaran mata Naruto. Langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, karena mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan perubahan pancaran pada mata Naruto.

" Dimana Konan-nee ?" tanya Naruto.

" Di-dia ada di gedung Uzukage, Nagato-nii baru saja memanggil nya " ucap Sara.

" Apa dia baik baik saja ?"

" Ya dia baik baik saja "

" Begitu "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung turun dari ranjang nya, dan juga melepaskan selang infus yang melekat pada pergelangan tangannya secara paksa.

" Na-Naruto kau mau kemana " tanya Karin.

" Aku ingin berlatih, apa kalian bisa menunjukkan dimana training ground nya ?"

" Tentu, tapi sebelum itu kita harus menunggu dokter dulu. Apa kau sudah boleh pergi atau belum "

" Tidak perlu, itu terlalu lama. Aku harus bergegas untuk berlatih "

Naruto pun langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar, Karin dan Sara yang melihat Naruto yang sudah keluar. Langsung pergi mengejar Naruto, dan mereka pun dapat melihat bahwa Naruto sudah sampai di pintu keluar rumah sakit.

" Ayo Sara " ucap Karin.

Dan mereka pun langsung pergi mengejar Naruto.

.

Saat ini Naruto baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan selama di perjalan. Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian, karena saat ini Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, dan juga Naruto sama sekali tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Naruto yang menyadari apa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi pusat perhatian, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan nya. Namun saat ini Naruto malah memperhatikan keadaan di desa Uzushiogakure tersebut. Desa yang menjadi cikal bakal berdirinya clan Uzumaki.

Keadaan desa tersebut, hampir sama dengan keadaan desa Konoha. Namun bedanya setiap toko, serta perumahan nya memiliki warna yang sama yaitu merah dan cokelat. Serta terdapat lambang pusaran air.

" Naruto-kun " teriak seseorang.

Dan ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya, terlihat lah Sara serta Karin yang sedang berlari menuju kearah Naruto.

" Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto

" Kau ini, bukannya kau ingin ke training ground. Apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana letak training ground nya " ucap Karin.

" Aku tidak tau, namun aku berencana untuk mencari nya sendiri sambil berkeliling desa "

" Dengan penampilan seperti itu " ucap Sara.

" Ya mau gimana lagi, pakaian ku masih berada di reruntuhan Amegakure " ucap Naruto dengan nada datar nya.

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung terdiam. Karena secara tidak langsung, mereka sudah mengingatkan Naruto kepada desa Amegakure yang sudah yang mengetahui apa penyebab Karin dan Sara diam, hanya dapat menghela nafas.

" Hah...sudah lah. Kalian tidak perlu seperti itu, mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir ku. Tidak akan pernah bahagia, itu lah takdir ku " ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis nya.

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto. Dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto.

" Lepaskan aku...oi lepaskan aku " teriak Naruto.

" Siapa bilang kau tidak akan pernah bahagia, aku akan pastikan bahwa kau akan bahagia " ucap Sara.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sara tersebut, langsung terkejut. Namun setelah itu, Naruto langsung tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan Sara.

" _Aku harap kau menepati nya "_ guaman Naruto.

" Hah...kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Sara.

" Tidak, jadi sekarang kita akan kemana ?"

" Ikuti saja kami " ucap Karin.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto hanya dapat mengikuti kemana Karin dan Sara, menarik nya. Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian.

" Ayo masuk, sebelum kita pergi. Lebih baik kau menggunakan pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk berjalan jalan di desa "

" Baiklah, tapi kalian berdua yang bayar pakaiannya kan "

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung saja terkejut.

" A-apa maksud mu, seharusnya kau yang membayarnya. " ucap Karin.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar kan ucapan Karin. Dan Naruto malah langsung masuk ke dalam toko pakaian tersebut.

 **Skip time.**

Beberapa menit pun telah berlalu, semenjak Naruto masuk ke dalam toko pakaian. Karin dan Sara Saat ini sedang menunggu Naruto, yang belum keluar dari ruang ganti.

 **Tap!Tap!Tap!**

Tiba tiba saja Karin dan Sara mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang kedengaran nya mendekat ke arah Karin dan Sara. Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sumber langkah kaki tersebut.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua, ketika melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan sebuah jaket berlengan pendek berwarna hitam, dan disertai dengan garis merah di sekitar lengan dan kerah dan terdapat sebuah lambang pusaran air di punggung nya.

Dan untuk bagian bawah nya, Naruto mengenakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna putih. Serta menggunakan sepatu start Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Karin dan Sara yang melihat penampilan Naruto tersebut, langsung saja bersemu merah. Bahkan dari kepala mereka sudah mulai keluar asap.

" Bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto

" Kau kelihatan tampan dengan penampilan itu " ucap Karin dan Sara.

" Terima kasih, kalau begitu tolong kalian bayar ya "

" Eeeeeehh, ta-tapi kami sedang tidak memegang uang "

" Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kalian yang bayar. Kalian yang membawa ku kesini, jadi kalian yang harus bayar "

" Ta-tapi "

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari Karin dan Sara tersebut, hanya dapat menahan tawa. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Naruto sudah membayar pakaiannya.

" Aku tunggu kalian berdua diluar "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto keluar dari toko tersebut. Karin dan Sara yang melihat Naruto keluar, langsung kelihatan gugup ketika mata mereka bertatapan dengan mata pemilik toko tersebut.

" Ummmm...Oba-san, sa-saat ini kami tidak membawa uang. Ja-jadi apa boleh kami membayarnya nan-ti " ucap Karin dengan gugupnya.

Sang pemilik toko tersebut, langsung saja tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan dari kedua Uzumaki itu.

" Hahahahha kalian berdua sudah dibodohi oleh teman kalian. Dia sudah membayar pakaiannya, jadi kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir "

" Be-benarkah Oba-san ?" tanya Sara.

" Iya "

Karin dan Sara pun langsung kelihatan senang ketika mengetahui bahwa pakaian Naruto sudah dibayar, namun ekspresi senang tersebut langsung saja berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal dan marah.

" NARUTO " teriak Karin dan Sara.

Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan tersebut, hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Karena dia berhasil mengerjai Karin dan Sara.

.

Naruto, Karin, dan Sara saat ini berada di sebuah training ground yang berada di sebuah lapangan luas. Di training ground tersebut terdapat sebuah sungai disertai dengan arus yang deras, lalu juga terdapat beberapa boneka jerami, dan juga didepan training ground tersebut terdapat sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat, dan juga didalam hutan tersebut terdapat sebuah air terjun yang dapat dilihat dari training ground.

" Bagaimana menurutmu training ground ini ?" tanya Sara.

" Bagus, disini sudah tersedia seluruh hal yang diperlukan untuk berlatih " ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun menjauh dari Sara dan Karin, dan setelah itu Naruto langsung melakukan handseal

 **Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Dan setelah itu, muncullah beratus ratus Bunshin milik Naruto. Karin dan Sara yang melihat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, langsung terlihat terkejut.

" Na-Naruto apa kau tidak apa apa memanggil Bunshin sebanyak ini ?" tanya Sara dengan khawatir nya.

" Tidak apa. Apa mau lupa kelebihan dari seorang Uzumaki ? " tanya Naruto

Sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut, langsung membalas ucapan Naruto dengan menganggukan kepala nya.

" Seorang Uzumaki sudah diberkahi dengan Chakra yang sangat melimpah saat lahir. Dan apa kau lupa? Aku adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bijuu terkuat diantara para Bijuu " ucap Naruto

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung terlihat tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan baik baik saja, meskipun harus memanggil Bunshin sebanyak ini.

" Kalian semua berpencar menjadi beberapa kelompok, dan setiap kelompok terdiri dari 50 orang. Kelompok pertama berlatih control Chakra. kelompok kedua berlatih Ninjutsu Katon, Suiton, Fuuton. Kelompok ketiga pergi ke perpustakaan Uzushiogakure dan pelajari tentang Fuinjutsu. Kelompok keempat berlatih mengendalikan rantai Chakra. Kelompok kelima berlatih Taijutsu..."

Namun belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Namun tiba tiba saja Kyuubi sudah memanggil Naruto melalui telepati.

" _**Naruto datanglah ke minscape, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu pada mu "**_ ucap Kurama.

" Baiklah "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam bawah sadar nya.

 **Minscape ON**

Saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah tempat yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin, dan di depannya saat ini terlihat lah seekor rubah raksasa berwarna oranye serta terdapat sembilan ekor yang melambai lambai dibelakang nya.

" Ada apa Kurama ? " tanya Naruto

" **Naruto apa kau masih ingat, ketika kau kehilangan kesadaran saat Amegakure hancur "**

" Ya aku ingat " ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

Alasan Naruto merubah nada bicara nya, karena pertanyaan Kurama. Mengingatkan Naruto kepada seseorang yang sangat penting untuk Naruto.

" **Hah... kau jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Alasan aku menanyakan itu karena pada saat kau kehilangan kesadaran, secara tidak sadar kau baru saja mengaktifkan Doujutsu mu "** ucap Kurama

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kurama tersebut, langsung saja terkejut. Karena dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki sebuah Doujutsu.

" **Nama Doujutsu mu adalah Shokugan. Dan dari yang aku dengar dari orang yang bernama Himetsu itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa dengan Doujutsu itu kau bisa membangkitkan sebuah kekkai Genkai dan Kekkai Touta yang langka."**

" Benarkah ?"

" **Iya, dan pada saat kau tidak sadarkan dari. Secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengeluarkan kemampuan Doujutsu mu. Dan menurut ku kau memiliki Kekkai Genkai dengan kekuatan kegelapan "**

" Waawwww, jadi bagaimana cara menggunakan Doujutsu itu ?" tanya Naruto

" **Mudah saja, kau hanya harus mengalirkan Chakra mu secara teratur ke mata kanan mu. Karena kau hanya memiliki Doujutsu nya di sebelah mata mu saja "**

" Begitu, baiklah akan aku lakukan "

Dan setelah itu, Naruto mulai mengalirkan Chakra nya ke mata kanannya. Dan tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada mata kanan nya. Dan ketika Naruto membuka mata nya, maka terlihat lah bahwa pada mata kanan Naruto mengalami perubahan.

Mata nya yang awalnya berwarna blue-saphire sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putih, dan pada matanya tersebut. Terdapat sebuah tanda yang mirip koma (Tomoe) pada mata nya.

" **Sekarang lihatlah pantulan bayangan mu di air ini "**

Naruto pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dan terlihat lah mata nya yang sudah berubah.

" Waaaaaawwww ini benar benar keren, jadi bagaimana caranya aku melatih Doujutsu ku ini ?" tanya Naruto.

" **Tetap aktifkan Doujutsu ketika latihan "**

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu...ja nee "

 **Minscape Off**

Naruto pun langsung membuka mata nya, dan. Terlihat lah pada mata kanannya yang sudah berubah.

" Baik untuk kelompok keenam kalian berlatih mengendalikan Doujutsu ini, dan pastikan untuk selalu mengaktifkan Doujutsu nya. Lalu sisanya berlatih mengendalikan energi Ying dan Yang. Kalian mengerti ?" teriak Naruto kepada para Bunshin nya.

" Dimengerti Boss " ucap para Bunshin.

" Sara dan Karin, tolong kalian tunjukkan dimana letak perpustakaan nya "

" Baiklah, ayo ikuti kami "

Karin dan Sara pun langsung pergi menuju ke perpustakaan Uzushiogakure. Dan Naruto yang melihat Bunshin nya masih diam ditempat, langsung saja marah.

" APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU, SEKRANG BERPENCAR. DAN JANGAN ADA YANG ISTIRAHAT SEBELUM AKU PERINTAHKAN. KALIAN INGAT, KALIAN HARUS BERHASIL MENGUASAI MATERI YANG SUDAH AKU KATAKAN "

Dan setelah itu, para Bunshin Naruto langsung menyebar keseluruh training ground. Sementara Naruto yang asli, saat sedang berada di depan air terjun.

" _**Naruto, kau latihlah mengenai Senjutsu. Karena dengan kemampuan itu, kau dapat mengisi ulang Chakra mu dengan cepat. Dan juga kau bisa mengatasi Doujutsu yang mungkin akan memakan banyak Chakra "**_ ucap Kurama.

" Baiklah "

Dan Naruto pun berjalan ke pusat air terjun tersebut jatuh. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto langsung duduk tepat di derasnya air terjun tersebut. Meskipun awalnya Naruto selalu tenggelam karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan air terjun tersebut.

Namun akhirnya Naruto berhasil duduk di dasar air terjun tersebut, meskipun Naruto harus merasakan tekanan air terjun tersebut.

 **Library Uzushiogakure**

Sementara itu, para Bunshin Naruto yang ditugaskan untuk belajar Fuinjutsu. Akhirnya sampai ke perpustakaan Uzushiogakure. Dan perpustakaan Uzushiogakure sangatlah besar. Bahkan ukuran perpustakaan tersebut, mungkin sama dengan gedung Hokage.

" Ayo semuanya, kita mulai belajarnya " ucap salah satu Bunshin Naruto.

" Hai " balas seluruh Bunshin.

Dan setelah itu, para Bunshin Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Dan dengan telaten nya, satu persatu dari Bunshin Naruto mulai mempelajari dasar dasar Fuinjutsu, namun juga ada diantara para Bunshin tersebut yang belajar mengenai perubahan Chakra serta Doujutsu yang berhasil dirangkum di dalam sebuah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh salah satu Bunshin Naruto.

 **Uzukage Tower.**

Saat ini terlihat seorang Genin berambut merah. Yang saat ini juga sedang belajar Fuinjutsu kepada sang Uzukage. Dan sementara itu, terlihat lah sang Uzukage yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan kertas kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Dan disamping Uzukage tersebut, terlihat lah sepasang wanita berambut biru muda yang saat ini sedang mengawasi sang Uzukage tersebut. Mereka bertiga adalah Uzumaki Arashi, Uzumaki Nagato, dan Konan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Konan menawarkan jasa nya sebagai asisten sang Uzukage. Dan tentunya sang Uzukage menerima tawaran Konan. Karena sang Uzukage memerlukan seseorang yang dapat memberikan nya pendapat.

Dan alasan Konoha menawarkan jasa kepada sang Uzukage. Karena dia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung kepada Nagato, dan juga dia tidak ingin. Kebutuhannya dan Naruto ditanggung oleh Nagato.

Meskipun Konan menganggap Nagato itu sebagai Nii-san. Namun dia tidak ingin merepotkan nya, dan kerena itulah dia menawarkan jasa untuk menjadikan asisten Uzukage. Karena dia sudah berpengalaman menjadi seorang asisten.

Sementara itu, Arashi diangkat oleh Nagato sebagai muridnya. Karena hanya Arashi lah yang lulus dalam ujian Chunin. Dan untuk saat ini, Nagato hanya mengajarkan dasar dasar Fuinjutsu kepada Arashi.

 **Tok!Tok!Tok!**

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Nagato yang mendengar suara tersebut, langsung memerintahkan orang yang mengetok pintu tersebut untuk masuk. Dan ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang Anbu dengan topeng elangnya.

" Ada apa Anbu ?" tanya Nagato.

" Lapor, kami dari pasukan sensor baru saja merasakan sebuah pancaran Chakra yang sangat besar. "

" Dimana asal nya ?"

" Di training ground miliki tim Sara "

Nagato yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung saja memerintahkan kepada Anbu tersebut. Untuk segera mengumpul satu batalion Anbu.

" Segera kumpulan satu batalion Anbu, dan perintahkan kepada mereka untuk segera menuju ke training ground tersebut berada "

" Hai Uzukage-sama "

Dan setelah itu, Anbu tersebut menghilang. Dan begitu pula dengan Nagato yang juga sudah menghilangkan menggunakan Shunshin nya.

" Arashi apa kau tau bisa mengantarkan aku ke training ground milik tim mu ?" tanya Konan.

" Tentu sana Konan-nee " ucap Arashi.

Dan setelah itu, Arashi dan Konan pun langsung melesat menuju ke training ground milik tim Arashi. Sesampainya mereka disana, mereka dapat melihat sekitar 50 Shinobi yang memiliki penampilan yang sama. Dan juga disana juga sudah terlihat Nagato.

" Siapa kalian ?" tanya salah satu Anbu.

Namun bukannya menjawab, salah satu Bunshin tersebut langsung membalikkan badan nya ke arah Anbu yang baru saja bertanya kepada nya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Naruto.

Dan ekspresi tersebut tidak jauh bedanya dengan Arashi dan Konan. Mereka benar benar terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Bunshin Bunshin tersebut adalah Bunshin ciptaan Naruto.

" Naruto " ucap Arashi.

" Maaf kami bukan Naruto yang asli. Kami hanyalah Bunshin yang ditugaskan oleh boss kami untuk berlatih, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang asli " ucap Bunshin Naruto.

" Lalu dimana Naruto ?" tanya Konan.

" Kami tidak tau, namun sepertinya dia sedang berlatih juga."

" Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan kepada Naruto. Untuk datang ke gedung Uzukage setelah selesai latihan. " ucap Nagato.

" Hai "

Dan setelah itu, para Bunshin Naruto langsung melanjutkan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

 **Skip time**

Selama lebih dari dua minggu, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berlatih. Namun seluruh usaha Naruto akhirnya terbayar juga. Yakni control Chakra nya sudah berkembang sebesar 75%, dan untuk kemampuan Ninjutsu nya Naruto berhasil menguasai Jutsu Rank A, lalu kemampuan Taijutsu nya sudah setara dengan seorang Low Jounin, dan untuk rantai Chakra.

Naruto sudah berhasil mengendalikan rantai Chakra sebanyak 5 buah, namun Naruto masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Doujutsu nya sehingga akhirnya Naruto mulai meminta bantuan kepada Nagato.

Dan setelah dilatih oleh Nagato, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menguasai Doujutsu nya. Meskipun Doujutsu tesebut tergolong Doujutsu yang sangat kuat. Namun Naruto masih belum menguasai kemampuan Doujutsu nya. Dan kemampuan Doujutsu nya yang berhasil dikuasai oleh Naruto adalah kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kekkai Genkai kegelapan nya, meskipun Cuma kemampuan mengalirkan Chakra ke tangan.

Dan nama dari Kekkai Genkai tersebut adalah Meiton. Dan saat ini terlihat lah di sebuah gerbang dengan lambang burung phoenix. Dan untuk Fuinjutsu nya Naruto berhasil menciptakan kertas peledakan dari kemampuan Fuinjutsu nya. Dan saat ini Naruto beserta tim Uzu akan berangkat ke Konoha.

Karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berlatih. Dan akhirnya mereka akan menunjukkan menunjukkan hasil dari latihan mereka pada saat ujian Chunin tersebut.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo-minna, maaf ya kalau telat. Saya harap kalian memaklumi sifat saya yang terkadang suka terlambat, namun meskipun begitu saya akan tetap untuk mengupdate fic **Hikari No Yami.**

Dan author juga sudah mempublikasikan fic terbaru author yaitu **Another Destiny : Number Four** yang author ucapan sebelum nya. Dan diharapkan untuk para reader serta author untuk memberikan saran kepada fic ini dan fic yang satunya lagi. Untuk jadwal update fic yang satunya kan update jika sudah mendapatkan respon dari para reader. Dan juga author ingin mengucapkan

 **Selamat menunaikan** **Puasa**

 **Bagi yang melaksanakan nya**

 **1438 Hijriah**

Dan author ingin meminta maaf jika selama ini ada perkataan author yang menyinggung para reader sekalian.


	21. Chapter 20 : Chunin Exam part 5

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Jangan Baca kalau tidak Suka. Silahkan anda tekan tombol back.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan, para peserta ujian Chunin berlatih. Dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana ujian Chunin tahap keempat dimulai. Dan terlihat lah saat ini, para peserta yang berdatangan dari berbagai desa.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian di gerbang Konoha adalah seorang peserta yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis vertikal di sekitar kerah dan lengannya. Memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning sehingga penampilan nya hampir mirip dengan sang Yondaime Hokage.

Dialah Naruto, peserta ujian Chunin yang berhasil membuat kejutan yang sangat meriah sekaligus menenangkan. Karena dialah yang disebut sebut sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang sempurna, dan juga fakta yang juga terungkap saat ujian Chunin tahap ketiga adalah,

Bahwa dia adalah anak pertama dari Yondaime Hokage, sekaligus anak yang sudah mereka abaikan. Yang dikarenakan sebuah ramalan yang belum tentu kebenaran nya. Dan berita tersebut sudah menyebar dengan begitu cepatnya ke empat dari lima negara besar.

Dan saat ini terlihat, Naruto beserta teman nya yakni Uzumaki Arashi yang saat ini sedang berada di perjalanan menuju tempat diadakannya ujian Chunin tahap keempat. Dan selam di perjalanan, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang diikuti.

Naruto beserta Arashi, Saat ini berada di sebuah gang yang terletak tidak jauh dari stadion Konoha.

" Siapapun itu, keluarlah " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuush**

Dan keluarlah lima orang Anbu yang menggunakan topeng polos. Naruto yang sudah mengatahui siapa yang berada dibalik semua ini, hanya dapat diam dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh para Anbu yang berada di bawah pimpinan Danzo.

" Ada urusan apa kalian mengikuti aku ?"

" Danzo-sama ingin bertemu dengan mu " ucap salah satu Anbu tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari salah satu Anbu tersebut, langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Arashi.

" Arashi lebih baik kau pergi duluan. Aku akan pergi menemui seseorang " ucap Naruto.

" Hai "

Dan setelah itu, Arashi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto beserta kelima Anbu Ne tersebut.

" Tunjukan jalannya "

Dan setelah itu, para Anbu pun langsung melesat menuju tempat dimana Danzo berada. Dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

Saat ini terlihat di monumen wajah Hokage, terlihat seorang pria yang kelihatannya sudah tua, serta pada dagu nya terdapat sebuah bekas luka berbentuk X.

 **Wuuush**

Dan tepat di belakang pria tersebut, muncullah lima orang Anbu. Dan tepat dibelakang Anbu tersebut, terlihat lah Naruto.

" Kalian kembalilah ke posisi kalian " ucap pria tersebut.

" Hai Danzo-sama " ucap kelima Anbu tersebut.

Dan kelima Anbu itu pun menghilang dengan Shunshin mereka. Dan setelah perginya kelima Anbu tersebut, maka pria yang bernama Danzo tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya. Maka secara tidak langsung Danzo dan Naruto saling berhadapan.

Dan terjadilah keheningan di tempat tersebut, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa risih, meskipun dia ditatap dengan intens oleh Danzo.

" Ada apa kau memanggil ku "

Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya salah satu dari merek ada yang bersuara. Sehingga suasana di tegang ditempat tersebut, semakin menjadikan tegang.

" Bagaimana kau memiliki Kyuubi ?" tanya Danzo secara langsung, bahkan berbasa basi pun tidak.

" Apa untungnya bagi ku menjawab pertanyaan mu ?" tanya Naruto.

" Tidak ada, namun jika kau tidak menjawab. Maka nyawa mu yang akan menjadi taruhannya "

" Begitu " ucap Naruto disertai dengan seringai nya.

 **Bluuub! Bluuub! Bluuub!**

Dan tiba tiba saja, dari tubuh Naruto keluarlah Chakra padat berwarna merah. Chakra merah tersebut langsung saja menyelubungi tubuh Naruto secara cepat, dan dikepala Naruto terbentuk lah sepasang telinga panjang, pada telapak tangan dan kaki nya terbentuk cakar, dan pada punggung Naruto terbentuk sepasang ekor yang berasal dari Chakra berwarna merah tersebut.

Lalu pada mata Naruto mulai mengalami perubahan, mata yang awalnya berwarna blue-saphire sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah disertai garis vertikal pada mata nya.

" **Kau pikir, kau siapa? Kau hanyalah tetua busuk yang hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik nama tetua mu "** ucap Naruto dengan suara berat nya.

Danzo yang melihat kejadian tersebut sama sekali tidak takut, malahan Danzo kelihatan senang ketika melihat perubahan Naruto.

" Ternyata memang benar, kau adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang sangat sempurna. Bahkan dalam tahap ekor dua kau masih dapat bersikap santai. Benar benar hebat " ucap Danzo.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Danzo. Namun Naruto semakin lama semakin memperbesar intensitas Chakra nya. Sehingga pancaran Chakra Naruto dapat dirasakan oleh para penduduk sekitar.

 **Wuuuuush**

Dan tiba tiba saja didepan Danzo muncul kelima Anbu Ne yang tadinya sudah pergi, sekarang sudah datang kembali. Bukan hanya itu saja, dibelakang Naruto juga muncul satu batalion Anbu Konoha. Disamping kirinya terlihat lah salah satu legenda Sannin sekaligus guru dari Yondaime, dialah Jiraiya. Lalu di kanan nya terlihat sang pemimpin desa beserta istri, dialah Minato dan Kushina.

" NARUTO " teriak Kushina.

Kushina pun langsung berlari kearah Naruto, namun ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Kushina tinggal sedikit lagi. Tiba tiba saja, ekor yang awalnya diam saja, langsung melesat kearah Kushina. Sehingga membuat Kushina bertabrakan dengan ekor tersebut, dan akhirnya membuat Kushina terlempar kembali kearah sang Yondaime.

Dan dengan sigap nya, Yondaime berhasil menangkap tubuh Kushina yang sempat terpental oleh ekor milik Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, dia ini Kaa-san mu Naruto " teriak sang Yondaime.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Yondaime tersebut, langsung saja marah. Dan secara tidak sengaja ekor yang awalnya berjumlah dua, sekarang sudah bertambah satu lagi. Sehingga ekor tersebut sekarang berjumlah tiga ekor.

" **Aku tidak pernah memiliki Kaa-san seperti dia. Jadi jangan sesekali kau mengatakan bahwa dia Kaa-san ku "** ucap Naruto

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung saja menangis. Karena dia sama sekali tidak kuat menahan tekanan mental tersebut. Dia hanya ingin memeluk anaknya, namun anaknya sama sekali tidak menganggap nya. Sehingga hal tersebut membuat dia kembali menangis.

" Hikss...maaf...maaf kan Kaa-san Naruto. Kaa-san benar benar menyesal "

" Hentikan tangisan mu itu, Naruto yang dulu sudah tiada. Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang hidup di Amegakure. Naruto yang hidup di Konoha sudah tiada, jadi hentikan tangisan mu itu " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuush**

Dan Chakra berwarna merah yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, langsung menghilang layaknya tidak terjadi sesuatu. Dan kejadian tersebut benar benar membuat semua orang yang berada disana terkejut, bahkan sang petapa Sannin pun juga terkejut.

" _Dia dengan mudahnya menghilangkan Chakra Kyuubi, berbeda dengan Menma yang harus menggunakan kertas segel. Dia benar benar hebat, apa mungkin anak yang dalam ramalan itu adalah dia "_ pikir Jiraiya.

" _He-hebat dia bisa menghilang Chakra Kyuubi tanpa batuan orang lain "_ pikir Anbu bertopeng beruang.

" Aku permisi dulu, aku tidak ingin terlambat di ujian kali ini " ucap Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun mulai pergi menjauh dari monumen Hokage tersebut. Kushina yang melihat anaknya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, hanya dapat menangis. Dan setelah Naruto pergi, para Anbu Ne beserta Danzo pun juga ikut pergi.

" Minato, sebaiknya kau bawa Kushina kembali kerumah. Ku rasa dia membutuhkan istirahat " ucap Jiraiya.

" Baik Sensei "

Dan ketika Minato akan melakukan handseal, tiba tiba saja Kushina langsung menahan handseal Minato.

" A-aku tidak ingin pulang...Aku ingin me-melihat pertandingan Naruto " ucap Kushina.

Minato yang mendengar permintaan Kushina tersebut, langsung saja menuruti nya, dan dengan menggunakan jutsu andalan nya yakni Hiraishin. Minato dan Kushina pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Para Anbu yang melihat Hokage nya sudah pergi, langsung bersiap siap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum mereka pergi, tiba tiba saja jiraiya memerintahkan sesuatu pada mereka.

" Crow siapkan seluruh Anbu, kita akan bersiap siap jika terjadi sesuatu diluar dugaan kita "

" Hai Jiraiya-sama "

Dan setelah itu, seluruh Anbu yang berada di monumen Hokage tersebut langsung pergi, dan diikuti pula oleh Jiraiya.

.

Saat ini terlihat di stadion Konoha. Terlihat di kursi penonton, terlihat lah para penduduk beserta para peserta yang sudah gugur di ujian sebelum nya. Yang saat ini mereka akan menonton para peserta yang sudah lolos.

Dan tepat di tempat tertinggi di stadion tersebut, terlihat lah para Kage yang sudah datang. Tujuan mereka adalah melihat bagian jalannya pertandingan tersebut serta melakukan hubungan kerjasama sama dengan desa Konoha beserta dengan desa lainnya.

Dan diantara kelima Kage tersebut, yang tidak hadir hanyalah sang Mizukage, karena saat ini Kirigakure masih dalam keadaan perang, sehingga membuat para Genin dari desa tersebut tidak dapat berpartisipasi.

Dan diruangan tersebut, terlihat lah sang Raikage yang duduk di sebelah Kiri, di kanan nya terlihat sang Kazekage, dan disamping Kazekage adalah sang Tsucikage. Dan tepat disamping Tsucikage ada sebuah kursi kosong yang dimana Kursi tersebut adalah tempat dimana sang tuan rumah duduk.

 **Wuuush**

Dan muncullah sang Hokage dengan menggunakan Hiraishin nya, serta dibelakang nya terlihat dua orang Anbu.

" Maaf saya terlambat Kazekage-dono, Raikage-dono, dan Tsucikage-dono " ucap Minato.

" Tidak apa Hokage-dono, kami mengerti pasti saat ini anda sedang sibuk sibuknya " ucap Kazekage.

Dan setelah itu, Hokage pun langsung duduk di di Kursi nya. Dan tepat di samping ruangan para Kage berada, adalah tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk para kepala klan serta para pejabat tinggi di Konoha.

Dan disana terlihat lah para kepala klan dari klan yang cukup berpengaruh seperti klan Uchiha, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, mereka adalah klan penting di Konoha. Dan selain dari mereka hanya klan kecil yang juga ikut berpengaruh. Dan disanalah Kushina berada.

.

Saat ini para peserta ujian Chunin yang sudah lulus, saat ini berada di tengah tengah stadion. Saat ini mereka sedang mendengar pengarahan dari sang wasit sekaligus pengawas dalam ujian kali ini.

" Baiklah ku rasa kalian sudah kenal dengan ku, namun aku akan tetap memperkenalkan diri ku. Nama ku Gekko Hayate aku ucapan selamat kepada kalian yang sudah lulus dalam ujian Chunin tahap ketiga. Dan kali ini saya selaku pengawas ujian tahap keempat akan memberi tahu kepada kalian apa apa saja yang harus kalian laksanakan ketiga ujian sedang berlangsung "

Dan seketika, terjadi lah keheningan di lapangan tersebut. Bahwa penonton yang awalnya bersorak, sekarang juga ikut terdiam.

" Ujian kali ini adalah ujian kerja sama tim, dan yang harus kalian patuhi hanya beberapa peraturan saja. Yang pertama tidak boleh membunuh. Kedua tidak boleh menggunakannya hewan Kuciyose yang bertubuh besar, ketiga kalian diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan jutsu terkuat kalian. Baik itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Dan sebelum itu harap berkumpul bersama dengan anggota tim kalian " ucap sang Hayate.

Dan para peserta pun langsung saling mencari anggota tim nya. Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka sudah berkumpul bersama anggota tim nya.

" Tim Merah sudah lengkap ?"

" Belum, Uchiha Sasuke belum datang " ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto a.k.a Menma.

" Tim Kuning ?"

" Lengkap "

" Tim Hijau ?"

" Lengkap "

" Tim Biru ?"

" Naruto belum datang " ucap seorang perempuan berambut hijau a.k.a Fuu.

" Baiklah kita akan menunggu 5 menit lagi, dan bersiap siap untuk tim Merah dan Tim kuning. Silahkan kalian diskusikan dengan anggota tim kalian. "

Dan setelah itu, mereka pergi menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh para itu, tepat di puncak stadion. Terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan keadaan stadion tersebut.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya ujian Chunin tahap keempat dimulai. Dan saat ini terlihat lah, Hayate yang saat ini sedang berada di tengah tengah lapangan ujian.

" Baiklah, pertandingan pertama adalah pertandingan antara tim Merah dan tim Hijau. "

Dan masuklah kedua peserta tim ke tengah tengah lapangan.

" Dari tim Merah terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Yugito Nii, dan Namikaze Menma. Dan dari tim Hijau terdiri dari Sai, Hyuga Neji, dan Kurotsuchi "

Dan para penonton pun mulai bersorak, karena mereka mengetahui bahwa dua orang Genin yang berasal dari klan ternama akan bertarung.

" Ano...Sasuke belum datang " ucap Menma.

" Begitu, baiklah kita akan tunggu dia lima menit lagi. Jika dalam lima menit ini dia belum datang maka pemenangnya adalah tim Hijau, karena syarat untuk pertandingan kali ini setiap tim harus memiliki anggota yang lengkap "

Terjadilah keheningan, setelah sang wasit mengatakan syarat yang sangat penting.

.

Lima menit pun sudah berlalu, dan para penonton pun mulai berteriak untuk segera memulai pertandingan nya.

" Apa kau akan muncul...Sasuke " ucap Naruto yang masih berada di tempat nya.

" Oi ayo mulai " teriak para penonton.

" Baiklah, karena tim Merah tidak memiliki anggota lengkap maka pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh tim... "

 **Boft!**

Tiba tiba saja, muncul sebuah gumpalan asap di samping Menma. Dan ketika asap tersebut menghilang, maka terlihat lah Sasuke beserta sang Sensei yang baru saja datang. Dan dengan kedatangan mereka berdua.

Para penonton pun kembali bersorak, disertai dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton. Sementara itu, Hokage yang melihat kedatangan Kakashi beserta Sasuke langsung bernafas lega.

Karena hanya dengan tidak muncul nya Sasuke, maka hal tersebut akan membuat nama desa Konoha buruk di mata para pemimpin desa lainnya.

" Maaf kami terlambat, tapi ku rasa masih belum terlambat juga bukan ?" ucap Kakashi.

" Kau hampir saja terlambat, tapi tidak apa lah. Karena Sasuke Uchiha sudah muncul, maka pertandingan babak pertama akan segera dimulai " ucap Hayate.

Kakashi pun menghilang menggunakan Shunshin nya, serta Hayate yang pergi ke pinggir lapangan stadion.

" Baiklah pertandingan antara tim Merah dan tim Hijau dimulai "

Dan setelah itu, para anggota tim langsung mengeluarkan jutsu andalan mereka. Sasuke dengan Doujutsu Sharingan nya, Neji dengan Doujutsu Byakugan, Sai dengan kertas dan tinta yang siap dengan gambar nya.

Serta Menma, Yugito, dan Kurotsuchi bersiaplah dengan handseal nya. Dan tidak tertinggal pula dengan Sasuke dan Menma yang siap megeluarkan kemampuan mereka.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan bola api yang berukuran sedang. Sedangkan dengan Menma,

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Menma mengeluarkan jutsu angin nya, sehingga jutsu dia dan Sasuke bergabung. Kurotsuchi yang melihat serangan tersebut, langsung menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Seketika di depan tim Hijau muncul sebuah dinding tanah. Setelah itu, serangan gabung Sasuke dan Menma berbenturan dengan dinding tanah Kurotsuchi.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dan terciptalah debu yang sangat tebal akibat benturan tersebut, Neji dengan Byakugan nya pun langsung mencari dimana keberadaan musuh nya.

" Sai di sebelah kiri mu " teriak Neji.

Sai yang mendengar teriakan Neji pun, langsung menyiapkan sebuah gambar di gulungan nya. Dan setelah selesai, Sai pun langsung melakukan handseal.

 **Ninpo : Chōjū Giga**

Dan keluarlah seekor binatang yang mirip anjing yang keluar dari kertas tempat dimana Sai menggambar.

Gambar tersebut pun, langsung melesat menuju ke arah tim Merah. Tim Merah yang tidak menyadari kedatangan serangan tersebut. Harus merelakan tubuh salah satu dari mereka untuk menerima serangan tersebut.

Dan yang menjadi target nya adalah Menma. Akibat dari serangan tersebut, Menma harus merelakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh tinta tinta tersebut.

Para penonton yang melihat serangan tersebut, dibuat terkagum kagum. Karena mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat jutsu yang menggunakan gambar. Bukan hanya para penonton, para Kage pun dibuat ke kagum dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sai.

 **Katon : Endan**

Yugito yang semula nya diam, tiba tiba saja membalas serangan tim Hijau. Meskipun hanya jutsu Rank C, namun jutsu tersebut berhasil menghancurkan gambar yang baru saja dimunculkan oleh Sai. Tim Merah yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yugito, juga tidak ingin kalah.

Sasuke pun langsung merapal handseal, dan begitu pula dengan Menma. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, mereka berdua mengeluarkan jutsu mereka secara bersamaan.

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Atsugai**

Neji yang melihat dua jutsu yang mengarah ke arah tim nya, langsung memerintahkan Kurotsuchi untuk membuat dinding tanah. Namun Kurotsuchi kurang cepat dengan serangan tersebut, karena ketika Kurotsuchi akan melakukan handseal.

Serangan tersebut sudah berada beberapa centimeter dari dia. Namun tanpa disangka sangka, tiba tiba saja Neji mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang dapat membuat keluarga bangsawan Hyuga terkejut.

 **Hakkeshō Kaiten**

Dan tercipta lah sebuah kubah Chakra yang melindungi Sai dan Kurotsuchi. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah kubah tersebut menghilang.

" Sai apa kau punya jutsu pengikat ? " tanya Neji.

" Aku punya "

" Kalau begitu ikat mereka bertiga, dan Kurotsuchi gunakan jutsu Doton yang dapat membuat mereka terdesak "

" Baik "

Dan setelah itu, mereka bertiga pun. Langsung melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh Neji. Sai yang menyiapkan gambar ular, Kurotsuchi dengan handseal, dan Neji yang melesat ke arah mereka.

Dan ketika jarak antara Neji dan Sasuke sudah dekat. Mereka berdua pun langsung saling menyerang dengan menggunakan Taijutsu khas clan mereka. Neji dengan Taijutsu Hyuga nya dan Sasuke dengan Taijutsu Uchiha nya.

Menma yang melihat Sasuke yang bertarung dengan Neji, langsung melemparkan kunai kearah mereka. Sai yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan gambar nya, langsung melakukan handseal.

 **Ninpo : Chōjū Giga**

Dan keluarlah tiga ekor ular, ketiga ular tersebut langsung pergi ke arah tim Merah. Kurotsuchi yang juga sudah menyelesaikan handseal nya, langsung menghentakkan telapak tangan nya ke tanah.

 **Doton : Doroku Gaeshi**

Seketika tanah dimana tempat Menma dan Yugito berpijak, tiba tiba saja terangkat. Dan setelah itu Kurotsuchi kembali melakukan handseal.

 **Katon : Endan**

Kurotsuchi pun langsung menembakan dua peluru apa kearah Menma dan Yugito.

 **Blaaaar!**

Serangan Kurotsuchi berhasil mengenai mereka berdua, dan setelah itu tubuh Menma dan Yugito tiba tiba saja terikat oleh seekor ular yang dilukis oleh Sai.

 **Grreb! Bruuugh!**

Mereka akhirnya terjatuh, Sasuke yang mendengar suara seperti tersebut, langsung mencari tau. Dan terlihat lah bahwa yang menimbulkan suara tersebut adalah Menma dan Yugito.

" Kau lengah " ucap Neji.

Karena kelengahan itulah, Sasuke harus menerima serangan Neji. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke pun juga ikut terikat. Para anggota tim Hijau yang melihat bahwa seluruh tim merah sudah terikat langsung mengambil posisi untuk melakukan serangan balik.

Neji yang saat ini berada tepat di Menma pun langsung, memasang kuda kuda.

" Kau berada di dalam jangkauan ku " ucap Neji.

 **Hakke Rokujūyon Sho**

Neji pun langsung melakukan pukulan secara beruntun yang dia arahkan nya kearah titik vital Menma. Para penonton, khususnya para klan Hyuga. Terlihat terkejut ketika Neji dapat menguasai jutsu dari clan utama.

 **Blaaaar!**

Dan tepat dipukulan terakhir, Menma terpental serta ikatan nya juga lepas. Meskipun begitu, Menma sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, akibat dari pukulan Neji yang tepat mengenai aliran Chakra nya.

Kejadian tersebut, juga terjadi pada Sasuke dan Yugito. Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Sai yang saat ink sedang menggambar sesuatu di kertas gulungan nya. Sementara Yugito saat ini sedang terperangkap oleh lumpur hisab yang diciptakan oleh Kurotsuchi.

 **Doton : Rotsudotensho**

Kurotsuchi langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Yugito.

 **Bruuuugh!**

Pukulan Kurotsuchi pun tepat mengenai pipi Yugito. Dan akibatnya Yugito keluar dari lumpur hisab tersebut, namun dia harus merelakan tulang pipinya retak akibat pukulan dari Kurotsuchi.

 **Ninpo : Chōjū Giga**

Dan dari kertas Sai keluarlah dua ekor anjing, yang dimana anjing tersebut sedang melesat kearah Sasuke. Kedua anjing tersebut langsung menabrak Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke terpental cukup jauh.

Para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung bersorak. Sementara itu, para Kage yang melihat pertandingan tersebut terlihat tersenyum, khususnya Tsucikage.

" Sepertinya Genin mu tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan cucuku, bukan begitu Raikage-dono "

Raikage yang mendengar ucapan Tsucikage yang mengarah pada ejekan tersebut, langsung terlihat tersenyum mengejek.

" Kau jangan besar kepala dulu Tsucikage-dono. Seharusnya kau khawatir kan saja cucu mu itu "

Kembali lagi ke pertandingan. Saat ini keadaan tim Merah saat ini sudah tidak berdaya. Sementara tim Hijau masih kelihatan baik baik saja. Maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pemenang dari pertandingan tersebut adalah tim Hijau.

" _Apa hanya sampai ini kemampuan ku "_ pikir Menma.

" _**Kau benar benar lemah, jika kau kalah maka kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan Nii-san mu. "**_ ucap Kyuubi.

Menma yang mendengar ucapan Kyuubi pun langsung terkejut.

" _Benar, tujuan ku untuk mengikuti ujian kali ini adalah membawa Nii-san pulang. Jika aku kalah, maka Nii-san tidak akan pernah kembali pulang "_ ucap Menma.

Menma pun berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Namun dia tetap berusaha. Neji yang melihat Menma yang berusaha berdiri langsung bersiap siap untuk kembali menyerang Menma.

" Menyerahlah, tubuh mu sudah tidak kuat lagi. " ucap Neji.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Jika aku kalah dari mu, maka aku tidak akan bisa membawa Nii-san pulang. Tujuan ku untuk menang bukanlah menjadi seorang Chunin, namun tujuan ku mengikuti ujian ini adalah aku ingin melawan Nii-san dan membawanya kembali pulang " ucap Menma.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang saat itu berada tidak jauh dari Menma. Langsung terlihat terkejut, karena tujuannya sama dengan Menma. Yakni membawa saudara nya kembali pulang.

Sasuke pun mulai berdiri, bahkan Sasuke sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga nya untuk berusaha untuk berdiri.

 **Sriiiing!**

Tiba tiba saja, mata Sharingan Sasuke yang awalnya bertomoe dua, tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi bertomoe tiga. Para penonton pun terkejut karena mereka dapat melihat langsung bagaimana Sharingan berevolusi dari dua tomoe menjadi tiga tomoe.

" Aku tidak ingin kalah " ucap Sasuke dan Menma secara bersamaan.

Yugito yang melihat kesungguhan dari kedua anggota tim nya pun. Langsung berdiri, dan dari tubuhnya keluarlah Chakra berwarna merah, dan Chakra tersebut langsung menyelimuti tubuh Yugito. Kurotsuchi, beserta para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut.

" Ka-kau Jin-Jinchuriki " ucap Kurotsuchi.

Para Kage pun juga terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Yugito. Sementara itu, Menma dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri langsung melakukan handseal secara bersamaan.

 **Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Chidori**

Dan tercipta lah seratus Bunshin di belakang Menma. Sementara itu, tepat di telapak tangan Sasuke tercipta sebuah bola listrik.

" SERANG " teriak Menma.

Dan para Bunshin nya pun langsung melesat kearah Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke berlari menuju kearah Sai, dan Sai pun saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menggambar. Dan Yugito saat ini sedang melakukan handseal dalam wujud Bijuu nya.

Para Bunshin Menma pun langsung menyerang secara bertubi tubi kearah Neji, namun Neji dengan mudahnya dapat menahan serangan dari para Bunshin.

Namun dikarenakan jumlah Bunshin yang sangat banyak, akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan jutsu yang dapat memusnahkan para Bunshin tersebut.

 **Hakkeshō Kaiten**

Dan terciptalah kubah Chakra yang berputar secara cepat, sehingga satu persatu Bunshin Menma mulai menghilang. Namun ditempat Menma asli, saat ini terlihat lah bahwa Menma sedang berusaha menciptakan sebuah bola spiral di telapak tangan nya.

Dan setelah tercipta, Menma pun langsung melesat kearah Neji. Dan ketika kubah Chakra tersebut sudah menghilang, maka terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Menma sudah berada tepat di depan Neji. Dan dikarenakan jarak mereka yang dekat.

Neji tidak dapat menghindari jutsu Menma. Menma yang melihat kesempatan tersebut langsung mengarahkan jutsu nya kearah Neji.

 **Rasengan**

Dan Neji pun terkena oleh Rasengan Menma, dan hal serangan tersebut membuat Neji terpental dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu, Sai yang sudah menyelesaikan gambar nya langsung mengeluarkan gambar nya.

 **Ninpo : Chōjū Giga**

Dan gambar gambar Sai pun melesat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat gambar gambar tersebut yang melesat ke arah nya, langsung mengarahkan Chidori nya kearah gambar tersebut

 **Pyaaar! Pyaaaar!**

Satu persatu gambar Sai mulai hancur, dan ketika jarak antara Sai dan Sasuke sudah dekat, Sai langsung menahan Chidori Sasuke menggunakan tanto nya. Namun tiba tiba saja, tanto milik Sai patah. Dan di dikuti pula dengan menghilangnya Chidori Sasuke.

" Cih, sekali lagi "

Sasuke pun langsung melakukan handseal, namun belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan handseal nya. Sai sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangan Sasuke.

" Tidak Perlu, aku menyerah " ucap Sai disertai dengan senyuman palsu nya.

Sementara itu, Yugito yang sudah menyelesaikan kan handseal nya langsung mengeluarkan jutsu nya.

 **Katon : Endan**

Dan keluarlah sebuah peluru api berwarna biru dari mulut Yugito. Kurotsuchi yang melihat peluru api tersebut, langsung menciptakan sebuah dinding tanah.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Namun sepertinya, dinding tanah tersebut tidak dapat menahan jutsu tersebut. Sehingga membuat dinding tanah tersebut hancur. Namun peluru api tersebut masih belum menghilang, peluru api tersebut masih melesat kearah Kurotsuchi.

 **Blaaaar!**

Terjadilah ledakan akibat bola api tersebut menghantam tanah dimana tempat Kurotsuchi berada. Dan hal tersebut membuat Kurotsuchi terlempar cukup jauh. Dan Kurotsuchi pun berakhir tepat di ujung stadion, dan Kurotsuchi pun pingsan.

Para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung bersorak sorai.

" Wasit, tentukan hasilnya " ucap Sasuke.

Wasit yang saat itu sedang termenung, langsung saja terkejut ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

" Ha-hai, pemenang nya adalah tim Merah "

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

Oke minna, hanya itu yang bisa saya buat. Dan author tidak akan berlama lama, hanya ingin mengatakan, bahkan author meminta saran kepada kalian mengenakan chapter depan.

Apakah author harus membuat penyerangan dari Otogakure, atau membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dari fic yang lainnya.

Dan untuk update berikutnya, kemungkinan besar akan sangat terlambat. dan oleh karena itu author ingin minta maaf jika ada dari para reader yang tidak berkenan.

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out.**

 **Review, Favorit, and Follow**

 **Jangan lupa !**


	22. Chapter 21 : Chunin Exam part 6

" Wasit, tentukan hasilnya " ucap Sasuke.

Wasit yang saat itu sedang termenung, langsung saja terkejut ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

" Ha-hai, pemenang nya adalah tim Merah "

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Jangan Baca kalau tidak Suka. Silahkan anda tekan tombol back.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Stadion Chunin Exam**

Akhirnya pertandingan antara tim Merah dan Hijau berakhir dengan kemenangan tim Merah. Meskipun pada bertarung tersebut kebanyakan memamerkan jutsu mereka, namun tetap saja pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh tim Merah.

Sementara itu, di puncak stadion Konoha. Terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatap pertandingan tersebut dengan wajah datar nya.

" Ku harap kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat Sasuke, dan adik ku tercinta...Menma " ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyuman mengerikan nya.

.

Menma yang mengetahui bahwa dia dan tim nya menang, langsung bersorak. Dan sorakan Menma pun disambut dengan sorakan para penonton juga.

" MENMA-SAMAAAAA " teriak para penonton.

Para Kage yang melihat Menma yang bersorak tersebut, terlihat tersenyum. Namun berbeda dengan Tsucikage. Tsucikage yang melihat cucunya yang dikalahkan oleh Genin Kumogakure terlihat sangat marah.

" Baiklah, diharapkan kepada Tim Biru dan Tim Kuning untuk segera memasuki arena. " ucap Hayate.

Terlihat lah, satu persatu dari Genin yang masih berada di balkon tempat para peserta mulai turun. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat baru lah, kedua tim berkumpul ditangan lapangan.

Namun Hatake yang melihat suatu kejanggalan pada tim Biru, langsung pergi kearah tim Biru.

" Dimana anggota tim kalian seorang lagi ?" tanya Hayate.

" Na-Naruto belum da..."

Tiba tiba saja perkataan Fuu dipotong oleh seseorang yang berdiri disamping kanan nya.

" Aku disini " ucap orang tersebut.

Hayate yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya. Dan terlihat lah bahwa orang yang baru saja memotong perkataan Fuu adalah Naruto. Dengan kemunculan Naruto secara tiba tiba, membuat Hayate dan para penonton terkejut.

Bahkan para Kage pun juga terkejut, karena mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto. Bukan hanya terkejut atas kemunculan Naruto saja, para Kage pun kembali terkejut karena mereka melihat seorang anak yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan Hokage.

" Si-siapa dia, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa muncul disana. Padahal aku sudah mengaktifkan kemampuan sensor ku " ucap sang Kazekage.

" Dan terlebih lagi siapa dia. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Hokage-dono ? " ucap Raikage

" Namikaze Naruto, bukan begitu Hokage-dono. Dia adalah anak yang sudah kau abaikan, anak yang memiliki potensial untuk menjadi seorang Jounin serta seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang dapat mengendalikan kemampuan Bijuu nya " ucap Tsucikage.

Para Kage pun terkejut atas informasi yang dibeberkan oleh Tsucikage, berlebih lagi dengan Hokage yang saat ini sedang emosi ketika mengetahui bahwa Tsucikage membeberkan informasi yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh diri nya dan keluarga nya.

" Tapi jika benar dia anak Minato, kenapa dia menggunakan ikat kepala Amegakure. Desa yang baru baru saja hancur itu ?" tanya Kazekage.

" Menurut informasi dari para Anbu ku yang menyusup ke Amegakure. Bocah itu ditemukan dalam keadaan luka parah, dan dia pun dirawat oleh pemimpin desa tersebut " ucap Tsucikage.

" Hanzo, bagaimana mungkin dia mau menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang terluka parah " ucap Raikage.

" Bukan Hanzo, melainkan Yahiko. Matan murid dari Jiraiya serta salah satu anggota Akatsuki, dan selain itu. Bocah itu juga mengalami hilang ingatan, dan ingatan nya pun kembali pulih pada saat dia bertemu dengan keluarga nya. Informasi ini aku dapatkan dari Anbu yang menyusup ke Amegakure serta cucuku Kurotsuchi " ucap Tsucikage dengan arogan nya. Karena dia mengetahuinya informasi yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Hokage.

" Tsucikage-dono, anda sudah keterlaluan. Jika anda membeberkan informasi lagi tentang anak ku maka... "

Namun tiba tiba saja Tsucikage memotong ucap Minato. Dan hal tersebut pun membuat Minato marah.

" Anak mu...ku rasa kau salah ucapan. Bukannya kau sudah menyatakan bahwa dia sudah mati, apa itu yang kau sebut sebagai anak mu. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan orang yang kau anggap sebagai anak mu itu pun, sama sekali tidak menanggapi mu itu sebagi ayah nya " ucap Tsucikage.

Hal tersebut pun berhasil membuat Hokage menjadi diam. Sementara itu, Kazekage dan Raikage yang saat itu hanya mendengar kan, juga ikut terkejut. Memang mereka mengetahui bahwa anak pertama sang Hokage dinyatakan terbunuh.

Namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahu bahwa sang anak Hokage, menganggap bahwa Minato bukan sebagi ayah nya.

Sementara itu, para penonton yang awalnya bersorak. Harus dibuat bungkam karena mereka merasakan tekanan Chakra yang sangat kuat, dan tekanan Chakra tersebut berasal dari tempat dimana para Kage berada.

" _Sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu di tempat para Kege "_ batin sang Jounin pembimbing Tim 7 a.k.a Kakashi.

Naruto yang memang dasarnya seorang ninja sensor, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tekanan Chakra yang berasal dari tempat para Kage.

" Wasit apa pertandingan nya masih dilanjutkan ?" tanya Naruto

Hayate yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung terlihat terkejut, karena Hayate sempat melamun.

" Tu-tunggu sebentar, kita harus mendapatkan konfirmasi dulu dari Hokage "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hayate, langsung pergi menuju pinggir stadion. Bee dan Fuu yang melihat Naruto pergi ke pinggir lapangan, langsung pergi mengikuti nya.

Sementara itu tim Kuning, khususnya Shikamaru. Terlihat sedari tadi terus menatap Naruto, seakan akan dia sedang membaca pikiran Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia sudah menyadari bahwa sahabat lamanya Shikamaru selalu memperhatikan nya.

" Bee, Fuu " panggil Naruto.

" Hai Naruto / kun" balas Bee dan Fuu

" Sudah berapa ekor yang dapat kelian kendalikan ?" tanya Naruto

" Aku sudah bisa menguasai sampai ekor 3 " ucap Bee

" A-aku belum berhasil menguasai Chakra Chōmei " ucap Fuu.

" Begitu, sekarang dengarkan aku. Pada saat pertandingan aku ingin kalian untuk saling bekerja sama. Dan juga aku ingin tau jenis perubahan Chakra kalian ?" tanya Naruto

" Aku **Katon, Suiton,** dan **Raiton** namun yang paling aku kuasai adalah Raiton dengan gabungan Kenjutsu " ucap Bee

" Aku Fuuton " ucap Fuu

" Begitu, baiklah Bee kau hadapi ninja Suna itu. Dari yang aku lihat dia adalah ninja dengan spesialis serangan jarak jauh. Dia adalah pengendali angin, jadi berhati hati lah. "

" Hai "

" Lalu Fuu, kau hadapi Shikamaru. Laki laki berambut nanas itu, dia adalah pengendali bayangan. Dan karena kau pengendali angin pastikan kau menyerang nya dengan serangan jarak jauh. Pastikan kau menjaga jarak dari nya "

" Hai "

" Lalu aku akan menghadapi Arashi, meskipun aku cukup dekat dengan nya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuan nya. Dan untuk sementara ini, kita berkerja secara individu. Selama kalian bertarung aku akan memperhatikan lawan dan menganalisis kemampuan nya. Baik itu saja, lalu apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum pertandingan dimulai ?" tanya Naruto

Bee yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto, akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya.

" Aku, dari tadi kau menanyai jumlah ekor yang kami kuasai dan elemen kami. Sekarang aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan yang aku ajukan kepada kami " ucap Bee dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Fuu.

" Baiklah, jumlah ekor yang aku kuasai adalah 4 ekor. Lalu elemen ku adalah **Katon, Suiton, Fuuton,** dan **Raiton**. Namun penguasaan terhadap elemen elemen ku, Cuma **Suiton** dan **Katon**. Untuk Fuuton Cuma Rank B dan Raiton Rank C " ucap Naruto

" Lalu apa kau menguasai kemampuan selain Ninjutsu ?" tanya Fuu.

" Aku menguasai Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu " ucap Naruto

Bee dan Fuu pun akhirnya mengetahui kemampuan milik Naruto. Namun tetap saja, Naruto menyembunyikan kemampuan nya tentang Doujutsu nya. Karena Naruto mengetahui bahwa informasi mengenai nya akan sampai ke pemimpin mereka.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya pertandingan pun dimulai. Dan para tim mulai mengambil posisi bertarung mereka. Bee dengan dua pedang nya, Fuu dengan handseal nya, dan Naruto dengan kuda kuda Taijutsu nya.

Tidak berbeda pula dengan tim Kuning, saat ini mereka sedang memasang posisi bertarung mereka. Shikamaru dengan handseal nya, Temari dengan kipas raksasa nya, dan Arashi dengan kuda kuda Taijutsu nya.

" Pertandingan ujian Chunin tahap keempat **DIMULAI** "

Setelah mendengar kata mulai, para peserta langsung melesat menuju ke arah lawan mereka.

 **Fuuton : Atsugai**

Temari pun mulai melancarkan serangan nya kearah Naruto.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Begitu pula dengan Arashi yang melancarkan serangan nya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat dua serangan sekaligus langsung merapalkan handseal.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Naruto pun menembakkan bola api kearah kedua serangan tersebut. Dan kedua serangan tersebut bertabrakan dengan bola api Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar! Wusssh!**

Hasil dari tabrakan tersebut, berhasil menciptakan sebuah kabut tebal. Naruto pun memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan kemampuan sensor nya. Dan Naruto pun berhasil mengetahui dimana posisi Arashi berada.

Ketika jaraknya antara Naruto dan Arashi sudah berdekatan, Naruto langsung mengerahkan pukulan nya kerah Arashi.

 **Buaaagh!**

Pukulan tersebut berhasil mengenai pipi Arashi, dan mengakibatkan Arashi terpental cukup jauh. Karena pada saat Naruto memukul Arashi, Naruto mengirim sedikit Chakra nya ke pukulan nya.

Sementara itu Temari yang merasa frustasi karena kabut tersebut, langsung mengibaskan kipas nya. Dan cara tersebut berhasil membuat kabut tersebut menghilang. Dan terlihat lah, Bee, Fuu, Temari, dan Shikamaru yang masih berada di tempat semula mereka, sedangkan Arashi berada di pojok kanan stadion, dan Naruto yang saat ini berada tepat di depan Temari.

Temari dan para penonton pun terkejut ketika mengetahui Naruto berada di depan Temari. Dan para Kage pun juga terkejut ketika mengetahui Naruto saat ini berada di depan Temari.

" Halo " ucap Naruto

 **Buuuagh!**

Naruto pun langsung menendang Temari, dan tidak lupa untuk mengalirkan Chakra nya ke tendangan nya. Temari yang melihat Naruto akan menendang nya, langsung menahan tendangan nya dengan kipas raksasa nya.

 **Kagemane no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja Naruto tidak dapat bergerak, dan penyebab Naruto tidak dapat bergerak karena bayangannya saat ini terikat oleh jutsu khas klan Nara.

" Sepertinya berhasil " ucap Shikamaru.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Shikamaru, saat ini Bee berada tepat dibelakang Shikamaru. Dan saat ini Bee akan menebas Shikamaru menggunakan kedua pedang nya.

 **Fuuton : Atsugai**

Temari yang menyadari Bee yang berada di belakang Shikamaru, langsung melancarkan serangannya kearah Bee. Ketika jarak serangan Temari tinggal sedikit lagi dari Bee, tiba tiba saja Shikamaru melepaskan jutsu nya, dan langsung melompat kearah samping kiri nya.

Hal tersebut pun membuat Naruto yang awalnya terperangkap jutsu Shikamaru, sekarang sudah terlepas. Sementara itu, Bee yang melihat serangan tersebut sudah dekat dengan nya, langsung menebaskan kedua pedang nya kearah serangan Temari.

 **Raiton : Erubou**

Dan terjadilah ledakan akibat kedua serangan tersebut berbenturan. Sementara itu, Arashi yang sudah kembali ke keadan semula nya, langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu**

Arashi pun langsung menebaskan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto, dan dari tangan kanannya keluarlah sebuah angin yang menyerupai sebuah gelombang yang berkecamuk.

" _Mereka menargetkan ku "_ pikir Naruto.

 **Suiton : Hahonryuu**

Dari tempat Naruto berpijak, keluarlah sebuah gelombang air. Dan gelombang air tersebut berbenturan dengan gelombang angin Arashi.

 **Craaas!**

Hal tersebut membuat gelombang air tersebut pecah, dan membuat air air tersebut tersebar ke penjuru stadion. Namun ketika air tersebut jatuh ke tanah, tiba tiba saja air tersebut terserap oleh tanah.

Dan kejadian tersebut membuat para penonton dan para Kage terkejutnya. Karena kemampuan Naruto sangat mirip dengan sang Nindaime Hokage.

" Sepertinya dia memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi seorang Kage. Apalagi dia masih muda " ucap Kazekage.

" Anda benar Kazekage-dono, dapat mengatur strategi dengan baik, control Chakra yang baik, serta dapat mengendalikan kemampuan dari Bijuu terkuat " ucap Raikage.

" Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, namun apa yang kau katakan memang benar Kazekage " ucap Tsucikage.

Minato yang mendengar pujian dari para Kage untuk anaknya langsung terlihat tersenyum, namun senyuman nya menghilang dikala dia mengingat bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak menganggap nya sebagai orang tua nya.

 **.**

Sementara itu, di kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Terlihat lah para penghuni kompleks ucap saat ini sedang berkumpul di depan kuil Uchiha, kecuali Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uchiha Shisui.

" Semuanya dengarkan aku, saat ini seluruh keamanan dikerahkan di setiap gerbang. Dan karena itu kita akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk pergi dari desa. Kita akan melewati gerbang barat, karena disana penjagaan melemah. " ucap Fugaku.

" Lalu kita akan menetap dimana ?" tanya salah satu anggota Uchiha.

" Kita akan... "

 **Wuuuuush!**

Tiba tiba saja, muncul seseorang di samping Fugaku. Dan kemunculan orang tersebut membuat para anggota Uchiha terkejut.

" Tenang, dialah yang akan membantu kita. Kita akan menetap di desa nya "

" Lalu apa nama desa nya?"

" Aku rasa kalian sudah tau, yaitu desa ************* " (Sensor)

.

 **Traaaang! Traaaaang!**

Terjadi lah saling adu kunai antara Naruto dan Arashi. Namun ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Arashi sangat dekat, Naruto langsung menggapai tangan kiri Arashi, dan menggunakan tangan kirinya dan tangan kiri Arashi untuk melakukan handseal.

" Aku pinjam tangan mu Arashi " ucap Naruto

Setelah selesai melakukan handseal, Naruto dan Arashi saling melompat mundur. Sehingga jarak antara mereka sedikit menjauh.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Naruto langsung menyemburkan bola api kearah Arashi, Arashi yang melihat bola api tersebut langsung handseal.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Arashi pun langsung mengeluarkan bola air nya, sehingga kedua serangan tersebut berbenturan dan menghasilkan kabut tebal.

 **Kagemane no jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Atsugai.**

Shikamaru pun langsung memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan kemampuan nya, nanamun ketika jutsu hampir berhasil menangkap Naruto. Tiba tiba saja tubuhnya ditabrak oleh sebuah gelombang angin, sehingga membuat jutsu Kagemane menghilang. Fuu yang melihat serangannya berhasil, kembali melakukannya handseal.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dan setelah itu, dari tubuh Fuu keluarlah gelombang angin, sehingga membuat kabut yang berada di stadion menghilang.

" Sial, tidak ada cara lain lagi " ucap Temari

 **Fuuton : Kamaitachi no jutsu**

Setelah itu, Temari mengibaskan kipas nya, dan tercipta lah sebuah tornado kecil. Namun dengan putaran yang berkecamuk. Sehingga membuat bebatuan yang berada di dekatnya terang dan hancur.

Bee yang melihat serangan penghancuran tersebut, langsung mengalirkan elemen petir nya ke kedua pedang nya, dan langsung menebaskan kedua pedang nya secara horizontal kearah tornado kecil tersebut.

 **Raiton : Raigyaku Suihei**

Keluarlah gelombang petir, dan gelombang petir tersebut berbenturan dengan tornado kecil tersebut.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dan tercipta lah gelombang angin yang sangat besar ketika kedua serangan tersebut berbenturan, bahkan gelombang tersebut sampai ke bangku penonton.

 **Buuummmmm! Buuummmm!**

Setelah itu, terjadi ledakan di sekitar lepanga. Hal tersebut membuat para penonton terkagum kagum, dan begitu pula dengan para Kage.

" Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Shikamaru.

" Tidak kusangka, ranjau yang sudah ku pasang meledak hanya terkena gelombang angin. Sepertinya adan harus membuat formula baru yang lebih kuat " ucap Naruto

Shikamaru dan seluruh tim yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terlihat terkejut. Bahkan tim Biru yang merupakan tim Naruto, sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Sakura yang saat ini berada di bangku para penonton.

" Di setiap lapangan baru saja terjadi ledakan, dan penyebab nya adalah sebuah kanji yang tidak ku mengerti " ucap Hinata.

Sakura dan para rookie yang mendengar ucapan Hinata kelihatan kebingungan, namun tiba tiba saja. Disamping mereka muncul seorang sensei dengan rambut putih melawan gravitasi serta menggunakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya.

" Fuinjutsu, tidak kusangka. Anak yang dianggap sebagai aib dulu, sekarang sudah menjadi seorang jenius " ucap Kakashi.

" Maksud sensei ?" tanya Kiba yang saat itu sama tidak mengerti.

" Naruto, dialah yang memasang kanji yang dapat meledak itu " ucap Shino.

Para rookie yang mendengar ucapan Shino langsung terkejut, karena yang mereka ketahui bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang Shinobi yang sama sekali tidak memiliki Chakra.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa, bukannya dia tidak memiliki Chakra ?" ucap Ino dengan terkejut nya.

" Ku rasa kalian sudah melihat kemampuan nya saat ujian Chunin tahap ketiga. Dia dapat mengalahkan Sora yang saat itu lepas kendali " ucap Shino.

Dan mereka pun terdiam ketika mengetahui bahwa apa yang diucapkan Shino memang benar.

.

 **Fuuton : Kamaitachi no jutsu**

Dan sekali lagi Temari mengeluarkan jutsu yang memiliki daya hancur yang sangat kuat. Naruto yang melihat serangan sama yang dilancarkan oleh Temari, langsung melakuan beberapa handseal.

 **Suiton : Suiryuu**

 **Kagemane no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja, Naruto harus menghentikan ucapannya. Karena saat ini pergerakan Naruto sudah berhasil dihentikan oleh Shikamaru.

" Kerja bagus nanas " ucap Temari.

Temari pun kembali mengeluarkan serangan tipe angin nya. Sementara itu, Arashi yang melihat Temari akan melancarkan serangan, langsung merapalkan handseal.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu**

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Temari dan Arashi mengeluarkan serangan tersebut secara bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat ketiga jenis serangan tersebut yang hampir mendekati sama sekali tidak kelihatan ketakutan.

" Naruto " teriak Bee dan Fuu.

" Kalian tenang saja, aku akan segera mengakhiri pertandingan ini " ucap Naruto dengan santai nya.

 **Bluuuuub! Bluuuuub! Bluuuuub!**

Tiba tiba saja dari tubuh Naruto keluar Chakra berwarna merah, dan Chakra merah tersebut langsung menyebar ke segala penjuru tubuh Naruto

" **Akan aku selesaikan pertandingan ini "** ucap Naruto.

Para penonton yang melihat perubahan Naruto langsung terkejut, namun mereka sama sekali tidak pergi dari stadion tersebut. Karena menurut kabar yang mereka dengar, Naruto dapat mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi sesuka hati nya.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru beserta tim Kuning langsung terkejut. Karena Shikamaru tidak pernah memprediksikan bahwa Naruto akan menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi.

 **Braaaak! Braaaak!**

Seketika tanah tempat Naruto berpijak tiba tiba saja retak, dan mengakibatkan bayangan yang mengikat Naruto menghilang.

 **Wuuuush!**

Naruto pun melesat dengan kecepatan seorang Jounin kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto yang melesat kearah nya, langsung melakukan handseal yang cukup berbeda dari handseal yang sering dia gunakan.

 **Kagezukami no jutsu**

 **Wuuuuush**

Tiba tiba saja, bayangan yang berada di bawah Shikamaru melesat menuju Naruto. Dan ketika bayangan Shikamaru berhasil menangkap Naruto. Tiba tiba saja Naruto yang awalnya melesat menuju Shikamaru, tiba tiba saja berubah haluan menuju Bee.

" _Ugh...sial aku masih belum menguasai nya dengan baik "_ batin Shikamaru.

Bee yang melihat Naruto yang melesat kearah nya, langsung melompat menjauh dari jalur Naruto.

" _Tidak kusangka dia memiliki jutsu yang unik, kalau begitu "_

 **Wuuush**

Ekor Naruto yang awalnya Cuma satu, tiba tiba saja bertambah satu ekor lagi. Dan bayangan yang mengikat Naruto langsung terlepas. Setelah mengetahui bahwa bayangan yang mengikat dia lepas. Naruto langsung menggunakan satu ekor nya untuk merubah arah haluan nya.

Para penonton pun dibuat terkejut kembali, karena melihat Naruto yang mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi dengan mudah nya. Kejadian tersebut tidak berbeda pula dengan para Kage.

Ketika jarak Naruto dan Shikamaru tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangan nya. Dan mengarahkan kepalan tangan nya kearah Shikamaru. Namun bukan tangan Naruto yang mengenai Shikamaru, melainkan tangan Chakra nya yang mengenai Shikamaru.

 **Buuuuuagh!**

Shikamaru yang tidak sempat menangkis pukulan tersebut, harus merelakan dirinya untuk terpental ke pinggir stadion.

 **Greeeb!**

Namun tiba tiba saja, Arashi menangkap tubuh Shikamaru. Sehingga membuat dia ikut terpental ke pinggir stadion.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Namun ketika tubuh mereka akan berbenturan dengan dinding pembatas stadion, tiba tiba saja tubuh mereka berhenti ketika hampir berbenturan dengan tembok pembatas tersebut. Dan yang membuat mereka tidak jadi menabrak adalah sebuah tekanan angin yang diciptakan oleh Temari.

" Bagaimana sekarang ?" tanya Arashi yang sudah kembali berdiri dengan tegak.

" Mau gimana lagi, persentase kemenangan kita sangatlah kecil " ucap Temari.

" Kau benar,WASIT " teriak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang berteriak tersebut, langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari para penonton dan para Kage.

" Kami menyerah " ucap Shikamaru.

Para penonton pun dibuat terkejut dengan keputusan yang dibuat Naruto, namun para Kage yang mendengar keputusan Shikamaru, terlihat tersenyum.

" Mereka mengambil keputusan yang tepat " ucap Raikage.

" Begitulah, jika diteruskan maka mereka akan kalah telak " ucap Kazekage.

" Kau benar, seperti para Genin tahun ini memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi yang sangat hebat " ucap Raikage.

.

Naruto yang mendengar Shikamaru dan timnya menyerah, langsung menonaktifkan Chakra Kyuubi. Dan sekali lagi para penonton dibuat terkejut dan terkagum kagum.

" Pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini adalah tim Biru. Dan diharap kepada para peserta yang sudah lulus untuk segera berkumpul di lapangan " ucap Hayate.

Setelah itu, terdengar lah suara sorakan dari para penonton. Serta suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah yang diberikan para penonton kepada para peserta yang sudah lulus.

" Aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian di ujian Chunin tahap keempat ini, dan Shinobi yang berhasil lulus adalah Genin dari Konohagakure : Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino. Genin dari Sunagakure : Sabaku Gaara. Genin dari Kumogakure : Yugito Nii dan Killer Bee. Genin dari Takigakure : Fuu. Dan Genin dari Amegakure : Naruto Pain.

Dan untuk ujian tahap kelima sekaligus ujian terakhir, kalian akan melaksanakan nya dua hari lagi. Dan diharapkan kepada para peserta untuk tetap berada di dalam desa. Dan sebelum itu, kami sudah menyiapkan nomor yang berada di dalam kotak yang berada di balkon tempat kalian berada. Nomor tersebut beer untuk memilih siapa lawan kalian di pertandingan berikutnya. Siapa pun ya mendapatkan nomor yang sama maka dialah yang akan menjadi lawan kalian.

Silahkan kalian ambil nomor kalian " ucap Hayate

Setelah itu, para peserta yang sudah lulus langsung pergi menuju balkan tempat dimana mereka akan mengambil nomor.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Oke minna Cuma sampai disanalah kemampuan author untuk membuat Fanfic ini. Dan bagi kalian yang menginginkan update kilat author akan mengupdate nya jika jumlah review sudah mencapai 630, dan diikuti pula dengan bertambahnya jumlah follow dan Favorit.

Namun jika review itu Cuma berupa tulisan **" Lanjut "** saja, diharapkan untuk menambah beberapa saran untuk Chapter depan. Dan untuk kemunculan pair Naruto, akan muncul di arc Shippuden ( Kalau author minat) dan calon pair Naruto akan author berikan :

Uzumaki Sara

Fuu

Uzumaki Karin

Hotaru Tsuchigumo

Shizuka

Shion

Untuk pair nya apakah harem ( 2 pair ) atau singel pair aja...?

Lalu soal kudeta Uchiha dan penyerangan Oto, author ingin meminta saran kepada kalian. Oke itu aja salah dan janggal mohon dimaafkan. Dan bila ingin memflamea harap menggunakan kata kata yang sopan.

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out.**

A/N : Bentuk mata Shokugan, berwarna putih bersih, memiliki tomoe berwarna hitam, serta pupil berwarna merah darah. Kemampuan dari Shokugan sama dengan Sharingan, namun ada beberapa juga kemampuan unik dari Shokugan. Dan kemampuan nya tersebut akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Hurt/Comfort ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Ujian Chunin tahap keempat sudah berakhir, dan terlihat lah para peserta yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di balkon tempat para peserta yang lulus. Saat ini mereka akan mengambil nomor undian, nomor yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan nya.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengambil nomor yang berada di dalam kotak yang sudah disediakan. Setelah selesai mengambil nomor undian nya, para peserta kembali ke posisi semula mereka.

" Baiklah, sekarang sebutkan nomor yang kalian peroleh, dimulai dari kau " ucap Hayate.

" Nomor 1" ucap Shino

" Nomor 3 " ucap Bee

" Nomor 2 " ucap Sasuke

" Nomor 3 " ucap Yugito

" Nomor 4 " ucap Naruto

" Nomor 1 " ucap Fuu

" Nomor 2 " ucap Gaara

" Nomor 4 " ucap Menma

Menma yang mendengar bahwa Nii-san nya yang akan menjadi lawannya, langsung pergi menuju kearah Nii-san nya.

" Baiklah, kalian sudah boleh bubar " ucap Hayate.

Setelah itu, para peserta pun langsung pergi menuju keluar stadion. Dan terlihat lah saat ini Naruto yang saat ini sedang dihadang oleh Menma. Arashi yang saat itu kebetulan bersama dengan Naruto, langsung terlihat marah ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menghadang mereka adalah Menma.

" Minggir, kami tidak punya urusan dengan mu " ucap Arashi.

" Memang, aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan mu. Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan Nii-san ku " ucap Menma.

Arashi yang mendengar ucapan Menma langsung saja marah, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Arashi merapalkan handseal untuk menyerang Menma.

Namun ketika handseal tersebut hampir selesai, tiba tiba saja Naruto menghentikan nya. Dan hal tersebut kembali membuat Arashi semakin marah.

" Tenang dulu, ingat kita dimana sekarang. Dan yang didepan kita ini adalah putra Hokage, jadi jangan sesekali kau menyerang nya " ucap Naruto

Arashi pun kembali tenang, namun tetep saja Arashi masih marah kepada Menma. Karena Arashi masih kesal karena tujuannya adalah menemui Naruto, dan jika Menma menemui Naruto sudah pasti dia akan mempecundangi Naruto.

" Ada apa putra Hokage ingin menemui ku? " tanya Naruto dengan nada sopan nya.

Menma yang mendengar nada ucapan Naruto, merasakan ingin menangis. Karena Nii-san nya masih beranggapan bahwa dia ini bukan adik nya.

" A-aku ingin bertaruh dengan mu " ucap Menma

" Bertaruh, tentang apa ?" tanya Naruto

" Jika di pertarungan kita nanti aku menang, aku ingin Nii-san kembali kerumah dan memaafkan kami "

" Kalau aku yang menang ?"

" Kau boleh meminta apapun kepada ku " ucap Menma dengan yakinnya.

" Baiklah aku terima. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Menma-sama " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Menma yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Namun baru beberapa langsung Naruto meninggal kan Menma, Naruto sudah kembali dihadang oleh seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Dia adalah Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus saudara angkat nya. Arashi yang melihat Shinobi Konoha yang kembali menghadang mereka, langsung melakukan handseal.

" Tenang Arashi, dia sekutu kita " ucap Naruto dengan tenang nya.

" Sekutu, apa jangan jangan dia yang diucapkan oleh Uzukage ? "

" Benar "

" Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto " ucap Sasuke.

" Ya begitulah Sasuke, mungkin sudah beberapa bulan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun pergi dari tempat tersebut. Dan selama di perjalanan Naruto selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dari para penduduk desa. Ketika mereka bertiga melewati sebuah kedai ramen, tiba tiba saja Naruto masuk kedalam kedai tersebut.

Arashi dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto masuk, langsung mengikuti Naruto yang masuk kedalam kedai ramen tersebut.

" Selamat datang di kedai kami "

Tiba tiba saja, terdengar suara sambutan dari satu satunya pelayan yang bekerja di kedai ramen tersebut.

" Kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah ya, Ayame Nee-chan " ucap Naruto

Pelayan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah orang yang memanggil nya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ayame ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil nya.

" Kyaaaa Naru-chan " teriak Ayame sambil memeluk Naruto.

Arashi pun swedrop ketika mendengar panggil yang kekanak kanakan tersebut. Setelah pulih dari swedrop nya, Arashi pun dibuat bingung ketika mendengar pelayan tersebut mengetahui Naruto.

" Sebelum Naruto menghilang, dia sering berkunjung kesini " ucap Sasuke.

Arashi pun mengerti kenapa pelayan tersebut mengetahui nama Naruto. Sementara itu, saat ini Naruto masih dipeluk oleh Ayame dengan eratnya.

" Nee-chan se-sesak " ucap Naruto dengan susah payah.

Ayame pun melepaskan perlukan nya, dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto dapat kembali bernafas.

" Hehehe, maaf aku sangat senang karena kau berkunjung kesini " ucap Ayame.

" Nee-chan tau Naru dari siapa ?" tanya Naruto

Ketika Naruto dipeluk oleh Ayame, Naruto dibuat bingung. Karena bukannya terkejut ketika melihatnya datang, namun Ayame malah senang ketika melihat Naruto datang.

" Sasu-chan" ucap Ayame

Naruto yang mendengar nama panggilan Sasuke, terlihat ingin tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang tertawa langsung saja menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan seakan akan tatapan tersebut memberikan sebuah isyarat _"Berani kau tertawa, akan aku bunuh kau"._

" Apa kau kesini ingin makan ramen ?"

" Tentu, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian. Apa kalian ingin juga ?"

" Tentu " ucap Arashi dan Sasuke.

" Baiklah, silahkan kalian duduk. Aku akan membuat nya "

Setelah itu, mereka pun menunggu ramen yang saat ini sedang disiapkan oleh Ayame. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya ramen mereka pun siap.

.

Setelah menghabiskan ramen nya, mereka pun kembali pergi menuju ke tujuan awal mereka. Dan selama di perjalanan, mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin berbicara. Sasuke dan Naruto yang memang sifatnya pendiam sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, namun Arashi yang memiliki sifat yang periang dan hiperaktif merasa risih dengan suasana tersebut.

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di tujuan mereka, yakni komplek Uchiha. Dan tepat didepan pintu masuk komplek tersebut, terlihat lah dua orang penjaga. Dan tanpa mengalami hambatan sedikit pun, mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam komplek Uchiha.

" Sekarang kita akan kemana ?" tanya Arashi.

" Kita akan ke kuil Nakano, karena disana aku merasakan banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul " ucap Naruto

" Baiklah, ku rasa Uzukage-sama juga sudah disana "

" Kau benar. Sasuke tolong tunjukkan jalannya "

Mereka pun pergi menuju kuil Nakano, kuil yang sangat bersejarah bagi para Uchiha. Karena disanalah mereka mendapatkan Doujutsu mereka. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil Nakano. Dan terlihat lah saat ini, di depan pintu kuil. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari pemimpin klan serta orang tua dari Sasuke dan orang tua angkat bagi Naruto. Tanpa berlama lama lagi, mereka pun mendekat ke kuil tersebut. Mikoto yang melihat kedatangan dari seseorang yang dia tunggu tunggu. Langsung berlari menuju kerah Naruto .

 **Greeeb !**

Mikoto langsung memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya, seakan akan dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkan nya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Mikoto, saat ini Naruto sangat merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan yang berisi kehangatan dari seorang ibu.

" Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Naruto "

" Kaa-san juga tidak berubah "

Setelah itu mereka pun melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu tiba tiba saja dari pintu masuk kuil. Keluarlah seorang anak kecil, yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan Mikoto namun dalam versi mini nya. Dialah Naomi, putri dari Fugaku Uchiha dan adik dari Sasuke.

Naomi yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari kuil, tiba tiba saja dia menangis. Dan tiba tiba saja, Naomi pun berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

 **Greeeb!**

Sekali lagi, Naruto mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang sangat dia sayangi, dan saat ini terlihat lah Naomi yang menangis di pelukan Naruto.

" Huaaaaaaa Nii-chan, Naomi kangen " teriak Naomi

" Nii-chan juga kangen sama Naomi " ucap Naruto

Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Arashi pun tersenyum ketika melihat Naomi yang menangis di pelukan Naruto. Bisa dibilang Naomi lah yang paling sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto pergi. Namun saat ini terlihat lah Naomi yang saat ini memeluk Naruto dengan erat nya.

" Hei, Naomi nggak boleh nagis. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh " ucap Naruto

Naomi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung saja melepaskan perlukan nya, dan menggembung kan pipinya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Naomi pun, langsung saja mencubit pipi Naomi.

" Nii-chan " teriak Naomi sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh nya.

Namun bukannya takut, Namun Naruto semakin dibuat gemas dengan kelakuan Naomi tersebut.

" Kawaiiii " ucap Naruto sambil memainkan pipi Naomi.

" Sudahlah Naruto, jangan goda Naomi "

" Hai Kaa-san "

" Sekarang ayo masuk, mereka sudah menunggu kalian "

Setelah itu, mereka pun masuk kedalam kuil Nakano. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sedari tadi mereka sudah diawasi oleh seorang Anbu Ne. Anbu Ne yang melihat Naruto berserta yang lainnya masuk kedalam kuil, berniat untuk pergi.

Namun sepertinya niatnya tersebut harus dia urungkan, karena di depan Anbu Ne tersebut, terlibat Naruto yang saat ini berada di depannya.

" A-apa bagaimana bisa, bukannya kau sudah masuk ke dalam kuil " ucap Anbu tersebut

" Tentu saja, namun aku ini hanyalah Bunshin yang ditugaskan untuk memusnahkan mu " ucap Bunshin Naruto.

" Apa Bunshin, tapi kapan. Aku tidak melihat dia membuat Bunshin "

" Pada saat ujian Chunin, Boss membuat seorang Bunshin ketika saat itu arena dipenuhi oleh kabut. Dan akupun merubah diri ku menjadi batu. Ku rasa cukup basa basi nya, aku akan segera memusnahkan mu " ucap Bunshin Naruto.

Bunshin Naruto pun langsung melesat kearah Anbu Ne tersebut, namun ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Anbu Ne tersebut tinggal sedikit lagi, tiba tiba saja muncullah seseorang yang sangat Naruto benci dialah Danzo, pemimpin dari Anbu Ne.

" Tidak kusangka ternyata, kau juga terlibat. Seharusnya kau tau diri, kau itu hanyalah tamu. Jadi jangan seenaknya saja kau ikut campur masalah desa " ucap Danzo.

"Seharusnya kau yang tau diri, kau itu sudah tua dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi Hokage. Dan karena itu, aku akan segera membunuh mu "

 **Wuuush!**

Tanpa berlama lama lagi, Naruto pun melesat disertai dengan munculnya Raijin di tangan kanan Naruto. Danzo yang melihat Raijin yang seharusnya sudah diculik, sekarang berada di tangan Naruto.

 **Bziiiiiit!Bziiiiiit!**

Dan dari Raijin tersebut keluarlah sebuah aliran listrik yang membentuk sebuah mata pedang yang pendek, dan aliran listrik tersebut berwarna hitam.

" Serang dia " teriak Danzo

 **Wuuush!Wuuuuuush!Wuuuuush!**

Tiba tiba saja muncul satu batalion Anbu Ne dari dalam tanah, Naruto yang melihat kemunculan satu batalion Anbu Ne tersebut langsung berhenti dan mulai mengambil langkah mundur.

" _**Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat bunuh mereka "**_ ucap Kurama di dalam pikiran Naruto.

" _Tidak bisa, meskipun membunuh mereka itu mudah. Tapi akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan jika menggunakan Ninjutsu, maka akan memerlukan Chakra yang banyak. Sehingga ketika aku mengeluarkan nya pasti akan terdeteksi oleh Anbu Konoha "_

" _**Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"**_

" _Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus melaporkan ini kepada boss "_

Setelah itu, Bunshin Naruto kembali menyimpan Raijin di Fuinjutsu penyimpanan di tangan kanannya. Danzo yang melihat kejadian tersebut terlihat menyeringai.

" Selain pandai mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi, kau juga menguasai Fuinjutsu. Kau memang anak emas yang sangat berharga. Bagaimana kalau aku beri kau penawaran? " ucap Danzo.

" Apa itu ?" tanya Naruto

" Bergabunglah dengan kami, maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari ini "

" Terima kasih, namun aku tidak berniat untuk bergabung. Karena aku mempunyai rencana tersendiri untuk Anbu mu itu. Jadi sampai waktu yang sudah ku rencanakan, aku harap kau dapat membuat Anbu Ne mu itu menjadi kuat " ucap Naruto

" Apa maksudmu, apa kau berniat untuk mengambil alih Anbu Ne ?" tanya Danzo.

" Kita lihat saja nanti, namun sepertinya aku harus pergi " ucap Bunshin Naruto.

" Tidak semudah itu "

" Benarkah "

 **Boooft!**

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Naruto pecah dan berubah menjadi gumpalan asap. Danzo yang melupakan fakta bahwa yang dia lawan saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang asli melainkan Bunshin Naruto.

" Kita kembali, sepertinya para Uchiha sudah mengetahui kita " ucap Danzo.

 **Boooft! Wuuuush!**

Danzo pun menghilang dengan cara Shunshin ke markas nya, dan diikuti pula dengan para Anbu Ne yang menghilangkan dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah.

Sementara itu di rapat Uchiha klan, saat ini terlihat lah Fugaku beserta anggota Uchiha yang lainnya saat ini sedang menyusur rencana untuk melakukan kudeta, dan tidak jauh dari tempat Fugaku. Terlihat lah seseorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah serta bola mata yang berbentuk pola riak air berwarna ungu.

Dialah sang pemimpin dari desa yang akan ditempatkan oleh para klan Uchiha, Uzushiogakure. Dengan jabatan sebagai Uzukage a.k.a Nagato. Dan didepan Nagato saat ini berdiri lah dua orang remaja yang memiliki surai yang berbeda.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Arashi, saat ini mereka berdua sedang mendengarkan rencana yang akan dilaksanakan selanjutnya. Namun tiba tiba saja, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ingatan yang berasal dari Bunshin nya, yang baru melihat satu batalion Anbu Ne.

Naruto yang mendapat ingatan tersebut langsung pergi mendekat kearah Fugaku, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Fugaku. Arashi yang melihat Naruto pergi, juga ikut pergi. Namun Naruto yang ingin pergi ke Fugaku, berbeda dengan Arashi yang ingin kr pojok kuil. Saat ini Arashi sangat lelah sehingga dia berniat untuk tidur.

" Anbu Ne berada di sekitar komplek Uchiha, dan jumlah mereka adalah satu batalion " bisik Naruto kepada Fugaku

Fugaku yang mendengar informasi tersebut, langsung saja memerintahkan dua orang anggota klan nya untuk pergi memeriksa tempat para Anbu Ne tersebut berada. Sementara itu, anggota klan Uchiha yang lainnya pun terlihat kebingungan ketika tiba tiba saja Fugaku memberikan perintah kepada anggota klan Uchiha yang lainnya.

" Untuk hari ini, kita akhiri pertemuan kita. Karena Anbu Ne sedang mengawasi kuil Nakano, karena itu berhati hati lah, kita tidak tau apa rencana busuk Danzo itu sampai hari terakhir kita di Konoha. Dan juga, persiapan seluruh barang kalian. Karena saat ujian Chunin tersebut kita akan mulai bergerak " ucap Fugaku.

" Hai "

Setelah itu, satu persatu anggota klan Uchiha pun mulai keluar dari kuil Nakano. Setelah seluruh anggota klan Uchiha keluar, terlihat lah bahwa yang saat ini yang tertinggal di dalam kuil Nakano adalah para keluarga Uchiha yakni Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Naomi yang saat ini tertidur di gendongan Mikoto dan Uchiha Shisui.

Lalu yang lainnya adalah sang Uzukage a.k.a Uzumaki Nagato, Uzumaki Arashi yang saat sedang tertidur di pojok kanan ruangan pertemuan dan tentu saja tokoh utama kita Naruto.

" Baiklah karena pertemuan nya sudah selesai, sisanya aku serahkan pada mu Fugaku-san, Itachi-san, dan Shisui-san. Aku dan Arashi akan kembali ke Uzushiogakure untuk mempersiapkan tempat dimana kalian berada. "

" Baik, dan terima kasih sudah menerima kami di desa mu " ucap Fugaku.

" Tidak masalah, kalian adalah Shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa. Dan aku tentunya akan melindungi kalian di Uzushiogakure, karena disana lah kalian aman. Dan aku juga aku ingin menitipkan Naruto sampai ujian Chunin selesai "

" Tidak masalah, Naruto sudah kami anggap sebagai anggota keluarga kami. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan " ucap Mikoto.

" Terimakasih "

Nagato pun mendekat kearah Arashi yang sedang tidur, dan ketika Nagato sudah berada di sampai Arashi, Nagato pun langsung merapal handseal. Setelah selesai, Nagato pun megang pundak Arashi.

 **Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan Ninjutsu**

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Nagato dan Arashi pun menghilang dari sana, dan hal tersebut membuat para Uchiha tercengang.

" Pemimpin yang hebat, selain memiliki Doujutsu Rinnegan dia juga dapat menguasai Fuinjutsu " ucap Fugaku.

" Tou-san benar " ucap Itachi.

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Saat ini di kediaman Namikaze. Terlihat lah di ruang keluarga yang saat ini sedang terjadi keributan yang sangat besar.

" Menma kau tau dimana Naruto menginap ?" tanya Kushina yang untuk kesekian kalinya menanyakan tempat Naruto menginap.

Menma pun harus dibuat bersabar karena dia tau, Kaa-san nya sangat merindukan Nii-san nya. Namun jika saja dia mengetahui dimana Nii-san nya menginap sudah pasti dia akan memberi tahu Kaa-san nya.

" Aku tidak tau Kaa-san " ucap Menma untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Saat ini Menma sedang berusaha untuk belajar Fuinjutsu, ketika saat ujian berlangsung. Dia dibuat terkagum kagum dengan kemampuan Nii-san nya yang dapat membuat ranjau tanpa harus menggunakan kertas peledak.

" _**Tidak ada gunanya kau belajar, kemampuan mu dan Nii-san mu sangat jauh. Dia itu spesial, karena dia dapat meyakinkan diri ku yang lainnya. "**_ ucap Kyuubi dipikiran Menma.

" _DIAM, AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEKUAT APA NII-SAN, AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN KEKUATAN YANG BESAR, JIKA AKU BISA MEMBAWA NII-SAN PULANG ITU SUDAH CUKUP "_ teriak Menma kepada Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, terlihat lah Mito yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan Kaa-san nya yang selalu saja menanyakan tentang seseorang yang bernama Naruto.

" Menma apa kau tau... "

" AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAU, BERHENTI LAH MENANYAI TENTANG NYA " teriak Menma.

Kushina yang mendengar suara Menma yang merah tersebut langsung saja terdiam. Dan begitu pula dengan Mito, meskipun dia sudah sering melihat Nii-san nya marah. Namun Mito tetap saja terkejut karena pada saat Menma marah, dari tubuh Menma keluar pancaran Chakra yang sangat gelap.

" Hiks...Kaa-san mengerti...kau sedang si-sibuk...hiks...ta-tapi Kaa-san hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto " ucap Kushina

Setelah itu, Kushina pun pergi dari ruang tamu dan diikuti pula oleh sang putri kecil nya. Saat ini Kushina sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang kelihatan nya sangat bobrok, dan kamar tersebut adalah kamar yang dulu ditempati oleh Naruto.

" Hiks...Hiks...Naruto...hiks...hiks..maaf...hiks..maaf karna Kaa-san...karna Kaa-san pernah membentak mu " ucap Kushina disertai dengan tangisan nya.

Mito yang melihat Kaa-san nya yang menangis, langsung saja mendekat ke arah Kaa-san nya. Dan tanpa meminta izin, Mito pun memeluk Kaa-san nya dengan eratnya.

" Kaa-san " ucap Mito

Kushina yang mendengar suara Mito pun, langsung saja membalas pelukan nya. Mito dapat melihat saat ini Kaa-san nya saat ini sudah kembali tenang.

" Kaa-san " panggil Mito.

" Hmmm " balas Kushina yang saat ini masih memeluk Mito.

" Mi-Mito boleh tanya ?" ucap Mito dengan gugup nya.

" Mito mau tanya apa ?" ucap Kushina dengan lembut nya.

" Na-naruto itu siapa ?"

Sebenar nya sudah lama Mito ingin menanyai tentang orang yang bernama Naruto. Sementara itu, Kushina yang mendengar Mito yang menanyai tentang Naruto, terlihat kembali menangis.

" Dia...hiks...adalah Nii-san mu...hiks..."

Mito yang mendengar ucapan Kushina pun terkejut, karena dia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Kaa-san nya. Kushina yang melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Mito, memaklumi nya karena semenjak Mito lahir, Mito sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Naruto.

" Dia pergi dari rumah, dan alasan dia pergi dari rumah karena dia tidak memiliki Chakra " ucap Kushina.

Mito pun mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Kushina. Dan Kushina pun menceritakan cerita Naruto pergi dari rumah, sampai di mana Naruto dinyatakan mati.

Mito yang mendengar cerita dari Kushina pun langsung saja menangis, dia sama sekali tidak percaya. Ternyata dibalik keharmonisan keluarga nya yang dulu, ternyata ada sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan.

" Sampai dimana Kaa-san menonton pertandingan ujian Chunin tahap ketiga. Kau masih ingat dengan orang yang menghentikan Menma-nii ketika akan mengeluarkan Rasengan ? "

" Ingat, kalau nggak salah dia berpakaian serba hitam. Dan ketika dia bertarung penutup kepala nya terbuka. Benar kan Kaa-san ?"

" Kau benar, dan dialah Nii-san mu. Selama ini dia masih hidup, namun sepertinya dia membenci Kaa-san, Tou-chan, dan Menma-nii " ucap Kushina dengan nada bersalah nya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Mito, apa Nii-san juga benci dengan Mito ?"

" Kaa-san tidak tau, kau belum bertemu dengan dia secara langsung. Tapi Kaa-san harap dia tidak membenci mu "

Setelah itu, Mito pun terdiam dan mulai memikirkan apa dia akan dibenci oleh Nii-san nya atau Nii-san nya akan menyayangi nya. Berbagai imajinasi mulai berkumpul di kepala kecil Mito, Kushina yang melihat putrinya yang sepertinya sedang berimajinasi hanya dapat tersenyum.

 **Bersambung!**

Hallo minna, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Apakah Menarik atau mainstream, dan sebelum itu author ingin meminta maaf karena author tiba bisa update sesuai dengan janji author di chapter sebelumnya.

Oke itu aja silahkan kalian beri komentar mengenai chapter kali ini, dan untuk kelanjutannya akan author usahakan untuk minggu depan.

Dan untuk pertarungan di ujian Chunin berikutnya, apakah saya harus mengskip pertarungan para peserta yang lainnya, dan membuat akhirnya. Atau membuat scane pertarungan nya. silahkan diberikan jawaban nya. See you next time

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out.**


	24. Chapter 23 : Naruto VS Menma

Hikari **No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Don't Like...Don't Read**

 **Read & Review**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Tidak terasa, sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak ujian Chunin tahap keempat selesai. Dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana ujian Chunin tahap kelima akan dilaksanakan. Saat ini terlihat lah di stadion Konoha. Terlihat para penonton yang sudah memenuhi balkon para penonton.

Sementara itu, di tempat para peserta. Terlihat bahwa seluruh peserta yang sudah lulus sedang berkumpul. Dan hal yang paling menarik perhatian para penonton adalah Naruto. Mantan anak Yondaime Hokage, sekaligus seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang berhasil menarik perhatian para Kage.

Karena hanya dialah satu satu nya Shinobi yang dapat mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi dengan mudahnya. Bahkan Jinchuriki sebelum nya pun sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi.

Saat ini terlihat lah, di tengah tengah stadion. Terlihat sang Yondaime Hokage yang saat ini sedang memberikan pidato kepada para penonton dan para peserta. Dan setelah selesai berpidato, akhirnya ujian Chunin tahap kelima dimulai.

" Baiklah tanpa berlama lama lagi, kita mulai ujian Chunin tahap kelima dimulai"

Setelah selesai dengan kata kata sambutan tersebut, para penonton pun mulai bersorak karena pertandingan yang mereka nanti nantikan akan segera dimulai.

" Pertandingan pertama adalah pertarungan antara Genin dari Konoha, Aburame Shino VS, Genin dari Takigakure Fuu. Diharapkan kepada kedua perserta untuk memasuki ke arena "

Setelah itu Shino dan Fuu pun masuk kedalam arena, dan ketika mereka dua masuk kedalam arena. Mereka berdua mendapatkan sorakan dari para penonton.

" Baiklah, pertandingan pertama Aburame Shino vs Fuu. Dimulai "

 **Wuuuush**

Setelah itu kedua perserta pun langsung mengambil posisi terbaik mereka untuk menyerang.

.

 **SkipTime**

Setelah pertarungan sengit mereka, akhirnya pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Fuu. Karena setiap serangga yang menyerang Fuu, selalu di pentalkan oleh Fuu dengan jutsu Fuuton nya.

Pertandingan kedua adalah pertandingan antara Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara.

Pertandingan tersebut berhasil dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, dengan cara menyerang titik buta Gaara, serta menembus perisai pasir nya dengan menggunakan sebuah jutsu Raiton yaitu Chidori. Dan serangan tersebut berhasil membuat Gaara terluka.

Tim Suna yang melihat Gaara yang sudah terluka, langsung masuk kedalam arena dan mengatakan bahwa Sabaku Gaara menyerah.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh yang terjadi pada Gaara, ketika Gaara mendapatkan terluka, langsung menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam nya.

" _Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk "_ batin Naruto.

" _**Dia benar benar sudah di kendalikan oleh Bijuu nya "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Maksud mu ?"_

" _**Diantara para Bijuu, hanya Shukaku lah yang sering membuat mental Jinchuriki mereka melemah. Dan ketika mental Jinchuriki nya sudah melemah. Maka dia akan menghasut Jinchuriki nya "**_

" _Begitu, jika tebakan aku benar. Maka saat ini dia sedang dihasut oleh Bijuu nya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk "_ ucap Naruto

Naruto yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan pertandingan tersebut, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pertandingan ketiga sudah dimulai. Pertandingan ketiga adalah pertandingan antara Shinobi Kumogakure, Yugito Nii VS Killer Bee.

Ketika dia akhir pertarungan, tiba tiba saja dari tubuh mereka keluar Chakra berwarna merah. Dan Chakra merah tersebut langsung menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Namun tiba tiba saja, kulit mereka mulai mengelupas, sehingga membuat darah mereka bersatu dengan Chakra merah tersebut.

Dan tiba tiba saja, sekujur tubuh mereka berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, wajah nya menghitam, serta mata dan mulut mereka mengeluarkan sinar. Dari tubuh Yugito terciptalah dua ekor, dan dari tubuh Bee tercipta lah lima ekor.

Naruto yang saat itu masih mengaktifkan sensor nya, langsung merasakan niat buruk dari tubuh Bee dan Yugito. Sementara itu, para penonton yang melihat perubahan tersebut langsung saja bersorak, dan tanpa mereka ketahui, bahwa dibalik berubahnya wujud mereka. Tersimpan sebuah kebencian yang sangat besar.

Para Kage yang menonton kejadian tersebut, menganggap bahwa mereka berdua Cuma ingin menunjukkan kemampuan mereka sebagai Jinchuriki. Sementara itu, Menma dan Fuu yang saat ini menonton pertandingan tersebut, tiba tiba saja merasakan sakit pada perut mereka.

" _**Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lepas kendali, dan juga adik serta Jinchuriki Choumei itu seperti terpengaruh oleh kekuatan dari Nibi dan Hachibi itu "**_

" _Kau benar Kurama, tapi bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka ?"_

" _**Cuma ada dua cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Pertama tunggu hingga stamina mereka habis, atau segel Chakra mereka "**_

" _Begitu, kalau begitu biar aku coba "_

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan nya dengan Kurama, Naruto pun melompat masuk kedalam arena. Para penonton dan Kage pun dibuat terkejut, karena Naruto dengan nekat nya masuk kedalam arena.

" Genin dari Amegakure, ku perintahkan untuk segera kembali ke balkon. Atau kau akan di diskualifikasi " ucap wasit.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan sang wasit. Naruto pun melesat menuju kearah arah Bee dan Yugito yang saat ini sudah kehilangan kendali.

 **Criiiing! Criiiiing!**

Dari punggung Naruto pun keluarlah dua buah rantai dengan diujung yang berbentuk seperti mata anak panah.

Kedua rantai tersebut langsung melesat kearah Bee dan Yugito, dan kedua rantai tersebut langsung mengikat Bee dan Yugito.

 **Greeeeb! Greeeeb!**

" Baiklah, mari kita lihat. Apa kalian berdua bisa bertahan jika ku alirkan dengan Meiton ku " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengalirkan Chakra nya ke mata kanannya. Sehingga membuat mata kanan Naruto berubah. Mata yang awalnya berwarna blue-saphire sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putih disertai dengan berubahnya pupil nya berwarna hitam serta muncul nya satu tomoe di mata kanan Naruto.

" Dengan ini kalian akan lumpuh, _ **Shokugan**_ " ucap Naruto disertai dengan bisikan ketika mengucapkan nama Doujutsu nya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Kedua tangan Naruto pun mengeluarkan pancaran Chakra berwarna hitam, dan rantai Chakra yang mengikat Bee dan Yugito mendekat kearah Naruto. Para penonton yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terlihat kebingungan, karena saat ini kepala Naruto sedang menghadap kebawah sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat ada apa dengan mata Naruto.

Ketika kedua Jinchuriki tersebut sudah berada disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto. Naruto langsung meletakan telapak tangan nya ke kepala mereka berdua. Namun bukannya Chakra hitam tersebut menyebar ke tubuh mereka, malahan Chakra hitam tersebut menyelubungi kedua tangan Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja, Naruto merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing yang saat ini sedang masuk kedalam tubuh nya. Dan dengan perlahan, Chakra merah yang menyelubungi Bee dan Yugito pun mulai menghilang.

Para Kage pun dibuat terkejut, karena Naruto dengan mudahnya dapat menjinakkan kedua Jinchuriki tersebut yang saat ini sedang dalam mode Bijuu mereka.

" _Apa yang terjadi ? aku merasakan ada kekuatan asing yang masuk kedalam tubuh ku ? "_ tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

" _**Sepertinya kita berhasil memecahkan misteri tentang Doujutsu mu "**_

" _Apa maksud mu ?"_

" _**Sepertinya kau menyerap sebagian Chakra Bijuu mereka. Dan sebagian Chakra Bijuu tersebut dikumpulkan di dalam tubuh mu"**_

" _Benarkah ?"_

" _**Ya, sepertinya kau akan memiliki Bijuu yang lainnya "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Maksud mu apa. Bukannya aku Cuma menyerap sebagian Chakra Bijuu mereka "_

" _**Kau memang benar, namun satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Kami ini hanyalah gumpalan Chakra yang memiliki nyawa. Dan ku rasa kejadian ini hampir sama dengan mu. Dimana sebagian diriku disegel kedalam tubuh adik mu "**_

" _Jadi maksud mu, Chakra itu akan berubah menjadi Bijuu "_

" _**Benar sekali, dan sebaiknya kau seger melepaskan mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah kembali normal "**_

Setelah itu, Naruto pun melepaskan Bee dan Yugito dari ikatan rantai nya, dan setelah melepaskan mereka berdua. Kedua rantai tersebut langsung masuk kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto.

 **Bruuuugh!**

Bee dan Yugito pun terjatuh akibat dari kehilangan keseimbangan nya. Para penonton dan para Kage yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat terdiam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya wasit.

" Apa kau tidak lihat, mereka berdua sudah masuk kedalam mode Bijuu mereka. Namun satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, bahwa mereka berdua sudah kehilangan kendali atas Bijuu mereka. Dan jika tidak segera dihentikan maka inside seperti mengamuknya Kyuubi akan terulang lagi " ucap Naruto setelah menonaktifkan Doujutsu nya.

Para penonton pun dibuat terkejut, ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan begitu pula dengan para Kage.

" Sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan sensor yang sama dengan Mito Uzumaki " ucap Kazekage.

" Apa maksud mu Kazekage-dono ?" tanya Raikage.

" Mito Uzumaki memiliki kemampuan sensor yang sangat hebat. Dia dapat merasakan niat buruk serta Chakra gelap dari tubuh seseorang. Dan ku rasa anak itu juga memiliki kemampuan dari Mito Uzumaki "

" Begitu, lalu bagaimana kemampuan untuk menjinakkan Jinchuriki itu ?" tanya Tsucikage.

" Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sepertinya itu adalah jutsu ciptaan nya sendiri. Benar benar Shinobi yang sangat hebat. " ucap Kazekage.

Sementara itu, Minato yang mendengar pujian untuk Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Karena Naruto sudah tidak menganggap nya sebagai Tou-san nya.

.

" Jadi bagaimana, apa aku akan tetap di diskualifikasi ?" tanya Naruto.

Sang wasit pun dibuat bingung, dan wasit pun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah para Kage yang saat ini sedang menonton.

" Biarkan dia lanjut, aku sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan nya " ucap Raikage.

Kazekage dan Tsucikage pun mengangguk sebagian balasan bahwa mereka juga menyetujui apa yang diucapkan oleh Raikage. Minato yang melihat hasil keputusan para Kage tersebut, langsung memberi gelengan kepala kepada wasit. Yang artinya bahwa Naruto tidak akan di diskualifikasi.

" Baiklah kau tidak akan di diskualifikasi " ucap wasit.

Setelah itu, Naruto menciptakan empat buah Bunshin. Dan hal tersebut membuat para penonton kebingungan. Dan kebingungan mereka pun terjawab, ketika melihat Bunshin Naruto yang mengangkat tubuh Bee dan Yugito ke pinggir arena. Dan disana pun sudah ada tim medis

" Baiklah, pertandingan ketiga dinyatakan seimbang. Maka kedua perserta tersebut dinyatakan gugur " ucap wasit.

" Pertandingan keempat adalah pertandingan antara Namikaze Menma melawan Naruto Pain "

Seketika Kushina dan Minato pun terkejut ketika mendengar siapa yang akan melawan Naruto. Kushina pun menangis karena dia benar benar sudah tidak kuat melihat kedua putra nya yang akan bertarung satu sama lain.

" Ku mohon hentikan " ucap Kushina dengan lirih nya.

Sementara itu, di tengah tengah arena. Terlihat lah Menma dan Naruto yang saat ini saling berhadapan.

" _Aku harus menang, demi Kaa-chan, demi Tou-san, dan demi kembali utuhnya keluarga kami "_ batin Menma.

" Pertandingan terakhir dari ujian Chunin tahap keempat dimulai "

Setelah itu, suasana di stadion tersebut langsung menjadi sunyi. Dan di arena pun kedua belah pihak belum sama sekali bergerak dari tempat mereka.

" AYOOOO NARUTO-KUN "

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dari balkon penonton, dan ketika Naruto mencari dari mana asal teriakan tersebut, maka terlihat lah bahwa yang baru saja berteriak adalah Karin dan Sara. Sementara itu, disamping mereka berdua terlihat lah Arashi yang saat sedang menahan malu.

" _Dasar "_ ucap Naruto

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Naruto yang pada saat itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Menma, tiba tiba saja mendengar sebuah suara yang baru saja melancarkan Jutsu. Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Menma, Naruto dapat melihat seratus Bunshin Menma.

" SERANG " teriak Menma.

Seketika seluruh Bunshin Menma langsung berlari dan melesat menuju kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat seratus Bunshin Menma yang melesat menuju kearah nya, sama sekali tidak takut. Malahan saat ini terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang tersenyum mengerikan.

Naruto yang melihat Bunshin Menma yang hampir dekat dengan nya, langsung merapalkan handseal dengan cepat.

 **Fuinjutsu : Bakuhatsu 'Kai'**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan nama jutsu nya, tiba tiba saja tempat dimana para Bunshin tersebut berada, tiba tiba meledak. Sehingga membuat para Bunshin tersebut menghilang. Menma yang melihat ledakan tersebut langsung terkejut.

" _A-apa kapan dia memasang ranjau nya ?"_ tanya Menma.

Menma yang saat itu dilanda keterkejutan, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya sudah ada Naruto yang siap untuk memukul Menma.

 **Buugh!**

Menma pun terkena pukulan dari Naruto, sehingga membuat Menma terpental kebelakang cukup jauh. Para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut terlihat terkejut, karena hanya dengan satu pukulan. Menma dapat terpental cukup jauh.

" Apa cuma segi kekuatan dari anak yang diramalkan itu ?" ucap Naruto.

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, langsung saja tertunduk. Karena selain di caci oleh warga dan keluarga nya. Naruto tidak mendapatkan perhatian karena Menma disebut sebut sebagai anak dalam ramalan.

" Dimana semangat mu, jika kau kalah maka kau tidak akan bisa membawa Naruto yang kau anggap sebagai Nii-san mu kembali pulang " ucap Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja Menma terkejut, karena tujuannya melaju sejauh ini adalah ingin membawa Nii-san nya kembali pulang.

" _Aku tidak boleh kalah, aku harus membawa Nii-san kembali pulang. Aku yang menyebabkan Nii-san pergi dan aku pula yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk membawa Nii-san kembali pulang "_

Menma pun kembali berdiri, setelah kembali dari keterpurukan nya. Menma kembali mendapatkan semangat nya.

" Aku tidak boleh kalah " teriak Menma.

 **Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Muncullah seribu Bunshin Menma, para penonton dan para Kage pun dibuat terkejut, karena jutsu tersebut termasuk jutsu terlarang.

" SERANG "

Setelah itu seluruh Bunshin Menma langsung menyerang Naruto dari empat arah. Naruto yang melihat Bunshin Menma tersebut, langsung merapalkan handseal.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Muncullah seekor naga air yang tercipta dari udara, dan sekali lagi para penonton dan para Kage dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan naga air tersebut.

Naga air tersebut pun langsung menyerang Bunshin Menma yang menyerang Naruto dari empat arah. Dan satu persatu dari Bunshin Menma pun mulai hancur. Meskipun sudah hancur, tetap saja muncul lagi Bunshin yang baru.

" Sial tidak ada habisnya " ucap Naruto

Satu persatu dari Bunshin Menma pun mulai menciptakan Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Naruto yang melihat Menma yang membuat Rasengan, langsung menghilangkan naga air nya. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung merapal handseal.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Naruto pun menyemburkan bola api berukuran sedang, dan bola api tersebut langsung melesat mengenai Menma. Satu persatu dari Bunshin Menma pun kembali menghilang. Namun tetap saja, jumlah dari mereka tetap banyak.

" _Tidak ada cara lain "_ batin Naruto.

 **Boft!**

Naruto pun mengeluarkan Raijin dari penyimpanan Fuinjutsu nya. Para Kage yang melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan Raijin, terlihat terkejut.

" Hokage-dono bisa anda jelaskan ?" tanya Raikage.

" Saya sama sekali tidak tau, tapi Raijin no Ken sudah lama dicuri "

" Lalu bagaimana bisa Raijin ada ditangan anak itu ?"

" Sepertinya dia berhasil mengalahkan pemilik sebelum nya, dan Ku rasa dia mengambil prinsip dari ninja Kirigakure. Siapapun yang kalah, maka apapun yang dimiliki oleh orang yang kalah. Akan berpindah ketangan orang yang menang " ucap Kazekage.

" Begitu " ucap Raikage.

.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Satu persatu dari Bunshin Menma pun kembali menghilang, dengan memanfaatkan Shunshin no jutsu. Naruto berhasil bergerak dengan cepat serta memusnahkan satu persatu dari Bunshin Menma.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun, Naruto sudah memasang kanji Fuinjutsu di salah satu Bunshin Menma. Setelah itu, Naruto pun melompat menjauh dari kerumunan Bunshin Menma.

 **Fuinjutsu: Bakahatsu 'Kai'**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Terjadilah ledakan di tengah tengah kerumunan Bunshin Menma, tanpa menyia nyiakan kesempatan sedikit pun. Naruto pun langsung merapalkan handseal.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Muncullah tiba Bunshin Naruto, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Bunshin Naruto pun langsung merapalkan handseal secara bersamaan.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

 **Katon : Gōryūka no jutsu**

 **Raiton : Erubou**

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu**

Keempat Naruto pun langsung melancarkan serangan empat elemen, dan terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat ketika serangan tersebut berhasil mengenai Bunshin Menma.

Para penonton dan Kage pun dibuat terkejut karena Naruto dapat mengeluarkan empat elemen sekaligus. Tidak berbeda pula dengan beberapa Jounin yang menonton pertandingan tersebut, mereka dibuat terkejut dengan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

Setelah debu yang menutupi arena tersebut menghilang, maka terlihat lah bahwa yang tersisa dari Bunshin Menma hanyalah tersisa lima orang termasuk dengan Menma yang asli. Sementara itu, terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini sedang kelelahan akibat mengeluarkan empat elemen secara bersamaan.

" _**Kau terlalu memaksakan diri mu Naruto "**_ ucap Kurama.

" _Aku tau, tapi jika tidak kulakukan. Maka mereka akan terus bermunculan "_

Menma yang melihat Bunshin yang tersisa dari serangan Naruto tersebut, terlihat terkejut. Dan terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Bunshin Menma terlihat kelelahan.

" _Ba-bagaimana bisa? di-dia hanyalah seorang Genin "_ batin Menma.

" _**Genin yang sangat spesial, dapat mengeluarkan empat elemen secara bersamaan. Benar benar hebat, bukan ? "**_ ucap Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Menma.

" _Diam kau "_

" _**Apa kau marah? Marah lah maka semakin marah kau, maka semakin banyak kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan "**_

" _Aku bilang diam "_

Naruto yang melihatnya Menma yang saat ini terdiam, tiba tiba saja dibuat terkejut karena tiba tiba saja dari tubuh Menma keluar pancaran Chakra yang sangat besar dan gelap.

" _**Sepertinya dia termakan hasutan diri ku yang lainnya "**_ ucap Kurama

Tiba tiba saja dari tubuh Menma keluarlah Chakra berwarna merah, dan Chakra merah tersebut langsung menyelimuti tubuh Menma. Sehingga penampilan nya saat ini sangat mirip dengan seekor rubah. Bunshin Bunshin Menma pun menghilang secara tiba tiba.

Dari belakang Menma, terbentuk lah tiga ekor sekaligus. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mundur.

" _**Tiga ekor sekaligus, dia benar benar sudah kehilangan kendali "**_

" _Bagaimana cara menghentikan nya ?" tanya Naruto_

" _**Sama seperti Nibi dan Hachibi, tapi untuk yang satu ini akan sangat sulit. Karena kau sudah memiliki aku, serta adik mu sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Bisa bisa dia benar benar diambil alih oleh diri ku, sehingga ekor nya bisa mencapai ekor sembilan "**_

" _Begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk menghentikan nya. Tapi aku butuh bantuan mu ?"_

" _**Apa kau punya rencana ?"**_

" _Ya, tapi untuk melaksanakan nya. Aku harus membuat nya diam "_

Setelah itu, Naruto pun language melesat menuju kearah Menma, dan begitu pula dengan Menma yang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan mode Kyuubi nya. Ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Menma tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto pun langsung memusatkan Chakra nya ketangan kanan nya.

Ketika Naruto yang ingin memukul Menma, tiba tiba saja dibuat terkejut. Karena Menma sudah tidak ada di depan nya.

" **Dibelakang mu "** ucap Menma.

 **Buagh!**

Naruto yang tidak sempat menahan serangan tersebut, harus merelakan dirinya tersengal ke pinggir arena. Kushina yang melihat kedua putra yang semakin brutal bertarung nya, hanya dapat menangis.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang saat ada dipinggir arena. Terlihat baru saja terlepas dari tembok stadion yang baru saja dia hantam. Dan terlihat lah bahwa di tembok tersebut terdapat jejak dimana Naruto tadi berada.

" _Apa yang barusan terjadi, aku tidak dapat merasakan Chakra dan aura keberadaan nya "_ pikir Naruto.

" _**Itu karena kau dan aku sudah terhubung, karena itulah kau tidak dapat merasakan Chakra nya. Karena Chakra ku dan Chakra yang ada ditubuh adik mu itu sama"**_

" _Aku mengerti, jadi satu satu nya cara. Aku harus bisa melihat kecepatan nya, namun kecepatan nya sangat sulit untuk aku lihat. Dan jika pun aku menggunakan rantai Chakra, aku rasa tidak akan bisa menangkap nya "_

" _**Jadi apa kau kehabisan ide ?"**_ ejek Kurama.

" Tentu saja tidak, _**Shokugan**_ " ucap Naruto disertai bisikan diakhir kata nya.

 **Sriiing!**

Mata kanan Naruto pun berubah, dari berwarna blue-saphire sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putih disertai dengan muncul nya tomoe dan pupil yang berwarna hitam.

" _**Apa kau ingin seluruh Shinobi tau kau memiliki Doujutsu ?"**_

" _Tentu saja tidak, aku akan berusaha untuk berhati hati "_

Ketika Naruto ingin bersiap siap menyerang, tiba tiba saja sudah ada Menma di depan nya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Menma pun menghantam lututnya di dagu Naruto.

 **Buugh**!

Naruto pun terpental kearas, Menma yang melihat Naruto terpental kearah sama sekali tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan sedikit pun untuk Naruto bergerak. Naruto yang saat itu diudara, langsung saja terjerat oleh ekor Chakra milik Menma.

" **Akan aku patah patahkan tulang mu Naruto "**

Ekor Chakra Menma yang menjerat Naruto, langsung membawa Naruto ketempat Menma. Dan ditangan kanan Menma pun sudah terdapat Rasengan yang diselimuti oleh Chakra Kyuubi.

" _Si-sial, jika begini terus aku akan mati "_

 **Wuuuush**

Semakin lama Naruto semakin mendekat kearah Menma. Kushina yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat melihat pertarungan tersebut.

 **Deg!**

Tiba tiba saja kenangan dimana Naruto sudah berjanji dan bersumpah pun tiba tiba saja masuk kedalam pikiran Naruto.

" _Aku bersumpah, akan membunuh dan membuat mu menyesal karena sudah membunuh Nii-san ku Himetsu Otsutsuki "_ ucap Naruto sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran nya ketika melawan Himetsu di Amegakure.

" Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Himetsu. Karena itu, akan musnah kan siapa pun yang menghalangi ku " ucap Naruto

 **Sriiiing! Sriiing !**

Tiba tiba saja tomoe di mata Naruto tiba tiba saja berputar dengan kencang, dan ketika tomoe tersebut berhenti, terlihat lah bahwa saat ini jumlah tomoe Naruto yang awalnya cuma satu, tiba saja sudah berubah menjadi dua.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat dari tubuh Naruto. Para penonton dan Kage pun dibuat terkejut. Selain itu, dari clan Hyuga yang memiliki Byakugan. Langsung mengaktifkan Doujutsu mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat dari tubuh Naruto keluar Chakra berwarna hitam, dan selain itu ekor Chakra yang menangkap Naruto. Tiba tiba saja mengilang, dan hal tersebut membuat clan tersebut terkejut.

 **Tap !**

Naruto pun berhasil mendarat dengan mulus nya, dan ketika Chakra hitam yang menyelubungi Naruto menghilang. Maka terlihat saat ini Naruto yang sedang tertunduk, namun ditangan kanannya terlihat Raijin yang saat ini mengeluarkan percikan listrik yang sangat besar.

Sementara itu di tangan kiri Naruto, terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang menggenggam sebuah tombak berwarna hitam.

" **Grrrrrrr...terima ini "** ucap Menma yang sedang mengarah Rasengan nya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran Rasengan tersebut, langsung menebaskan tombak nya ke tangan Chakra tersebut, sehingga membuat tangan Chakra tersebut berhasil terpotong oleh tombak Naruto.

 **Jleeeeeb!**

Tiba tiba saja, Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan Menma. Dan terlihat lah bahwa saat ini tombak hitam Naruto yang saat ini tertancap di perut Menma. Dan tiba tiba saja tombak tersebut berputar dan tombak tersebut langsung menusuk perut Menma.

Namun bukannya tombak tersebut menembus perut Menma, malahan tombak tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh Menma. Dan secara perlahan lahan Chakra Kyuubi yang menyelubungi Menma pun mulai menghilang.

 **Bruuugh! Sriiing!**

Menma pun terjatuh karena sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan Doujutsu Naruto pun sudah Naruto nonaktif kan.

" Hah...hah...Ba-bagaimana was-wasit " ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

Wasit yang saat itu terkejut karena melihat Menma yang lepas kendali, harus kembali dikejutkan ketika mengetahui bahwa saat ini Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Menma dan menunjukkan kemampuan nya yang sangat hebat.

" Ha-hai pe-pemenangnya adalah Naruto, Naruto Pain "

Namun sama sekali tidak terdengar suara sorakan dari para penonton. Naruto yang tidak mendengar suara sorakan tersebut, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan nya.

" NARUTO-KUN "

Terdengar suara sorakan dari Sara dan Karin, para penonton yang mendengar teriakan Sara dan Karin pun langsung bersorak dengan heboh nya dan diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

" Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tepuk tangan kalian " ucap Naruto

Namun dibalik ucap tersebut, terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Naruto tersebut tipis. Dan apabila para perempuan yang melihat senyum tersebut, maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan mimisan.

Namun tiba tiba saja, dari langit jatuhlah bulu bulu burung berwarna putih, dan tiba saja para penonton pun pingsan ketika melihat kejadian tersebut.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah para penonton dibuat pingsan, tiba tiba saja terjadi ledakan di beberapa penjuru desa. Dan begitu di stadion tempatnya di bawah stadion.

 **Bersambung...!**

Cut!... oke sampai disini saja untuk Chapter kali ini. Sebenar nya author ingin lanjut. Namun dikarenakan jumlah word nya yang sudah terlalu banyak, author harus menghentikan nya.

Dan setelah author pikir pikir maka pair Naruto adalah Harem namun bukan dua pair melainkan empat pair. Ya meskipun berlebih Naruto, namun author memiliki alasan yang sangat logis untuk jumlah pair nya tersebut.

Dan untuk alasan akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Selain itu, jadwal update untuk fic ini kemudian akan berubah. Karena author juga memiliki fic yang lainnya harus di update **( Awakening of the FUG)** karena itulah akan terlambat.

Dan untuk update selanjutnya akan update dalam dua minggu atau lebih. Dan author ucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mengikuti fanfic yang tidak jelas ini.

Lalu author juga ingin mengucapkan

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri**

 **1438 Hijriah**

bagi yang melaksanakan nya, dan author juga ingin minta maaf bila ada perkataan author atau cerita author yang menyinggung perasaan para reader. Dan untuk para flame saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan saya motivasi.

See you next time

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out**

 **The Next Chapter: Inflation and War in Konoha.**


	25. Chapter 24 :Inflation and War in Konoha

Hallo Minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya, Sebelum kaliam membaca langkah baik nya kalian mendengar beberapa pemberitahuan yang akan saya sampaikan. Dan yang akan author sampaikan yakni Kemungkinan Besar Fic ini bakalan update sekitar 1 bulan sekali. karena sebentar lagi author akan kita ( Para Reader&Author ) akan kembali lagi ke sekolah. karena itu fic ini bakalan update cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Don't Like...Don't Read**

 **Read & Review**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Saat terlihat lah di setiap penjuru desa, terjadi beberapa ledakan yang asalnya masih belum diketahui. Dan saat ini di stadion Konoha, terlihat lah saat ini para Kage yang sedang berhadapan dengan sang Tsucikage.

Di telapak tangan Tsucikage, terdapat sebuah kubus yang memancarkan sinar yang sangat terang, dan di sekeliling Tsucikage Kage terdapat Hokage, Raikage, dan Kazekage yang sedangkan mengepung Tsucikage.

" Apa maksud mu ini Tsucikage ? " tanya Hokage.

" Kau akan mengetahui nya setelah aku berhasil membunuh mu " ucap Tsucikage.

 **Jinton :**

Namun tiba tiba saja Tsucikage menghentikan Jutsu nya, dan begitu pula dengan para Kage yang tiba tiba saja mendengar suara raungan yang cukup keras yang berasal dari stadion. Ketika mereka melihat sumber suara tersebut, maka terlibat lah Seekor rakun raksasa yang berbadan pasir serta di sekujur tubuh nya terdapat sebuah tato berwarna biru, serta memiliki sebuah ekor yang sangat besar.

" Sh-Shukaku, bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Hokage.

" Kazekage-dono, apa kau juga berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha ?" tanya Raikage.

" Tidak, namun sepertinya anak sudah lepas kendali. Kalian urus Tsucikage, biar aku yang urus Shukaku "

Setelah itu, Kazekage pun pergi dengan menggunakan pasir terbang nya menuju ke tempat dimana Shukaku berada. Sementara itu, terlihat lah di tengah tengah arena. Terlihat saat ini Naruto yang berada di dekat tubuh Menma.

" Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini " ucap Naruto.

" _**Mau bagaimana lagi, bocah Shukaku itu benar benar sudah diambil alih tubuh nya oleh Bijuu nya "**_ ucap Kurama.

 **Wuuuush!**

Tiba tiba saja tempat pijakan Naruto tiba tiba berubah menjadi sebuah pasir, dan pasir tersebut langsung mengangkat Naruto beserta Menma.

" Kalian tidak apa apa ?" tanya Kazekage.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping nya, dan terlihat lah bahwa saat ini yang berada di samping nya adalah Kazekage.

" Kami tidak apa apa Kazekage-sama " ucap Naruto

" Baguslah, lalu apa kau bisa menenangkan Shukaku ? karena dari yang kulihat ketika pertarungan, kau dapat menenangkan para Bijuu yang lepas kendali ? " tanya Kazekage.

" Saya tidak yakin, karena yang saya tenang kan Cuma para Jinchuriki yang masih dalam wujud manusia nya. Dan untuk Bijuu nya, saya tidak yakin, dan meskipun saya bisa. Belum tentu saya sanggup, karena tenaga saya benar benar sudah pada batas nya "

" Begitu, jadi berapa lama kau harus mengumpulkan Chakra mu untuk terisi ?"

" Saya tidak tau, tapi saya membutuhkan tempat yang tenang "

" Kalau begitu, kumpulan tenaga mu. Setelah terkumpul tolong bantu aku untuk menenangkan Shukaku "

" Hai "

Setelah itu, pasir tumpang Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju kearah hutan yang berada di belakang stadion.

.

Saat ini terlihat di tengah tengah desa Konoha, terlihat seekor makhluk raksasa yang memiliki bentuk seperti kera namun kera tersebut memiliki ekor yang berjumlah tiga. Dan disekitar kera tersebut terlihat lah, para Shinobi Iwagakure.

 **Traaang! Traaaang! Traaaaang!**

Saat ini sedang terjadi pertarungan antara Shinobi Konoha dengan Shinobi Iwa, namum tetap saja Shinobi Konoha tetap kalah, karena saat ini mereka melawan Shinobi Iwa sekaligus melawan salah satu Bijuu.

 **Baika No Jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja muncul beberapa Shinobi bertubuh gemuk dengan ukuran tubuh mereka yang setara dengan Bijuu.

" Semuanya jangan menyerah, kita harus lindungi desa tercinta kita " ucap salah satu Shinobi Konoha.

" Yeeeeaaaaaaa " sorak para Shinobi Konoha.

Setelah itu, Shinobi Konoha pun langsung melancarkan serangan kearah Shinobi serta Bijuu berekor tiga tersebut. Satu persatu dari Shinobi iwa pun mulai gugur dan begitu pula dengan Shinobi Konoha yang juga ikut berguguran.

 **Komplek Clan Uchiha**

 **Kuil Nakano**

Saat ini terlihat lah seluruh anggota klan Uchiha yang saat ini berkumpul di kuil Nakano. Dan terlihat lah saat ini Fugaku berserta para anggota nya, yang akan keluar dari Konoha.

" Fugaku-sama bagaimana ini, di desa sedang terjadi peperangan " ucap salah satu anggota klan Uchiha.

" Kita abaikan saja, meskipun rencana berubah. Namun tujuan kita tetap, kita akan pergi ke gerbang barat dan kita akan langsung pergi ke perbatasan antara Konan dan Kirigakure. Kita akan menunggu Naruto beserta yang lainnya yang masih berada di stadion "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan prasasti klan kita ?"

" Setelah peperangan usai, Uzukage-sama akan datang dan memindahkan prasasti klan kita ke Uzushiogakure "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan para anak anak dan bayi, mereka belum tentu bisa menjaga diri nya ?"

" Lindungi mereka, kita akan saling melindungi. Dan pastikan kalian selalu mengaktifkan Sharingan kalian "

" Hai "

" Sekarang ayo berang, sebelum tempat ini menjadi medan perang "

 **Wuuuuuush !**

Setelah itu, seluruh anggota klan Uchiha pun langsung melesat menuju kearah gerbang barat Konoha. Namun tiba tiba saja mereka dihadang oleh satu batalion Anbu Ne, ketika salah satu dari anggota klan Uchiha akan menyerang. Tiba tiba saja, satu batalion Anbu Ne tersebut langsung terbakar oleh sebuah api hitam, dan ternyata yang melakukan serangan tersebut adalah Itachi.

" Bagus Itachi, semua nya tetap maju " teriak Fugaku.

Dan ketika mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang Konoha, tiba tiba saja mereka bertemu dengan Danzo. Namun bukan hanya Danzo seorang, melainkan dengan dua Anbu Ne nya yang saat ini memegang Mikoto serta Naomi yang saat ini di sandera Danzo.

Seluruh anggota klan Uchiha pun harus dibuat berhenti, karena mereka juga harus menyelamatkan Mikoto serta Naomi.

" Lepasnya mereka berdua Danzo " teriak Fugaku.

" Huh...kalian pikir aku tidak tau rencana kalian. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua nya, jika kalian benar benar ingin keluar dari desa " ucap Danzo.

" Apa mau mu ?"

" Sharingan, aku ingin mata Sharingan kalian. Dan setelah itu aku akan melepaskan kalian "

Para anggota klan Uchiha pun dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Danzo. Dan saat ini terlihat lah, Danzo yang tersenyum tipis karena rencana nya untuk memilih seluruh Sharingan akan terwujud.

" Ja-jangan berikan Fugaku-kun " ucap Mikoto dengan lirih.

 **Chidori! Craaaaaas!**

Tiba tiba saja kedua Anbu Ne yang saat itu memegang Mikoto dan Naomi, tiba tiba saja terbunuh oleh sebuah aliran listrik berwarna biru dan hitam. Dan ketika kedua Anbu tersebut terjatuh, maka terlihat lah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di belakang nya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung membawa Mikoto dan Naomi ketempat dimana anggota klan Uchiha berada. Danzo yang melihat kedua Anbu nya terbunuh, langsung terlihat tersenyum mengerikan ketika melihat Mikoto dan Naomi yang berada di kerumunan klan Uchiha.

" Kalian hebat juga, namun tetap saja Sharingan itu akan menjadi milik ku "

Naruto yang merasakan niat buruk dari Danzo pun langsung memfokuskan dirinya ke kemampuan sensor nya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika Naruto merasakan sebuah kertas peledakan yang berasal dari Mikoto dan Naomi.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasanya, Naruto berhasil menarik kedua kertas peledakan yang berada di pakai Mikoto dan Naomi. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kertas peledakan tersebut, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Danzo.

Ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Danzo tinggal sedikit lagi, kertas peledakan yang berada di kedua tangan. Naruto pun meledakan.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Ketika ledakan tersebut terjadi, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah tembok besar yang melindungi Danzo. Sementara itu, Mikoto yang melihat Naruto meledakan langsung saja menangis.

" NARUTO " teriak Mikoto.

Para anggota klan Uchiha pun yang melihat Naruto yang meledak hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka.

" Benar benar pengorbanan yang sia sia, mati demi melindungi klan yang sebentar lagi akan musnah " ucap Danzo.

" Naruto...hiks...hiks... "

Mikoto pun Cuma dapat menangis, bahkan disaat saat Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga pun, Naruto masih sempat sempatnya menolong dia.

" Kaa-san tenang lah, yang meledak barusan itu hanyalah Bunshin Naruto " ucap Sasuke.

" Be-benarkah ?" tanya Mikoto.

" Tentu saja "

" Lalu dimana Naruto yang asli ?"

" Dia masih di stadion, saat ini dia sedang mengumpulkan kembali Chakra nya. Dan dia akan menyusul kita setelah Chakra nya kembali "

Para anggota klan Uchiha yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke pun langsung bernafas lega. Setelah itu, para anggota klan Uchiha pun langsung menatap Danzo dengan tatapan Sharingan nya.

 **Stadion Konohagakure**

Saat ini terlihat lah, di sebuah hutan di belakang stadion. Terlihat lah saat ini Naruto yang sedang melakukan meditasi untuk mengumpulkan kembali Chakra nya yang sudah banyak terkuras.

" _Kurama tolong salurkan Chakra mu pada ku "_ ucap Naruto.

" _**Baik "**_

Kurama pun langsung menyalurkan Chakra milik nya ke tubuh Naruto, namun tiba tiba saja konsentrasi Naruto terganggu. Karena tiba tiba saja sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam pikiran Naruto.

" Begitu, mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Aku harus secepatnya memulihkan Chakra ku " ucap Naruto

Namun ketika Naruto ingin melaku meditasi lagi, tiba tiba saja Naruto teringat tentang teman teman nya yang berasal dari Uzushiogakure.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu tercipta lah dua Bunshin Naruto. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, kedua Bunshin Naruto pun langsung pergi menuju kearah stadion. Sementara Naruto yang asli, langsung kembali melakukan meditasi.

 **.**

Sesampainya kedua Bunshin Naruto di stadion, mereka dapat melihat bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi pertarungan besar besar di stadion tersebut. Pertarungan pertama antara Hokage, Raikage melawan Tsucikage dan Orochimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah datang. Pertarungan mereka berempat terjadi didalam sebuah kekkai yang diciptakan oleh empat orang yang berpakaian seperti Orochimaru.

Pertarungan kedua antara Anbu Konoha melawan Anbu Iwagakure. Dan pertarungan ketiga adalah pertarungan antara Kazekage melawan Shukaku yang sepenuhnya sudah keluar.

" **Akan aku hancurkan desa ini "** ucap Shikaku.

Bunshin Naruto yang melihat pertarungan tersebut langsung tersadar, karena tujuan mereka kembali ke stadion bukan untuk menonton pertarungan.

" Kau cek keadaan desa, dan aku akan mencari Sara, Karin dan Arashi " ucap Bunshin 1.

" Apa enak saja kau. Kau saja yang cek keadaan desa " ucap Bunshin 2.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara dua Bunshin tersebut. Sementara itu, Kurama yang mendengar pertengkaran kedua Bunshin tersebut, langsung mengambil alih tubuh salah satu dari Bunshin tersebut.

" **Cepat kau cari bocah Uzumaki itu "** ucap Kurama setelah berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Bunshin Naruto.

Bunshin Naruto pun dibuat terkejut karena tiba tiba saja, Kurama mengambil alih tubuh Bunshin Naruto yang lainnya.

" **Cepat laksanakan "**

Bunshin Naruto pun langsung melesat menjauh dari Bunshin yang dirasuki oleh Kurama. Setelah melihat Bunshin tersebut pergi, Kurama pun langsung melesat ke puncak stadion. Dan terlihat lah pemandangan desa Konoha yang saat ini sedang dilanda kekacauan yang sangat besar.

Saat ini terlihat pertarungan antara Yonbi dengan salah satu Shinobi dari klan Akimichi dan para Shinobi Konoha. Dan tidak jauh dari pertarungan Yonbi, terlihat pula pertarungan antara Shinobi Konoha dan seekor katak raksasa melawan beberapa ekor ular raksasa.

" **Desa ini benar benar sudah hancur "** ucap Kurama

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu Bunshin tersebut langsung pecah menjadi gumpalan asap. Sementara itu, Bunshin Naruto yang satunya lagi. Terlihat lah saat ini dia sedang berada di dekat Sara, Karin dan Arashi.

" Mereka terjebak Genjutsu, aku harus melepaskan mereka "

Setelah itu Bunshin Naruto pun mulai merapalkan handseal, dan setelah itu Sara, Karin, dan Arashi pun tersadar dari Genjutsu yang mengikat mereka.

" Na-naruto-kun " ucap Sara dengan terkejutnya.

" Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi ke hutan belakang stadion " ucap Bunshin Naruto.

" Apa maksud mu, memang nya apa yang terja... "

Karin pun tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, karena saat ini terlihat lah Shukaku yang sedang menyerang Kazekage. Dan selain itu, Karin juga merasakan sebuah tekanan Chakra yang sangat besar dari berbagai penjuru desa.

" A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Karin.

" Untuk saat ini yang perlu kalian ketahui hanyalah desa Konoha sedang diserang. Sekarang kalian pergi ke hutan belakang stadion ini, boss berada disana "

" Maksud mu Naruto yang asli ?" ucap Sara.

 **Boft!**

Namun tiba tiba saja Bunshin tersebut langsung pecah menjadi gumpalan asap.

" Sebaiknya kita segera kesana, ku rasa keadaan Naruto saat ini kurang baik. Karena setelah selesai pertandingan, aku melihat dia seperti ingin pingsan " ucap Arashi.

" Baiklah "

Setelah itu, Karin, Sara, dan Arashi pun langsung melesat menuju ke hutan belakangan stadion. Dan setibanya mereka disana, Karin langsung memimpin barisan tersebut. Karena diantara mereka hanya Karin lah yang memiliki kemampuan sensor.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai dimana tempat Naruto berada. Dan terlihat lah saat ini Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi, dan disamping Naruto terlihat lah Menma yang saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran nya langsung menghentikan meditasi nya, dan terlihat lah di depannya Sara , Karin, dan Arashi yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

" Naruto kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya Arashi.

" Aku tidak apa apa, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian ?"

" Kami baik baik saja Naruto-kun " ucap Sara.

" Baguslah, Karin tolong kau sembuh kan Menma "

Karin, Sara dan Arashi pun terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto meminta tolong untuk menyembuhkan Menma yang notabene nya adalah keluarga yang sudah menghancurkan hidup nya.

" Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan, namun tetap saja dia adik ku " ucap Naruto

" Kenapa kau ingin Nee-san menyembuhkan nya, dia itu yang sudah membuat hidup mu seperti ini "

" Aku tau, namun naluri ku sebagai Nii-san tetap ingin menyelamatkan nya. Ku rasa kau mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan Karin. Meski aku marah dan membenci nya tetap saja di adalah adik ku " ucap Naruto.

Karin yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun langsung mendekat kearah Menma, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Karin pun langsung melakukan Ninjutsu Medis nya kepada Menma. Arashi yang melihat Karin yang menyembuhkan Menma langsung terlihat terkejut.

" Nee-san kenapa kau menyembuhkan nya " teriak Arashi.

Namun Karin sama sekali tidak menanggapi teriakan Menma, saat ini Karin sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyembuhkan Menma.

" Terima kasih Karin, dan setelah ini kalian langsung pergi menuju perbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure. " ucap Naruto.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kau ?" tanya Arashi.

" Aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan lagi, tapi jangan khawatir aku akan menyusul kalian " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto pun menghilang menggunakan Shunshin nya, dan setelah kepergian Naruto. Menma pun sudah tersadar dari pingsan nya, dan yang pertama kali yang dilihat Menma adalah Karin.

Karin yang melihat Menma yang sudah sadar langsung menghentikan Ninjutsu Medis nya, karena Karin tidak ingin terlalu memulihkan Menma.

" Ughhh Dimana aku ?" tanya Menma.

" Kau berada di hutan belakang stadion " ucap Arashi dengan ketus nya.

" Begitu, terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan ku " ucap Menma diserta senyuman nya.

" Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Naruto, karena jika bukan karena Naruto. Mungkin kau masih belum sadarkan diri " ucap Karin dengan ekspresi datar nya.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi " ucap Arashi.

Setelah itu, Karin beserta kedua Uzumaki lainnnya pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Menma. Sementara itu, terlihat lah Menma yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya, karena ketika mendengar perkataan Karin entah mengapa dia merasa ingin menangis.

.

Sementara itu di luar desa Konoha, terlihat lah di gerbang barat Konoha. Saat ini terlihat Danzo yang saat ini sedang mematung diserta dengan nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan. Alasan kenapa Danzo menjadi seperti itu.

Karena Danzo diserang oleh dua Genjutsu terkuat sekaligus, sehingga saat ini. Danzo sedang terjebak di dunia Genjutsu. Dan sementara itu, diluar desa Konoha. Terlihat lah para anggota clan Uchiha yang saat ini sudah keluar dari desa.

" Semuanya terus maju, kita akan berhenti di desa ombak " ucap Fugaku.

" Hai "

.

Saat ini terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak stadion, dan dari sana. Terlihat lah keadaan desa Konoha yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan hancur.

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncullah empat Bunshin yang mirip dengan Naruto. Sementara itu, para Bunshin Naruto pun saat ini sedang melakukan handseal.

 **Henge no jutsu**

Setelah itu, penampilan ketiga Bunshin Naruto pun mulai berubah. Penampilan mereka bertiga bisa dibilang sama. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam disertai dengan masker dan hoodie berwarna hitam.

" Kalian bertiga urus Yonbi dan ular itu, dan pastikan pasukan Iwagakure mundur. Lalu biar aku sendiri yang mengurus Shukaku. Kalian bertiga diizinkan untuk menggunakan Shokugan. Dan kalau bisa ambil sebagian Chakra milik Yonbi, lalu sisanya bantu aku" ucap Naruto kepada ketiga Bunshin nya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan pertarungan antara Tsucikage melawan dua Kage itu Boss?" tanya salah satu Bunshin.

" Biarkan saja, kita Cuma akan menghentikan penyerangan ini. Dan selamat warga yang bisa di selamat kan "

" Hai "

" BUBAR " teriak Naruto.

Setelah itu ketiga Bunshin Naruto pun langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshin. Sementara itu, Naruto berserta dua Bunshin yang saat ini melihat pertarungan Shukaku dan Kazekage tersebut, langsung melakuan handseal.

" _Kurama selama pertarungan tolong salurkan Chakra mu kepada ku dan Bunshin ku "_ ucap Naruto.

" _**Jangan khawatir, akan aku lakukan "**_

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kurama pun langsung tersenyum.

 **Suiton : Teppodama no jutsu**

Naruto pun langsung menembakan bola air kearah Shukaku. Tidak hanya itu saja, Bunshin Naruto pun juga melakukan handseal.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Setelah itu Bunshin Naruto pun menembakkan bola api nya kearah Shukaku. Shukaku yang merasakan serang tersenyum, langsung menghirup udara sebanyak banyak nya.

 **Fuuton : Renkuudan**

Shukaku pun langsung menembakan bola angin berukuran raksasa, dan ketika bola air yang Naruto keluar tadi sudah hampir mengenai Shukaku. Tiba tiba saja bola air Naruto pun pecah ketika mengenai bola angin Shukaku.

Setelah bola air tersebut pecah, datang lagi sebuah serangan berupa bola api. Dan ketika bola api tersebut bertabrakan dengan bola angin Shukaku. Bola api tersebut langsung membesar. Namun dikarenakan bola angin tersebut memiliki tekanan yang sangat besar.

Bola api yang sudah membesar tersebut malah kembali menyerang Naruto, karena tekanan angin Shukaku lebih besar dari pada bola api Naruto. Naruto yang melihat bola api tersebut yang kembali melesat kearah nya, langsung mengaktifkan Shokugan nya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tiba tiba saja bola api raksasa tersebut bertabrakan dengan sebuah tembok pasir, dan terlihat lah bahwa yang menciptakan tembok pasir tersebut adalah Kazekage.

Naruto yang terlindung oleh tembok pasir tersebut langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan nya untuk pergi dari sana. Dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Naruto pun melesat menuju kearah Shukaku.

Saat ini terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini berada tepat di kaki Shukaku. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Shukaku, saat ini Naruto sedang menyerap Chakra milik Shukaku. Namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa mengelabui Shukaku dengan begitu mudah nya.

Dan banar saja, kaki Shukaku yang ditempati Naruto saat ini. Langsung berubah menjadi duri duri, Naruto yang menyadarinya pun, langsung melompat menjauh dari sana

" _Dia menyadari nya ?"_ ucap Naruto

" _**Tentu saja bodoh, di tidak akan semudah itu untuk dikelabui "**_ ucap Kurama

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Chakra nya. Apakah sudah cukup ?"_

" _**Sepertinya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kau sadarkan Jinchuriki nya"**_

" _Bagaimana cara nya ?"_

" _**Serang Jinchuriki nya, dan dengan begitu Shukaku akan kembali masuk kedalam tubuh anak itu "**_

" _Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana cara menyerang nya. Dia memiliki perisai pasir yang hidup "_

" _**Sama yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha itu, namun karena kau tidak menguasai jutsu yang dimiliki Uchiha itu. Maka serang dia menggunakan Raijin "**_

" _Aku mengerti "_

Setelah itu Naruto pun mengeluarkan Raijin dari penyimpanan Fuinjutsu nya, dan setelah itu Naruto pun menonaktifkan Shokugan nya.

.

 **Jinton : Genkaihakuri no jutsu**

 **Blaaaar !**

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat ditempat pertarungan Tsucikage. Dan terlihat lah saat ini, tempat dimana para Kage tadi berada, sudah musnah tak tersisa.

 **Sriiiing! Wuuush!**

Tiba tiba saja muncullah Hokage serta Raikage di balkon tempat para penonton berada. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak membuat Naruto terkejut. Karena Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa kedua Kage tersebut memiliki kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa.

 **Blaaaar !**

Tiba tiba saja terjadi lagi sebuah ledakan yang sangat dasyat. Namun ledakan tersebut bukan berasal dari stadion, melainkan ledakan tersebut berasal dari pusat desa.

Namun tiba tiba saja dari atas Naruto, jatuh sebuah bola lava berukuran raksasa. Naruto yang melihat bola lava tersebut langsung kembali mengaktifkan Shokugan nya.

" _Sial disini terlalu banyak warga "_ batin Naruto

" _**Naruto menjauh dari sana "**_ teriak Kurama.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan Kurama. Namun malahan Naruto saat ini sedang melakukan handseal yang sangat rumit.

 **Sruuuuuugk!**

Tiba tiba saja muncul seekor ular raksasa di depan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kemunculan ular tersebut langsung saja terkejut sehingga Naruto harus menghentikan handseal nya.

 **Bersambung...!**

Oke kita akhir saja untuk Chapter ini. Kalian pasti tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan membuat kejadian seperti ini. Dan untuk Chapter kelanjutannya akan dilanjutkan setelah mendapatkan respon dan support dari kalian.

Author sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan para reader melalui PM, namun untuk akun Guest mungkin tidak bisa karena saya tidak sempat untuk mengetik. jadi kemungkinan pertanyaan kalian bakalan terjawab dengan seiringnya berjalan cerita ini.

Untuk sarannya author meminta tolong kepada para reader. 1. **setelah peperangan Konoha selesai, author harus melakukan skiptime. Sehingga fic ini akan masuk ke seasons kedua alias shippuden.**

Atau

 **2\. Tidak di skiptime, namun akan diperlihatkan kelanjutannya dari season satu ini secara bertahap tahap hingga sampai ke shippuden.**

Dan untuk Arc : Penyerangan Konoha. kemungkinan besar akan panjang, sehingga chapter nya pun kemungkinan akan berjumlah sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Oke itu saja, dan jika ada salah dan janggal mohon dimaafkan. See you next time

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **LOG OUT**


	26. Chapter 25 :Inflation and War in Konoha

Halllo minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Sebelum nya saya ingin minta maaf kepada para reader, karena saya sudah tidak update sekitar satu bulan lebih. Alasan saya tidak update, karena saat ini sekolah saya menerapkan sistem full day ( meskipun tidak full ), dan selain itu saya juga memiliki tugas yang tidak bisa saya tinggal kan. Jadi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan nya.

Selain itu saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para reader dan author sekalian yang masih setia menunggu fanfic saya ini. Dan untuk review kalian sudah saya jawab melalui PM, dan untuk aku Guest. Kemungkinan besar saya tidak bisa menjawab nya, karena itu saya ingin minta maaf.

Kemungkinan besar jawaban untuk dari pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya cerita. Dan untuk para reader yang sudah memberikan saran kepada saya

Saya ucapkan terima kasih, karena berkat kalian saya masih bisa melanjutkan fanfic, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Mari kita saksikan bagaimana perjalanan Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter Sebelumnya**_

 _Tiba tiba saja terjadi lagi sebuah ledakan yang sangat dasyat. Namun ledakan tersebut bukan berasal dari stadion, melainkan ledakan tersebut berasal dari pusat desa._

 _Namun tiba tiba saja dari atas Naruto, jatuh sebuah bola lava berukuran raksasa. Naruto yang melihat bola lava tersebut langsung mengaktifkan Shokugan nya._

" _Sial disini terlalu banyak warga " batin Naruto_

" _**Naruto menjauh dari sana "**_ _teriak Kurama._

 _Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan Kurama. Malahan Naruto saat ini sedang melakukan handseal yang sangat rumit._

.

.

.

 **Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Don't Like...Don't Read**

 **Read & Review**

Saat ini kondisi Konoha dalam keadaan sangat buruk, di setiap penjuru desa terlihat pertarungan antara Shinobi Konoha dan Shinobi Iwa, dan disetiap penjuru desa juga terlihat beberapa tubuh dari korban penyerangan Iwagakure.

Tidak jauh dari pusat desa, terlihat seekor makhluk raksasa yang menyerupai seekor kera berwarna merah, namun yang membedakan nya dengan kera yang lainnya adalah dia memiliki empat ekor. Para Shinobi menyebutnya dengan sebutan Bijuu.

" **Groooooooar "**

Bijuu tersebut mengaum dengan keras nya, selain Bijuu berekor 4 , masih ada satu lagi Bijuu yang lainnya. Bijuu tersebut berada di stadion Konoha, tempat dimana terjadinya pertarungan para Kage, dan tepat di atas stadion tersebut. Terlihat sebuah bola lava yang saat ini sedang menuju kesana.

Dan tepat di tengah tengah stadion tersebut, terlihat lah seorang laki laki berambut pirang. Yang saat ini dia sedang merapalkan handseal yang sangat rumit.

" _Kurama pinjam kan kekuatan mu "_ ucap pemuda tersebut kepada makhluk yang mendiami tubuh nya.

" _**Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto! Cepat pergi dari sana, sebelum bola lava**_ **tersebut** _ **jatuh "**_ teriak Kurama.

" _Tidak, aku akan menyelamatkan para penduduk "_

 **Bluuuub! Bluuuuub!**

Dari tubuh Naruto keluar lah gumpalan Chakra berwarna kuning, dan semakin lama gumpalan Chakra tersebut semakin bertambah banyak. Sehingga gumpalan Chakra tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi Kyuubi berekor tujuh, namun tubuh Kyuubi sedikit menyerupai Shukaku.

 **( A/N : Bayangin aja saat Naruto melawan Dark Hydra )**

Lalu di sekujur tubuh Naruto, keluarlah sebuah garis vertikal yang hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

" _**Naruto cukup, ini sudah terlalu berlebihan "**_ ucap Kurama

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Kurama. Sementara itu, bola lava yang dikeluarkan oleh Yonbi saat ini sudah berada tepat di atas Naruto, sedangkan di depannya terlihat lah Shukaku yang siap untuk menyerang Naruto.

" Hyaaaaaa "

 **Wuuuush!**

Lengan Kyuubi langsung melesat kearah bola lava tersebut, sehingga membuat bola lava tersebut berhenti. Namun, Shukaku memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk menyerang Naruto.

 **Fuuton : ...**

 **Criiiing! Criiing!**

Tiba tiba Shukaku terikat oleh sebuah rantai berwarna hitam, dan ketika Shukaku mencari siapa yang mengikat nya, maka terlihat lah seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup. Dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Bunshin Naruto.

" **Lepaskan aku Manusia "** teriak Shukaku.

Namun seperti Bunshin Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan teriakan tersebut. Namun tiba tiba saja muncul Yondaime tepat diatas bola lava tersebut.

 **Fuinjutsu : Jikkukan Ninjutsu**

 **Sriiiing!**

Bola lava tersebut pun dibuat pindah oleh Yondaime, Naruto yang melihat bola lava tersebut yang sudah menghilang, langsung melangkah mendekati Shukaku. Dan gerakan Naruto pun diikuti oleh Kyuubi.

 **Buuuuagh!**

Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Shukaku, namun tidak sampai disitu saja. Kyuubi kembali memukul Shukaku secara terus menerus.

" **Sialan kau rubah "** ucap Shikaku.

 **Buuuagh!**

Pukulan terakhir Kyuubi berhasil membuat Shukaku tumbang, dan Bunshin Naruto pun memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk menyadarkan sang Jinchuriki Shukaku.

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

Dengan mengandalkan Shunshin no jutsu, Bunshin Naruto langsung berpindah tepat di depan Jinchuriki Shukaku.

 **Buuuagh!**

Dan hanya dengan satu pukulan, Bunshin Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Jinchuriki Shukaku, dan ketika sang Jinchuriki Shukaku sadar, maka tubuh Shukaku mulai hancur.

 **Bluuub! Bluuuub!**

Lagi lagi terdengar lah suara gelembung yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto, dan secara perlahan lahan Chakra berwarna kuning tersebut mulai menyusut. Dan akhirnya Chakra tersebut menghilang, dan terlihat lah saat ini. Bahwa keadaan Naruto benar benar sangat parah.

" _**Kau terlalu memaksakan diri mu "**_

" _Tidak masalah, asalkan para penduduk desa selamat "_

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tiba tiba saja terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat di puncak stadion, dan penyebab asal ledakan tersebut berasal dari pertarungan Tsucikage melawan Raikage dan Hokage. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih seksama.

Maka terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Tsucikage benar benar dalam keadaan sangat buruk, sementara itu Hokage dan Raikage masih dalam keadaan baik baik saja, meskipun terdapat beberapa luka kecil pada tubuh mereka.

" Menyerah lah Tsucikage, kau tidak akan menang. Meskipun kau menguasai Jinton, namun tatap saja, kemampuan mu itu tidak akan berpengaruh kepada kami. Karena yang kau lawan saat ini adalah dua orang Kage yang memiliki kecepatan yang sangat cepat " ucap Raikage.

" Tidak akan, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawa ku. Aku tatap tidak akan pernah menyerah " ucap Tsucikage.

" Kalau itu mau mu, maka akan kami kabul kan "

 **Hiraishin no jutsu**

 **Raiton : Raiton no Yoroi**

 **Sriiing!**

Kedua Kage tersebut pun langsung melesat kearah Tsucikage dengan menggunakan kemampuan serta kecepatan mereka. Sementara itu, Tsucikage yang melihat lawannya yang menggunakan Jutsu andalannya.

Tsucikage langsung merapal handseal, namun ketika Hokage dan Raikage muncul tepat di belakang Tsucikage. Tiba tiba saja mereka berdua terikat oleh seekor ular.

" Sepertinya kalian melupakan aku...khu khu khu " ucap Orochimaru.

" Sial, aku melupakan Orochimaru " ucap Raikage.

.

Sementara itu, di pusat Konohagakure. Terlihat lah dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam yang saat ini sedang melawan Yonbi.

 **Sriiiing!**

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan rantai Chakra dari punggung nya, dan rantai Chakra tersebut langsung melesat dan mengikat Yonbi.

" Kita harus cepat, saat ini Chakra boss sudah sampai pada batasnya. " ucap Bunshin 1

" Aku tau, namun tetap saja. Chakra boss akan tetap terisap oleh kita "

" Kalau begitu, kau tahan pergerakan nya. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengambil Chakra nya "

" Hai "

Setelah itu, salah satu Bunshin Naruto langsung melesat kearah Yonbi. Sementara itu, para Shinobi Konoha yang melihat kedua orang misterius tersebut, hanya dapat terdiam.

" Ayoooo, kita bantu dia. Kita jangan kalah dari orang luar " teriak salah satu Shinobi Konoha.

" Yeaaaah " balas Shinobi yang lainnya.

Para Shinobi langsung merapal handseal mereka, dan satu persatu dari mereka pun mengeluarkan jutsu mereka.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Jutsu mereka pun berhasil mengenai Yonbi. Yonbi yang tidak terima diserang oleh para Shinobi Konoha, tiba tiba saja menciptakan sebuah bola energi yang tergabung dari energi positif dan energi negatif.

" I-itu...Bi-bijuudama " ucap ketakutan para Shinobi Konoha.

" Ki-kita harus pergi, sebelum kita menjadi korban dari kekuatan Bijuu itu "

Namun sepertinya para Shinobi Konoha terlambat untuk menghindar, karena Yonbi sudah menembakan Bijuudama nya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar, sehingga membuat para Shinobi tewas akibat jutsu tersebut. Dan begitu pula dengan kedua Bunshin Naruto yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan mereka.

" Sial, itu benar benar jutsu yang mengerikan " ucap Bunshin 1

" Kau benar, seperti kedua belah pihak terkena imbasnya dari Bijudama tersebut "

" Ya, sekarang kita harus apa ?"

" Seperti dengan rencana semula. Ambil sebagian Chakra Yonbi, lalu kita kembali kepada boss "

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan para Shinobi ?"

" Kita biarkan saja, Chakra boss semakin menipis. Jadi kita harus melakukan nya dengan cepat "

" Hai "

Kedua Bunshin Naruto pun kembali melesat ke arah Yonbi, sedangkan dengan para Shinobi. Saat ini benar benar dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, karena Chakra mereka sudah terkuras habis.

" **Shokugan** " batin kedua Bunshin Naruto.

Setelah itu mata kanan mereka berubah menjadi berwarna putih di disertai dengan pupil yang menghitam, serta muncul nya dua tomoe di sekitar pupil mereka.

" Lakukan dengan Cepat dan efisien " ucap Bunshin 2.

" Hai "

 **Wuuuuush!**

Kedua Bunshin Naruto pun langsung melesat kearah kanan serta kiri Yonbi. Dan ketika mereka berdua tepat berada di samping kiri dan kanan Yonbi. Kedua Bunshin Naruto pun langsung merapal handseal secara bersamaan.

 **Fuuton : Kamaitachi no jutsu**

Terciptalah sebuah gelombang angin yang berkecamuk sehingga terbentuk sebuah angin puyuh yang sangat besar. Yonbi yang melihat angin puyuh tersebut, langsung melindungi dirinya menggunakan kedua lengan nya.

Angin puyuh tersebut sama sekali tidak berhasil melukai Yonbi sedikit pun. Namun tiba tiba saja Bunshin Naruto yang satu lagi, tiba tiba saja menyemburkan bola api dari mulut nya.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Dan bola api tersebut langsung berbenturan dengan angin puyuh Naruto. Sehingga angin puyuh tersebut berubah menjadi angin puyuh berapi. Yonbi yang merasa kepanasan oleh angin puyuh berapi tersebut, langsung mengibaskan ekornya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Hal tersebut membuat angin puyuh tersebut langsung musnah, dan tanpa aba aba lagi. Yonbi langsung mengeluarkan puluhan bola lava ke desa Konoha.

 **Greeeeb!**

Tiba tiba saja Yonbi merasakan bahwa saat ini tepat di bahu nya. Dia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang disana. Dan ketika Yonbi mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bahu nya, maka terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini meletakan kedua telapak tangannya ke bahu nya.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan bocah ? "** ucap Yonbi.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yonbi, namun saat ini Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menghisap sebagian Chakra Yonbi.

" Yoosh! Akhirnya selesai juga " ucap Bunshin Naruto.

" Baguslah, sekarang kita harus kem... "

 **Booft! Boooft!**

Tiba tiba saja kedua Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi gumpalan asap, dan Yonbi yang melihat kejadian tersebut benar benar terkejut.

" _**Yang ku lawan selama ini hanyalah Bunshin "**_ batin Yonbi.

.

Saat ini di stadion Konoha terlihat lah, sang Tsucikage yang saat ini sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di pinggir stadion, sementara itu Orochimaru terlihat bahwa saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Hokage dan Raikage. Atau lebih tepatnya Hokage dan Raikage yang melawan mayat Hokage pertama serta Hokage kedua.

" _Gawat dia menguasai Edo Tensei, dan yang dia bangkit kan adalah Hokage pertama serta Hokage kedua "_ batin Minato.

" Bagian sekarang Hokage-dono, mereka berdua bukanlah lawan yang bisa kita atasi hanya berdua saja " ucap Raikage

" Saya mengerti Raikage-dono, namun satu satunya yang bisa mengalahkan mereka hanyalah dengan kembali menyegel mereka "

" Bagaimana cara nya ?"

" Hanya satu cara yang aku tau "

" Apa itu ?"

" Shikifujin no jutsu, jutsu dengan mengorbankan nyawa "

" Apa kau gila, kau itu seorang Hokage dan kau akan mengorbankan nyawa mu hanya untuk menyegel mereka "

" Ya, namun sebelum itu aku ingin kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka selama mungkin "

" Baiklah jika itu kemampuan mu "

 **Bziitttt! Bziiitt!**

Raikage pun menaikkan intensitas Chakra nya, sehingga membuat listrik yang menyelimuti dia menjadi semakin besar.

" Mohon bantuannya Raikage-dono "

" Ya "

 **Wuuuuush!**

Raikage pun langsung bergerak dengan gerakan kilat nya, dan ketika Raikage berada tepat di depan Hokage kedua. Raikage langsung mengarah pukulannya kearah Hokage kedua disertai dengan listrik yang mengalir di tangan nya.

 **Tak!**

Namun pukulan Raikage tertahan oleh sebuah balok kayu yang tiba tiba saja muncul di depan Hokage kedua.

" _Dia dapat melihat pergerakan ku ?"_ batin Raikage.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Raikage yang sempat melamun, tiba tiba saja terkena hempasan dari naga air Hokage kedua.

" Sial aku lengah " ucap Raikage.

" Apa kau baik baik saja Raikage-dono ?"

" Ya, tapi bagaimana pu mereka benar benar kuat. Aku benar benar tidak bisa menandingi mereka "

" Aku tau itu, tapi saat ini aku memerlukan Chakra yang banyak. Supaya aku bisa menggunakan Jutsu Shikifujin "

 **Tendō: Shinra Tensei**

Tiba tiba saja kedua edo tensei Hokage tersebut terpental oleh sebuah energi yang tak kasat mata. Raikage dan Minato yang melihat kejadian tersebut terlihat terkejut.

" Aku benar benar tidak sudi jutsu klan ku digunakan oleh seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan clan Uzumaki " ucap seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah disertai dengan tulisan kanji Uzukage pada bagian belakang jubah.

" Ka-kau " ucap Orochimaru.

" Ya, ini aku Orochimaru " ucap sang Uzukage a.k.a Nagato.

Orochimaru pun terkejut ketika melihat sepasang mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

" Rinnegan, jadi kau Uzumaki Nagato. Anak yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya sebagai sang Rikudo Sennin kedua. Begitu ?"

" Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini aku akan mengalahkan mu " ucap Nagato

" Kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan ku. Bukankah kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Konoha "

" Kau memang benar, namun aku melakukan ini karena permintaan Naruto "

" Naruto? Ohhhh...maksud mu anak yang dibuang oleh Minato itu "

" Ya, mungkin jika bukan dia yang meminta nya. Mungkin aku akan membiarkan nya "

" Sebelum kau berpikir untuk mengalahkan ku, lebih baik kau pikirkan keadaan mu saat ini " ucap Orochimaru.

Nagato pun mengalihkan perhatian ke segala penjuru stadion. Dan terlihat lah saat ini bahwa keadaan Nagato saat ini dikepung oleh empat batang kayu yang memiliki ujung yang runcing.

" Kau pikir ini akan mengalahkan ku ?"

Nagato pun merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah kayu kayu tersebut.

 **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**

 **Wuuuush! Braaaaak!**

Seketika kayu kayu tersebut hancur oleh tekanan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Nagato, dan setelah Nagato menghancurkan kayu kayu tersebut, Nagato pun mengarahkan telapak tangan nya kearah Orochimaru. Namun tiba tiba saja di depan Orochimaru muncul Minato serta Raikage.

 **Raiton : Erubou**

 **Rasengan**

 **Craaaas! Blaaaaar!**

Orochimaru pun mendapatkan dua serangan sekaligus. Dan membuat Orochimaru terpental oleh serangan Raikage.

" Apa dia sudah mati ? " ucap Hokage.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak " ucap Raikage.

" Kalian terlalu menganggap nya lemah, satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui " ucap Nagato

" Apa itu ?"

 **Craaaaash!**

Tiba tiba saja dari mulut Orochimaru keluarlah sesuatu yang berlendir, dan tiba tiba saja benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru tersebut tiba tiba bergerak.

" Khu...khu...khu... kau benar benar cerdas Nagato-kun, apa kau tertarik menjalankan aliansi bersama desa ku ?"

Dan ternyata sesuatu yang dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru adalah dirinya sendiri, Minato dan Raikage yang melihat apa yang terjadi terlihat terkejut.

" Maaf saja, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjalin kerjasama dengan desa mu. Malahan aku menginginkan desa mu itu menjadi milik ku " ucap Nagato.

" Sungguh sayang sekali "

" Dan Orochimaru, apa benar kau menguasai Kinjutsu dari gua Ryuuchi ?" tanya Nagato

" Kau benar sekali, namun sekarang saat nya kita memulai pesta nya "

Orochimaru pun langsung merapal handseal dengan cepatnya, dan setelah handseal tersebut selesai. Muncullah akar akar pohon dari permukaan tanah, dan akar pohon tersebut langsung melesat kearah Nagato, Minato, dan Raikage.

 **Mokuton : Jukai Koutan**

 **Shunshin no jutsu**

 **Hiraishin no jutsu**

 **Wuuuush! Sriiiing!**

Dan ketika akar pohon tersebut hampir sampai di dekat para Kage. Para Kage tersebut sebutkan langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan Jutsu perpindahan mereka.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

 **Mokuton : Mokuryuu no jutsu**

Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua langsung mengeluarkan naga air dan naga kayu mereka, para Kage yang melihat kemunculan naga tersebut, langsung melakukan handseal secara bersamaan.

 **Kuciyose no jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

 **Raiton : Erubou**

Nagato dan Minato pun langsung menghentakkan telapak tangan nya ke permukaan tanah, sedangkan dengan Raikage langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan Shunshin petir nya, dan langsung muncul tepat di depan Orochimaru.

 **Wuuuush!**

Dari gumpalan asap tersebut keluarlah seekor katak raksasa yang dimana pada kepalanya berdirilah Minato, sedang dengan gumpalan asap yang satu lagi. Muncullah seekor burung raksasa yang memiliki tindik pada paruh nya, dan pada kepala nya berdirilah Nagato.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara para hewan raksasa, sedangkan Raikage yang muncul tepat di depan Orochimaru, langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Orochimaru.

 **Blaaaar!**

Pukulan tersebut berhasil membuat Orochimaru terpental cukup jauh, namun ketika Orochimaru hampir sampai di pinggiran stadion. Tiba tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik oleh sebuah tekanan energi.

 **Tendō : Busho Ten'in**

Minato yang melihat Orochimaru yang tertarik kearah Nagato, langsung melesat kearah Orochimaru, disertai dengan muncul nya Rasengan di tangan kanan Minato.

 **Rasengan**

Minato pun langsung menghantamkan Rasengan milik nya ke punggung Orochimaru, dan mengakibatkan Orochimaru terpental kebawah.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Orochimaru pun mendarat dengan kepada yang terlebih dahulu sampai, namun tiba tiba saja tubuh Orochimaru yang terjatuh tersebut, tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah lumpur.

" _Iwabunshin "_ batin para Kage.

 **Kuciyose no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja dari belakang mereka muncul seekor ular raksasa berwarna ungu dan di kepala ular tersebut berdirilah Orochimaru.

" Serangan yang cukup bagus, namun sayangnya itu tidak berguna " ucap Orochimaru

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tiba tiba saja dari langit turun seekor kera yang memiliki ekor yang berjumlah empat. Dan tentu saja para Kage yang melihat kemunculan kera tersebut terkejut.

" **Groooooooo...dimana bocah kuning itu "** ucap Yonbi.

" Si-sial, kita benar benar akan mati " ucap Raikage.

 **Wuuuush!**

Tanpa menunggu jawaban para Kage, Yonbi langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah para Kage. Namun tiba tiba saja pukulan Yonbi ditahan oleh sebuah tangan pasir.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu " ucap Kazekage.

"Bagaimana dengan para penduduk Kazekage-dono ?" tanya Minato.

" Aku sudah membawa mereka ketempat yang aman, dan begitu pula dengan Keluarga serta kedua putra mu Hokage-dono "

" Terima kasih Kazekage-dono "

" Tidak masalah, dan sekarang bagaimana caranya kita mengalahkan dua edo Tensei i Hokage satu dan kedua, lalu Kuciyose ular milik Orochimaru, dan Bijuu Yonbi ?"

" Kami masih belum tau, namun kecil kemungkinan kita untuk menang "

 **Blaaaar!**

Tiba tiba saja dari langit turun dua ekor katak raksasa berwarna ungu dan biru, dan pada kepala katak berwarna ungu tersebut berdirilah seseorang yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna putih.

" Jiraiya-sensei " ucap Minato.

" Aku akan membantu kalian, dan Nagato apa kau menguasai Fuinjutsu penyegel ?" tanya Jiraiya

" Aku belum menguasai nya sensei "

" Begitu, satu satunya cara untuk mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan cara membunuh mereka atau menunggu hingga tenaga mereka habis "

 **Wuuush!**

Tiba tiba saja muncul seorang lagi diatas hewan Kuciyose milik Nagato, para Kage yang melihat kemunculan pria tersebut langsung terlihat senang, terutama Minato.

" Itachi dari mana saja kau ?" tanya Minato.

 **( A/N : Saat ini Minato belum mengetahui bahwa clan Uchiha sudah keluar dari desa )**

" Maaf, aku baru saja membereskan beberapa Shinobi Iwagakure yang berada di sekitar tempat persembunyian " ucap Itachi.

Kazekage yang mendengar ucapan Itachi langsung menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kebingungan.

" _Shinobi Iwa, bukannya di tempat persembunyian penduduk aku sudah memerintahkan Bunshin ku untuk menjaga nya, dan jika pun dia dari sana sudah pasti salah satu Bunshin ku memberi tahu ku. Ada yang aneh disini ?"_ batin Kazekage.

" Itachi apa kau bisa menyegel kedua edo Tensei Hokage itu ?" tanya Jiraiya.

" Tentu saja "

 **Sriiing!**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan**

Itachi pun langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan nya, dan dari tubuh Itachi keluarlah Chakra berwarna merah. Dan Chakra tersebut langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sosok makhluk yang menggunakan jubah serta tudung yang menyerupai seekor burung.

Pada tangan kanan makhluk tersebut terdapat lah sebuah kendi, dan pada tangan kiri nya terdapat sebuah perisai.

 **Susanno'o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

Terima kasih sudah menunggu fanfic ini, sebelum saya mengakhiri untuk Chapter ini saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal. Yang pertama, fic ini tidak akan disconnet. Namun jadwal update nya yang kemungkinan akan terlambat.

Paling cepat ya satu kali seminggu dan paling lama satu bulan lebih. Lalu yang kedua saya ingin minta maaf karena kemungkinan besar setelah arc perang di Konoha, saya akan melanjutkan nya ke arc shippuden dan diselingi dengan beberapa scen sebelum shippuden.

Dan untuk arc Shippude nya akan update dalam jangka sekitar dua bulan setelah arc peperangan selesai. So itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

 **Thanks sudah setia dan menunggu fic ini, jangan lupa Review, Favorit, and Follow.**

 **See you next time**

 **.**

 **I am Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out**


	27. Chapter 26 : Inflation and War in Konoha

**Hikari No Yami**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Family ( Mudah mudah bisa buat adegan Romance and Humor )**

 **Pair : Naruto U x….**

 **Rating : T semi M**

 **Don't Like...Don't Read**

 **Read & Review**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure no Sato, merupakan salah satu desa yang berhasil mendidik dan menghasilkan Shinobi Shinobi yang berbakat. Diantara mereka adalah Namikaze Minato, seorang Shinobi yang memiliki gelar Yondaime Hokage, serta mendapatkan julukan sebagai Konan no Kiiroi Senkō.

Minato mendapatkan julukan tersebut ketika dia berhasil membantai habis seluruh Shinobi Iwagakure. Dan hal tersebut membuat pihak dari Iwagakure memendam kemarahan akibat insiden tersebut.

Dan akibat dari perbuatan Minato tersebut, pihak Iwagakure menyatakan perang kepada Konoha. Sehingga saat ini Konoha sedang dilanda peperangan dengan Iwagakure. Dan di setiap penjuru desa terlihat lah jasad jasad dari para korban peperangan.

Dan saat ini di Stadion Konohagakure, terlihat lah para Kage yakni Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, dan Uzukage yang saat ini sedang melawan salah satu dari legenda Sannin yakni Orochimaru. Dibantu oleh dua orang Shinobi yang berbakat yakni Uchiha Itachi, dan sang legenda Sannin yakni Jiraiya.

Begitu pula dengan Orochimaru yang dibantu oleh Tsucikage, Yonbi sang Bijuu berekor empat, serta juga dibantu oleh dua edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan Hokage Kedua. Yang dimana saat ini Orochimaru berdiri di kepala hewan Kuciyose nya.

Dan begitu pula dengan Hokage pertama yang berdiri di atas kepala Naga kayunya, sedang kan dengan Hokage Kedua. Terlihat lah dibelakang nya dua ekor naga air yang siap untuk menyerang kapan saja. Namun hal tersebut tidaklah berlaku untuk Tsucikage, yang saat ini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Hal tersebut tidak berbeda pula dengan para Kage yang dimana saat ini Minato dan Raikage berdiri diatas kepala hewan Kuciyose milik Minato yakni seekor katak raksasa berwarna cokelat, dan begitu pula dengan Uzukage dan Itachi yang saat ini berdiri di atas hewan Kuciyose milik Nagato yakni seekor seekor burung raksasa yang dimana pada paruh nya terdapat sebuah tindik.

Sedangkan dengan Kazekage, saat ini dia berdiri di atas pasir terbangnya. Sedangkan dengan Jiraiya, saat ini dia berdiri di atas kepala katak berwarna ungu dan disamping nya terdapat katak berwarna biru itu terdapat seekor katak berwarna biru.

" Khu...khu...khu... sepertinya akan banyak korban yang akan berjatuhan di desa ini. " ucap Orochimaru.

" Diam kau Orochimaru, aku akan benar benar mengalahkan mu " ucap Jiraiya.

" Benarkah Jiraiya? Bukankah kau dulu juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada saat pertemuan terakhir kita. Meskipun aku harus mengakui bahwa kau itu kuat, namun kau malah meninggalkan ku ditempat pertarungan, dengan alasan kau ingin membuatku sadar " ucap Orochimaru.

Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru pun hanya dapat terdiam, dan Orochimaru yang melihat ekspresi dari Jiraiya pun terlihat tersenyum mengerikan.

" Namun aku mengetahui apa alasan mu meninggalkan ku, kau tidak ingin membunuh orang yang sudah kau anggap seperti saudara. Kau terlalu takut untuk kehilangan ku, karena sedari kecil kau tidak memiliki saudara. Karena kau seorang yatim piatu "

Setelah mengatakan kebenaran tentang Jiraiya kepada para Kage, Orochimaru langsung merapalkan handseal nya. Dan tepat ketika Orochimaru selesai merapal handseal, Hokage kedua langsung merapal handseal.

 **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Kedua naga air yang berada di belakang Hokage Kedua pun langsung melesat kearah para Kage. Dan para Kage yang melihat serang tersebut, langsung menyiapkan Jutsu pertahanan mereka. Kazekage menggunakan pasir miliknya untuk melindungi dirinya dengan Hokage dan Raikage. Itachi menggunakan tameng Susanno'o untuk melindungi dirinya dan Kazekage, serta Jiraiya dilindungi oleh kedua katak milik nya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, setelah serangan naga air gagal, Orochimaru langsung memerintahkan Hokage pertama untuk menyerang para Kage dengan naga kayunya. Dan naga kayu tersebut langsung melesat kearah para Kage.

" Kita tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan Hokage pertama " ucap Raikage.

" Kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan Raikage-sama " ucap Nagato.

Nagato langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah naga kayu tersebut, dan tiba tiba saja kulit di kedua pergelangan tangan Nagato tiba tiba saja terangkat. Dan dari kulit yang terangkat tersebut, keluarlah 10 misil dari dalam tangan nya.

" Terima ini **Shuradō** " teriak Nagato.

 **Wuuush! Wuuuush!**

Seketika seluruh misil tersebut langsung melesat kearah Naga kayu milik Hokage pertama. Namun ketika misil tersebut hampir mengenai Naga kayu tersebut, tiba tiba saja sebagian misil tersebut berubah haluan kearah Orochimaru.

 **Blaaaar!**

Sebagian misil yang tidak berubah haluan tersebut langsung mengenai naga kayu tersebut, dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat dasyat. Sementara itu, Orochimaru yang melihat sebagian misil milik Nagato yang melesat kearah nya, langsung merapalkan handseal.

 **Mokuton : Hobi no jutsu**

Tiba tiba saja dari dalam tanah keluarlah sebuah kepala naga yang terbuat dari kayu, dan kepala naga tersebut muncul tepat di depan Orochimaru. Sehingga membuat misil yang lancarkan oleh Nagato hanya mengenai pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Hokage pertama.

" _Dia benar benar memanfaatkan kedua Hokage itu untuk menyerang dan melindungi diri nya "_ batin Nagato.

Namun tidak berselang lama setelah misil Nagato meledak ketika mengenai perisai kayu tersebut, tiba tiba saja sebuah tebasan dari pedang Susanno'o Itachi membelah perisai tersebut. Meskipun berhasil memotong perisai tersebut. Namun tetap saja serangan tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenai Orochimaru.

" Khu...khu...khu... kau meleset Itachi-kun " tawa Orochimaru.

" Benarkah " ucap Itachi

Tiba tiba saja dari tempat berpijak Orochimaru, muncul pasir yang mulai menjalar ke tubuh atas Orochimaru. Dan ternyata yang menciptakan pasir tersebut adalah Kazekage. Orochimaru yang terlambat mengetahui nya, harus merelakan tubuh nya untuk terperangkap dalam pasir tersebut.

" Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Orochimaru " ucap Kazekage.

 **Greeeb!**

Pasir tersebut langsung saja mejadi padat, sehingga Orochimaru merasakan tubuhnya seperti akan remuk.

 **Sabaku Sōsō**

Tiba tiba saja pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Orochimaru tiba tiba saja berubah warna menjadi merah, dan tentu saja para Kage yang melihat kejadian tersebut berpikir bahwa Orochimaru sudah mati. Namun sepertinya dugaan mereka salah, karena tiba tiba saja dari mulut Orochimaru keluar sebuah benda yang berlendir.

" Kau harus menyerangku dengan jutsu mu yang lebih hebat dari itu Kazekage "

Dan ternyata benda yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru adalah Orochimaru itu sendiri. Bahkan Orochimaru keluar dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

" _Sial Chakra ku tinggal sedikit lagi. "_ Batin Orochimaru.

 **Raiton: Erubou**

Tiba tiba saja disamping Orochimaru muncul Raikage dengan posisi siap menyerang, namun serangan Raikage berhasil digagalkan oleh edo Tensei Hokage pertama. Tidak sampai disitu saja, edo Tensei Hokage Kedua pun muncul tepat didepan Raikage.

Yang dimana saat ini kunai yang berada di tangan Hokage Kedua sudah siap untuk menembus pertahanan petir milik Raikage serta sudah siap untuk menusukkan kunai tersebut ke jantung Raikage.

 **Jlreeeeb!**

Namun sepertinya serangan Hokage Kedua harus terhenti, karena saat ini tubuh edo Tensei nya sudah ditembus oleh sebuah Chakra berwarna merah. Dan tiba tiba saja kulit dari edo Tensei Hokage Kedua mengelupas.

 **Wuuuush!**

Dan setiap kulit yang mengelupas tersebut terisap ke sebuah guci berwarna merah yang berada di tangan Susanno'o Itachi. Meskipun tubuh Hokage Kedua hampir mulai terkikis, namun Hokage Kedua masih bisa melancarkan sebuah serangan terakhirnya.

Tubuh Hokage Kedua yang mulai terkikis tersebut tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi ribuan kertas peledak, dan kertas peledak tersebut langsung terisap ke dalam guci Susanno'o Itachi. Namun sebelum seluruh kertas tersebut terisap, tiba tiba saja kertas peledak tersebut memancarkan sebuah cahaya.

 **Gojou Kibakufuda!**

 **Duuuaaaarrr! Duuuar! Duuuuaaaaar!**

Terjadilah ledakan masal yang berasal dari kertas peledak tersebut, Itachi yang menyadari ledakan tersebut, langsung melindungi dirinya dan para Kage dengan menggunakan perisai Susanno'o nya yakni Yata no Kagami.

Namun tiba tiba saja dari tanah, keluar sebuah akar. Dan akar tersebut langsung menjerat Itachi. Meskipun begitu, Itachi masih dapat mengatasinya. Dengan mengalihkan sedikit Chakra pada kerangka Susanno'o. Dari kerangka Susanno'o tersebut tercipta sebuah tangan mini, dan pada tangan tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang Chakra. Dan tantu saja, pedang yang diciptakan oleh Itachi, langsung memotong akar yang menjerat nya.

" _Benar benar seorang jenius "_ batin para Kage.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah ledakan tersebut menghilang, Itachi pun langsung menghilangkan Susanno'o nya. Karena saat ini Chakra nya sudah terkuras hasib hanya untuk menyegel serta menahan serangan Hokage Kedua.

" Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan kau berhasil menyegel setengah dari Chakra Hokage Kedua " ucap Orochimaru.

Para Kage serta Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru langsung terkejut, namun tidak dengan Itachi. Yang saat ini masih mempertahankan ekspresi datar nya. Dan tiba tiba saja, disamping Orochimaru mulai terkumpul serpihan serpihan dari tubuh edo Tensei yang sudah hancur. Dan ternyata serpihan serpihan dari tubuh edo Tensei tersebut adakah serpihan dari tubuh Hokage Kedua. Dan serpihan tersebut langsung membentuk tubuh sempurna milik Hokage Kedua.

" Yata no Kagami dan Totsuka no Tsurugi, benar benar perpaduan yang sangat mengerikan "

Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Orochimaru, sementara itu. Raikage yang masih berada dalam kekangam Hokage pertama. Saat ini masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun sepertinya usaha yang dilakukan oleh Raikage sepertinya terlihat sia sia saja.

.

.

 **Other Place**

Saat ini terlihat lah para penduduk yang saat ini sedang berlindung dari para Shinobi musuh serta berlindung dari efek peperangan. Yakni mereka berlindung di dalam pahatan wajah para Hokage, dan tentu saja ditempatkan tersebut sudah dipasang sebuah Kekkai yang berfungsi untuk melindungi para penduduk. Dan disetiap penjuru wajah Hokage, terlihat lah para Bunshin Kazekage yang sedang dalam mode penyamaran nya.

Dan saat ini diantara kerumunan penduduk tersebut, terlihat lah sang tokoh utama yang dimana saat ini dalam keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Yang dimana di sekujur tubuhnya mubeberapa kanji Fuinjutsu.

Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat orang orang yang berada di dekatnya terlihat khawatir. Terlebih lagi perasaan khawatir serta gelisah dirasakan oleh seorang yang sang ingin memeluk sang tokoh utama.

Yakni Namikaze Kushina, selaku ibu kandung serta orang tua yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagi lain. Dan saat ini, di sekeliling Naruto terlihat para ninja medis yang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Namun sepertinya usaha mereka tersebut hanyalah sia sia, karena setiap Chakra yang penyembuhan yang mereka alirkan ke tubuh Naruto. Semuanya hanya diserap seakan akan Chakra tersebut hanyalah sebuah makanan.

" Uuugggghhh...Uuuhhhhhgggggg... "

Terdengar lah suara Naruto yang saat ini sedang menahan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Kushina yang melihat putra nya yang kesakitan tersebut, langsung mentransfer Chakra miliknya kepada Naruto. Namun tetap saja tidak terjadi sesuatu, Kushina yang melihat bahwa tidak terjadi perubahan apapun kepada Naruto, kembali mentransfer Chakra dengan intensitas yang lebih banyak.

Namun tetap saja tidak terjadi perubahan, Kushina yang melihat keadaan putranya tersebut hanya dapat menangis. Sementara itu, Menma yang berada disamping Kushina hanya dapat menatap tubuh Nii-san nya.

" Dokter apa tidak ada yang bisa anda lakukan kepada anak saya " ucap Kushina dengan suara seraknya.

" Maaf Kushina-sama, saya sama sekali tidak bisa mengobati Naruto-sama " ucap sang dokter.

" Katakan dokter apa yang harus saya lakukan, saya akan melalukan apapun untuk anda. Tapi saya mohon tolong selamatkan putra saya "

Para penduduk yang berada di sana pun dibuat tercengang akan perkataan Kushina, bukan hanya para penduduk saja yang tercengang akan perkataan Kushina. Bahkan Menma yang berada di samping Kushina pun juga dibuat tercengang.

" _Sebegitu berartinya Nii-san bagi Kaa-chan "_ batin Menma.

" Dokter katakan pada saya "

Namun dokter tersebut pun hanya dapat terdiam, sementara itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat Kushina berada, terlihat dua orang sahabat Naruto yang saat ini sedang diobati oleh para ninja medis.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kushina-sama ?" tanya Shino.

" Ya aku mendengar nya, dan menurutku itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Karena seorang orangtua akan melakukan segala cara supaya anaknya bisa selamat. Bahkan sampai dia harus merendahkan diri nya, akan dia lakukan " ucap Shikamaru.

" Begitu "

" Ya, namun aku masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dilihat dari keadaannya, seperti segel yang berada di tubuhnya sepertinya sudah mulai melemah "

" Bukan hanya itu saja, aliran Chakra milik nya pun juga ikut kacau, dan diantara aliran Chakra nya terlihat beberapa Chakra asing yang tercampur dalam Chakra nya " ucap Neji yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Shino dan Shikamaru.

" Begitu "

.

.

 **Minscape ON**

.

.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, terlihat lah Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menyalurkan Chakra nya kepada Naruto. Namun sama hal nya dengan Kushina, setiap Chakra yang disalurkan oleh Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan.

Dan tepat di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, terdapat empat buah bola api yang memiliki warna yang berbeda. Dan dari pola api tersebut adalah sebagai Chakra para Bijuu yang berhasil Naruto ambil.

" **Apa maksud mu Naruto? Apa maksud mu tidak mau menerima Chakra ku ini "** teriak Kurama.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon teriakan Kurama, karena saat ini Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Namun tiba tiba saja keempat bola api tersebut tiba tiba saja bertambah besar. Dan itu artinya keempat bola api tersebut mengambil inti kehidupan Naruto.

" **Hentikan "** teriak Kurama.

" **Sejak kapan kau perduli terhadap manusia Kyuubi ?"** tanya dari bola api berwarna coklat a.k.a Shukaku.

" **Kau benar sekali. Bukan kau adalah Bijuu yang paling membenci manusia, namun kemana kau sangat peduli terhadap manusia ini. Apa jangan jangan kau sudah terpengaruh oleh manusia ini "** ucap bola api berwarna merah a.k.a Yonbi.

" **Biarkan kami mengambil inti sari kehidupannya, dengan begitu kau akan terbebas bukan "** ucap bola api berwarna biru a.k.a Nibi.

" **Mungkin apa yang kalian katakan itu memang benar, namun setelah aku melihat bagaimana dia hidup. Akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa tidak semua manusia menganggap Bijuu itu sebagai senjata. Dan contohnya adalah anak ini, dia membuktikan bahwa para Bijuu itu adalah temannya "** ucap Kyuubi.

" **Lalu apa kami harus memperdulikan nya, itu Cuma pendapat mu. Bagi kami manusia itu sama, bahkan anak yang kau ini sudah membuktikan nya. Dia dapat mengambil sebagian Chakra para Bijuu, padahal dia sudah memiliki mu Kyuubi. Itu membuktikan bahwa anak ini sangatlah serakah, dengan menggunakan kemampuan untuk mengambil Chakra Bijuu, dia berusaha untuk mengambil seluruh Chakra Bijuu "** ucap bola api berwarna hitam a.k.a Hachibi.

" **Bahkan dia memiliki Sharingan, mata yang berhasil mengendalikan mu "** ucap Shukaku.

" **Kau salah, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki Sharingan. Mata yang dia miliki lebih hebat dari Sharingan bahkan Rinnegan. "**

" **Apa maksud mu mata Juubi ?"** tanya Hachibi.

" **Kau salah Hachibi, mata yang dia miliki adalah mata yang lebih baik dari mata Juubi. Yakni Shokugan, mata yang dapat menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Juubi "** ucap Kurama.

" **Hahahahahaha sejak kapan kau pandai melawak Kyuubi, bukankah kakek sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang dapat menandingi Juubi "** ucap Shukaku.

Kyuubi yang merasa direndahkan oleh Shukaku pun terlihat marah, namun siapa sangka. Tiba tiba saja dari dalam air muncul sebuah jeruji, dan jeruji tersebut muncul tepat di depan Shukaku, Nibi, Yonbi, dan Hachibi. Dan dengan munculnya jeruji tersebut, keempat Bijuu tersebut langsung terkurung didalam jeruji tersebut.

" Kalian masih saja tidak berubah "

Tiba tiba saja dari belakang Kyuubi muncul seseorang yang sangat dikenali oleh para Bijuu. Seseorang tersebut memiliki penampilan hampir sama dengan Rikudo Sannin, namun yang membedakan nya adalah rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat dengan model yang hampir sama dengan Hokage kedua dan mata nya yang berwarna cokelat.

" **K-kau "**

Para Bijuu pun dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan pria tersebut, sebab pria tersebut sudah lama meninggal, namun entah bagaimana caranya pria tersebut dapat muncul di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Shukaku, Matatabi, Son, Gyuki, Kurama " ucap pria tersebut.

" **Ka...kau bagaimana bisa, seharusnya kau sudah mati pada saat pertarungan melawan Indra "** ucap Shukaku.

" **Tidak mungkin A...apa benar kau Ashura ?"** tanya Nibi a.k.a Matatabi.

" Sepertinya yang kau lihat " ucap Ashura sambil tersenyum.

" **Apa kau yang mengurung mereka ?"** tanya Kurama.

" Kalau itu bisa dibilang bahwa aku ingin menyelamatkan reinkarnasi ku. Dan jika reinkarnasi ku mati, maka akan terjadi sebuah bencana yang tidak dapat dihentikan..karena hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa "

" **Bukankah Menma juga reinkarnasi mu "**

" Itu memang benar, namun tetap saja bencana itu hanya dapat dihentikan oleh Naruto seorang. Dan ku harap kalian dapat membantunya "

" **Kenapa kau ingin kami membantunya, apa kau tau? Bagaimana para manusia memperlakukan kami. Merek hanya menganggap kami sebagai alat, dan begitu pula dengan anak ini "** ucap Son.

" Mungkin apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar, namun Naruto berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia hanya korban dari ketidak adilan keluarga nya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti ini. Dan sifatnya tersebut dapat diubah jika ada seseorang yang menuntunnya kejalan yang benar.

Ku harap kalian dapat menuntunnya, karena tugas sesungguhnya kalian adalah menuntun para Jinchuriki kalian kejalan yang benar. Sehingga mereka tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan untuk kejahatan " ucap Ashura panjang lebar.

Para Bijuu yang mendengar perkataan Ashura pun hanya dapat terdiam, namun tiba tiba dari dalam air, keluar sosok yang menyerupai Naruto. Namun yang membedakannya adalah pupilnya yang berwarna merah.

" **Bagaimana kau bisa lepas Yami ?"** tanya Kurama kepada sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto a.k.a Yami.

" Mudah saja, disaat dia tidak sadarkan diri. Rantai yang mengikat ku menghilang, dan selain itu pada saat dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Aku dapat masuk kedalam alam sadar tempat kau berada " ucap Yami.

" Apa kau sisi jahat dari Naruto ?" tanya Ashura.

" Ya, aku adalah sisi jahat nya. Sekarang aku akan mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk selama lamanya "

Yami pun langsung merapalkan beberapa handseal, namun ketika handseal nya selesai. Yami terpental cukup jauh oleh tendangan Ashura secara tiba tiba.

" Maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan untuk itu aku akan segera menyegel mu "

" Kau tidak tau siapa aku. Aku adalah perwujudan dari Doujutsu Naruto, aku tercipta dari kesedihan, kebencian, dan dendam. Dan untuk menghilangkan kebencian, kesedihan, dan dendam pada dirinya aku akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Karena dengan itu, seluruh penderitaanya akan menghilang " ucap Yami.

 **Wuuuush! Jleeeeeb!**

Tiba tiba saja di depan Yami muncul Ashura sambil memegang sepasang batang besi hitam. Yami yang tidak mengetahui kemunculan Yami, langsung mendapat sebuah tusukan tepat di dada nya. Dan entah mengapa Yami sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit.

" Aku ini immortal dan tusukan mu itu sama sekali tidak ada apa apanya " ucap Yami dengan arogan nya.

" Aku tau itu, tapi tujuan ku sebenarnya adalah untuk menyegel mu Yami "

 **Wuuuuush!**

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Yami mulai berubah menjadi batu, dan semakin lama seluruh tubuh Yami semakin banyak yang berubah menjadi batu.

" Lepaskan aku " teriak Yami.

" Segel itu akan terlepas pada saat Naruto ingin menguasai seluruh kekuatan nya. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus diam "

Akhirnya seluruh tubuh Yami berubah menjadi batu, sementara itu Naruto yang sudah berhenti mendapatkan pasokan Chakra dari para Bijuu mulai terlihat membaik. Ashura yang melihat Naruto yang mulai membaik langsung mendekat kearah nya.

" Sepertinya waktu ku sudah habis, dan sebagai salam perpisahan dari ku. Kau akan aku berikan sebagian Chakra ku. Namun Chakra itu akan terbuka pada saat kau melawan dirimu sendiri. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus berusaha untuk menguasai Chakra pemberian Indra "

Secara perlahan lahan tubuh Ashura mulai terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya, namun sebelum Ashura menghilang sepenuhnya. Ashura mengatakan sesuatu kepada para Bijuu.

" Mulai saat ini aku ingin kalian para Bijuu akan membimbing Naruto menuju kejalan yang benar. Dan apabila kalian ke 9 Bijuu sudah berkumpul, maka pada saat itulah kalian akan menghadapi musuh yang sebenarnya "

Dan setelah menyelesaikan perkataan nya tersebut, Ashura pun menghilang dari hadapan para Bijuu. Sedangkan para Bijuu, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh.

" **Apa kalian mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ashura ?"** tanya Shukaku

" **Tidak "** balas ketiga Bijuu yang lainnya.

.

.

 **Minscape Off**

.

.

Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aliran Chakra Naruto, tiba tiba saja dibuat bingung. Karena tiba tiba saja aliran Chakra Naruto kembali seperti semula, padahal sebelumnya aliran Chakra Naruto sangatlah kacau. Dan hal tersebut benar benar membuat Neji kebingungan.

" _Dia benar benar aneh, sebelumnya Chakra nya sangatlah kacau dan sekarang aliran Chakra nya kembali normal seakan akan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu "_ batin Neji.

" Uugghhhh "

Tiba tiba saja orang orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto dibuat terkejut, karena mereka baru saja mendengar suara Naruto. Yang artinya keadaan Naruto sudah mulai membaik, sedangkan Kushina yang melihat keadaan putranya yang sudah langsung memeluknya.

Namun belum sempat Kushina untuk memeluk sang putra, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melepaskan perlukan nya dari Kushina dan langsung mengambil jarak antara dia dan Kushina. Meskipun sedikit kesusahan, namun Naruto berhasil menjauh dari Kushina.

" Jangan pernah sentuh aku " ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, langsung dibuat terdiam. Sedangkan Menma yang melihat Kaa-chan nya yang diperlakukan seperti itu rasanya ingin marah, namun Menma tidak dapat untuk memarahi Naruto. Karena satu saja kesalahan yang diabuat. Maka hancur sudah harapan mereka untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke keluarga mereka.

" Nii-san "

Tiba tiba saja dari samping Naruto terdengar suara seorang anak kecil yang memanggil nya, dan ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah samping kanannya, Naruto dapat melihat seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sepundak, bola mata berwarna ungu, serta menggunakan kimono berwarna ungu.

Dan ketika Naruto menatap anak kecil tersebut, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kesal sekaligus benci. Ya dia ingat, alasan kenapa dia sampai kesal dan benci kepada anak kecil ini. Karena anak kecil inilah dia sampai mendapat pukulan dari sang istri Hokage.

Meskipun anak kecil ini tidaklah bersalah, namun entah mengapa dia sangat benci kepada anak ini, dan selain itu yang paling dia benci dari anak kecil ini adalah karena anak ini sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang semenjak kecil sedang kan dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Karena anak ini jugalah dia sampai kehilangan kasih sayang dari sang Kaa-chan, sedangkan yang dia dapatkan adalah tatapan kebencian dari sang Kaa-chan pada saat dia dipukuli oleh Kaa-chan. Sementara itu, sang anak kecil yang melihat tatapan dari Nii-san nya dipenuhi oleh i kebencian tersebut tiba tiba saja dia merasa ketakutan.

" Menjauh dari ku " ucap Naruto.

Kushina dan Menma dibuat terkejut atas perkataan Naruto, dan Menma yang melihat adiknya yang ketakutan tersebut, terlihat kesal dan tanpa bisa membendung kemarahannya lagi. Menma langsung melesat sebuah kunai kearah Naruto.

Namun Naruto dapat menghindari dari kunai yang dilempar oleh Menma, Naruto yang tidak terima atas perlakuan dari Menma. Langsung membalasnya dengan melempar balik kunai milik Menma, dan terlihat lah bahwa Kunai Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru.

Yang artinya kunai tersebut sudah dialiri Chakra, dan apabila kunai tersebut dapat mengenai Menma maka kemungkinan besarnya kunai tersebut akan menembus nya, dan kemungkinan kecilnya kunai tersebut dapat membunuh Menma.

 **Traaaang!**

Namun siapa sangka? Sebelum kunai tersebut mengenai dada Menma, kunai tersebut berhasil dihentikan oleh seorang Jounin Konoha. Lebih tepatnya Jounin dari tim 7 Hatake Kakashi.

" Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Namun apabila kalian ingin saling membunuh, maka aku harus ikut campur. Karena bukan kalian saja yang disini, melainkan anak anak juga ada disini " ucap Kakashi.

" Huh... seperti perkiraan ku. Kau akan menghentikan kunai itu, padahal jika kau lebih dulu menghentikan kunai yang dilempar oleh Menma kepada ku mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Inilah mengapa aku benci Konoha. Kalian semua Cuma akan mendengarkan perkataan dari orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari kalian. Sedangkan yang dibawahnya adalah orang orang yang tertindas "

" _**Cukup bermain mainnya Naruto, sekarang kau harus kembali ke Uzushiogakure. Chakra mu sudah ku isi kembali, sekarang kau bisa kembali "**_ ucap Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Kurama hanya dapat menghela nafas. Disaat tegang begini, dia malah memerintahkan nya untuk kembali. Dan dalam keadaan kesal tersebut, Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan menggunakan Shunshin nya.

Para penduduk yang melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan, terlihat terkejut. Sedangkan dengan mantan keluarga Naruto, mereka hanya dapat melihat bekas tempat Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan sedihnya. Dan begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang melihat tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya.

" _Kenapa aku baru menghentikan nya pada saat Menma dalam bahaya, seharusnya aku menghentikan nya pada saat Menma akan melempari Naruto "_ batin Kakashi.

" Aku mengerti perasaan dari Naruto itu, dipandang sebelah mata dan dianggap sebagai pembawa masalah di masa kecilnya. Benar benar pengalaman yang sangat pahit, dan pada saat kesempatan dimana keluarga kecil Hokage-sama dapat berkumpul kembali, tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah penghalang untuk menyatukan mereka. Bukan begitu Kakashi " ucap pria yang berada di samping Kakashi.

" Kau menyindir ku Gay ?" ucap Kakashi.

" Entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana "

Setelah itu Gay menjauh dari Kakashi, sedang dengan Kakashi kembali termenung setelah melihat Gay pergi menjauh.

.

.

 **Bersambung!**

Haloo minna-san bagaimana kabar kalian, apa baik baik saja. Author harap kabar para reader baik baik saja. Sebelumnya author ingin minta maaf kepada para reader, karena telah membuat para reader menunggu.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang membuat author jarang update? Jawabannya cukup simpel yakni **SIBUK** , ya akhir akhir ini author sibuk dengan beberapa urusan, belum lagi ditambah dengan kegiatan di sekolah author, itu sangatlah melelahkan.

Belum lagi dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru saya, berlebih lagi saat ini saya sedang melaksanakan ujian MID. Saya sebagai author Hikari No Yami, dan beberapa fic karya author yang lainnya ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kepada para reader, serta author juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada para reader yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic author.

Dan juga kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang fic ini, karena fic ini tidak akan disconnet. Fic ini akan tetap update meskipun cukup lama, dan begitu pula dengan fic author yang lainnya.

Mungkin Cuma itu yang ingin author sampaikan, dan apabila ada diantara para reader yang memiliki saran untuk fic ini silahkan ditulis di Review. Dan apabila saran yang kalian berikan bagus, mungkin akan author coba untuk Chapter berikutnya.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak anda, karena reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejak. **Review**

 **Favorit**

 **Follow**

See you next time.

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log Out.


	28. Chapter 27 : Final Arc

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimito.**

 **Hikari no Yami**

 **Apocalyptic of Yami**

 **Pair : Naruto x …**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Friendship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance.**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Smart!Naru, Gray-Semi-Dark!Naru, Semi-Overpower!Naru, Twin!Menma, Alive!MinaKushi, Jinchuriki!Naru &Menma, Doujutsu!Naru.**

 **RnR**

 **Don't Read…Don't Like**

 _ **(A/n : Disini saya tidak berpatokan pada Canon nya, jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada yang tidak berkenan )**_

Konohagakure No Sato

.

Kehancuran!, Kematian!, dan Penghianatan! Kata itulah yang tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaan desa Konoha saat ini. Desa yang dulunya tentram dan damai, sekarang berubah menjadi medan perang. Hanya disebabkan oleh sebuah masa lalu, mereka dengan mudahnya menghancurkan desa yang indah ini.

Orochimaru dan Onoki, mereka berdua-lah dalang yang memicu peperangan ini. Hanya dikarenakan tidak dapat melupakan masa lalu nya, mereka melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya mereka kepada desa Konoha.

Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang menjadi kambing hitam dari peperangan ini. Jika bukan karena Minato, Orochimaru sudah pasti akan menjadi seorang Hokage. Jika bukan karena Minato, maka desa Iwagakure tidak akan dipermalukan oleh dia.

Dengan alasan itulah mereka menyerang desa Konoha, bahkan para penduduk desa harus menjadi korban dari kekesalan Orochimaru dan Onoki. Bahkan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun harus terbunuh dengan tragis di medan peperangan ini.

Saat ini di puncak kepala patung Sandaime Hokage, berdirilah sosok remaja laki laki berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang mengamati setiap penjuru desa yang menjadi medan perang. bahkan dar pancaran mata blue-saphire nya terlihat lah rasa iba ketika melihat keadaan desa Konoha.

Disetiap penjuru desa, dia dapat melihat Shinobi dari desa Konoha sedang berusaha mati matian menghadapi Shinobi dari Iwagakure dan Otogakure. Dikarenakan kalah jumlah, maka Shinobi Konoha harus mati ditangan Shinobi Iwa dan Oto. Anbu, Jounin, Chunin, dan Genin mereka semua harus meregang nyawa di medan peperangan ini.

Sementara itu dipusat desa Konohagakure, terlihat sekumpulan hewan hewan Kuciyose yang memenuhi stadion yang menjadi tempat pelaksanaan ujian Chunin. Para hewan Kuciyose itu terdiri dari tiga ekor katak raksasa yang berbeda warna, selain ketiga katak raksasa tersebut juga terdapat seekor burung raksasa, seekor Kera raksasa berekor empat, dan seekor ular raksasa berwarna ungu, dan seekor naga kayu.

Diatas kepala katak berwarna cokelat terlihat Hokage dan Raikage yang berdiri diatas katak tersebut, sedangkan diatas katak berwarna ungu berdirilah seorang legenda Sannin dialah Jiraiya. Diatas katak berwarna cokelat terlihat lah sebuah pasir terbang yang dimana diatas pasir tersebut berdirilah sang Kazekage.

Sedangkan diatas burung raksasa tersebut berdirilah sang Uzukage dan sang jenius dari clan Uchiha a.k.a Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini sedang mengaktifkan _ **Susanno'o**_ nya. Dan didepan keempat hewan Kuciyose tersebut, terlihat Orochimaru yang berdiri diatas ular nya yang berwarna ungu.

Disamping nya terlihat seekor kera berekor empat a.k.a Yonbi, serta sang Shodaime dan Nindaime yang berdiri diatas naga kayu ciptakan sang Shodaime Hokage. Pertarungan besar yang tidak dapat dielakkan akan benar benar terjadi.

Pemandangan itulah yang dapat dilihat oleh sang tokoh utama dari puncak kepala Sandaime Hokage. Naruto, itulah nama dari sang tokoh utama kita. Korban dari ketidak adilan keluarga nya serta sosok yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penengah dari dua reinkarnasi yang suatu saat akan bertarung.

" _**Naruto segera tinggalkan desa ini, biarkan para Kage yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ini bukanlah masalah yang bisa kau selesaikan sendiri "**_ ucap sosok yang selalu menemani dia dari kecil hingga sekarang.

" Tapi Kurama, aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Meskipun desa ini sudah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam di hatiku ini, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan desa yang menjadi tempat kelahiran ku ini hancur " ucap Naruto kepada partner nya Kurama.

" _**Lalu bagaimana cara mu untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini. Lawan mu saat ini bukanlah para bandit ataupun Anbu Ne. Lawan mu saat ini adalah Sang Legenda Sannin Orochimaru dan sang Bijuu berekor empat Yonbi. Apa kau sanggup menghadapi mereka ?"**_ tanya Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama pun terdiam, dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah tandingan bagi seorang legenda Sannin dan seorang Bijuu. Namun dia ingin mengakhiri peperangan ini, setidaknya dia bisa membuat Orochimaru mundur.

" _**Hah! Majulah aku akan mendukung mu dari sini. Tapi ingat, batas waktu mu hanyalah 5 menit "**_ ucap Kurama kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama pun langsung tersenyum, dan tanpa basa basi lagi. Naruto langsung melompat dari puncak kepala patung Sandaime Hokage.

 _ **Wuuuush!**_

" Arigato Kurama " ucap Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di udara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blaaaaaar!**_

Suara ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh benturan serangan Nindaime Hokage dan Uchiha Itachi. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berhenti melancarkan serangan dengan intensitas besar, bahkan dari serangan tersebut terciptalah sebuah kawah yang begitu besar.

 _ **Raiton : Erubou**_

Raikage pun langsung mengarah pukulan yang sudah dialiri listrik kearah Yonbi, dan sepertinya serangan tersebut sama sekali tidak mempan kepada sang Bijuu berekor empat itu. Namun sepertinya serangan tersebut masih belum berhenti, karena tiba tiba saja tempat pijakan Yonbi berubah menjadi pasir hisap.

" Sekarang Uzukage-sama " teriak Kazekage kepada sang Uzukage.

 _ **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**_

Yonbi yang dalam keadaan tak dapat bergerak tersebut harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika mendapatkan sebuah serangan yang begitu mengerikan dari sang Uzukage. Yonbi yang merasa dipermalukan oleh kedua Kage tersebut langsung menyemburkan lava panas dari mulutnya.

" _Ooohh tidak "_ batin para Kage.

Lava panas yang dikeluarkan oleh Yonbi, langsung membentuk lautan lava. Para Kage berserta hewan Kuciyose berhasil selamat sebelum stadion tempat pertarungan mereka dipenuhi oleh lava yang dikeluarkan oleh Yonbi.

" _**Grooooaar "**_

Para Kage berserta hewan Kuciyose dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan Naga Kayu Shodaime dan Naga air Nindaime yang saat ini sedang melesat menuju kearah mereka. Namun sebelum Naga Kayu dan Naga air itu mengenai para Kage, tiba tiba saja muncul sosok makhluk yang menyerupai wujud Kyuubi. Dan makhluk yang menyerupai Kyuubi tersebut tiba tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan Naga air Nindaime dan mengekang pergerakan Naga Kayu Shodaime.

" _Siapa ?"_ batin para Kage.

Tiba tiba saja tubuh sosok yang mirip dengan Kyuubi tersebut mulai menyusut.

" Sial dia menyerap Chakra ku " ucap sosok yang berada di perut Kyuubi.

Ketika para Kage pun melihat siapa yang berada di dalam perut sang Kyuubi, mereka semua langsung terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berada di dalam perut sang Kyuubi. Karena yang berada di dalam perut Kyuubi adalah salah satu peserta ujian Chunin yang berhasil membuat geger seluruh Shinobi dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

" Naruto " teriak Nagato ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengendalikan tubuh Kyuubi.

" _**Naruto segera lepaskan Naga kayu itu, sebelum seluruh Chakra yang kuberikan kepada mu diserap nya "**_ ucap Kurama.

" Aku tau, tapi Naga kayu ini tidak mau lepas dari tubuh Chakra mu " ucap Naruto.

 _ **Braaaakg!**_

Tubuh Naga kayu tersebut terbelah ketika Itachi menebaskan _ **Totsuka No Tsurugi**_ nya kepada Naga kayu itu. Setelah Naga kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua, Naruto pun dapat bergerak kembali. Pada saat Naruto sudah dapat bergerak kembali lagi, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kearah Yonbi yang saat ini masih terkubur didalam pasir buatan milik Kazekage.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan " ucap Tsucikage yang sudah sadar dari pingsan nya.

Ketika jarak antara Naruto dan Yonbi tinggal sedikit lagi, tiba tiba saja di telapak tangan Tsucikage tercipta sebuah bola cahaya. Dan semakin lama, bola cahaya tersebut semakin memancarkan sinar yang sangat terang.

 _ **Jinton : Genkaihakuri No Jutsu**_

Seketika bola cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah kerucut raksasa, dan pada bagian ujung kerucut tersebut saat ini sedang melesat kearah Naruto. Ketika Naruto melihat serangan yang merupakan tipe _**Kekkai Touta**_ tersebut melesat ke arahnya, terlihat terkejut.

" _Sial tidak akan sempat "_ pikir Naruto ketika melihat jaraknya dengan Jinton Tsucikage semakin dekat.

" Jangan pernah meremehkan ku Kakek tua " ucap Nagato yang tiba tiba saja muncul didepan sosok Kyuubi yang dikendalikan oleh Naruto.

 _ **Gakidō**_

Seketika Jinton milik Tsucikage terserap oleh jutsu Nagato, Tsucikage yang melihat Jinton nya diserap dengan mudahnya oleh Nagato terlihat terkejut. Namun rasa keterkejutan tersebut langsung tergantikan dengan rasa marah. Dan sekali lagi dia dipermalukan oleh seorang Shinobi yang dulunya merupakan korban kehebatan Jutsu nya itu.

" Naruto sekarang " teriak Nagato.

Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan Nagato, kembali berlari menuju kearah Yonbi. Ketika jarak Naruto dan Yonbi hanya tersisa satu meter lagi, Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangan nya. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulannya kearah Yonbi.

 _ **Buuuagh!**_

Pukulan tersebut tepat mengenai kepala Yonbi yang tidak ikut tertimbun, setelah pukulan tersebut mengenai kepala Yonbi, tubuh Yonbi pun mulai menyusut dengan tiba tiba. Sehingga wujudnya kembali lagi ke wujud Jinchuriki nya.

" S-sial Chakra ku terkuras habis hanya untuk mengendalikan Kera sialan ini " ucap sang Jinchuriki Yonbi, yang akhirnya dia pun pingsan.

 _ **Pyaaar!**_

Tubuh Kyuubi yang terdiri dari Chakra yang dipadatkan tersebut tiba tiba saja pecah, dan terlihat lah saat ini kondisi Naruto yang terlihat tidak begitu baik. Keringat bercucuran serta nafasnya tersengal sengal.

" _**Waktunya sudah habis Naruto, dan untuk sementara ini. Aku tidak dapat mengalirkan Chakra ku kepada mu ?"**_ ucap Kurama.

" Tidak masalah, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau meminjamkan Chakra mu "

" _**Ya "**_

" Khu…khu…khu…. Benar benar pertarungan yang sangat hebat Naruto-kun. Pengendalian Chakra Kyuubi yang begitu sempurna tanpa harus kehilangan kendali, benar benar luar biasa. Apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan Otogakure, jika kau mau aku bisa melatih mu untuk mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi. Bukan itu saja, aku juga akan memberikan mu kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sehingga kau dapat membalas semua perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh penduduk desa dan keluarga mu " ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dan Orochimaru yang melihat ekspresi Naruto terlihat menyeringai.

" Sayang sekali kau tidak tertarik, jika kau mau. Aku bisa saja melatih kemampuan Doujutsu mu itu ?"

Para Kage pun terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru yang membeberkan rahasia tersebut langsung marah. Namun kemarahannya tiba tiba sirna dan digantikan dengan senyum palsu nya.

" Itu benar, aku memiliki Doujutsu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Bahkan Rikudo Sennin pun tidak memiliki nya. Dan dengan Doujutsu ini akan aku buktikan kepada seluruh _**Elementer Nation**_ bahwa aku Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi orang yang terkuat dan akan melebihi sang hantu Uchiha " ucap Naruto dengan arogan nya.

 _ **Shokugan**_

Tiba tiba saja mata kanan Naruto berubah warna menjadi putih, bukan hanya itu saja. Tomoe Naruto yang awalnya berjumlah dia tiba tiba saja jumlahnya bertambah menjadi tiga. Dan dari mata tersebut terpancar lah aura negatif yang begitu besar. Bahkan aura negatif tersebut sudah hampir menyamai aura negatif dari para Bijuu.

 _ **Bruugh!**_

Setelah Naruto mengaktifkan Doujutsu nya, Naruto pun pingsan seketika. Nagato yang melihat Naruto yang pingsan tersebut langsung menggendong nya, dan menaiki hewan Kuciyose milik nya.

" Mau kau bawa kemana putra ku itu " ucap Minato ketika melihat Nagato yang menaiki hewan Kuciyose nya.

" Dia bukanlah putra mu Minato, dan aku akan membawanya ke Uzushiogakure. Dan merawat dan memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kau berikan kepadanya Minato. "

Minato yang mendengar ucapan Nagato pun langsung melempar kunai khususnya kearah Nagato, dan setelah itu ditangan kanannya terciptalah sebuah Rasengan. Nagato yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato, langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah kunai Minato.

 _ **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**_

Gelombang tak kasat mata pun tercipta dan mengakibatkan Minato berserta para Kage yang lainnya terdorong kebelakang.

" Itachi segera segel kedua Edo Tensei itu, kita harus segera kembali " ucap Nagato kepada Itachi.

Minato dan Jiraiya yang mendengar perintah yang diberikan Nagato kepada Itachi terlihat kebingungan. Sementara itu, Itachi yang mendengar perintah dari pemimpin barunya tersebut langsung melaksanakan tugas.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

Susanno'o yang sempat di nonaktif oleh Itachi, kembali diaktifkan oleh Itachi. Dan setelah itu Susanno'o Itachi yang berbentuk tengkorak itu, mulai merubah bentuknya sehingga saat ini wujud dari Susanno'o Itachi menyerupai seorang manusia.

" Ha'I Uzukage-sama " hormat Itachi.

 _ **Wuuuush!**_

Terciptalah tiga buah tomoe yang saling berputar di telapak tangan Susanno'o Itachi, Orochimaru yang memiliki firasat buruk langsung merapal handseal yang begitu sulit. Dan setelah handseal tersebut selesai, kedua Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua langsung merapal handseal secara bersam dan setelah handseal tersebut selesai, kedua Edo Tensei tersebut langsung menghentak kan kedua tangan mereka ke permukaan tanah.

 _ **Mokuton : Mokujin no jutsu**_

 _ **Suiton : Bakuisu Shousa**_

 _ **Braaaakg! Wuuuush!**_

Dari tanah keluarlah raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu, dan dari ketiadaan terciptalah gelombang air yang sangat besar. Itachi yang melihat serangan beruntun tersebut, langsung melemparkan tomoe yang berada di telapak tangan Susanno'o nya.

 _ **Yasaka no magatama**_

Setelah melempar magatama tersebut, Itachi langsung merapal handseal. Dan setelah handseal tersebut selesai Itachi langsung menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

 _ **Katon : Goka Meshitsu**_

Itachi pun langsung menyemburkan api dengan intensitas besar dari mulutnya, sehingga api yang disemburkan oleh Itachi membentuk sebuah ombak api.

 _ **Wuuush! Blaaaar!**_

Api yang disemburkan oleh Itachi dan air yang diciptakan oleh Nindaime Hokage akhirnya bertabrakan. Sedangkan dengan magatama yang dilemparkan oleh Itachi langsung ditangkis oleh makhluk ciptaan Shodaime Hokage.

Stadion yang menjadi tempat pertemuan tersebut langsung diselimuti oleh asap yang begitu tebal, Hokage, Raikage, dan Jiraiya yang bukan ninja tipe sensor tidak dapat mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dari para musuhnya.

Sedangkan dengan Kazekage dan Uzukage yang merupakan ninja tipe sensor langsung memasang posisi siaga, karena tiba tiba saja tekanan Chakra milik Orochimaru, Tsucikage, dan kedua Edo Tensei Orochimaru tiba tiba saja menghilang.

Sementara itu Itachi yang masih mengaktifkan _ **Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan _**Susanno'o**_ nya, dapat melihat keberadaan Orochimaru dan Tsucikage yang saat ini berada di belakang Hokage dan Raikage, yang saat ini sedang bersiap siap untuk melancarkan serangan kepada kedua Kage tersebut.

 _ **Wuuuush!**_

Asap yang menyelubungi stadion tersebut langsung menghilang seketika dengan satu kali kepakan sayap dari burung Kuciyose Nagato. Hokage dan Raikage yang dapat melihat Orochimaru dan Tsucikage yang berada dibelakang mereka, langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan Jutsu andalan mereka.

" _Dimana kedua Edo Tensei itu "_ batin Itachi.

 _ **Mokuton : Jukai Koutan**_

Tiba tiba saja ratusan akar raksasa muncul di belakang Itachi, dan ratusan akar raksasa tersebut langsung melesat kearah Itachi dan Uzukage. Nagato yang melihat serangan tersebut, langsung memerintahkan kepada hewan Kuciyose untuk terbang lebih tinggi, sehingga akar raksasa tersebut tidak mengenai mereka.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang melihat akar raksasa tersebut yang melesat kearah nya. Langsung menambah intensitas Chakra nya. Sehingga penampilan Susanno'o nya pun berubah menjadi Susanno'o yang menggunakan tudung berbenturan sepertinya elang.

Itachi langsung menebaskan pedang Chakra Susanno'o nya kearah akar akar tersebut, sehingga membuat akar akar tersebut terpotong. Namun sepertinya apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Itachi sepertinya sia sia. Karena setiap kali akar tersebut terpotong maka akar tersebut akan kembali beregenerasi dengan cepat.

 _ **Jinton : Genkaihakuri No Jutsu**_

Itachi yang belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan akar akar raksasa tersebut, dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar Tsucikage yang mengeluarkan jutsu dengan daya hancur yang sangat besar tersebut.

 _ **Suiton : Hahonryuu**_

Itachi yang berniat untuk menghindari efek Jinton Tsucikage dan akar akar raksasa milik Shodaime, harus dibuat terdiam ketika dari arah belakang dan samping kanannya tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah gelombang air pemotong.

" Sial " ucap Itachi.

Nagato yang melihat Itachi yang sedang terdesak, langsung menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan nya dan meletakkan tubuh Naruto yang pingsan tersebut ditubuh hewan Kuciyose nya. Dan setelah itu, Nagato pun melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan Itachi.

 _ **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_

Nagato pun menciptakan tiga buah Bunshin, dan Nagato berserta ketiga Bunshin tersebut langsung mengambil posisi mengelilingi Itachi.

 _ **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**_

 _ **Gakidō**_

Dari tubuh Nagato keluarlah tekanan energi yang begitu besar, sehingga membuat akar akar Shodaime hancur, sedangkan ketiga Bunshin Nagato mengeluarkan jutsu Gakidō. Sehingga membuat serangan Tsucikage dan Nindaime Hokage terserap kedalam tubuhnya.

Itachi yang melihat Nagato yang muncul tepat pada waktunya langsung bernafas lega, dan terlihat lah saat ini Hokage berserta Raikage sedang menghadapi Orochimaru, Jiraiya berserta Kazekage sedang menghadapi Tsucikage. Dan ketiga kodok dari gunung Myoboku sedang menghadapi ular Kuciyose milik Orochimaru dan raksasa kayu ciptakan Shodaime.

Bahkan saat ini stadion yang menjadi tempat pertempuran mereka saat ini terlihat sudah tidak berbentuk. Bahkan pertarungan para hewan Kuciyose sudah sampai diluar stadion, sedangkan dengan hewan Kuciyose milik Nagato saat ini sedang terbang dengan tenang nya diatas pertarungan mereka.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Uzukage-sama ?" tanya Itachi.

" Aku tidak tau? Tapi secepatnya kita harus menyegel Shodaime dan Nindaime Hokage. Karena jika kita tidak menyegel nya. Cepat atau lambat Orochimaru pasti akan menggunakan kedua Hokage itu untuk menghancurkan Konoha " ucap Itachi.

" Saya tau itu, namun masalahnya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan pergerakan kedua Hokage itu. Kita tidak bisa membuat mereka diam "

" Aku tidak tau "

 _ **Tak! Tak!**_

Shodaime dan Nindaime pun tiba tiba saja muncul didepan Itachi dan Nagato, mereka yang awalnya sedikit terkejut ketika Shodaime dan Nindaime muncul didepan mereka, dapat mengendalikan rasa keterkejutan mereka. Sehingga mereka dapat menangkis serangan Taijutsu dari kedua Hokage tersebut.

Pertarungan Taijutsu pun terjadi diantara Itachi dan Nagato melawan Shodaime dan Nindaime Hokage. Dikarenakan kemampuan mereka yang masih jauh dari kedua Hokage tersebut, mereka berdua pun harus menerima serangan bertubi tubi dari kedua Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang berada di atas tubuh hewan Kuciyose Nagato. Akhirnya sadar dari pingsan nya, dan yang pertama kali yang Naruto rasakan ketika pertama kali terbangun adalah rasa panas pada matanya.

" _Uugghh! Mata ku terasa terbakar "_ batin Naruto.

" _**Itu wajar saja, Shokugan mu baru saja berevolusi menjadi Shokugan bertomoe tiga."**_ Ucap Kurama.

" _Benarkah ? "_

" _**Tentu saja, tapi untuk sementara ini lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan Shokugan mu. Karena setiap kali kau menggunakan Shokugan aliran Chakra mu selalu kacau. Jadi lebih baik kau latihlah Shokugan mu sesampainya di Uzushio "**_

" _Aku mengerti "_

Setelah itu Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar, dan yang dia lihat hanyalah langit biru. Ketika Naruto melihat dimana dia duduk, Naruto pun terkejut ketika yang dia duduki saat ini bukanlah tanah, melainkan sebuah tubuh dari hewan yang begitu besar.

Dengan tergesa gesa Naruto pun merangkak kearah pinggir dari tubuh hewan yang dia naiki, dan melihat apa yang ada dibawah hewan itu. Dan Naruto pun dibuat tercengang ketika melihat keadaan desa tempat kelahirannya itu hancur.

Dan Naruto pun dapat melihat pertarungan antara Hokage dan Raikage melawan Orochimaru, yang dimana saat ini kondisi Orochimaru sudah begitu kelelahan begitu pula dengan Hokage dan Raikage. Lalu Naruto pun melihat pertarungan antara Jiraiya dan Kazekage melawan Tsucikage, Naruto yang melihat pertarungan tersebut dibuat swedrop ketika melihat Tsucikage yang sepertinya penyakit tulang punggung nya kembali kambuh.

Selain kedua pertarungan tersebut, Naruto juga dapat melihat pertarungan antara hewan Kuciyose. Dan pertarungan tersebut berakhir dengan imbang, dan seluruh hewan Kuciyose yang berada disana langsung menghilangkan dalam gumpalan asap, serta raksasa kayu ciptakan Shodaime hancur.

Ketika Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepertarungan yang lainnya, Naruto dapat melihat Nagato dan Itachi yang sedang dihajar habis habisan oleh Shodaime Hokage dan Nindaime Hokage. Naruto yang melihat pertarungan yang berat sebelah tersebut, terlihat khawatir.

" Hei apa kau bisa turun kebawah " ucap Naruto kepada hewan Kuciyose Nagato.

Meskipun Naruto mengetahui bahwa hewan Kuciyose milik Nagato tidak dapat berbicara dan Nagato pun tidak pernah berbicara kepada hewan Kuciyose nya. Namun Naruto tetap percaya bahwa setiap hewan Kuciyose pasti mengerti bahasa manusia.

Dan sepertinya tebakan Naruto benar, karena saat ini hewan Kuciyose milik Nagato akan segera mendarat ditempat para pengunjung biasanya duduk. Setelah mendarat, Naruto langsung turun dari hewan Kuciyose tersebut.

" Terima kasih " ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pun bersembunyi di balik pembatas stadion tersebut, dan dari punggungnya keluarlah sembilan rantai Chakra berwarna hitam. Dan rantai Chakra tersebut langsung masuk kedalam pondasi stadion, bahkan rantai tersebut berhasil menembus pondasi tersebut sehingga saat ini rantai tersebut berada di dalam tanah.

" _Hosh! Hosh! Akan kugunakan sisa Chakra ku ini untuk menghentikan pergerakan kedua Edo Tensei itu "_

 _ **Criiing! Criiing!**_

Rantai rantai Chakra yang berada di dalam tanah tersebut langsung melesat menuju kearah Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua. Dan ketika jarak antara rantai Chakra milik Naruto dan Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua sudah dekat, rantai Chakra tersebut langsung keluar dari tanah dan melesat kearah kedua Edo Tensei tersebut.

 _ **Grreeeb!**_

Tidak sempat untuk menghindar, rantai Chakra tersebut langsung menusuk dan mengikat Edo Tensei Shodaime Hokage dan Nindaime Hokage. Dan terlihat lah saat ini bahwa Edo Tensei Shodaime Hokage dan Nindaime tidak dapat bergerak serta luka yang mereka alami sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi untuk melakukan regenerasi.

Itachi, Nagato dan Orochimaru yang melihat Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua terikat oleh rantai Chakra tersebut terlihat terkejut. Nagato yang melihat rantai Chakra yang sangat familiar bagi dia, langsung tersadar bahwa rantai Chakra tersebut adalah milik Naruto.

 _ **Bruuugh!**_

Seketika tubuh Shodaime dan Nindaime yang awalnya berjarak jauh, seketika tertarik kearah yang sama. Sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua bertabrakan, Itachi yang melihat keadaan Shodaime dan Nindaime yang tidak berdaya tersebut, langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut.

 _ **Jleeeeb!**_

Pedang Totsuka No Tsurugi milik Susanno'o Itachi, langsung menancapkan dan menembus tubuh Shodaime dan Nindaime yang tidak berdaya itu. Dan secara perlahan lahan tubuh Edo Tensei Hokage pertama dan kedua mulai terisap kedalam guci yang terhubung dengan Totsuka No Tsurugi.

 _ **Wuuuush!**_

Setelah tersegelnya kedua Edo Tensei Hokage tersebut, rantai Chakra milik Naruto langsung menghilangkan tanpa bekas. Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih berada di tempat persembunyian nya saat ini terlihat bahwa saat ini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, serta nafas Naruto yang mulai sesak.

" Naruto kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Nagato yang tiba tiba saja muncul didepan Naruto.

" Aku baik baik saja, sebaiknya Nii-san membantu para Kage mengalahkan Tsucikage dan Orochimaru " ucap Naruto.

" Tidak, itu adalah urusan mereka. Sekarang kita kembali ke Uzushio, biarkan para Kage itu yang menyelesaikan nya "

" H-ha'I "

" Itachi kita berangkat sekarang " teriak Nagato.

Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Nagato, langsung menggunakan Shunshin nya untuk berpindah tempat di samping Nagato.

" Ha'I "

Naruto, Nagato, dan Itachi pun naik ke tubuh hewan Kuciyose milik Nagato. Setelah mereka bertiga menaiki tubuh dari hewan Kuciyose Nagato. Burung Kuciyose Nagato pun langsung melesat menuju ke Uzushio.

 _ **Shuradō**_

Tangan Nagato pun berubah menjadi tangan mekanik, dan dari tangan tersebut keluarlah misil roket.

" Aku berikan kalian hadiah perpisahan sebelum aku pergi, ku harap kalian menyukainya. " ucap Nagato.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

Misil misil yang berada di kedua tangan Nagato, langsung melesat dengan cepatnya kearah Orochimaru dan Tsucikage. Orochimaru dan Tsucikage yang melihat jumlah misil roket yang dikeluarkan oleh Nagato, terlihat terkejut.

 _ **Jinton : Genkaihakuri No Jutsu**_

Tsucikage pun menembakan jutsu Jinton nya kearah misil misil roket milik Nagato, ketika misil misil tersebut terkena jutsu Jinton Tsucikage, terciptalah ledakan yang sangat besar. Namun sepertinya jutsu Jinton Tsucikage hanya mengenai beberapa misil saja. Sehingga misil yang masih utuh tersebut, langsung meledak ketika misil tersebut mengenai Orochimaru dan Tsucikage.

 _ **Blaaaaar!**_

Para Kage yang sebelumnya sudah melihat misil tersebut berhasil menyelamatkan diri, dan terlihat lah saat ini mereka berada di atas stadion. Yang dimana saat ini mereka berempat berserta Jiraiya berada di atas pasir terbang milik Kazekage.

" Kenapa Itachi pergi bersama dengan Nagato ?" ucap Jiraiya.

" Sepertinya clan Uchiha memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memberontak dari Konoha " ucap Kazekage.

" Apa maksud anda Kazekage-dono ?" tanya Minato.

" Salah satu Bunshin ku yang aku tugaskan untuk mencari para penduduk yang terluka, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan para anggota clan Uchiha yang saat itu berada di luar dinding Konoha "

" Kenapa anda tidak mengatakan sebelum Itachi pergi Kazekage-dono ?" teriak Raikage.

" Aku baru mendapatkan informasi itu setelah Bunshin ku melihat Uzukage bersama hewan Kuciyose nya keluar dari Konoha "

" Begitu " ucap Minato dengan lemahnya.

" Masalah itu kita bahas saja di pertemuan para dewan, saat ini kita masih harus menghadapi Orochimaru dan Tsucikage " ucap Jiraiya.

Para Kage yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya pun, langsung memperhatikan ke arah stadion. Ketika asap yang menyelimuti tempat Orochimaru dan Tsucikage berada, maka mereka berempat dapat melihat saat ini Orochimaru yang seperti baru saja keluar dari tubuh sebelumnya, sedangkan dengan Tsucikage terlihat lah bahwa saat ini di sekelilingnya sudah berdiri para Anbu dari Iwagakure

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah empat orang ninja yang berasal dari Otogakure, dan keempat ninja yang melihat keadaan Orochimaru yang sedang sekarang tersebut, langsung memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tong, dan setelah itu salah satu dari mereka langsung menggendong tong tersebut dan melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan tersebut.

Tidak berbeda pula dengan Tsucikage yang saat ini dibawa pergi oleh para Anbu nya serta Jinchuriki Yonbi pun tidak lupa mereka bawa. Dan terlihat lah dari atas sana kondisi desa Konoha yang begitu hancur, bahkan desa Konoha sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Yang selamat dari penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru dan Iwagakure hanyalah ukiran wajah para Hokage.

" Sepertinya akan banyak hal yang akan dibahas dalam pertemuan para dewan nanti " ucap Jiraiya.

" Kau benar sensei, dan aku ingin kalian semua yang berada disini untuk merahasiakan tentang Naruto yang memiliki Doujutsu " ucap Minato.

" Meskipun kau ingin kami merahasiakannya, kemungkinan besar identitas Naruto yang memiliki Doujutsu itu akan segera tersebar luas setelah Tsucikage memasukkan Naruto kedalam Bingo Book. " ucap Kazekage.

" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kazekage itu benar Minato, berlebih lagi Naruto merupakan satu satunya Shinobi yang dapat mengekang kekuatan para Bijuu. Ku rasa dia akan dihargai dengan harga yang cukup mahal oleh Iwagakure " ucap Jiraiya.

" Selain itu, anda juga harus memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya dalam menangani masalah clan Uchiha yang sepertinya mereka semua bergabung dengan Uzushiogakure. " ucap Kazekage.

" Benar, dan terlebih lagi kita tidak mengetahui dimana letak desa Uzushio yang sekarang. " ucap Jiraiya.

" Kau benar sensei, dan selain itu semua. Aku juga harus memikirkan tentang pembangunan desa. " ucap Minato.

" Hahahaha sepertinya kau akan sangat sibuk Hokage-dono " tawa Raikage.

" Sepertinya begitu "

Setelah memastikan bahwa para Shinobi Oto dan Iwa sudah tidak ada lagi di Konoha, barulah para penduduk desa Konoha diperbolehkan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Dan di hari itu juga Sunagakure dan Kumogakure menjalin aliansi dengan desa Konoha.

Dikarenakan desa Konoha yang masih hancur, maka seluruh penduduk desa Konoha untuk sementara ini akan tinggal di posko pengungsian. Para Shinobi yang tidak terluka ditugaskan untuk mencari bahan makanan di hutan serta mencari korban dari penyerangan Oto dan Iwa, baik itu yang masih hidup ataupun yang sudah mati.

Sementara itu, Hokage, Damiyong , para dewan dan para pemimpin clan yang berada di Konoha mengadakan pertemuan besar besar. Dan selama pertemuan tersebut Danzo, Jiraiya, Minato, dan para pemimpin clan menyampaikan seluruh kejadian pada saat penyerangan kepada Damiyong.

Bahkan dalam pertemuan tersebut juga dibahas tentang Naruto juga seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi serta dapat mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi, bukan hanya itu saja bahkan mengenai kemampuan Naruto yang dapat mengekang kekuatan para Bijuu serta memiliki sebuah Doujutsu yang tidak diketahui nama nya pun dibahas.

Para dewan, pemimpin clan serta Daimyō pun terkejut ketika mendengar informasi tersebut, dan yang menyampaikan seluruh informasi Naruto adalah Jiraiya. Alasan Jiraiya membeberkan informasi tersebut karena cepat atau lambat informasi mengenai Naruto akan diketahui oleh seluruh orang. Selain mengenai Naruto, mereka pun juga membahas tentang para clan Uchiha yang melakukan pemberontakan, serta kerugian yang ditanggung akibat penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Iwa dan Oto.

" Baiklah setelah para dewan dan Daimyō mendengar seluruh informasi yang kalian sampaikan, maka para dewan dan Damiyong memutuskan Namikaze Naruto berserta para anggota clan Uchiha dicap sebagai missing-nin…. " ucap sang penasehat Daimyō.

Minato yang mendengar keputusan bahwa putranya dicap sebagai seorang missing-nin terlihat terkejut, dan ketika Minato berniat untuk memprotes keputusan tersebut, Jiraiya sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan tindakan Minato.

" Daimyō-sama saya memiliki sebuah usulan " ucap Danzo.

" Apa itu ?"

" Para anggota Uchiha, kita masukkan seluruh nya ke dalam bingo book dan memasang harga 1.000.000 yen untuk tiap kepala, serta memasang harga 2.500.000 yen untuk Namikaze Naruto jika ditangkap hidup hidup " usul Danzo.

" Untuk apa Namikaze Naruto ditangkap hidup hidup ?" tanya salah satu pemimpin clan.

" Kita akan menjadikannya senjata Konoha, dan selama pelatihannya bersama ku. Maka akan saya pastikan bahwa Namikaze Naruto akan menjadi senjata yang ditakuti oleh seluruh Elementer Nation serta menjadi seorang ninja yang loyal terhadap Konoha " ucap Danzo.

" Saya tidak setuju Daimyō-sama " ucap Minato ketika mendengar usulan Danzo.

" Memangnya kenapa ? bukankah Namikaze Naruto sudah anda hapus dari daftar keluarga anda Hokage-sana ?" tanya salah satu dewan Konoha.

" Saya mengakui bahwa saya sudah menghapus Naruto dari daftar keluarga Namikaze, namun saya tidak menyetujui usulan dari Danzo. Karena dia masih anak anak dan selama kita tidak menganggu nya, maka dia tidak akan menjadi ancaman bagi desa Konoha " ucap Minato.

" Anda terlalu naif Hokage-sama, dia bukanlah anak biasa. Dia merupakan anak yang lahir dengan bakat yang luar biasa. Dapat mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi yang merupakan Bijuu terkuat serta memiliki Doujutsu yang belum diketahui jenis dan kemampuannya, serta dapat mengendalikan Kekkai genkai clan Uzumaki, dipadukan dengan otak jenis seorang Namikaze. Dia adalah senjata yang sangat sempurna. Dan dengan sedikit latihan mengontrol emosi dan kemampuannya, maka kemampuannya akan melewati seorang Kage " ucap Danzo.

Minato yang mendengar perkataan Danzo terlihat kesal, karena seluruh yang dikatakan oleh Danzo adalah benar.

" Baiklah Daimyō sudah memutuskan hasilnya " ucap sang penasehat.

" Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dihargai seharga 2.500.000 yen dan ditangkap hidup hidup, dengan status Rank-S sebagai missing-nin. Serta para anggota clan Uchiha dihargai seharga 1.500.000 hidup atau mati. Dengan status Rank-S untuk tiap kepala. Dan mengenai kerugian yang diakibatkan dalam penyerangan ini, akan disampaikan di pertemuan berikutnya " ucap Daimyō.

Minato yang mendengar hasil keputusan tersebut terlihat sangat terkejut, dan apabila istri nya mengetahui bahwa putra mereka menjadi seorang missing-nin pasti istri nya akan sangat sedih dan rasa menyesal nya pun semakin bertambah.

" Tunggu " teriak Minato.

Para dewan dan pemimpin clan yang ingin keluar dari ruangan pertemuan tersebut harus terhenti ketika mendengar Minato yang berteriak.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama ?" tanya sang Daimyō.

" Tolong cabut tuntutan anda untuk menjadi Naruto seorang missing-nin " ucap Minato.

Para dewan dan pemimpin clan yang mendengar perkataan Minato terlihat terkejut.

" Memangnya kenapa ?"

" Kita masih memiliki Menma sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi, kita bisa melatihnya sehingga dia juga dapat mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi. Dan juga kita juga bisa membuat Menma untuk membangkitkan kekkai Genkai clan Uzumaki " ucap Minato.

Para anggota dewan yang mendengar perkataan Minato terlihat terdiam sedangkan dengan para pemimpin clan yang mendengar perkataan Minato terlihat menatap Minato dengan tatapan sedih. Karena demi menyelamatkan Naruto, Minato rela menjadikan satu satunya anak laki laki yang masih tersisa sebagai senjata desa.

" Meskipun dia berhasil mengendalikan Chakra Kyuubi, dan membangkitkan kekkai Genkai clan Uzumaki. Namun apa gunanya jika dia bodoh, berbeda dengan Naruto yang meskipun dalam keadaan genting pun dapat memikirkan jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi " bantah Danzo.

" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Danzo itu benar, jadi kau tidak perlu membantah nya. Kau harus ingat Minato, kau itu seorang Hokage. Dan tugas dari Hokage adalah memajukan desa, dan dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai senjata maka desa kita akan tentram " ucap dari para tetua desa.

" Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusan ku " ucap Daimyō.

Dan setelah itu para dewan, tetua desa, dan para pemimpin clan mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan tersebut. Sedang dengan Minato, saat ini dia benar benar merasa bersalah karena dia tidak dapat melindungi putranya.

.

 _ **( A/n : Harap dibaca hingga akhir )**_

.

 _ **TBC OR END**_

Hallo minna-san bertemu lagi dengan author Yami, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini. Saya memerlukan waktu selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Terlebih lagi saya membuatnya pada saat saya sedang melaksanakan ujian semester, dan beginilah hasilnya. Dan bisa dibilang bahwa chapter kali ini adalah _ **Final Arc**_ dari Naruto kecil.

Dan untuk _**Arc Shippuden**_ nya saya membutuhkan bantuan dari para reader, karena saya merasa kesulitan pada bagian awal _**Arc Shippuden**_. Dan untuk awalnya saya akan melakukan voting :

1\. Apakah saya perlu membuat extra Chapter sebelum memasuki _ **Arc Shippude**_ , yang dimana Arc tersebut akan memperlihatkan bagaimana proses Naruto dilatih oleh beberapa Sensei, serta perkenalkan dari para pair Naruto.

2\. Langsung masuk kedalam _ **Arc Shippuden**_ pada saat hari terakhir Naruto latihan.

3\. Chapter pertama _**Arc Shippuden**_ Naruto bertemu dengan para Shinobi Konoha.

4\. Chapter pertama Naruto berada diluar desa yang saat itu sedang melaksanakan misi.

Itulah beberapa ide yang terpikir oleh author, dan jika masih memiliki saran silahkan kirim ke PM author __. Dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah author buat.

 _ **See you for the next time**_

 _ **I am Apocalyptic of Yami**_

 _ **Good bye and Log Out.**_


	29. Chapter 28 : New Adventure

**Naruto :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Arc : Shippuden**

 **Hikari No Yami season 2.**

 **Genre : Aduventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Familiy, Hurt/Comforn, Romance.**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Semi-canon, Smart!Naru, Doujutsu!Naru, Meiton!Naru, Semi-Overpower!Naru, Jinchuriki!Naru, Alive!MinaKushi.**

 **.**

Di setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan dan di setiap perbuatan jahat itu suatu saat akan mendapatkan balasannya. Dan ternyata benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh pepetah itu memamng benar. Dan itu semua terbukti dengan jelas.

Ketika pertemuan seorang anak dengan keluarga yang telah mengabaikannya semenjak kecil, tiba-tiba saja mereka harus berpisah kembali dikarenakan sang anak sudah menemukan keluarga barunya yang mau menerima diri nya.

Kejadian tersebut terjadi kepada keluarga Yondaime Hokage, yang dimana sang putra yang sudah diabaikan oleh keluarganya bertemu kembali setelah bertahun tahanun berpisah. Dan pertemuan mereka pun bisa dibilang cukup buruk.

Mereka bertemu di stadion Konohagakure, yang diamana stadion itu merupakan tempat penyelenggaraan ujian Chunun. Dan ketika keluarga nya ingin meminta maaf kepada putra mereka. Tiba tiba saja desa yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka diserang.

Lalu setelah penyerangan selesai, mereka semua sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf kedapa dia. Karena tepat setelah pertempuran antara Orochimaru dengan kedua edo tensei Hokage melawan para Kage. Sang putra dibawa pergi oleh Uzukage yang merupakan keluarga baru sang anak.

Setelah itu Konoha mulai kembali beransur-ansur berdiri, satu minggu setelah penyerang. Seluruh dewan dan Hokage melakukan pertemuan, yang dimana pertemuan itu membahas tentang status dari sang anak Hokage serta para anggota Uchiha.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan sang anak Yondaime Hokage di putuskan sebagai missing-nin dari Konoha dengan harga kepala 2.000.000 yen jika dibawa hidup hidup dan 1.500.000 yen jika dibawa mati. Sedangkan dengan anggota clan Uchiha juga diputuskan sebagai _missing-nin_ dengan harga perkepala 1.500.000 yen.

Harga yang cukup fantastis bagi seorang _missing-nin_ , namun sepertinya bagi Damiyo negara api, harga tersebut bukanlah masah kecil baginya. Terlebih lagi, setip tahunnya dia bisa mendapatkan uang yang lebih besar dari harga buronan itu.

Sementara itu, Kushina yang mendengar bahwa putranya dicap sebagai _missing-nin_ langsung menentang keputusan tersebut. Namun sekeras apapun Kushina berusa untuk menghapus status Naruto sebagai _missing-nin_ , tetap saja para tetua desa dan Damiyo tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Akibat dari keputusan tersebut keluarga Namikaze menjadi hancur, Kushina dan Mito memilih untuk keluar dari rumah Namikaze dan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen lama milik Naruto. Sedangkan Menma, dia memilih untuk tinggal seorang diri di apartemen yang dia minta kepada Tou-san nya.

Minato yang melihat bahwa keluarga milik-nya yang sudah susah payah dia bangun, tiba tiba hancur karena keputusannya untuk mengutamakan Menma dibandikan Naruto yang juga merupakan putra nya. Akhirnya menyesal. dan begitulah penyesalan selalu terjadi di akhir-akhir.

 **.**

 **Two Year Leter, After the Konoha's Invasion**

 **.**

 **Uzushiogakure Village**

Sudah dua tahun semenjak Uzushio menampakan diri kepada dunia, dan semenjak itu pula banyak hal yang terjadi dengan Uzushiogakure. Selama dua tahun ini, Uzushio sudah memiliki kesatuan Anbu khusus milik mereka sendiri.

Yang dimana kesatuan Anbu tersebut dipimpin oleh mantan kapten Anbu konoha, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Berkat kejeniusan dan kemampuan bertarungnya yang hebat dia bisa menjadi kapten Anbu yang pertama bagi Uzushio.

Devisi Anbu Khusus Uzushiogakure berisikan para anggota clan Uchiha yang berhasil lulus dalam ujian, serta beberapa clan yang hidup di Uzushiogakure juga lulus. Dan tepat setelah devisi Anbu khusus terbentuk, mereka semua langsung mendapatkan sebuah misi Rank-SS

Misi yang bertujuan untuk menyerang dan merebut wilayah Otogakure, dan misi tersebut berhasil dilaksanakan. Dan semenjak saat itu para warga Otogakure yang merupakan para kelinci percobaan Orochimaru dibebaskan dan hidup dengan damai dibawah naungan desa Uzushio, dan wilayah tersebut sekarang sudah berubah menjadi wilih Uzushio.

Selain peristiwa terebutnya Otogakure, peristiwa yang penting pun juga terjadi selama dua tahun itu. Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari Uzushiogakure untuk menemui Orochimaru dan meminta dia untuk melatih dirinya. Uchiha Shisui pun juga pergi dari desa untuk pergi bergabung dengan Oraganisasi Akatsuki.

Keputusan Sasuke untuk pergi dari desa dan berguru kepada Orochimaru disetujui oleh Uzukage dan keluarga nya. Namun sebelum pergi Sasuke sudah dipasangi sebuah segel yang berguna untuk menolak chakra negatif milik Orochimaru.

Sedangkan untuk Shisui, dia mendapatkan misi dari Uzukage untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan memberikan laporan tentang para Akatsuki. Perkembangan, para anggota, serta tujuan Akatsuki setelah Nagato keluar, semua hal yang penting tentang Akatsuki harus Shisui cari tahu. Dan tentu saja misi Shisui tersebut hanya diketahui oleh sang Uzukage serta kepala clan Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Fugaku.

Sementara itu Naruto yang dibawa oleh Nagato ke Uzushio, memutuskan untuk menetap dan mulai mempelajari tentang jutsu-jutsu milik clan Uzumaki sekaligus mempelajari tentang jutsu rahasia yang Cuma diketahui oleh Uzumaki Mito.

Selama dua tahun tinggal di Uzushio, kehidupan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Dimulai dengan mendapat keluarga baru, yakni Nagato. Lalu Naruto juga mendapatkan beberapa sensei di Uzushiogakure. Seperti Uzumaki Nagato sebagai sensei ahli Doujutsu, para anggota clan Uchiha sebagai ahli Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu.

Sedangkan untuk Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu, Naruto ingin menguasai kedua kemampuan tersebut seorang diri. Dengan berpedoman pada buku peninggala mendiang Uzumaki Mito, Naruto mulai mempelajari kemampuan Fuinjutsu clan Uzumaki serta kemampuan berpedang milik Nindaime dan Uzumaki yang juga tercatat pada buku tersebut.

.

Saat ini terlihat di depan gedung Uzukage, seorang shinobi yang memiliki rambut jabrik kuning serta sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-saphir yang sanggup membuat para kaum hawa tergila gila padanya.

Dipadukan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam serta celana sebatas lutut berwarna putih dan sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam, menambah nilai plus bagi dirinya di mata para kaum hawa. Dan dari penampialan nya tersebut juga memamerkan otot lengannya yang mulai terbentuk.

Dia adalah murid kedua dari sang Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang shinobi yang berbakat yang dimana diusia dia yang masih tergolong muda sudah mendapatkan posisi Chunin. Dan saat ini Naruto sudah berada di dalam kantor Uzukage.

" Ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang sepagi ini Naruto, apa kau ingin meminta misi lagi ? " tanya sang Uzukage.

" Tidak, saya kamari ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan anda Uzukage-sama " ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Uzukage yang awalnya terlihat santai seketika berubah menjai serius. Karena tidak biasanya Naruto berekspresi serius, dan tentu saja ketika melihat Naruto yang serius, dia juga harus serius. Sepertinya hal yang akan dibicarakan oleh Naruto sangatlah penting.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto ? "

" Ini mengenai Doujutsu ku "

" Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Doujutsu mu, atau kau merasakan sakit ketika mengaktifkan doujutsu mu ? "

" Tidak ini menegani kebenaran Doujutsu ku, Kurama sudah meneceritakan semuanya tentang Doujutsu ku ini. Kebenaran serta alasan kenapa aku Cuma memiliki satu pada mata ku "

" Lalu apa yang dia katakan "

Setelah itu Naruto menceritakan seluruh kebenaran yang dia ketahui tentang Doujutsu nya. Dimulai dengan munculnya Doujutsu Naruto karena dua chakra asing yang menyatu ketika Naruto sedang marah, serta tentang diri Naruto yang lain yang merupakan perwujutan dari Shokugan. Bahkan salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki Shokugan adalah dapat mengekstrak sebagian chakja Bijuu dan menjadikan chakra Bijuu tersebut menjadi milik dia sendiri.

" Lalu dari semua yang kau ceritakan, maka apa yang akan kau putuskan sekarang Naruto ?" tanya sang Uzukage.

" Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar desa, dan pergi mengembara untuk menambang pengalaman ku dan juga mendapatkan sebagian chakra para Bijuu yang lainnya " ucap Naruto.

Sang Uzukage yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung terdiam, karena keputusan untuk membiarkan Naruto untuk keluar desa merupakan keputusan yang sangat berat. Terlebih lagi dengan status Naruto sebagai seorang _missing-nin_ , maka besar kemungkinan Naruto akan diburu oleh para _Hunter-nin_ termasuk juga dengan para anggoto Akatsuki yang pasti akan mengincar Naruto.

" Aku tau Nii-san khawatir dengan ku, terlebih lagi dengan statusku sebagai Jinchuriki yang sudah diketahui oleh para penduduk Elementer Nation. Tapi jika aku tetap berada di desa, maka kemampuanku tidak akan meningkat. Dan itu akan membuatku lemah dan mudah dikalahkan oleh musuh ku nanti " ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Nagato masih saja diam, meskipun apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu benar. Namun tetap saja dia merasa khawatir.

 _ **Kriiieeet!**_

Tiba tiba saja pintu kantor Uzukage terbuka, dan dari balik pintu tersebut terlihalah seorang Kunoichi berembut merah panjang yang bergaya pony tail serta mengenakan baju kaos berlengan pendek berwarna ungu dan dibalut oleh jaket hitam tanpa lengan. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya sang Kunoichi tersebut mengenakan celana hitam Anbu sebatas lutut serta sandal standar shinobi berwarna biru.

Naruto yang sudah menyadari kedatangan kunoichi itu hanya diam, sedangkan Nagato yang melihat kedatangan kunoichi tersebut langsung tersenyum.

" Onii-san ini makan siang mu " ucap kunoichi itu.

" Terima kasih Sara " ucap Nagato.

" Naruto-kun apa kau ingin ikut makan siang bersama kami juga ? " tanya Sara.

" Tidak usah, lagi pula aku akan segera pergi. Dan Nagato-nii, setuju atau tidak setujunya kau aku akan tetap melakukannya "

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dari kantor Uzukage, Sara yang melihat sifat Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dengan sifat yang sering dia tunjukan di kesehariannya, terlihat bingung.

" Aku permisi dulu "

 _ **Blaaaam!**_

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kantor Uzukage, suasana di ruangan tersebut pun berumah menjadi sunyi. Dan ketika Sara ingin bertanya kepada Nagato, niat tersebut seketika menghilang ketika melihat Nagato yang tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Other Place**

Saat ini di komplek Uchiha yang baru di Uzushiogakure, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari di sekitaran komplek tersebut. Seorang anak kecil berparas cantik berumur sekitar 7 tahun, dengan perawakan berambut hitam sebatas punggung yang diikat pony tail, mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan lambang clan Uchiha serta mengenakan celana panjang berwarna putih dan tidak lupa dengan sandal shinobi dan tas sandang nya yang bertengger manis di punggungnya.

Sepertinya sang gadis kecil itu baru saja pulang dari academi, dengan perasaan riang dan senang sang gadis kecil itu menyapa setiap orang yang dia jumpai. Dan tidak jauh dari sang gadis kecil itu, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan santainnya.

Ketika sang gadis kecil itu melihat siapa yang berada di depannya, seketika sang gadis kecil itu berlari dan melompat kearah Naruto.

" NII-SAN " terik sang gadis kecil itu.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat bahwa sang gadis kecil itu melompat kearahnya. Dan dengan sigapnya Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis kecil itu supaya tidak terjatuh.

" Naomi sudah berapa kali Nii-san bilang, kalau melompat itu hati-hati. Jika kamu jatuh nantia siapa yang susuah, nii-san kan. Dan untung saja nii-san menangkap mu, kalu tidak kamu pasti akan menangis " ucap Naruto kepada gadis kecil itu.

" Mooouu Naomi udah besar, Naomi nggak akan nangis. " balas sang gadis kecil itu a.k.a Naomi

" Ha'i hai'i...Naomi sudah besar, lalu jika Naomi sudah besar kenapa masih sering minta dipeluk " ucap Naruto.

Seketika wajah Naomi memerah ketika mendapatkan pertanyan yang cukup memalukan tersebut. Naruto yang melihat wajah Naomi yang memerah langsung tertawa, sedang kan Naomi yang melihat nii-san nya menertawakannya langsung menggebungkan pipinya.

" Hei jangan marah dong, nanti cantik nya hilang loh kalau Naomi marah "

Namun perkataan Naruto sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Naomi, bahkan terlihatlah Naomi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto. Sampai sampai membuat Naruto tercekik, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak protes. Alasan nya karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto bersama dengan Naomi sebelum pergi mengembara.

Para penghuni komplek Uchiha yang melihat nasip Naruto hanya menatap iba kepadanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak berani menganggu interaksi kakak beradik yang tak sedarah itu. Karena menurut mereka itu hanyalah tindakan bodoh, karena jika ada orang yang menganggu mereka maka bersiap siaplah untuk mendengar ocehan Naomi. Karena ocehan Naomi sudah seperti raungan seekor Bijuu.

Kegiatan memeluk Naruto tersebut terus dilakukan oleh Naomi sepanjang diperjalanan, dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha Fugaku, Naomi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto ketika masuk kerumah.

" Okairinasai Naru " balas seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto.

" Kaa-san apa Tou-san ada dirumah ? " tanya Naruto.

" Fugaku-kun sedang berada di kantor nya, memangnya ada apa ? "

" Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian berdua "

" Kalau begitu kamu tunggu saja Fugaku-kun pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang " ucap Mikoto dan setelah itu Mikoto pergi menuju dapur.

Naruto yang mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak begitu memuaskan dari Mokoto hanya dapat menghela nafas, dan mau tidak mau dia harus menunggu Fugaku pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai kepala kepolisian Uzushio.

.

Sudah 3 jam lebih Naruto menunggu kepulangan Fugaku, namun sampai saat ini belum tampak tanda tanda Fugaku akan hilang. Menunggu selama 3 jam itu sangatlah membosankan bagi Naruto, dan demi menghilangkan rasa bosan tersebut Naruto menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam hanya untuk membaca ulang buku peninggalan Uzumaki Mito.

" Tadaima "

Suara Fugaku yang baru pulang tersebut langsung membuat Naruto menghentikan acara membaca buku nya dan langsung pergi menuju ke asal suara Fugaku. Dan terlihatlah Fugaku yang saat ini sedang duduk di dapur sambil menikmati secangkir sake yang sudah disediakan oleh Mikoto.

" Tou-san bisa bicara sebentar, ini penting " ucap Naruto.

Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menghentikan acara minum sake nya, dan begitu pula dengn Mikoto yang menghentikan kegiatannya memasak makan malam. Karena menurut mereka tidak seperti biasanya Naruto berbicara seperti itu, terlebih lagi nada bicara Naruto suddah seperti seorang Uchiha.

" Baiklah, kita pergi ke ruang keluarga. Disana lebih baik untuk berbicara dari pada di dapur "

Setelah itu Fugaku, Mikoto dan Naruto pergi menuju ruang keluarga, dan sesampainya mereka disana. Mereka bertiga langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang diaman saat ini Naruto duduk sambil berhadapan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami Naruto ? " tanya Fugaku.

" Aku ingin membicarakan tentang rencana pengembaraanku keluar desa " ucap Naruto dengan serius nya.

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Naruto dibuat terkejut, setelah putra kandungnya pergi keluar desa sekarang Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putra nya pun juga akan pergi keluar desa.

" Ta-tapi untuk apa kau pergi keluar desa Naruto, diluar sana sangatlah berbahaya. Meskipun kau bisa mengatasinya namun kaa-san tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk keluar dari desa. Sudah cukup Sasuke yang pergi, kaa-san sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menyaksikan putra kaa-san pergi lagi " ucap Mikoto disertai tangisannya.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kaa-san nya yang begitu sedih, tidak berani untuk menatap kaa-san nya. Dia tahu bahwa selama ini kaa-san nya sangatlah sedih setelah kepergian Sasuke dan sekarang kaa-san nya kembali sedih ketika harus melihat Naruto yang akan pergi keluar desa juga.

" Apa alasan mu, sampai sampai kau kepikiran untuk pergi mengembara keluar desa ? " tanya Fugaku yang masih dengan ekspresi datar nya.

" Itu karena selama berada di dalam desa, Naru menyadari bahwa kemampuan dan cara bertarung ku sangat lah buruk. Itu semua karena sensei yang mengajariku tidaklah bersungguh sungguh "

" Jadi maksud mu, bahwa selama ini sensei yang mengajari mu tidak becus ? "

" Bukan begitu, mereka mengajari ku dengan baik. Namun tetap saja mereka menahan diri, itu semua karena aku adalah anak angkat pemimpin clan Uchiha serta adik angkat Uzukage. Mereka semua tidak berani memberikan latihan berat, dan yang hanya memberikan pelatihan yang berguna hanyalah tou-san dan Nagato-nii "

" Jika itu mau mu, maka akan kuperintahkan para sensei mu dari clan Uchiha agar lebih keras melatih mu "

" Meskipun tou-san meminta mereka untuk melatihku dengan keras, aku akan tetap keluar dari desa. Alasan lain aku memilih keluar desa adalah _Doujutsu_ milik ku ini" ucap Naruto

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun menjelaskan tentang kemampuan _Doujutsu_ nya, dan semua yang diceritakan Naruto juga sama yang dia ceritakan kepada Nagato. Fugaku yang mendengar tentang kebenaran _Doujutsu_ milik Naruto hnaya dapat terdiam, sedangkan dengan Mikoto.

Dia terlihat begitu sedih, bahkan terlihat bahwa semua yang diceritakan Naruto sama seksali tidak di dengarkan oleh Mikoto. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Mikoto saat itu hanya dapat memaklumi nya, karena dia tahu bahwa tindakannya tersebut sangatlah membuat kaa-sanya sedih dan tertekan.

" Aku harap tou-san dan kaa-san mengijinkan ku untuk pergi, dan aku juga akan kembali lagi bersama Sasuke. Itulah janji ku " ucap Naruto dengan mantap.

Mikoto yang mendengar janji Naruto dibuat tertegun, jika Naruto sudah menyebutkan kata 'janji' maka hal tersebut pasti akan Naruto lakukan. Tidak pedulu seberapa sulutnya janji tersebut, jika sudah berjanji maka Naruto pasti akan menepatinya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, kaa-san tidak bisa menghentikan mu. Kaa-san akan mengijinkan mu untuk keluar desa, namun dengan satu syarat " ucap Mikoto.

" Apa itu ? "

" Kamu harus membawa seseorang dalam pengembaraan mu nanti, kaa-san tidak peduli dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang pasti kau harus membawa orang lain dalam pengembaraan mu itu " ucap Mikoto.

Naruto yang mendengar syarat dari Mikoto langsung dibuat terdiam, karena syarat yang diajukan oleh Mikoto sangatlah sulit. Bukan sulit karena mencari orang yang akan dia bawa bersamanya, melainkan sulit karena selama ini Naruto sudah terbiasa bertarung seorang diri. Dan jika dia membawa seseorang maka mau tidak mau dia harus bertarung bersama dengan orang itu.

Terlebih lagi Naruto masih trauma dengan kematian kedua anggota tim dia yang dulu, meskipun dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Namun tetap saja dia masih ragu, apakah dia bisa melindungi seseorang yang akan ikut dengan dia itu.

" Terserah kaa-san saja, jika itu bisa membuat kaa-san mengijinkan Naru untuk pergi. Maka Naru akan mengikuti nya " ucap Naruto.

Mikoto pun langsung tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyetujui nya. Begitu pula dengan Fugaku yang juga ikut tersenyum.

" Aku akan segera mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa, dan kaa-san apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau membantuku untuk yang satu ini ? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu " balas Mikoto.

...

...

 **Gerbang Utara Uzushioakure**

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah, sekarang mulai berganti menjadi langit orange yang menendakan bahwa waktu bermain sudah habis. Dan setiap anak harus kembali pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Dan begitu pula dengan para pekerja yang mulai pulang menuju rumah mereka. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk beberapa orang, khususnya mereka yang berada di depan gerbang Uzushiogakure.

Mereka adalah Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Nagatodan asisten Uzukage Konan, kepala clan Uchiha dan anak nya, serta dua orang shinobi Uzushio bersurai merah yang menandakan bahwa mereka berdua merupakan seorang Uzumaki murni.

Dan didepan ketujuh orang tersebut adalah seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang acak-acakan, yang mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan baju persatuan salah satu organisasi yang paling berbahaya, Akatsuki.

Dengan mengenakan baju kaos berwarna biru serta celana panjang hitam yang senada dengan sandal shinobi nya, dan tidak lupa dengan jubah berwarna putih polos yang terkesat netral yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Dia adalah sang tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini, seorang shinobi yang berhasil membuat seluruh elemental nation ( Kecuali Kirigakure ) mencap nya sebagai seorang shinobi penerus generasi sang legenda Uchiha, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan kemempuan pengendalian chakra Kyuubi yang hampir sempurna serta dengan sebuah _Doujutsu_ yang masih belum diketahui kemampuannya. Membuat dia sebagai seorang _missing-nin_ dengan harga buronan tertinggi setelah Orochimaru.

Saat ini mereka semua akan mengentarkan kepergian Naruto, namun sebelum pergi. Naruto masih menunggu Mikoto yang masih belum kembali semenjak Naruto meminta tolong. Bahkan setelah Naruto mempersiapkan semuanya, Mikoto masih belum juga kembali.

 _ **Poft!**_

Tiba tiba saja sebuah gumpalan asap bekas penggunakan _Shunshin no jutsu_ muncul di depan mereka. Dan ketika asap tersebut secara perlahan mulai menghilang, terlihatlah Mikoto yang membawa sebuah kotak bekal.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali okaa-san ? "

" Hehehe..Gomen-gomen. Kaa-san mendapat sedikit kesulitan, namun kaa-san berhasil menemukannya "

" Lalu dimana dia ? "

" Dia sedang bersiap-siap, jadi tunggulah dia sambil kau makan bekal ini " ucap Mikoto.

" Baiklah "

Setelah itu, Naruto pun menunggu sambil memakan bekal buatan kaa-san nya. Dan tentu saja yang ditunggu oleh Naruto adalah patner atau orang yang akan ikut bersama dengannya dalam pengembaraannya.

Itulah yang Naruto minta tolong kepada Mikoto, dan alasan kenapa Naruto meminta Mikoto yang mencarinya adalah karena dia tahu bahwa orang yang dipilih oleh kaa-san nya bukanlah semarangan orang. Dan orang tersebut pasti memiliki sebuah kelebihan sehingga membuat kaa-san nya memilih orang itu.

 _ **Tap!Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar, Naruto yang pertama kali mendengar suara langkah kaki tersebut, melihat ke asal sumber suara tersebut. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai merah gelap sedang berlari kearah mereka.

Mereka yang melihat kedatangan gadis bersurai merah tersebut langsung tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan Naruto yang mematung ketika melihat kedatangan gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Seseorang yang tidak ingin Naruto temui, untuk saat ini.

" Gomen Oba-chan aku terlambat " ucap gadis bersurai merah tersebut kepada Mikoto.

" Tidak apa Sara-chan, kau pasti kesulitan mengemasi barang-barang mu. Ini juga salah Oba-chan yang tiba-tiba saja memintamu menjadi teman perjalanan Naru " ucap Mikoto.

Sara yang mendengar ucapan dari seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kaa-san nya, langsung tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan Naruto yang ekspresi wajah nya berubah menjadi datar ketika mendengar perkataan kaa-san nya.

" Apa Sara yang akan ikut dengan ku nanti, Kaa-san ? " tanya Naruto dengan datar nya.

Mikoto yang mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang begitu tidak bersahabat dibuat bingung. Berbeda dengan Sara yang menunduk ketika mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang begitu dingin.

" Apa kalian berdua bertengkar ? " tanya Mikoto.

" Tidak " balas Naruto.

" Apa kau tidak suka dengan pilihan kaa-san ? "

" Ya " jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

" Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau tidak suka Sara yang akan ikut dengan mu ? "

" Itu karena Sara cuma menguasai ninjutsu medis serta jutsu _Suiton_ rank-C. Jika aku membawa dia bersama dengan ku, cepat atau lambat dia akan terbunuh. Aku tidak bisa setiap saat melindungi nya, terlebih lagi bertarung dengan team bukanlah keahlian ku " ucap Naruto.

Sara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang cukup menyakitkan tersebut, hanya dapat tertunduk dengan diam.

Dan dia juga tahu bahwa selama ini hanya dialah yang tidak pernah menjalankan misi bersama dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang sering menjalankan misi bersama dengan Naruto, sudah ribuan kali dia meminta menjalankan misi bersama Naruto.

Dan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto selalu sema _'Gomen Sara, aku sedang tidak ingin menjalankan misi'_ selalu dan selalu itu jawaban yang Naruto berikan kepada dia. Padahal dia hanya ingin mempererat hubungan persahabatan mereka.

" Kalau begitu bawa Sara bersama mu, jika kau akan berkembang diluar desa maka Sara pun juga akan berkembang juga. Bukan kah itu yang kau katakan Naru ? "

" Aku dan Sara berbeda, aku akan berkembang dari banyaknya pengalaman bertarung. Sedangkan Sara akan berkembang jika dia banyak mengobati orang orang yang terluka. Terlebih lagi, ninjutsu medis Sara sudah setara dengan seorang Jounin "

" Bukankah itu bagus, jika kau terluka maka Sara bisa mengobati mu ? " ucap Mikoto yang mulai khawatir dengan perkataan Naruto yang semakin membuat Sara tersakiti.

" Itu sama sekali tidak perlu, aku adalah seoran Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Dan didalam tubuhku juga terdapat gen Uzumaki, dan dengan bantuan Kurama ditambah gen Uzumaki maka aku dapat meregenerasikan luka pada tubuh ku dengan cepat. Jadi ninjutsu medis sama sekali tidak ku butuhkan "

Sara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu menyakitkan hanya dapat menunduk dengan diam, sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sara.

 _ **Plak!**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Naruto, dan pelaku dari penamparan tersebut adalah Karin. Dialah yang sedari tadi terus menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar sahabatnya di sebut-sebut sebagai orang yang tak berguna oleh Naruto.

" Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau katakan Naruto! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sara untuk menjadi kuat. Selama dua tahun Sara terus menerus berlatih tanpa henti, itu semua karena mu. Kau memiliki kekuatan serta chakra yang besar. Berbeda dengan Sara, dia Cuma memiliki setengah dari kapasitas chakra seorang Uzumaki. Dengan jumlah chakra yang sedikit itu Sara berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi kuat... "

" CUKUP KARIN " teriak Sara.

Ucapan Karin pun terhetika ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sara. Dan terlihatlah di pelupuk mata violet milik Sara sudah tergenang air mata.

" Cukup..hiks..cu-kup Karin, hiks...tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi..hiks.. mu-mungkin memang benar kalau aku ini tidak berguna..hiks...yang diperlukan oleh Naruto-kun dalam perjalanannya adalah orang yang kuat seperti mu Karin..hiks.. " ucap Sara dengan tersedu-sedu.

" Tidak Sara, ini bukan menentukan siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang lemah. Ini soal perjuangan keras mu Sara, Naruto harus tahu bahwa selama ini kau berlatih dengan keras itu semua untuk dia. Jika dia tidak bisa menghargai seberapa keras kau berlatih, maka akan kubuat dia menarik semua ucapannya " ucap Karin yang mulai mengeluarkan rantai chakra nya.

" Apa yang diakatakan oleh Karin-nee itu benar, seharusnya Naruto bisa menghargai semua latihan mu Sara " ucap Arashi yang mulai merapal handseal.

Naruto yang melihat Karin dan Arashi yang siap melancarkan serangan kepada nya, hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Dan yang menyebabkan itu adalah Karin dan Arashi yang berniat menyerang dia karena dia tidak mengijinkan Sara untuk ikut bersama dengan dirinya.

" Kenapa kalian begitu marah ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Sara sama sekali tidak berguna? Pada hal yang aku katakan adalah faktanya, dan apa kalian tidak ingat bahwa saat ini aku adalah seorang _missing-nin_ yang artinya aku akan diburu oleh para _Hunter-nin,_ dan jika Sara ikut, maka dia akan berada dalam bahaya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia ikut dengan ku, aku hanya berusa melindungi nya "

Akhirnya mereka semua mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak mengijinkan Sara untuk pergi bersama nya. Meskipun alasan Naruto itu baik, namun cara penyampaian Naruto bisa dibilang sangat salah. Tidak seharusnya Naruto menyakiti perasaan Sara.

Sara, Karin dan Arshi yang mendengar alasan Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Meskupun begitu Karin masih belum menghilangkan rantai chakra milik nya, dan Naruto yang merasakan sebuah niat buruk dari Karin, mulai mengambal langkah mundur.

" Ka...Karin jangan coba-coba " ucap Naruto yang melangkah semakin menjauh dari Karin.

" Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan mu setelah mendengar alasan mu itu Na-ru-to !" ucap Karin.

 _ **Wuuuush!**_

Dan kejadian absurd pun terjadi ketika Naruto yang berusa menghindar dari rantai-rantai chakra milik Karin yang siap untuk mencabuk nya. Dan dengan gesitya Naruto menghindari setiap rantai yang dimiliki Karin.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah melewati kejadian absurd antara Naruto dan Karin, terlihatlah penampilan Naruto yang semula nya rapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi berantakan dan kotor. Dan itu semua di sebabkan oleh Karin, bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto juga terdapat beberapa luka kecil.

" Kau lihat, tubuh mu penuh dengan luka. Apa itu yang kau sebut ti..."

Karin pun terpaksa dibuat bungkam ketika melihat sebuah kejadian yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Luka-luka yang dimiliki Naruto mulai beregenerasi, bahkan regenerasi tersebut bisa dibilang sangatlah cepat.

" Ti..tidak mungkin, itu terlalu cepat jika disebut sebagai regenerasi. Bahkan Tsunade Senju yang dikenal sebagai pemilik kemampuan regenerasi yang hebat, tidak pernah mengalami regenerasi secepat ini " ucap Karin dengan nada terkejut.

" Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tidak membutuh kan Sara, meskipun kemampuan ini belum sempurna. Namun aku yakin bisa mengatasi para _Hunter-nin_ itu. Namun berbeda denga Sara, maka dari itu aku sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya dia untuk ikut " ucap Naruto.

Dan tanpa mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Sara, Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Sara yang melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya hanya dapat menunduk dan menangis.

" Dasar Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan mu Sara " ucap Karin.

Sara yang mendengar perkataan Karin pun sama sekali tidak berekasi, dan Karin yang melihat Sara sama sekali tidak berekasi, langsung tersenyum.

" Ingin menyusulnya Sara ? "

" Eh...Ma-maksud mu kita mengejarnya ? " tanya Sara.

" Begitulah, aku ingin melihat apakah benar dia tidak membutuhkan kita. Dia bilang jutsu regenerasinya masih belum sempurna, dan aku yakin jutsu tersebut pasti memiliki batasannya " ucap Karin dengan yakin.

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Karin yang begitu yakin tentang Naruto terlihat tersenyum. Dan begitu pula dengan Sara yang tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Karin.

" Sebaiknya kalian cepat, sebelum Naruto menjauh dari Uzushio " ucap Nagato.

" Ha'i "

Kedua gadis remaja yang baru dewasa tersebut langsung berlari menuju pintu gerbang, dan ketika kedua gadis tersebut melewati pintu gerbang, terlihatlah reruntuhan desa Uzushio dan ketika mereka melihat kebelakangng terlihatlah sebuah gerbang desa yang sudah hancur.

" Apa kau merasakan chakra milik Naruto-kun ? " tanya Sara kepada Karin.

" Ya, 100 meter di depan kita "

Setelah mengetahui diamana Naruto berada Sara dan Karin langsung melesat dan melompat satu persatu bangunan yang sudah hancur tersebut. Sementara itu, Naruto yang merupakan ninja tipe sensor dapat merasakan pancaran chakra milik Karin dan Sara.

Meskipun Naruto merasakan chakra milik mereka berdua, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menghentikan lajunya, sepertinya Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu ke kedua Kunoichi Uzushiogakure itu.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna-san gimana kabar nya? Baik atau kurang baik. Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja, untuk kali ini author tidak akan berlama lama karena saat ini author sedang sibuk. Dan juga author juga ingin meminta maaf sebesar besarnya kepada para reader yang menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini.

Alasan kenapa author telat update, karena saat ini hp author rusak jadi untuk sementara waktu sampai author punya hp lagi, maka author akan menggunakan laptop. Meskipun author memiliki laptop namun tetap saja untuk mengetik dengan menggunakan laptop sangatlah sulit, terlebih lagi author mengetik dengan menggunakan metode 11 jari.

Jadi karena itu author sedikit kesulitan dalam pengetikannya, namun jangan khawatir author akan tetap update meskipun terlambat. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa author sampaikan saat ini. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menunggu kelanjutan _**Hikari no Yami**_

 _ **See you next time**_

 _ **Apocalypse of Yami...Log Out.**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Naruto :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Arc : Shippuden**

 **Hikari No Yami season 2.**

 **Genre : Aduventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Familiy, Hurt/Comforn, Romance.**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Semi-canon, Smart!Naru, Doujutsu!Naru, Meiton!Naru, Overpower!Naru, Jinchuriki!Naru, Alive!MinaKushi.**

Disebuah hutan belantara, terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah melompat dari dahan ke dahan yang lainnya di setiap pohon yang dia lewati. Seorang remaja laki-laki bersuarai kuning jabrik dengan setelan sebuah baju kaos berwarna biru dengan celana hitam panjang yang senada dengan sandal shinobi milik nya, serta sebuah jubah berwarna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Hanya ada kesunyian yang menemani remaja laki-laki itu, dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara dahan pohon yang menjadi tumpuan dia untuk melompat. Melompat dan terus melompat hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan.

Bahkan remaja laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dua orang shinobi yang terus mengikuti nya. Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa hutan yang sudah diselimuti oleh kabut yang begitu tebal, tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Remaja laki-laki itu berhenti melompat dan memutuskan untuk berlari di permukaan tanah.

Sedangkan kedua shinobi yang mengikuti remaja laki-laki itu, terlihat juga sedang berlari sambil berusaha menjaga jarak antara diri mereka dengan remaja laki-laki yang ada didepan mereka.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu**

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola api muncul dan melesat menuju ke kedua shino yang tengah mengahmengikuti remaja laki-laki itu. Dan yang pertama kali menyadari datangnya bola api itu adalah shinobi berkacamata.

" Melompat! " teriak shinobi berkaca mata itu.

Teman dari shinobi berkacama yang mendengar teriakan dari temanya, langsung melompat kekiri, sedangkan shinobi berkacamata melompat ke sebelah kanan.

 _ **Blaar!**_

Suara bentura antara permuka tanah dengan bola api itu menggema kepenjuru hutan. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, muncullah tiga orang Anbu yang mengenakan topeng dengan logo Kirigakure didepan kedua shinobi yang diketahui memiliki surai merah.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanya salah satu Anbu itu.

" Kami sedang mengejar teman kami! Jadi bisakah kalian menyingkir, kami tidak ingin kehilangan jejak dari teman kami " ucap shinobi bersurai merah yang mengenakan kacamata a.k.a Karin.

" Kami tidak bisa memercayai ucapan kalian? Bisa saja kalian mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Desa lain untuk mengamati desa kami yang baru pulih " ucap Anbu lain.

" Kami bukanlah mata-mata Anbu-san, kami ini hanyalah Shinobi biasa yang tengah mengejar teman kami " ucap shinobi yang tak berkaca mata a.k.a Sara.

" Kami tidak bisa mempercayai kalian, minna-san kita tangkap dia " ucap Anbu yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah pemimpin dari kedua Anbu yang lainnya.

" Ha'i Taicho " balas mereka.

Setelah itu, ketiga Anbu itu langsung melesat menuju Karin dan Sara. Namun sebelum, ketiga Anbu itu menyerang kedua Shinobi itu, Karin sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang salah satu Anbu yang ada disana dengan menggunakan pikulan yang dilapisi oleh Chakra.

 _ **Bruugh!**_

Anbu yang terkena pukulan Karin terpental ke belakang, namun salah satu teman dari Anbu itu langsung menebaskan pedang milik nya kearah Karin. Dan dengan insting yang sudah terlatih, Karin dapat menahan laju pedang tersebut dengan menggunakan kunai milik nya.

" Sara sekarang ! " teriak Karin.

" Ha'i "

Sara pun langsung merapal segel tangan, dan setelah segel tangan itu selesau. Sara langsung menyemburkan bola air kearah Anbu yang tengah dilawan oleh Karin.

 **Suiton : Teppoudama no jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu**

Dan sebelum bola air itu mengenai Anbu yang dilawan oleh Karin, bola air itu sudah pecah terlebih dahulu akibat gelombang angin yang diciptakan oleh sang kapten Anbu itu.

" Jangan melupakan ku bocah " teriak Anbu yang dipukuli oleh Karin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan Sara yang siap untuk memotong kepala Sara dengan menggunakan pedang nya.

 **Meiton : Akahebi no jutsu**

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sulur dari semak-semak yang menghentikan gerakan Anbu yang ingin memotong kepala Sara, dan kedua Anbu yang masih selamat itu dapat mendengar suara asing sebelum gerakan temannya terhenti.

Karin yang sempat lengah, langsung dibekap oleh salah satu Anbu itu. sehingga saat ini Karin menjadi sandera Anbu Kirigakure.

' _Sial! gara-gara lengah, aku sampai tidak memperhantikan lawan ku '_ batin Karin yang merutiku kesalahan nya.

" Keluar! Atau aku akan memenggal kepala gadis ini. " ucap Anbu yang tengah membekap Karin.

 _ **Sriiing!**_

Tiba-tiba saja didepan Anbu itu muncul remaja laki-laki bersuarai kuning, dan tidak hanya itu saja. Di tangan remaja laki-laki itu sudah terlihat Raijin no ken yang sudah aktif, meskipun begitu Anbu itu sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok remaja itu.

...

...

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman mu " ucap Anbu itu yang langsung menebaskan kunai nya keleher Karin.

 _ **Craaaasss!**_

Kepala Karin langsung terjatuh kepermukaan tanah dan diikuti dengan keluarnya darah Karin layaknya air mancur, sehingga membuat tubuh dari Anbu itu bermandikan oleh darah Karin yang bercucuran.

 _ **Bruuugh!**_

Tubuh Karin pun jatuh dengan lemas, dan tidak lama setelah itu. Remaja laki-laki itu pun juga langsung menebaskan Raijin no ken miliknya ke Anbu yang sudah memenggal kepala Karin.

 _ **Craaass!**_

Sebuah tebasan horizontal harus diterima oleh Anbu itu, dan akibatnya topeng yang menutupi wajahnya harus terpotong. Dan terlihatlah sebuah luka melintang pada bagian pipi kanan sampai ke pipi kirina akibat tebasan remaja laki-laki itu.

" Arrrggghhh! " teriak kesakitan Anbu itu.

 _ **Craasss! Crasss! Crasss!**_

Tidak hanya itu saja, remaja laki-laki itu kembali menebaskan Raijin no ken nya ketubuh serta ke tangan dan kaki Anbu itu. dan setiap tebasan itu, selalu terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari Anbu itu.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, bahkan remaja laki-laki itu juga sampai menebas dan memotong bebera bagian dari tubuh Anbu itu.

" Aaaaarggg! Ku-kumon...Aaaaarrrggg he-hentikan...Aaaarggggg! "

Remaja laki-laki itu pun berjongkok, dan meletakkan tanganya tepat didada Anbu yang saat ini tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Baiklah akan aku hentikan " uca remaja laki-laki itu.

Sang Anbu yang mendengar perkataan dari remaja laki-laki itu, tak dapat untuk tersenyum senang.

" Tapi setelah serangan yang terakhir ini "

Seketika senyum Anbu itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

 _ **Jleeeeb!**_

Seketika tangan remaja-laki-laki itu menusuk tepat didada Anbu itu, dan setelah itu dengan kasarnya remaja laki-laki itu manarik tanganya sambil menggenggam jantung milik Anbu itu yang masih berdetak.

" Selamat tinggal, Anbu-san " ucap remaja laki-laki itu.

 _ **Craaaas!**_

Jantung yang berada digenggamnya langsung terbelah menjadi dua setelah menerima tebasan dari Raijin no ken. Tidak ada suara teriakan kesakitan dari Anbu itu, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian yang melanda tempat itu.

...

...

Tubuh dari Anbu itu langsung terjatuh tak berdaya setelah secara tidak sengaja manatap mata dari remaja laki-laki itu. Sementara itu, kedua Anbu yang merupakan partner nya hanya dapat terdiam setelah melihat salah satu dari mereka jatuh dengan mudahnya.

" Satu sudah tumbang, dan tersisa dua lagi. Sebaiknya aku apakan kalian ? " tanya remaja laki-laki itu sambil menatap kedua Anbu itu dengan menggunakan Doujutsu nya.

" Siapa kau? Dan kau apakan teman ku ? " tanya kapten Anbu itu.

" Ooooohhh! Aku hanya memperlihatkan kepada dia sebuah Genjutsu yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dan soal siapa aku? Kau bisa mencari nya di Bingo Book. Karena nama ku cukup terkenal di sana... " ucap remaja laki-laki sambil melesat kearah salah Anbu yang masih belum bisa bergerak.

" Bukan begitu, Anbu-san "

 _ **Craaass!**_

Seketika Raijin no ken milik remaja laki-laki itu memenggal kepala dari Anbu itu. Terjad keheningan setelah rema laki-laki itu memenggal kepala salah satu Anbu itu.

" Sara, Karin, kita pergi " ucap remaja laki-laki itu sambil berlari meninggalkan para Anbu Kirigakure.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

Kedua gadis Uzumaki itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan sang kapten Anbu itu. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, muncullah seorang shinobi Kirigakure yang mengenakan anting kertas yang bertuliskan suatu formula Fuinjutsu, serta penutup mata pada mata kanannya.

" Jadi dia yang dikatakan oleh para Akatsuki itu " ucap pria beranting kertas itu.

" A-ao-sama, g-gomen. " ucap sang kapten Anbu.

" Tidak apa? Lagi pula kau bukanlah tandingannya. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah memperkuat pertahanan desa kita. Tapi jangan khawatir, tidak lama lagi dia akan segera terbunuh. Bukan begitu Taka-san " ucap Ao

Dari gelapnya hutan, keluarlah sosok yang mengenakan topeng elenag dengan setellan yakni jubah Akatsuki, yang dibirkan terbuka.

" Begitulah Ao-san, tidak lama lagi dia akan segera terbunuh. Namun aku harapa, kau sudah mempersiapkan bayaran yang setimpal untuk membunuhnya, Ao-san " ucap Taka.

" Jangan khawatir, Mizukage-sama pasti akan menepati janjinya. Dan juga, kami harap kau juga menyerahkan apa yang sudah kita janjikan "

" Tentu saja, aku akan menyerahkan Doujutsu nya kepada mu. Dan aku akan memenggal kepalanya dengan Kubikiribocho milik mediang Zabuza ini. Dan juga kepala nya itu akan menjadi milik ku. " ucap Taka sambil mengacungkan Kubikiribocho milikya ke arah kapten Anbu Kirigakure.

" Tidak masalah, dan kuharap kau menepati janji mu Taka-san " ucap Ao.

" Tentu " ucap Taka sambil melesat kearas kapten Anbu.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, terlihatlah kondisi dari kapten Anbu itu yang sangat mengenaskan. Kepala yang terpotong serta organ-organ dalam yang keluar dari perutnya.

...

...

Disebuah kedai makanan, terlihatlah seorang remaja laki-laki yang saat ini tengah menikmati makan malam bersama dua orang shinobi cantik yang memiliki warna surai yang sama.

Dan saat ini, mereka bertiga tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kedai itu. Atau lebih tepatnya sang remaja laki-laki itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua.

" Na-naruto sepertinya dari tadi kita diperhatikan oleh para pengunjung " ucap Karin sambil memperhatikan para pengunjung.

" Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak menganggu ku. Maka aku tidak akan menganggu mereka juga. Aaaahhhh! Oba-san tolong bawakan daging nya lagi " ucap Naruto sambil memanggil sang pelayan.

Dan alasan kenapa mereka atau Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, karena status Naruto sebagai seorang missing-nin yang kepopuleranya sudah setara dengan Orochimaru yang merupakan pemegang gelar missing-nin dengan harga buronan paling tinggi.

" I-ini pesanan anda Goshujin-sama " ucap pelayan itu dengan takut.

" Hm..Arigato " balas Naruto

Dan setelah mengantar pesanan Naruto, seketika pelayan itu pergi ke belakang dengan terburu-buru. Naruto yang melihat tingkah dari pelayan itu, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

" Sebaiknya kalian segera habiskan makanan kalian. Kita harus mencari penginapan yang masih memiliki kamar yang kosong. Aku benar-benar sudah ngantuk " ucap Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan makan malam nya.

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar perkataan Naruto dibuat sweatdrop, baru saja mereka mendengar bahwa Naruto merasa sangat ngantuk, namun entah kenapa Naruto masih terlihat bersemangat dan dapat memakan semua daging yang dia pesan dengan lahap.

' _Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan pemikiran bodoh mu itu Naruto '_ batin Karin.

Setelah itu, Karin dan Sara kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Meskipun merasa risih, namun mereka berdua tetap berusaha untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Setelah berusaha keras untuk menahan perasan mereka yang merasa sangat risih, akhirnya Karin dan Sara berhasil menghabisi seluruh makan malam mereka. Naruto yang melihat kedua sahabatnya yang telah selesai makan, langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kesalah satu pelayan yang dia lihat.

Namun ketika Naruto akan menghampiri pelayan yang dia lihat itu, sang pelayan sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah dari pelayan itu, dibuat terbengong.

' _Apa aku sebegitu ditakuti ya ? '_ batin Naruto.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kedai makan itu. Namun sebelum Naruto sepenuhnya keluar dari kedai makan itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto melempar dompet nya kearah Karin dan Sara.

Sara yang melihat itu, dengan sigap dapat menangkap dompet milik Naruto.

" Kalian temui pelayan tadi, dan bayar semua makanan kita. " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto pun keluar dari kedai makanan itu.

 **SkipTime!**

Tak butuh lama, setelah lima menit yang lalu Naruto keluar dari kedai. Karin dan Sara pun juga keluar, dan terlihatlah ekspresi dari kedua gadis itu yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari kedua gadis itu, memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

" Ini " ucap Karin sambil menyerahkan dompet milik Naruto.

Naruto pun menerima dompetnya dan membuka dompetnya sambil mengecek keadaan keuangan milik nya. Dan ketika Naruto mengecek dompetnya, Naruto melihat keadaan dompetnya masih dalam keadan semula. Bahkan uang yang seharus nya digunakan untuk membayar masih ada.

" Pemilik kedai ini sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang mu. Bahkan kami sampai memaksanya untuk menerima uang mu, namun hasilnya tetap sama " ucap Karin dengan lesu.

" Apa kau tahu, alasan kenapa dia menolak nya ?" tanya Naruto.

" Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin menerima uang dari seorang missing-nin. Dan juga, dia sepertinya sangat ketakutan ketika kami menemui nya " ucap Karin.

" Begitu! Ternyata tidak buruk juga menjadi seorang missin-nin. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan status ku ini untuk menginap dengan gratis " ucap Naruto.

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menarik telinga Naruto, sehingga mempuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

" I-ittaaiiii...Ka-karin, Sa-sara lepaskan! "

" Tidak akan " ucap Karin yang semakin kuat menarik telinga Naruto.

" Itu benar, kami tidak akan melepaskan telinga mu sebelum kamu berjanji tidak akan menggunakan status mu itu untuk kesenangan mu sendiri " ucap Sara.

" I-iya...aku janji, aku tidak akan menggunakan status missing-nin ku untuk kepentingan pribadiku " ucap Naruto.

" Baguslah kalau begitu " ucap Karin yang semakin keras menarik telinga Naruto.

" I-iitaaaii, Karin kenapa kau semakin kencang mariknya. Apa kau ingin membuat telingaku putus " teriak protes Naruto.

" Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali memutuskan telinga mu ini Naruto " ucap Karin dengan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Se-sebaiknya jangan. A-aku masih ingin mendengar suara dari telinga ku " ucap Naruto.

" Benarkah ? "

" te-tenyu saja. Ka-kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera mencari penginapan. Sebelum hari semakin larut " ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah " ucap Karin.

Dan setelah itu, Karin pun melepaskan telinga Naruto. dan terlihatlah keadaan dari telinga Naruto yang sangat merah saat ini. Naruto pun langsung mengusap-usap telinganya dikarenakan masih merasa sakit.

 **SkipTime**

Setelah berusaha mencari kesetiap penjuru desa, akhirnya Naruto, Kari, dan Sara menemukan penginapan yang masih menyediakan kamar kosong. Meskipun hanya satu, namun itu sangatlah berarti bagi mereka.

Dan saat ini terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di pemandian air panas yang disediakan oleh penginapan. Bersandar dibalik bebetauan, dan mulai memikirkan tentang rencana nya yang selanjutnya.

' _**Naruto bisakah kau datang kemari sebentar '**_ ucap suara misterius.

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang cukup familiar baginya, mulai menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, bahwa sudah masuk dua orang gadis kedalam pemandian yang sama dengan Naruto.

 _ **Mindscape**_

Disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh genangan air terlihat sosok rubah raksasa berwarna oranye berekor sembilan sedang duduk sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sementara itu, disamping kanan dan kirinya terdapat beberapa jerusji besi yang memiliki ukuran yang hampir sama dengan rubah itu sendiri, dan posisi dari setiap jeruji itu menyerupai sebuah lingkaran.

 _ **( A/n: posisinya seperti para Bijuu yang mengelilingi Naruto. )**_

Pada jeruji sebelah kiri terlihatlah sosok tanuki bertubuh gempal sedang duduk sambil memandang keluar jeruji besinya. Pada tubuhnya terdapat beberapa simbol simbol yang menyarupai api dan begitu pula dengan ekor nya yang besarnya hampir menyetarai tubuhnya sendiri yang juga terdapat beberapa simbol pada ekornya.

Lalu disebelah jeruji si Takuni terlihat juga sosok Nekomata yang diselimuti oeh api berwarna biru dan memiliki dua ekor yang juga diselimuti oleh api biru, yang saat ini sedang tidur. Lalu disampinya lagi, sama sekali tidak ada penghuninya.

Dan disamping jeruji yang kosong itu, terlihatlah sosok kera merah berekor empat yang sedang tidur. Dan selebihnya masih kosong. Kecuali jeruji disamping kiri rubah berekor sembilan, terlihatlah sosok makluk yang menyerupai seekor banteng namun sebelah tanduknya sudah terpotong dan memiliki tubuh seekor gurita.

Yang saat ini sosok banteng bertubuh gurita itu tengah berusaha untuk memukul serta menarik setiap potong besi pada jeruji itu dengan menggunakan tentakelnya. Namun sepertinya usaha yang dilakukannya sepertinya sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba saja, ditengah tengah para hewan raksasa itu muncul sosok manusia yang memiliki suarai pirang. Dan tentu saja para hewan raksasa yang merasakan kehadiran dari sosok 'dia' langsung memukul serta mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada manusia itu. Kecuali sosok rubah berekor sembilan dan Nekomata, yang hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku, Kurama ? " tanya Naruto kepada sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang bernama Kurama.

" **Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu "** ucap Kurama.

" Begitu, lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kurama " ucap Naruto sambil memandangi para hewan raksasa yang sedang terkurung didalam jeruji.

" **Mengenai tujuan perjalanan mu ? "**

" Lalu, apa kau mempunyai saran ? "

" **Ya, sebaiknya kau pergi mengembara dan pergi mencara para Jinchuriki yang lainya untuk kau ambil sebagian kekuatan dari Bijuu mereka. Lalu kau juga harus pergi ke lembah kematin "**

" Kalau soal kekuatan para Bijuu, aku sudah merencanakannya. Namun, untuk apa aku pergi menuju ke lembah kematin ? " tanya Naruto.

" **Disana terdapat sebuah gulungan rahasia milik Rikudo-jiji, dan kau harus mempelajari gulungan itu. Karena aku sangat yakin, pasti ada pembahasan mengenai Doujutsu milik mu. "** ucap Kurama.

" **Dasar rubah sialan, kenapa kau memberi tahu pada manusia ini tentang letak gulungan rahasia milik jiji "** teriak Shukaku.

" **Bukankah sudah jelas, kalau Kurama ingin Naruto untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Ashura-kun. Kau sudah mendengar sendiri bukan ? "** ucap Matatabi.

" **Aku tetap tidak terima, jika bocah ini harus mempelajari gulungan rahasia milik Rikudo-jiji. Jika dia tetap bersikeras, maka akan aku buat tubuh nya hancur dikarekan tidak dapat menampung kekuatan ku. Kalian juga akan membatu ku juga bukan Son, Gyuki ? "** Ucap Shukaku.

" **Tentu saja, aku ingin sekali menghancurkan tubuh bocah ini. Aku tidak sudi jika harus menjadi jinchuriki dari bocah yang Cuma beruntung dikarenakan memiliki setengah kekuatan Ashura "** ucap Gyuki.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar perdebatan para Bijuu dibuat bingung. Memiliki setengah kekuatan Ashura? Dan melaksanakan tugas dari Ashura? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraanpara Bijuu ini.

Dan ketika para Bijuu itu menginginkan tubuhnya hancur, entah mengapa dia ingin sekali tertawa. Karena semua yang dibicarakan oleh para Bijuu itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

" **Kalau begitu kita mulai sa...UUUaaggghhh! "** ucapan Shukaku pun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya diikat oleh rantai-rantai chakra.

" Kau tahu? Kebencian mu itu sudah diluar batas Shukaku. Jika kau benar-benar membenci ku dan menginginkan tubuh ku hancur, maka itu semua hanyalah sia-sia. Selama dua tahun bersama kalian, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Dan salah satunya adalah kau Shukaku, diantara para Bijuu yang ada disini. Hanya kau lah Bijuu yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasut., dan jika kau ingin membuatku hancur dikarenakan Chakra kalian. Maka itu sama sekali tidak akan bisa.

Aku sudah menambahka beberapa segel pada jeruji kalian. Kalian tidak akan bisa menyalurkan chakra kalian kepada diriku, bahkan jika kalian mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil " ucap Naruto.

 _ **Triiing! Triiing! Triiing!**_

Tiba-tiba saja, jeruji yang mengurung para Bijuu terbuka. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat para Bijuu yang lainnya terkejut.

" Kita selesaikan permasalahan kita disini. Kalian berempat, Shukaku, Matatabi, Son Goku, dan Gyuki lawanlah diriku bersama dengan Kurama. Dan jika aku dan Kurama menang, maka aku ingin kalian semua membantu ku, tanpa ada paksaan. Dan jika aku kalah, maka aku akan menyerahkan tubuh ku ini pada kalian. " ucap Naruto.

" **Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka akan aku turuti Uzumaki Naruto "** ucap Shukaku sambil menciptakan beberapa bola pasir dibelakang nya.

" **Begitu pula dengan kami Bocah ! "** ucap Son dan Gyuki.

 _ **Wuuuush!**_

Setelah itu, Bola-bola pasir milik Shukaku langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan begitu pula dengan Son dan Gyuki yang menembakkan bola Lava dan tinta hitam kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan dari para Bijuu itu langsung mengaktifkan Doujutsu nya. Dan setelah mengaktifkan Doujutsu nya, Naruto langsung melakukan segel tangan yang cukup sederhana.

 **Kagebunshin no jutsu**

Dan muncullah dua klon bunshin milik Naruto, meskipun begitu. Tetap saja serangan dari ketiga Bijuu itu masihlah belum dihentikan oleh Naruto.

" Kurama " panggil Naruto.

" **Serahkan pada ku "** ucap Kurama yang mengebaskan ekornya.

Dan akibatnya, serangan dari Shukaku dan Gyuki berhasil diatasi, namun tidak dengan bola lava milik Son yang sebentar lagi akan mengenai Naruto. Namun, tiba-tiba saja bola-bola lava kilik Son berubah menjadi butiran debu ketika bola lava itu melewati dinding api biru milik Matatabi.

" **Maaf Shukaku, untuk saat ini kita akan menjadi musuh kalian. "** ucap Matatabi.

" **Apa maksud mu Matatabi, apa kau ingin mendukung pendapat rubah sialan itu "** tanya Gyuki.

" **Tentu saja "**

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Matatabi langsung tersenyum, dia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan bahwa salah satu dari para Bijuu akan membela dirinya.

" Terima kasih Matatabi, aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa atas keputusan mu itu " ucap Naruto.

" **Meskipun kucing itu bergabung dengan mu, namun teteap saja kami teteap unggul. Dua lawan tiga, sudah jelas kami akan menang "** ucap Son.

" Sepertinya kau harus menggunakan kacamata Son, karena aku juga akan ikut "

 _ **Bliiishhhh!**_

Dan setelah itu, tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh chakra emas, dan Chakra emas itu langsung berubah bentuk menyerupai sosok Kyuubi versi Shukaku. Sedangkan kedua klonya yang sudah selesai merapal handseal langsung menghentakkan telapak tangan mereka kepermukan air.

 **Meiton : Yami no Ryu**

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Dan muncullah dua ekor naga hitam yang ukuranya setara dengan para Biju dan lima ekor naga air yang ukuran nya pun juga sama dengan para Bijuu.

" Dan juga lawan mu saat ini adalah delapan melawan tiga. Bersiplah untuk petemputan yang besar para Bijuu " ucap Naruto asli yang seketika tubuh dari Kyuubi versi Shukaku diselimuti oleh Armor astral berwarna hitam.

.

 **Bersambung!**

Ohayou minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan author yang gaje ini. meskipun mendapat sedikit kendala dalam pengupdate fic ini. Namun akhirnya fic ini dapat update.

Tidak banya yang dapat author katakan, selain terima kasih kepada para readers karena sudah mau menunggu update nya fic author. Dan akan author usahakan untuk update secepatnya, meskipun sempat lupa dengan beberapa alur.

Mungkin itu saja, dan apa ada saran dari beberapa readers untuk chapter selanjutnya? Jika ada author harap kalian dapat menulisnya dikolom review. Dan itu saja yang dapat author sampaikan.

 _ **See you Again Minna-san**_

 _ **Apocalypse of Yami mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Arc : Shippuden**

 **Hikari No Yami season 2.**

 **Genre : Aduventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Familiy, Hurt/Comforn, Romance.**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Semi-canon, Smart!Naru, Doujutsu!Naru, Meiton!Naru, Semi-Overpower!Naru, Jinchuriki!Naru, Alive!MinaKushi.**

* * *

 _ **Mindscape**_

Disebuah tempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh genangan air, terlihatlah beberapa Bijuu serta beberapa ekor Naga yang saling berhadapan. Dan nama dari para Bijuu itu adalah Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Matatabi, Yonbi no Son Goku, Hachibi no Gyuuki, dan Kyuubi no Kurama.

Mereka semua merupakan Bijuu yang berhasil Naruto tangkap dalam pertempuran di Konoha, kecuali Kyuubi yang merupakan Bijuu milik dia sendiri. Selain para Bijuu, juga terdapat tujuh ekor Naga yang merupakan perwujudan dari jutsu elemen Naruto.

Dua ekor Naga Meiton dan lima ekor Naga Suiton, dan tentu saja untuk memgeluarkan Naga-naga itu diperlukan Chakra yang sangat besar. Namun hal seperti sama sekali bukan hal sulit bagi Naruto.

Dia terlahir sebagai seorang Uzumaki, yang artinya dia terlahir dengan kapasitas Chakra yang sudah setara dengan para Bijuu. Selain mereka, juga terdapat satu sosok lagi yang menyerupai Kyuubi versi Shukaku yang mengenakan Armor astral berwarna hitam.

" **Dua Bijuu dan tujuh ekor Naga elemen, serta satu manusia yang menyerupai wujud Kyuubi. Menarik, namun itu belumlah cukup meskipun Kyuubi berada dipihak kalian. Karena satuhal yang harus kalian ketahui, bahwa kami para Bijuu memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing."** ucap Gyuuki dengan sombong.

" **Itu benar sekali, dan tidak semua Bijuu yang dapat menggunakan kemampuan istimewa mereka dengan leluasa,"** ucap Shukaku dengan nada meremehkan nya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku takut dengan itu semua. Seharusnya kalian tahu sendiri bahwa posisi kalian bertiga sangatlah tidak menguntungkan!" ucap Naruto dalam wujud Kyuubi.

 _ **Wuushh!**_

Seketika Naruto dalam wujud Kyuubi melesat menuju Shukaku, dan begitu pula dengan Matatabi dan Kurama yang melesat menuju Son dan Gyuuki. Sementara para Naga elemen yang dikendalikan oleh para Bunshin Naruto mengikuti Naruto yang asli dari belakang.

Shukaku yang melihat Naruto berserta Naga elemen yang melesat kearahnya, langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dan tiba tiba saja genagan air yang berada di alam bawah sadar Naruto seketika berubah menjadi gurun pasir.

 **Suna no Umi**

Naruto yang melihat perubahan pada Mindscape nya, langsung berhenti dan melihat ke segela penjuru arah untuk melihat keadaan Mindscape nya. Dan keadaan Mindscape nya saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari keadaan biasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shukaku?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

" **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Apa mata mu sudah buta Gaki? Apa kau tidak melihat bahwa aku sudah merubah Mindscape butut mu itu. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sekatang kau tidak akan bisa mengakses Mindscape milikmu, sekarang tempat ini adalah rumahku, daerah kekuasaanku. Dan juga akulah Kami-sama ditempat ini."** teriak Shukaku dengan nada sombong.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud kemampuan istimewa itu?" tanya Naruto.

" **Benar sekali! Dan juga kemampuan ini aku dapatkan setelah berhasil mengendalikan Gaara. Dan tempat ini akan segera menjadi kuburan mu Gaki !"** teriak Shukaku sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tercipta sebuah gelombang pasit yang menyerupai ombak yang melesat kearah Naruto. Melihat serangan ombak pasir tersebut Naruto pun menciptakan sebuah pedang dari chakra astral yang meyelimuti nya.

 _ **Wuuussshhh!**_

Seketika ombak pasir yang hampir menerjangnya terbelah menjadi dua, namun serangan dadakan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya sehingga membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menghadapinya.

"Serahkan serangan kepada kami Bosss!" ucap Bunshin Naruto yang menaiki Naga air.

Naruto pun tersenyum ketika melihat lima ekor Naga _Suiton_ milik nya yang melesat kearah ombak pasir yang berada di belakang nya. Dan dengan begitu dia bisa fokus untuk menghadapi Shukaku.

"Sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir jika kau melakukan serangan dadakan lagi Shukaku, para _Bunshin_ yang mengendalikam Naga air akan menghadapi ombak pas-... "

 _ **Grooooaaarrrr!**_

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara raungan dari arah belakangnya, dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah belakangnya, Naruto dapat melihat Dua ekor Tanuki tengah menghadapi Naga air nya.

" **Ini adalah dunia ku, aku adalah tuhannya disini. Jadi apapun yang aku ingin kan, pasti akan terjadi. Hahahahahaha! Sekarang mari kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguh nya Uzumaki Naruto!"** ucap Shukaku sambil melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang dalam mode Kyuubi juga ikut melesat, sedangkan para Naga elemen milik Naruto sedang menghadapi tanuki yang diciptakan oleh Shukaku. Sementara itu Kurama dan Matatabi dengan sengitnya tengah menghadapi Son Goku dan Gyuuki yang terus menerus mengekuarkan serangan jarak jauh.

Ketika jarak nya semakin dekat dengan Shukaku, Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedang nya. Shukaku yang melihat hal tersebut memerintahkan pasirnya untuk melindunginya, dan ketika pasir tersebut berhasil melindunginya, Shukaku langsung memukul kepala dari sosok Kyuubi yang di kendalikan oleh Naruto.

Akibat dari pukulan tersebut membuat Naruto dalam mode Kyuubi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Shukaku yang melihat kesempatan tersebut, kembali melancarkan serangan kepada Naruto.

Dengan membentuk puluhan tombak pasir di sekitarnya, Shukaku langsung menembaki Naruto dengan puluhan tombak pasir tersebut. Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut, memerintahkan Kyuubi yang dia kendalikan untuk bertahan, sehingga membuat serangan tersebut tidak mengenai tubuh Naruto yang asli.

Naruto yang tengah berusaha menahan semua serangan Shukaku, tiba-tiba saja merasakan aura kehadiran dari arah belakangnya. Dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah belakangnya, Naruto dapat melihat dua ekor tanuki pasir yang tengah melesat kearahnya.

Tidak ingin cepat berakhri, Naruto pun menonaktifkan mode Kyuubi nya. Sehingga membuat puluhan tombak pasir tersebut melewatinya, dan puluhan tombak pasir itu akhirnya mengenai kedua tanuki pasir milik Shukaku. Dan kedua tanuki pasir tersebut langsung berakhir menjadi butiran pasir setelah menerima serangan tersebut.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanuki pasir tersebut kearah para Bijuu yang lainnya, Naruto dapat melihat pertarungan yang begitu sengit tengah terjadi saat ini. Yang dimana saat ini Son Goku terus menerus menembakan bola lava, serta melayangkan pukulan kerarah Kurama.

Sedangkan Kurama, terus menarus menangkis serangan Son Goku dan ketika ada kesempatan Kurama pasti akan menembaki Son Goku dengan bola apinya ataupun dengan Bijuudama nya.

Dan begitu pula dengan Matatabi yang terus menerus melancarkan serangan kepada Gyuuki, namun dikarenakan Gyuuki yang memiliki kemampuan unik yang dapat memunculkan tinta perekat, membuat Matatabi kesulitan menghadap Gyuuki. Ditambah dengan tentakel Gyuuki yang terus menerus menyarang Matatabi.

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan para Bijuu itu, akhirnya menyadari bahwa perbedaan antara kekuatannya dengan para Bijuu sangatlah jauh. Dan semua itu terbukti dengan pertarungannya dengan Shukaku.

Meskipun Naruto merupakan pengguna _Doujutsu_ langka dan dapat membuat gentar para Bijuu, tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah seorang yang kekuatannya berada di bawah para Bijuu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi sedikit pesimis terhadap kekuatannya.

" **Apakah kau sudah menyadari nya Gaki? Kekuatan mu dan kekuatan para Bijuu sangatlah jauh dari tingkatan kekuatan mu. Bahkan untuk menghadapi aku saja kau sudah kualahan, bagaimana kau akan mengendalikan kekuatan kami?**

 **Kau itu hanyalah beruntung dikarenakan Kurama mengasihani mu, jika Kurama bertindak sama seperti kami..."** ucap Shukaku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya **"...Kehidupan mu pasti sudah berakhir. Serta bocah pemiliki _Doujutsu_ yang langka, akan segera musnah."**

Tepat setelah Shukaku berhasil mengintiminasi Naruto, Shukaku langsung memerintahkan pasir yang menjadi pijakan Naruto menjadi sebuah pilar pasir. Dan pilar pasir tersebut memiliki ketinggian yang sama dengan para Bijuu.

Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak berkutik ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan Shukaku, dan saat ini Naruto hanya dapat pasrah setelah melihat semua kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan para Bijuu yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

" **Kurama! Matatabi! Lihatlah akhir dari bocah yang kalian percayai ini." teriak Shukaku sambil memerintah pasirnya untuk membungkus tubuh Naruto.**

Secara perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai diselimuti oleh pasir yang dikendalikan oleh Shukaku. Semakin lama, pasir tersebut mulai melahap tubuh Naruto, hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuh Naruto terbungkus oleh pasir Shukaku.

Namun sebelum seluruh tubuhnya sepenuhnya terbungkus oleh pasir Shukaku, Naruto sempat mendengar suara teriakan Kurama.

 **"Naruto... jika kau mengakhiri hidup mu saat ini. Maka dendam yang selama ini kau pendam tidak akan pernah bisa kau laksanakan. Apa kau akan membiarkan Otsutsuki Himetsu itu hidup tenang? Apa kau akan membiarkan kematian kakak mu begitu saja."** teriak Kurama sebelum tubuh Naruto ditelan oleh pasir Shukaku.

...

...

 _ **Beberapa menit setelah Naruto memasuki Mindscape.**_

Disebuah pemandian air panas yang disinggahi oleh Naruto, terlihatlah dua orang gadis yang masuk kedalam pemandian air panas yang sedang ditempati oleh Naruto. Meskipun kedua gadis tersebut merupakan seorang shinobi, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari pancaran _chakra_ Naruto.

Gadis yang pertama kali masuk adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan sebatas punggung, serta memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hijau. Gadis tersebut masuk kedalam pemandian air panas tersebut tanpa mengenakan satu helai benang pun, dan yang dia bawa hanyalah sehelai handuk putih yang menutupi daerah pribadinya saja.

Gadis kedua adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat sebatas bahu, serta sepasang mata berwarna hitam gelap. Penampilan gadis tersebut pun tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan gadis yang pertama kali masuk, hanya bertelanjang saja serta membawa handuk putih yang cuman di letakkan di bahu nya.

"Waahh! Pemandiannya luas sekali." ucap gadis berambut coklat dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah melihat pemandian air panas saja Matsuri?" ucap gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan kepada gadis disampingnya yang bernama Matsuri.

"Habisnya, selama ini aku tidak pernah pergi ke pemandian air panas. Dan juga di Suna kan tidak ada pemandian air panas, terlebih lagi aku selalu melaksanakan misi di dalam desa. Dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku melaksakan misi diluar desa. Jadi kau mengerti kan Temari-sama?" ucap Matsuri.

"Ya... ya...!" ucap Temari dengan malas.

Setelah itu Temari dan Matsuri pun masuk secara perlahan-lahan kedalam pemandian air panas itu, dan tidak lupa melepaskan handuk yang mereka kenakan.

"Aaahhhh!" desah mereka ketika merasa nyaman ketika masuk ke dalam kolam air panas tersebut. _(Jangan ngeres pikirannya oii)_

"Ne..ne.. Temari-sama!" panggil Matsuri.

"Ada apa lagi Matsuri?" ucap Temari yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Matsuri.

"Apa aku boleh berenang kesana?" tanya Matsuri dengan semangat.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Temari.

Mendapar ijin dari Temari, Matsuri pun langsung berenang di kolam pemandian air panas itu. Temari yang melihat ekpresi senang dari murid adik nya dibuat tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja Temari merasakan kantuk saat dia berendam di kolam air panas.

" _Aaaahh! Akhirnya tubuhku dapat beristirahat. Ingin rasanya aku untuk tidur sejenak."_ batin Temari.

"Kyaaaa!"

Ketika Temari mulai terlelap, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan Matsuri yang membuat tidurnya menjadi terganggu.

"Jangan berisik Matsuri" teriak Temari.

Matsu yang mendengar teriakan Temari, langsung berenang mendekati Temari. Dan ketika Matsuri sudah berada tepat di depan Temari, tiba-tiba saja Matsuri mendapatkan jitakan dari Temari.

"Go-gomen Temari-sama," ucap Matsuri sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak, apa kau bertemu Kera di pemandian air panas ini?" tanya Temari yang berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

"Bu-bukan! Ta-tapi di balik batu itu ada laki-laki," ucap Matsuri sambil menunjuk batu yang cukup besar yang berada di pinggir kolam.

Temari yang mendengar perkataan Matsuri langsung mengambil Kunai yang sengaja dia bawa ke kolam pemandian air panas. Dan dengan perlahan Temari pun melilit handuk milik nya ke tubuhnya dan pergi mendekat ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Matsuri.

 _ **Wuuuuushhh!**_

Namun ketika jarak antara Temari dengan sosok laki-laki yang dikatakan oleh Matsuri hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, tiba-tiba saja angin kencang muncul dari balik bebatauan, dan bebatuan yang menjadi tempat laki-laki itu berada pun hancur akibat tekanan angin yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan ketika bebatuan tersebut hancur, Temari dapat sosok laki-laki remaja bersurai kuning jabrik tengah duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Tubuh Temari langsung membatu setelah melihat siapa yang ada di balik batu itu.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang _missing-nin_ Rank-S dengan harga kepala sebesar 2.500.000 yen. Sekaligus penyelamat bagi Temari, dikarenakan berkat dirinya Temari dapat melihat adik bungsu nya tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus takut lepas kendali.

Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara Naruto membuat Shukaku yang ada di tubuh adiknya menjadi tenang. Namun dia sangat bersyukur karena dia dapat melihat adiknya hidup dengan normal lagi.

" _Ke-kenapa dia ada disini, da-dan apa-apan tekanan Chakra ini. A-apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ batin Temari yang berusaha bertahan dari tekanan angin yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Temati yang terus memperhatikan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dibuat terkejut dengan munculannya 5 jenis ekor yang berbeda bentuk dari belakang Naruto, dan kelim aekor tersebut memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Diantara ke 5 jenis ekor itu, Temari mengenali salah satu ekor tersebut. Sebuah ekor berwarna cokelat dengan aksen api biru yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi warga Sunagakure. Ichibi no Shukaku, itulah nama dari sosok Bijuu yang mendiami adik nya serta wujud ekor yang sedang berada di belakang Naruto.

" _A-apa jangan-jangan dia lepas kendali!"_ batin Temari.

Semakin lama tekanan chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto semakin besar. Dan dikarenakan tidak kuat menahan tekanan tersebut, Temari pun harus terpental. Matsuri yang sudah berdiri di pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja melihat Temari yang terlempar akibat tekanan chakra dan angin yang besar itu, dengan sigap menagkap Temari dan membawa Temari keluar dari pemandian air panas tersebut yang keadaannya saat ini sudah sangat mengerikan.

 _ **Braakkh!**_

Namun sebelum Matsuri berhasil membawa Temari yang dalam keadaan pingsan keluar, tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk pemandian air panas tempat mereka berada terbuka. Dan dari balik pintu tersebut, terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih seperti duri landak yang hanya mengenakan handuk melilit pinggang nya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak Matsuri sambil menampar pria itu.

 _ **Plaakk!**_

Tamparan dari Matsuri pun tepat mengenai pipi dari pria itu dan membuat pria itu terlempar. Dan tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul dua orang gadis berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan kimono berwarna biru.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata a.k.a Uzumaki Karin. Dan dibelakang Karin terlihatlah sosok gadis yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan nya namun tak berkacamata a.k.a Sara.

Matsuri yang mendengar suara dari perempuan yang baru saja datang itu langsung berlari sambil menyeret tubuh Temari. Dan sesampainya Matsuri di dekat mereka, Matsuri pun langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Karin.

"A-ada orang mesum!" ucap Matsuri.

"Orang Mesum?" ucap Karin dan Sara bersamaan.

"Hmm! Di-dia ada disana," ucap Matsuri sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru dia tampar.

Karin dan Sara pun melihat kearah tepat yang ditunjuk oleh Matsuri, dan terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya yang terlentang tak berdaya dengan bagian pipi merah nya yang terdapat jejak telapak tangan. Mereka berdua pun dibuat sweatdrop ketika melihat kondisi dari pria paruh baya itu.

Namun ekspresi sweatdrop mereka seketika hilang ketika mereka berdua merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar yang berada di dekat mereka, terlebih lagi dengan Karin yang memiliki kemampuan sensor yang setara dengan Naruto.

Mengabaikan Matsuri yang berada di belakang mereka, Karin dan Sara pergi menuju ke sumber dari tekanan Chakra itu. Dan terlihatlah seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali, dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua pun langsung berlari menuju ke sosok laki-laki yang berada di pemandian air panas itu.

Namun sebelum mereka berdua berhasil masuk ke dalam pemandian air panas itu, sosok pria paruh baya yang ditampar oleh Matsuri tiba-tiba saja menghentikan Karin dan Sara.

"Menyinggkir kau! Aku harus ke sana," ucap Karin sambil berusaha melewati pria paruh baya itu.

"Tetap di sini." ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Menyingkir kau, aku harus mengecek keadaan Naruto," ucap Karin.

"Ku bilang tetap disini, ya tetap disini. Saat ini keadaannya dalam keadan tidak stabil, terlebih lagi wujudnya yang sekarang. Mendekat ke dia sama saja bunuh diri, lebih baik kau tetap disini dan biarkan aku mengurus ini." bentak pria paruh baya kepada Karin.

Karin yang mendengar nada bicara dari pria paruh baya itu yang seakan-akan meremehkannya langsung saja mengeluarkan kunai nya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sara sudah terlebih dahulu menahan Karin agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Cukup Karin," ucap Sara sambil berusaha menahan Karin.

"Lepaskan Sara, aku harus menghajar pria mesum ini. Apa dia tidak tai dengan siapa dia berhadapan?" ucap Karin.

"Ta-..." ucapan Sara pun langsung terhenti setelah merasakan _killing intent_ dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku tau siapa kalian! Kalian berdua adalah Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Sara, Kunoichi yang pernah mengikuti ujian Chunin di Konoha dan shinobi yang berasal dari Uzushiogakure yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Nagato sang pemilik _Doujutsu_ Rinnegan." ucap nya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sara.

"Nama ku Jiraiya, Petapa Sennin dari Konohagakure sekaligus sensei dari Nagato dan Minato." ucap Jiraiya.

Karin dan Sara yang mendengar nama itu, tentu saja terkejut. Namun rasa terkejut mereka menghilang setelah mendegar nama Konoha. Yang dalam pikiran hanya satu hal yang ada, pria yang ada di depan mereka berniat menangkap Naruto.

Jiraiya yang melihat gelahat dari kedua Kunoichi itu, langsung berbalik untuk menatap kedua Kunoichi itu.

"Meskipun aku berasal dari Konoha, tapi aku tidak akan menangkap Naruto. Aku sudah bersumpah bahwa jika aku bertemu dengan Naruto aku akan melindungi nya sebagai penembusan dosa ku" ucap Jiraiya "Sekarang kalian berdua mundurlah, biar aku yang mengurus keadaannya saat ini." lanjut Jiraiya sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

Dan ketika Jiraiya berusaha mendekati Naruto, Jiraiya dapai merasakan _Killing Intent_ dari tempat asal Naruto. Namun Jiraiya tetap berusaha untuk bertahan dari _Killing Intent_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Dan setiap langkah yang Jiraiya ambil, dia selalu melakukan _handseal_ yang terlihat sangat rumit.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila itu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di selimuti oleh Chakra berwarna merah. Dan setelah seluruh tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh Chakra merah itu, tiba-tiba saja kulit Naruto mengelupas secara perlahan lahan.

 _"_ _Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai chakra Kyuubi bisa keluar?"_ batin Jiraiya yang beranggapan bahwa chakra merah tersebut berasal dari Kyuubi.

Ketika Jiraiya sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto, Jiraiya dapat melihat bahwa setengah dari tubuh Naruto sudah berubah menjadi merah pekat. Selain tubuh Naruto, Jiraiya juga melihat bahwa di belakang Naruto terdapat 5 jenis ekor yang berbeda bentuk.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu selama ini Naruto. Kenapa ekor dari para Bijuu bisa ada bersama mu?"_ batin Jiraiya.

Setelah selesai merangkai handseal, Jiraiya langsung menghentakkan tepalapak tangan nya ke permukaan batu yang dia pijaki.

 _ **Boft!**_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gumpalan asap mumcul di sekitar tangan Jiraiya. Dan setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihat lah sebuah kuas untuk melukis dan sebotol tinta. Jiraiya yang melihat kedua benda itu, mengambil nya dan mulai menulis serangkaian formula fuinjutsu di sekeliling Naruto.

Karin dan Sara terus memperhatikan Jiraiya, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah melepaskan perhatian mereka dari Jiraiya. Meskipun Karin dapat merasakan bahwa Jiraiya sama sekali tidak berbuat buruk.

Namun dia tetap memasang posisi siaga, dia tidak ingin kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruo. Sementara itu, Matsuri yang tadinya berada di belakang mereka sudah keluar dari sana dan membawa Temari pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Karin apa kau merasakan sesuatu dari tubuh Naruto-kun?" tanya Sara.

"Aku merasakan kalau dari tubuh Naruto keluar chakra Negatif yang bisa dibilang mirip ketika dua peserta ujian Chunin dari Kumogakure lepas kendali." ucap Karin.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun kembali memperhatikan Jiraiya, dan terlihatlah Jiraiya yang sudah selesai menulus formula fuinjutsu. Jiraiya yang telah selesai itu pun kembali berdiri di depan Naruto, dan melakukan handseal yang cukup rumit.

 **Fuinjutsu: Fujahoin**

 _ **Zruutt!**_

Seketika segel-segel fuinjutsu yang ditulis oleh Jiraiya merambat ke tubuh Naruto, dan secara perlahan-lahan semua segel fuinjutsu itu mengecil dan membentuk sebuak sebuah segel di perut Naruto.

...

 _ **Back time to Naruto**_

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Naruto mulai diselimuti oleh pasir Shukaku, dan ketika pasir tersebut hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

"O-o...otsu...su-ki...Hi...met..su !" ucap Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

" **Hahahahahahaha! Akhirnya, akhirnya...aku bisa membunuh bocah sok hebat ini. Akan ku perlihatkan kepada mu Ashura. Bahwa Reinkarnasi mu itu lemah, dan dia tidaklah lebih dari sebuah hama yang sangat mudah di singkirkan...hahahahah! "** tawa Shukaku setelah melihat Naruto yang berhasil dia kurung di dalam pasir nya.

Matatabi yang melihat akhir dari hidup Naruto terlihat sangat syok. Sementara itu Son Goku dan Hachibi yang melihat kondisi Naruto, juga ikut tertawa bersama Shukaku. Namun berbeda dengan Kurama yang saat ini menyeringai saat melihat keadaan Naruto.

" **Ada apa Rubah sialan! Apa sebegitu depresi nya kau melihat bahwa Jinchuriki mu mati di tangan Bijuu yang lainnya?"** tanya Shukaku yang melihat Kurama yang menyeringai **"Jangan Khawatir, nyawa Jinchuriki mu akan segera aku habisi."** ucap Shukaku sambil mengepalkan tangan nya secara perlahan-lahan.

 **Sabaku Soso**

Pasir yang membungkus Naruto secara perlahan-lahan mulai memadat dan mengecil. Namun sebelum pasir itu meremuk kan tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba pasir yang membukus Naruto meledak serta di iringi dengan munculnya sosok astral yang memiliki tinggi dua kali lipat dari para Bijuu.

 _ **In Real Life**_

Tak ada bedanya di _Mindscape_ , tubuh Naruto di dunia nyata juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan di _Mindscape_ nya. Naruto yang tengah duduk itu, tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra dalam jumlah besar.

Bahkan segel-segel Fuin yang sudah di pasangkan di tubuh Naruto mulai memudar. Jiraiya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melompat menjauh dari Naruto agar terhendar dari tebasan dari pedang astral yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **BBRRRUUUGGGHH!**_

Chakra yang keluar dalam jumlah besar itu pun mulai saling bergabung dan membentuk kerangaka-kerangka tulang berserta tangan dan kepala nya yang juga merupakan tulang belulang.

Setiap bagian yang muncul itu saling menyatu dan akhirnya terbentuklah sosok _Skeleton_ setengah badan. Dan dari sosok astral itu terpancar tekanan chakra yang begitu besar. Sampai-sampai tekanan chakra itu membuat Karin dan Sara pingsan.

Jiraiya yang juga merasakan tekanan chakra yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto semakin bertambah besar, langsung menggigit jempol nya dan merangkai _handseal._ Setelah selesai merangkai _handseal_ yang cukup rumit itu, Jiraiya langsung menghempaskan telapak tangan nya ke permukaan tanah.

 **Doton: Yomi Doma**

Tepat setelah itu tekstur permukaan tanah di sekitaran pemandian air panas berubah menjadi lembek, dan begitu pula dengan air panas yang berada di sana menyurut dan digantikan dengan lumpur yang terus naik ke permukaan.

" _Ku harap rencana ini berhasil!"_ batin Jiraiya.

Naruto yang masih berada dalam mode tak sadarkan diri itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan tempat dia berada. Bahkan permukaan batu yang menjadi tempat duduk Naruto, sudah terendam oleh lumpur yang di keluarkan oleh Jiraiya.

Secara perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai terbenam ke dalam lumpur hisap, dan begit pula dengan sosok astral yang melindungi Naruto. Namun sebelum seluruh tubuh Naruto terbenam, tiba-tiba saja sosok astral itu menggerakan kedua tangannya dan menebas seluruh lumpur yang ada di sekeliling nya.

Meskipun begitu, lumpur tersebut terus bermunculan dan kembali berusaha untuk menenggelamkan Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi sosok astral itu kembali menebas setiap lumpur yang berusaha untuk menenggelamkan Naruto.

Jiraiya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengalirkan _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar kepada jutsu lumur nya itu, sehingga jumlah lumpur yang muncul semakin banyak. Seakan memiliki pemikiran sendiri, sosok astral itu kembali memunculkan sepasang tangan lagi. Dan sepasang tangan yang baru muncul itu langsung melesat menuju kearah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang menyadari serangan itu, memuruskan untuk menghentikan jutsu nya dan memilih untuk menjauh dari tebasan sosok astral itu. Meskipun sudah menghindar tetap saja sosok astral tersebut menyerang Jiraiya.

...

 _ **Change Scane, Mindscape Naruto.**_

...

Melihat kemunculan dari makhluk astral secara tiba-tiba membuat konsentrasi Shukaku untuk mengendalikan pasirnya menghilang. Bahkan keadaan _Mindscape_ nya pun sudah kembali seperti semula.

Shukaku yang melihat kejadian aneh itu terlihat kebingungan, dan begitu pula dengan Bijuu lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi, jutsu pengendali pikiran milik Shukaku tiba-tiba saja dipatahkan dengan begitu mudah.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu berat masuk ke indra pendengaran mereka. Melihat ke sumber suara, dan terlihatlah sosok astral berwajah mengerikan dengan sepasang tandung di kening nya dan memiliki lengan yang berjumlah dua pasang, mengenakan sebuah armor layaknya samurai, dan di belakang sosok astral itu terdapat sepasang sayap yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar.

" **Ma-makhluk apa itu?"** ucap Matatabi ketika melihat sosok astral itu.

" **Peduli apa aku dengan makhluk itu, yang jelas kita harus membunuh bocah itu. Jika berhasil maka kita dapat terbebas dari kurungan ini!"** ucap Shukaku yang mulai berkonsentrasi.

" **Kau benar!"** balas Son Goku.

Melihat jarak antara mereka dengan sosok astral itu, membuat trio Bijuu itu merangkai _singel handseal_ secara bersamaan. Dan terlihatlah Shukaku dan Son Goku menghirup udara dengan jumlah yang besar.

Sementara Hachibi sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif di mulutnya. Dan setelah energi positif dan negatif terkumpul dalam jumlah besar di mulutnya, Hachibi pun memadatkan energi itu dalam bentuk sebuah bola kecil.

 **Fuuton: Renkodan**

Shukaku pun menembakkan bola angin yang sudah di padat kan kearah Naruto yang dilindungi oleh sosok astral itu. Bola angin yang ditembakkan oleh Shukaku terus mengenai tubuh sosok astral yang melindungi Naruto.

 **Yoton: Shakugaryūgan no jutsu**

Son Goku yang melihat serangan beruntun Shukaku tidak tinggal diam, chakra yang sudah dipadatkan oleh Son di dalam mulutnya langsung dia muntahkan dan dia tembakkan puluhan bola lava ke arah sosok astral itu.

Dan sosok astral itu yang terua mendapat serangan beruntun dari Shukaku dan Son Goku hanya diam saja. Meskipun beberapa kali sosok astral itu kehilangan keseimbangan, namun dia sama sekali tidak membalas serangan Shukaku dan Son Goku.

 **BIJUUDAMA**

Disaat sosok astral itu kembali berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Hachibi menembakkan _Bijuudama_ ke sosok astral itu. Dan serangan tersebut tepat mengenai dada makhluk astral itu, dan di dada tersebut juga terdapat Naruto.

Asap yang tercipta dari serangan _Bijuudama_ Hachibi menutupi area di sekitar sosok asral itu berada, merasa belum yakin dengan serangan yang sebelum nya. Shukaku, Son Goku dan Hachibi kembali melancarkan serangan.

Membuka rahang mereka secara bersamaan membuat jumlah energi positif dan negatif terkumpul dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Semua energi positif dan negatif itu menyatu menjadi sebuah bola hitam nan-pekat.

Matatabi yang melihat serangan gabungan dari ketiga Bijuu itu langsung melesat kearah ketiga Bijuu itu untuk menghentikan serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Kurama muncul di depannya dan langsung mengibaskan ekor nya.

Matatabi yang melihat serangan tersebut langsung melompat ke belakang, namun siapa sangka tepat di belakang nya muncul sebuah jeruji besi. Ketika Matatabi memasuki are jeruji itu, pintu jeruji tersebut tertutup dan mengurung Matatabi di dalam nya.

" **Kenapa ini?"** tanya Matatabi yang melihat bahwa kondisi nya saat ini tengah terkurung di dalam jeruji besi yang sebelum nya juga pernah mengurung diri nya.

" **Tenanglah Neko!"** ucap Kurama.

Matatabi yang mendengar perkataan Kurama sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, melihat bagaimana besar nya _Bijuudama_ yang diciptakan tiga ekor Bijuu membuat Matatabi merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

 **Kuchiku no Bijuudama**

Setelah mengumpul kan energi positif dan negatif cukup banyak, ketiga Bijuu itu pun menembakkan _Bijuudama_ mereka ke arah sosok astral yang melindungi Naruto.

 _ **Wuushh!**_

Melihat ancaman yang menuju kearah nya, sosok astral itu pun menyilangkan ke empat pedang nya untuk melindungi diri nya. Semakin lama jarak antara sosok astral dan _Bijuudama_ itusemakin menipis.

 _ **Boommm!**_

Sebuah ledakan akibat benturan _Bijuudama_ dengan ke ke empat bilah pedang astral pun terjadi. Bahkan saking kuat nya ledakan tersebut air-air yang ada di _mindscape_ Naruto menciptakan gelombang ombak yang cukup besar.

Dikarenakan tekanan yang di berikan oleh _Bijuudama_ itu sangatlah besar, makhluk astal itu sedekit demi sedikit mulai terdorong ke belakang. Bahkan ke empat pedang milik makhluk astral itu sudah mulai retak.

Tidak ingin mati konyol, makhluk astal itu menebaskan ke empat bilah pedang nya. Dan akibatnya _Bijuudama_ yang menyerang dia terbelah menjadi empat bagian dan meledak ketika _Bijuudama_ itu mendarat di permukaan lantai _mindscape._

Shukaku, Son Goku, dan Hachibi langsung terdiam setelah melihat kejadian yang di luar nalar mereka itu terjadi. (Author: "Emang nya kapan kejadian di Naruto pernah masuk akal?" -_- poker face.. "Urusai Baka author!" teriak trio Bijuu)

 _Bijuudama_ yang merupakan serangan terkuat dari para Bijuu itu dapat di belah oleh seorang manusia yang kebetulan menjadi reinkarnasi dari anak seorang dewa. Bahkan anak-anak dari sang Dewa shinobi itu sama sekali belum pernah membelah _Bijuudama._

Berbeda dengan Kurama yang menyeringai saat melihat kemampuan Naruto yang begitu hebat, sebuah kemampuan yang dia ketahui setelah pertemuan nya dengan _Rikudou Sennin._ Secara tidak sengeja dia mendapat kemampuan baru yang dimana dia dapat mengakses inti pikiran dari _Doujutsu_ yang di miliki Naruto.

" **Ti-tidak dapat di percaya! Di-dia membelah** _ **Bijuudama**_ **dengan menggunakan wujud astral itu. Mo-monster, dia benar-bemar perwujudan seorang Monster!"** ucap Shukaku yang mulai gentar.

" **Jangan takut! Pasti di perlukan tenaga serta** _ **chakra**_ **yang besar untuk membelah _Bijuudama_ itu** _ ** _._ **_**Dan saat ini pasti** _ **chakra**_ **serta stamina nya hanya tersisa sedikit"** ucap Hachibi yang beranggapan kalau stamina dan _chakra_ Naruto tinggal sedikit.

" **Kau benar! Tidak mungkin untuk seorang manusia memiliki _stamina_ serta **_**chakra**_ **yang sangat besar. Dan kalau pun ada pasti stamina dan** _ **chakra**_ **nya terkuras habis untuk membelah** _ **Bijuudama**_ **! Jadi tidak usah takut Rakun bodoh,"** ucap Son Goku yang merutuki sifat Shukaku yang terlalu cepat takut.

Padahal Shukaku-lah yang mengajak diri nya serta Hachibi untuk melawan Naruto, dan sekarang Shukaku juga yang paling ketakutan hanya di karena-kan serangan mereka berhasil di hancurkan.

" **U-urusai... a-aku bukanya takut, tapi aku hanya terkejut saat dia berhasil membelah** _ **Bijuudama,**_ **"** elak Shukaku.

" **Huh! Katakan saja kau takut Rakun, aku melihat sendiri kau gemetar ketakutan saat melihat** _ **Bijuudama**_ **yang kita tembak terbelah,"** ucap Hachibi **"Lebih baik kita menyerang dia, kita tidak boleh membuang kesempatan ini."**

Selagi ke tiga Bijuu itu berdiskusi, Naruto yang berada dalam sosok astral tersebut terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang di lakulan oleh mereka. Dan saat mereka bertiga menatap sosok astral itu, ketiga Bijuu itu pun berlari kearah Naruto.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Gemericik air pun terjadi setiap kali mereka melangkah, dan saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Naruto. Ketiga Bijuu itu melompat sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk memukul sosok astral yang melindungi Naruto.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ pukulan dari ketiga Bijuu itu bergerak dengan begitu lambat, dan pada saat pukulan tersebut hampir mengeni dada makhluk astral itu, tiba-tiba saja mata kanan Naruto terbuka. Dan terlihat-lah bola mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi putih, serta terdapat tiga tomoe yang mengelili pupil nya.

 **Meiton: Tenjiryuu**

Sosok astral itu pun menarik ke empat pedang nya dari sarung nya dan dengan begitu cepatnya dan setelah menarik ke empat pedang nya, sosok astral itu menebaskan pun pedang nya kepada ketiga Bijuu yang akan menyerang nya.

 _ **Craass!**_

Ketiga Bijuu itu pun langsung mendapatkan luka parah setelah mendapatkan serangan tak terduga dari sosok astral itu. Shukaku harus merelakan tangan kanannya untuk puntung di karena kan menerima tebasan dari Naruto. Sementara itu Son Goku harus mendaptkan luka melintang di dada nya serta Hachibi yang harus ke hilangan 4 tentakel nya akibat tebasan itu.

" **Aaarrgghh!"** erang kesakitan mereka.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, setelah berhasil melukai ke tiga Bijuu tersebut sosok astral itu kembali melesat ke arah Shukaku yang jarak nya tidak tetlalu jauh dari nya. Shukaku yang melihat makhluk astral itu yang mendekat langsung mengibaskan tangan tangan kiri nya.

Dan terciptalah sebuah ombak pasir yang cukup besar yang mampu untuk menenggelamkan makhluk astral itu. Namun ombak tersebut sama sekali tidak berhasil menghentikan makhluk astral itu, dikarenakan ombak pasir tersebut terbelah akibat tebasan pedang makhluk astral itu.

Melihat serangan nya yang dapat di patahkan dengan mudah membuat Shukaku ketakutan, dan disaat dia ingin kabur dari tebasan pedang makhluk astral itu, tiba-tiba tubuh nya dililit oleh rantai _chakra_ Naruto yang muncul dari dalam air.

" **Menjauh dari ku! Menjauh dari ku Monster!"** teriak Shukaku yang sangat ketakutan.

Namun makhluk astral itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shukaku, dan pada akhir nya pedang makhluk astral itu berhasil membelah tangan kiri Shukaku. Dan tangan yang sudah terpotong itu jatuh dan tenggelam ke dasar _mindscape_ Naruto.

" **ARRRGGHHH!"** teriak penuh kesakitan Shukaku.

Tidak puas memotong tangan kiri Shukaku, makhluk astral itu kembali mendekat ke arah Shukaku dan saat dia sudah berada di depan Shukaku. Makhluk astral itu langsunh mencengkram kepala Shukaku dengan sekuat-kuat nya.

Dan secara perlahan-lahan dari lengan makhluk astral itu muncul sederetan formula fuinjutsu, dan formula fuinjutsu itu mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh Shukaku dan setelah itu makhluk astral itu melempar tubuh Shukaku ke sembarang tempat. Dan pada saat tubuh Shukaku mendarat, jatuhlah satu persatu tiang kayu berwarna merah dan lama kelamaan batang kayu itu menyatu dan berubah menjadi sebuah jeruji.

 _ **Blaaam!**_

Pintu jeruji itu pun langsung tertutup setelah jeruji kayu tersebut berhasil terbentuk. Son Goku dan Hachibi yang melihat kekalahan Shukaku itu hanya dapat terdiam, disaat kedua Bijuu itu hanya terdiam tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka dililit oleh rantai _chakra_ yang sebelum nya pernah melilit Shukaku.

Son Goku dan Hachibi yang menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka sudah tidak dapat bergerak langsung menggunakan ekor mereka untuk memghancurkan rantai _chakra_ tersebut. Namun tetap saja usaha mereka sia-sia karena semakin mereka berusaha untuk melepaskan diri semakin kuat lilitan rantai tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan itu hanyalah sia-sia, semakin kalian berusaha melepaskan rantai itu maka semakin kuat rantai itu melilit kalian," ucap Naruto sambil menatap kedua Bijuu itu dengan _Doujutsu_ nya.

" **Lepaskan kami bo...,"**

Perkataan Hachibi pun terhenti setelah dia merasakan bahwa tenaga nya menghilang dengan sendiri nya. Dan begitu pula dengan Son Goku yang sudah terkulai lemas akibat kehabisan tenaga, Naruto yang melihat keadaan kedua kedua Bijuu itu langsung memerintahkan makhluk astral nya untuk bersiap-siap menebas kedua Bijuu itu.

"Yang ku perlukan dari kelian berdua hanyalah _chakra_ , selama kalian memiliki _chakra_ maka tubuh kalian sama sekali tidak berguna," ucap Naruto.

Kurama yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya bergerak dan melesat kearah Son Goku dan Hachibi. Naruto yang merasakan bahwa Kurama sudah mulai bergerang dibuat tersenyum karena sebentar lagi nyawa dari ke dua Bijuu tersebut akan berakhir.

 _ **Wuushh! Triingg!**_

Bukannya menyerang Son Goku dan Hachibi, Kurama malah menyerang Naruto. Namun untung saja Naruto berhasil menahan cakaran dari Kurama, dan lagi-lagi Kurama kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan ekor nya dan Naruyo pun kembali berhasil menahan serangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku ku Kurama?" tanya Naruto.

" **Bukannya sudah jelas, aku menyerang mu karena rencana ku telah berhasil. Dan sekarang kau sudah boleh kembali ke tempat mu lagi... Yami!"** ucap Kurama.

Naruto alias Yami yang mendengar penuturan Kurama dibuat tersenyum, ternyata rencana untuk mengelabui Rubah yang satu ini sama sekali tidak berhasil. Meskipun begitu rencana lainnya yang sebelum nya sudah di susun ternyata sudah berjalan dengan sukses.

"Ku akui kalau untuk membohongi mu pasti sangatlah sulit, namun tetap saja rencana yang sebelum nya sudah ku susun berjalan dengan sukses," ucap Yami.

" **Benarkah? Ku rasa tidak seperti itu."** ucap Kurama.

"Apa maksu.."

 _ **Deg!**_

Perkataan Yami terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuh nya. Dan pada saat itu juga makhluk astral ciptaan Yami pun menghilang dan mengakibatkan Yami terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Dan pada saat Yami terjatuh itu, rantai-rantai _chakra_ yang melilit Son Goku dan Hachibi pun terlepas. Namun keadaan dari kedua Bijuu itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu lemas dan tak berdaya, dan tiba-tiba saja jeruji yang mengurung Shukaku terbuka.

Dari dalam jeruji itu keluarlah sepasang rantai _chakra_ yang kembali melilit Son Goku dan Hachibi, dan tak lama setelah itu ke dua Bijuu itu di tarik ke dalam jeruji penyegel itu dan mengakibatkan ke dua Bijuu itu terkurung di dalam sana.

Sementara itu, Yami yang baru saja jatuh itu terlihat sedang meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang dada nya yang terasa sakit. Bahkan saking sakit nya, Yami sampai-sampai meraung dan berteriak.

"AARRRGGHHH! Sa-sakit... sa-sakit... Aaarrrg!," teriak Yami.

" _Gomen Yami, tapi waktu mu untuk mengendalikan tubuh ku sudah habis!"_ ucap Naruto di dalam pikiran Yami.

"A-apa maksud _Bangsat_! Tubuh ini sudah sepenuh nya menjadi milik ku. Kau sudah tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan mu sendiri. Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari kegelapan mu?" tanya Yami.

" _Itu mudah, selama kau memiliki orang-orang yang kau percayai dan kau sayangi maka sebesar apa pun kegelapan itu pasti akan berhasil di lalui. Dan janganlah pernah melupakan momen-momen berharga mu bersama orang-orang terdekat kita,"_ ucap Naruto.

Yami yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung marah besar, meskipun apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu benar. Namun tetap saja kegelapan itu pasti akan selalu berhasil mengalahkan para manusia.

"Jadi yang sebelum nya itu kau hanya berpura-pura terjebak dalam kegelapan?" ucap Yami dengan marah.

" _Tidak! Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada ku itu murni kerena ketidak mampuan ku. Meskipun memiliki Doujutsu yang hebat, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa merubah kenyataan kalau aku ini hanyalah seseorang yang lemah. Dalam keadaan itu aku pun tertarik ke dalam kegelapan dan disaat itu lah kau datang dan merasuki ku."_ tutur Naruto.

" _Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mu Yami, jika bukan karena mu mungkin ke tiga Bijuu itu tidak mungkin bisa di kalahkan. Kau itu lebih kuat dari ku, meskipun kau merupakan bagian dari ku. Tapi tetap saja sifat kita berbeda... Arigato karena sudah membantu ku Yami."_

Yami yang mendengar perkaat Naruto entah mengapa di buat menangis, padahal saat ini dia merasa kesal dan marah karena Naruto sudah memanfaatkan diri nya. Namun kenapa dia bisa menangis, kenapa dia yang terbuat dari kebencian bisa menangis.

"Akan ku balas perbuatan mu Naruto!" ucap Yami yang masih menangis.

Dan setelah itu _Doujutsu_ milik Naruto pun mulai memudar dan akhirnya mata kanan Naruto kembali seperti semula. Jeruji besi pengurung Matatabi pun berganti menjadi jeruji kayu yang sama mengurung Shukaku, Son Goku, dan Hachibi.

 _ **Braakkk!**_

Pintu jeruji tempat Matatabi berada terbuka dan dari dalam jeruji itu muncul sebuah rantai _chakra_ yang melesat ke arah Kurama. Dan rantai _chakra_ itu langsung melilit tubuh Kurama dan menarik nya ke dalam jeruji.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Pintu jeruji itu pun kembali tertutup setelah Kurama berada di dalam nya.

.

.

.

 **END kah?**

 **Atau...**

 **Sebaik nya tetap di lanjutkan agar di chapter depan bisa langsung Arc yang baru...ku rasa itu ide yang bagus.**

.

.

.

.

 **Mindscape off**

 _(Beberapa menit sebelum Yami kembali tersegel)_

Naruto yang saat itu masih bertapa sama sekali tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tempat nya berada, namun tidak dengan makhluk astral yang terus melindungi Naruto. Makhluk astral yang melindungi Naruto terus menyerang Jiraiya serta Temari _(Yang sudah sadar dari pingsan nya)_ ke segala arah.

Bahkan bangunan tempat mereka menginap sudah hancur akibat serangan Jiraiya dan Temari yang berhasil dipantulkan oleh makhluk astral yang melindungi Naruto.

 **Fuuton: Kazekiri no jutsu**

Temari yang saat itu berada cukup jauh dari Naruto langsung melancarkan jutsu penghancur nya kepada Naruto, dan lagi-lagi jutsu tersebut dapat di kembalikan oleh makhluk astral itu. Temari yang melihat jutsu nya kembali dipantulkan langsung menangkis nya dengan kipas besar nya.

 _ **Wuushh!**_

Namun siapa sangka ternyata setelah mengembalikan jutsu Temari ternyata makhluk astral itu kembali melancarkan serangannya kepada Temari. Dan dikarenakan tidak mengetahui nya maka cepat atau lambat Temari akan segera menerima tebasan dari pedang makhluk astral itu.

"AWAS!" teriak Jiraiya.

Temari yang mendengar teriakan Jiraiya mendongak kan kepala nya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sebilah pedang astral yang siap membelah nya kapan saja. Melihat jarak antara dia dan pedang itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari nya, Temari pun akhirnya pasrah.

"Temari-sama!" teriak Matsuri.

Namun sebelum pedang tersebut membelah Temari, pedang astral tersebut tiba-tiba saja melebur dan begitu pula dengan makhluk astral itu yang juga ikut melebur. Temari yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu, sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat tebasan pedang astral itu.

Dan ketika dia membuka mata nya tepat di depan wajahnya sebuah bilah pedang astral yang siap membelah nya terlihat sudah melebur. Dan hal tersebut membuat Temari dapat bernafas lega.

Ketika Temari melihat ke tempat Naruto berada, Temari dapat melihat bahwa makhluk astral yang sebelum nya melindungi Naruto mulai terurai, sehingga memperlihatkan keadaan Naruto yang sudah bermandikan peluh.

Jiraiya yang saat itu betada tepat di dekat Naruto secara perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati Naruto dan juga bersiap-siap untuk menangkis serangan yang bisa saja datang kapan saja. Namun sepertinya Jiaraiya bernasib baik karena dia sama sekali tidak mendapat serangan dari makhluk astral yang melindungi.

"Naruto!" panggil Jiaraiya.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon dan pada saat Jiraiya akan menyentuh pundak Naruto tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai menancap tepat di depan kaki Jiraiya. Melihat kunai yang tertancap itu, Jiraiya pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sang pelempar kunai.

Dan terlihatlah Karin dan Sara yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali melempar kunai kepada Jiraiya.

"Menjauh dari Naruto shinobi Konoha!" teriak Karin.

Jiraiya yang melihat tindakan Karin itu memutuskan untuk mundur, bukannya takut atau apa. Namun Jiraiya memutuskan untuk mundur karena dia tidak ingin menambah masalahnya.

"Ero-sannin apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang shinobi yang menyerupai Naruto namun perbedanya hanya terdapat pada warna rambut, mata serta tanda lahir mereka. Yang dimana shinobi itu memiliki rambut merah jabrik, mata violet serta sebuah tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di pipi nya.

Karin yang berada tepat di dekat shinobi itu tentu saja terkejut, dia sangat tau siapa nama dari nama shinobi itu. Bahkan dia memendam rasa benci kepada shinobi itu karena sebuah insiden yang pernah terjadi di Konoha.

"Ka-kau...!"

Karin yang melihat wajah dari shinobi itu langsung saja di buat kesal, dan Jiraiya yang melihat gelagat dari Karin langsung melesat menuju kearah Karin.

"MENMA MENJAUH DARI SANA!" teriak Jiraiya.

Menma yang mendengar teriakan Jiraiya di buat bingung, namun kebingungan tersebut langsung terjawab setelah melihat Karin yang siap untuk memukul nya. Dan dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih, Menma langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan Karin yang sudah melesatkan pukulannya itu hanya mengenai lengan Menma.

 _ **Bruugh! Wuushh!**_

Menma yang sudah menangkis pukulan tersebut harus di buat terkejut dengan tenaga yang di hasilkan oleh pukulan itu, tidak sampai di situ saja. Menma pun juga harus di buat terpental akibat pukulan tersebut.

"Menma!" teriak Jiraiya.

 _ **Bruughh!**_

Tubuh Menma terus terpental keluar dari arena penginapan dan berakhir tepat di sebiah batu besar yang berada di luar penginapan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini (Hehehe) sebelum nya author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih serta minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Yang pertama author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu update dari fanfic **Hikari no Yami** karena sudah tidak update selama 3 bulan.

Dan juga author ingin minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fanfic ini. Tapi jangan khawatir fanfic ini akan tetap lanjut hingga tamat. Dan mungkin kejadian yang dimana update nya yang telat mungkin akan sering terjadi.

Selain karena author harus mengupdate fic lain nya, author juga sibuk di dunia nyata. Mungkin itu saja, dan sekali lagi author mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian masih menunggu update dari fic ini.

Beberapa review kalian sudah author jawab, dan terima kasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

And

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, author ingin lihat seberapa besar kalian menunggu update Hikari no Yami ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Profil Naruto :**

Name : Uzumaki Naruto.

Age : 16 years.

Gender : Male.

Another Name : - (Belum terpikirkan...hehehe)

Rank : Chunnin.

Doujutsu : Shoukugan.

Control Chakra : 80%

Ying-Yang : 50%

 **Element Ability :**

Fuuton : Rank-A

Raiton : Rank-A

Katon : Rank-A

Suiton : Rank-A

Doton : - (Belum ada)

Fuinjutsu : Rank-A

Taijutsu : Rank-A

Genjutsu : Rank-C

Kekkai Genkai :

Meito : Rank-B

Weapon :

Raijin no ken.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

V

N

Y

A


End file.
